


Bras de fer, gant de velours

by Astate



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Issues, Girl Ed, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, long story
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 188,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astate/pseuds/Astate
Summary: Après les événements du cinquième laboratoire et ses nombreux imprévus, la situation est devenue complexe pour les frères Elric. Alors qu'ils vivent des heures sombres, Edward se voit confier une mission particulièrement épineuse. Le voila envoyé à Lacosta, une ville à la frontière sud, pour y rétablir l'ordre. Seul et secoué par les derniers événements, saura-t-il maîtriser la situation et se trouver des alliés quand c'est avec un lourd secret qu'il est ressorti du cinquième laboratoire ?





	1. Introduction (Alphonse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> C'est ma première fiction sur cette plate-forme, mais pas ma première fanfiction de FMA. J'ai ce projet en tête depuis très longtemps, du coup, il a évolué et s'est étoffé au fil des ans. Alors, mon premier warning, est celui-ci :  ça sera une longue fanfiction. C'est même parti pour être la plus longue que j'aurais jamais écrite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu de la scinder en plusieurs parties pour qu'elle soit plus structurée et agréable à lire. L'autre chose, c'est qu'un paquet de surprises vous attend. Pour ne pas les gâcher je n'en ai pas trop mis dans les tags, mais je les ajouterais peut-être par la suite. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'aime faire souffrir moralement les personnages <3.
> 
> J'ai mis un croquis dans l'introduction (parce qu'on peut sur ce site, comme c'est merveilleux !), mais je ne sais pas si je le ferais systématiquement. Je pense que j'essaierais quand même, l'idée de pouvoir avoir une fanfiction illustrée est quand même très plaisante.
> 
> J'ai fait de mon mieux pour avoir un scénario riche et cohérent dans cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'élaborer !

 

**Introduction (Alphonse)**

  


Je m'étais réveillé dans un grand lit blanc. En ouvrant les yeux, je sentais encore résonner la panique qui m'avait fait sursauter. J'avais peur de quoi ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je sentais que j'avais un peu mal, ici et là, à la tête, aux coudes, aux genoux. J'avais dû m'écorcher, encore une fois, me faire quelques bleus.

Et je me redressai, aussi vite que je le pouvais avec mon corps en coton, et j'essayai de me souvenir. Je vis la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Une grande salle aux murs blancs, avec un autre lit occupé, et une chaise sur laquelle était assise une inconnue en uniforme de l'armée, éclairée par la lampe de chevet de l'autre lit. Elle avait gardé son pistolet sur ses genoux et regardait devant elle d'un air calme et concentré. Quand je m'étais redressé dans le lit, elle avait tourné la tête vers moi. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux bleus pleins de douceur, et un grain de beauté sous l’œil gauche... j'avais beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je ne l'avais jamais vue, mais elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant, comme si elle me connaissait.

 

 

\- Où suis-je ? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque

\- … En sécurité, répondit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

\- Où est Edward ? demandai-je d'un ton nerveux.

Et le souvenir de la transmutation me sauta au visage. Ed, et moi, quand nous avions fendu nos index pour faire tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur les ingrédients de la transmutation la plus importante de notre vie. Nous allions faire revivre maman.

\- Et Maman... Où est Maman ?

Le visage de la militaire sembla se décomposer en m'entendant. Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Quelque chose ne s'était pas bien passé. Je m'en souvenais. La lumière de l'alchimie avait basculé, des éclairs violets avaient rempli la pièce, et... et... Je ne me souvenais de rien, comme si j'avais été emporté par le flot.

\- Alphonse ? souffla la femme d'une voix douce en se levant, posant son pistolet sur sa chaise. Tu es bien Alphonse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais... Où est Maman ? Et Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répétai-je plus fort, sentant ma voix trembler malgré moi.

\- Alphonse, il va falloir que tu restes calme, fit-elle en me prenant les mains, m'incitant à la regarder dans les yeux. Ta Maman, elle n'est plus là. Elle n'est plus là depuis longtemps.

\- Je sais qu'elle est morte, il y a un an... mais Ed et moi, on l'a ramenée. On l'a ramenée, hein ?

Elle secoua la tête tristement et je me sentis pâlir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Beaucoup de choses... répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

\- Et Ed ? Où il est ? Où est mon frère ?

En vrai, je le savais. Je le savais depuis que j'étais réveillé, qu'il était dans la pièce. Mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir.

\- Il est dans l'autre lit, juste ici. On ne vous a pas séparés. Mais... Il lui est arrivé beaucoup de choses, alors ne sois pas trop surpris.

\- Il est en train de dormir ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te l'interdire. Mais...N'aie pas peur, d'accord ?

\- Vous me parlez comme si j'étais un bébé, marmonnai-je. J'ai quand même dix ans.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle d'un ton embarrassé. Viens.

Elle me tendit la main. Je la pris et elle m'aida pendant que je me levais maladroitement. Mon cœur bondit quand je sentis le sol sous mes pieds nus, mais j'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Je fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient du lit d'Edward, et ces pas semblèrent durer un temps infini pendant que mon cœur battait contre mes côtes. Une fois arrivé à la tête du lit, quand je découvris Edward, le choc fut bien plus grand que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

 - Ed ? soufflai-je, incrédule.

 


	2. Découvrir lacosta - Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme Edward approche de Lacosta, la ville ou il a été envoyé en mission, il commence à comprendre à quoi il va avoir affaire...
> 
> Attention, ce chapitre contient des allusions sexuelles assez crues et vulgaires (et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois). 
> 
> Par la suite, je vais tâcher de maintenir un rythme de publication d'une chapitre toutes les trois semaines, qui me paraît le plus raisonnable par rapport à mon rythme d'écriture. On va voir si j'y arrive ! ;) Bonne lecture !

 

**Chapitre 1 : Découvrir Lacosta (Edward)**

\- Jeune homme, nous sommes au terminus.

La voix grave et sévère du contrôleur m’avait tiré de mon sommeil, et j’ouvris péniblement un œil pour me heurter à un brouillard lumineux. Je repris conscience de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le wagon et me sentis soudainement soulagé à l’idée d’en sortir.

Je me redressai, encore un peu abruti de chaleur et de sommeil, et remerciai l’homme aussi aimablement que possible tout en refermant ma besace avant de la passer à l’épaule. Je m’étirai, puis me levai, sentant un petit élancement dans ma jambe gauche. Je n’étais pas encore tout à fait guéri.

C’est donc à pas lents que je parcourus le couloir avant de sortir à l’air libre, accueilli par une bourrasque qui m’envoya les cheveux dans la figure. Le jour baissant, la température avait un peu chuté, mais c’était encore une chaude journée d’été qui se terminait. L’air lourd portait l’odeur du goudron, de la poussière, du métal brûlant du train, du cuir craquant des valises, mais aussi celle, plus lointaine, des herbes coupées, des plantes et des fruits.

Une odeur de paradis.

\- Al, on...

Le mouvement de main que j’avais entamé machinalement pour toquer sur le torse de l’armure métallique de mon frère s’arrêta net. Je me sentis ridicule d'avoir momentanément oublié son absence, et douloureusement seul. J’avais beaucoup de mal à l’idée d’être séparé de lui comme ça. Mais dans l’état actuel des choses, on pouvait difficilement faire autrement. Il ne m’en manquait que davantage.

Je croisais mon reflet dans les vitres du train tandis que je remontais le quai à pas lents, perpétuellement surpris de m'y trouver seul, plus affecté par le vide laissé par mon frère que je ne pouvais me l’avouer. Me voyant dans les fenêtres du wagon, les cheveux blonds s’échappant de ma tresse après une longue sieste, portant mon habituelle tenue rouge et noire, je peinais à croire que tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours pouvait être réel. Extérieurement, on aurait pu croire que rien n’avait changé. Et pourtant…

 

 

Je me concentrai sur les lieux pour ne pas formuler la pensée qui me hantait depuis deux semaines. Puisque je ne pouvais rien faire, pour l'instant au moins, autant ne pas se morfondre inutilement. J’arrivai dans le hall de la gare de Fenief, qui me parut étrangement petite et vide après mon départ de la gare centrale et mon escale à South City. Si j’en jugeais par l’unique guichet et le peu de sièges dans la bâtisse de pierre qui gardait agréablement la fraîcheur, Fenief devait être à peine plus grand que Resembool, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Je n’aurais sans doute pas de difficulté à trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit. En revanche, pour trouver comment aller jusqu’à Lacosta, cela risquait d’être une autre paire de manches.

Je profitai du fait que le guichet soit libre pour demander à la dame entre deux âges qui le tenait quelques renseignements.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle d’un ton affable.

\- Je me demandais comment atteindre la ville de Lacosta, je sais que nous n’en sommes pas très loin...

\- Lacosta ? répéta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, tandis que son expression chaleureuse disparaissait soudainement.

\- Oui, Lacosta, confirmai-je, sentant un regard désapprobateur me tomber dessus. Ce n’est pas très loin d’ici, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Pour aller à Lacosta, il faut chercher des conducteurs sur la place aux poissons. Vous trouverez sûrement quelqu’un pour vous y emmener demain, mais...

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup, fis-je en hochant la tête aussi poliment que possible, tentant d’ignorer le mépris dont je faisais l’objet.

\- … Vous m’avez l’air bien jeune pour aller là-bas… fit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous dites ? demandai-je en me penchant vers elle.-

\- Vous ne devriez pas aller là-bas, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton mi-indigné, mi-apeuré. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolée jeune homme, les horaires sont les horaires, je dois fermer ce guichet ! coupa-t-elle d’une voix claire alors qu’elle s’était redressée sur son siège. Je ne peux pas vous aider davantage.

Je m’écartai et la vit descendre vivement le store d’une main un peu nerveuse. Manifestement, elle n’osait pas parler plus en détail. Je jetais un coup d’œil circulaire autour de moi, espérant trouver ce qui la menaçait, mais personne n’attira mon attention parmi les rares passants.

 _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué, encore ?_ pensai-je en arpentant l’allée principale, appréciant les bourrasques rafraîchissantes qui rendaient la lourdeur parfumée de l’air supportable en se faufilant dans mes cheveux et mon manteau.

J’avais pu lire le dossier de mission durant la longue journée passée dans le train, mais je ne me sentais pas bien avancé pour autant. Quel genre de ville était Lacosta ? Je n’avais jamais eu l’occasion d’y aller. Bien qu’elle appartienne à la région Est, elle était tellement excentrée et mal desservie que j’avais préféré passer par la ligne Sud. Je n’en avais entendu que de vagues échos, mi-méprisants, mi-envieux, et les nombreux meurtres qui m'amenaient ici ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

Je trouvai facilement la place des poissons, nommée ainsi à cause de la large basque ou d’énormes carpes en pierre crachaient des jets d’eau à la propreté discutable. A part une bande de gamins qui y trempaient les pieds en discutant, et quelques passants, il n’y avait personne. Je m’avançai vers la fontaine pour profiter de son atmosphère rafraîchissante, et avisai un homme d’une trentaine d’années, qui semblait attendre quelqu’un, une valise à ses pieds. La peau tannée par le soleil, il avait des mains comme des battoirs et portait une tenue rustique qui montrait clairement son statut de travailleur manuel. Je lui fis un petit signe et m’approchai pour entamer la discussion.

\- Bonsoir… Vous sauriez comment on va à Lacosta ?

\- Ah, c’est marrant que tu demandes ça, p’tit gars, c’est justement là que je vais.

\- QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE NABOT GRAND COMME UN GRAIN DE RIZ ?

\- Houla, j’ai jamais dit ça ! fit l’homme avec un mouvement de recul. J’me permets pas !

\- Je ne le permets pas non plus, grommelai-je, les joues rouges, cherchant à retrouver mon calme malgré mon mécontentement.

\- Hé bien, avec qui tu parles, Andreas ? fit une voix juste derrière moi.

\- Je n’en sais rien.

\- Edward Elric, répondis-je en guise de présentation.

\- Edward Elric, c’est pas le nom du Fullmetal Alchemist, là ?

\- Oui, c’est moi.

Les deux hommes me fixèrent en se frottant le menton avec la même expression dubitative. J’entendais comme s’ils le disaient à haute voix “ Le Fullmetal Alchemist ? Mais c’est un gamin en fait ! »

\- Sérieusement ? fit le plus jeune des deux, celui qui venait d’arriver. Mais si vous faites partie de l’armée, vous venez pour fermer les maisons closes ?

\- Tu parles, jamais l’armée ne ferait ça, s'esclaffa l’autre avec une grande baffe sur l’épaule. Il y a bien trop de militaires qui viennent là-bas, ils n’oseraient pas fermer un seul établissement. Je m’appelle Andreas, au fait, et lui, c’est mon petit frère, Cid, fit l’homme en me tendant la main. Du coup, tu disais que tu voulais aller à Lacosta… On a trouvé une carriole pour nous emmener là-bas, il nous reste une place, si tu veux voyager avec nous.

\- Ça m’intéresserait, oui, répondis-je, sentant que bavard comme ils étaient, je pourrais leur soutirer facilement des informations. Le départ est prévu quand ?

\- Demain matin seulement, plus personne n’a prévu de partir aujourd’hui. Apparemment, la route est dangereuse de nuit, avec les éboulis… Du coup nous avons prévu d’aller à un hôtel à proximité. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? fis-je en bénissant intérieurement la proposition. Je ne connais pas du tout la ville, alors…

\- Mangeons ensemble, alors ! On pourrait te laisser une place dans notre chambre, il y a un lit d’appoint.

\- C’est gentil, mais je préfère faire chambre à part, bafouillai-je, sentant un frisson me traverser à l’idée de partager une chambre avec des inconnus.

 _Je n’ose pas imaginer la situation ce que ça donnerait si j’acceptais la proposition,_ pensai-je en retenant une grimace angoissée. A cet instant là, l’absence d’Al se fit sentir de manière cuisante. Si seulement il était là... Je me rendis compte que durant ces trois années où il était enfermé dans son armure, perpétuellement en éveil, j'avais pu toujours dormir sur mes deux oreilles ; mais cette époque était maintenant révolue.

\- En voila un qui est bien timide pour aller à Lacosta ! fit l’aîné en allongeant claque amicale dans mon dos, me faisant tituber sur le coup de la surprise. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire chambre à part avec les filles, hein ?

\- Avec les filles ?

\- T’es pas un peu niais, toi ? Pourquoi aller à Lacosta, si c’est pas pour passer du bon temps avec des jolies filles ?

\- Il y a le casino, aussi, fit remarquer le cadet. Tous les jeux d’argent du monde sont à Lacosta.

 _Des filles et des jeux… C’est donc ce genre de ville_ , pensai-je avec un sourire forcé. _Dans ce cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi le Colonel Mustang m’a explicitement déconseillé d’être accompagné par Al._

Je suivis le duo qui s’était insensiblement mis en marche vers l’auberge en parlant fort et riant beaucoup, leur confirmant un peu fébrilement que je venais pour les casinos. Une fois à table, ils me vantèrent les bars à filles, leurs cheveux roux, leurs yeux de biche, puis le temps et les chopes de bières passant, ils détaillèrent davantage leurs cuisses, leurs seins, leurs fesses… et même leur sexe.

Au bout d’un moment, je me contentai de les écouter, effaré, gardant le nez dans ma bière que je sirotais le plus lentement possible en espérant qu’on ne voit pas trop la rougeur de mes joues et mon malaise pourtant évident.

\- Oh, et cette fille, comment elle s'appelait, déjà ?

\- Manon, non ?

\- Manon, c'était la brunette, de la branlette espagnole. Enfin, je crois, mais j'étais tellement bourré, je me souviens pas vraiment. Non, je te parle de la blonde.

\- Ah, la fille avec les cheveux jusqu'aux hanches ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Fanny. C'est vrai qu'elle était canon, elle avait un beau sourire, et puis un de ces culs... Et celle-là, elle savait sacrément bien se servir de sa bouche.

A cette réplique, je ne pus m'empêcher de recracher mon verre. Je voulais bien faire semblant de trouver ça normal, mais les bornes avaient des limites, et ils étaient partis loin derrière les collines du sens moral pour se noyer dans l'océan du vice. Je reposai mon verre, prêt à me lancer dans une diatribe sur la dignité humaine, mais en voyant leurs yeux troublés par l'alcool et leur expression goguenarde, je me sentis soudainement intimidé, sentant à quel point c'était vain de le leur faire remarquer. Si je faisais ça, j'allais, au mieux, essuyer un franc fou rire, au pire, attirer leur méfiance.

\- Et pour faire le grand aigle, c'était quelque chose aussi !

\- Et sa touffe blonde et bouclée... Si seulement toutes les filles avaient une chatte pareille !

\- Mais, la prostitution, c'est pas censé être interdit ? tentai-je d'une voix hésitante, masquant un léger tremblement. Il y a eu une loi à ce sujet en 1904, non ?

\- Mais tout ce qui est interdit se fait à Lacosta mon gars ! On n’est pas à Central, où les messieurs font semblant de bien se tenir ! Là-bas les gens savent vivre.

\- Et l'armée ne fait rien contre ça ? marmonnai-je, redoutant la réponse.

\- L'armée visite les bordels, comme tout le monde ! répliqua l'aîné avec un grand sourire.

_Colonel, je vous hais, profondément et pour l'éternité. Cette mission de merde, vous allez la payer très, très cher quand je seras de retour à Central City._

Face à une réponse pareille, que pouvais-je dire ? Je retournai à mon verre de bière, tandis que les deux frères embrayaient sur les soldats et leurs mœurs discutables.

En les écoutant parler, la honte se diffusait en moi comme un filet d’encre dans un verre d’eau. Non seulement, ces hommes-là se payaient des prostituées, et en parlaient fièrement, mais en plus de nombreux soldats de l'armée en faisaient autant, et ce n'était pas les moins obscènes, d'après leurs dires. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me demander furtivement si ceux que je connaissais, Havoc, Mustang, et les autres, étaient déjà allés voir des put... prostituées. J'en ressentis un profond dégoût même si je fis tout pour chasser cette question sans chercher de réponse, et surtout, surtout, sans me figurer la scène

_Il faut voir le côté positif, j'en apprends beaucoup sur Lacosta. Grâce à eux, je sais à quoi m'attendre, sur l'ambiance de la ville, je connais vaguement la réputation des différents quartiers, quelques noms de casinos, de bordels, aussi, les noms des rues où ils se trouvent._

_C'est quand même étrange qu'ils ne parlent pas des meurtres et des disparitions... Est-ce qu'ils le savent au moins ?_

Me plonger dans ces réflexions avait au moins le mérite de me détacher de leurs paroles quand elles me tordaient trop l'estomac. Je tâchais d'avoir l'air fasciné par la conversation, tout en sélectionnant les informations qu'ils me transmettaient sans le savoir. C'est l’œil vague, un peu attaqué par l'abus de bières, que je les écoutais tandis qu'ils me racontaient fièrement leurs différents séjours. Clients fidèles depuis plusieurs années, ils venaient chaque année de Rush Valley où ils dépensaient leurs économies de maréchaux-ferrants pour s’offrir quelques plaisirs que les femmes rechignaient habituellement à leur offrir.

En les écoutant parler, je comprenais pourquoi.

Il était déjà tard quand ils finirent par se décider à aller se coucher, se levant en titubant de la table pour gagner leur chambre. Je me levai moi aussi, gagné par la nausée que provoquaient un peu trop d’alcool et un peu trop peu à manger, mais surtout baignant dans un malaise indéfinissable, et demandai le chemin pour ma propre chambre.

La pièce était petite, simplement meublée d’un lit, d’une chaise et d’une table où reposait un miroir piqueté d'humidité, un broc à eau et une vasque. Tout, des planches de bois mal dégauchies des murs aux meubles, était subtilement de guingois. Le matelas déformé par les ans n’avait rien de prometteur, mais pour une nuit, il allait faire l’affaire. Il faudrait bien, de toute façon. Je jetai mon manteau sur le dossier de la chaise, y posai mon sac à bandoulière, et refermai la porte.

\- Merde...Il n’y a pas de verrou, pestai-je en constatant que la porte était tout aussi rustique que le reste de la pièce.

Déjà que la conversation des deux gars m'avait dégoûté, le manque de confort et d'intimité des lieux me perturba davantage. Le temps d'un éclair, ma décision de reporter le changement des bandages qui couvraient mon torse s'imposa sans retour. Tant pis pour la sueur et la crasse accumulée, tant pis pour mes blessures pas encore parfaitement cicatrisées, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité ici. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais réellement mal. Je pourrais faire avec, le temps d'une nuit. Je me rendis compte que je tremblais légèrement.

Me maudissant intérieurement pour ma faiblesse, je tirai la chaise jusque sous la porte pour bloquer au mieux l'ouverture de la poignée, poussai mon sac pour prendre sa place, dos à la porte. En l'ouvrant, l'odeur chaude du cuir qui sentait encore le cheval me sauta au visage, me rappelant des souvenirs flous de mon enfance à Resembool, comme celui du poil plat et raide des percherons sous mes mains d'enfant.

Depuis l'accident du cinquième laboratoire, je ne pouvais que constater que mon odorat s'était affûté de manière notable. Ça m'intriguait, mais avec qui pouvais-je parler d'une chose pareille ? Et en même temps, ce genre de réflexions était si anodin et vain quand on pensait aux autres bouleversements que j'avais vécu, que j'avais presque honte d'y prêter la moindre attention.

Enfin, cela n'avait aucune importance. Avant toute chose, je devais me concentrer sur la mission qu'on m'avait donnée. Je ressortis le dossier bleu uni et l'ouvrit. Le logo de l'armée couvrait toute la première page de la liasse de papier. Je feuilletai les différentes annotations : plaintes contre X, tapage nocturne, meurtres, disparitions, viols et menaces de mort s'entassaient en désordre sans que je puisse comprendre pleinement l'ampleur de la mission qui me tombait dessus. Certaines plaintes étaient vieilles de deux ou trois ans, d'autres très récentes, la plupart des documents étaient bourrés de lacunes, mais j'avais eu suffisamment de temps dans le train pour lire l'intégralité du dossier deux ou trois fois. Le dossier pêchait aussi par son manque cruel de photos des scènes de crime. Je me sentais comme si on m'avait donné un puzzle dont on avait jeté la moitié des pièces. Non, pour être honnête, je me sentais comme si mon m'avait donné un puzzle dont on avait jeté la moitié des pièces et auquel on avait ajouté des fragments d'un jeu différent.

De manière logique, je n'avais pas pu en tirer grand chose comme conclusions, si ce n'est que les informations données laissaient voir une escalade de la violence notable depuis un an et demi, et que parmi les disparitions recensées jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pouvais dénombrer pas moins de neuf jeunes femmes. En plus de cela, un corps avait été retrouvé dans les maquis adjacents à la ville, difficilement identifiable étant donné l'ancienneté de la mort. Une prostituée nommée Fanny Wilder avait été abattue de plusieurs balles alors qu'elle courait presque nue en pleine rue. Je me demandai avec un pincement au cœur si c'était d'elle dont avaient parlé les deux hommes durant le repas. Toutes ces femmes avaient sûrement des points communs, mais mis à part qu'elles avaient toutes moins de la trentaine, je n'en voyais aucun.

Je relevai la tête de ma lecture pour chasser la chair de poule qui s'installait dans ma nuque malgré la douceur de la nuit d'été. Je pris deux inspirations profondes, tentant de rester calme face à ce qui s'annonçait être la mission la plus difficile depuis mon entrée dans l'armée. D'autant plus difficile que j'allais devoir l'affronter... seul.

Je m'affalai sur le lit, puis me recroquevillai en position fœtale, complètement accablé. J'étais tenté d'appeler Alphonse, mais dans la situation où j'étais, je savais bien qu'il ne pourrait m'être d'aucune aide ; d'autant plus que les discussions que nous avions eu récemment me laissaient encore plus démoralisé qu'avant deux fois sur trois. Il me manquait terriblement, mais avant même d'arriver à Lacosta, je comprenais déjà pourquoi le Colonel m'avait donné des ordres aussi explicites. Déjà que la conversation m'avait choquée, mon frère, avec la naïveté d'un enfant de dix ans, aurait été profondément traumatisé par la soirée. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire en sa présence. Et même si je brûlais d'envie de l'appeler, je m'interdis de le faire : tel que j'étais maintenant, pétri de dégoût et d'angoisse, je n'y gagnerais rien d'autre qu'à l'inquiéter inutilement. Non, je l'appellerais, bien sûr... mais plus tard.

Malgré tout, j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un. Cracher un peu ma colère et me changer les idées.

_Je devrais peut-être appeler Mustang pour lui faire savoir à quel point je le hais. Ça ne servirait à rien, mais au moins ça me défoulerait._

 

 


	3. Un mauvais souvenir (Roy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Plus tôt que je le pensais, mais j'étais trop impatiente de publier la suite, et puis j'ai calculé que si je continuais à écrire à un bon rythme, je pouvais me permettre de publier tous les quinze jours. Tant mieux, non ? 
> 
> Comme la semaine précédente, je me suis fait plaisir en réalisant une petite illustration du chapitre en question (et j'y ai passé beaucoup plus de temps que je ce que j'aurais dû, vu tout ce que j'ai à faire à côté XD.)
> 
> Bref, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 

**Chapitre 2 : Un mauvais souvenir (Roy)**

  
  


J'étais calé au fond de mon fauteuil de cuir quand le téléphone sonna, couvrant le son de la radio qui diffusait un vieil air de guitare. A minuit passé, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui pouvait m'appeler. Je me levai sans trop de hâte, seuls quelques pas me séparaient du téléphone. En arrivant à sa hauteur, je le décrochai et entendis une voix familière, rendue plus nasillarde que d'habitude par la ligne de mauvaise qualité.

\- Colonel, je vous déteste du fond du cœur.

\- Je faillis rire en entendant la voix dépitée de l'adolescent. Il n'y avait que lui pour commencer une conversation téléphonique par ça.

\- Tu ne fais pas un bon voyage, Fullmetal ? commentai-je d'un ton poliment narquois. Pourtant il doit faire un temps superbe dans le sud !

\- Le voyage se passe bien, marmonna-t-il, mais C'EST QUOI CETTE MISSION DE MERDE ? !

J'écartai le combiné de mon oreille à ce cri en songeant qu'Edward était encore plus spontané au téléphone que dans mon bureau. A moins que ce soient les derniers événements qui lui aient donné l'aplomb d'oublier totalement la hiérarchie. Je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, quand il se comportait de cette manière, ça m'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Quand je pense que vous m'avez filé ça par-dessus la jambe, pendant l'enterrement de Hugues, en plus !

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres occasions de te le transmettre, et tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai choisi ce moment. On m'a expressément demandé de te confier cette mission tant que tu dépendais encore de East City.

\- Mais pourquoi moiiii ? geignit l'adolescent, visiblement sur les dents. Je suis même pas majeur, et vous m'envoyez seul au pays des putes et des casinos ? Vous pouviez pas envoyer quelqu'un qui a de la carrure, comme Havoc, ou Breda ?

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas la carrure, mais tu as le talent.

Il y eut un instant de silence, ma réponse l'avait pris au dépourvu. En vérité, je me sentais un peu coupable de lui avoir confié une mission aussi complexe. Mais Grumman m'avait donné une entrevue pour me remettre son dossier, me faisant comprendre qu'il tenait à ce que cette mission soit entre ses bonnes mains et qu'il avait un nom précis en tête.

Il devait se douter que seul un idéaliste chaotique comme le Fullmetal serait prêt à secouer le guêpier qu'était devenu Lacosta. La ville était à la frontière d'Aruego, plus proche de South City que d'East City dont elle dépendait pourtant. La ligne East-city-Resembool aurait dû être prolongée pour la désenclaver et faciliter le commerce, mais la guerre d'Ishbal avait désorganisé durablement la région et coupé court au travaux. Malgré ce handicap, son emplacement stratégique, à la croisée d'Aruego et du désert possédé par l'empire de Xing en faisait une plaque tournante de commerces variés. Certains d'entre eux étaient illégaux, mais l'argent brassé rayonnait dans toute la région et poussait les dirigeants à regarder ailleurs. Il y avait une douzaine d'années, on surnommait Lacosta la ville lumière, mais depuis la révolte Ishbal, et les combats qui avaient eu lieu à la frontière, la ville avait sûrement perdu beaucoup de sa superbe. C'était sans doute la cause des dérèglements d'aujourd'hui.

\- … N'essayez pas de me flatter, ça ne marchera pas. Je vous hais toujours.

Sa remarque me fit sourire de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver divertissant. Et pourtant, je ne l'avais même pas taquiné sur sa taille.

 

 

\- Allons, essaye de prendre de la hauteur sur les événements...

\- QUI VOUS TRAITEZ DE NABOT BEAUCOUP TROP PETIT POUR VOIR PLUS LOIN QUE LE BOUT DE SON NEZ ? NE M'ENERVEZ PAS TROP APRES M'AVOIR FILE UNE MISSION AUSSI POURRIE, SINON JE DETRUIRAI VOTRE REPUTATION ! APRES TOUT, IL Y A SUREMENT DES FILLES QUI VOUS CONNAISSENT BIEN DANS LES QUARTIERS CHAUDS DE LACOSTA !

\- Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, répondis-je sans crier, d'un ton glacial.

Il m'avait vexé. Autant sa colère – somme toute légitime – ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, autant sa dernière phrase m'avait blessé plus qu'il ne pourrait le deviner. Je perdais tout sens de l'humour quand on abordait ce sujet. Le silence s'appesantit, sans doute avait-il senti qu'il avait fait une erreur en prononçant cette dernière phrase car il sembla ne pas oser reprendre la parole.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, ajoutai-je sèchement. J'ai peut-être l'air immoral, mais j'ai des principes.

\- Ça me rassure un peu, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible, avant de reprendre sans attendre en changeant de sujet, retrouvant une voix claire. La personne qui m'a attribué cette mission, elle sait que je ne respecte pas toujours l'armée ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle te l'a donnée. Apparemment, un petit peu de chaos chez les dirigeants de la ville ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Je l'avais entendu prendre une inspiration au mot « petit », prêt à répliquer. C'était vraiment maladif chez lui. Maladif et drôle.

\- Vous me couvrez si j'explose le QG de Lacosta, alors ? explicita l'adolescent.

\- Dans la limite de ce que ton salaire peut couvrir, répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- Marché conclu.

\- Bon, je te laisse, tu as intérêt à dormir si tu veux avoir assez d'énergie pour faire ta _petite_ révolution.

\- HE ! ARRÊTEZ D'UTILISER CE MOT ! s'indigna Edward, piqué au vif.

\- Quel mot ? Petit ? répétai-je d'un ton narquois.

\- VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- COLONEL, JE VOUS HAIS !

Le cri fut suivi par une tonalité, il avait manifestement raccroché, finissant la conversation exactement comme elle avait commencé. Je restai un instant immobile, avant de reposer le téléphone sur son socle, pensif. Edward était toujours pareil. Il arrivait, parlait fort, s'indignait, et occupait tout l'espace, puis repartait aussi brutalement qu'il était venu. Et avec son départ prenaient fin mes récréations.

Je retournai me rasseoir dans mon siège, et repris mon verre entamé. Après avoir siroté quelques gorgées d'alcool, je laissai ma tête retomber en arrière sur le siège, en poussant un soupir, écrasé par la triste situation qui était la mienne. Les choses s'étaient passées tellement vite... Depuis l'appel de samedi dernier, le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle. L'enterrement de Maes avait eu lieu la veille seulement, mais j'avais été tellement occupé depuis que le temps me paraissait distordu. A l'idée de ne plus revoir mon meilleur ami, mes entrailles se tordaient, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je pris une grand inspiration pour chasser cette faiblesse, même si personne ne pouvait me voir à ce moment-là. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse déborder par mes émotions, je devais utiliser ma tristesse et ma colère à bon escient. Je fermai les yeux tandis que la scène fatidique me revenait en mémoire...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Samedi soir. J'étais en train de quitter les bureaux, alors que la nuit était tombée. Les dossiers sur Scar, cet Ishbal qui sillonnait le pays pour se venger des Alchimistes d’État m'avaient retenu bien trop longtemps à mon goût et je pensais au confort que j'allais retrouver une fois chez moi, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras.

\- Colonel Mustang, on vous demande au téléphone, fit la standardiste, visiblement essoufflée de m'avoir couru après.

\- Qui m'appelle à une heure pareille ?

\- C'est Maes Hugues, Colonel. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses urgentes à vous dire.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore à propos de sa fille, pestai-je en faisant demi-tour. Sinon il va se prendre un savon !

Je remontai le couloir à pas rapides, et une fois au niveau du cabinet téléphonique, je sentis que quelque chose clochait. Hugues n'appelait jamais sur la ligne principale de l'armée, il avait le numéro de mon bureau – malheureusement, comme je me le disais quelquefois quand il m'appelait pour me parler de sa fille. Je pris le combiné posé sur la tablette tandis que la standardiste ressortit, puis m'éclaircis la gorge, prêt à le couvrir d'insultes s'il n'avait pas d'excuse valable. Et étrangement inquiet, aussi.

\- Allô Maes ? fis-je d'une voix claire et un peu plus forte que nécessaire. C'est moi, et si tu n'as pas une raison valable de m'appeler, je te promets que...

\- Colonel ? souffla une voix étranglée à l'autre bout du fil que je reconnus instantanément.

La réponse du Fullmetal me coupa dans mon discours, et plomba mes entrailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'entendais sa respiration chaotique à l'autre bout du fil, un bruit de chute. Comme s'il était blessé. Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Colonel, ne m'interrompez pas, reprit-t-il d'une voix précipitée, plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Venez. Venez à Central le plus vite possible, quelqu'un viendra vous retrouver à la gare. Habillez-vous en civil, soyez discret, et faites comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Allô ? fis-je, déguisant ma panique en perplexité tandis que j'entendais des cris s'approcher derrière son flot de parole et l'interrompre.

J'entendis vaguement une voix féminine s'indigner, comme si elle criait sur Edward, mais elle était trop loin pour que je distingue le moindre mot. Il avait dû lâcher le combiné car j'entendais encore sa voix, mais de manière plus distante, et j'étais incapable d'entendre ce qui se disait, à mon grand désarroi. Il y avait d'autres personnes, deux ou trois peut-être, mais je n'arrivais pas à les reconnaître. J'entendais vaguement leur voix, précipitées, inquiètes. Puis quelqu'un raccrocha maladroitement le combiné, et je me retrouvai seul dans la cabine téléphonique, blême, tandis que la tonalité sonnait douloureusement à mes oreilles, comme un appel au secours particulièrement désespéré.

_Faites comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Je raccrochai avant de prendre trois grandes inspirations, en fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon souffle, tâchant de chasser mon angoisse et faire taire le tremblement qui se profilait au bout de mes doigts, puis je sortis en pestant. Comme je le craignais, la standardiste s'approcha de moi pour en savoir plus.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, je ne l'ai pas eu, il n'y avait personne au bout du fil, grognai-je en serrant le point, grimant mon angoisse en colère. Tout ça pour ça !

\- C'est bizarre, il avait l'air de vraiment tenir à vous parler, fit-elle avec une petite voix inquiète.

\- Il faut croire qu'il tenait encore à me faire une mauvaise blague. Bon, assez de temps perdu, je rentre chez moi. Je le rappellerai lundi pour lui secouer les puces et lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

\- Bon dimanche, alors, fit la femme en me lançant un sourire, comme rassurée par ma réponse.

 _Si elle savait,_ pensai-je simplement en me dirigeant chez moi à pas vifs sous un vent intense. Malgré l'été, le temps était gris et venteux, et il faisait presque froid ce soir-là. Je levai les yeux sans ralentir, me demandant s'il allait pleuvoir pour parfaire les choses.

_Si je prends dix minutes pour me préparer une fois arrivé et que je me dépêche, je serai à la gare dans une heure à peu près. C'est un peu juste, mais je devrais pouvoir avoir le train de 23 heures 19. Attends, c'est 23 h 19 ou 23 heures 13 ? Je ne me souviens plus. Ça risque d'être juste, c'est le seul train de nuit je crois...Et merde !_

J'allongeai le pas, le cœur battant plus que ce que l'effort nécessitait réellement. Le froid qui s'insinuait en moi malgré l'uniforme de laine de l'armée n'était pas vraiment dû au vent. Mes projets de me poser tranquillement chez moi devant un bon repas n'étaient plus que de doux rêves, mais il était impensable pour moi de ne pas prendre au sérieux ce coup de téléphone. Je connaissais suffisamment le Fullmetal pour savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

\- Maes... murmurai-je en courant presque, plissant les yeux sous le vent.

J'arrivai devant mon immeuble, pétri d'angoisse. Je poussai la porte, montai les marches quatre à quatre, cherchai fébrilement les clés devant ma porte, avant de me précipiter chez moi. Je traversai le salon dans une diagonale parfaite tout en déboutonnant ma veste et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre. Le temps d'ouvrir la penderie, d'en sortir un pantalon et une chemise noire, ainsi qu'un trench et un chapeau, de me changer et d'attraper une paire de chaussures de ville, plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les aiguilles de ma montre à gousset bondissaient à chaque fois que je les quittais des yeux. J'enlevai mes gants et les glissai dans ma poche en m'approchant de la cuisine, cherchant n'importe quoi pour caler ma faim pendant le trajet. Une pomme, deux tomates, une demi baguette, un reste de filet mignon fumé et un morceau de fromage atterrirent dans un sac en papier, bientôt rejoint par un laguiole. Je calai sous le bras un journal qui traînait sur la table basse et retournai à l'entrée, ouvrant le placard d'une main pour y retrouver un sac tandis que la porte de l'appartement était largement ouverte sur le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Après avoir fouillé un peu, je remis la main sur une serviette de cuir noir un peu défraîchie. Je la pris en me disant qu'elle ferait l'affaire, l'ouvrit, balançai tout ce que j'avais à la main dedans et la refermai à moitié avant de m'apprêter à partir, et fis demi-tour en pestant pour récupérer mes papiers d'identité et mon argent dans les poches de mon uniforme. Enfin, je claquai la porte derrière moi et partis à la hâte, pas tout à fait persuadé de l'avoir fermée à clé. 

 

* * *

 

Je me souvenais précisément de la nuit qui avait suivi, la tête appuyée contre la vitre dans l'obscurité du train, incapable de dormir, ressassant de nombreux scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Maes avait parlé à la standardiste, il était donc bien là. Et Edward... qui semblait blessé... Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Hugues ne m'avait pas répondu ? J'avais craint le pire et la suite m'avait montré que j'avais eu raison.

Je poussai un soupir en repensant à cette fin de semaine douloureuse. Dans cette situation, la présence d'Edward m'avait été d'un grand soutien, même si jamais je ne le lui avouerais. Alors voilà, je pouvais bien lui pardonner ses frasques, son franc-parler et ses sautes d'humeur.

Et me garder de lui dire qu'à présent, je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui.

 


	4. Le temps qui file (Roxane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinze jours, ça passe vite, surtout quand on est en plein préparatifs de convention ! Nous allons à la Y-con début Novembre avec mon groupe de fanzine, du coup, je dois avancer sur mon doujin pour le publier à temps... Mais je ne vous oublie pas, la preuve avec ce chapitre 3 qui arrive aujourd'hui, comme prévu ! L'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Lacosta et de découvrir quelques personnages de mon cru, j'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Comme pour les chapitres précédents, j'ai fait une petite illustration... l'occasion pour vous de voir un peu à quoi ressemble le personnage de Roxane ! ;)

 

 

**Chapitre 3 : Le temps qui file (Roxane)**

Je m'étais réveillée trop tard ce jour-là. Haïssant le réveil qui n'avait pas sonné, j'avais dû me dépêcher de me préparer, dévaler quatre à quatre les cinq étages de mon immeuble et courir jusqu'au Angel's Chest. J'avais pris comme raccourci l'escalier montant jusqu'à la rue Seroletas et tourné jusqu'au boulevard principal, sentant mes jambes coupées par les dizaines de marches montées laborieusement. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à me permettre d'arriver à l'heure et d'échapper aux remarques sarcastiques de la responsable.

\- Mademoiselle Penovac, vous semblez avoir beaucoup de mépris pour la notion de ponctualité.

\- Je suis désolée Madame Britten, ça n'arrivera plus, murmurai-je, le souffle court, la gorge serrée.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que ce soit la dernière fois. Notre établissement a une réputation à tenir, nous tenons à ce que toutes nos serveuses soient à la hauteur.

\- Oui Madame Britten.

\- Allez vous changer, conclu-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Oui Madame Britten, soufflai-je avec un hochement de tête poli avant de m'enfuir dans les vestiaires.

Je passai le couloir de service à petits pas hâtifs et arrivai devant mon casier. Je tirai la clé de mon décolleté, l'ouvris et sortis mes affaires avant de refermer la porte et d'entrer dans ce que j'appelais dans ma tête le poulailler.

\- Ah, Roxy, tu es là ! fit June en me lançant un sourire. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Oui, j'ai eu une panne de réveil, avouai-je en posant le tas de vêtements sur le banc avant de m'y asseoir pour enlever mes chaussures.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu t'en rachètes un qui marche correctement, sinon ça va te coûter ton travail, fit remarquer mon amie.

\- Oui, fait attention Roxanne, parce qu'il y en a, des filles qui aimeraient avoir ta place ! ajouta Ariane.

\- Je sais, répondis-je un peu sèchement pendant que je retirais ma jupe.

En ignorant les papotages des voisines, je me rhabillais à la hâte, enfilant l'uniforme de la maison, une robe blanche et bleu ciel dangereusement courte. June vint m'aider à refermer la fermeture éclair dans le dos sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander son aide, et me passa mon serre-taille. J'attachais le busc devant, puis tirais sur les boucles pour le resserrer, serrant le ventre. A côté de moi, mes voisines finalisaient tranquillement leur maquillage. Le service commençait dans une douzaine de minutes, et je n'avais pas encore fini de m'habiller. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace.

Rousse, et rebondie, j'avais toujours le sentiment de détonner à côté de June, une belle et grand femme à la silhouette effilée et au cheveux noirs, impeccablement lisses. J'avais les seins trop gros, les cheveux trop fouillis, des taches de rousseur partout, bref, j'étais « brouillonne ».

C'est ce que m'avait dit Madame Britten quand j'avais passé l'examen. Si elle avait été la seule à choisir, jamais je n'aurais travaillé ici, et elle me l'avait bien fait savoir. Heureusement que ma voix et mes talents sur scène avaient tapé dans l'œil du propriétaire, qui était convaincu de mon succès durant le spectacle de cabaret du soir. Heureusement aussi que son instinct s'était confirmé.

Je savais très bien que je devais une fière chandelle à June qui m'avait proposée au Angel's Chest. Après l'incendie de l'imprimerie où j'étais coursière depuis des années, je m'étais retrouvée dans une situation vraiment périlleuse. Quand je n'avais plus d'autre alternative que devenir ermite en forêt ou faire le tapin, il avait fallu se résoudre au pire. Comme mon corps attirait bien des convoitises, j'en avais tiré parti, la mort dans l'âme. L'argent gagné m'avait permis de rembourser mes nombreuses dettes, mais vraiment, c'était une période de ma vie à laquelle je n'aimais pas penser. Malheureusement, étant donné mon manque de talent comme serveuse, la perspective de revenir à cette situation n'était toujours pas définitivement écartée.

\- Le service commence dans 5 minutes ! claironna une des filles.

Je nouai le lacet à ma taille, enfilai la paire d'ailes qui devait couvrir mes épaules, puis engageai le combat contre les cheveux qui refusaient en bloc d'avoir l'air civilisés. Je n'avais pas le temps de les attacher pour leur donner un apparence respectable, adaptée aux exigences de l'établissement. En désespoir de cause, j'enfonçai l'anneau doré qui ornait ma tête comme un diadème et sautai dans mes chaussures.

\- Tes bas ! Tu n'en as mis qu'un ! souffla Ariane avant de quitter la pièce pour les instructions matinales.

\- Merde ! lâchai-je en retirant ma chaussure droite pour réparer l'oubli.

Presque tout le monde était parti alors que je me battais encore avec les porte-jarretelles. _Si un jour je rencontrais celui qui avait inventé ça, je le lui ferais bouffer. Sans sauce._

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me maquiller, geignis-je en attachant le tablier, si petit qu'il en était purement décoratif. Il faudra que j'attende la pause.

\- Mets au moins du rouge à lèvres, fit June en me jetant le sien.

\- Merci June, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, fis-je d'un ton éperdu de reconnaissance.

Elle s'arrêta et me répondit par un regard sérieux, car en réalité, nous savions toutes les deux ce que je ferais sans elle : le trottoir.

Je rattachai le pendentif doré en forme de cœur qui complétait la tenue en suivant mon amie, le cœur battant, et arrivai pile à temps pour écouter les instructions de Madame Britten, aussi maniaques qu'à l'ordinaire. Je vis son regard tomber sur moi et étudier ma mise d'un œil désapprobateur, mais elle ne me fit pas de commentaires. Quand la leçon du matin fut terminé, je me détendis avec un petit soupir. Je n'avais pas été plus dénigrée que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je partis m'acquitter de ma première mission de la journée, en l'occurrence, vérifier la propreté des miroirs dans les alcôves de la grande salle. Armée d'un chiffon fin et de produit à vitre, j'étais priée d'effacer la moindre trace de gras, le moindre postillon, la moindre poussière que je pouvais voir sur les murs et le sol. Ce n'était pas une tâche merveilleuse, mais je préférais pourtant ça à l'accueil des clients. Chanter et danser, faire des claquettes, distribuer des journaux, je pouvais le faire, mais ce que j'acceptais de mettre dans mon CV n'allait pas beaucoup plus loin. Et même si l'établissement était réputé comme étant un des plus sévères de la ville à la fois dans la tenue de celui-ci et dans les exigences de respect des clients, je n'étais pas toujours à l'aise quand certains arrivants me scrutaient ostensiblement de haut en bas. Ça me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

_Au moins, quand on est sur scène, ceux qui nous regardent sont dans le noir, on peut imaginer qu'ils n'existent pas._

La matinée se passa sans anicroche, mis à part Ariane qui avait manqué de perdre l'équilibre en amenant un plateau de thé à la menthe un peu trop précipitamment. J'avais eu peur qu'elle se casse une cheville à cause des patins collés sous nos chaussures pour ne pas rayer les glaces qui tapissaient le sol, mais il n'y avait eu qu'un peu de thé renversé que j'avais aussitôt essuyé sous le regard conciliant de quelques clients. Le repas de midi fut plutôt tranquille, et l'après midi, presque morte. Plusieurs serveuses, dont June et Katalyn, furent dispensées de service jusqu'au dîner-spectacle. Sans surprise, je n'eus pas droit à ce traitement de faveur, et le service continua. Heureusement, parmi les clients, personne ne me regarda de travers. En fin de matinée, j'avais eu le temps d'attacher mes cheveux en deux tresses plaquées et de me maquiller pour dissimuler mes taches de rousseur.

J'étais en train de ranger un paiement dans la caisse quand quelqu'un me poussa du coude.

\- Hé, voilà ton admirateur, souffla Ariane avec un petit coup de coude et un haussement de sourcils amusé.

Je fis un sourire forcé en voyant entrer Tommy. Il me connaissait depuis l'orphelinat, et nous avions eu des amourettes, mais j'étais passée à autre chose quand j'avais commencé à travailler et il ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Depuis qu'il savait que je travaillais au Angel's Chest, il venait dépenser son argent à chaque fois qu'il en avait assez pour venir m'offrir un verre. C'était plutôt rentable pour le cabaret, mais assez gênant pour moi.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de mon embarras quand je l'avais vu entrer dans la première fois dans la grande salle, ébahi au point d'en avoir l'air stupide. Je savais bien que les lieux était impressionnants, avec cette grande pièce haute de plafond, intégralement couverte de miroirs, le gigantesque lustre suspendu à la clef de voûte et les banquettes en fourrure d'un blanc duveteux, importé à prix d'or du nord du pays. C'était kitsch. Spectaculaire, mais profondément kitsch.

Il m'adressa un signe de main et je poussais un soupir avant de m'approcher pour le servir. J'avais déjà essayé d'avoir l'air occupée ailleurs, mais il avait refusé que les autres serveuses s'occupent de lui, comme c'était souvent le cas chez les habitués. Ariane, qui était arrivée un moment avant moi, me rappelait régulièrement que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un client fidèle malgré mon peu d'expérience dans le cabaret. Et même si je trouvais pénible de faire la conversation avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas changé de mentalité depuis ses douze ans, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Et puis, ça faisait partie de mon travail de leur tenir compagnie. En tout bien tout honneur.

Il commanda deux cocktails, un pour lui, un pour moi, qui lui coûtait le triple. Je pris mon temps pour aller le chercher, le ramener, mais il fallait bien que je m'asseye face à lui pour lui faire la conversation. Heureusement, une fois les verres vides, il ne s'éternisa pas, laissant un généreux pourboire sur la table que je glissai hâtivement dans mon décolleté.

\- Avec ça, tu pourras te racheter un réveil, fit June d'un ton taquin alors qu'elle allait chercher de nouveaux cocktails.

Si n'importe qui d'autre avait fait cette remarque, je lui aurait répondu d'un ton acide, mais elle n'eut droit qu'à une moue un peu boudeuse. Puis les clochettes annonçant un nouveau client tintinnabulèrent. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce... Tout le monde était occupé.

_Celui-là est pour ma pomme._

Je composais mon plus beau sourire de façade en m'approchant de la porte, mais je parvins pas à cacher tout à fait ma surprise en voyant arriver un adolescent, manifestement mineur, et résolument petit. L'air sévère sous ses cheveux blonds un peu négligés, intégralement habillé de noir, je remarquai immédiatement la finesse de son visage et ses yeux couleur miel, largement ouverts face au décor incongru.

_Au moins, il sera joli à voir, celui-là._

\- Bonjour monsieur, fis-je avec la petite courbette habituelle.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton un peu perplexe en jetant un coup d'œil autour. Je suis ou exactement ?

\- Au paradis, bien sûr ! débitai-je selon le discours prémâché de l'établissement. Au Angel's Chest, le monde est sans défauts ! Ici, beauté et tendresse sont...

\- Vous servez à manger ? coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Ah... euh...normalement oui, mais à cette heure-ci... Je vais demander, bredouillai-je, prise au dépourvu.

Je fis demi-tour à petits pas hâtifs et me ruai sur June le plus discrètement possible pour éviter de tomber en tentant de traverser trop rapidement la pièce. Ces maudits patins collés sous mes talons, un jour ils me tueraient.

\- Est-ce que la cuisine est en service ? murmurai-je.

\- Le chef vient d'arriver. Ils pourront commencer les entrées dans une vingtaine de minutes, je pense... Je vérifie et je te redis ça.

\- D'accord, merci.

Je revins à pas rapides et peu gracieux vers mon client, dont la silhouette noire semblait encore plus petite de loin. Quel âge il pouvait bien avoir ? Certainement pas vingt et un ans. Je me demandais comment il avait pu avoir l'autorisation d'entrer seul. Mais la personne s'occupant de l'entrée devait avoir eu une bonne raison de le laisser passer... Après tout, c'était une des rares maisons de la ville à suivre scrupuleusement le règlement.

\- La cuisine est en train de se préparer, le service commencera dans une vingtaine de minutes. Et je peux vous proposer un rafraîchissement en attendant, ajoutai-je en entendant la désapprobation de Madame Britten dans ma tête. Voulez-vous venir vous asseoir ? fis-je avec un geste désignant la salle.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et se détacha du mur-miroir où il s'était adossé pour me suivre. Je retins une grimace en pensant qu'il faudrait nettoyer la glace, encore, et lui proposai une place excentrée, qu'il accepta d'un air presque déçu. Puis je lui présentai la carte. Il l'ouvrit et la feuilleta en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il deux colonnes de prix ?

\- La colonne de gauche sont le prix des consommations clients. A droite, ce sont les tarifs pour inviter les serveuses à votre table.

\- Hein ?! Mais c'est exorbitant ! Je pensais que c'était des tarifs de groupe moi !

\- Eh non, répondis-je en sentant un sourire me grignoter le visage malgré moi face à au naturel de sa réaction.

\- Mais pourquoi payer aussi cher pour vous avoir à table ? !

Je me retins de rire devant sa candeur. Il avait du se tromper de ville, ici on ne parlait que d'argent et de sexe.

\- Eh bien, certains clients aiment avoir des _moments de qualité_ avec l'une ou l'autre d'entre nous, l'établissement en laisse la possibilité sans dévaloriser le temps que nous passons à travailler.

\- C'est votre travail, répéta-t-il. Vous servez à boire et à manger, et si on vous paye, vous venez faire la conversation... détailla-t-il avec un mouvement de recul, manifestement désarçonné par le concept.

\- Mais nous n'acceptons pas que les clients se comportent de manière déplacée avec les serveuses. C'est d'ailleurs la fierté du Angel's Chest. ajoutai-je avec un sourire professionnel. La tenue de l'établissement est impeccable, et c'est ce qui en fait sa bonne réputation.

\- Je vois... Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Bientôt sept mois, monsieur.

\- Je vais prendre un cocktail de fruits, en attendant le repas, puis un menu complet, avec le plat du jour. Je suppose que je peux rester pour le spectacle du soir. Et je vais vous offrir un cocktail, pour que vous puissiez discuter avec moi en attendant le repas. Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Euh... un Mojito ? bafouillai-je, surprise qu'il prenne une consommation après le doute qu'il avait affiché face à une logique qui le dépassait visiblement.

\- Un Mojito, alors.

\- Très bien, je vais passer la commande, répondis-je avec un sourire qui ne fit pas disparaître sa mine morose.

\- Tu aurais dû lui demander un Screwdriver, c'est plus cher, souffla Carine en passant à côté de moi avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vénale, grommelai-je d'un ton un peu méprisant.

Je passai la commande, et revins avec les cocktails et une coupelle de tuiles salées maison. Mon client, qui rougissait en regardant le sol, la mine sombre, avait manifestement découvert l'intérêt des miroirs qui le recouvrait. J'étais tellement habituée à ce que certains attendent avidement notre passage pour scruter le reflet de nos culottes que je trouvais sa gène presque touchante. Il releva les yeux vers moi tandis que je posais les verres sur la table, et son regard s'illumina à la vue des petits gâteaux. J'avais à peine posé le récipient qu'il commença à se ruer dessus. Visiblement, il avait faim. Le silence tomba entre nous, tandis que la nourriture disparaissait à vue d'œil. Je commençais à siroter mon Mojito, appréciant la fraîcheur de la boisson et le moelleux du siège après des heures passées debout à parler jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche. L'espace d'un instant, j'oubliais que j'étais supposée travailler. Puis mes obligations me revinrent en tête.

\- Posez-moi une question, fis-je en souriant, assise en face de lui dans un de ces petits fauteuils que l'on qualifiait moqueusement de fluffy dans les vestiaires.

L'adolescent était tellement surprenant que je commençais à me dire que ce métier de serveuse pouvait finalement être amusant quelquefois.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissiez bien Cindy Edgeer ? demanda-t-il, avant d'entamer son cocktail en me fixant du coin de l'œil.

Mon sourire disparu s'éclipsa puis revint, plus forcé qu'auparavant.

_D'où il sort son nom ?_

\- Cindy... Je ne l'ai pas connue très longtemps, elle est partie quelques mois après mon arrivée.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Vous l'aimiez bien ? fit le petit blond en avalant le dernier morceau de tuile.

J'étais désarçonnée par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Enfantin et à la fois sérieux, presque sévère, il continuait son interrogatoire le plus naturellement du monde, intimidant mais à priori pas méchant. Beaucoup de questions passèrent dans ma tête, avant que je me décide à lui répondre honnêtement.

\- Je l'aimais bien, oui. Certaines disaient qu'elle était un peu bêcheuse, mais n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. Patiente, elle m'a donné beaucoup de conseils quand je suis arrivée. Pour le service, pour le chant...

\- Vous savez pourquoi elle est partie ?

\- Non, fis-je, en me sentant mal à l'aise, ayant le sentiment de mentir même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

\- Pas la moindre idée ? insista-t-il après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de cocktail.

\- Les autres filles disent qu'elle est partie avec un riche client, répondis-je du bout des lèvres, en regardant ailleurs. C'est vrai que c'est assez courant, mais...

Comme le silence s'appesantit, je me sentis obligée de tourner les yeux vers lui. Et quand je vis l'expression, silencieusement inquiète, profondément sérieuse et un petit peu triste qui s'était installée sur son visage, je compris que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui.

Il était de son côté.

\- Mais vous ne pensez pas que ça soit vrai, ça ne lui ressemble pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense...

\- Roxane, fit June en posant sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter malgré la légèreté de son geste. Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton _moment de qualité_ , mais il est va être l'heure de se préparer au spectacle.

Déjà ?! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure m'étonnai-je tandis qu'elle repartait aussi sec.

\- Vous pensez... répéta à mi-voix l'adolescent, solidement attaché au fil de la conversation.

\- Je pense qu'elle aimait beaucoup trop danser, répondis-je évasivement, peinant à formuler quoi que ce soit entre le terrain périlleux de la conversation et l'urgence que j'avais à me préparer pour mon numéro.

\- Roxane !

\- J'arrive ! fis-je, juste assez fort pour que les filles m'entendent, sans troubler l'atmosphère cotonneuse de la pièce.

\- Je paye un Mojito une fortune et vous ne le buvez même pas, grommela-t-il en contemplant mon verre presque plein.

\- Je suis désolée... fis-je en m'étonnant de ma sincérité.

\- Ça arrive souvent ?

\- Pas avec moi, répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

\- J'aurais d'autres occasions de discuter avec vous ?

\- Ici, tous les jours, répondis-je comme on me l'avait appris, reproduisant par réflexe le même sourire forcé.

\- Non, mais...

Il me lança un regard plein de sous entendus d'un autre ordre de ceux que je subissais d'habitude.

\- Roxaaaane ! chantonna June qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

\- Au sommet du grand escalier, rue Seroletas, après le spectacle, soufflai-je avant de quitter précipitamment la table.

 _Bon dieux, ces chaussures !_ pensai-je en me sentant glisser dangereusement tandis que je rejoignais les autres aussi vite que les conditions me le permettaient. Une fois arrivée au couloir, je courus pour récupérer mon costume de scène dans mon casier, réalisant que je n'y avais toujours pas rangé mes vêtements de ville, et retournai au vestiaire où tout le monde était déjà en train de s'activer dans cette ambiance fébrile que j'adorais malgré moi.

\- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! fit June qui était en train de poser ses faux cils à plumes d'un geste assuré.

\- Roxane, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec un client, commenta Carine d'un œil amusé tandis qu'elle démêlait sommairement ses cheveux.

\- Mais il a quel âge ? ! s'exclama Ariane, encore à moitié nue. Il a vraiment l'air d'un gamin !

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment il est rentré ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Pas grand-chose... on a pas eu le temps d'en dire beaucoup, répondis-je évasivement en desserrant le lacet de mon body corseté de cuir noir.

\- Il reviendra demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, dis-donc ! fit Carine d'un ton déçu.

\- Bah, tu la connais... A part son réveil en panne, Roxy ne dit jamais rien sur elle !

\- Hé ! J'ai le droit de conserver un peu d'intimité ! me rebiffai-je en rougissant. Déjà qu'on se voit à poil ou presque plusieurs fois par jour, je vais pas vous raconter toute ma vie, non plus !

\- Bah, juste un petit bout alors ! répondit Carine en souriant largement d'un air presque gourmand.

\- Non plus, répondis-je en montrant les dents de manière moins sympathique.

\- Pas ce soir, en tout cas, on est pas en avance, commenta June en jetant un œil à l'horloge. Ariane, tu passes en deuxième, tu n'es même pas habillée, pesta-t-elle en reboutonnant le dos de son body. Chaque soir c'est la même chose, vous êtes toutes en retard ! Comment c'est possible, alors que ce spectacle tourne depuis des mois ?!

Les chahuts habituels reprirent comme chaque soir, et comme d'habitude, le spectacle commença à temps par un tour de passe-passe acrobatique. Je me retrouvais en coulisses, seule avec June, qui me lança un de ses regards sérieux qui me faisait bien sentir ses cinq années de plus.

\- Fais attention, m'avertit-elle.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a parlé de Cindy ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est une personne de confiance.

\- Ton petit sixième sens, c'est ça ? fit June avec un petit sourire sans joie.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Le silence retomba tandis que résonnait le piano accompagnant l'effeuillage d'Ariane. Quelques rires montaient de la salle. Le metteur en scène avait concocté un numéro en adéquation avec son caractère fantasque et le résultat était un numéro de burlesque à l'humour croustillant... Mais pour l'heure, son spectacle me laissait indifférente, j'avais autre chose en tête.

\- Mais tu comprends, il vient peut-être changer les choses ! il peut peut-être l'aider ! justifiai-je en brisant le silence.

\- Soit il est envoyé par eux pour la retrouver, et tu risques gros, soit il est honnête, et il te mettra presque autant en danger.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais la refermai. Si cruel que soit le tableau qu'elle dressait de la situation, il était juste et je le savais. Mais en repensant au papier ou était griffonné un « à l'aide ! » au rouge à lèvres, tombé presque par hasard dans mon casier la nuit où la porte arrière avait été forcée, j'étais résolue à me « mettre en danger ».


	5. Découvrir une alliée (Edward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila le chapitre 4 ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir l'illustration qui va avec, mais je l'ajouterais après coup...

** Chapitre 4 : Découvrir une alliée (Edward) **

Enfin, je commençais à y voir plus clair. Depuis mon arrivée à Lacosta, j'avais eu le temps de visiter la ville, le nez au vent, pour me faire une idée de l'ambiance qui y régnait, de repérer les lieux qui avaient été le théâtre des événements qui m'avaient fait venir ici, et de constater que les gens n'étaient plus très bavards dès que l'on abordait des sujets gênants. Il suffisait d'évoquer le nom de Fanny Wilder pour que tous les visages se ferment et que l'on regarde ailleurs.

Puis j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer Roxane. Non seulement elle ne m'avait pas fait sortir quand je lui avais posé des questions, mais en plus, elle avait accepté de me voir après son spectacle. Même s'il fallait avouer que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à la regarder en face après l'avoir vu danser nue ou peu s'en faut, sur la scène du Angel's Chest, j'étais content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui acceptait enfin de répondre à mes questions. Elle m'avait taquiné en me voyant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que je la voyais arriver, disant que ça n'était qu'un métier parmi d'autres et qu'il ne fallait pas s'embarrasser comme ça. Puis elle m'avait proposé de venir chez elle pour discuter en tout discrétion.

Elle m'avait fait descendre un grand escalier de pierre qui se frayait un chemin sinueux entre des maisons à la rectitude relative, laissant entrevoir des rues étroites aux enseignes vives, la plupart très animées, certaines décorées de lampions. L'ambiance était tellement festive que je peinais à croire que le contenu du dossier était vrai quand je voyais comme les lieux étaient animés. C'était une belle ville, les bâtiments du centre-ville étaient particulièrement spectaculaires, mais même ceux des autres quartiers avaient du charme ou de l'élégance. Difficile de croire, en voyant les passants joyeux, discutant un verre à la main, que les lieux avaient été le théâtre de meurtres et de disparitions depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Dans le pays, on dit que si on se force assez à sourire, on finit par être vraiment heureux, expliqua la rouquine comme si elle avait deviné à qui je pensais. Alors, même quand ça va mal, on chante et on danse.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse, mais ça serait pire si je ne savais pas sourire, répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle m'avait mené dans un quartier plus pauvre, là où les immeubles bas s'adossaient les uns aux autres, les façades barrées par les mêmes escaliers de secours. Certaines portaient encore des traces d'un incendie ancien, des fissures, et même des explosions. Des murs écroulés avaient été réparés à la va-vite, certains étaient restés en ruine, simplement bâchés ou remplacés par de la tôle ondulée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer les bâtiments couverts de cicatrices, me mordant les lèvres.

\- C'était durant la rébellion ishbale. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont venus jusqu'ici dans l'espoir de passer la frontière d'Aruego. Je suppose que quelques-uns ont réussi, mais la plupart sont morts ici.

\- Je vois... Ils n'ont jamais reconstruit cette partie de la ville ? demandai-je, le regard triste.

\- Avec quel argent ? demanda la rousse avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que l'Etat avait débloqué de l'argent pour la reconstruction des villes touchées par la guerre. Lacosta n'a rien reçu ?

\- Non. L'Armée n'a aucune raison d'aider une ville qui ne reconnaît pas son autorité, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de sortir son trousseau de clés. Ici, l'autorité du Maire est plus respectée que celle des Généraux. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle des choses interdites ailleurs sont considérées comme légales ici.

\- Comme la prostitution, par exemple ? demandai-je.

Elle se figea un instant, puis confirma d'une voix creuse.

\- Oui, comme la prostitution.

L'immeuble où elle avait son appartement faisait partie des mieux lotis de la rue, mais le papier peint de l'entrée était tout de même assez miteux. Elle me fit monter les quatre étages avant de pousser la porte du bout du couloir.

\- Voila, c'est un peu minable, mais bienvenue quand même.

Elle avait dit ça du ton de celle qui prend la situation avec philosophie. Je jetai un coup d’œil circulaire à la pièce. Un grand lit au pied duquel se trouvait un vieux réveil, une table sur laquelle était posée une radio, deux chaises, un coin cuisine minimal, et une porte qui donnait sans doute sur une salle de bain. Les murs étaient sérieusement défraîchis, mais les lieux étaient plutôt bien tenus. Pour cacher le papier peint jauni qui se délitait presque par endroits, elle l'avait recouvert presque intégralement d'affiches de chanteuses et danseuses de l'Opéra de Central-city, de coupures de journaux sur des spectacles et de cartes postales présentant des femmes élégantes aux tenues extravagantes. Sur son unique étagère, on voyait surtout des partitions et des livres de chants. Manifestement, Roxane avait une passion et la suivait avec acharnement.

Nous nous assîmes pour discuter, tandis qu'elle nous servait des bières, faute d'avoir autre chose. Je lui sortis ma montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat et mon dossier de mission en preuve de ma bonne foi. Si j'étais là, c'était pour mettre de l'ordre dans la ville. Après ça, elle sembla sûre de pouvoir me faire confiance et accepta de parler à son tour.

C'est là qu'elle me raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur Cindy : sa beauté et son caractère attachant, sa peur croissante, un admirateur secret trop insistant. Elle avait pensé à s'enfuir de la ville, elles en avaient même discuté ensemble, alors que la jeune fille, trop effrayée pour rentrer chez elle, s'était mise à loger au Angel's Chest sous l’œil désapprobateur de Britten, la sous-directrice. Deux nuits plus tard, la porte arrière avait été forcée, et Cindy avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un papier griffonné derrière elle.

Et tout le monde avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Parce que c'était comme ça que ça se passait dans cette ville. Si une imprimerie était incendiée, on concluait à un accident, et les employées cherchaient un travail ailleurs. C'était comme ça que Roxane avait brutalement changé d'orientation. Elle fut la première surprise de voir que cet incident figurait dans le dossier.

\- C'est bizarre, personne n'y a accordé d'importance à ce moment-là, les autorités locales ont conclu a un accident... pourtant, Earnest Grant, le propriétaire des lieux et du journal local est mort dans l'incendie en question, avait-elle dit avec un éclat de tristesse dans le regard.

\- C'est anormal d'avoir conclu à l'accident dans ces conditions, même moi je m'en rends compte ! m'indignai-je. Regardez sur cette photo, elle n'est pas de très bonne qualité, mais on y voit très bien une traînée noire le long de la porte de service. C'est impossible que du matériel facilement inflammable ait pu être stocké là alors que c'est un lieu de passage, ça serait un contresens ! Par contre, l'hypothèse que quelqu'un ait créé volontairement un départ de feu en déposant du combustible à l'entrée du bâtiment est tout de suite plus plausible.

Roxane pris la photo que je lui tendais et la scruta attentivement, les lèvres pincées, le visage fermé.

\- C'est vrai que cette porte donne sur la rue arrière.... Elle sert beaucoup pour les livraisons, jamais on ne stockait de matériel à cet endroit. Ça veut bien dire que mon ancien patron s'est fait assassiner ?

\- Probablement, confirmai-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me sentir un peu triste en lui apportant cette mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua-t-elle. Mais ici, tout est accidentel. Il n'y a que le meurtre de Fanny Wilder pour lequel ils n'ont pas su mentir. Il faut dire qu'on peut difficilement conclure au suicide quand une femme se fait tirer dans le dos en pleine rue. Non, ce qui est bizarre, c'est que vous ayez reçu toutes ces plaintes alors qu'ils essayent de faire disparaître les preuves.

\- Qui, ils ? demandai-je, mettant le doigt sur la question gênante.

\- … Je ne sais pas exactement, avait répondu Roxane avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Ceux qui contrôlent la ville. Le Maire, l'armée locale peut-être... Je ne sais pas vraiment qui est derrière tout ça, mais on dirait qu'ils étouffent toute affaire suspecte, tout ce qui ressemblerait à un crime...

\- On peut imaginer que le Maire cherche à dissimuler les problèmes pour que l'armée ne vienne pas reprendre le contrôle de la ville. Ou simplement, pour les affaires... Est-ce que les gens viendraient dépenser leur argent dans ces établissements s'ils savaient qu'il y avait des meurtres et des disparitions ? Ça me paraît peu probable.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un raisonnement classique. Si Madame Britten désapprouvait que Cindy loge au Angel's Chest, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle avait peur pour la réputation de l'établissement. Cette vieille pie !

\- Vous ne la portez pas dans votre cœur, commentai-je en retenant mal un petit sourire.

\- Non. C'est une maniaque qui aime contraindre les autres à faire exactement ce qu'elle attend d'eux.

\- Ah, je crois que je vous comprends, répondis-je avec un sourire désabusé en repensant à mon propre supérieur.

Nous repartîmes dans des grandes discussions. Je lui racontai tous les liens que j'avais pu faire, même les plus absurdes, et elle balaya la plupart d'un revers de main, connaissant beaucoup mieux la ville et ses habitants qu'elle ne le pensait. A son tour, elle me donna des bribes d'informations manquantes pour compléter les dossiers et leur donner du sens. Les affaires étaient tellement nombreuses, tellement disparates qu'il paraissait presque impossible de trouver un lien pour toutes les expliquer. Ça n'avait pas de sens. On aurait dit que la personne qui avait fait se dossier avait attrapé tout ce qui traînait dans son bureau et l'avait fourré pêle-mêle dans une enveloppe. Plus nous avancions dans nos réflexions, plus cette liasse de feuilles sonnait comme un appel au secours.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a monté ce dossier en cachette et te l'a envoyé.

\- Il ne m'était pas spécifiquement destiné, c'est mon supérieur qui a choisi de me le confier, précisai-je. Mais effectivement, il y a des lacunes, des choses qui ne sont absolument pas évoquées, d'autres très détaillées... Pour avoir accès à ces informations, ça devait vraiment être quelqu'un de l'armée, je pense.

\- Ça devait être risqué s'il a agi sans respecter les ordres de ses supérieurs... je me demande ce qui l'a motivé à monter ce dossier.

\- C'est une bonne question. Si on arrive à trouver qui a fait ça, il pourrait devenir un allié de poids.

\- Mais ça le mettrait en danger, tempéra la rouquine. Si les autres apprennent qu'il est responsable des fuites, il risque gros. Des gens se font tuer pour moins que ça.

\- … Vraiment ? fis-je, estomaqué par le calme avec lequel elle avait fait sa remarque.

Elle se figea dans un instant d'hésitation, comme si elle avait réalisé le sens de ce qu'elle avait dit spontanément.

\- Vraiment. D'ailleurs, si tu as débarqué avec tes gros sabots en posant des questions comme tu l'as fait au Angel's Chest, tu ne pas risques d'avoir quelques menaces ?

\- Mince... moi qui pensais être discret, bafouillai-je en portant la main à ma bouche, honteux.

\- Tu as une drôle de définition de la discrétion...

\- D'habitude, j'arrive et j'explose tout sur mon passage, grommelai-je en me grattant la joue. Je n'aime pas les missions trop subtiles.

\- Ahaha, il va falloir changer de méthode, même si tu es très fort, ça ne sert à rien si tu ne sais pas sur qui taper.

\- Je sais, grommelai-je en me resservant de bière.

Quand est-ce qu'on s'était mis à se tutoyer ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. La fatigue, ou l'alcool, sans doute. En tout cas, ça ne me gênait pas un seul instant. Je jetai un œil à Roxane, surpris de réaliser que je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise en sa présence alors que je ne la connaissais pas le matin même – et que je l'avais malencontreusement vue à poil en train de danser. Peut-être parce toute son apparence avait quelque chose de doux et honnête, ses cheveux bouclés vivant leur indépendance autour d'un visage arrondi parsemé de taches de rousseur, ses yeux bleu-vert avec des éclats dorés, ses épaules arrondies. Elle avait la silhouette d'une maman, et le regard pétillant d'une fillette. Même le fait de l'avoir vue danser en sous-vêtements en cuirs couvert de plumes ne parvenait pas à ruiner complètement cela, comme si elle était tellement habituée à ce que les autres la voient comme ça que ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, aussi inimaginable que ça puisse me paraître.

Je repris la conversation, résolu à trouver un plan de bataille pour la journée de demain. La nuit était bien avancée, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions vraiment envie de dormir. Elle était résolue à retrouver son amie Cindy, et moi à résoudre ce mystère au plus vite pour pouvoir revenir à Central ou d'autres choses m'attendaient, à commencer par mon frère, dont l'absence fantomatique m'avait pesé à longueur de journée, me retombant dessus à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seul dans les rues. Vraiment, il fallait que je me dépêche d'aller le rejoindre, il devait se sentir tellement seul, lui aussi. Peut-être encore plus que moi, d'ailleurs. Mais pour le retrouver, il fallait d'abord que je m'acquitte de ma mission.

Ensemble, nous listâmes les questions essentielles, les pistes qui pourraient nous rapporter des indices. Roxane me promit de remettre la main sur les derniers journaux publiés chez Earnest Grant pour y chercher une raison à sa mort. De mon côté, je comptais faire une visite au QG de l'armée locale pour estimer la menace que ça représentait et me faire passer pour un alchimiste un peu corrompu et facilement influençable. Après tout, j'avais réussi à amadouer Yoki à Youswell pour lui racheter sa mine, qu'est-ce que qui m'empêchait de me faire passer pour une crapule ? Ce serait encore le meilleur moyen de me fondre dans le décor. L'important, c'était de savoir ce qui se tramait en ville.

Ce n'est que quand Roxane tourna la tête vers la fenêtre que je me rendis compte que le jour s'était déjà levé, Elle me proposa de manger un morceau, ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir après une nuit blanche, et je m'assis à califourchon sur la chaise pour la regarder cuisiner en discutant de sujets plus anodins. Elle avait pris une poêle et y lançait machinalement de l'huile d'olive et des légumes qu'elle découpait au fur et à mesure, ajoutant des herbes séchées tout en discutant. L'odeur qui me chatouilla les narines me fit bientôt saliver.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup la danse, non ? notai-je en désignant les affiches.

\- Le chant et la danse, oui, je voudrais en faire mon métier, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Mais pas ici, à faire des strip-tease pour de vieux cochons. Je veux partir à Central-city et devenir meneuse de revue, c'est mon rêve !

\- Impressionnant, commentai-je simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite... Il faut d'abord que j'arrive à mettre assez d'argent de côté. Il paraît que la vie est très chère, là-bas, et il faut que j'aie de quoi me retourner si les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien que prévu.

Je repensai au prix des cocktails du Angel's Chest et me dis que c'était une question de point de vue. Mais avec les économies laissées par notre mère, puis mon salaire conséquent d'Alchimiste d’État, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu à me soucier du manque d'argent. En repensant à tous ceux que j'avais pu entrevoir, qui vivaient dans la misère et galéraient pour avoir de quoi manger pendant que le dépensais sans même y penser, je me sentis soudainement un peu honteux, et baissai le nez.

Mon hôte ne sembla pas le remarquer et se concentra sur le plat, faisant sauter les légumes en fredonnant une mélodie familière, presque couverte par le bruit de l'huile rissolant. Mais je reconnaissais l'air, et il me remplit de nostalgie.

 

 

_Ce sont les crapauds_ , pensai-je. Nous chantions souvent cette chanson avec Maman quand j'étais enfant...

_La nuit est limpide, l'étang est sans ride, dans le ciel splendide, luit le_

_croissant d'or._

_Orme, chêne ou tremble, nul arbre ne tremble au loin le bois semble,_

_un géant qui dort..._

_Chien ni loup, ne quitte sa niche ou son gîte aucun bruit n'agite_

_la terre au repos_

_Alors dans la vase, ouvrant en extase leurs yeux de topaze_

_chantent les crapauds..._

_Ils disent « nous sommes..._

Roxanne s'arrêta de chanter et se retourna vers moi, surprise. A ce moment-là seulement, je réalisai que, bercé par la fatigue, l'alcool et la nostalgie, moi aussi je m'étais mis à fredonner la chanson sans y penser, et rougis violemment.

_Oh non..._

\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu, au début, mais tu chantes pas mal, dis donc ! remarqua-t-elle.

Sa remarque me fit rougir davantage. Je repris ma bouteille aux trois quarts vides et recommençai à boire pour masquer ma gène.

\- Par contre, tu as une voix vachement aiguë, quand tu chantes, lança-t-elle en plantant sur moi un regard dépourvu de jugement mais terriblement attentif.

Je recrachai brutalement la bière que j'avais dans la bouche et toussai abondamment après avoir avalé de travers. Il ne fallait pas me dire des trucs pareils, déjà que j'étais mort de honte... Elle s'approcha et me donna quelques claques dans le dos pour m'aider à respirer dans un geste moins utile que réconfortant.

\- Eh bah, et bah, et bah, faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils, c'était un compliment, fit-elle avec un large sourire tandis que je retrouvais peu à peu une respiration normale. Tiens, mange, c'est prêt !

\- Merci, répondis-je d'une voix rauque, le nez et la gorge en feu, les larmes aux yeux.

Je regardais soigneusement ailleurs en mangeant le plat qu'elle avait préparé. C'était bon. Un peu moche, mais bon. Je sentais qu'elle me fixait un peu trop attentivement à mon goût.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris à chanter ? questionna-t-elle, me faisant sursauter.

\- Je n'ai pas particulièrement appris, c'est ma mère qui... qui chantait avec mon frère et moi.

\- Oh, elle doit être bonne chanteuse alors. Je pourrais la rencontrer ?

\- Je ne pense pas... elle est morte quand j'avais neuf ans, marmonnai-je.

\- Oh, pardon.

Un silence mal à l'aise tomba dans la pièce jusque là chaleureuse. La honte s'estompant, je réalisai que je n'avais plus vraiment chanté depuis longtemps. A la mort de ma mère, nous n'avions plus tellement le cœur à ça, mon frère et moi. Et même si ça nous arrivait encore quelquefois, depuis le jour où nous avions tenté de la transmuter, nous n'avions plus jamais fredonné la moindre mélodie. Je repensai à Al, enfermé dans son armure, et la simple idée d'entendre ces chansons déformées par des échos métalliques me serra encore le cœur. Même si maintenant, il avait retrouvé son corps...

\- Tu as quel âge maintenant ?

\- Hein ? fis-je, tiré de mes souvenirs. Euh... j'ai quinze ans.

\- Ah oui, je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas bien vieux... Comment ça se fait que tu sois haut gradé dans l'armée à ton âge ?

\- J'ai passé l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

\- C'est pas super dur ?

\- Si.

\- Oh. Mais tu avais quel âge quand tu l'as passé ?

\- Douze ans.

\- Oh.

Elle me fixa d'un air surpris et manifestement admiratif.

\- Tu es un surdoué, c'est ça ?

\- Il paraît, marmonnai-je, un peu gêné, avant de recommencer à manger.

\- Si seulement je pouvais en dire autant... fit-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Le soleil commençait à entrer dans la pièce, nous faisant réaliser que nous allions entamer une nouvelle journée sans avoir dormi du tout. Roxane jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil et poussa un soupir en annonçant d'un ton un peu las qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à devoir retourner travailler. Elle reprit les assiettes et fit rapidement la vaisselle, puis annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Je hochai la tête, n'ayant rien à répondre à ça, puis me calai dans le coin de la pièce opposé à la porte de la salle de bain, explorant le contenu de son étagère pour me changer les idées.

Mis à part une pile réduite de vêtements, elle avait surtout des partitions, et je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose. Enfin, je savais plus ou moins lire la musique, ma mère m'avait appris le principe. A force de l'accompagner quand elle jouait de la musique et de tourner les pages de partition au bon moment, je pouvais reconnaître le rythme et l'écart des notes, mais jamais je n'avais su, comme elle, les nommer ou fredonner une mélodie en suivant des yeux les portées. C'était une des choses que j'avais trouvées impressionnantes à l'époque. Ces lignes tachetées lui semblaient aussi évidentes à lire que les cercles d'alchimie qui s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit en permanence. Roxane, elle, devait avoir la tête remplie de musiques et de chants.

C'était peut-être plus agréable. Les murs n'isolaient pas grand-chose, et je l'entendais fredonner un air léger dans la pièce adjacente, accompagnée par le son des éclaboussures. Comment faisait-elle pour garder cette légèreté, alors qu'elle vivait dans cette ville, dans ce taudis, je n'en savais rien, et pour tout dire, j'étais presque jaloux face à sa bonne humeur.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'arrivais encore à m'amuser, à trouver un peu de légèreté ici et là, mais depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans le cinquième laboratoire, j'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne saurais rire. Trop de choses m'étaient tombées dessus ce jour-là, des choses qui me dépassaient complètement. Les Homonculus, les choses qu'ils avaient dit ce jour-là, les prisonniers sur le point d'être sacrifiés, les quantités obscènes de pierre philosophale... Tout cela formait un magma terrifiant dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir clairement mais dont le simple souvenir m'oppressait. La gorge serrée, je reposai le livret de partitions et me repliai sur moi-même, prostré, les genoux contre la poitrine, serrant les dents, la tête fourrée au creux de mes bras. Mon frère me manquait terriblement, Winry aussi, et Hugues... il ne valait mieux ne même pas y penser. Gracia Hugues m'inquiétait, le souvenir d'Envy me terrifiait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Lui qui avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de me massacrer, qui avait assez d'autorité sur lui pour l'empêcher de m'achever ? Qui avait assez de puissance pour lui imposer le respect ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Pour m'utiliser ? Dans quel but ? Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire, entre le trou béant que laissait l'absence d'Al, lui qui avait toujours été près de moi d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, l'inquiétude que j'avais pour tout ceux qui étaient restés à Central-city, à portée de main de l'ennemi, et l'angoisse profonde que j'avais à l'idée de ce que j'aurais à affronter à l'avenir...

\- Ça va ? questionna Roxane d'une voix douce, me faisant pourtant sursauter.

Je levai les yeux vers elle en tâchant de composer une expression anodine, et rougis immédiatement en découvrant qu'elle s'était penchée vers moi simplement enveloppée dans sa serviette de bain.

\- Ça va, mentis-je, d'un ton un peu grognon. Juste la fatigue.

La réponse sembla lui convenir, en tout cas, elle se dirigea vers son étagère pour y prendre des vêtements propres. Quand je compris qu'elle allait se changer dans la pièce, je tournai précipitamment la tête vers le mur. Etait-ce possible d'être à se point impudique ?

\- Si tu veux rester dormir ici, je te prête un double des clés.

\- … Tu prêtes souvent des doubles de clés aux inconnus ? C'est un peu désinvolte de me proposer, ça tu trouves pas ?

_Déjà que tu te ballades à poil dans la même pièce que moi_ , achevai-je en pensée.

\- Très rarement. Mais bon, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à voler ici, et puis, tu as une bonne aura.

\- Hein ? lâchai-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- C'est gravé sur ton front que tu es quelqu'un d'honnête, traduit-elle avec un sourire tout en boutonnant sa robe.

\- Ah, vraiment ? commentai-je d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

_Si elle savait à quel point je passe ma vie à mentir ces derniers temps !_

\- Allez, tiens, m'apostropha-t-elle en me jetant un trousseau de clés. Fais comme chez toi, si tu veux dormir ou prendre une douche... Il faut que tu sois en forme si tu veux séduire les militaires.

\- Je ne veux pas séduire les militaires. Je veux me faire passer pour une crapule.

J'avais machinalement attrapé les clés au vol et la regardais prendre son sac pour partir.

\- Peu importe comment tu t'y prends, tant que ça marche. Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à retrouver Cindy, rappela-t-elle en me montrant du doigt, les sourcils froncés par une expression résolue.

\- C'est toi qui va m'aider, plutôt !

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, nabot !

\- EH !

Je lâchai une de ces bordée de jurons dont j'avais le secret, mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte avec un éclat de rire, qui s'éloigna sans scrupules dans le couloir en même temps que le claquement de ses talons. Je me calmai, faute de public, et me laissai tomber sur son lit qui me fit rebondir avec un grincement de ressors. Je restai allongé là, poussant un soupir. Un moment de solitude. Je me sentais poisseux, la poitrine écrasée sous mes bandages qui commençaient vraiment à se défaire ou à roulotter, me sciant la peau par endroits. A coup sûr, prendre une douche me ferait du bien. J'espérais vaguement qu'il n'y aurait pas de miroir dans sa salle de bain, voir mon reflet me mettait toujours mal à l'aise... Je me mordillai les lèvres, tandis que les personnes que j'avais côtoyé pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital me revenaient dans un flash. Je devais les protéger. Tous ceux que j'aimais, tous ceux qui m'avaient aidé, je devais les protéger. Et pour cela, il fallait d'abord que je m'acquitte de cette mission.

\- Allez, m'encourageai-je à voix haute en me rasseyant sur le lit grâce à mon élan. C'est le travail qu'on ne commence pas qui est le plus long à finir !

Cette journée promettait d'être très remplie...

 

* * *

 

 

- Dis-donc, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? grogna le militaire qui gardait l'entrée du quartier général de Lacosta. Ce bâtiment est réservé aux membres de l'armée, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir avant d'avoir des problèmes.

Je le toisai d'un regard noir en glissant la main dans ma poche. Il fit un pas vers moi, vaguement menaçant, et je remarquai qu'il avait déjà la main sur son arme. S'il pensait avoir affaire à un simple enfant, il était inutilement menaçant ; s'il savait qui j'étais, il était juste stupide. Je sortis ma montre d'Alchimiste d’État portant le blason d'Amestris, la preuve que j'étais membre de l'armée. Il s'arrêta, hésitant face à se symbole d'autorité, mais ne semblait pas encore tout à fait sûr de vouloir me laisser passer pour autant.

\- Vous savez que je suis suffisamment gradé pour vous virer sans préavis ? demandai-je d'un ton tranquille, penchant la tête légèrement de côté. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser passer sans faire plus d'histoires.

Le calme imperturbable dont je faisais preuve acheva de le désarçonner, et il recula pour me laisser passer sans réussir à dissimuler son aversion. J'entrai dans le bâtiment privé, levant les yeux vers les hauts plafonds.

Le quartier général de Lacosta était infiniment plus petit que celui d'East-city, sans parler de celui de Central, mais les bâtiments étaient bien plus beaux que ceux dont j'avais l'habitude. Des plafonds ornés de fresques, des moulures dorées, des portes de bois sculptées... Tout était rutilant, parfaitement entretenu.

_Ils n'ont pas du se faire attaquer souvent ici_ , pensai-je en observant les lieux. Les fenêtres étaient immenses, elles faisaient plus de trois mètres de haut, et les rayons de soleil éclaboussaient les parquets de lumière malgré les rideaux en voile. Les portes étaient richement décorées, pour certaines ornées de haut-reliefs... Tout cela était magnifique, mais en terme de défense, c'était à peine mieux qu'un château de cartes.

Je repensai à l'homme à l'entrée. Il semblait bien qu'on craignait davantage des fouineurs que des attaques à main armée. Cela me conforta dans l'idée que l'armée avait sans doute quelque chose à cacher. Cette chose que je devais dénicher.

Une femme, sans doute simple secrétaire si on se référait à ses galons et au fait qu'elle portait une jupe, arpentait le couloir dans ma direction, le nez dans des dossiers, l'air affairé. Ce n'est en qu'arrivant à ma hauteur qu'elle remarqua ma présence. Elle eut comme un sursaut, manifestement surprise de me trouver là.

\- Bonjour, fis-je aimablement. Puis-je rencontrer votre supérieur ?

\- Je... qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le Fullmetal Alchemist, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me jaugea quelques secondes, se demandant peut-être si c'était une mauvaise blague, mais n'osa pas me remettre en cause. Elle serra donc ses dossiers contre sa poitrine d'un air un peu inquiet et me fit signe de la suivre.

Je marchais derrière elle, observant sa silhouette toute fine. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés étaient remontés dans un chignon délicat, elle était maquillée, les ongles vernis, et portait des chaussures noires à haut talons. Elle m'inspirait la même impression de fragilité sauvage qu'une biche, prête à détaler au moindre craquement. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans l'armée, c'était la première question qui me venait à l'esprit. Je repensais à Riza Hawkeye ou Maria Ross. Le peu de femmes que j'avais vu porter l'uniforme avaient toutes une aura particulière et un caractère affirmé. Jamais je n'en avais discuté avec elles, nous n'étions pas assez proches pour cela, mais je savais qu'elles défendaient leur place bec et ongles et combattaient aussi bien que les hommes. Elle, en revanche... elle donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir tenu une arme dans ses mains.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans l'armée ? demandai-je d'un ton badin.

\- Cela fait un mois et demi, avoua-t-elle.

_Je vois. C'est une bleue._

\- Vous vous y plaisez ?

\- Dire que je m'y plais, hé bien, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire un peu désabusé. Je sais que je n'ai rien d'une combattante, mais mon père m'y a fait rentrer, et travailler comme secrétaire est tout de même à ma portée. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je devienne serveuse, strip-teaseuse ou...

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, répondis-je à sa phrase laissée en suspens. Si vous aviez eu le choix, vous auriez voulu faire quoi comme métier ?

\- Être libraire, ou bibliothécaire m'aurait bien plu. Mais ici les perspectives sont assez limitées... et j'avoue avoir trop peur pour partir seule dans une autre ville.

Je hochai la tête, songeur. Naître femme à Lacosta, ça n'était vraiment pas un cadeau.

Comme nous arrivions à hauteur d'une porte, elle leva la main et frappa trois coups secs, trouvant par miracle une surface non sculptée sur celle-ci.

\- Quoi ? grogna une voix d'homme peu aimable.

\- Un visiteur voudrait vous rencontrer, annonça la jeune femme aussi fermement que le permettait sa voix fluette.

\- Et il ne peux pas attendre ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit-elle en me jetant un coup d’œil.

Il y eu un grommellement, des bruits de pas, et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant voir un homme ventripotent qui avait abandonné sa veste d'uniforme sur une chaise, sans doute à cause de la chaleur. J'eus le temps d'entrevoir un billard sur lequel se penchaient deux militaires qui n'avaient pas cessé leur discussion, Un canapé dans lequel trois autres s'étaient vautrées en discutant, ainsi qu'une table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient un cendrier, une carafe, un bol dans lequel flottaient quelques glaçons à moitié fondus, et une demi-douzaine de verres plus ou moins remplis. Ils étaient six ou sept dans la pièce, La plupart avaient quitté leur veste d'uniforme qui traînait sur une chaise, voire par terre, et discutaient sans m'adresser le moindre regard, trop occupés à ne rien faire.

\- Juliet, tu sais bien que j'aime pas être dérangé quand je travaille, j'espère que c'est important, grommela l'homme en nous toisant d'un air méprisant.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Fullmetal Alchemist, j'ai été envoyé par le Quartier Général Est pour faire un rapport détaillé sur la situation à Lacosta, répondis-je en lui montrant ma montre avec un sourire presque carnassier.

L'homme blêmit en voyant l'insigne, et toutes les conversations derrière lui s'évanouirent dans un silence inquiet. Ceux qui étaient jusque-là vautrés dans le canapé se levèrent précipitamment en essayant de remettre discrètement leur chemise dans leur pantalon, ceux qui étaient en pleine partie cachèrent maladroitement leurs queues de billard derrière eux comme des enfants pris en faute.Tous se suspendirent à mes lèvres.

Je penchai légèrement la tête de côté en les scrutant un a un d'un air attentif. Comme ils n'avaient pas leur veste, je ne pouvais pas connaître leur position dans l'armée, mais je supposai que c'était plutôt des hommes hauts gradés qui se retrouvaient entre eux pour une petite « réunion ». J'avais du mal à dissimuler ma stupéfaction face à tant de laisser-aller, à East-city, ils auraient été mis à pied pour moins que ça. Mais manifestement, ils en avaient conscience. Ils avaient peur. Si je faisais un rapport sur ce que je venais de voir, c'était déjà largement suffisant pour que leur monde s'effondre. Ils le savaient et attendaient fébrilement que j'ouvre la bouche pour connaître la nature de leur punition.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Juliet, fis-je, confiant en mon autorité.

Elle se pencha légèrement dans un semblant de courbette, avant de quitter la pièce en fermant soigneusement derrière elle. L'espace d'un instant, je croisai ses yeux ou brillait un éclat admiratif mêlé d'espoir, et je compris qu'elle comptait sur moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour changer la situation. Parfois, un regard vaut mille mots.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers mes victimes, qui attendaient toujours leur sentence. Je décidai de les torturer encore un peu, quitte à être un peu retors. Ça ferait de moi un personnage un peu détestable, mais pourrait m'être utile pour la suite de l'enquête. J'eus une petite pensée pour Mustang, qui était sûrement mon maître à penser dans le domaine. Il fallait que je fasse comme lui, que je frappe fort. Si possible, que je sois infect.

\- Le père de cette charmante recrue est-il ici ? fis-je en gardant le genre de voix distante qui ne trahissait aucune pensée.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux poivre et sel et au visage sec, assez laid, leva la main dans un geste hésitant, presque tremblant. Je le toisai sans cacher mon mépris.

\- Comment un homme comme vous a pu avoir une fille aussi jolie ?

J'avais lâché un peu trop spontanément le fruit de ma réflexion, mais s'il serra les dents, un peu humilié, je sentis bien que les autres auraient ri aux éclats s'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes en position de faiblesse.

Je fis quelques pas pour m'avancer dans la pièce, continuant à observer les lieux, les mains croisées dans le dos, jouissant intérieurement de l'ascendant que j'avais sur ces crapules. Avoir le pouvoir sur quelqu'un était tout de même un peu grisant. A cet instant, je comprenais presque pourquoi Mustang prenait un malin plaisir à me balancer des piques à longueur de temps. Presque.

\- Il y a du laisser-aller, on dirait, commentai-je d'un ton tranquille, sentant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

Ils serrèrent les dents, contrits.

\- Ce n'est pas à Central ou Est City que les militaires pourraient se permettre d'avoir ce genre de locaux sur leur lieu de travail, si haut gradés fussent-ils. Vous ne devez pas avoir grand-chose à faire de vos journées pour pouvoir les passer à jouer au billard et boire, commentai-je en étudiant la carafe que je venais de soulever.

Je débouchai le contenant et reniflai. Du whisky, sans doute. Je n'aimais pas les alcools forts, mais une adolescence dans l'Est du pays m'avait appris à les supporter à peu près.

\- Répondez, s'il vous plaît, fis-je d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus malgré la formule de politesse.

\- Lacosta n'est pas une ville très peuplée, nous n'avons pas autant de travail que les citées principales qui ont une région entière sous leurs ordres, répondit l'homme qui m'avait ouvert en tâchant de ne pas bafouiller.

Je supposai alors que c'était lui le Commandant, le plus haut gradé du QG.

\- Je vois ça... Vous n'avez pas d'enquête, ou d'éléments à gérer qui vous pose des difficultés en ce moment ? demandai-je en commençant à me servir un verre d'alcool comme si j'étais chez moi.

\- … Pas particulièrement, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

_C'est pas beau de mentir_ , pensai-je en levant le verre pour le sentir de nouveau.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, commentai-je avec un sourire. Travailler dans une ville tranquille, et dans des locaux aussi somptueux, en ayant juste à faire régner l'ordre sans s'occuper de la gestion de la ville, puisque la Mairie de la ville s'en occupe... beaucoup à East-city doivent envier votre situation. Ce serait dommage que vous perdiez votre place, si votre comportement venait à se savoir auprès de mes supérieurs.

J'entendis une ou deux personnes déglutir. Je les tenais. Je bus une petite gorgée de Whisky dont l'amertume de déplut fortement, et reposai le verre presque plein.

\- Je m'en voudrais de vous gâcher le plaisir, alors que j'aimerais plutôt en profiter avec vous... Si vous me servez d'assez bons alcools, peut-être que j'oublierai ce que j'ai vu à l'instant, répondis-je avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il y eut un ou deux hommes chez qui je vis passer un éclat de surprise, à cause de mon jeune âge, sans doute. Après tout, la majorité était à vingt ans à Amestris, et j'étais encore loin de les avoir ; mais dans leur situation, jamais ils n'oseraient me le faire remarquer. Au contraire, le commandant se dirigea vers un placard et l'ouvrit avant de fouiller pour en ressortir une bouteille de cristal finement ciselée, remplie d'un liquide ambré qu'il me tendit avec déférence.

Je survolai l'étiquette. C'était un Whisky vingt ans d'âge. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup, mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi. Je souris, et pris la bouteille, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Maintenant, on peut discuter... en attendant que vous me fassiez visiter, votre quartier général en détail, fis-je avec un sourire. Si vous avez tant de temps libre, vous pourrez me conseiller pour la rédaction de mon rapport, vous qui connaissez la ville mieux que moi ?

Quelques soupirs trahirent le poids qui venait de se lever dans leurs poitrines. Le Commandant reboutonna sa veste d'une main encore fébrile avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, commençant à me parler avec un soulagement mal dissimulé. L'ambiance se détendit progressivement, et tout le monde trinqua avec moi, souriant, mais sans doute encore terrifié intérieurement. J'avais donné la couleur, en me présentant ainsi, ils verraient moi un manipulateur, qui aime user de son pouvoir et qui est facilement corruptible. De quoi bien s'intégrer dans l'équipe.

Je levai mon verre avant de commencer à boire, en me disant furtivement que j'aurais bien aimé que le Colonel puisse admirer le travail. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'avait inspiré.

 


	6. Les abandonnés (Alphonse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voila, le chapitre 6 arrive. On en apprend plus sur ce que deviennent Alphonse et Winry, ainsi que des événements passés. Ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux, mais ça fait partie de l'histoire !

  

**Les abandonnés (Alphonse)**

 

Il était déjà tard quand le téléphone retentit dans la maison Hugues. Winry se précipita vers l'entrée en ayant encore à la main le torchon humide, pestant d'avance à l'idée qu'Elysia soit réveillée par la sonnerie sans se rendre compte que le bruit de ses pas lourds résonnaient presque autant dans la bâtisse. Je l'entendis décrocher tandis que je rinçais les derniers verres, puis elle m'appela.

Je quittai la cuisine à mon tour, essuyant machinalement les mains sur mon T-shirt avant de prendre le téléphone. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant mon geste, et cela m'agaça qu'elle me regarde comme le ferait une mère désapprobatrice.

\- Allô ? fis-je simplement.

\- Allô, Al ? répondit la voix familière de mon frère, un peu déformée par le téléphone. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va... répondis-je simplement tandis que Winry retournait essuyer et ranger la vaisselle. On est seuls à la maison ce soir, des amis de Gracia lui ont proposé de sortir se changer les idées, alors on garde Elysia. Tu as failli la réveiller d'ailleurs, quelle idée d'appeler aussi tard !

\- Oups, pardon ! Tu sais, je n'ai même pas encore dîné, alors je ne me rends pas bien compte…

\- Je vois ça... Et toi, ça se passe bien ?

\- Oh, si tu savais, cette mission, c'est... C'est un sac de nœuds indémerdable ! Les gens ont trop peur pour parler, alors pour enquêter, ça n'aide pas... Ils craignent d'avoir des représailles ou de carrément recevoir des menaces de mort...

\- Sérieusement ? ! m'exclamai-je, sentant mon estomac se nouer. Fait attention à toi, Ed !

\- Tu sais, Al, j'ai l'habitude d'être en danger de mort, répondit-il calmement.

Sa phrase, et la sérénité avec laquelle il l'avait dite me fit sentir les nombreuses années qui nous séparaient maintenant. Même si ce n'était pas le but, je sentis une pointe de mépris. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais oublié, si j'étais à la traîne. Ce n'était pas ma faute si quatre années de ma vie avaient été dévorées par une transmutation trop dangereuse.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison... J'aimerais être là pour t'aider, murmurai-je.

Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais que tu sois là... Mais tu sais, Mustang avait raison quand il disait que tu ne devais pas venir avec moi. Déjà que moi, je suis trop jeune, et qu'on me regarde de travers, je pense qu'on n'aurait pu rentrer nulle part si on y avait été tous les deux... Si je n'avais pas mon statut d'Alchimiste d'État, personne ne me prendrait au sérieux. Tu sais, Lacosta... C'est un peu comme si toute la ville était interdite aux mineurs.

\- Je savais qu'il avait sûrement raison, il était le mieux placé pour me dire comment les choses se passaient là-bas. Malgré tout, la situation me faisait enrager, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de détester Roy Mustang. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver infect. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon frère lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, comme s'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris que j'étais une gêne, répliquai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Al, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta mon frère.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas réussi une seule fois à parler avec lui simplement. Mon frère était parti beaucoup trop loin, il avait beaucoup trop changé. J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi, je lui en voulais à chaque seconde d'avoir changé à ce point et de m'avoir laissé en arrière.

\- Tu sais, tu me manques, avoua-t-il avec voix basse.

\- Tu me manques aussi, murmurai-je, le cœur serré.

Même cette simple phrase me faisait mal au cœur. Sans doute parce que je me demandais toujours si c'était vraiment à moi qu'elle était adressée, ou si ce n'était pas plutôt le frère que j'étais avant de perdre mes souvenirs les plus récents.

\- Fait vraiment attention à toi, ajoutai-je d'un ton très sérieux. C'est déjà difficile en ce moment, alors...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai rencontré une fille, là-bas, elle est débrouillarde comme pas deux et vit ici depuis l'enfance. C'est bien grâce à elle que j'avance dans l'enquête, avec tout ce qu'elle connaît sur la ville, on va bien trouver une piste à propos de ces enlèvements.

En l'entendant dire ça, je me sentis profondément jaloux. Il avait trouvé une alliée le plus facilement du monde. Une remplaçante ? L'idée était blessante et probablement fausse, alors je tâchai de repousser ce sentiment idiot. Nous avions déjà assez d'accrocs comme ça lors de nos discussions.

\- J'espère. On se retrouvera à Resembool après les événements ?

\- Resembool ? Vous comptez rentrer ?

\- Oui, Winry et Gracia en ont discuté, elles pensent que ça serait mieux, et moi, je voudrais revoir Pinako, et tous les autres. Gracia Hugues nous a logés plus longtemps que prévu, et... on ne voudrait pas que notre présence lui pèse.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous lui pesiez, vous l'avez beaucoup aidée au contraire, répondit mon frère.

Je voyais son sourire comme s'il était en face de moi, une expression douce et un peu triste qu'il avait empruntée à Maman sans le savoir. Et sa remarque me fit chaud au cœur. J'espérais qu'il avait raison, mais qu'il le pense était déjà réconfortant en soi.

\- Merci, lâchai-je.

\- Bah, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Bon, je dois raccrocher, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Prenez soin de vous, et ne déprime pas trop, hein ? On se reverra bientôt !

\- C'est une promesse ? questionnai-je.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- A bientôt, alors.

\- A bientôt.

Je raccrochai le combiné, le cœur battant d'un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Content, frustré, rassuré et inquiet en même temps après cette conversation, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la présence de Winry qui était revenue dans le couloir.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle simplement, me faisant sursauter.

\- … Je ne sais pas si je m'habituerais un jour à cette idée, répondis-je, simplement en m'adossant au mur à côté d'elle.

\- A Edward, ou à toi ?

\- Les deux. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui ont le droit de changer.

\- Il y a un principe alchimique qui dit ça ?

\- Non. Mais il faudrait, grommelai-je.

Elle aussi, elle avait grandi sans moi. En la voyant, presque adulte, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, je me sentais pris de rage. Nous avions presque la même taille dans mes souvenirs, et maintenant, elle me dominait de presque une tête. Elle était devenue tellement jolie, et moi tellement ridicule. C'était vexant. Je voulais devenir adulte le plus vite possible, et que les gens arrêtent de me regarder de haut, avec cette pointe de tristesse qui me donnait envie de hurler.

\- Il est énervant, hein ? murmura Winry.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, surpris par sa remarque.

\- Le Fullmetal Alchemist, le plus jeune Alchimiste d'État, un véritable justicier qui se bat contre les ennemis les plus effrayants et affronte les pires horreurs... Mais qui laisse derrière lui sa famille et a peur de se livrer aux autres.

\- Il n'a pas...

\- Tu sais combien de fois vous êtes revenus à Resembool depuis que je lui ai posé ses automails ? Combien de fois il a téléphoné ?

\- Non... je ne me souviens pas, tu sais bien, fis-je d'un ton contrit.

\- Du jour où Ed est officiellement devenu Alchimiste d'Etat, vous êtes rentrés trois fois. Et il a téléphoné deux fois. Pinako et moi, nous n'avons pas reçu une seule lettre en trois ans.

En entendant le ton avec lequel elle avait annoncé ça, je sentais à quel point ça l'avait blessée. Et je me sentais mal en me disant que j'avais été tout aussi coupable, même si je ne m'en souvenais pas.

\- C'est bête, mais qu'il ait téléphoné ce soir, même s'il a failli réveiller Elysia, ça m'a fait plaisir. Même si c'était parce qu'il voulait te parler, à toi, on a pu échanger quelques mots. C'est un luxe que je n'ai pas souvent.

Elle haussa les épaules en regardant le plafond, son regard démentant son sourire tandis qu'elle ajoutait une phrase qui me frappa.

\- Après, tout, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour moi entre deux frères soudés comme vous.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, et me mordis la lèvre. Je pouvais toujours lui dire à quel point elle avait tort, je savais bien qu'elle avait toujours été avec nous, et pourtant, toujours à l'écart. Cela tenait à pas grand-chose, si elle n'avait pas été une fille, si elle s'était essayée à l'alchimie aussi... Mais le résultat était là, elle se sentait exclue, un peu abandonnée. Elle avait sûrement été amoureuse d'Edward.

Peut-être était-ce toujours le cas.

 _Me voilà jaloux_ , pensai-je, le regard vissé sur mes chaussures. _Encore._

\- J'espère qu'Elysia ne va pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit.

\- Ça serait la première fois depuis l'enterrement de son père... murmurai-je.

\- J'ai tellement honte.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Elle est trop petite pour vraiment comprendre.

\- Je sais.

A chaque fois que l'enterrement de Maes Hugues me revenait en tête, les souvenirs de la mort de ma mère s'y mélangeaient. J'avais pleuré silencieusement en entendant les cris déchirant d'Elysia, j'avais eu tellement envie de serrer dans mes bras les morceaux éclatés de cette petite famille que je connaissais depuis peu et qui m'avait accueilli comme si j'étais là depuis toujours. L'image du cercueil descendant dans la fosse, la terre noire et riche qui recouvrait le bois chaud au fur et à mesure des pelletées, et même le temps gris, le vent d'une journée qui avait oublié l'été, tout cela s'était gravé dans ma mémoire et tournait dans ma tête chaque nuit. Chaque nuit, les pleurs de la fillette me réveillaient et me rappelait la douleur que j'avais ressentie à la mort de ma mère, le vide qu'elle laissait encore aujourd'hui.

 _Les enterrements sont tous les mêmes, au fond,_ pensai-je simplement. Je me souvenais des mines graves, des yeux rouges, des gorges serrées, des gens qui me regardaient d'un air intrigués, curieux de savoir ce que je faisais aux côtés de Gracia Hugues, tenant Elysia par la main, Winry à ma droite, pendant le cortège funèbre. Je me souvenais d'Edward, regardant ailleurs, se sentant plus coupable que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'assemblée.

Il avait, d'un coup d'alchimie, teint son manteau en noir, et on devinait à peine le motif du caducée peint dans son dos. Il portait tout le poids de celui qui avait vu, de celui qui aurait pu le sauver. Il devait deviner que des gens allaient venir lui parler avec une sollicitude malsaine, que l'armée allait lui poser mille fois les mêmes questions sur ce qu'il avait vu. C'est en boitant encore qu'il s'était approché de Gracia pour poser une main sur son épaule, lui murmurant ses condoléances sans être capable de la regarder en face. Et ça m'avait fait mal de le voir comme ça, quand je savais tout ce qu'il avait fait. Son visage était encore écorché du combat qu'il avait livré quelques jours auparavant, et il marchait à pas lents, masquant sa douleur à chaque mouvement.

 

 

Alors quand ce Mustang était arrivé à pas vifs près de mon frère et lui avait confié sèchement le dossier de mission de l'armée, peu de temps après la mise en terre, alors que tout le monde était encore devant la tombe, j'avais senti une immense colère déborder de moi, et j'aurais voulu serrer Edward dans mes bras et hurler à cet homme aux traits trop lisses que c'était une enflure, qu'il n'avait aucun respect envers son ami mort, que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment, et que mon frère convalescent avait autre chose à faire qu'aller mourir en mission à l'autre bout du pays.

Je n'avais pas osé, du haut de mes dix ans, me disputer avec un adulte, mais une femme l'avait fait à ma place. J'avais été soulagé et mal à l'aise à la fois quand je l'avais entendue débiter toutes les horreurs que je pensais du supérieur hiérarchique de mon frère. Avec son visage rond marbré sous le coup de la rage, ses grosses lunettes et ses épais cheveux châtains indisciplinés, elle avait tout d'une personne insignifiante, et son coup d'éclat tellement inattendu ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle était rouge de colère, et avait renoncé à essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, s'étouffant sous l'indignation que lui donnait cette situation. Edward avait été très calme quand il lui avait rappelé que le moment était mal venu pour ces discussions, et que Gracia n'avait pas besoin de ça, désamorçant sa colère. Elle s'était excusée d'un ton honteux auprès de la veuve, puis avait quitté précipitamment le cimetière après un dernier regard noir pour le Colonel.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Gracia et Elysia, murmurai-je après être revenu dans le présent.

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire de plus.

Winry me lança un petit sourire triste, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je frôlais sa main comme pour la serrer dans la mienne, espérant la réconforter au moins un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant entrer la jeune mère, qui nous salua d'une voix claire.

\- Bonsoir. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, répondit Winry en s'avançant vers elle. Elysia dort depuis huit heures, jusque-là, elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar.

\- Très bien, je suis soulagée, répondit l'adulte en attachant sa veste au portemanteau.

\- Et vous, la soirée s'est bien passée ?

\- Bien, les filles ont été adorables avec moi, on est allées au cinéma, et à un bon restaurant.

\- Très bien.

Je remarquai que si elle était encore fatiguée et que la tristesse n'avait pas disparu de son visage, ses traits étaient un peu moins tirés. Je devinais que la sortie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, et me sentis fier d'avoir insisté avec Winry pour qu'elle accepte l'invitation.

\- Merci beaucoup à vous deux d'avoir gardé Elysia pour la soirée, je n'aurais jamais osé quitter la maison autrement.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, répondis-je.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, répondit-elle avec son petit sourire élégant. Je vais vous dire bonne nuit, je suis épuisée.

\- Dormez bien, fis-je en cœur avec Winry.

\- Vous aussi.


	7. Conscience politique (Roxane)

**Conscience politique (Roxane)**

\- Alors toi, tu as de ces cernes ! commenta Ariane à mon arrivée, avec son absence de tact habituelle.

\- Je m'en doute, répondis-je simplement, l'œil vague. Mais au moins, je ne suis pas en retard aujourd'hui non plus.

\- Heureusement, parce qu'il va t'en falloir du temps pour te maquiller !

\- Dis-donc, poulette, c'est pas parce que tu as une bonne tête sans efforts que tu dois dire des trucs pareils !

\- Ahaha, c'est la jeunesse !

\- Arrête donc te de la péter du haut de tes dix-huit ans, la vieillesse, ça vient vite ! rappelai-je. Regarde June !

\- Eh ! Petite garce ! s'insurgea mon amie en me lançant un coussin. C'est pas parce que j'ai vingt-six ans que je suis une vieille !

\- Eh bien, à peine arrivée et on se crêpe le chignon ? Vous voulez pas plutôt mettre de la musique ? fit Carine d'un ton joyeux.

\- Oui, met radio Myriade !

\- J'espère qu'ils passeront Rolling in the deep aujourd'hui, j'aime tellement cette chanson !

Carine marcha jusqu'au poste de radio et le mit en marche. Il y eut quelques grésillements tandis qu'elle cherchait la bonne onde, puis elle poussa le son. La musique envahit la pièce, entraînant toute la bande qui peinait à ne pas tortiller des fesses en se préparant. J'étais toujours ravie du pouvoir qu'avait la musique à effacer toutes les peines et les angoisses, à faire disparaître toutes les fatigues.

La nuit précédente, nous étions encore tellement occupés à débusquer notre ennemi commun qu'Edward et moi en avions presque oublié de dormir. Mais les choses avançaient. En discutant potins avec les filles la veille, j'avais réalisé que j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose de notable. Les élections allaient avoir lieu dans quelques mois, et au milieu des jeux de pouvoir se cachait peut-être un élément qui nous aiderait à y voir plus clair dans le chaos des événements. Edward était convaincu qu'il y avait des gens parmi les personnes riches et puissantes de la ville qui usaient de leur influence pour étouffer toutes les affaires en cours. Pourquoi, nous n'étions pas sûrs. Le plus plausible était qu'une personne ayant investi dans la ville avait intérêt à la voir florissante. Pas grand-chose à voir avec les enlèvements, mais Edward était philosophe, face à ces nombreux problèmes, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. La piste du Maire Orwen paraissait être la plus logique, mais du peu que je connaissais du personnage, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il serait du genre à agir comme ça. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être que de la naïveté de ma part.

La matinée se déroula sans accroc, et cela aurait sans doute été le cas de la journée entière si je n'avais pas décidé de jeter un pavé dans la mare durant le repas de midi.

\- Vous pensez voter pour qui aux prochaines élections ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à la politique, Roxane ? demanda June d'un ton surpris.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que je n'ai aucune idée de pour qui voter, répondis-je avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je vois... Moi je pense voter pour Willian Fresden, annonça June, se prêtant à l'interrogatoire.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Il a peu de chances d'être élu, non ? fit remarquer Ariane

\- C'est celui qui me paraît être le plus intègre.

\- Mais il n'a aucune influence... Je veux dire, face à Orwen ou Balderas... il manque de charisme. Je parle même pas de Ian Landry.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il est beau, commenta Carine d'un ton un peu blasé.

\- Il n'est pas juste beau, il a du charisme ! reprit-elle, l'œil brillant. Et puis, tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il a financé de sa poche plein de rénovations dans la ville, comme les travaux de l'orphelinat Valencia ! Et il veut développer le commerce avec l'étranger, et...

\- J'aime pas ce type, il a une tête de loup, il se paye juste une campagne électorale en or avec ces travaux. D'où il sort tout cet argent, d'après toi ? Parce que si la mairie n'a pas fait ces travaux, c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'ils n'ont pas un rond dans les caisses !

\- Katalyn, tu comptes voter pour qui ?

\- Esteban Balderas... Tu sais, sa barbe est tellement... répondit-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

\- Tu es vraiment le degré zéro de la conscience politique, asséna June d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Mais moi non plus, j'aime pas Ian Landry, lança-t-elle en la regardant avec des yeux de biche, espérant manifestement que partager une mauvaise opinion du personnage lui servirait d'excuse.

\- Mais ça c'est juste parce que c'est pas ton style d'homme.

\- Et toi, Carine ? demandai-je, décidant d'ignorer ce genre de commentaires peu utiles.

\- Moi, j'hésite encore... A la base, je comptais voter pour Orwen, mais on dirait bien qu'il devient un peu gâteux, alors ça ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée. Les autres me paraissent pas mieux les uns que les autres, alors je vais peut-être vendre ma voix au plus offrant.

\- Vendre ta voix ? ! s'étrangla Ariane, choquée.

\- Alors toi, tu n'es même pas sauvable... En fait c'est _toi_ le degré zéro de la conscience politique, corrigea June en l'inondant de son mépris.

\- Bah, tu peux la négocier assez cher, ça fait un bon petit paquet d'argent... avec ça, je peux me payer un beau cadeau ! Tu devrais faire ça Roxane, tu pourrais t'offrir un réveil matin tout neuf !

\- Ta gueule.

\- Mais c'est scandaleux ! s'indigna Ariane.

\- En même temps, si elle vend au plus offrant, elle votera sûrement pour ton poulain, fit remarquer Carine. De quoi tu te plains ?

\- Comment il fait pour être aussi riche, d'ailleurs ? répéta Katalyn.

\- Il est propriétaire du plus grand casino de la ville, je crois qui ne faut pas chercher plus loin, rappela Ariane.

\- Il a quelques bars, aussi, non ?

\- Bref, c'est pas la question...

\- Si, c'est toute la question au contraire ! s'exclama June.

\- Non, la vraie question, c'est... pourquoi Roxane était à l'heure aujourd'hui ?

S'ensuivit un éclat de rire qui me fit chauffer les oreilles tandis que des hypothèses rocambolesques fusaient ici et là.

\- Moi je dis, elle a passé la nuit avec son petit client de l'autre soiiir ! chantonna Ariane.

 _Touché_ , pensai-je en me sentant sursauter malgré moi. _Mais je ne dirai rien._

\- Alors comme ça Roxane joue les couguars ? commenta Katalyn en faisant sautiller ses sourcils, le sourire moqueur, l'esprit mal tourné. Tu rejettes Tommy parce qu'il est trop vieux pour toi, c'est ça ?

\- C'est pas du détournement de mineur ?

\- C'est pas comme si c'était vrai, répondis-je simplement d'un ton calme en reprenant ma fourchette.

Après ça, je dus subir l'esprit mal tourné des filles toute l'après-midi. J'avais choisi de tout nier en bloc, car si elles avaient su qu'Edward avait effectivement passé la nuit chez moi, je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler. Seule June était restée à l'écart de ces moqueries, sans doute parce qu'elle se doutait d'une part de vérité.

Je profitai de ma pause de l'après-midi pour passer chez un ami d'Earnest Grant, celui qui avait été mon employé et protecteur pendant des années. Après avoir échangé à demi-mots avec moi sur la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher, il accepta sans hésitation de me prêter les derniers tirages du journal. Je le remerciai abondamment, et revins à bloc pour jouer mon spectacle du soir.

Il était déjà tard quand nous nous retrouvâmes enfin pour un compte-rendu de nos recherches. De son côté, Edward avait bien avancé, s'étant mis dans les bonnes grâces du Commandant du QG. Il était effaré par ce qu'il avait vu, entre la débauche des supérieurs qui déléguaient la quasi-totalité de leur travail à leurs subordonnés et la désorganisation permanente qui régnait sur les lieux. Il avait aussi de fortes présomptions d'avoir repéré le militaire qui lui avait envoyé le dossier. Il l'avait décrit comme étant une de ces personnalités faibles auxquels personne ne fait attention à part pour s'en moquer. Aussi, il avait été très facile de lui glisser un petit mot en s'asseyant sur son bureau tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer son existence, partageant un rire moqueur avec ses collègues. Quant à savoir s'il allait répondre à l'appel... J'allais devoir attendre le lendemain pour en savoir plus.

\- Tiens, Ariane, j'ai pensé à toi hier, commenta Katalyn en attachant l'avant de son serre-taille. Tu veux pas te décolorer les cheveux ? Il paraît que ton Ian a un faible pour les blondes.

\- Les vraies blondes, je suppose... Enfin, je vais pas faire ça, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? Avec le charisme qu'il a, les filles doivent tomber comme des mouches, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'être l'une de ses très nombreuses conquêtes...

\- Il est si beau que ça ? demandai-je d'un ton faussement perplexe, décidant de prolonger la conversation tout en me maquillant.

\- J'oubliais ton absence de goût en matière d'hommes.

\- Eh, c'est pas parce que je n'étale pas mes fantasmes aux yeux de tous que je n'ai pas de goûts ! grommelai-je.

\- Tu dis ça, t'es quand même sortie avec Tommy.

\- Une erreur de jeunesse, ça arrive ! m'exclamai-je en jetant un œil noir à ma voisine.

Impossible d'avoir une discussion suivie avec Ariane, elle aimait trop mettre en boite ses interlocuteurs pour ça. D'ailleurs, je m'étais toujours demandé quels clients masochistes payaient pour subir ses moqueries.

\- Bref... il aime les blondes ? D'où tu sors ça ? fis-je en balayant mes joues d'un peu de blush.

\- C'est une amie qui a bossé dans un club où il allait souvent, il paraît qu'il laissait des pourboires de malade quand c'était une blonde qui le servait.

\- Il aime ce qui est rare, c'est tout, justifia Carine d'un ton blasé.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas des masses de blondes dans la région, et à Lacosta même, encore moins...

\- Il devrait déménager au nord du pays, il en aurait des centaines, là-bas.

\- Je pense pas que tu changes de ville juste parce que les filles y sont plus à ton goût...

\- Bah, y'a bien des mecs qui viennent de l'autre bout du pays pour visiter les bordels de la ville, alors moi, plus rien ne m'étonne.

\- En même temps, dans le reste du pays, les maisons closes sont interdites, alors...

\- Tu crois qu'il suffit de les interdire pour qu'il n'y en ait plus ? On ne fait pas disparaître comme ça le plus vieux métier du monde !

 _Je m'étonnerais toujours de la vitesse à laquelle elles font dévier n'importe quelle conversation sur le cul en trois phrases_ , pensai-je en mettant mon rouge à lèvres. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je m'en fichais. L'image de Cindy m'était revenue en tête. Une jeune fille en fleur, blonde comme les blés.

\- Mais j'y pense, tu as déjà dû le voir, Ian Landry... Il est déjà venu ici plus d'une fois !

\- Ah bon ? J'ai jamais remarqué ça, avouai-je.

\- En même temps, tu ne connais pas sa tête... et puis, quand Madame Britten est là, on sait se tenir, fit Ariane en tirant la langue. Je l'ai déjà servi une fois, et je peux te dire qu'il dégage une de ces auras... Je me ferais bien manger toute crue par cet homme-là ! fit-elle en s'enlaçant elle-même.

Sa remarque et son geste associés me firent monter un frisson dans la nuque.

\- Décolore-toi les cheveux alors ! cria Katalyn de l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Trop d'entretien ! répondit-elle tout aussi fort.

\- Hey, c'est c'est Jailhouse Rock !

\- Monte le son !

Nous avions nos classiques. Quand certaines chansons passaient à la radio, on se retrouvait invariablement à danser le rock toutes ensemble. Quand c'était le cas, je me retrouvais souvent à mener la danse. Ce jour-là, je me retrouvai à danser avec June, entourée de rires. Ce genre de moments de complicité annulait toute la lassitude que je pouvais avoir en discutant avec elles, toute mon aigreur face à leurs défauts.

\- Alors, ton enquête ?

\- Eh ? fis-je en ratant la passe.

\- Tu arrives à quelque chose ?

\- On a des pistes, mais c'est encore un peu flou...

\- Tu sais, je me suis renseignée de mon côté pour confirmer un doute...Les filles qui ont disparu... Et Fanny Wilder... Elles étaient toutes blondes.

Je rattrapai la passe de justesse, me sentant livide. Je continuai à la faire danser comme pour donner le change. Les filles, trop occupées à s'amuser, n'avaient aucune chance de remarquer notre sérieux.

\- Je pense que vous avez affaire à un vrai maniaque. Fais attention à toi.

\- … Merci.

La danse s'acheva, et nous baissâmes aussitôt le son et reprîmes nos préparatifs. Si Madame Britten nous avait vues nous amuser, elle nous aurait passé un savon. Enfin, c'était arrivé plus d'une fois, ça ne nous avait jamais découragé de pousser le son et de célébrer la musique.

La journée s'écoula comme à son habitude, et quand le soir arriva, c'est à toute vitesse que je rentrais chez moi, y retrouvant Edward entouré de journaux et de notes.

\- J'ai un suspect ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Je lui fis alors le récit de la discussion que nous avions eu aujourd'hui, et il me répondit d'un ton hésitant, fronçant les sourcils. Ian Landry et le Commandant étaient bons amis apparemment, celui-ci était invité à une fête qui allait avoir lieu chez lui deux jours plus tard. Edward avait manœuvré pour être invité aussi, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi utile.

\- De mon côté, je crois que j'ai quelque chose sur lui aussi. J'ai épluché les journaux d'Earnest Grant, et j'y ai trouvé quelques articles incendiaires. Euh, désolé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton contrit en se rendant compte que le mot était mal choisi.

Je me penchai avec lui sur les journaux, et il me montra le fruit de ses recherches. Earnest avait écrit plusieurs articles attaquant la tenue de ses établissements. S'il était connu pour posséder le plus gros casino de la ville, c'était pourtant le proxénétisme qui lui rapportait le plus, et ses établissements n'étaient pas connus pour être les mieux tenus, au contraire. Le journaliste avait mis en avant la hiérarchie qu'il exerçait sur les propriétaires officiels de ces établissements, soit parce qu'il en était le bailleur, soit parce qu'il y possédait des actions, soit parce que le propriétaire lui devait de l'argent. En réalité, il possédait de manière directe et indirecte une bonne partie de la ville, ce qui le rendait dangereusement puissant.

\- Berry est sûr que c'est lui qui a commandité l'incendie, justement parce que les écrits d'Earnest entachaient sa réputation.

\- Berry ?

\- Le militaire. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, avec l'aide de Juliet. Je sais pourquoi il a monté ce dossier.

\- Ah ?

\- Il était amoureux de Fanny Wilder.

\- Oh. Le pauvre, murmurai-je d'un ton compatissant. Alors, il a fait ce dossier pour la venger ?

\- Plus ou moins. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'il y avait des problèmes de pots-de-vin sur son lieu de travail, mais c'est quand elle a été tuée qu'il a pris conscience de l'ampleur du problème. Comme il se sentait complètement dépassé, il a fait remonter le dossier en cachette. Comme Ian Landry a de bons contacts avec ses supérieurs, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire en passant par la hiérarchie directe.

\- Comment enquêter quand ton supérieur hiérarchique étouffe toutes les affaires qui pourraient porter préjudice à son allié ?

\- Exactement ! Ian Landry se proposant au poste de Maire, son but est sans doute de continuer à prendre le pouvoir sur la ville. Je pensais que c'était une simple question de « préservation du patrimoine » si je puis dire, mais avec ce que tu as découvert aujourd'hui, je ne serais plus étonné qu'il soit la source de nous nos problèmes... Moi qui étais convaincu que les enlèvements et la corruption de l'armée n'avaient rien à voir, on dirait bien que j'avais tout faux !

\- Mais c'est pour ça que Cindy n'a eu aucune aide de la police ! m'exclamai-je. Je me souviens qu'elle était allée les voir mais qu'ils n'avaient rien fait !

\- Oui... Apparemment, elle était venue porter plainte pour harcèlement, mais on lui avait ri au nez. Berry en a entendu parler, mais n'ayant aucune trace écrite de l'événement, il n'avait pas pu intégrer cet élément au dossier. Il m'en a parlé de vive voix.

\- Bon sang, on sait qui c'est, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le coffrer ? m'exclamai-je en me retroussant les manches, prête à en découdre. Tu es Alchimiste d'Etat, non ? Tu sors ta montre et le tour est joué !

\- Je suis un gamin de quinze ans, n'ayant pas vraiment les preuves tangibles ni l'autorité nécessaire pour le mettre en prison. Je peux leur faire craindre pour leur place, mais si j'attaque frontalement Ian Landry, il y a un risque pour qu'ils se mutinent et me trouent la peau. N'oublie pas que je suis seul contre tous... Et surtout le plus important, c'est que si on veut retrouver la trace des filles disparues, il faut le prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Oui, il faut retrouver Cindy, fis-je, la gorge nouée de nouveau, perdant tout mon enthousiasme face à cette idée.

J'avais tellement peur qu'elle soit morte, et même temps, étrangement, je refusais d'y croire. Quelque part, je gardais dans mon cœur la conviction qu'elle était saine et sauve.

Mais pour le prendre la main dans le sac, il faut absolument trouver un moyen de l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons... Si je décide de faire copain-copain avec Landry, ça sera beaucoup trop rapide pour être honnête, surtout qu'ils ont quand même dû lui parler de moi et de mon statut. Je leur ai fait comprendre que je me laisserais corrompre s'ils savaient me payer correctement, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils me font confiance, au contraire. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse approcher facilement, encore moins qu'il me lâche des indices utiles.

\- Landry... fis-je d'un ton songeur. Apparemment, il a un grand faible pour les blondes. Si une fille était prête à servir d'appât, on pourrait peut-être le prendre la main dans le sac... mais...

 _Mais, c'était tellement dangereux, mais si on se ratait, mais si..._ De toute manière, ma remarque ne tenait pas debout, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des masses de blondes dans la région de toute façon. Et puis, jamais nous ne trouverions quelqu'un de suffisamment fiable qui soit prête à prendre un risque pareil.

\- Mais de toute façon, ce que je dis est idiot, soupirai-je en m'asseyant à côté de mon allié. Aucune des filles que je connais ne prendrait un risque pareil pour nous aider. Il faudrait être complètement folle pour ça.

Il y eu un silence pesant. Après l'enthousiasme de la découverte, la démotivation nous assénait un coup violent. Je restais les yeux dans le vague, songeant à cet homme qui prenait le pouvoir sur la ville, à Cindy, à Berry qui voulait venger celle qu'il aimait, à tout ça, inondée par un sentiment d'impuissance. Nous avions compris, et maintenant ? Comment attaquer un homme protégé de toutes parts ? C'était sans espoir...

\- Je pourrais le faire, murmura Edward.

\- Hein ? fis-je en retenant un rire sans joie. Un mec comme toi ? Je veux bien que tu sois petit, mais ça ne suffira pas à tromper un homme pareil…

\- EH ! NE ME TRAITE PAS DE NABOT ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant un instant, faisant grincer sa chaise.

Il y eu un instant de flottement ou la colère refluant de son visage, remplacé par une expression sombre et indéchiffrable. Il serra les dents et se rassit sur sa chaise, baissant les yeux.

\- ... Je suis très sérieux. Je pourrais le faire, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

Je m'arrêtai de le taquiner pour dissimuler mon chagrin, et le fixai, profondément perplexe.

\- Parce que... bredouilla-t-il, encore un ton plus bas, le visage carmin, les poings serrés, incapable de me regarder en face. Je...

Il était en train de me faire un aveu, un aveu qui visiblement lui en coûtait beaucoup. Je tournai ma chaise pour lui faire parfaitement face avec un regard particulièrement attentif.

\- Je... mon corps... C'est... celui d'une fille.

\- … Quoi ?

\- J'ai. Un corps. De fille, lâcha-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Je restai interdite quelques secondes. Dans le silence qui était tombé la pièce, le volet que le vent poussait claqua avec la puissance d'un coup de feu.

\- HEIIIIIN ? !

* * *

...

Voilaaaaa !

Maintenant vous savez.

Et moi je vais me planquer. ^^°


	8. L'innocence perdue (Winry)

 

**L'innocence perdue (Winry).**

 

\- Tu crois que ça ira, pour Gracia ? demanda Alphonse en regardant le paysage défiler à travers les vitres du train.

\- Je pense... Tu sais, elle est très forte. Et puis... Elysia lui donne une raison d'avancer.

Je le savais de source sûre, puisqu'elle me l'avait dit de vive voix, la veille du départ. J'avais longuement lanterné avant que l'on se décide à partir, partagée entre la peur de la gêner et la honte de l'abandonner. L'avoir côtoyée dans ces moments difficiles avait créé entre nous un lien d'une force étonnante. Je sentais que je n'irais plus à Central City sans venir la voir… et dans les jours à venir, j'allais souvent penser à elle.

Malgré tout, nous avions fini par quitter la demeure des Hugues, pour plein de raisons. J'étais partie en catastrophe de Resembool, laissant en plan Pinako avec des chantiers d'automails en cours, mais son dos la faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de travailler aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle était impatiente de me voir rentrer et lui prêter main-forte par ailleurs, j'avais le sentiment que la situation pesait beaucoup à Al, et qu'il avait besoin de quitter Central, la maison endeuillée et les nuits troublées par les pleurs d'Elysia.

Il s'était calé contre la fenêtre du train, regardant filer les arbres et les champs avec un regard plein de lassitude, lâchant de temps à autre un soupir. Je devinais que le désespoir de la fillette avait dû lui remémorer sa situation d'orphelin. Après tout, moi aussi, j'y avais repensé. Mais faute d'avoir retrouvé les corps, nous n'avions jamais eu d'enterrement digne de ce nom pour mes parents. Je me demandais toujours si ce n'était pas encore pire.

En le voyant avec sa stature d'enfant, son air mélancolique, et en repensant à tout cela, je me dis que lui et Edward, je les connaissais bien mal, finalement. En repensant à l'époque où ils avaient tenté de ressusciter leur mère, je me souvenais que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait. Les en aurais-je empêché ? J'aurais sans doute essayé, sentant confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux à avoir ce genre de souhaits mais je ne me doutais de rien. Je vivais ma vie paisiblement entre l'école et l'apprentissage de la fabrication d'automails tandis qu'ils suivaient leur propre enseignement auprès d'Izumi Curtis, ne donnant que rarement des nouvelles, tant ils étaient occupés. La curiosité dévorante des deux frères pour l'alchimie et les découvertes en tout genre avaient quelque chose qui m'avait toujours un peu effrayée. J'avais souvent eu l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber dans le gouffre de leur appétit insatiable, et je n'avais pas tout à fait tort quand on en faisait le bilan aujourd'hui.

Alphonse avait été amputé de quatre ans de sa vie. De tous les moments qu'il avait vécu enfermé dans cette armure, il n'en gardait aucune trace. Celui qui se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir serrer de nouveau les autres dans ses bras et sentir leur chaleur s'était évanoui, et celui qui était revenu parmi nous était plus orphelin que jamais.

Quant à Edward... il avait perdu son bras et sa jambe, et maintenant, il ne reconnaissait même plus son propre corps... Je baissais les yeux en y repensant. Comment allait-il ? Arrivait-il à s'habituer à ces bouleversements ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, il ne m'avait redonné aucune nouvelle depuis son coup de téléphone. J'aurais dû y être habituée, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi renfermé ? A chaque fois que je pensais à lui, j'étais assaillie de sentiments contradictoires.

_Est-ce qu'ils arriveront à retrouver son corps d'antan ? A chaque fois qu'ils se frottent à la transmutation humaine, ils en ressortent dévastés. J'aimerais mieux qu'ils ne prennent pas plus de risques et qu'ils se contentent de ce qu'ils ont... mais peut-on vraiment s'habituer à ça ?_

Je me remémorais la conversation que nous avions eue il y a deux semaines seulement, quand il m'avait appelée, peu de temps après que j'avais découvert une vis oubliée lors de ma réparation. Il m'avait horrifiée en m'annonçant que ces automails allaient devoir être intégralement reconstruits, et j'avais pris le premier train pour Central, abandonnant mamie Pinako et toutes les réparations prévues, la rage au ventre...

 

* * *

 

J'arrivais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, bouillonnant d'un mélange de peur et de colère. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il avait pu mettre ses automails en miettes deux fois de suite. Cette unique vis ne pouvait pas avoir fait autant de dégâts !

\- Où est le monstre qui a détruit mon chef d'œuvre en moins de temps qu'il ne m'a fallu pour le construire ? Prépare-toi à subir les flammes de l'enfer ! m'exclamai-je en entrant, ignorant la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Mes craintes furent vérifiées quand je le vis terré au fond d'un lit d'hôpital. Je sentis le sang refluer de mon visage quand le je vis dans cet état. Ce n'était pas tant les blessures qu'il avait subies, il était tellement casse-cou que ça ne me surprenait plus vraiment ce n'était pas non plus la présence d'une militaire aux cheveux courts, l'arme au côté, qui me fixait d'un œil attentif non, ce qui m'alertait vraiment, c'était son regard fixe, vidé de toute émotion, et l'apathie dans laquelle il semblait plongé. Je n'avais pas vu ce regard depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé infirme après la transmutation ratée de sa mère. Que s'était-t-il passé pour le mettre dans cet état ?

En m'entendant arriver, il avait tourné la tête vers moi et m'avait adressé un pauvre sourire qui sonnait creux. Je sentis me cœur se serrer violemment, et les derniers restes de colère s'évanouirent.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, un peu étrange.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? m'exclamai-je, en me précipitant près de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es blessé, et... c'est de la faute de mon automail ? !

\- Nonon, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai pris beaucoup de risques, reprit-il d'un ton un peu plus vif, secouant une main face à moi comme pour me calmer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se figea, comme débordé par un trop plein qui le terrifia. Il s'était passé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Et comme d'habitude, il allait ne pas m'en parler. Je me sentis irritée par son silence, plus encore que d'habitude. Quelle était la gravité de ses blessures ? L'étendue des travaux à faire ? Qu'est-ce qui le faisait souffrir comme ça ?

Où était Al ?

\- Ou est Al ?

\- Je suis là, répondit immédiatement une voix d'enfant.

Je tournais la tête, et baissais les yeux, me sentant chanceler. Derrière moi, si discret que je ne l'avais pas remarqué en entrant, il y avait un enfant. Et cet enfant, c'était Alphonse. Il était exactement comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vu en chair et en os, les cheveux châtains et épais poussant naturellement de biais, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage rond. En chair et en os. L'émotion me laissa chancelante, et je laissai tomber mon sac de voyage qui s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas de ferraille sans que j'y accorde la moindre attention. Je tentai de marcher vers lui mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, et je tombai à genoux devant lui, le serrant dans mes bras, incapable de retenir mes larmes.

\- … Winry ? fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

En entendant la voix fluette d'Alphonse, je m'essuyai les yeux et m'écartai pour le regarder plus attentivement. Dans ses yeux à la couleur subtile, je lus une perplexité qui fit naître un sentiment inconfortable. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je réalisai que bien qu'étant à genoux et lui debout, il n'avait pas tellement besoin de se pencher pour me voir. Il était beaucoup trop petit, ce n'était pas normal. La conclusion logique s'imposa dans mon esprit de manière brutale.

_Il a le même âge... Il a le même âge que quand il a disparu._

_Est-ce qu'il a tout oublié ?_

_Est-ce qu'il a vécu ces quatre dernières années ?_

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je choisis de les chasser pour ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles. J'aurais tout le temps après, pour avoir des explications.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, fis-je simplement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, contre sa joue, émue malgré tout.

\- Toi, tu as changé, Winry, répondit-il simplement, avec une expression un peu gênée et incertaine, confirmant mes craintes. Mais je suis content de te revoir.

Il avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase d'un des sourires plein de douceur dont les deux frères avaient le secret. Je le serrai une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, avec un peu plus de retenue cette fois, et me relevai pour me tourner vers Edward, toujours alité. Nous n'étions plus que tous les trois dans la chambre, sans doute la militaire avait-elle traversé la pièce et fermé la porte derrière elle, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

\- Edward, que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, et je n'ai pas envie de la raconter maintenant, répondit-il simplement, exprimant toute sa lassitude à travers cette remarque.

\- Tu me dois quand même des explications. J'aimerais savoir quel est ton truc pour faire disparaître des automails, comme ça, fis-je en claquant des doigts.

\- J'ai fait un rejet, je crois. Il y a eu une transmutation, j'ai cru que j'allais retrouver mes membres, mais ça n'a pas marché, fit-il évasivement. Et quand je me suis réveillé, tout était en miettes.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que les ports de tes automails sont endommagés ? fis-je, blême.

\- Je crois bien, oui, marmonna-t-il.

\- Montre.

\- Hors de question, répondit-il avec un regard de défi, bien plus présent qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de notre conversation.

\- Montre-les-moi, que je sache ce que j'ai à faire comme travail, fis-je d'une voix grondante, sentant la colère monter en moi.

\- Non, pas maintenant en tout cas, répondit-il d'un ton ferme mais nerveux.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je viens de Resembool en urgence pour te soigner, il y a des gens qui m'attendent là-bas, je ne vais pas attendre la pleine lune ! Allez !

\- NOON ! hurla-t-il tandis que m'escrimais à lui ôter le haut de pyjama qu'il tentait de garder, assez difficilement en l'absence de son bras manquant.

A ce moment-là, je réalisai. Je réalisai que sa voix était plus aiguë que d'habitude, que la fébrilité de ses gestes cachait peut-être autre chose que sa honte d'avoir explosé mes automails. Et surtout, je réalisai que sous ma main plaquée sur son torse se trouvait quelque chose de totalement incongru. Un volume, moelleux, dont je reconnaissais parfaitement la douce chaleur à travers le tissu. Un sein. Il y avait un sein sur le torse d'Edward et étant donné la manière dont son pyjama se déformait, le deuxième était bien là, juste à côté.

 

 

La scène se figea quelques secondes, l'information s'ancrant dans mon cerveau tandis que nous nous étions immobilisés, nez à nez, dans une position très équivoque. Dans ce laps de temps, son visage vira de vermeil à pourpre, et puis il me repoussa aussi fortement que possible et s'effondra dans le lit, son bras valide dissimulant mal son expression dévastée. Je restai assise au bord du lit, figée dans une expression de stupéfaction gênée.

\- Oh... C'est nouveau, ça... fis-je, d'une voix hésitante après un long silence.

\- C'est... c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? ! Tu pouvais pas me, me lâcher la grappe ? ! bredouilla Edward, étouffé d'indignation, le visage niché dans le creux du coude, incapable de me regarder en face.

\- Bah... t'es une fille maintenant ? fis-je en me tournant vers lui, interdite.

\- Non ! Enfin en quelque sorte. Plus ou moins.

\- Tu es une fille ou pas ?

\- J'ai un corps de fille, c'est tout ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix hachée. C'est un accident, et laisse-moi te dire une chose, c'est provisoire ! Il est hors de question que je reste dans ce corps dégueulasse et moche et... je suis pas une fille !

\- … C'est possible de faire ça avec l'alchimie ?

J'étais tellement prise au dépourvu par ma découverte que je ne pris pas le temps d'indigner sur la manière dont il décrivait le corps féminin, si énervant que ce soit pour moi à entendre. Après tout, on pouvait comprendre sa réaction, surtout que c'était un accident. Il y avait de quoi être choqué. Je ne pouvais pas dire comment j'aurais réagi à sa place...

\- Il te faut quoi de plus, comme preuve ? grommela-t-il, boudeur.

\- … Je sais pas, c'est juste que... C'est bizarre...

\- Sans blague ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

 _Il ? Elle ?_ Voilà quelque chose qui me prenait bien au dépourvu. Comment devais-je l'appeler ?

_Non mais Winry, si tu te mets à parler de lui au féminin, même si c'est juste techniquement, il va t'étriper ! La question ne se pose même pas !_

_Ed, c'est Ed, et puis c'est tout !_

Le silence s'appesantit, et même si j'étais assez désarçonnée par la nouvelle, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Je sentais mon ami s'enfoncer dans la morosité, il fallait que je trouve la phrase qui l'empêcherait de couler vraiment, la réplique qui le ferait rire, ou au moins sortir de ma morosité. Je m'affalai sur le lit à côté de lui, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage toujours caché par les plis du tissu de sa manche. Il sentit que je m'étais approchée et souleva son bras pour regarder dans ma direction, me jetant un regard furieux.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais me dissimuler un truc pareil ? Je suis ta mécanicienne, ton corps n'a pas de secret pour moi ! ajoutai-je d'un ton taquin, osant même lui faire d'un clin d'œil.

Il eut un mouvement de recul tel qu'il manqua de tomber du lit et m'inonda de jurons en pestant que je devais être une abrutie pour dire un truc aussi déplacé. Rassurée de le voir monter sur ses grands chevaux, je ris de bon cœur, alimentant son insatisfaction. Le rire un peu grêle d'Al m'accompagna bientôt, achevant de faire bisquer Ed qui s'allongea à plat ventre dans une tentative pour fixer le mur. Mais ses bouderies un peu surjouées étaient toujours mieux que l'indifférence avec laquelle il m'avait accueillie.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais peut-être te demander de sortir, Al.

Son rire s'arrêta net.

\- Je sortirais bien moi-même si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais je vais avoir du mal à l'examiner si je ne suis pas dans la pièce.

Il hocha la tête et sortit sans un regard, mais son expression laissait bien comprendre à quel point il quittait la pièce à contrecœur.

 _Lui aussi, il doit se sentir mal,_ pensai-je en le regardant partir. _Il faudra que je lui parle..._

\- Bon... je me retourne le temps que tu enlèves ton haut de pyjama, tu n'auras qu'à t'allonger sur le ventre pendant que j'examine ton bras, comme ça je ne verrai rien.

Devoir faire attention à ne pas froisser sa pudeur était une idée totalement nouvelle pour moi, mais j'avais déjà eu des clients timides et pensais savoir quand même comment m'y prendre.

\- … Ok, fit-il tandis que je lui tournais le dos, le laissant surpris que je respecte sa pudeur.

 _C'est quand même bizarre,_ pensai-je en attendant poliment qu'il m'autorise à me retourner.

\- C'est bon.

Je fis volte-face et contournai son lit par la droite, m'approchant de son épaule en sentant l'expression de mon visage se décomposer malgré moi.

Dire qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de son automail était un doux euphémisme. Il avait comme explosé de l'intérieur, coupant de façon très malpropre le bras à sa base. La plaque métallique qui recouvrait et protégeait la fusion entre le corps et le métal et les connexions nerveuses était complètement tordues, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à essayer de l'arracher de son corps à coup de pieds de biche.

\- Ta jambe est dans le même état ?

\- Elle est plutôt pire... marmonna-t-il.

Je soupirai, aucune phrase ne me paraissait assez forte pour exprimer toute l'étendue de mon incrédulité et de ma lassitude. Quand quelque temps auparavant, il avait réussi à revenir avec son bras explosé, je m'étais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire.

C'était maintenant chose faite.

\- Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? demandai-je d'un ton inquiet.

\- Pas vraiment.

Je m'assis délicatement sur le bord du lit et tâtai les reliefs déchirés de son automail. Le métal terni avait perdu toute solidité, et s'émiettait presque sous mes doigts. La plaque entière était foutue, et peut-être que certaines fixations et connexions en dessous l'étaient aussi. On pouvait difficilement savoir sans démonter le tout. J'étais tellement mortifiée que je constatais ses transformations physiques d'un œil presque indifférent. Oui, il avait les épaules plus étroites, le corps un peu plus fin, la taille un peu plus marquée... Il ne s'en fallait pas de beaucoup pour changer de sexe, finalement. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute au début, je ne pouvais nier qu'une fois torse nu, les transformations sautaient aux yeux.

\- Ça ne ressemble à rien... Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible de maltraiter un automail à ce point.

\- Je n'en ai pas fait exprès.

\- Encore heureux ! m'exclamai-je. Si c'était le cas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

\- Bon, dis-moi tout, fit-il avec une petite grimace. Combien de temps je dois attendre ?

\- … Il faut que je répare tes ports... Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre au juste, ça dépend des dégâts sous la plaque, mais il faut bien compter une journée et demi au mieux, et ça risque d'être éprouvant. Quant aux automails eux-mêmes, comme ta morphologie a changé, il faut que je revoie les plans de fond en comble pour l'adapter, sinon tu seras déséquilibré. En comptant la pose des automails, il faut compter au moins une semaine.

\- Une semaine ?! Tu ne peux pas faire moins ?

\- Eh, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais un mécanicien habituel t'annoncerait un délai d'un mois minimum pour ce genre de travail, répondis-je d'un ton agacé. Je vise déjà au plus court en te disant ça ! Si ça ne te convient pas, je peux aussi rentrer à Resembool et te laisser trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela-t-il. Va pour une semaine. Je suppose que tu vas m'expliquer qu'il me faut six mois de rééducation, aussi ?

\- Ça, ça dépend de l'état des ports d'automail, je ne peux pas voir avant d'avoir démonté les coques.

\- Super, grommela-t-il.

\- Ce genre de choses, c'est pour ton bien.

\- Je sais, mais ça reste pénible quand même...

J'attrapai le drap pour recouvrir son dos nu et me relevai avant de m'accouder à la fenêtre à persiennes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec Al ? fis-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

\- … Je ne sais pas exactement... Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, à ce moment-là.

\- Comment ça ?

Il se retourna et resta un instant silencieux, fixant le plafond.

\- Sans trop rentrer dans les détails, je suis rentré en contact avec de la pierre philosophale incomplète, en très grande quantité. Et quand c'est arrivé, j'ai... j'ai plus ou moins perdu conscience. En tout cas, je n'ai pas un souvenir précis des transmutations que j'ai pu effectuer à ce moment-là. J'étais complètement dépassé. Le fait est que... quand je me suis réveillé, mon corps était comme ça, et Al était revenu.

\- Tu dois être heureux qu'il soit revenu.

\- C'est compliqué... Je suis heureux qu'il ait retrouvé son corps, mais... je ne pensais pas qu'il serait amnésique. Ce n'est pas vraiment les retrouvailles que j'imaginais.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de changements pour toi.

\- Oui... et beaucoup de changements pour lui aussi.

 

* * *

 

Après cette discussion évasive, il avait passé plusieurs jours dans un état de mal-être palpable, alternant des moments de frénésie où l'idée de rester allonger dans un lit lui était insupportable, et d'autres ou il sombrait dans l'apathie la plus totale, ne prenant même pas la peine de lâcher une syllabe en réponse à nos questions. Suite à la manière dont j'avais découvert son secret, il avait supplié les infirmières de l'aider à se bander la poitrine en permanence pour que personne d'autre ne la remarque lors des visites que lui faisaient ses collègues militaires. Au fil de mes discussions, j'avais compris que seule Maria Ross, la militaire qui était présente à son arrivée et qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital, et celles et ceux qui le soignaient était au courant de son pénible secret. Les visites étaient courantes, mais personne dans son entourage ne parvenait à le dérider. Je voyais bien sa détresse, mais à part en travaillant à l'automail pour qu'il soit prêt au plus vite, que pouvais-je faire ? Alphonse était aussi désarmé que moi.

Maes Hugues nous voyant régulièrement lors de ses visites, avait fini par nous proposer de nous loger chez lui pour avoir plus d'espace et de confort le temps de faire les réparations. C'est ainsi qu'Alphonse et moi avions installé un atelier improvisé dans le garage de leur maison, disposant de l'ensemble de la pièce ainsi que d'outils parfois très utiles. Al s'était autoproclamé assistant, et malgré son peu de connaissance en la matière, s'était avéré d'une aide précieuse pour faire les tâches les plus simples, me gagnant beaucoup de temps.

Nous étions tantôt chez eux, tantôt à l'hôpital, faisant de notre mieux pour tenir compagnie à Edward tout en avançant les travaux, et nous partagions la plupart des repas avec la famille Hugues. A l'époque, ces trois-là rayonnaient de joie de vivre au point d'être contagieux, et à l'idée que cette famille fut maintenant brisée, je sentais encore mes mains se crisper de colère contenue. Le souvenir de cette nuit-là allait rester longuement gravé dans ma mémoire.

Le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres du train, ensoleillé mais couvert de zones d'ombres, ne parvenait pas à me remonter le moral. Je pensais à Gracia, en larmes, à Elysia, se réveillant chaque nuit en pleurant je pensais à Al, et le décalage qu'il devait ressentir sans arrêt avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient et je pensais à Ed, parti seul en mission dans une ville inconnue, sans le soutien de son frère, avec la peur au ventre à l'idée qu'un autre malheur arrive en son absence, et en plus de tout cela, devant dissimuler le secret de son corps féminin.

Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il se faisait bander les seins en permanence alors que c'était aussi inconfortable, il avait simplement répondu « hors de question qu'une personne de plus le sache. »

Je n'avais pas osé lui répondre que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on parvenait à dissimuler éternellement.


	9. Humiliation (Edward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai pas été bien sérieuse, j'ai perdu l'habitude de publier les chapitres sur A03, à force d'attendre que les illustrations soient terminées à temps... Je vais dont rattraper mon retard et publier les chapitres manquants rapidement au cours des prochains jours ! ;)
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Humiliation (Edward)**

\- J'ai. Un corps. De fille, avais-je marmonné d'une voix hachée.

Mes mains, posées sur mes genoux, étaient serrées à s'en blanchir les jointures, mes joues me brûlaient, et je sentais mon cœur battre contre mes côtes comme s'il voulait s'enfuir, la gorge serrée, les yeux piquants. Le silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce était presque douloureux, on entendait le vent faire claquer le volet de la fenêtre.

\- HEIIIIN ? !

Le cri de Roxane résonna comme un écho au choc que j'avais eu quand j'avais découvert ma nouvelle condition, ma nouvelle punition. Quand, en me réveillant dans une chambre d'hôpital, j'avais découvert un corps transformé sous mes draps.

Elle me regarda largement, la bouche bée, remplie d'incompréhension de de surprise. Elle me fixait d'un œil nouveau, cherchant la vérité dans mon visage, ma posture. Sous son regard inquisiteur, je me sentis rougir davantage, alors que je ne pensais pas ça possible. Pire, je me sentais suffoquer, la gorge serrée, écrasé d'une peur qui me dépassait complètement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, marmonnai-je. J'ai tout l'attirail.

Elle chercha sa chaise à tâtons et s'assit dessus sans détacher son regard.

\- Mais alors qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

\- Je suis Edward Elric, répétai-je.

\- Mais Edward, c'est un nom d'homme... Comment... ? Que... ?

\- J'ai eu un accident pendant une transmutation, expliquai-je péniblement. J'étais un homme. Il y a un mois encore, j'étais un garçon.

\- C'est possible, ça ? !

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- Mais, la transmutation humaine, c'est impossible... Non ? fit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Ça n'est pas aussi simple que ça, éludai-je.

C'était un sujet sensible. Particulièrement pour moi qui avais tenté de braver l'interdit.

Elle cessa de parler et continua à m'étudier du regard malgré mon embarras. Je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer tous les événements qui m'avaient mené là. C'était une longue histoire, pleine d'erreurs et d'horreurs, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que je voulais partager avec quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis si peu de temps. C'est d'une voix plus fragile que je repris la parole.

\- C'est un secret.

\- Je m'en doute, lança-t-elle comme si ça lui paraissait tellement évident que ma remarque n'avait pas de sens. Ce que je me demande, en fait, c'est pourquoi tu me le dis, à moi, avoua-t-elle en me regardant avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Tu m'as fait confiance, tu m'as logé, tu prends des risques avec moi sans me connaître.

\- Toi aussi, tu prends des risques, non ?

\- C'est mon travail, de prendre des risques. C'est ma vie, même.

\- Alors tu veux dire, que tu serais prêt à t'habiller en fille... Pour servir d'appât ?

\- Si ma véritable identité reste secrète... oui.

_Après tout, je l'ai déjà fait une fois._

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Je sais me battre, répondis-je brièvement. Et je maîtrise l'Alchimie à un haut niveau. Et toi ?

\- Je vis avec la peur au ventre depuis tellement longtemps que je me suis habituée.

Le regard que nous avions échangeâmes à ce moment-là nous lia comme un pacte. Nous avions un objectif commun, et nous avions des secrets à garder ensemble. La gêne restait présente, lancinante comme une blessure, mais j'avais l'impression que je pourrais m'y habituer, comme je m'y étais habituée petit à petit avec Al et Winry. Elle ne m'avait pas foutu dehors, elle ne s'était pas moquée de moi. C'était quand même un sacré soulagement.

\- Bon, par contre, il va falloir que tu me montres ce que tu vaux comme fille, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais porter des talons ? Te tenir bien ? Te maquiller ? Minauder pour draguer ? Ta taille de soutien-gorge ?

\- BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! ! tempêtai-je en rougissant de nouveau. COMMENT JE SAURAIS TOUT CA ? !

\- Je m'en doutais... Tu vas avoir besoin d'entraînement.

\- Ah... euh... et...

\- Oui ? fit la rousse, qui avait calé son menton dans la paume de sa main et fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant déjà intensément à la manière de faire de moi quelqu'un d'autre.

\- … J'ai des automails, aussi, lâchai-je du bout des lèvres. Un bras et une jambe.

\- … T'es pas simple, toi, soupira-t-elle avec une expression blasée qui semblait dire « Bah, on en est plus à ça près ». Déjà, commence par montrer à quoi tu ressembles en tant que fille.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Allez, désape-toi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends ! Hééééé ! Arrête ça, je préfère encore le faire moi-même !

C'est ainsi que commença une des semaines les plus infernales de ma vie.

* * *

Il m'avait été pénible d'enlever mon bandage pour laisser apparaître ma poitrine, saillant sous mon débardeur. J'avais beau avoir gardé mes vêtements quand je me présentais à Roxane, j'avais l'impression d'être nu en sentant le souffle d'un courant d'air sur mes épaules, et la sensation de ne pas avoir le torse enserré par des bandages était devenue si inhabituelle qu'elle en était presque gênante.

Mais la vérité, c'est que cette épreuve n'allait être que la première d'un long chemin de croix. Elle mesura ma poitrine pour en estimer la taille, détacha mes cheveux, me fit enfiler une de ses robes dans laquelle le flottais complètement, et me fit marcher dans la pièce, en long, en large, en travers, avec des chaussures à talons trop grandes dans lesquelles je peinais à ne pas me tordre la cheville, et en me faisant subir une déferlante d'instructions pour parfaire le tout. Les pieds en dedans, rentrer plus les genoux, faire des petits pas, mais avoir l'air naturel, ne pas serrer les poings, pousser sa voix pour qu'elle soit un peu plus aiguë, ne pas parler trop fort, parler de soi au féminin... Les ordres glissaient sur moi sans m'atteindre, je regrettais déjà de m'être lancé dans cette mascarade et je n'arrivais plus vraiment à être attentif tant ces instructions me paraissaient absurdes. Toute la nuit s'était écoulée de la sorte, et quand elle était sortie, je m'étais affalé sur son lit avec le sentiment d'être particulièrement ridicule, attifé en dépit du bon sens, et me sentais envahi par une question inquiétante : Comment faisait-elle pour dépenser autant d'énergie et en avoir encore ?

Le lendemain était sa journée de repos, qu'elle passa en partie dehors à fouiner dans les magasins avec de l'argent que je lui avais confié. De mon côté, j'avais retrouvé une tenue correcte, et après avoir discuté furtivement avec Berry pour le tenir au courant de l'évolution de nos plans, et je faisais la tournée des bars avec les plus hauts gradés des militaires de la ville dans l'espoir de créer une soi-disant complicité et surtout d'apprendre toutes les anecdotes croustillantes qui pouvaient nous être utiles pour les compromettre par la suite...

La moisson ne s'avéra pas très fructueuse, puisque j'avais surtout appris que les militaires qui avaient été nommés ici étaient sans doute les pires pervers que la terre ait jamais portés. Moi qui avais dû minauder hier sous l'œil exigeant de Roxane, j'avais eu envie de vomir en les voyant regarder des femmes comme si c'étaient des bouts de viande quand nous étions allés dans des bars avec strip-tease. J'avais pu constater au passage que Roxane et ses collègues avaient bien plus le sens de l'élégance et du spectacle que la moyenne. Le spectacle que j'avais subi cette après-midi-là était juste... obscène. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Comment les autres pouvaient y prendre du plaisir, je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, encore moins à l'accepter.

Dans ces conditions, il m'avait été difficile de singer leur comportement, mais je m'en étais tiré avec des rires gras et des commentaires sur ma jeunesse. S'ils savaient... Déjà que je ne m'étais jamais beaucoup intéressé au sexe opposé, maintenant que je partageais leur infortune, le concept même de libido était profondément enterré dans les limbes de mon esprit. Seul restait la pression d'un rapport négatif et un sens de la répartie teinté de cynisme pour leur paraître digne d'intérêt. Heureusement, sur ce dernier point, j'avais plus d'entraînement.

Je supposais avoir gagné un peu de sympathie de la part du Commandant, mais j'étais rentré avec une démarche approximative et une envie de vomir persévérante. A peine arrivé, Roxane me maquilla, me fit me changer et marcher sur des talons gigantesques sous prétexte qu'il fallait que je sois capable de le faire, même bourré. Elle me corrigea pendant des heures, répétant inlassablement les mêmes remarques qui me limaient les nerfs chaque fois un peu plus. Si c'était cela, être une femme, il fallait vraiment que je résolve la situation aussi tôt que possible, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avec ces obligations détestables. Finalement, il était quatre heures du matin quand elle me laissa m'effondrer tout habillé sur le lit et sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais la tête lourde, les yeux collants et la langue pâteuse. Une fois débarrassé de mon travestissement et du maquillage qui s'était étalé dans la nuit, je me préparais à aller passer la soirée chez Ian Landry. Il habitait dans un véritable domaine, avec manoir, dépendances, cellier, pigeonnier, écuries, le tout entouré d'un parc immense parcouru par une série de bassins successifs alimentés par un canal parallèle à la Ruade, cette grande rivière qui venait des montagnes du Sud et descendait jusque chez nous, à Rezembool. Je constatais, sous mes airs innocents, que les serveurs étaient de véritables chiens de garde, très attentifs à défendre les quartiers privés de leur employeur. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher tant il était entouré par sa cour en permanence, et je me contentais donc d'échanger quelques mots avec les militaires que je connaissais déjà, sans cacher mon admiration pour les lieux somptueux, et explorer les salles autorisées pour en dresser un plan dans mon esprit, et d'étudier de loin notre ennemi.

Assez grand, il portait une moustache et un bouc impeccablement coupé, ainsi que des cheveux noirs rabattus en arrière. Quelque chose chez lui me rappelait le Colonel Mustang, dans sa manière de se tenir, ou ses expressions, ce qui eut le don de m'irriter. Tous deux étaient sans doute particulièrement manipulateurs, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Je connaissais assez Mustang pour savoir qu'il possédait une bienveillance, profondément dissimulée, certes, mais dont mon ennemi était manifestement totalement dépourvu. Il y avait quelque chose de félin, de carnassier, même, dans sa manière de se déplacer et d'étudier les autres du regard. Il ne m'avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil négligent lorsque le Commandant m'avait présenté, mais cela avait largement suffit à me mettre mal à l'aise, me donnant l'impression d'être percé à jour. Il se dégageait de lui un mélange d'animalité et d'extrême intelligence.

Je ne m'approchais pas de trop près, mais l'observais aller de conversation en rencontre. C'était assez fascinant de le regarder exercer son pouvoir sur son entourage, de voir à quel point, il pouvait, en une phrase, faire sourire ou blêmir un interlocuteur sans même avoir besoin de le regarder pour deviner sa réaction. En voyant cela, une peur irrationnelle m'étreignit. Comment lutter contre un homme qui tenait dans le creux de sa main tous les notables de la ville, les militaires, les propriétaires, les journalistes ? Mis à part en le prenant la main dans le sac, et en exposant ses magouilles au grand-jour, que pouvais-je faire ? Et même si on y arrivait, est-ce que cela serait suffisant ?

C'est donc assez démoralisé que je rentrais chez Roxane, traversant toute la ville à pied, indifférent à l'atmosphère de liesse des lieux, qui finalement, n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une fuite en avant. L'alcool que j'avais ingéré pendant la soirée me laissait nauséeux, le regard un peu flou. Pas une nuit depuis mon arrivée, je n'avais pu m'endormir en étant vraiment sobre, pas un matin, je n'avais pu me réveiller sans avoir la langue pâteuse et une migraine vrillée au crâne. L'effet anesthésiant de l'alcool ne suffisait pas à faire taire la douleur sourde que j'avais dans le dos, les jambes et les pieds à force de m'entraîner à porter des chaussures à talons aiguille, les nausées m'obligèrent à m'arrêter pour m'appuyer quelques minutes contre un mur.

\- Alors, gamin, on tient pas l'alcool ? s'exclama moqueusement un passant avant de rire aux éclats en continuant son chemin.

\- En même temps, j'ai même pas l'âge légal pour en boire, marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Y'a peut-être une raison à cette règle...

J'avais eu l'occasion de constater très régulièrement que personne n'en avait rien à carrer de la légalité de la chose. Personne ne se privait d'une possibilité de se faire du pognon par ici, peu importe le moyen. Un haut-le-cœur plus fort que les autres m'interrompit dans mes pensées pleines d'aigreur, et pendant un instant, je crus vraiment que j'allais vomir en pleine rue, comme un ivrogne mais peut-être que j'étais bel et bien devenu un ivrogne.

 _Je veux rentrer,_ pensai-je confusément, malade de cette ville, de cette vie qui n'en était pas une. Un sourire amer se dessina sur mon visage. Rentrer où ? Je n'avais plus de maison depuis longtemps. Je restais adossé au mur, écrasé par cette vérité qui me suivait pourtant depuis longtemps, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mon seul lien avec ma famille, mon frère, ne me connaissait plus vraiment, lui qui avait tout oublié depuis notre transmutation ratée. Comment lui parler alors que quatre longues années nous séparaient d'un fossé infranchissable ?

La nausée finit par passer, et je me remis en marche. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Roxane sembla durer des siècles et c'est à pas lents, écrasé de mal-être et de solitude, que je gravis les marches de l'escalier. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle bondit de sa chaise, prête à me sauter dessus pour me dire je ne savais trop quoi. Mais quand elle vit mon expression, elle recula d'un pas et me laissa entrer sans un mot, se contentant de me laisser m'affaler à plat ventre sur le lit. J'étais tellement rempli d'un sentiment de ras-le-bol que j'étais prêt d'exploser. Et aussi...

\- J'ai envie de vomir, grognai-je, sentant les nausées revenir.

\- Pas sur le lit, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle, pragmatique. Mais je te passe un seau si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et en rapporta un seau d'une main, un grand verre d'eau de l'autre.

\- Assieds-toi et bois, ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci, fis-je, avant de me redresser laborieusement et de prendre le verre, le seau posé sur les genoux.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

\- On me regarde déjà de travers à cause de ma taille et mon âge, alors si je ne bois pas, je suis un paria parmi les militaires, grommelai-je entre deux gorgées d'eau. Il faut bien que je m'intègre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un haut le cœur m'envahit, et je sentis qu'il n'était pas passé loin.

\- Tu as pu en savoir plus sur Ian Landry ?

\- … Je connais sa tête et son salon, ça ne va pas beaucoup plus loin. Il est manifestement encore plus riche et encore plus manipulateur que je le pensais. Ça fait froid dans le dos.

Je finis de vider le verre et le posai à côté du lit avant de m'affaler de nouveau. J'avais la gorge nouée par une envie de pleurer qui me taraudait depuis mon départ de la fête. C'était comme si le sentiment de mal-être et d'humiliation permanente que j'avais amassé malgré moi depuis ma transformation, m'était brutalement lâché dessus, me clouant au sol de désarroi. A cet instant précis, je n'avais plus aucun espoir, plus aucun courage, je voulais juste m'effondrer dans un coin en silence, ne pas avoir à réfléchir, ne plus sentir le manque terrible que me laissait mon frère à chaque instant, malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas y penser. Ne plus avoir ces sensations physiques insidieuses qui me rappelaient à chaque instant que je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même. Je nichais ma tête dans mes bras, comme pour protéger mes yeux de la lumière et faire disparaître tout ce qui m'entourait, sentant la pièce se mettre à tanguer douloureusement autour de moi, mais incapable d'accepter l'idée que Roxane puisse surprendre ne serait-ce qu'une larme dans mon regard.

\- Je ne serai jamais une fille convaincante, lâchai-je d'une voix rauque, et je n'en ai même pas envie. Ça me rend fou de subir cet entraînement.

\- … Je suis désolée... J'ai tellement l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'instructions, je ne faisais que te transmettre ce que j'ai appris.

\- … Comment tu fais pour être féminine ?

\- Je suppose que ça aide d'être née comme ça, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal.

\- Ouais, tu dis ça pour me réconforter, mais soyons lucides : même si je faisais bien illusion, il faudrait des mois pour trouver une occasion de me mettre sur son chemin. Ce mec passe sa vie à ignorer les gens qui l'entourent, alors, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire remarquer mon existence...

\- Pas forcément. C'est ce dont je voulais te parler.

\- Ah ?

\- La nouvelle est tombée aujourd'hui comme une bombe… Ariane va quitter le Angel's Chest à la fin de la semaine. Un client lui a proposé de l'épouser et de quitter la ville. Elle n'en a pas encore parlé à Britten, notre responsable, et je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. En la prenant au dépourvu pour le spectacle, on pourra t'engager là-bas au pied levé, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- Et ça changera quoi à notre situation ?

\- A l'occasion du nouveau spectacle, il y aura une grande fête au Angel's Chest, et tu peux être sûr que la crème de la ville y sera. Et si tu es sur scène, Landry ne pourra pas te louper.

\- Sur scène ? m'étranglai-je en me redressant vivement, sentant le sol tanguer de nouveau sous mon corps instable tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je fasse un strip-tease en public ? ! Je ne saurais pas faire ça, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, c'est hors de question ! Et puis j'ai mes automails, comment veux-tu que...

\- Nononon, bien sûr que non, je ne te demande pas de te foutre à poil, je ne suis pas un monstre non plus ! Avant nos numéros d'effeuillages, nous avons prévu une chorégraphie de groupe pour l'ouverture du spectacle, de la danse tout ce qu'il y a de plus habillé. Nous serons une dizaine sur scène, et c'est June qui tient le rôle principal. Tu n'aurais pas à faire un spectacle individuel, personne ne demanderait ça à quelqu'un qui vient remplacer une danseuse au pied levé !

\- Ouais, sur le principe, ça peut marcher, mais... enfin... Il faudrait être près en... deux, trois jours ? ! fis-je d'une voix hachée, désarçonné par l'idée.

\- Une occasion comme ça risque de ne pas se reproduire de sitôt.

\- Je veux bien le croire, mais... apprendre tout à temps, tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?

\- La chorégraphie de groupe et le chant sont relativement simples... Et puis, tu es un génie, non ?

\- Alors toi… fis-je en réprimant un sourire, le compliment marchant plus que ce que j'étais prêt à avouer. Tu es vraiment fourbe de lancer une remarque pareille.

\- On commence maintenant ?

J'éclatais de rire, puis je me rendis compte qu'elle ne blaguait pas.

\- Sérieusement, tu dors, des fois ? fis-je en me rasseyant au bord du lit. Comment tu fais pour être encore en forme avec le rythme de vie que t'as ?

\- L'esprit de vengeance, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour voir tomber ce mec. Allez, on s'y met ! s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant la main.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, alors... Mais ne soit pas trop vache avec moi cette nuit, parce que là, je suis encore complètement bourré.

Je me relevai et m'étirai, en peinant un peu à conserver mon équilibre. C'était reparti pour une nuit blanche de plus. Mais je me sentais moins amer. Cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que notre acharnement allait peut-être porter ses fruits.

Nous avons travaillâmes toute la nuit, et elle me félicita plus d'une fois, me disant que j'étais beaucoup plus agile qu'elle ne le pensait, ce à quoi je lui répondis que je passais beaucoup de temps à me battre à défaut de savoir danser. Ça et ma mémoire allaient être de grands alliés dans cette mission d'un nouveau genre. M'entraîner sur une tâche concrète, dont je voyais l'utilité, me permis de mettre de côté toutes les pensées angoissantes qui me taraudaient ces derniers temps, et les effets de l'alcool se dissipèrent petit à petit. La sensation familière d'avoir un corps courbaturé était finalement un grand réconfort tandis que je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur, sans lutter avec mes questionnements ou les effets de l'alcool.

Quand je me réveillais, quelques heures plus tard, c'est sans rechigner que je repris l'entraînement. Roxane m'avait montré la première partie de la chorégraphie, vérifiant que j'avais retenu l'ensemble des mouvements à défaut de les faire correctement. Elle m'avait montré brièvement comment on utilisait le métronome, et m'avait sorti les partitions de la chanson. Les paroles ne m'inquiétaient pas plus que ça, mais la chanter paraissait un peu plus difficile. Elle m'avait rassurée en me disant de me concentrer sur la danse, me disant très honnêtement « si tu ne le sens pas, tu peux te contenter de faire semblant de chanter. Mais il faut être au point sur la chorégraphie en priorité, parce que si tu n'es pas en rythme, tu peux être sûr que tout le monde le verra. » J'avais répondu que si tout le monde me remarquait, Landry aussi, et elle m'avait fichu une claque sur l'occiput en me traitant d'imbécile.

Mais contrairement à l'entraînement pour avoir l'air féminin, à base de chaussures douloureuses et d'instructions contre-nature, apprendre la chorégraphie était relativement amusant, même si c'était moins facile que je ne l'espérais. Ça me rappelait les plus jeunes années de ma vie, ma mère dansant au bal du village, m'apprenant les pas de gigue et m'initiant à la mazurka. Je me demandais si en fouillant dans mes souvenirs, j'arriverais à retrouver ces danses.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie, le temps passait bien trop vite pour ça. Je repris l'enchaînement, les mains sur les hanches, tracer un cercle, trois pas en avant en ouvrant les bras, tourner vers la gauche, pied droit en avant, tracer un demi-cercle vers le public...

Merde, je me suis encore trompé. C'est vraiment pas naturel, ce truc, grommelai-je en reprenant depuis le début. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1 et 2, 3 et 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3 et 4...

L'enchaînement commençait à venir, le style, c'était autre chose. Je ne voyais pas par quel miracle un déhanché pourrait être sexy si c'était moi qui le faisait. En même temps, je ne m'étais pas changé, et il y avait quelque chose de définitivement cocasse à se voir faire une danse manifestement conçue pour valoriser des attributs féminins quand on en n'avait pas la silhouette. J'imaginais dans un flash Winry, Al, ou Mustang témoins de la scène. Dans mon esprit, je voyais la blonde se tenir les côtes de rire, mon frère s'esclaffer en me montrant du doigt, et le Colonel hurler de rire, cramoisi, frappant du poing sur la table. Cette idée était bien assez humiliante pour faire chauffer mes oreilles.

 _Heureusement, que personne ne s'en doutera jamais,_ pensai-je, les sourcils froncés, en recommençant à m'entraîner avec beaucoup plus de sérieux.

Si seulement j'avais pu ne pas me tromper.


	10. Bienvenue au Angel's Chest

**Bienvenue au Angel's Chest (Roxane)**

\- Roxane, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda June d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Hein ? fis-je en tournant la tête vers elle, reprenant pied avec la réalité et réaffirmant ma prise sur mon plateau de service qui glissait lentement de mes doigts. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu ne réponds qu'une fois sur deux quand on te parle, et le maquillage ne suffit plus à dissimuler tes cernes de deux pieds de long.

\- Ah... ça se voit à ce point ?

\- Quand on te connaît, ça crève les yeux.

\- Ah... fis-je en m'asseyant lentement sur la banquette du couloir qui donnait sur la cuisine.

A ce moment-là, je ressentis tout le poids de la fatigue accumulée me tomber dessus. J'avais réussi à l'ignorer tant que j'étais occupée à droite à gauche, mais il y avait un creux dans les clients et nous étions toutes les deux oisives.

\- C'est ton enquête qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Oui, avouai-je, le nez baissé dans mon décolleté.

J'attendais les remontrances de celle qui avait toujours agit en grande sœur avec moi. Au lieu de ça, elle posa son bras sur mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça te touchait autant.

\- Cindy a disparu, et Earnest est mort dans un incendie, bien sûr que je suis touchée.

\- L'incendie était lié à...

Je hochai la tête, et June se mordit les lèvres.

\- Si je peux t'aider, dis-le moi, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Si tu veux m'aider, aide-moi à ce qu'on engage une fille bien précise pour remplacer Ariane le soir de la première.

\- La fille dont tu parlais l'autre jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

\- Elle est blonde.

\- Mais si elle est blonde, elle ne risque pas de... ?

\- C'est le but.

\- Mais c'est terriblement dangereux, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire courir un risque pareil !

\- Elle s'est proposée d'elle-même en connaissance de cause.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur que ça tourne mal ?

\- On n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur. Il faut qu'on le coince avant qu'il ne nuise davantage.

June me lança un petit sourire, un peu triste, et en même temps... admiratif ? La clochette sonna, annonçant un nouveau client. Elle se leva et me dit d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Va t'allonger un peu dans les vestiaires, je vais prévenir Madame Britten que tu as fait un malaise et que tu as besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- C'est vrai que si c'est toi qui le dis, elle sera sans doute moins cynique, fis-je en souriant.

Je me levai pour lui obéir, et réalisai en chancelant qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité en allant prétendre que j'avais un malaise. C'est d'un pas précautionneux que je marchais jusqu'aux vestiaires avant de m'allonger sur la banquette la plus proche pour sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

\- Roxane ?

\- Mmmh... fis-je en émergeant péniblement.

\- Roxane, il faut qu'on parle cinq minutes, murmura la voix familière d'Ariane.

J'ouvris les yeux avec le regard flou de celle qu'on a tiré d'un profond sommeil. Ariane s'était accroupie à côté de la banquette, sa tête tout près de la mienne, et me regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Ça donne quoi avec ma remplaçante ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- Iris. Iris Swan, inventai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu as pu t'entraîner avec elle ?

\- Elle s'en sort bien. Elle n'est pas aussi parfaite que toi, mais elle se débrouille à peu près.

\- Ouf, ça me rassure un peu. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais eu peur que Britten vienne me hanter après sa mort. Déjà que je pars presque du jour au lendemain, si en plus je ruine le spectacle et la réputation du Angel's Chest...

\- Idiote.

\- J'ai rassemblé les éléments du costume et je te les ai rapportés, tu pourras lui faire essayer et faire les retouches d'ici samedi.

\- Oh, tu fais bien de m'en parler, je ne pensais plus du tout à ça, marmonnai-je, me frottant le visage pour me réveiller en m'asseyant sur la banquette. C'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi...

\- J'aurais bien aimé être là, mais... Aurélien part dès demain, fit-elle en rougissant. Et je ne voudrais pas...

\- Tu es vraiment bien amourachée, en fait. Tu nous as bien eues, toutes, on ne l'avait pas vu venir. Toi qui te plaignais de ne pas avoir de clientèle attitrée, tu parles !

\- Ça fait trois ans que je le revois régulièrement hors du travail. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais je n'osais pas espérer que ce soit aussi sérieux, c'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas vraiment parlé.

\- Je vois...

\- Eh, les filles, vous n'allez pas le croire ! fit Carine en déboulant dans la pièce. Britten a des crises de tachycardie, elle vient d'être amenée à l'hôpital, là !

\- Ah merde ! s'exclama Ariane.

\- Rassure-toi, on les a eus au téléphone, ça n'est pas grave ! Mais ils ont décidé de la garder quelques jours pour la surveiller et la forcer à se reposer. Du coup, devinez qui va la remplacer jusqu'à son retour ? Devinez quiiiii ?

\- Euh...

\- June ! C'est June qui va être notre chef, les filles ! s'exclama Carine en levant haut les deux bras, montrant son enthousiasme débordant à cette idée.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Ariane d'un ton émerveillé. Je regrette presque de partir avec une nouvelle pareille !

J'esquissai un petit sourire, plus calme. En vérité, ça m'arrangeait énormément que les choses se passent comme ça. Nous n'avions rien à craindre de notre metteur en scène, si on lui apportait une solution au problème sur un plateau d'argent, il prendrait les choses avec beaucoup de philosophie et nous entrainerait au mieux. Les deux jours de fermeture destinés aux répétitions promettaient de se passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'absence de Britten dans les jours à venir allait beaucoup faciliter les choses pour Edward.

\- Les filles... commença June en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Félicitations !

\- Si ça c'est pas de la promotion !

\- Bon, je vois que vous êtes au courant, c'est très bien. Mais il n'y a plus que trois serveuses en salle et le service du midi n'est pas encore fini. On en reparle à 15 h 30, quand les cuisines auront fermé. Allez, hop hop hop ! apostropha-t-elle en claquant des mains.

\- Chef, oui chef ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres avec un salut militaire avant de quitter la pièce en trottinant, sans cesser de parler d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Ça va un peu mieux, toi ? fit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu devrais aller chercher ta fameuse remplaçante dès maintenant. Les répétitions de groupe commencent cette après-midi, plus tôt elle sera là, mieux ça sera.

\- Très bien, répondis-je avec un mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude.

Je me changeai et rentrai chez moi au plus vite, dévalant l'escalier à petits pas légers. Je passai dans ma rue, songeant qu'elle était quand même bien moins glauque quand on était en plein jour, montai les escaliers puis rentrai en poussant énergiquement la porte. Edward s'était endormi sur le lit tout habillé. J'eus un sourire amusé en le voyant ronfler comme un bienheureux, le nombril à l'air. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'allait pas durer.

\- Debout les morts ! C'est heure du baptême du feu !

\- Hein ? s'exclama le blond en se redressant vivement sur le lit.

\- Le Angel's Chest ferme dans deux heures pour les répétitions générales, ça va être l'heure de faire entrer Iris en scène.

\- Qui c'est, Iris ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Toi, bécasse, dis-je en jetant le sac sur le lit. File à la douche, ensuite on essaye ton costume.

\- Hein ? ! lâcha l'adolescent, complètement désarçonné, se laissant traîner presque malgré lui dans la salle de bain. Douche ? Costume ? Iris ? Mais pourquoi Iris ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? abrégeai-je avant de fermer la porte entre nous deux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il devait se dépêcher.

Pendant qu'Edward se lavait, je faisais les cent pas dans la pièce exiguë, faisant danser la liste des choses à penser avant son arrivée dans mon esprit. Le temps allait être compté. J'espérais que l'adolescent n'avait pas négligé l'entraînement en mon absence, et qu'il serait convainquant en danseuse de cabaret. S'il ne s'agissait que de l'apparence, ça pouvait aller, mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, bon sang...

 _J'espère qu'il ne va pas se rendre trop ridicule pendant les répétitions_ , pensai-je en me remémorant la facilité avec laquelle les unes et les autres pouvaient se mettre en boîte au moindre faux pas. S'il leur prenait l'envie de le harceler de questions, arriverait-il à donner le change, à rester dans le personnage ? Au moins, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps ici, dans le pire des cas, l'humiliation serait de courte durée. Je me raccrochais à cette idée pour chasser la culpabilité qui commençait à m'envahir.

Sur ces entrefaites, le petit blond ressorti la tête de la salle de bain. Il avait enfilé à contrecœur les sous-vêtements féminins que je lui avais trouvés pendant ma journée de congé, et bien que caché derrière la porte, j'entrevoyais son épaule de métal qui luisait sous la lumière de la salle de bain. Je lui lançai le boléro et le pantalon bouffant qui composaient notre uniforme durant la première partie du spectacle, et il les attrapa au vol.

\- Allez, mets ça !

\- Je suis pas censé porter une jupe ? fit-il, perplexe, en tenant le pantalon par les pieds.

\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, quand même !

\- Je sais pas, est-ce qu'on me prendra bien pour une fille là-dedans ?

\- A coup sûr ! répondis-je d'un ton assuré. Habille-toi et on en reparle !

L'adolescent s'exécuta sans enthousiasme, et je l'entendis marmonner depuis l'autre pièce.

\- Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire...

Puis il me rejoignit d'un pas hésitant, visiblement mal à l'aise. J'avais beau connaître ce costume, je devais avouer qu'il était relativement surprenant. Le pantalon, très ample, était taillé dans un voile à riches motifs orientaux avec des incrustations de fils métalliques qui captaient les rayons du soleil et étincelaient au moindre mouvement. Le vêtement se posait très bas sur les hanches et se resserrait sur les chevilles en bouffant. Il était ceinturé par des rangées de décors, franges, perles de verre, pièces métalliques et autres macramés qui s'empilaient dans une débauche de scintillements et cliquetis. Le boléro taillé dans la même étoffe, structuré par un soutien-gorge intégré, s'attachait devant par une série de boutons argentés qui disparaissaient presque sous la profusion de motifs et de décorations qui couvrait la poitrine. Le tissu était fluide, bruissant au moindre souffle, suffisamment transparent pour laisser deviner les silhouettes des danseuses sans être aussi osé que ceux que nous portions habituellement sur scène.

Évidemment, pour la plupart d'entre nous, un effeuillage était prévu dans la suite de la soirée. Mais étant donné le peu de temps et l'expression mortifiée d'Edward face à son reflet, je ne me voyais pas lui annoncer ça. Il fallait rester réaliste, le numéro d'Ariane était difficilement imitable, il avait été conçu à ses mesures avec le chorégraphe du cabaret, tout comme le mien, et quand bien même il aurait eu l'expérience, la motivation et l'envie nécessaires, l'apprendre si vite aurait nécessité un miracle. Nous étions d'accord sur la question, et pourtant, une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'amuser à imaginer ce que ça donnerait s'il reprenait une chorégraphie aussi fantasque. Edward s'étira de diverses manières, testant la liberté de mouvement dans son costume, et je vis à son expression qu'il était agréablement surpris. Il s'était sans doute imaginé devoir subir un costume corseté et inconfortable au possible, comme celui que je portais lors de mes derniers spectacles. J'attendis qu'il me dise ce qu'il pensait du vêtement qu'il avait sur le dos.

\- Ça va, c'est plus confortable que je le craignais. Et on ne voit pas mes automails, commenta simplement le blond avec un pauvre petit sourire. Je n'aurai qu'à porter des gants et des chaussettes, et personne n'y verra que du feu.

\- Bon, il est un peu serré au niveau du dos, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner dans tes mouvements... commentai-je en lui tournant autour pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Par contre, il faudra te rembourrer un peu à la poitrine, tes seins sont trop petits pour bien remplir le boléro, et j'ai vraiment pas la foi de le retoucher avec toutes les breloques qu'il y a dessus.

\- EEEEEH ! ! PARLE PAS COMME CA DE MES S...seins, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant violemment, lâchant le dernier mot d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Je vois pas le problème, au contraire, ça t'arrange qu'ils soient petits pour les cacher, non ?

\- Je déteste ce mot, grommela-t-il.

\- Seins ? demandai-je en souriant, un rien provocante.

\- Aussi. Mais non, je parle surtout de l'autre, marmonna-t-il.

\- Petit ? fis-je tandis que mon sourire s'élargissait.

\- Ta gueule.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es déjà pas très grand en tant que fille, alors en tant que garçon, tu dois souvent te prendre des remarques à ce sujet...

\- RHAAAH MAIS CA VA PAS DE ME BALANCER DES TRUCS PAREILS D'UN AIR TOUT CALME, LA ? ! JE DETESTE LES GENS QUI SE PERMETTENT DE FAIRE DES REMARQUES SUR MA TAILLE !

\- Houlala, tu démarres vraiment au quart de tour ! Si tu te comportes comme ça en présence des filles, tu vas te faire allumer, tu sais ?

\- Comment ça, allumer ?

\- Bah, disons qu'elles ne loupent pas une occasion de se moquer les unes des autres, en gros. Si tu réagis comme ça, elles vont t'asticoter en permanence avec ça.

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa à ces mots, et je me rendis compte que nous avions beau travailler sa posture, son langage (même si ce dernier semblait être sans espoir) et la chorégraphie, rien ne l'avait préparé à l'ambiance des coulisses, au trac, bref, à tout ce qui rendait mon quotidien difficile. Je me sentis soudainement honteuse, mais mon instinct me souffla que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui avouer ce qui l'attendait en réalité. Ça n'arrangerait rien à sa situation. Au lieu de ça, je me contentai de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont très sympas, et même quand elles disent des vacheries, c'est affectueux.

\- Je sais pas si ça me rassure, avoua-t-il.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point l'adolescent plein d'assurance que j'avais rencontré le premier jour s'était évanoui quand il m'avait révélé sa transformation, son handicap. Sentant à quel point cette situation était douloureuse pour lui, j'avais pris soin de continuer à lui parler au masculin, et de ne pas changer ma manière de me comporter à son égard, même si je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me moquer de sa pudeur ou de le taquiner par moments – mais là, c'était parce que les filles m'avaient trop influencée.

\- T'inquiète pas, t'es canon comme ça, fis-je.

Il rougit, mal à l'aise en entendant mon compliment, mais c'était vrai. Le costume aux couleurs chaudes lui allait au teint, les automails étaient difficilement devinables dans cette tenue, sa taille nue aux lignes pures sautait aux yeux et les décors soulignaient ses seins et ses hanches, accentuant encore le contraste. Pas un instant, on pouvait s'imaginer que ce corps avait été celui d'un homme. J'avais beau le savoir, quand Edward était dans sa tenue habituelle, je me laissais toujours berner à le considérer comme un garçon. Mais là, une fois maquillé et coiffé, il serait définitivement méconnaissable.

\- Bon, le costume va bien. Tu te changes, on répète une fois ensemble et on y va, d'accord ? fis-je en me rappelant que le temps filait.

\- Euh... D'accord.

* * *

Nous arrivions par l'entrée de service du Angel Chest, quand Edward, ou plutôt Iris, m'attrapa le bras et le serra fortement sous le coup du stress.

\- Je l'sens pas, murmura-t-il de sa voix masculine.

\- Iris, ne panique pas, tu seras parfaite pour le rôle, répondis-je avec un sourire un peu crispé, lui lançant une claque énergique dans le dos.

La jeune blonde qui se tenait à ma droite baissa des yeux honteux. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne lui adresserais plus la parole qu'au féminin, et qu'elle devait en faire autant. Il en allait de la sûreté de sa couverture. Elle l'avait réalisé, sans doute, car elle releva la tête d'un air résolu.

 _Un peu virile, comme expression mais bon, ça fera l'affaire,_ pensais-je en soupirant intérieurement, poussant la porte donnant sur le couloir de service.

\- Hello, c'est moi, j'apporte la nouvelle recrue ! lançai-je à la cantonade, traînant derrière moi une silhouette transie d'angoisse.

\- Hé bien, hé bien !

\- Iris, je te présente Katalyn, fis-je d'un ton un peu cérémonieux tandis que la danseuse en petite tenue qui venait de nous saluer l'attrapait déjà par l'épaule pour lui faire la bise.

\- Bienvenue Iris ! Ça va, pas trop stressée d'être remplaçante d'Ariane au pied levé ?

\- Eh bien... fit-elle d'une voix couinante, les oreilles rouges. Un petit peu...

 _Ah oui, Edward va avoir quelques problèmes de pudeur..._ pensais-je tandis que le trio passait la porte. Comme je pouvais le craindre, toute les filles étaient en sous-vêtements, ou presque, et piaillaient avec l'enthousiasme habituel.

\- Roxane, où tu as trouvé une poupée pareille ? demanda Katalyn qui avait déjà passé son bras sur l'épaule d'Iris et lui caressait tout naturellement la joue, comme si elle ne remarquait pas que la jeune fille virait au pourpre à son contact. Elle est trop mignonne !

\- Secret défense.

\- Tu es vraiment pleine de ressources !

\- Salut ! C'est toi Iris ?

Comme je sentais que la situation virait à l'intenable, je la libérai du bras de Katalyn qui était prête à lui présenter les unes et les autres en détail tout en la câlinant à moitié. Je ne n'avais pas prévenu ma complice qu'elle était très... tactile. Enfin, maintenant, elle était au courant.

\- Je vais lui présenter Mike et June d'abord, si tu veux bien.

\- Ah, oui, tu as raison, vaut mieux commencer par ça. A toute !

Pour un peu, on aurait presque entendu le petit cœur à la fin de sa phrase. Je lui fis un signe de main négligent et ressortis avec Iris, qui semblait tétanisée après cette scène. Au bout de plusieurs mètres dans les couloirs, elle lâcha un profond soupir, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, puis m'interrogea en reprenant progressivement une couleur à peu près normale une fois seule à mes côtés.

\- Elles sont toujours comme ça... ?

\- Comme ça quoi ?

\- Euh... A moitié _nues_ ?

\- Euh... Souvent, ouais, avouai-je. En même temps, quand on est strip-teaseuse, on n'est pas forcément très pudique... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras toujours te changer tranquille dans les toilettes ou les douches, va.

\- Oh, bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Tout va bien alors... C'est pas comme si le fait de voir _les autres_ à poil me posait un problème.

\- Fait attention à ton vocabulaire, rappelai-je.

\- Merde ! répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.

\- C'est pas mieux.

Iris se drapa dans un silence boudeur, mais je sentis bien la rage qui se dégageait de sa personne. Je sentais bien que la situation était déjà difficilement tenable à ses yeux, alors que nous étions à peine arrivées. J'espérais qu'elle saurait s'habituer à la situation.

\- Hey, June, Mike, je l'ai ramenée ! m'écriai-je en m'approchant de la scène ou se trouvaient les deux silhouettes familières, ignorant son cynisme.

\- Oh, bonjour... à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda le chorégraphe en détaillant la blonde de haut en bas.

\- Iris, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise. Iris Swan.

\- Bienvenue Iris, fit l'homme en lui faisant la bise. Merci beaucoup de t'être libérée pour remplacer notre écervelée d'Ariane au pied levé. June m'a dit que tu avais un petit peu travaillé la chorégraphie avec l'aide de Roxane.

\- Oui.

\- Tu nous montres ? fit l'homme en désignant la scène d'un geste ample.

\- Ah, euh... Là, comme ça ? bredouilla l'adolescente, totalement prise au dépourvu.

\- Oui, comme ça, juste pour savoir où tu en es. On te met le disque, et tu nous montres ça en échauffement ?

Elle me lança un appel au secours de ses grands yeux dorés, le visage pourpre, la bouche pincée. Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire encourageant, la poussant à monter sur scène. Si Edward avait pu sortir de son identité secrète, il serait venu me hurler dessus qu'il me détestait de me jeter dans un tel traquenard, et qu'il allait me le faire payer, mais en vérité, si intimidant que ce soit, ce n'était qu'un début, et tout à fait surmontable. Malgré le côté périlleux de notre entreprise, je choisis de porter sur la situation un regard optimiste. Moi qui m'inquiétais surtout pour sa couverture, le malaise qu'il éprouvait le poussait à parler beaucoup moins fort en présence des filles, donnant une fausse impression de douceur qui servait parfaitement son rôle. C'était un soulagement pour moi.

C'est avec un air mortifié qu'Iris s'approcha de la scène et l'escalada tandis que June me saluait d'un signe de tête avant de poser une main sur le pianiste qui commença à jouer. Tandis que les premières notes résonnaient, je regardai cette petite silhouette en robe bleu nuit, qu'on aurait presque pu voir trembler d'ici, et me sentis son angoisse me gagner à mon tour. Puis elle se mit à danser, avec la grâce d'un poteau. Je serrais les dents tandis que June me lançait un regard perplexe. Elle connaissait la chorégraphie, mais elle était raide au point que ça en devenait ridicule et le stress d'être observée ne devait pas l'aider. Je l'entendais chanter d'une voix un peu tremblante, mais qui s'affermit au fur et à mesure des mouvements, comme si le fait de connaître la chorégraphie dans son ensemble la rassurait, à juste titre.

Je sentais les battements de mon cœur remonter dans ma gorge, la scène me rappelait ma propre audition, avec en plus la culpabilité d'avoir dû envoyer Edward, enfin, Iris, à l'échafaud de la scène, sans expérience, presque sans entraînement. Notre chorégraphe était capable d'être très dur, ce qui nous faisait progresser, mais pouvait aussi nous saper violemment le moral à l'occasion. A cet instant, j'étais pendu à ses lèvres, regardant du coin de l'œil son profil imperturbable au point de presque négliger la danseuse.

\- Tu nous as ramené quelqu'un de complètement inexpérimenté, lâcha-t-il simplement d'une voix calme, tandis qu'elle entamait le deuxième morceau de la suite.

\- Je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté, je déglutis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Mais elle a un truc, ajouta-t-il, sans changer d'expression.

Je gardai le silence. Cette phrase voulait tout et rien dire. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était plutôt de bon augure.

\- Elle apprend vite, expliquai-je d'un ton hésitant.

\- Oui, pour connaître la chorégraphie par cœur en quelques jours... Même en étant un bourreau de travail, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Une sacré bonne mémoire, et une bonne forme physique... Elle devait faire un travail sportif, non ?

\- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton vague, en songeant que je ne savais pas grand-chose de son travail dans l'absolu.

\- Ça se voit. Elle n'est pas sensuelle pour un sou, il y a des maladresses, mais... si on arrive à la décoincer, on devrait arriver en faire quelque chose pour le spectacle. Je pense même qu'en étant bien dirigée, elle pourrait devenir une danseuse intéressante.

\- Vraiment ? soufflai-je, la première surprise de sa remarque, avant de faire un petit geste à June qui entrait dans la pièce, suivie de Katalyn.

Iris s'était figée dans la pose de fin, le visage pourpre d'embarras dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Hé bien, ce n'est pas catastrophique. Bon, c'est loin d'être au point, mais on va voir ça ensemble. En tout cas, il ne faut pas stresser comme ça, Iris, on va ne pas te manger !

\- Pardon, marmonna l'adolescente. C'est pas évident.

\- Y'a pas de mal, c'est juste que tu es raide comme un poteau. Si tu veux percer dans la danse, il va falloir apprendre à faire le show, hein ! Te lâcher davantage, jouer sur la sensualité, habiter ton corps !

Je vis Iris piquer du nez sur ses chaussures, dépitée.

\- Mais pour la première, et vu les conditions dans lesquelles on est, on ne va pas se plaindre. On a déjà de la chance que tu connaisses la chorégraphie en entier, le reste, c'est surtout du style. Ce n'est pas trop grave si tu manques de présence sur scène au début, surtout en faisant partie d'un groupe. On va la refaire, annonça Mike d'une voix claire, mais Roxane te rejoint sur scène, d'accord ? June, Katalyn, Carine, vous pouvez y aller aussi.

\- Ok, fis-je en posant mon sac sur la table avant de rejoindre Iris.

\- Je suis lamentable, hein ? souffla-t-elle à mon intention tandis que les deux autres filles montaient sur la scène.

\- Tu es très raide, mais tu vas corriger ça, répondis-je d'un ton rassurant. Mike a dit que tu avais un truc. Et il se trompe rarement.

\- Un truc ? répéta-elle d'un ton perplexe en commençant à battre le rythme au son du piano pour ne pas louper le début de la chorégraphie.

\- Un truc avec la danse, répondis-je simplement avant de me mettre à chanter.

Je la vis se détendre presque à vue d'œil, et compris pourquoi il m'avait dit de la rejoindre. Quelque part, le fait d'être seule sur scène était plus stressant que d'être devant une foule de gens. Et puis, pour elle, j'étais le seul élément connu. Tout en suivant la chorégraphie, nous échangeâmes quelques regards complices qui suffirent à la rassurer. Jusqu'à ce que, de manière imprévue la mélodie change. Je vis June reculer parmi nous, et Carine vint prendre sa place à l'avant de la scène en quelques pas dansants, enchaînant deux pointes et tournant une fois sur elle-même en se tenant la jambe dans un grand écart vertical. Ma complice désarçonnée s'emmêla dans ses pas et perdit le fil, se retrouvant finalement figée au milieu de la scène, rouge de honte. J'étais surprise également, mais mon expérience sur scène m'avait appris à ne pas le laisser voir. Mike se leva et claqua dans ses mains, interrompant le pianiste.

\- Désolé Iris, Roxane, je ne vous avais pas parlé de ça. Je l'avais déjà évoqué avec les autres filles, mais tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là. J'avais proposé d'ajouter un instrumental pour « présenter » chacune des danseuses, juste après le refrain que vous venez de faire, chacune venant tour à tour pendant que les autres répètent les quatre premières mesures du premier couplet en boucle. Même si June est meneuse de revue, je voulais que les autres aussi aient leur petit moment de gloire. Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment pour toi, je sais que tu as ta botte secrète. Pour toi, Iris j'hésitais tant que je ne connaissais pas ton niveau, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense que tu vas t'en sortir. Je pourrais te proposer une idée, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit spontané, alors je te laisse tester par toi-même. C'est un moment de liberté, d'improvisation, il faut en profiter pour s'amuser un peu !

\- Je vois, mentit la blonde d'un ton vaguement inquiet.

\- Allez. Reprenons à partir du refrain, fit l'homme avec un signe au pianiste.

Iris me lança un regard clairement implorant tandis que se déroulait le refrain que nous chantions toutes les quatre, puis le pianiste changea de rythme pour faire une série de variations sur un même thème, battant la cadence, et Carine retourna à l'avant de la scène, son corps souple formant un Y parfaitement dessiné, fit son tour sur elle-même, revint dans les rangs. Katalyn s'approcha en exécutant des shimmis, avant d'offrir quelques secondes d'une danse du ventre particulièrement sensuelle. Je voyais Iris blanchir, visiblement en train de se gonfler du trac affreux de la personne à qui on demandait, en quelques secondes, de trouver quel était son « truc », son talent caché, et qui sentait la pression de devoir sortir de nulle part quelque chose de génial.

Je m'avançai à sa place pour lui donner un peu de répit et me cambrai en arrière de plus en plus, faisant jouer ma souplesse dans une figure de limbo jusqu'à être presque allongée sur la scène, les bras levés suivant toujours la danse en ondulant. En me relevant, je surpris son regard rempli d'un appel au secours. Il, enfin, elle, était au pied du mur. Le temps que je revienne à ma place, il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de secondes. Et je partageais un peu de son trac, malgré tout, même si moi, je savais bien qu'on lui pardonnerait de ne pas avoir d'idée particulièrement impressionnante, car on ne trouve pas en un claquement de doigts son petit talent personnel. L'important était de se jeter à l'eau.

Iris le sentit et courut trois pas pour se donner de l'élan avant de sauter.

Plus exactement, elle traversa la scène en deux ou trois figures acrobatiques exécutées à toute vitesse, et retomba exactement au milieu de la scène. Puis, le temps d'un battement de cils, revint à sa place dans un autre enchaînement tout aussi improbable, se retrouvant à côté de moi, face à la salle, aussi stable que si elle n'avait jamais quitté cette place, prête à reprendre la danse.

Sauf que tout le monde, pianiste compris, s'était arrêté et la fixait avec des yeux ronds, complètement stupéfait.

Je vis la température monter progressivement le long de son visage comme si sa tête était un verre ballon dans lequel on versait du vin rouge.

\- … C'était pas bien ? bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

\- Euh, si, très bien, justement, très… surprenant, fit Mike, tandis que toutes les filles présentes, moi compris, regardions la petite blonde avec des yeux ronds. Très très bien. Tu pourrais peut-être travailler la réception, pour être plus légère. Et, si c'est possible pour toi bien sûr, d'être moins rapide, pour mieux être dans le rythme de la musique et qu'on apprécie le mouvement à sa juste valeur. Mais sinon, c'est impressionnant. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

Le silence resta encore un peu, et Katalyn et Carine, qui avaient glissé quelques regards intrigués à Iris depuis le début de la danse la regardait maintenant avec une espèce de déférence incrédule. Elles croisèrent mon regard et ouvrirent la bouche dans un cri muet d'incrédulité, comme si elles me demandaient ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si je le savais ! Rien dans sa danse maladroite ne les avait préparées à ce petit coup d'éclat. Edward, encapsulé dans son déguisement d'Iris, ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre, regrettant manifestement d'avoir autant attiré l'attention. Notre chorégraphe dut sentir le malaise puisqu'il reprit la parole d'un ton clair sans attendre davantage.

\- Bon Iris, les autres, ça va aller pour le moment. Il y a encore du travail, mais c'est en bonne voie, je suis content de vous. Maintenant, je vais faire réviser un peu June en attendant que tout le monde soit prêt, pour qu'on répète en groupe.

\- Eh bien, fis-je en la rejoignant avec un sourire. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, c'est épatant ! Je suis sure que ça va aller comme sur des roulettes quand je vois ce que tu sais faire.

\- J'ai pas réfléchi, bredouilla-t-elle, encore vibrante de stress. J'ai pas réfléchi j'ai fait le premier truc qui me passait par la tête…

\- C'est d'autant plus impressionnant, répondis-je avec un sourire, lui tapotant l'épaule pour la réconforter après ce baptême du feu.

\- Hé bien, Iris, tu es pleine de surprises ! s'exclama Katalyn en nous rejoignant à notre gauche… Où as-tu appris un truc pareil ?

L'adolescente ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa fausse identité l'obligeait à trouver un mensonge à la volée, mais comment justifier un truc pareil ?

\- Je me suis entraînée, murmura-t-elle évasivement, me collant comme mon ombre comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de disparaître.

La réponse était tellement vague que c'en était suspect, mais Katalyn l'accepta sans broncher.

\- Hé bien, si tout le monde pouvait s'entraîner aussi bien, siffla Carine d'un ton admiratif tandis qu'elle surgissait à notre droite.

\- Avouez que vous traîniez ici pour espionner l'audition, toutes les deux ! fis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Katalyn d'un ton faussement innocent, avec un de ses sourires aux joues pleines dont elle avait le secret.

Les deux filles entrèrent devant dans le vestiaire, visiblement prêtes à raconter les acrobaties de la nouvelle recrue à tout le monde à grand renfort d'adjectifs surdimensionnés. Iris se figea devant la porte et jeta un œil un peu inquiet au vestiaire. Elle n'était pas là depuis une heure qu'elle avait déjà dû encaisser plus que ce dont elle se croyait capable. Et ça ne faisait que commencer. _Qu'est-ce que je vais encore devoir subir comme surprise embarrassante ?_ se demandait-elle visiblement. On pouvait lire son visage comme un livre ouvert. Et c'est vrai que les chahuts familiers des autres filles et leurs conversations gouailleuses allaient probablement la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais, ça fait un peu peur au début, mais on s'habitue à tout, répondis-je en lui tapotant l'arrière de la tête. Le poulailler, c'est spectaculaire, mais globalement inoffensif.

Nous nous étions arrêtées à l'entrée, et cette hésitation promettait d'être suspecte d'ici quelques secondes. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard, comme pour revérifier que nous étions prêtes à aller au bout de ce projet un peu fou : coffrer Ian Landry.

\- On y va ? demandai-je.

\- … On y va, confirma-t-elle d'un ton résolu.


	11. Entre deux eaux (Riza)

**Entre deux eaux (Riza)**

J'avais repris conscience depuis le fond de mon lit, sentant l'atmosphère du matin, la chaleur du soleil filtrée par les interstices des volets de ma chambre. Je me retournai, enfonçant le nez dans les plis de mon oreiller. Ce matin, pour une fois, je ne voulais pas quitter mes draps, et le temps riant qui s'annonçait dehors n'y changerait rien. Ce n'était pas la fatigue, même si les dernières soirées passées à faire les cartons n'étaient pas des plus reposantes. Ce n'était pas la tristesse, même si la perspective de mon départ ne me réjouissait vraiment pas.

C'était un petit caprice que je m'offrais, un moment de faiblesse secret : pendant quelques minutes, je n'étais plus l'imperturbable lieutenant Hawkeye, militaire admirée et redoutée autant pour ses talents de sniper que pour son caractère peu avenant. J'étais juste une fillette résolue à ne pas quitter son lit uniquement parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, nichée dans ses draps, enfouie dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je me souvenais de mon enfance et de ces journées d'ennui passées à errer dans le parc avec les chiens et à lire dans ma chambre durant des heures, alors que ma mère n'était plus là, et que mon père quittait à peine son bureau. En bon enfant sage et solitaire, j'avais tâché de ne pas déranger, et j'avais appris à vivre en silence en trouvant seule mes distractions.

Et même si j'avais longtemps haï cette période de ma vie, en cet instant, je voulais redevenir cette gamine qui n'avait pas d'autre soucis que de ne pas traîner dans les pattes de son père, de trouver de la lecture, et d'étudier les oiseaux à l'aide de vieilles jumelles, ayant en tout et pour tout un secret à protéger. Les choses semblaient si faciles comparées à aujourd'hui, avec toutes les inquiétudes qui me taraudaient, la mort de Hugues, l'insensibilité choquante de Mustang lors de son enterrement, Scar dont on avait perdu la trace, la mutation pour Central-city qui m'était tombée dessus, et le jeune Elric qui était en si piteux état lors de notre dernière rencontre... Il avait l'air abattu et désorienté, presque fragile. Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux la mort de notre ami, sans pouvoir l'empêcher. Le simple souvenir de son regard éteint me fendait le cœur. Pauvre gosse.

Je sentis un contact froid et humide sur le dos de ma main droite, suivit de quelques coups de langue râpeuse. Je poussai un petit soupir, un peu las, un peu réconforté, puis je me redressai, émergeant enfin de ma somnolence mélancolique, jetant un vague sourire à Black Hayate qui était venu me réclamer sa promenade matinale en lui grattouillant le cou.

Pour cette journée de déménagement, rien ne m'obligeait à me lever si tôt. Je m'étais suffisamment bien organisée pour n'avoir qu'à récupérer quelques cartons déjà fermés au quartier général, superviser le chargement du camion de déménagement et redonner mes clés avant de me ranger moi-même dans le premier train en direction de Central qui me passait sous la main.

Mais Black Hayate, qui était réglé comme une horloge, n'en avait rien à cirer. Je me levai donc pour prendre une douche et m'habillai rapidement d'une chemise bleue et d'un pantalon gris. Je l'avais élevé avec une régularité sans faille, je n'avais à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si j'étais interdite de grasse matinée pour les années à venir. D'un autre côté, il représentait une bonne raison de se lever les matins où j'étais désabusée, et une source intarissable d'affection. Je m'attachai les cheveux en une sommaire queue de cheval et pris mes clés et un peu de monnaie dans ma poche avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lui faire signe de sortir. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin de laisse et qu'il revenait à mes pieds au moindre sifflement.

En descendant les marches, je croisai un de mes voisins que je connaissais de vue, lui lançant un « Bonjour » poli. C'était sans doute la dernière fois que j'allais le voir. Une fois au pied de l'immeuble, je m'arrêtai à ma boulangerie habituelle pour prendre un sachet de gougères que j'allais déguster sur le trajet en guise de petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans l'allée arborée, je songeai avec l'ombre d'un sourire que cette ville allait me manquer. Après tout, ça faisait des années que je vivais là, et quitter la région Est me rendait un peu nostalgique.

Black Hayate galopait en faisant des allées et venues entre des platanes dont il reniflait le tronc et les pièces d'écorce tombées et moi, comme s'il m'annonçait cérémonieusement que tout était à sa place. A l'approche du carrefour, je sifflai, et il revint sur mes talons, légèrement à ma droite, comme je lui avais appris. Une fois la route traversée, je lui annonçai d'un petit claquement de langue qu'il pouvait retourner courir, et songeai avec un petit sourire au regard impressionné du Colonel la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue avec mon chien, quelques mois à peine après son adoption, et constaté qu'il m'obéissait déjà au doigt à l'œil. Il avait ensuite commenté d'un ton amusé, que j'avais un peu plus de difficulté avec les humains. Je lui avais répondu aussi sec que dans son cas, je ne l'avais pas eu assez jeune pour qu'il soit correctement éduqué.

Je repensais aux mots assassins qu'il avait prononcés lors de l'enterrement de Hugues, à la désinvolture avec laquelle il avait tendu l'enveloppe bleue au sceau de l'armée au jeune Fullmetal, avec ces simples mots :

« Tenez, Fullmetal. C'est un ordre de mission pour Lacosta. Partez au plus vite et tâchez d'être à la hauteur. Et allez-y sans votre frère, il risque de vous gêner. »

Le ton sec et le vouvoiement qu'il avait adressé au petit blond sonnait comme une insulte dans ce cimetière battu par les vents sous un temps gris qui n'était pas de saison. Et même si j'avais développé au fil des ans une grande loyauté pour mon supérieur, je n'avais pas cillé quand une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains hirsutes et aux lunettes rondes s'était mise à l'insulter. J'entendais encore les mots qu'elle avait criés sans hésiter au Colonel, des mots qui filtraient mal sa douleur et sa colère.

\- Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas laisser de côté le travail quelques instants ?! Vous êtes sur la tombe de votre meilleur ami ! Il parlait de vous et vous admirait, disant que vous iriez loin ! Vous savez qu'il a été assassiné, et vous vous en fichez comme d'une guigne à peine mis en terre, vous envoyez quelqu'un d'autre au casse-pipe ! Mais regardez Edward, bon sang ! Il est blessé, il boîte encore de son précédent combat... et vous l'envoyez en mission ?! On parle de vous comme étant un arriviste, mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi infect ! Elle est belle, l'amitié !

Mustang avait gardé le silence avec une dignité hautaine, se contentant de l'assassiner du regard, en attendant qu'elle ait fini. De manière surprenante, c'est Edward qui avait abrégé la situation, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la femme en lui soufflant que le lieu était mal choisi pour ce genre de discussion et qu'il ne servait à rien d'accabler davantage Gracia Hugues, celle qui souffrait le plus parmi eux. La jeune femme était restée campée sur ses jambes, tendue comme si elle luttait contre la tempête, et quand elle baissa les yeux vers l'adolescent, les larmes qui lui brouillaient les yeux ne lavaient toujours pas sa rage.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame Hugues, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, avait-elle dit d'une voix plus basse, mais toujours hachée. Et Colonel... Si vous ne vous souciez pas de son assassin, sachez que moi, je ferai tout pour le retrouver et comprendre la cause de sa mort, avait-elle ajouté d'un ton plus calme mais tout aussi froid avant de se détourner et de quitter le cimetière en écrasant sous ses pas les graviers de l'allée.

Je l'avais regardée partir, puis avait de nouveau posé les yeux sur le Colonel, stoïque dans son uniforme de cérémonie, le visage fermé et dur. Pour la première fois, j'avais ressenti un doute. Cet homme, était-il vraiment celui à qui j'avais donné ma loyauté et que j'avais juré de protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les sommets ? Le méritait-il encore ? Puis il avait tourné les yeux vers Gracia et Elysia, qui sanglotait doucement dans les bras de sa mère, et j'avais vu l'espace d'un instant son masque impassible débordé par l'émotion. Il avait croisé mon regard, et j'avais senti qu'il m'avait lancé une sorte de message silencieux que pour une fois, j'avais été bien incapable de déchiffrer. J'avais juste compris qu'il cachait sans doute quelque chose derrière le comportement cruel dont il avait fait preuve envers Edward.

Cette chose, des jours après, je continuais à ignorer ce que c'était. Tandis que nous continuions la promenade avec Black Hayate, je repensais aux multiples hypothèses que j'avais tenté de tisser, sans succès. La seule chose que mon instinct me dictait, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec le Fullmetal. Mon instinct, et la présence d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années à côté de l'adolescent. Bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu et qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre regard, j'étais prête à mettre ma main à couper que c'était Alphonse. Alphonse Elric, qui avait retrouvé son corps. Et personne n'en parlait.

 _Bon, en même temps, l'armée n'était pas censée savoir qu'il était juste-là une armure vide,_ admis-je intérieurement en sifflant pour rappeler mon chien après avoir vu une voiture s'approcher un peu vite. Ce secret que nous avions porté dans notre petit bureau du Quartier Général de l'Est n'était pas censé éclater au grand jour. C'est aussi ce qui m'avait obligé à ravaler mes questions ce jour-là. Mais à présent, je n'attendais plus que ça, une occasion d'être seule avec le Colonel pour le pousser aux aveux.

Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, je vis à l'horloge qui ornait le mur des Halles qu'il était temps de rebrousser chemin si je voulais que le reste de la journée s'écoule aussi paisiblement que ces premières heures.

* * *

Quand j'arrivai au QG de Central, les militaires que je croisai me fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Pour ces brèves minutes que j'avais à passer au bureau, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'endosser mon uniforme, et il semblait en les croisant que j'avais bouleversé la marche normale de l'univers en m'habillant en civil. J'avais les clés du bureau dans la poche, mais il était ouvert quand j'arrivais.

 _Tiens, le Colonel est plus matinal que je le pensais_ , murmurai-je intérieurement, avant de constater que ce n'était pas lui qui était dans la pièce, mais Havoc, assis sur le bureau de son supérieur, les bras et jambes croisés, le visage creusé par une colère non feinte.

\- Havoc, vous n'aviez pas rangé vos affaires hier soir ? m'informai-je poliment.

\- Si, mais je viens pour m'expliquer avec le Colonel. A cause de lui, je me suis encore fait larguer !

Je gardai une expression neutre. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais dans le même cas, c'était la porte ouverte à des questions que je voulais vraiment éviter. Et puis, contrairement à Havoc, je n'espérais rien de particulier de ce genre de relations, donc les situations n'étaient définitivement pas comparables. Je me contentai donc de rassembler mes cartons et de les empiler en lui répondant simplement :

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Mais, matinal comme il est, ça m'étonnerait que vous le voyiez avant un moment.

Il répondit par un grognement peu affable, et je retins un sourire. Pour quelqu'un comme moi, Havoc avait tout de l'enfant incapable de dissimuler la moindre de ses émotions. Pour cette raison, j'éprouvais une certaine sympathie pour lui. Ce genre de personnes, si simples à comprendre, avait quelque chose de profondément reposant.

\- Bon courage, alors, avais-je simplement lancé en quittant la pièce, ma pile d'affaires soigneusement calée entre mes bras et mon menton. Vous devriez peut-être prendre de la lecture.

J'allai rendre la clé au bureau principal, puis me dirigeai vers le bus, quittant définitivement les lieux. Le trajet n'était pas long jusqu'à l'appartement, et une fois rentrée, il me restait trois fois rien à faire, à savoir, ranger mes draps et quelques autres effets dans un sac de voyage, et attendre l'arrivée du camion de déménagement. Celui-ci arriva avec les quelques minutes de retard auxquelles je m'attendais, et quand les déménageurs sonnèrent chez moi, je vis leurs yeux s'éclairer en voyant les cartons soigneusement empilés et annotés, ainsi que la liste que je leur tendais, répertoriant tout ce qui devait être chargé. L'homme prit le papier en bafouillant un remerciement, visiblement agréablement surpris.

* * *

Il fallut moins de deux heures pour tout vider. Une fois le camion parti chez un autre militaire de l'équipe, je passai un dernier coup de balai dans l'appartement étrangement vide, puis vins rentre les clés, la pelle et la balayette à la propriétaire qui habitait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Black Hayatte suivait mes ordres et restait dans le couloir, mais il était fébrile et lâchait quelques aboiements inquiets de temps à autre.

Quant à moi, j'étais très calme, convaincue d'avoir fait au mieux et de ne pas rencontrer de problème. En revanche, je me sentais un peu mélancolique en adressant un sourire et une dernière poignée de main à celle qui m'avait logée durant près de dix ans. Nous n'étions pas vraiment proches, mais nous avions un respect affable l'une pour l'autre, et elle avait accepté sans hésiter de prendre soin de mon chien lors d'absences imprévues. Il n'était pas dit que je m'entende aussi bien avec le prochain propriétaire.

\- Allez, viens, Black Hayate, fis-je en lui caressant doucement la tête pour le rassurer. On part en voyage.

Comme je savais à quelle heure était le prochain train et que j'avais clairement de l'avance, lors de cette dernière promenade dans les rues si familières de la ville, je pris soin de ne pas me presser pour savourer le temps magnifique qui régnait ce jour-là. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, sans un nuage, et le soleil blanc avivait les couleurs et aiguisait les contours, embellissant les bâtiments et les feuillages des arbres d'une netteté et d'une intensité quasi-surnaturelle. Il faisait chaud et sec, et même l'air semblait plus piquant que d'habitude. J'avais profité de ce temps idyllique pour prendre un croque-madame et une salade à la terrasse d'une brasserie qui donnait sur le parc des Halles. Après avoir payé et m'être relevée, je me sentis envahie d'une soudaine certitude.

Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Central-City m'avait toujours semblé être tassé et sale, et les occasions où j'avais dû y aller était rarement de bons souvenirs. L'idée d'y vivre ne me réjouissait pas du tout, et l'espace d'un instant, je me demandai pourquoi je quittais cette ville que j'aimais. Parce que Roy Mustang me l'avait demandé. Tout simplement. En étant muté à Central, il avait choisi d'emmener les membres de son équipe, à savoir moi, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, ainsi que Falman, qui avait été sous la direction de Hugues quelques années auparavant et l'avait supplié de le prendre avec lui.

Hugues... J'avais du mal à imaginer à quel point sa disparition pouvait affecter mon supérieur. Je les connaissais assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires, et maintenant que notre ami barbu avait disparu, il était devenu froid et dur. Je supposais que cette apparente indifférence cynique était la forme que prenait son chagrin, mais je me demandais aussi s'il n'était pas en train de sombrer pour de bon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la loyauté qui me poussait à le suivre, mais au contraire la méfiance... En tout cas, mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la gare, où j'achetais mon billet. Le guichetier se pencha et regarda Black Hayate d'un air méfiant.

\- Vous n'avez pas de laisse pour votre chien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aigre.

\- Non, il n'en a pas besoin, répondis-je. Il est bien dressé.

\- Vraiment ? grommela l'homme. J'ai du mal à le croire.

\- Black Hayate, est-ce que tu es désobéissant ? interrogeai-je d'un ton sérieux en baissant les yeux vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

Celui-ci s'assit sur sa queue et secoua la tête vigoureusement, donnant l'impression qu'il s'offusquait qu'on se méfie de lui. L'homme eut un moment de recul surpris, se demandant visiblement quelles étaient les parts de dressage et d'intelligence de ce geste. Évidemment, c'était avant tout de l'apprentissage mais c'est avec un petit sourire mystérieux que je pris le billet posé sur le guichet.

Black Hayate détestait les laisses, et c'était aussi pour ça que j'avais appris à m'en passer. Il avait très vite compris que s'il était sage, il pourrait y échapper. Le petit numéro que je lui avais appris était aussi fait pour lui épargner le plus souvent possible de devoir en porter. Cela marchait plutôt bien.

J'achetai un sandwich et une viennoiserie pour manger pendant le trajet qui durait quand même plusieurs heures, puis je glissai mon repas dans mon sac et me dirigeai vers la voie à laquelle devait arriver mon train. En l'attendant, j'entraînai un peu Black Hayate à marcher sur ses deux pattes de derrière, le gratifiant de caresses quand il arrivait à enchaîner quelques pas. J'avais eu la chance de tomber sur un chien au bon caractère, qui ne se lassait pas d'apprendre des jeux. Quand il sembla un peu fatigué, je m'assis sur le banc et changeai d'activité. Le but était maintenant de tourner la tête à droite ou à gauche selon mes indications. Il lui arrivait encore de se tromper de temps en temps, mais il n'était quand même pas mauvais. Je connaissais des humains qui auraient été moins bon que lui.

Puis le train arriva dans un gros bruit de crissement de frein et de roues métalliques, et Black Hayate détala derrière mes jambes, visiblement effrayé. Certes, il s'était habitué aux voitures qu'il voyait tous les jours durant ses promenades, mais le train était autrement plus bruyant et massif. Malgré tout, quand je tirai sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et montai dedans, il ne montra pas d'hésitation à me suivre.

Par chance, le premier compartiment que je trouvais était vide. Je m'y installai, et il se roula en boule à mes pieds, son corps chaud pesant doucement contre mes chevilles. Je tirai un livre de mon sac posé à côté de moi et repris ma lecture là où je l'avais laissée. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sifflet du chef de gare retentit sur le quai et s'infiltra jusqu'à nous.

Black Hayate releva la tête, les oreilles dressées, attentif à ce son inhabituel. Je lui caressai la tête pour le rassurer, montrant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Le train démarra lentement, faisant vibrer le sol sous nos pieds. Il tourna la tête ici et là, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait ce mouvement, curieux et tendu, puis il se calma à force de caresses et en se rendant compte que je n'étais pas du tout inquiète. Il se rallongea, et je repris ma lecture.

A ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un grincement de mécanique mal huilée, laissant entrer un homme rouge et manifestement essoufflé. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Colonel, fis-je d'un ton poli mais un peu surpris. Je ne pensais pas vous voir dans ce train.

\- Moi non plus, souffla-t-il très spontanément avant de réaliser la situation.

En me reconnaissant, il eut un mouvement de recul et rougit légèrement, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit de ridicule. Il faut dire qu'il était complètement débraillé, décoiffé, rouge et en sueur, une manche de chemise remontée, l'autre pendante. Bref, il n'était pas sous son meilleur jour, et j'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'il détestait ça.

\- Lieutenant, je ne vais pas vous déranger, bafouilla-t-il en reculant, coinçant la lanière de son sac de voyage dans la poignée de porte dans une tentative maladroite de rebrousser chemin.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondis-je simplement. Je suis quand même capable de partager un compartiment de train avec mon supérieur hiérarchique.

L'homme sourit en guise de remerciement, encore un peu confus, décrocha son sac accroché à la poignée et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était tremblant, comme s'il sortait d'un long effort, et s'affala sur son siège de manière bien moins élégante que d'habitude. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi maladroit et peu assuré.

\- Vous avez eu le train de justesse à ce que je vois, commentai-je.

\- On peut dire ça, fit-il en rebroussant ses cheveux, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Je voulais arriver le plus tôt possible à Central.

\- Je vois. De mon côté, je n'étais pas spécialement pressée.

Le silence retomba dans le wagon, un silence un peu tendu tandis que j'avais rouvert mon livre. Mustang avait croisé ses doigts sur ses genoux et regardait autour de lui d'un air un peu agité. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, et rien d'inhabituel. Son regard tomba à mes pieds et il vit la boule de poils noirs et blancs.

\- C'est Black Hayate ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement badin.

\- Oui.

\- Il a bien grandi.

\- C'est vrai que vous ne l'aviez pas vu depuis longtemps. Il y n'a pas loin de trois ans, maintenant.

\- Le temps passe vite...

Le silence retomba lamentablement. J'étais rarement qualifiée comme étant bavarde, et Mustang, bien qu'il ait passé beaucoup de temps avec Hugues au téléphone, était plutôt du genre à écouter. Habituellement, nous aurions passé ce trajet à vaquer à nos réflexions respectives, échangeant quelques mots ici et là, sans que ça ne pose un problème. Pourtant, il semblait plus enclin à parler que d'habitude, sans pour autant sembler avoir quelque chose de précis à dire... Ou peut-être était-ce un sujet particulièrement délicat. Je refermai mon livre, comprenant que je tenais sans doute l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur ces fameux mystères.

\- J'espère qu'Edward Elric va bien, lâchai-je dans le wagon rempli de vibrations et de silence.

\- Il est débrouillard, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, répondit-il avec une espèce de soulagement.

\- … Vous avez quand même été très dur avec lui à l'enterrement de Hugues. En plus, il était encore en convalescence à ce moment-là.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il d'un ton embarrassé, comme s'il avait essuyé la remarque un certain nombre de fois. Mais il y avait des raisons à ça.

\- Des raisons ? De quel genre ?

\- … Hé bien... Tout d'abord, Grumman m'a presque supplié de lui confier cette mission. Apparemment, la situation à Lacosta mérite vraiment des éclaircissements… Elle a besoin du genre de changements que seul un idéaliste forcené comme lui peut apporter. Et étant donnée la réputation de cette ville, Alphonse aurait vraiment été une source de complications.

\- Alphonse a retrouvé son corps ? C'était lui à l'enterrement ? Le gamin ? demandai-je sans parvenir à dissimuler mon impatience.

\- Oui.

\- Comment vous le savez ? lançai-je du tac au tac.

\- Je sais un certain nombre de choses que je ne suis pas supposé savoir.

\- C'est vague.

\- La situation est compliquée, fit-il à mi-voix.

\- J'avais remarqué, commentai-je d'un ton cynique. La vraie question, c'est : est-ce que le Colonel Mustang sera assez magnanime pour me donner ce genre d'informations ?

\- Bien sûr, j'attendais une occasion de discuter en privé pour parler de ces choses-là. Ce sont des sujets très délicats. A propos du cinquième laboratoire, où se trouvait le Fullmetal... à propos de la mort de Hugues... C'est difficile de savoir par où commencer, tellement il y a de choses à dire…

L'homme s'arrêta et reprit une inspiration, cherchant visiblement à éclaircir ses idées. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi confus. Cela me confirma que les événements l'avaient davantage secoué qu'il n'avait daigné le montrer ces derniers temps.

\- Il y a de bonnes raisons de se méfier de nos supérieurs dans l'armée. Je pense qu'il y a un complot de grande ampleur, dont les expériences du cinquième laboratoire et l'assassinat de Hugues font partie ; et Edward semble avoir un rôle dans leurs plans. Mon but, c'est d'en savoir le plus possible sur le rôle de l'armée là-dedans pour pouvoir percer à jour leurs machinations. Et donc, plus que jamais, de gravir les échelons.

\- C'est pour ça que vous étiez infect à l'enterrement de Hugues ? Pour trouver votre place parmi vos ennemis ?

\- Entre autres, répondit-t-il d'une voix rapide. Mais aussi, parce que...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et l'interrompit, laissant entrer dans le compartiment un petit vieux en costume de velours qui nous demanda d'un ton aimable s'il pouvait s'installer ici. Nous pouvions difficilement dire non à cette question rhétorique.

La discussion fut donc ajournée, et l'on n'échangea plus que des banalités jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Et même s'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le sujet, même si presque toutes mes questions restaient en suspens, ces quelques mots avaient suffi à diffuser les doutes que j'avais pour mon supérieur hiérarchiques. C'était peut-être un peu stupide de faire confiance aussi facilement à quelqu'un, mais c'était sans doute la seule personne qui bénéficiait de ce traitement de faveur de ma part.

* * *

La fin de la journée s'écoula entre le trajet de train et l'emménagement. Les cartons trouvèrent rapidement leur place dans les différentes pièces, et je pus déballer les meubles les plus lourds avec l'aide des déménageurs. Aux alentours de minuit, j'avais un domicile, certes en désordre, mais tout à fait vivable. C'est sans regrets que je m'effondrais dans mon lit, laissant Black Hayate se rouler en boule au pied de celui-ci. Le lendemain, beaucoup de nouvelles questions allaient s'imposer à moi, sur ce que Mustang cachait à tous et qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire, sur notre installation dans le QG de Central, sur Edward et son frère, sur ce que l'on attendait de nous après notre mutation... Mais à cet instant précis, je savourais juste la présence familière de Black Hayatte dans ce lieu qui ne l'était pas encore.


	12. Plus qu'une première (Edward)

 

**Plus qu'une première (Edward)**

La répétition du spectacle faisait résonner dans la salle principale du Angel's Chest des notes de musiques et des chants qui plongeaient les lieux dans une ambiance chaude et sucrée, évoquant des temples exotiques, des femmes étrangères à la plastique parfaite et des animaux sauvages. Au fur et à mesure de nos entraînements, j'étais impressionné de voir croître le spectacle qui ressemblait de plus en plus à quelque chose au fur et à mesure que s'installaient les différents éléments, la lumière, le décor, et presque abasourdi de constater que contre toute attente, mon identité d'emprunt y trouvait finalement sa place.

Une partie de moi restait profondément rebutée quand je me présentais sous le nom d'Iris, ou que je devais parler de moi au féminin, aussi évitais-je autant que possible de parler tout court. Hors des chants, je m'étais construit bien malgré moi une réputation de fille effarouchée, ce qui faisait que toutes les danseuses, à l'exception de Roxane qui le savait très bien, m'avaient demandé au moins une fois pourquoi je voulais faire du spectacle alors que j'étais aussi timide. J'avais répondu évasivement que faire partie d'un groupe était un beau pas pour moi, et que je ne cherchais pas vraiment à aller plus loin.

Pour les besoins de l'enquête, j'étais une danseuse d'arrière-plan, mais au cours des derniers jours, j'avais réussi à attraper suffisamment le rythme pour rester correctement calé sur la musique, et surtout, pour me recaler si j'avais un imprévu qui me déconcentrait. On s'était moqué abondamment de ma raideur, même si quand j'étais rassuré par Roxane, je ressemblais moins à un automate, j'étais loin d'avoir les déhanchés fascinants de celles qui m'entouraient. C'était bien normal, après tout, elles avaient nettement plus d'entraînement.

Je me sentais terriblement frustré depuis hier. Ce n'était pas de devoir danser pendant le plus gros de la journée, c'était un exercice physique plutôt agréable, qui me laissait courbaturé et rempli d'une saine fatigue, et même si les réunions secrètes avec Berry et Roxane entamaient sérieusement mon temps de repos, je me sentais en parfaite santé, heureux de voir que la douleur de mes récentes blessures avait complètement disparu. Ce n'était pas non plus à force de voir les filles de balader en petite tenue, certaines n'hésitant pas à se promener en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un string à plumes (j'avais découvert l'existence de ce sous-vêtement avec un certain effroi) dans les couloirs du cabaret, sous prétexte que le bar était fermé et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour les voir. Cela n'avait pas d'autres conséquences que de me faire rougir à l'idée de me retrouver dans la même tenue, me mettant terriblement mal à l'aise et me confirmant mon absence d'attirance pour le sexe-plus-si-opposé. Ce n'était pas non plus l'attente d'en découdre avec Ian Landry, le temps filait à toute vitesse avec les préparatifs de la première, et ce moment allait venir bien assez tôt à mon goût, je le savais. Non, c'était quelque chose de différent, le sentiment cruel que quelque chose manquait. Titillé par ces questionnements, j'étais parvenu à comprendre que n'était pas non plus l'absence d'Alphonse, puisque je pensais régulièrement à lui et que cela m'amenait une émotion légèrement différente. Le vide venait d'ailleurs.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur la danse, reprenant le sourire de façade qu'on me réclamait sans arrêt. Je respirai profondément, tentant de me détendre comme on lui avait conseillé, sans grand succès. C'est donc épuisé et relativement crispé que je descendis de la scène tandis qu'on annonçait la pause pour la danse de groupe. Pendant le repas, June devait s'entraîner en solo avec Mike pour fignoler sa chorégraphie. En début de soirée, nous allions nous offrir le luxe d'une répétition générale, avec musiciens, costumes, lumières, bref, tout le toutim. Mais pour le moment, il était l'heure de manger les restes d'un ragoût préparé la veille dans les cuisines abandonnées du cabaret par June, Roxane et Katalyn, pendant que j'étais resté aux griffes de notre chorégraphe qui m'enseignait plus en détail la respiration abdominale et essayait de me pousser à être moins raide dans mes mouvements.

La respiration abdominale, je connaissais déjà, et ma rigidité était un cas désespéré. L'enseignement d'hier n'avait eu aucune retombée dans la répétition de ce matin. J'étais fatigué et vaguement morose en m'asseyant à la table avec les autres, dans la cuisine où la radio avait tourné toute la matinée.

\- Eh bien, Iris, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral, commenta Katalyn en posant une main sur mon épaule avec un air compatissant. Mike t'a dit une vacherie ?

De toutes les filles, c'était sans doute à elle que j'avais le plus de mal à m'habituer. Sa tendance à faire disparaître toute distance avec moi (ou n'importe qui d'autre) sans même sembler avoir conscience que le contact pouvait être quelque chose d'intime me paraissait particulièrement embarrassante, surtout en ayant des automails à cacher. Les autres traitaient cette manie comme quelque chose de totalement banal et anodin, à tel point que j'avais l'impression que Katalyn aurait pu déshabiller intégralement l'une d'entre elles en discutant sans qu'elles ne le remarquent vraiment.

\- Pas spécialement, répondis-je en me servant un grand verre d'eau que je bus à grands traits.

\- S'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, n'hésite pas à le dire !

\- Mais si c'est honteux, elle se moquera de toi à coup sûr ! informa Carine.

\- Non, mais c'est bon, ça va, répondis-je d'un ton un peu crispé après avoir planté ma fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

Katalyn me gratifia d'un petit sourire de son visage rond avant de revenir à la conversation de groupe, avec cette expression qui disait mieux que des mots « tu ne sais pas mentir, mais ce n'est pas grave ». Je mangeai mon assiette en silence, écoutant la discussion. Les remarques de ma voisine me firent sourire plus d'une fois. Au milieu de la discussion animée, le caractère des unes et des autres éclatait à chaque phrase qu'elles sortaient. Katalyn, qui parlait toujours de cul, Carine, la fille vénale qui s'assumait, et Roxane, qui parlait peu comparée aux deux autres, mais à la langue affûtée, capable de moucher chacune des filles, tenaient le haut du pavé, laissant moins de place pour les autres. Dorine, Flora, Sophie et Laure étaient bavardes aussi, mais moins gouailleuses, ce qui faisait de moi la fille la plus silencieuse de la table.

Une idée saugrenue.

\- Hey, hey, hey ! interrompit soudainement Laure, couvrant la chamaillerie qui opposait Katalyn et Flora. Vous entendez ?

\- Rolling in the deep !

Aussitôt, les filles bondirent de leur place, la plus proche de la radio poussa le son, au point que la musique à fond fasse trembler les murs de la pièce. D'abord des cordes qu'on grattait, puis la voix, enfin, la batterie et le piano, et avant que je comprenne exactement ce qui se passait, je me retrouvai seul à table, la fourchette à la main, alors que la pièce s'était soudainement transformée en boite de nuit. Les filles étaient en train de claquer des mains autour de moi, chantant les paroles dans un enthousiasme débordant et se déhanchant dans le désordre le plus total. La musique résonnait, faisant trembler ma cage thoracique au moindre coup, me plongeant dans un état inconnu. Je n'avais jamais entendu de musique pareille. Quels étaient ces instruments, d'où venait cette voix ?

Chaque syllabe enflait dans mon esprit, prenant toute la place, m'interdisant de penser, et quand Katalyn et Roxane m'attrapèrent chacune une main pour que vienne danser avec elles, je n'opposai aucune résistance. Roxane chantait à pleins poumons, donnant sa pleine mesure, toute la pièce vivait au rythme de sa voix, et moi aussi. La rouquine se mit face à moi, et sans vraiment réaliser que je m'étais mis à danser, je me retrouvais les mains sur ses épaules alors qu'elle me tenait la taille d'une main en ondulant au rythme de la mélodie, les yeux pétillants. Je me sentais comme ivre de musique, détaché de la réalité, et un sourire dévora mon visage, rempli par un bonheur tout à fait nouveau. Faute de savoir les paroles de cette chanson, je fredonnais la mélodie, fermant les yeux et me laissant porter au rythme des tambours. Roxane m'avait lâchée, je flottais, j'avais l'impression de me déployer, et...

La musique s'arrêta, et je me sentis fauché en plein vol. Je me figeai, surpris, titubai maladroitement, et mon enthousiasme disparut brutalement, remplacé par une honte brûlante. Danser en impro au milieu de professionnelles alors que je n'y connaissais rien… qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête pour faire un truc aussi ridicule ? Pour le coup, tout le monde allait se foutre de moi après ça, j'en étais sûr. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà me transmuter une pelle et aller m'enterrer dans coin obscur ou personne ne me retrouverait jamais. Pourtant, Roxane avait le sourire et l'œil brillant quand elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et les filles autour applaudirent.J'en restais comme deux ronds de flan, me demandant encore si elles se moquaient ouvertement de moi.

\- Eh bien, tu vois quand tu te lâches ! s'exclama Katalyn.

\- Iris, en fait, tu réfléchis trop quand tu danses. Beaucoup trop !

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te lâcher comme ça. C'était chouette à voir !

\- Oui, pour une bécasse inexpérimentée, tu es plutôt surprenante, commenta Carine.

\- Qui est une bécasse ? ! m'exclamai-je en rougissant, choisissant d'ignorer le « inexpérimentée » qui était tout à fait juste.

\- Ben, toi, répondit-elle sans une once de méchanceté. C'est vrai, tu parles pas, tu t'y connais pas en danse, on se demandait un peu ce que tu foutais là.

\- Bah elle remplace Ariane au pied levé, rappela Katalyn.

\- Je sais pourquoi on l'a acceptée, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me demandais pourquoi toi, tu avais eu l'idée absurde de venir ici.

\- … Je peux te taper ? répondis-je avec un sourire plein d'une joyeuse colère, le poing fermé.

Roxane me fusilla du regard, me faisant réaliser mon erreur, mais heureusement, ma réaction provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Et voilà, Iris révèle sa vraie nature !

\- Moi qui pensais que c'était une fille délicate...

\- Une fille délicate qui te sort un double salto le plus naturellement du monde, quand même ! Je serais toi, je me méfierais un peu plus.

\- Moi je dis, on continue à danser !

\- YEAAAAAH ! !

A l'unanimité, tout le monde choisit de laisser refroidir son assiette pour danser ensemble pendant les morceaux suivants, et dans le bouillonnement ambiant, je pus pousser un soupir de soulagement qui passa totalement inaperçu. J'avais de la chance qu'elles ne m'aient pas cherché davantage de noises, ma remarque aurait plu me faire griller. Puis je me remémorai les grandes claques dans le dos que m'assénaient quelquefois Roxane, et le souvenir des jets de clefs à molette de Winry acheva de me persuader qu'avoir des côté violents n'étaient pas incompatibles avec le fait d'être une fille. Je pouvais finalement me lâcher un peu plus, pas trop, je savais qu'on moment d'inattention suffirait pour que je sois découvert mais un petit peu, assez pour oser discuter avec les filles au lieu d'éluder aussi poliment que possible leurs questions.

Un poids s'était ôté de ma poitrine. J'étais libre. Danser sans contrainte me donnait ce sentiment d'échappée belle que j'avais eu l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir connaître. C'était une chose d'apprendre une chorégraphie soigneusement étudiée, c'en était une autre de s'agiter et de chahuter pour le simple plaisir de bouger. J'avais l'impression que mes oreilles s'étaient soudainement débouchées, que le monde s'offrait enfin pleinement à moi. Jamais je n'avais entendu ce genre de musique qui semblait pourtant couler de source, et cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas amusé à ce point. Quand la plage musicale fut interrompue par le début d'une émission, nous nous rassîmes enfin face au repas, les joues roses, et je me rendis compte qu'un simple morceau passant par hasard à la radio avait suffi à résoudre ce problème que je n'avais pas réussi à comprendre. Cette envie d'évasion que me donnait la danse, j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. La glace était cassée, et mon moral gonflé à bloc. Ce spectacle, je n'allais en faire qu'une bouchée !

* * *

\- Aaah, je veux pas aller sur scène, gémis-je tandis que Katalyn s'occupait de me coiffer selon les instructions de Roxane, elle-même occupée à aider June à se préparer. C'est trop flippant...

\- Mais non, mais non... répondit patiemment la brune tandis qu'elle me faisait une tresse tarabiscotée. Si tu danses comme hier après-midi et ce matin, tu vas en mettre plein les yeux à tout le monde.

\- Mmmais, je stresse, marmonnai-je.

\- C'est normal, tout le monde stresse dans cette pièce.

Depuis l'épisode de la radio, j'avais considérablement lâché du lest, dans la danse, mais aussi dans ma manière de parler aux autres. Le sentiment de faire partie de la bande aidait à se comporter de manière spontanée, le plus dur étant de ne pas trop l'être. Roxane m'avait dressé à me comporter comme un joli oiseau bien sage, mais la vérité, c'est que les filles du cabaret n'étaient pas sages du tout. Je lui avais fait remarquer ça alors que nous nous préparions à dormir, et elle m'avait répondu « qui peut le plus, peut le moins » Elle avait sans doute considéré que comme j'étais un homme, il fallait que je pousse mon comportement pour être le plus féminin possible, pour dissiper le doute, et que personne n'aie l'idée une fraction de seconde de se dire qu'Edward Elric et Iris Swan pouvaient être une seule et même personne. Des genoux trop écartés ou un simple accord au masculin pouvaient me trahir. Elle me l'avait martelé suffisamment pour que je ne le perde pas de vue une fois plus à l'aise dans l'équipe.

De manière logique, j'avais pris des détours pour me changer, et reçu plein de remarques taquines quand j'étais revenu des toilettes dans mon costume. Ça ne m'avait pas empêché de recommencer aujourd'hui, car si je m'étais vaguement habitué par la force des choses à voir des filles sans décence, mes automails et ma propre pudeur étaient toujours là. Évidemment, Roxane m'avait aidé à tenir la garde et m'avait expliqué en détail comment installer les rembourrages dans mon décolleté. Et comme je n'y arrivais pas, elle avait fini par le faire elle-même en dépit de me cris scandalisés. Encore un fragment de ma vie que j'aurais voulu pouvoir effacer définitivement de ma mémoire…

Une fois cela fait, je reçus de nombreux commentaires décomplexés sur ma poitrine, à tel point que je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Heureusement, avec les préparatifs, le sujet avait rapidement été abandonné au profit de questions plus pratiques.

\- Roxane, tu stresses ? demandai-je à la rousse, qui était debout derrière la chaise de June, en train de la coiffer.

\- Oui, mais je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- June ?

\- June c'est la pire, elle est meneuse de revue ! Heureusement que notre chef a des nerfs d'acier, hein ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Katalyn, grogna-t-elle, visiblement peu encline à blaguer tandis que Roxane ajustait sa coiffure.

Avant de poser le bandeau orné de perles et de plumes sur ma tête, il fallait me maquiller. Katalyn me contourna et se pencha sur moi en s'appuyant légèrement sur la tablette qui me faisait face, un pot de poudre d'une main, un large pinceau de l'autre. Je fermais les yeux, sentant les poils de l'outil me chatouiller le visage, et l'odeur de la poudre me monter au nez. C'était étrange, mais paradoxalement, pas si désagréable, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de moi sans me brutaliser. Enfin, si on excluait qu'elle était tellement près que je sentais ses genoux contre mes cuisses. Ça, ça me plaisait modérément.

\- Ouvre les yeux, fit-elle de sa voix langoureuse.

Il ne fallait pas le prendre personnellement, elle avait toujours cette voix-là. En levant les yeux vers elle, j'avais une vue directe sur son décolleté plutôt spectaculaire. J'aurais voulu tourner la tête, mais comme elle avait commencé à me maquiller les yeux, mettre cette idée en pratique n'était pas un bon plan. J'étais condamné à les voir, que je le veuille ou non.

_C'est vrai que les miens sont minuscules, quand je vois les autres filles... Bon sang, tant mieux ! ça serait une calamité si je devais planquer une poitrine pareille sous mes bandages !_

…

_C'est vraiment difficile de regarder ailleurs..._

_Rhaaah, J'y peux rien, ça attire le regard ! ! C'est juste sous mon nez. J'aime même pas ça en plus !_

\- Non, ouvre les yeux, je ne peux pas te maquiller les yeux fermés.

_Et merde..._

Heureusement pour moi, elle me demanda de fermer les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, m'épargnant de longs débats internes tout le temps où elle me posa des faux cils et les fards. Puis elle me maquilla la bouche, et recula.

J'étais un peu soulagé, le fait que quelqu'un me touche le visage autrement que pour le frapper était déjà inhabituel, mais entre ses seins calés juste sous mon nez et son regard vissé sur moi, je ne savais vraiment plus ou me mettre. Voilà, c'était bizarre, et vraiment pas agréable, finalement. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Roxane qui me maquille, ça aurait m'aurait moins mis mal à l'aise, mais nous manquions de temps. La brune attrapa le bandeau qui devait se placer sur mon front et le cala sur ma tête aussi soigneusement que si c'était une couronne, fichant dans la coiffure un nombre incroyable d'épingles à cheveux pour le fixer solidement. Puis une fois cela fait, elle quitta sa place, me laissant découvrir mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je restais bouche bée. J'avais déjà été désarçonné quand j'avais croisé mon reflet en robe bleue chez Roxane, mais la personne qui me faisait face n'avait strictement plus rien à voir avec ce que je connaissais. J'avais littéralement disparu derrière une profusion de décors, le voile coloré de mon boléro, les perles, les nacres, les franges de tissu, les pièces percées qui reflétaient les néons au moindre mouvement, le maquillage, les plumes, des petites chaînettes pendant ici et là, les faux-cils gigantesques...

 

 

Face à ça, je compris que jamais, au grand jamais on ne pourrait me reconnaître dans une tenue pareille. Aucun de ceux qui me connaissaient, pas même Winry ou mon frère, ne pourrait percer un déguisement pareil. Moi-même j'avais du mal. J'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement. Quelqu'un d'autre, qui pouvait bien se lâcher à danser langoureusement devant une assemblée de pervers plus ou moins assumés. Quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'avait peur ni honte de rien.

Enfin, malgré tout, j'étais quand même bien content que Roxane soit juste à côté...

Les préparatifs parurent longs et courts à la fois. L'effervescence des autres filles, l'atmosphère électrique... Carine faisait des allers-retours jusqu'au rideau, commentant l'affluence, les notables de la région, le moindre détail qu'elle glanait en glissant un œil entre deux plis du lourd velours nous était conté. Plus tard, je compris que c'était sa manière à elle d'évacuer le stress.

\- Tous les candidats sont venus faire le beau.

\- Tous... Ian Landry est là aussi ? demanda June.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as des vues sur lui ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en lançant un bref regard au reflet de Roxane. Simple curiosité.

\- De toute façon, quand bien même, la seule à pouvoir chopper le futur maire, c'est Iris.

\- Mais... ! Mais mais mais ! bredouillais-je en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

_C'est vrai que c'est pour ça que je suis là techniquement... Mais dit de cette manière, c'est juste tellement...Yerk. ! Je veux le chopper pour qu'il aille en tôle, pas pour... Enfin, hors de question de faire un aveu pareil, ça ferait sauter ma couverture direct._

\- Quoi, tu voudrais pas ? s'étonna innocemment Carine.

\- Je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ! mentis-je en me défendant vertement.

\- Au mec le plus riche de la ville.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Carine ! rappela Laure en éclatant de rire.

\- Bon, les filles, j'espère que vous êtes bientôt prêtes, le spectacle commence dans cinq minutes.

Une vague d'angoisse me submergea, et je ne fus manifestement pas la seule.

\- Aaah !

\- Bonsangbonsangbonsang...

\- Inspire... expire... inspire... expire...

_Je ne suis pas habitué à cette forme de stress, je suis censé faire quoi moi ?!_ pensai-je, sentant mes mains trembler malgré moi. Alors que j'avais déjà affronté des chimères, des tueurs en série et des Homonculus sans broncher, une partie de moi était tentée de s'enfuir en courant face à la foule qui nous attendait. L'idée que Ian Landry, cet homme à l'aura carnassière, soit dans la pièce et me voie sur scène avait tout pour m'angoisser. C'était notre déclaration de guerre. Et s'il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien ? Après toutes ces humiliations et tous ces moments pitoyables que j'aurais voulus effacer définitivement de ma vie, je refusais cette idée, et pourtant, enfoui très profondément, subsistait l'espoir que ça soit le cas.

Mais j'avais tenté de transmuter ma mère, j'avais vécu seul avec mon frère sur une île sans l'aide de l'alchimie, j'avais affronté le regard de Nina transformé en chimère, Barry le Boucher, un jury de militaires, la haine de la population, les yeux violets d'Envy... Je devais bien être capable de faire ça.

Tandis que Mike faisait l'annonce au micro de l'autre côté des rideaux, je serrai les poings, résolu à ne pas me laisser effrayer par un vulgaire bout de parquet. Après tout, la scène, ça n'était rien que ça, des planches de bois éclairées par un spot, n'est-ce pas ? Cette réflexion aurait pu me rassurer, si elle n'était pas aussi fébrilement bousculée par des dizaines d'autres plus ou moins contradictoires.

\- Iris, je peux te donner un conseil ? fit Carine en me voyant respirer un peu trop vite.

\- Si tu veux... murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

\- Danse juste pour toi.

Je fis tourner sa phrase dans ma tête tandis que marchions vers la scène pour nous mettre en positions. Roxane à ma gauche, Carine à ma droite, je n'étais pas trop à plaindre. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et le rideau se leva dans une obscurité quasi totale tandis que résonnaient les premières notes. Le piano, la guitare, la contrebasse... Je supposai que les musiciens, au pied de la scène, partageaient notre trac.

_Ça commence,_ pensai-je, le cœur battant, en jetant un coup d'œil à Roxane pour vérifier que suivais le rythme des premiers mouvements. L'éclairage montait, faisant disparaître le monde autour de la scène dans une obscurité opaque. Il n'y avait plus que nous neuf, et June éclatante sous les projecteurs. Je pouvais difficilement cesser de la regarder, silhouette fascinante sous cet éclairage. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cet instant, le cœur battant, la présence des autres filles, la fierté qui m'assaillait à chaque instant d'harmonie. Ce qui se passait sous mes yeux était beau, et j'en faisais partie. Le rythme me prenait aux tripes, et c'est d'une voix vite raffermie que je reprenais les cœurs avec les autres. June chantait la mélodie principale d'une voix incroyable, belle et remplie de caractère. Je me souvenais de ma mère qui chantait, elle était pleine de douceur. La grande femme aux cheveux noirs qui dansait devant moi, elle, chantait presque avec colère, une colère élégante, une colère... sexy, sans doute.

Je connaissais tellement la chorégraphie que je pus me laisser un peu submerger par l'instant. Après mon moment de grâce, hier après-midi, j'avais envie de retrouver ce lâcher-prise, ce sentiment de liberté tellement grisant. J'avais oublié la scène, oublié le public, oublié Ian Landry, et j'avais sauté à pieds joint dans un autre monde. Occupé à ma tâche, la fin déboula bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, et tandis que je pris la pose finale, j'entendis un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Je replongeai dans la réalité, surpris par ce crépitement enthousiaste, ouvrant des grands yeux en réalisant que tout c'était bien passé et que ces applaudissements étaient aussi pour moi. Bien que conscient de n'être qu'un petit rouage du spectacle, je me sentis terriblement flatté, et un sourire irrépressible grignota mes joues. Les gens applaudissaient, pour nous, pour moi, aussi. L'atmosphère de la pièce était échauffée par l'effort de la danse, les projecteurs, les applaudissements, et j'eus tout à coup la perception de tout ça. J'étais trempé de sueur dans mon costume en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Roxane, je vis qu'elle l'était tout autant. Elle m'attrapa la main et me fit galoper vers les coulisses, ne laissant plus que June sur scène.

Je contemplai le reste du spectacle depuis les coulisses, presque avec regret. Non pas que j'avais envie de danser nu devant tout le monde, loin de là, mais ces moments de plénitude que j'effleurais en dansant... Mes meilleures réussites en alchimie ne me rendaient pas toujours aussi béat. D'ailleurs, contrairement à d'habitude où j'étais souvent tenté de faire des transmutations pour le simple plaisir de l'entraînement, pas une fois je n'y avais pensé depuis que j'avais été embarqué dans cette aventure de cabaret. Il faut dire que le temps nous était compté. Quand Roxane s'assit pesamment à côté de moi, m'amenant un verre d'eau, je lâchai un aveu qui lui amena un sourire.

\- Roxane...

\- Oui ?

\- En fait… je crois que j'aime danser.

* * *

Une fois le spectacle terminé, c'était une longue soirée de service qui nous attendait. Après les tonnerres d'applaudissements qui avaient résonné dans la salle, j'étais ivre de joie, et rien ne semblait pouvoir me faire redescendre sur terre. Nous avions gardé nos costumes pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui s'occupait déjà du service en salle. Plus d'un client me héla au passage pour me glisser deux mots, rendant terriblement difficile de ne rien oublier en cours de route pendant le service mais, comme l'avait rappelé Roxane, le client est roi, et je tâchai de répondre à leurs questions, avec un sourire pas si forcé grâce au soulagement de constater que la première s'était bien passé et que contrairement à ce que je redoutais, je n'avais provoqué aucune catastrophe.

\- Hé bien, vous êtes nouvelle, non ?

\- Oui, je suis venue pour la première du spectacle, je remplace Ariane au pied levé.

\- Je me disais bien que je ne vous avais pas encore vue ici. C'est quoi votre petit nom ?

\- Iris, répondis-je avant de repartir en cuisine ou on m'appelait.

\- C'est marrant, j'étais convaincue que tu serais une serveuse désastreuse, mais finalement ça va, commenta Carine en me donnant un plateau chargé de cocktails. Je pensais que tu oublierais tout et serais incapable d'adresser la parole aux clients.

\- En même temps, tu parles de quelqu'un qui a appris la chorégraphie du spectacle de groupe en moins d'une semaine... Faut te faire à l'idée, Iris est une surdouée. Elle va nous piquer la place si ça continue !

J'entendais ce qu'elles disaient, mais ça me glissait dessus sans m'atteindre et je me contentais d'un sourire amusé en guise de réponse, content d'être monté sur scène et immensément fier de ne pas avoir gâché le spectacle, je ne remarquais même pas les regards pourtant déplacés de certains clients à mon égard.

Ma bonne mémoire me fut très utile pour faire le service, car il y avait beaucoup à faire, entre les numéros de table, les commandes, l'ordre dans lequel on était censées faire le service, les petites politesses... Mes compétences déplorables en accueil et mon manque de patience s'étaient dissoutes dans la bonne humeur que je semblais partager avec la plupart des clients. Même si j'avais parfois oublié qui avait commandé quoi en arrivant à la table et fait quelques erreurs, personne ne me fit de remarques acides. Il faut dire que d'après les autres filles, il y avait beaucoup d'habitués qui savaient que j'étais nouvelle.

Évidemment, c'est à moi qu'on demanda de servir Ian Landry. Retombant à pieds joints dans le monde réel à cette annonce, je tâchai de ne pas perdre mon sourire tandis que je m'approchais à sa table, le cœur battant la chamade. Il fallait que j'évite d'avoir l'air parachutée par hasard, sinon il se douterait de quelque chose. Il était sûrement assez intelligent pour ça. Mon esprit était tellement focalisé sur lui que je remarquais à peine le reste de la tablée ou se trouvaient essentiellement des militaires hauts gradés, et un homme en costume visiblement étranger.

Quand je déchargeai mon plateau sur la table en annonçant les différents cocktails, je n'osai pas vraiment le regarder en face, une partie de moi restant vaguement inquiète à l'idée qu'il me reconnaisse. Moi qui n'avais pas eu droit au moindre coup d'œil durant la soirée où je m'étais invité chez lui, protégé par mon apparence de Fullmetal Alchemist, je me sentis décortiquée de haut en bas par un long regard particulièrement pesant. Je restai quelques secondes à côté de la table, le plateau calé sous le bras, tandis qu'un autre client de la table me posait deux ou trois questions auxquelles je répondis brièvement, me sentant de moins en moins à l'aise tout en essayant de ne pas le laisser paraître. En partant, j'osai lancer un bref coup d'œil à Ian Landry. Le candidat planta son regard droit dans le mien avec une attention qui me poussa à me hâter.

Je n'avais pas couru, mais j'avais presque le souffle court quand j'arrivai à la cuisine ou Roxane se trouvait. Le souffle court et la nausée.

\- On dirait qu'il est ferré, lui soufflai-je.

J'avais prévenu Berry du plan dans la journée, lui avait parlé de Roxane au téléphone, tout semblait bien s'annoncer. En fait, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le premier mouvement de notre ennemi. Jusque-là, je devrais danser chaque soir ma partie du spectacle. Je n'étais pas tant que ça à plaindre, l'idée de remonter sur cette me réjouissait au moins autant que cela m'effrayait. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser, les commandes s'amoncelaient et je devais me concentrer pour ne pas renverser les plateaux lourdement chargés que j'étais chargé d'amener en salle. De fil en aiguille, il était près de trois heures du matin quand on nous libéra de nos obligations.

J'étais lessivé, vidé, et c'est d'un geste absent que je me débarrassais de ma coiffe, pestant en retrouvant encore et toujours des épingles qui coinçaient, détachant laborieusement mes tresses et finissant avec les cheveux coincés et emmêlés dans l'ultime épingle, appelant à l'aide la première qui passerait par là. Laura me tira de ce mauvais pas en démêlant soigneusement ma mèche de cheveux, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand l'imposante coiffe se désolidarisa enfin de ma tête.

Roxane me passa son démaquillant, et il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour me débarrasser de tout l'attirail qui recouvrait mon visage, retrouvant des joues rosies à force d'avoir trop frotté. J'allai ensuite me changer dans les toilettes, remettant mes vêtements de ville, me sentant presque sobre dans cette tenue qui n'avait pourtant rien d'habituel pour moi. Roxane me rattrapa pour me remaquiller de nouveau, plus légèrement cette fois, en rappelant qu'il valait mieux jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout. Nous étions prêts à partir quand June appela son amie pour qu'elle l'aide à se débarrasser de sa coiffure tarabiscotée, alors je lui fis un signe de main et sortis sans l'attendre, trop pressé de quitter la chaleur étouffante du cabaret.

Une fois dehors, j'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais, réalisant à quel point l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du cabaret s'était échauffée durant toute la soirée. La fraicheur de la nuit me soulagea immédiatement. Dans la ruelle assez sombre où se trouvait l'entrée des artistes, on pouvait voir un ruban d'étoiles briller intensément entre les murs hauts des habitations. C'était beau.

Je m'étirai avec un soupir satisfait. Cette journée avait été riche en événements, et l'idée de pouvoir, enfin, rentrer et dormir profondément me laissait rêveur. Un repos bien mérité !

J'avais donc totalement baissé ma garde quand quelqu'un me ceintura et me plaqua un mouchoir puant l'alcool sur le visage. J'essayai de me dégager, sans succès, la personne qui s'en prenait à moi devait faire le double de ma taille, le triple de mon poids, et m'avait tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il avait eu le temps d'entraver tous mes mouvements. C'était manifestement quelqu'un d'habitué à ce genre d'attaque. Je me débattis énergiquement, mais il était déjà trop tard. Impossible de dégager ne serait-ce qu'un avant-bras pour répliquer. Et je sentis le chloroforme éteindre mes mouvements, me plongeant dans un état de panique cotonneuse, où seules les pensées gardaient un peu de vivacité. Une chose était sûre : j'étais mal barré.

_Bon sang, c'est sûrement un coup de Ian Landry ! Mais je ne l'attendais pas si vite ! Alors que je suis crevé par une nuit blanche, ce n'est pas juste... Putain, il faut prévenir Berry, et je ne peux pas... Et Roxane n'est pas là... Combien de temps elle va mettre avant de s'en rendre compte ? Comment je vais faire sans les autres ? ! C'est trop tôt ! C'est trop..._

Les derniers sursauts de conscience s'évanouirent tandis que je retombais, inconscient, dans les bras de mon agresseur. Le plan pour attirer Ian Landry était manifestement efficace un peu trop même. J'étais à sa merci.


	13. Un plan bancal (Roxane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila, plus qu'un chapitre, et j'aurais rattrapé le retard de publication par rapport à fanfiction.net . Désolé pour le retard accumulé et bonne lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 13 : Un plan bancal (Roxane)**

\- Putain, mais il y a combien d'épingles dans ce chignon ?! Ça n'en finit pas !

\- Je te rappelle juste que c'est toi qui l'as fait, me rappela June après un bâillement. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Roxaaaane !

Le cri était à la fois familier et incongru. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voix graves dans les coulisses du Angel's Chest. Le temps de reconnaître la voix de Tommy, il avait déjà déboulé dans la pièce avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main, provoquant quelques cris de la part de Flora et Dorine qui étaient encore en train de se changer. Elles lui balancèrent une ou deux chaussures à la tête mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et il fonça vers moi sans un regard pour les filles scandalisées – et un peu vexées.

\- Roxane, Iris vient de se faire kidnapper !

\- Hein ? ! répondis-je en laissant tomber la couronne de June qui s'en tira heureusement sans dommages. Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

\- Derrière, dans la ruelle, j'arrivais pour te voir à la sortie, et là, y'avait un mec – mais alors immense ! – en train de la ceinturer et de la droguer. Il l'a endormie et il l'a portée dans un fiacre noir, qui est parti vers la rue Aloès !

\- Bougre de con ! m'exclamai-je, autant pour moi-même que pour le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est ça ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, visiblement convaincu d'avoir fait de son mieux. Et en réalité, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. J'étais furieuse qu'on soit pris au dépourvu de la sorte. Je me tournai vers la dernière personne fiable de la pièce.

\- June, tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour finir de défaire ton chignon. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi cette nuit.

\- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton blasé. Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Appelle un dénommé Berry à ce numéro pour prévenir de ce qui se passe. Je vais essayer de suivre la piste du fiacre, on vous rappelle dès qu'on en sait plus.

\- Et l'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

Je compris qu'elle parlait d'Edward, et mon cœur se serra. Il était trop tard pour l'avertir, il était déjà aux mains de l'ennemi.

\- Je m'en arrange, tu ne peux rien faire à ce niveau-là. Reste joignable, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Je vois...

\- Merci ! répondis-je en déboulant dans le couloir, attrapant simplement une veste au passage, suivie de près par Tommy. Alors, ils sont partis par où ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ils sont partis dans cette rue, ça fait deux minutes à tout casser. Attends un instant ! fit-il, tandis que je me mettais à courir dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée. J'ai mon vélo, monte à l'arrière.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais sur le porte bagage de son vélo, cascadant douloureusement sur les pavés de la petite rue. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard, et scrutais les rues dans l'espoir de voir le moindre indice. Nous avions la chance d'être dans la partie ancienne de la ville, où beaucoup de petites rues envahies par les tables et les fêtards ne laissaient même pas la possibilité à un fiacre de se frayer un chemin. De fait, c'était un quartier que la plupart des gens fréquentaient à pied. Pendant quelques minutes, le chemin s'imposa de lui-même, puis nous arrivâmes à un carrefour plus imposant. Tommy posa le pied à terre et interpella un passant visiblement bien éméché.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu passer un fiacre noir ?

\- Ah, si, il n'y pas deux minutes, il a tourné à droite, là, répondit l'homme d'un ton affable en désignant la rue en question.

\- Merci ! s'écria Tommy en repartant de plus belle.

Pédalant sans relâche et profitant de la pente descendante de la ville, nous avancions à vive allure. Le trajet qui se dessinait me confirmait ce que nous soupçonnions, nous allions droit vers le domaine d'Ian Landry, au nord de la ville, au contrebas de la grande cascade. Les personnes à qui nous demandions la direction étaient suffisamment désarçonnées et alcoolisées pour répondre sans réfléchir, et les indices étaient plutôt encourageants. A certains moments, nous entrevoyions même le fiacre avant qu'il ne tourne au coin d'une rue ou disparaisse dans un virage. Une fois sortis des rues pavées, la course fut quand même beaucoup moins inconfortable. Je pus relâcher un peu Tommy sans craindre pour ma vie. Malheureusement, en sortant de la ville, nous perdîmes aussi l'éclairage des enseignes et des lampions, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus que la lune pour tracer notre chemin. Heureusement, nous suivions une route de terre calcaire, dont la blancheur ressortait suffisamment dans la nuit. Le fiacre n'était plus qu'un mouvement de l'obscurité, mais nous n'osions pas trop nous en approcher de peur de nous faire repérer.

\- Ah, ils ralentissent.

\- On doit être arrivés.

Sans concertation, Tommy ralentit, et nous descendîmes de vélo, l'abandonnant dans le champ voisin pour finir le trajet à pied, dissimulés dans le fossé et les herbes hautes des bas-côtés. En m'approchant le plus discrètement possible, je me félicitai de cette décision. A l'entrée du domaine ceint de hauts murs, il y avait au bas mot une demi-douzaine d'hommes en blazer, gardant les lieux avec un professionnalisme malsain.

Le kidnappeur sortit du fiacre, portant dans ses bras la silhouette inanimée d'Iris, et traversa le portail que les hommes refermèrent juste derrière lui. A cette vue, je me sentis glacée d'angoisse.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? chuchota Tommy.

\- Reprend ton vélo et utilise le premier téléphone que tu trouves pour appeler au Angel's Chest. Berry doit y être arrivé. Attend-le plus tôt sur la route et dis-lui tout ce qu'on a vu. Pendant ce temps, je surveille les lieux et je réfléchis à un plan.

\- Ok., souffla-t-il avant de repartir aussi discrètement que possible.

Je me retrouvais seule, accroupie dans le fossé, à moins de cent mètres d'une poignée d'hommes franchement sinistres, au milieu des herbes qui me chatouillaient désagréablement les jambes au moindre souffle. Le coin était fortement exposé au vent, et je me félicitais d'avoir attrapé une veste avant de partir.

Mais ma présence d'esprit s'arrêtait là. Je me maudissais d'avoir été aussi imprévoyante. Et maintenant, je faisais quoi ? Edward était coincé, inconscient, à l'intérieur du domaine, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, et vu la taille des lieux, autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. L'image de ce petit corps inconscient, terriblement frêle dans les bras du kidnappeur, me laissa profondément mal à l'aise. Il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il était inconscient, et même éveillé...Qu'espérait-t-il faire face aux dizaines d'hommes qui se trouvaient sans doute de l'autre côté de ces murs de pierre sèche ?

_Aaaaaah bon sang, je m'en veux, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce plan à la noix ! Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi ! Et c'est pas les trois pauvres bras cassés de l'autre côté du mur qui vont être très utiles ! Je sais à peine me battre, Tommy n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude, et à vue de nez, Berry a l'air d'être du genre trouillard. Personne n'a envie de mourir bêtement avant même d'avoir passé les portes du domaine._

_Un plan, il me faut un plan, ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter ! On a trois objectifs, sauver Ed, coffrer Landry, et sauver toutes les autres en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer sans se faire avoir, et il faut savoir où sont les filles... Et où peut être Edward..._

Je me remémorai fébrilement les discussions qu'on avait eues ensemble. Il m'avait décrit les lieux après la fête qui avait eu lieu-là bas. Il s'était montré naïvement curieux des lieux, posant des questions sur les différents bâtiments, et en avait tiré un plan grossier et lacunaire. Il m'avait indiqué quels espaces avaient été autorisés aux visiteurs pendant la fête, j'en déduisis qu'il était inutile de chercher dans ces lieux. Si j'avais bien suivi, les visites et les fêtes étaient fréquentes, suffisamment pour qu'il évite d'y amener ses victimes, même pour un court moment.

Si j'étais un mafieux et que je devais dissimuler des activités illicites, je les situerais aussi loin que possible du lieu où je recevais les gens. On pouvait supposer qu'il était inutile de fouiller dans la maison principale. Il restait les dépendances, le cellier, le pigeonnier... Je partais du principe qu'il fallait chercher dans un de ces bâtiments. Le plus simple était sans doute de passer par l'arrière du domaine et de remonter au fur et à mesure de nos recherches. Étant donné la taille du terrain, il y avait sûrement plusieurs entrées...

Je revoyais le plan du domaine qu'Edward avait dessiné, stupidement abandonné sur la table, chez moi. Comment avait-on pu être aussi imprévoyants ? Comment j'avais pu être aussi CONNE ? !

Je continuais à remuer des pensées pleines d'angoisse et de culpabilité en construisant des plans fragiles comme des châteaux de cartes qui s'écroulaient les uns après les autres. Nous n'étions pas assez nombreux, pas assez organisés, pas assez habiles pour les idées improbables qui me venaient en tête. Autant dire que je commençais à trouver le temps long et particulièrement désespérant, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

\- Ce n'est que moi, souffla Tommy, me soulageant infiniment. Enfin, moi et Berry.

L'homme derrière lui avait les cheveux coupés en brosse, et malgré l'obscurité, je me rendis compte qu'il ne portait que son pantalon d'uniforme et un T-shirt. Il avait dû être brutalement tiré du lit par l'appel paniqué de June.

\- Bonsoir, fit-il à mi-voix en me tendant la main, n'oubliant pas la politesse malgré le contexte qui s'y prêtait peu.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Ils n'ont pas bougé ?

\- Non, pas par cette entrée en tout cas, répondis-je.

\- Bon, quel est le plan ?

\- J'ai bien des hypothèses, mais un plan, c'est beaucoup dire... Il faut déjà trouver comment rentrer.

\- Il faudrait distraire l'attention des gardiens pour qu'on puisse entrer. Roxane - tu permets que je t'appelle Roxane ? - Je pense que tu peux rentrer en jouant sur l'innocence, en disant que tu t'es perdue, que tu as un problème, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Pour moi, si je veux garder mon arme, je vais devoir faire autrement et rentrer sans me faire repérer.

\- Il faut faire diversion, en fait... murmura Tommy. Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

Je me retournais vers lui, surprise de sa proposition. Depuis quand était-il aussi assuré ?

\- La question, c'est par où on rentre, aussi, lançai-je. Je pense qu'il faudrait entrer par les bâtiments arrière, c'est là où il y a le plus de chance de retrouver les filles.

\- Ok... Alors dans ce cas, il faudrait que je passe par ce côté, désigna Berry en montrant. Il y a une autre sortie pas loin de l'angle, qui sera sûrement gardée. Si Tommy fait diversion, je devrais pouvoir passer par là et m'infiltrer par les jardins.

Je me retins de dire que c'était vachement optimiste que d'espérer se faufiler comme ça, et que ça n'indiquait pas ce qu'il fallait faire après.

\- Roxane, tu n'as qu'à aller devant l'entrée principale, n'hésite pas à faire du raffut pour détourner leur attention. Si tu ne cherches pas à rentrer mais que tu les distraits, ça sera déjà beaucoup.

Je tâchais de ne pas réfléchir aux risques que pourrais avoir à les « distraire ». Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Et tout était de ma faute après tout, il fallait bien que je prenne mes responsabilités.

\- Je pourrais faire semblant d'avoir eu un problème avec le vélo, proposai-je en repensant au véhicule de Tommy, abandonné un peu plus loin. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être me débrouiller pour entrer ?

\- Bonne idée.

\- Mais si on fait comme ça, je ne pourrai pas rentrer aussi pour vous aider, par contre... fit tristement remarquer Tommy.

\- On va se débrouiller. Et puis, si Edward est déjà à l'intérieur, il devrait bien se débrouiller de son côté.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, annonçai-je, la gorge serrée.

\- Allons, c'est le Fullmetal Alchemist, quand même.

\- Qui ça ?

Berry tourna vers Tommy un regard stupéfait. Contrairement au militaire, à qui Edward avait réussi à faire gober je ne sais comment qu'il allait se travestir, mon ami d'enfance n'avait rien à voir avec nos plans, et était projeté dans l'affaire totalement par hasard. Il ne savait rien de la double identité d'Iris. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer en deux mots, puis me ravisai en me rappelant qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez malin pour garder le secret.

\- Laisse tomber.

Berry récapitula le programme, et comme je n'avais rien de plus à dire, je hochai la tête, et après quelques discussions, chacun prit son chemin, Tommy et Berry coupant à travers champs, et moi faisant demi-tour vers le vélo. Je tâchais d'effacer de mon esprit que je courais le risque de ne jamais les revoir. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je le soulevai hors des blés pour le ramener sur la route, puis m'arrêtai quelques instants, le guidon à la main.

_Faire semblant d'avoir un problème de vélo, hein ?_

Je me remémorais mon costume de scène, et décidait qu'il était suffisamment couvrant pour que je puisse prendre ce risque. Après tout, si j'avais la chance d'être encore là demain, les bleus, ça se maquille. Je l'enfourchais, pédalais un moment pour me rapprocher des bâtiments avant de viser sciemment le fossé de droite et de m'étaler dans un grand cri.

_Putain, ça fait mal, quand même. Mais ils ont dû m'entendre._

De fait, ils m'avaient tellement entendu que j'entendis des pas accourir. Un homme s'approcha, armé d'une lampe torche, un pistolet à la hanche. Il éclaira le fossé et me découvrit toute endolorie, emberlificotée dans le vélo et les herbes folles. J'avais réellement mal, suffisamment pour qu'il ne croie pas à un coup monté.

\- Ça va ?

\- Euh, pas tout à fait, bredouillais-je en toute honnêteté. En fait, pas du tout.

\- Attendez, je viens vous aider, proposa-t-il aimablement.

Il descendit dans le fossé asséché et me souleva du sol, m'aidant à me relever, puis piocha le vélo qui avait souffert plus que moi dans l'histoire.

_Mince... J'ai voilé sa roue... Tommy va me tuer._

J'étais debout, le souffle court, écorchée ici et là, et je m'étais pris le guidon dans la hanche, et je m'étais râpé quelques coudes et genoux en tombant, mais mis à part ça, je n'avais pas trop mal. Mon expérience des vélos m'avait appris à éviter le pire. Néanmoins, comme je me retrouvais là, coincée avec un vigile, endolorie et boiteuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que des fois, j'avais vraiment des idées à la con.

\- Il se passe quoi, John ?

\- C'est juste une fille, tombée de son vélo ! répondit-il en criant à son collège, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce. Ça va aller ?

\- J'ai mal à la cheville, mentis-je, je ne crois pas que je pourrais rentrer chez moi comme ça. Et mon vélo... Je ne sais pas s'il pourra rouler de nouveau... La tuile, alors qu'il est déjà si tard !

\- Vous voulez entrer ? On a de quoi vous soigner, on pourra vous ramener chez vous en fiacre après.

\- Je veux bien, oui, fis-je d'une petite voix en hochant la tête pour cacher mon expression victorieuse.

C'est donc en boitillant soigneusement que je passais à mon tour les portes aux côtés d'un des gardiens, baignant dans un mélange de fierté et d'angoisse. Je me confondais en excuses, usant un peu de séduction au passage pour attirer leur attention autant que possible. La ruse fit effet, puisque ce n'était pas une personne, mais trois, qui me suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine du manoir, où on me fit m'asseoir en attendant désinfectants et pansements. Les gardiens étaient occupés à me faire la conversation, perdant beaucoup de professionnalisme au passage. Il faut dire qu'ils devaient s'ennuyer ferme, avec l'énorme influence de leur patron, leur rôle était essentiellement décoratif. La preuve, j'étais dedans. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais y faire, mais j'étais dedans. Le troisième larron revint avec la trousse à pharmacie et tout le monde fut aux petits soins pour moi. Même après avoir été désinfectée et couverte de pansements, les hommes s'attardèrent à discuter avec moi au lieu de reprendre leur travail.

\- Dites-donc, Louis, tu devrais pas retourner aux grilles ? Si le patron voit ça, on va se faire virer à coup sûr.

\- Le patron, il verra rien du tout ce soir, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec une fille, répondit son collègue d'un ton goguenard.

Mon cœur rata un battement. La fille, à coup sûr, c'était Edward, enfin, Iris. Elle était bien partie pour passer à la casserole, surtout si elle était encore inconsciente. La certitude que je devais agir au plus vite me traversa comme un éclair. Hors de question de laisser arriver une chose pareille ! Fullmetal Alchemist ou pas, il y avait des traumatismes à éviter. Maintenant que j'avais une piste, il fallait que je me libère de leur attention pour le retrouver, et aussi que je trouve une arme...

Parmi les cuivres accrochés au mur à côté de moi, j'avisai une grande casserole. Avec ça, je pourrais bien en assommer un... Mais les autres ? Ils auraient le temps de me trouer la peau avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Il fallait les séparer. Ils n'étaient que trois, je devrais bien trouver une solution, quand même !

_S'il y en a un qui part chercher le fiacre, je pourrais m'occuper de l'autre. Mais le troisième ?_

Tout en réfléchissant intensément, je me forçai à respirer d'une manière particulière qui me fit bientôt bailler largement, me mettant presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon sang, je suis épuisée, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour m'aider, fis-je d'un ton complaisant, mais j'espère que ma colocataire ne va pas trop s'inquiéter... Je devrais déjà être arrivée à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Vous voulez lui téléphoner ?

\- On est pas très riches, nous n'avons pas de téléphone chez nous, grimaçais-je tristement. Mais c'est gentil.

\- Je vais aller voir l'écurie, peut-être que le fiacre de tout à l'heure est encore harnaché. Sinon je vais faire préparer un attelage.

\- C'est gentil, merci beaucoup ! fis-je avec un hochement de tête.

 _Bon sang, que je suis lèche-cul..._ pensai-je honteusement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour les brosser dans le sens du poil ! Mais au moins, ça en fait déjà un de moins._

Un bruit lointain de coup de feu se fit entendre, faisant monter mon angoisse. C'était sûrement Terry ou Berry qui en étaient la cause... Mais que se passait-il là-bas ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Je serrai les mains sur mes genoux pour faire passer silencieusement mon angoisse.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? s'exclama Louis, le plus bavard.

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait un coup de feu... Il faudrait peut-être aller voir au cas où il y ait un problème, non ?

\- J'y vais, répondit-il immédiatement. Je te laisse avec la demoiselle, compléta-t-il, dégainant déjà son arme en quittant la pièce.

En voyant ça, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Les autres allaient-ils s'en sortir entiers ? Et moi-même, d'ailleurs ? J'en étais de moins en moins sûre. L'autre gardien s'avança vers la fenêtre et se cala contre la vitre en plaçant ses mains au-dessus des yeux pour essayer de voir à l'extérieur.

_Il ne me regarde pas, c'est le moment..._

\- Vous voyez quelque chose ? demandai-je d'une voix volontairement douce et inquiète.

\- Non, rien du tout... Je dirais que le son venait du côté des écuries, mais il avait l'air assez loin... D'ici, on ne voit rien du tout...

\- C'est inquiétant, tout de même.

\- Oh, notre maître est un homme riche, ce n'est pas étonnant de des personnes tentent de venir le voler. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Vous voyez, nous sommes présents jour et nuit pour garder sa demeure, des fois nous devons…

Pendant qu'il me décrivait les détails de son travail avec application, sans cesser de chercher à voir ce qui se passait dehors, je me levai silencieusement de la chaise et empoignai la casserole que j'avais repérée pour la décrocher du mur avec d'infinies précautions. Elle pesait bien plus lourd que ce que je pensais, ce qui me donna un sentiment de puissance tandis que je m'approchais de lui. Quelques pas dans un temps qui me parut infini, et j'étais sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner vers moi, surpris de constater que je m'étais levée, et il se prit la casserole en pleine tête, assommé sur le coup.

\- Désolé, t'étais le plus sympa mais je pouvais pas trop faire autrement ! m'excusai-je en joignant les mains à l'intention du corps inanimé. J'espère que tu n'aurais pas trop mal demain, déjà que tu risques de te retrouver au chômage par ma faute...

Je ne m'attardai pas et me faufilai hors de la cuisine après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, tenant fermement mon arme, et bénissant ma jeunesse de bagarreuse. Le manoir avait l'air désert, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'assommer d'autres inconnus. J'arrivai jusqu'à l'escalier principal, et gravis les marches à petits pas hâtifs en profitant du tapis rouge qui étouffait les sons.

 _Maintenant, je ne peux plus faire l'innocente..._ pensai-je en déglutissant.

J'arrivais au premier étage. Manifestement, le manoir était endormi. Je n'avais aucune idée de la population des lieux, les chambres de l'étage pouvaient aussi bien être toutes vides qu'occupées. Pas moyen de faire irruption dans une pièce au hasard, je risquais de me faire repérer avant même de retrouver la trace d'Edward. Je fixais les portes du couloir, supposant que le propriétaire des lieux s'offrait le luxe de dormir la pièce la plus imposante. Mais comment savoir depuis le pallier ?

J'entendis un hurlement à peine humain et un grand bruit, et reconnus la voix d'Edward. Voilà qui répondait à ma question. Je me précipitai, traînant l'énorme casserole dans mon sillage, dans la direction des cris. J'entendis des coups, comme des bruits de lutte et mon cœur paniqua, cherchant à sortir de tous les côtés. J'arrivais trop tard ? A quel point ? Que se passait-il là-bas ?

L'espace d'un instant, des images horribles me traversèrent l'esprit, et je me demandais si je serais capable de soutenir le regard d'Iris, enfin, d'Edward, après ça. J'étais totalement coupable, jamais je n'aurais dû accepter ce plan bourré de failles, il aurait fallu être parfaitement au point avant d'agir, et si... Si...

Je tentai fébrilement d'ouvrir la porte, qui était évidemment fermée à clé. Alors je n'hésitai pas une seconde et frappai la serrure de toutes mes forces et de tout le poids de ma casserole, une fois, deux fois, tordant la clenche, faisant sauter le verrou, brisant le bois, faisant trembler les murs sans couvrir pour autant les hurlements. Au cinquième coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et claqua contre le mur, me laissant débouler dans la pièce, brûlante de panique, débordée d'un affreux sentiment d'urgence, et...

Je me figeai face à la scène.

Iris s'était redressée et rouait Ian Landry de coups en crachant à pleins poumons toutes les insanités dont elle était capable. Des menottes cassées pendaient à ses poignets, cliquetant au moindre mouvement, et la manière dont elle distribuait des coups de pieds à l'homme à terre, son visage cramoisi de colère, associée à sa tenue de jeune fille sage, rendait la scène totalement invraisemblable. Je restai immobile face à ce spectacle, incapable d'assimiler l'idée que ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux soit bien la réalité. Notre ennemi inatteignable, Ian Landry, s'était recroquevillé sous la pluie de coups, protégeant comme il pouvait sa tête de ses mains, pitoyable de faiblesse face à l'ouragan de rage qu'était devenu l'adolescent. Maintenant qu'il se déchaînait sur notre ennemi, je n'arrivais plus vraiment à penser à lui au féminin, frappé par la violence effrayante dont il faisait preuve.

J'avais beau savoir que je n'avais rien à craindre de sa part, j'eus un sursaut quand le blond tourna la tête vers moi avec l'expression d'un chat sauvage. Soudainement, il me faisait peur.

\- Ah, Roxane, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix de garçon, le visage s'illuminant à ma vue, étrangement à l'aise malgré le contexte rocambolesque de la situation. Berry aussi est dans le coin, je suppose ?

\- Oui, et Tommy, aussi.

\- Cool ! Une recrue de plus !

Je hochai la tête, éberluée, et rassemblai le peu de bon sens qui me restait pour poser la question fatidique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? bredouillai-je.

\- Bah, je me suis fait enlever comme un bleu, avoua-t-il en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné, faisant cliqueter la chaîne brisée de sa menotte. Et quand je me suis réveillé ici, ce pervers détraqué essayait de... d'enlever ma culotte. Du coup j'ai un peu paniqué, je l'ai frappé pour me défendre, et... euhm... J'en ai peut-être trop fait... marmonna-il en baissant les yeux vers sa victime ensanglantée qui semblait maintenant inconsciente.

\- Il t'a enlevé ta culotte ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu fébrile. Rien d'autre ?

\- Bah... ça. fit simplement Edward en désignant son décolleté déboutonné sur son soutien-gorge.

Il avait grimacé de dégoût en prononçant ce mot, mais il en était ressorti indemne et ne semblait pas trop choqué par les événements. En fait, il semblait ne pas avoir parfaitement conscience de ce à quoi il avait échappé de justesse. J'en étais très heureuse. Je me sentis tellement soulagée que je l'attrapai et le serrai largement dans mes bras en l'étouffant à moitié, ce qui acheva de calmer la furie blonde. Une furie qui venait de péter ses menottes à mains nues et castagner énergiquement le plus grand mafieux de la ville.

\- Tu crois que j'en ai trop fait ? murmura-t-il d'un ton inquiet, sans se débattre pour échapper à mon étreinte. Il bouge plus... Comment on va retrouver les filles s'il ne peut plus parler ?

\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un retour de karma, répondis-je en me penchant sur lui avec un regard méprisant. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.

Je lâchai quand même Edward et m'accroupis pour prendre le pouls de l'homme sous sa mâchoire, et sentis qu'il battait encore.

\- Bon, rassure-toi, il est encore vivant on dirait. Tu l'as bien amoché, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pitié de lui. Par contre, il faut aller aider les autres, je ne sais pas du tout comment il s'en sortent de leur côté, et je suis pas très rassurée. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des experts...

\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais même s'il ne parlera pas tout de suite, on le récupère, quand même... Pas question de le laisser filer !

\- Surtout qu'en cas de problème, il peut faire un bon otage.

\- Roxane, j'aime ton esprit pratique, fit l'adolescent en se penchant sur notre ennemi inanimé pour fouiller et lui ôter toute arme. Il lui retira sa veste, puis sortit un opinel de sa poche de pantalon. Il jeta ce couteau dans un coin de la pièce, et me tendit un pistolet qu'il avait tiré de la poche intérieure de la veste.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Je déteste ces trucs et je ne sais pas vraiment m'en servir, fis-je d'un ton un peu craintif.

\- C'est juste le temps de me changer.

\- Te changer ?

A ce moment-là, Edward claqua dans ses mains et les plaqua sur sa poitrine, et la pièce fut envahie d'un éclat de lumière bleue qui l'enveloppa, fusionnant sa robe et la veste qu'il avait au bras pour l'habiller d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu nuit. Sans doute aplatie sous une bande de tissu serrée, sa poitrine semblait avoir soudainement disparu. En un claquement de doigts, il était officiellement redevenu un garçon. Les menottes brisées tombèrent sur le parquet avec un cliquetis, et j'étais tellement stupéfaite que ma mâchoire inférieure aurait pu les rejoindre. Il les reprit et les transmuta de nouveau pour les refermer sur les poignets de Ian Landry. J'ouvrai des yeux en billes de loto.

\- Tu peux faire ça, toi ? lâchai-je, stupéfaite tandis qu'il reprenait le pistolet pour le caler dans sa poche de pantalon fraîchement créée après avoir vérifié que la sécurité était bien enclenchée.

\- Je maîtrise l'alchimie à un haut niveau, tu te rappelles ? répondit-il en levant les deux pouces avec un sourire. Enfin, je peux te dire que je me sens quand même carrément plus à l'aise habillé en homme. Allez, on prend le truc au passage, et on rejoint les autres !

Nous nous installâmes de part et d'autre pour soulever le « truc » en question, moi par les bras, lui par les pieds, calant les deux membres sous notre coude avant de repartir à pas vifs. J'étais impressionnée après cette démonstration de force, me rendant compte d'à quel point l'impression de petitesse et de fragilité qu'il pouvait dégager à certains moments était trompeuse. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il faisait partie de l'armée, c'était une véritable machine de guerre à lui seul, non seulement pour sa force physique mais surtout pour ses talents d'alchimie.

Bien que les cris d'Edward aient rameuté du monde dans le manoir, la suite de notre assaut se fit sans véritable résistance. C'est presque avec nonchalance qu'Edward claquait dans ses mains, gardant les genoux de Ian Landry coincés sous le coude, avant de tendre son bras libre vers le mur pour transmuter le bâtiment à sa guise, sous les yeux ahuris des témoins qui voyaient les murs changer de place, s'abattre sur eux, les portes s'ouvrir et les appliques changer de forme pour donner des coups de poing aux hommes de main d'Ian Landry. Face à son habileté, nos ennemis n'étaient gère plus que des marionnettes. Moi qui n'avais jamais vu de transmutation alchimique jusque-là, je découvris tout le potentiel de cette discipline. J'étais vraiment impressionnée, presque effrayée par la puissance de cette personne avec qui j'avais partagé ma vie depuis une semaine. En le suivant au milieu du champ de bataille, un peu hébétée, je notais mentalement de ne jamais, au grand jamais, m'en faire un ennemi.

Pourtant, malgré le respect vaguement inquiet qu'il m'inspirait à présent, je persistais à me dire que j'étais vraiment, vraiment soulagée qu'il ait échappé au pire.


	14. Dépot de Plainte (Edward)

**Chapitre 14 : Dépôt de plainte (Edward)**

\- Présentez-vous, et racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé de la manière la plus détaillée possible, fit le militaire d'un ton sérieux après avoir lancé la bande son.

\- Je m'appelle Iris, Iris Swan, et je travaille depuis peu au Angel's Chest, pour remplacer Ariane. Dans la nuit qui a suivi la première du nouveau spectacle, je me suis fait kidnapper. J'attendais Roxane à la sortie des artistes, elle tardait à venir, et à ce moment-là, quelqu'un m'a attrapée par derrière et m'a bâillonnée. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais mon agresseur était beaucoup plus grand et fort que moi, et m'a endormie avec du chloroforme.

\- A quelle heure cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Il devait être quatre heures, quatre heures et quart, estimai-je. Nous avions arrêté le service à trois heures, mais il fallait se changer, se démaquiller...

\- Je vois. Et après, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais allongée dans un lit, répondis-je, la gorge serrée. J'avais les mains attachées à une applique par des menottes.

Alors que je me replongeais dans ce souvenir, je sentais le dégoût m'envahir. Le sentiment de panique qui m'avait assailli à ce moment-là me revenait, ce simple écho me faisait sentir mal. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas trop pris le temps d'y réfléchir, mais plus le temps passait, plus la peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver m'étreignait après coup. C'est mal à l'aise, les yeux baissés, que je continuais mon témoignage. Je sentais ma voix chevroter malgré moi à ce souvenir, et je détestais ce sentiment de faiblesse.

\- Il y avait un homme au-dessus de moi, mes jambes étaient bloquées. J'ai senti qu'on m'enlevait mes sous-vêtements, alors, j'ai paniqué. J'ai tiré sur mes menottes, et...

 _C'est là qu'il faut commencer le mensonge_ , pensai-je soudainement.

\- Et... ?

\- Et Roxane est arrivée, avec Edward Elric, complétai-je. Edward a frappé l'homme qui m'attaquait, et Roxane m'a aidé à me libérer. Edward m'a aidée à enlever les chaînes, par alchimie. Et puis il les a mises sur l'homme qui m'avait attaquée. C'était Ian Landry.

\- Vous l'avez reconnu ?

\- Je l'avais servi à table la nuit-même au Angel's Chest... Et puis, je connais la tête des candidats à l'élection, quand même !

Je baissai les yeux, prétextant mon traumatisme pour me donner le temps de réfléchir. Quitte à construire un mensonge, autant être cohérent. Iris devait-elle savoir ce qui se tramait ou non ? A quel point ?

\- Est-ce qu'on vous avait dit qu'il y avait un risque en entrant au Angel's Chest ? Vous connaissiez déjà Edward et Roxane ?

_Aaah, qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça ? ! Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça ! J'aurais dû en parler plus en détail avec Roxane, nos témoignages ne vont jamais coïncider..._

\- Je connaissais déjà Roxane. Edward... Je l'avais rencontré chez elle, répondis-je évasivement.

Je marquai une pause. Il fallait dire les choses intelligemment. Il était hors de question que des failles d'Iris permettent de remonter jusqu'à moi.

\- Roxane m'avait expliqué les soupçons qui pesaient sur Ian Landry. Tous les deux, ils essayaient de prouver sa culpabilité dans la disparition des autres filles, la mort de Fanny... Ils avaient remarqué qu'il cherchait surtout des blondes, alors, quand elle a appris qu'Ariane quittait le Angel's Chest, elle m'a dit que c'était peut-être la bonne occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui avec mon aide. Moi, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de monter sur scène... Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de travailler dans un cabaret aussi prestigieux.

\- C'était donc en connaissance de cause que vous avez pris ce risque, explicita homme avec une inflexion dans laquelle je reconnus un jugement.

_Je rêve ou il est en train de sous-entendre que c'est de ma faute si j'ai failli me faire violer ?!_

\- J'ai pris ce risque, parce que je savais que des femmes étaient en danger et que ma présence pourrait leur apporter une aide précieuse, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante de rage. Des femmes qui ont été enlevées, violées, et qui allaient être _vendues !_!

Pour moi, le mot était violent, affreux, et je m'étais redressé sans m'en rendre compte en le prononçant – mais l'homme en face de moi leva des yeux aux paupières lourdes en me regardant d'un œil vague. La fatigue, sans doute, l'affaire en cours était un véritable séisme et tout le monde était sur le pont depuis qu'elle avait éclaté au grand jour. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il y avait de l'indifférence dans ses yeux, une indifférence terrifiante, qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir à ces paroles ? Cela aurait dû le choquer !

A ce moment-là, je réalisai. Pour lui qui vivait dans une ville dans laquelle la plupart des habitantes vendaient leur corps, de manière plus ou moins directe, ce n'était pas un esclavage monstrueux... mais une réalité banale.

Je me sentis le souffle coupé quand cette idée me gifla en pleine face, et fus incapable de prononcer un mot. Il y eut un silence pesant. L'homme baissa les yeux vers sa feuille, soupira, et repris l'interrogatoire. J'aurais dû m'indigner et lui faire réaliser que ce n'était pas normal de laisser faire ça à des êtres humains, mais j'étais sonné par cette idée au point d'avoir du mal à réfléchir, et toute la réflexion que je pouvais avoir, je devais l'investir dans la préservation de ma fausse identité. Les choses s'étaient déroulées de manière totalement chaotique, c'était déjà un miracle que Tommy n'ait pas fait le lien entre mes deux facettes – ou la preuve de sa stupidité. Maintenant que l'ennemi était sous les verrous, je réalisais que le plus dur était à faire : comment préserver mon secret alors que je devais faire une déposition de plainte, en tant que victime, sans avoir eu le temps de m'y préparer ?

Faire tomber le masque aurait permis de tout simplifier, mais la nausée me venait à cette simple idée. Quel genre de regards devrais-je subir si on apprenait qu'Edward Elric et Iris Swan étaient une seule et même personne ? On me reluquerait encore comme l'avaient fait les clients le soir de la première, on commenterait mon apparence en permanence... Et si ça arrivait, les gens lisant le rapport n'auraient pas de mal à deviner que... que mon corps avait été transformé.

Et je préférais mourir plutôt que de laisser Mustang et sa clique savoir que j'avais dansé en petite tenue sur une scène de cabaret, même pour le bien de la mission. Je n'avais pas envie de les entendre se moquer de moi sur les trois prochaines générations.

Je réalisais que, en proie à mes débats intérieurs, j'étais incapable de répéter ce qu'avait dit l'homme en face de moi.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ? Je suis désolée, je suis épuisée, murmurai-je en pressant mes paumes sur mes yeux fermés, surjouant un peu une lassitude pourtant bien réelle. Je dois remonter sur scène ce soir, et... Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable...

\- Allons, mademoiselle. Le danger est passé maintenant, fit-il avec une sollicitude mêlée d'impatience.

_Si seulement..._

Je hochai la tête sans dévoiler mon visage. Si mes intonations étaient artificielles, mon épuisement était bien réel. Je mourais d'envie de m'effondrer dans un lit et de savourer une nuit de sommeil réparatrice qui effacerait peut-être le mal de tête et la nausée qui me suivaient depuis que j'avais été chloroformé.

\- Après vous avoir libéré, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils ont demandé comment j'allais, s'il m'avait fait mal... J'avais les jambes coupées, je ne me sentais pas capable de repartir avec eux. Ils m'ont confié le pistolet que Landry portait sur lui, et Edward a réparé la porte pour que je puisse la refermer derrière eux et me protéger... Je les ai attendus. Et puis Edward est revenue me chercher. Il m'a dit que tout était fini, que je pouvais rejoindre les autres en bas pendant qu'il vérifiait une dernière chose.

\- Une dernière chose ?

\- Il n'a pas été plus précis que ça, répondis-je tout en songeant qu'il allait falloir inventer un truc plus concret pour mon deuxième témoignage. J'ai descendu l'escalier, et les autres étaient dans l'entrée. Puis Roxane m'a dit de venir, et je suis rentrée en voiture avec elle, Edward, et un militaire.

Cette dernière phrase était globalement vraie. J'aurais sûrement dû ajouter des détails, mais je n'avais pas le courage de mentir plus longtemps. Je voulais juste retrouver le confort de mon apparence masculine et en finir avec cette histoire.

\- Vous savez qui c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas son nom, mais je pourrais le reconnaître si je le voyais, mentis-je simplement.

\- Écoutez, vous avez l'air assez secouée par les événements, je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Si on a encore besoin de vous, on vous demandera de revenir témoigner, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Allez vous reposer maintenant.

\- Je vous remercie, soufflai-je d'une voix un peu faible.

Je quittai la pièce d'un pas presque chancelant, enserrant la bandoulière de mon sac comme si elle m'empêcherait de tomber. Comment étais-je devenu une fille aussi convaincante ? Par épuisement sans doute...

Mais, pas de fatigue qui tienne, maintenant que cette épreuve était terminée, il était temps qu'Edward revienne en scène. Je bifurquai dans les toilettes du bâtiment pour me changer dans une cabine. Je repris ma tenue habituelle avec un soupir de soulagement, et me frictionnai le visage à l'eau pour en faire partir le maquillage, ce qui me redonna un petit coup de fouet après cette nuit blanche. Enfin, je me rattachai les cheveux en tresse, et adressai un regard soulagé à mon reflet. J'étais redevenu moi-même.

A force de faire la navette entre mes deux identités, je me sentais perdre les pédales, et je craignais le moment où j'allais faire l'erreur monumentale qui allait de démasquer. Il fallait que j'en finisse avec cette histoire avant que cela n'arrive. A présent qu'Ian Landry était enfin sous les verrous, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir bien assez donné de ma personne, et je n'attendais plus que de tirer ma révérence. Je retrouvai Roxane assise dans le couloir et lui lançai un pauvre sourire fatigué, et elle me renvoya une expression de sérénité créée par un mélange d'épuisement et de soulagement, serrant sous son bras une fille aux cheveux blonds, d'à peu près ma taille.

\- Cindy, je suppose ? fis-je en baissant les yeux vers le duo.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle avait le visage un peu creusé, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, les bras bleuis et écorchés par endroits, les ongles rongés jusqu'au sang. Je me souvenais de ce que j'avais failli subir et de la manière dont mon cœur se coinçait dès que j'y repensais, et je me sentis bouleversé en entrevoyant ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce que toutes les filles installées dans cette pièce avaient vécu.

Je nous revoyais encore, entrant en procession dans les locaux militaires, moi et Berry tenant fermement un Landry mal en point, suivit de Roxane, et de neuf jeunes femmes, blondes, au visage hagard l'expression éberluée des collègues quand ils croisaient le regard de Berry, qui avait gagné une aura de fermeté au combat, transformant le militaire timide et faible en vague souvenir, le Commandant pâlissant à vue d'œil en voyant arriver son complice menotté, le visage tuméfié. Les murmures fébriles traversaient les murs comme une vague se frayant un chemin au milieu des rochers, inondant tout, allant partout. Tout cela était marqué dans ma mémoire. Mais rien ne m'émut plus que le regard éperdu de reconnaissance de Cindy quand elle leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle simplement, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'espérais plus rien, je n'osais plus y croire, et... merci.

\- Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans Roxane, répondis-je avec un sourire, faisant rougir la principale intéressée.

\- Je l'ai déjà remerciée, répondit la blonde en se calant un peu plus contre son épaule.

\- … Je suis content de te voir parmi nous.

\- Moi aussi, fit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé un instant ? demandai-je à Roxane. Ça ne sera pas long, ajoutai-je d'un ton rassurant en voyant une ombre de peur passer dans les yeux de Cindy qui se raccrochait à Roxane comme si la lâcher l'exposait à retomber en enfer.

La rousse hocha la tête et se leva après un geste caressant sur l'épaule de son amie pour discuter avec moi, quelques pas plus loin. Je lui répétai à mi-voix ce que j'avais raconté de la scène avec Ian Landry et les rencontres que j'avais brodées entre moi et Iris, afin que l'on puisse accorder nos violons sur une version cohérente. Elle m'écouta attentivement et m'assura que ça irait, me lançant un sourire. Je me rendis compte qu'elle se comportait un peu avec moi comme avec Cindy, avec cette voix douce qu'on murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux pour les calmer. Avait-elle réalisé que la scène m'avait plus choqué que ce que je voulais bien montrer ?

Il était hors de question de lui demander, cela m'aurait trahi. A la place, je la laissai rejoindre Cindy qui semblait avoir besoin de sa présence, et je repartis vers mes propres obligations.

C'était une journée épuisante. Juste après notre arrivée spectaculaire, j'avais poursuivi le Commandant et l'avait enfermé dans une pièce d'un coup d'alchimie en lui annonçant qu'il était en état d'arrestation pour corruption, rétention d'information et non-assistance à personne en danger, et que la liste risquait bien de s'allonger davantage. Maintenant que notre principal ennemi était menotté et que notre plan avait fonctionné, bien que de justesse, je n'avais plus de raisons de dissimuler ma puissance et mon amour de la justice. Les dirigeants n'avaient plus qu'à s'en mordre les doigts. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

Sentant que le vent avait tourné, la plupart des militaires obéirent obséquieusement à Berry, qui leur donnait des instructions précises, pour l'accueil des filles, le dépôt des plaintes, les personnes à arrêter et interroger. J'avais annoncé qu'en qualité d'Alchimiste d'État, et suite à l'arrestation du Commandant, je l'avais nommé à la tête du QG jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et que les autres militaires n'avaient pas à remettre en cause son autorité. Pour ceux qui m'avaient côtoyé en soirée en pensant que j'étais complètement corrompu, franchement mesquin et globalement inoffensif, le choc était rude.

La nouvelle que Ian Landry avait été emprisonné pour des raisons encore inconnues se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, incendiant la ville. Certains prirent précipitamment la fuite, se sentant menacés ; d'autres, et ils étaient nombreux, vinrent se presser au grilles du QG pour faire leur témoignage à l'encontre de l'ancien candidat, apportant chacun une petite pierre supplémentaire destinée à mieux l'enterrer. Les militaires étaient débordés par les événements et enchaînaient les entrevues à un rythme éreintant, comme un juste retour des choses après avoir traité par le mépris les problèmes de la ville pendant si longtemps.

Je me prêtai une nouvelle fois à la rencontre avec le magnétophone, racontant une version soigneusement étudiée en fonction de mon premier témoignage avec Berry et Roxane, qui comprenaient tous deux que je n'avais aucune envie de dévoiler ma double identité dans les rapports.

J'avais assisté à l'inculpation de Ian Landry de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, admirant la fermeté pleine de rage contenue de Berry face au cynisme doucereux de l'ancien candidat à la Mairie. Au bout d'un moment, comme je le sentais enrager sans venir à bout de l'accusé, je toquai à la porte, amenant avec moi trois ou quatre des filles qui avaient été enlevées et acceptaient de venir pour un face à face.

Si Ian Landry arrivait à tenir tête avec mépris face au militaire, le regard venimeux de celles qu'il avait enlevées et violées était plus difficile à soutenir. Il ne put rien faire face à l'une d'elle qui lui égrena avec un calme assassin les moindres détails de tout ce qu'elle avait subi par sa faute, lui arrachant peu à peu des aveux et me glaçant le sang, mot après mot. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu presque noir, et le fixait avec une acuité qui m'aurait mis sur les charbons ardents sans même que j'aie quoi que ce soit à me reprocher. Son nom – Pénélope – resta gravé dans ma mémoire.

Après cette expérience, Berry n'eut plus qu'à faire ressortir les filles et dérouler devant lui la liste des chefs retenus contre lui pour qu'il avoue, bercé par la promesse illusoire que sa peine serait allégée s'il donnait les noms de tous ses complices sans exception. Il y avait le Commandant et un certain nombre d'autres militaires que je connaissais déjà, ainsi que des mafieux avec qui il faisait commerce, comme Sen Uang, qui était apparemment un marchand de Xing venant souvent à Lacosta échanger des armes et produits d'Amestris contre des métaux et pierre précieuses de son pays. Les filles enlevées étaient mêlées d'une façon particulièrement sordide à cette collaboration. Le but de Landry en rassemblant dix belles blondes, outre son plaisir personnel (comment était-il possible de prendre du plaisir à faire _ça_ ?!) était de les vendre comme esclaves sexuelles à l'étranger pour une somme indécente. Il n'en manquait plus qu'une.

_Ça aurait pu être moi._

Face à l'horreur de ce que les filles avaient vécu, et de l'horreur encore plus grande de ce qu'elles auraient dû vivre s'il avait pu mener son plan jusqu'au bout, je finis par quitter la salle avant que l'inculpation en soit terminée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Toute cette histoire m'aurait mis à l'envers de toute façon, mais elle me choquait encore plus, maintenant que je partageais les attributs des victimes.

En pensant aux sanctions parfois expéditives de l'armée, moi qui étais toujours contre cette idée, je n'eus aucune pitié pour cet homme à l'idée qu'il soit exécuté. Je l'espérais même. Il méritait au moins ça.

* * *

\- Euh... Edward ? fit Roxane d'un ton hésitant.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suppose que maintenant que l'enquête est résolue, tu vas repartir ?

\- Je vais encore aider Berry demain, je pense, étant donné la quantité de paperasses à traiter et le désordre qui régnait dans les bureaux, il faut bien ça. J'ai appelé au QG Est pour les prévenir de la situation, je suppose qu'ils enverront une faction de l'armée pour tenir les procès martiaux sur place... moins qu'ils décident de faire les procès à East-city.

\- Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda la rouquine d'un ton inquiet.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre la vérité, à savoir que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. J'avais coffré le responsable du désordre à cause duquel j'avais été envoyé ici... mais pour ce qui est de la politique, je n'étais vraiment pas bon. Est-ce que la Mairie allait continuer à exister après les débordements dont elle avait été le témoin impuissant, ou est-ce que l'armée allait en profiter pour asseoir son pouvoir, ici aussi ? Si cela arrivait, les passe-droits de la ville seraient-ils supprimés ? Ça serait tout à fait logique en théorie, mais appliquer l'interdiction de la prostitution du jour au lendemain dans une ville ou toute l'économie était basée sur son commerce, c'était un suicide économique qui pourrait faire basculer tout le monde dans la misère. Bien sûr, ces pratiques me dégoûtaient, mais... le remède ne risquait-il pas d'être encore pire que le mal ?

Je n'étais pas capable de prendre ce genre de décision. C'était bien au-delà de mes responsabilités.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... finis-je quand même par avouer en voyant qu'elle attendait encore ma réponse. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'avec cette histoire, Lacosta arrive à un tournant. L'armée aime le pouvoir, si personne ne leur tient tête, ils régenteront sans doute la ville dans la foulée du procès... Pour conserver votre indépendance, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de tâcher de leur prouver que la ville est capable de fonctionner sans eux.

\- Encore faut-il le vouloir...

\- Encore faut-il le vouloir, en effet... Mais c'est à vous, ses habitants, de décider du futur de cette ville. Moi qui ne suis que de passage, je ne suis pas de taille à juger ce qu'il faudrait faire.

\- Quel sérieux ! commenta Roxane.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité. Je pense que j'ai déjà apporté assez de bouleversements comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter encore.

\- C'est sûr que les choses ont beaucoup bougé depuis ton arrivée...

\- Et les choses bougeront encore beaucoup dans les mois à venir...

\- Hé bien, tu te projettes loin dans le futur ! J'avoue que quand je demandais ce qui allait se passer, je ne voyais pas forcément si loin, fit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Parce tu vois, il y a le spectacle, ce soir... Il commence dans moins de quatre heures.

\- Oh merde, fis-je d'un ton las.

\- Oui, comme tu dis. Cindy est prête à reprendre sa place au sein du Angel's Chest, mais je crois qu'il lui faudra quand même un peu plus de temps que ça pour se remettre des derniers événements malgré tout.

\- Et moi ? J'ai pas le droit de me remettre des événements ? marmonnai-je, un peu dépité.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais comme c'est moi qui t'ai recommandé, si tu nous fais faux bond, je risque ma place et vu que le contexte risque d'être un peu agité...

\- Oh. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

Je continuais à marcher à côté d'elle, comprenant le vrai sens de ses questions. J'étais épuisé. Je rêvais d'un lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, loin des agressions sexuelles, des pots-de-vin et du chaos de cette ville. Tout à l'heure, je m'étais dit avec un certain soulagement « plus jamais je n'aurais à porter cette fausse identité ». Mais c'était bien naïf de ma part, je m'en rendais compte, car il était hors de question que j'abandonne Roxane à son sort après tout ce que nous avions vécu, et espérer que Cindy me remplace aussitôt libérée n'était pas une solution.

On ne lâchait pas ses amis comme ça.

\- Ok. Je fais encore deux représentations, marmonnai-je en rougissant. Ce soir, et demain soir. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Maintenant que cette affaire est résolue, il faut vraiment que je rentre à Central-city, beaucoup de choses m'attendent là-bas.

\- Merci, je pense que ça sera suffisant pour se retourner. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir rencontré !

\- Moi aussi, avouai-je. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier l'histoire de fous qu'on a vécue ensemble.

\- Encore heureux, hé ! fit-elle d'un ton scandalisé, me faisant éclater de rire.

* * *

En dépit du chaos politique qui se jouait, ou à cause de lui peut-être, le succès de la première ne sembla pas démentir, le troisième jour, la salle était toujours aussi pleine, sinon plus. Parmi les spectateurs, je reconnaissais maintenant un paquet de monde. Des militaires du coin, Tommy, Cindy, et d'autres filles qui fêtaient leur retour à la vie. L'ambiance des lieux avait une saveur particulière, la légèreté de la victoire, et c'est avec un plaisir renouvelé que je participais au spectacle. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois. Et maintenant que les choses avaient été un peu remises en ordre, j'avais le cœur presque léger. Et puis, entre temps, j'avais pu dormir. Un peu.

Après le spectacle, je participai encore une fois au service, mais comme c'était mon dernier jour, et que l'effrayante madame Britten ne revenait que le lendemain, je passai autant de temps à discuter avec les uns et les autres qu'à faire amener les boissons. Katalyn s'était attachée à moi avec une facilité surprenante, j'avais beau deviner que ça faisait partie de son caractère, j'étais tout de même touché par le dépit qui se peignait sur son visage à l'idée de mon départ. Cindy m'avait posé des questions sur la chorégraphie auxquelles j'avais répondu maladroitement avant de lui conseiller de demander à plus expert que moi. Après le soir de relâche où elle allait pouvoir répéter de nouveau avec le groupe, elle reprendrait ma place, que je lui laissais sans trop de regrets.

Je fus également surpris de nombre de personnes qui s'étonnaient qu'Edward Elric ne soit pas à la fête.. évidemment, je ne pouvais pas être au four et au moulin. Roxane avait justifié mon absence par une profonde fatigue et un caractère d'ours. L'excuse était crédible.

En savourant l'ambiance festive du lieu et l'achèvement de ma mission, je comprenais mieux l'expression de Roxane qui m'avait tellement surprise quelque temps auparavant.

_Dans le pays, on dit que si on se force assez à sourire, on finit par être vraiment heureux. Alors, même quand ça va mal, on chante et on danse._

Cindy, Pénélope, et toutes les autres filles qui avaient subi des assauts sexuels de la part d'Ian Landry, Berry, qui portait encore dans son cœur le deuil de Fanny, Roxane, qui avait vu brûler l'imprimerie où elle travaillait et son propriétaire, et sans doute beaucoup d'autres, ils n'étaient pas heureux. Ils construisaient leur joie de vivre en attendant des jours meilleurs, à moins qu'ils fuient leur malheur dans la fête et l'alcool. Sans doute y avait-il un peu des deux. Je trinquai avec eux à leurs jours meilleurs en le leur souhaitant du fond du cœur.

Puis le cabaret ferma ses portes aux alentours de trois heures, et je sortis de ma mue de danseuse pour la dernière fois. En sortant des toilettes dans ma robe de ville, je vis les filles me tomber dessus. Toute la bande était là, ainsi que Cindy. Roxane me tendit une enveloppe de papier kraft avec un petit sourire.

\- Tiens, on s'est dit que ça serait bien de te donner un petit souvenir.

\- Ah ? fis-je, vaguement surpris, en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour en sortir une photo.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Le tirage d'une photo du spectacle, en noir et blanc, était de bonne facture, et je reconnaissais parfaitement chacune des filles sur le papier glacé moi y compris. Enfin Iris. Dans les coins plus sombres de l'image et sur les rideaux qui semblaient noirs, les danseuses avaient écrit des petits mots ou simplement signé à l'encre blanche. Il y avait neuf écritures, je reconnus la signature de chacune d'entre elles, Roxane, June, Katalyn, Carine, Sophine, Laure, Dorine et Flora... et Cindy, qui avait griffonné un simple merci au-dessus de sa signature, sobre et terriblement sincère à la fois.

Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais touché par cette attention, ou mortellement embarrassé en découvrant que des photos avaient été prises pendant le spectacle, immortalisant ma fausse identité d'Iris contre mon gré. Pourtant, en levant les yeux et en voyant la bande de filles qui avaient été mon quotidien pendant quelques jours, je me sentis quand même ému.

\- Merci les filles... Je la garderai précieusement.

\- Y'a intérêt ! s'exclamèrent-elle en cœur.

J'eus un petit rire.

\- N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu repasses par ici, hein ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera de sitôt, avouai-je avec un sourire un peu triste. Mais si c'était le cas, je n'hésiterais pas !

Je rejoignis le vestiaire pour me démaquiller, accompagné de toute la bande.

\- Tu veux toujours pas nous dire pourquoi tu portes toujours des gants ? tenta Carine.

\- Non, ça restera un secret, répondis-je d'un ton amusé.

\- En fait, tu complexes sur tes mains, c'est ça ?

\- … On va dire ça comme ça.

J'achevai mes préparatifs, le peu d'affaires que j'avais étaient toutes rassemblées dans mon sac à bandoulière de toile beige. J'y glissai soigneusement la photo remise dans son enveloppe, et fis mes adieux à la bande en les remerciant encore une fois pour leur accueil chaleureux et leur humour.

Je me retrouvai seul avec Roxane, marchant vers le point de rendez-vous, quelques rues en contrebas.

\- Et voilà, fit-elle.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai tellement de mal à croire que ça ne fait que dix jours qu'on se connaît, avoua Roxane.

\- Moi aussi.

\- … Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, fais-moi signe.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Si je vois une bonne place dans une salle à Central aussi.

\- Tu ferais ça ? !

\- J'y connais rien, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Mais si j'avais une occasion, je penserais tout de suite à toi.

\- Merci.

J'arrivai à hauteur d'un des anciens fiacres de Landry, à présent mené par Tommy, qui nous fit un salut militaire.

\- Bon, prend soin de toi, Iris, ordonna Roxane avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Autant quand Katalyn me tombait dessus, je me sentais mortellement embarrassé, autant avec Roxane, ça passait comme une lettre à la poste. Elle le faisait tout naturellement, comme on embrasse un membre de sa famille.

_Famille._

Quand ce mot remonta dans mon esprit, je réalisai qu'enfin, j'allais pouvoir revoir Al, et mon cœur se regonfla à bloc à cette idée.

Elle s'écarta avec un large sourire et me poussa presque dans le fiacre.

\- Allez, dépêche toi, tu as un train à prendre.

\- Prends soin de toi aussi, eus-je tout juste le temps de dire à mon tour avant que la porte se referme.

Le cheval se mit à trotter, et je me penchai par la fenêtre ouverte, emportant l'image de Roxane dans sa robe verte, me faisant des signes de mains au milieu des lampions de la rue, devenant de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure que la rue s'étirait. Puis la silhouette disparut, et je me rassis dans le siège avec un sentiment de mélancolie et de joie mélangée.

Je quittais souvent les gens que je rencontrais au fil des missions avec un pincement au cœur, mais il était rare que je m'attache autant. Je me sentais un peu vidé par les derniers jours qui avaient été très éprouvants moralement et physiquement, et en même temps, fier d'avoir résolu un problème qui me semblait insurmontable à mon arrivée. J'avais appelé au QG Est pour annoncer un rapide état des lieux, espérant parler à Mustang, mais il avait déjà déménagé à Central City. J'avais donc expliqué au Commandant Grumann en personne l'étendue des dégâts et la nécessité d'envoyer un tribunal martial pour condamner officiellement Ian Landry et ses acolytes. Je n'aurais plus la main sur cette affaire et je serais sans doute occupée ailleurs à ce moment-là, mais j'espérais que les choses se passeraient bien ensuite.

Enfin, rentrer à Central, c'était aussi la perspective de revoir bientôt Al et Winry, ce que j'attendais avec une certaine impatience. Une fois mon rapport rendu, j'allais pouvoir les rejoindre à Resembool pour quelques jours, et ne rien faire à part profiter de leur présence. Paradoxalement, moi qui détestais m'ennuyer, l'idée d'aller paresser un peu dans les vergers où j'avais grandi en parlant à bâtons rompus me semblait particulièrement attirante après mon séjour à Lacosta. Je décidai d'ignorer pour l'instant la rédaction de ce dossier qui permettait d'être particulièrement pénible, et me penchai de nouveau par la fenêtre, pour parler à Tommy cette fois.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de route ?

\- On en a bien pour deux heures, je dirais !

\- Ah oui, quand même !

\- Dites, vous avez pu parler à Edward Elric ?

\- Pas vraiment, mentis-je. A chaque fois, on s'est à peine croisé, donc je le connais à peine.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous devez lui être reconnaissant, non ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Mais je sais que vous avez beaucoup aidé aussi à la libération des autres filles.

\- Oh, j'ai fait diversion, c'était pas grand-chose.

\- Pas grand-chose, pas grand-chose...

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! admit l'homme d'un ton presque joyeux. Je ne suis pas près de devenir militaire, j'ai assez pétoché pour les dix ans à venir !

J'eus un grand rire.

\- Mais franchement, il est assez mystérieux comme gars. Il apparaît, et BAM ! Il sème la révolution. Et quand il a fait ses trucs, là... L'Alchimie. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le mec il a transformé TOUT UN BÂTIMENT, quoi !

\- Mais vous devriez être habitué, non ? Après tout, Lacosta a été construite par des Alchimistes...

\- Ouais, il paraît... Mais c'était il y a super-longtemps, maintenant il n'y en pas plus vraiment dans le coin...

\- C'est vrai.

\- … Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé le remercier, il a réparé mon vélo, il marche même mieux que qu'avant que Roxane le bousille ! Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'autre matin, au QG... Si ça continue, il sera reparti que je n'aurais pas pu lui dire !

\- Oh, je pense que Roxane lui aura transmis, au pire, répondis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Autant Roxane et Berry étaient dans la confidence, autant Tommy n'avait pas la moindre idée de ma véritable identité. Il se demandait encore avec candeur comment le Fullmetal Alchemist avait pu jaillir de nulle part, juste à temps pour empêcher Berry de se faire massacrer par les gardes d'Ian Landry. J'espérais que Roxane lui trouverait un mensonge convaincant, parce que je doutais quand même de la capacité de son ami à garder un secret, si gentil soit-il par ailleurs.

Tommy s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ville pour laisser monter trois hommes avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Après les événements, j'avais appris qu'il travaillait comme transporteur, en faisant des allers-retours entre ici et Fenief pour permettre aux visiteurs d'atteindre cette ville reculée. Beaucoup moins à l'aise en compagnie de ces inconnus qui sortaient probablement d'un bordel, je me renfonçai dans mon siège en raffermissant ma prise sur mon sac à bandoulière. J'avais hâte d'être arrivé à Fenief et d'y trouver un endroit discret pour me changer et faire définitivement disparaître Iris.

En regardant filer le paysage sous le ciel qui s'éclaircissait à l'approche du lever du soleil, je songeai à Lacosta, aux événements qui m'avaient précédé, et aux complications qui allaient suivre, à ce qui s'était joué à Central-city avant mon départ et aux problèmes que j'allais avoir à affronter en y revenant, et je me dis que finalement, et malgré la honte, la fatigue accumulée, les difficultés que j'avais affrontées et les nombreux moments de panique, cette dizaine de jours passés à la frontière, dans un pays inondé de soleil et de musique, avait eu quelque chose de magique.

**Fin de la première partie**


	15. Introduction - Central-city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila, après la conclusion de la première partie, on entre dans la suite de l'histoire. Avec son retour à Central-city, Edward va devoir affronter de nouveaux problèmes... Mais pour l'heure, voici l'introduction de la deuxième partie, dans un tout autre lieu !

**Deuxième partie : Central-City**

  

**Introduction.**

 

Le soleil déclinait et explosait en éclats éblouissants sur la surface de l'eau, perçant mes yeux pourtant protégés par des lunettes aux verres noircis. Nous n'allions pas tarder à repartir. Notre camp Ishbal s'était installé pour la journée à flanc de falaise, et nous avions ramené sur la terre ferme les radeaux qui nous servaient à voyager. J'avais profité de cette journée de répit, que certains avaient passée à dormir, d'autres à chasser et cueillir de quoi manger, pour m'asseoir sur un rocher isolé et réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses.

Comme tous les autres, je fuyais l'armée et les impitoyables rafles qui s'abattaient sur nous à chaque fois que le camp était retrouvé. Comme tous les autres, j'avais la nostalgie de l'époque où ma famille et moi étions rassemblés sous un même toit. Comme tous les autres, je devais ma survie à Scar, qui portait sur le monde un regard implacable et qui se battait de toute la force de ses bras tatoués pour protéger les vieillards et les enfants qui voyageaient avec lui, incapables de se défendre. La plupart de ceux qui s'étaient battus auparavant étaient morts. Il ne restait presque plus que lui et moi pour prendre les armes et protéger cet îlot de gens que nous étions, ce fétu de paille dans la tempête.

Le soleil nous patinait la peau, la pluie nous rinçait quelquefois. Depuis que j'avais rejoint le groupe, j'avais maigri, et bientôt il ne me resterait plus que des muscles secs et noueux. La vie que nous menions nous rendait durs et sévères, mais ceux qui m'entouraient avaient préservé un cœur gonflé d'amour, et une patience que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. J'étais parmi eux, mais je n'étais pas comme eux, je n'arrivais pas à avoir leur espoir, leur force. Je me contentais de survivre, d'attendre, et de partager leur destin.

Il faisait encore doux en ce mois de septembre, mais nous avions de bonnes raisons de nous inquiéter de l'automne qui allait s'approcher. Après lui viendraient l'hiver, le froid mordant, la neige, l'humidité qui ne cessait jamais, les maladies, la faim. Toutes ces choses qu'on oubliait si aisément quand on vivait sur un toit, nous allions les affronter de plein fouet, et nous ne savions même pas où le vent nous aurait poussés à ce moment-là. Quand j'y pensais un peu trop, comme à ce moment-là, j'avais le sentiment d'être un mort en sursis.

Steelblue, viens nous aider à remettre les bateaux à flots ! s'écria un homme avec de grands gestes à mon intention.

J'arrive, répondis-je d'une voix forte.

Je passai machinalement ma main dans la barbe qui mangeait mon visage et me relevai, prêt à aider au départ. Il aurait mieux valu pour moi que je n'aie jamais l'occasion de penser. J'aurais dû m'estimer chanceux, mais ces moments d'ennui ne m'amenaient que de la tristesse.


	16. Virilité mal placée (Jean)

 

**Chapitre 16 : Virilité mal placée (Jean)**

Moi, Jean Havoc, vingt-huit ans, militaire de terrain récemment muté à Central City, tireur honorable, fumeur invétéré, alors que j'étais assis à mon bureau installé quelques jours auparavant, je songeais à ma situation actuelle et j'en arrivais à la conclusion que j'étais...

Un looser.

Le couperet était tombé en même temps qu'une pile de dossiers sur mon bureau, dont l'intérêt frôlait la rubrique des chiens écrasés d'une feuille de chou locale.

J'aurais pu continuer à progresser dans l'armée, à mon rythme, gagner du respect et un salaire croissants au fil des ans dans le QG d'East City, épouser Joyce, et plus tard, avoir une maison, des enfants... Au lieu de ça, j'étais coincé dans un espace que je partageais avec quatre collègues et qui donnait sur le bureau personnel de la personne qu'actuellement, je haïssais le plus au monde. Mes perspectives d'avenir avaient été coupées en plein élan, ma vie avait été bouleversée, tout ça à cause d'un Dom Juan insensible qui avait cru bon de me faire venir à Central City pour être directement sous ses ordres, coupant court à toute promotion et vie romantique.

A cause de lui, Joyce m'avait quitté après avoir fait quelques dégâts dans mon service de vaisselle. A cause de lui, j'avais dû dire adieu à ma caution de loyer, faute d'avoir eu le temps de repeindre les murs tachés d'éclaboussures de café avant de quitter l'appartement. A cause de lui, la promotion après laquelle j'avais couru pendant trois ans s'était évaporée. A cause de lui, j'avais dû déménager en vitesse, et en démontant le meuble de ma salle de bain, j'avais vu le miroir de la porte de droite voler en éclats, me promettant sept ans de malheur que je ne doutais pas de voir venir arriver très prochainement.

Mais surtout, j'avais le cœur brisé.

Ce n'était pas ma première histoire de cœur, loin de là. J'avais un passé plutôt mouvementé, et j'étais tombé amoureux plus d'une fois. J'avais rarement été très chanceux, d'ailleurs, et ces histoires avaient souvent fini à mes dépends.

Pourtant, quand j'avais rencontré Joyce, et quand nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble, j'avais cru briser le cycle de mes mésaventures. Même si nous n'étions pas en couple depuis si longtemps, je songeais déjà sérieusement à l'épouser, convaincu que c'était la bonne, la seule, l'unique. Elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts aux longs cils et ses... arguments. Elle était drôle, intelligente, vive... _Peut-être un peu trop vive,_ pensai-je en effleurant l'éraflure que m'avait faite un éclat de tasse sur ma joue gauche.

Mais tout ça, c'était fini. Elle m'avait quitté en claquant la porte, humiliée de devoir passer derrière mes obligations de militaires. Et pourtant, moi aussi, j'aurais préféré traiter cet ordre de mutation par le mépris et rester à ses côtés.

C'était donc à cela que je pensais, tandis que je triais et annotais des dépositions. Inutile de décrire à quel point j'avais l'air désespéré en survolant du regard les mains courantes de sacs volés et de bagarres entre voisins avinés. Quand j'avais vu ma tête dans le miroir de la porte de gauche de mon placard de salle de bain, avec mes cernes, mes yeux torves et mon visage creusé comme si on en avait absorbé toute la joie de vivre, j'avais acquis la conviction que personne n'oserait m'adresser la parole aujourd'hui. Jusque-là, c'était le cas mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le retour d'Edward Elric était imminent, et que comme toujours, il allait épicer un peu la journée.

Des pas peu délicats se firent entendre dans le couloir, allant crescendo jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et s'abatte contre le mur et qu'entre un petit blond vêtu de noir et d'un manteau rouge. Il semblait à la fois énervé et content d'arriver dans la pièce.

\- Bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à trouver votre nouveau bureau ! Vous êtes vraiment planqués !

\- Bonjour, Edward, répondit Kain Fuery, sans doute le militaire le plus poli de la planète.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander en le voyant si, lâché sur un champ de bataille, il ne dirait bonjour aux ennemis avant de leur tirer dessus.

\- Bonjour, Fuery ! fit Edward en agitant une main un peu machinale. N'empêche, j'ai tourné pendant des plombes pour vous trouver.

\- C'est sûr que c'est plus grand que le QG Est, hein ? commenta Breda d'un ton joyeux.

\- Alors, ta mission s'est bien passée ? demanda Fuery d'un ton curieux. C'était bien, Lacosta ?

A ces mots, l'adolescent ferma la bouche et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et moi, je redressai la tête, surpris par ce nom à la fois lointain et familier.

\- Lacosta, c'est pas la ville où il y a des putes et des casinos à tous les coins de rue ? demandai-je d'une voix un peu mécanique.

\- Si, marmonna Edward, les joues carmin, le regard fuyant sous les rires des militaires.

\- Petit coquin, tu as fait des choses intéressantes là-bas ? fit Breda en haussant les sourcils, visiblement d'humeur gauloise.

\- J'ai mis sous les verrous le plus gros notable de la ville pour enlèvement, meurtre, prostitution et détournement de fonds, je pense que c'était une « chose intéressante », répondit le petit blond avec autant d'aplomb que possible, bien que ses joues n'aient pas encore retrouvé une couleur normale. Dans la foulée, ça a mis à jour la corruption du Commandant de la caserne de la ville et d'un certain nombre d'autres personnes.

\- Hé bien, tu n'as pas chômé ! siffla Fuery. Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour t'acquitter de missions pareilles.

\- ...C'est le génie, voilà tout, répondit le petit blond avec un sourire à la fois prétentieux et attendrissant.

 _Et pour qu'il y ait des génies comme lui, il faut qu'il y ait des gens comme moi,_ pensai-je avec un peu d'amertume. Breda et Fuery étaient d'humeur bavarde, et Hawkeye coupa une discussion qui s'annonçait longue en posant la question fatale.

\- Vous venez remettre votre rapport au Colonel, je suppose ?

Edward blêmit et porta la main à la bouche.

\- Hé bien ?

\- J'ai complètement oublié de le faire, murmura-t-il, mortifié.

 _Même les génies ont leurs faiblesses_ , pensai-je en retenant un sourire, réconforté de le voir faire une erreur qui prouvait qu'il restait humain malgré tout.

\- Oublié ? lança la blonde en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre.

\- D'habitude, je le rédige dans le train, mais là...

Il jetait des coups d'œil alentours comme un animal pris au piège, se frottant machinalement la nuque en bredouillant des fragments d'excuses. A ce moment-là, j'eus une sensation bizarre en le voyant, comme si quelque chose d'indéfinissable avait changé chez lui. Il tourna la tête vers Hawkeye et cette impression s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

\- Tu as intérêt à repartir avant qu'il décide de sortir le nez de son bureau, sinon tu vas essuyer un paquet de sarcasmes, fis-je remarquer d'un ton désabusé.

\- Tu as raison, Havoc, admit Edward en réajustant son manteau sur ses épaules. Je vais... euh… Je reviendrai quand j'aurai rédigé mon rapport.

Ayant perdu toute son assurance, il quitta la pièce d'un pas presque incertain, sans dire un mot de plus. Il y eut un moment de flottement où tout le monde échangea des coups d'œil perplexes.

\- Bizarre, épilogua simplement Breda.

La conversation aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais ce n'était pas le genre de l'équipe, et je le savais. Moi-même, j'étais un peu intrigué. Et je les connaissais. À partir de la prochaine remarque, les questions allaient fuser.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre d'oublier de rendre un dossier, murmura Hawkeye d'un ton pensif.

\- Il avait une drôle de voix, non ? ajoutai-je.

\- Il n'avait pas bonne mine en tout cas, jugea Falman. Vous avez vu ces cernes ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il a maigri, vous trouvez pas ?

\- C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'il avait grossi...

\- Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas dans son assiette.

\- Mais pourquoi Al n'était pas avec lui ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer la silhouette de l'élégant et haïssable Roy Mustang, qui jeta à son équipe rassemblée à papoter un regard perplexe.

\- Vous faites quoi, au juste ?

Il y avait dans sa phrase une petite inflexion à la limite entre la curiosité et le reproche, comme s'il nous accusait de ce moment d'oisiveté alors que nous nous doutions qu'il profitait sans remords d'avoir son propre bureau pour bailler aux corneilles. Hawkeye décroisa les bras et lui répondit simplement.

\- Edward est revenu de Lacosta. Il vous amènera le compte rendu un peu plus tard.

\- Ah... D'habitude, il le donne directement, commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'il a eu un contretemps, fit Falman d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Je vois... J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas à rendre son rapport.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta d'un regard légèrement intrigué avant de se diriger de nouveau à son bureau. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en constatant que personne n'avait bougé, et nous jeta un regard empreint de reproche, visiblement d'assez mauvaise humeur. Je replongeai le nez dans mes paperasses et supposai que les autres avaient fait de même.

\- Falman, tu es bonne pâte, tu as laissé passer une bonne occasion de mettre Edward en boîte, fit remarquer Breda.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux prématurément blanchis.

\- « Il a eu un contretemps »... C'est joliment dit, il avait oublié d'écrire son rapport ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Il avait oublié d'écrire son rapport ?! s'exclama la voix de Roy Mustang qui avait repassé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et vous me cachez ça ? !

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être essentiel, bredouilla Falman, visiblement inquiet.

\- C'est essentiel, au contraire ! Ça veut dire que quand il reviendra, j'aurais une occasion supplémentaire de me moquer de lui !

\- … Vous n'êtes pas charitable, Colonel, fit Hawkeye avec un soupir désabusé.

\- En effet, je ne suis pas charitable, répondit-il avec un sourire, comme si la nouvelle l'avait soudainement mis d'excellente humeur.

\- Vous nous espionniez ? demandai-je d'un ton rogue.

\- Non, je m'apprêtais à aller voir des collègues, j'ai quelques questions à leur poser.

\- Mouais, grommelai-je.

Falman et moi échangeâmes un regard, et je le vis hausser vaguement les épaules tandis que le Colonel traversait la pièce pour sortir dans le couloir, un dossier à la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Face au plaisir qu'avait Breda à mettre de l'huile sur le feu en toute occasion, notre sympathie pour le Fullmetal ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Je me rendis soudainement compte que j'étais passé du stade de déchet émotionnel à celui de collègue désabusé. Face à cette amélioration, j'eus l'ombre d'un sourire en pensant à cet adolescent bruyant qui égayait nos journées.

Je le connaissais assez mal, finalement, mais j'avais beaucoup de sympathie pour lui, il m'évoquait un peu un petit frère que j'aurais pu avoir. A chaque fois qu'il débarquait dans notre bureau, c'était l'occasion d'un peu de désordre, que ce soit les cris de colère quand le Colonel faisait des sous-entendus indélicats sur sa taille, ou bien ses tentatives de dissimuler la manie qu'avait son frère de ramener les chatons errants. Comment ne pas être attendri par ce duo d'adolescents dans ces moments-là ?

C'était à une de ces occasions que nous avions vu arriver un chiot abandonné que Fuery avait recueilli sans réfléchir. Cela nous avait permis de découvrir que Breda avait la phobie des chiens – ce qui nous donnait toujours la possibilité de se venger de lui si un jour il dépassait les bornes – et que décidément, Hawkeye était une personne inflexible.

Le mur de la salle de repos sur lequel Black Hayatte avait eu le mauvais goût de vider sa vessie était resté criblé de balles pendant un moment avant que Grumman finisse par commanditer des travaux. J'avais entendu dire que quand Mustang lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait autant tardé à réparer cela, il avait répondu quelque chose comme « Je trouvais que c'était un bon exemple de l'inflexibilité d'Hawkeye. Indirectement, l'histoire de ces impacts de balles avait appris à certains militaires un peu irresponsables à juger leurs collègues féminines à leur juste valeur et de ne pas avoir de comportement irrespectueux. ». Et en effet, durant les trois années qui avaient suivi, nous n'avions pas entendu la moindre rumeur de harcèlement dans le QG Est.

Dire que je respectais profondément Hawkeye n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pour être parfaitement honnête, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle me foutait les jetons. Je la suivis donc discrètement du regard tandis qu'elle se rasseyait à sa place après avoir fermé la porte du couloir que le Colonel avait laissé ouvert. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bureau, impeccablement rangé, et reprit son travail.

\- … Mais vous trouvez pas qu'il a maigri ? jeta Breda, troublant le silence studieux de la pièce.

\- Non, vraiment pas. Au contraire, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a pris des pectoraux...

\- Et du cul.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fuery, dont la voix presque enfantine jurait totalement avec ces derniers mots.

\- … Comment tu fais pour voir le cul de quelqu'un qui porte un manteau ? lâchai-je, perplexe.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un peu pris du poids à ce niveau-là, confirma Falman d'un ton pensif. Il s'est peut-être un peu laissé aller sur la bouffe pendant sa mission.

\- Ça serait pas étonnant de sa part. Ce gamin est un ventre, rappelai-je d'un ton tranquille.

\- Mais la brioche, c'est plutôt vers la trentaine, genre à l'âge de Mustang. Lui, il est en pleine crise de croissance.

\- Quelle croissance ? demanda Fuery en souriant de toutes ces dents.

\- Ça, c'est pas sympa, commentai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire, m'attendant presque à voir débouler un Fullmetal furieux qui nous aurait entendu parler depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment.

\- En même temps, c'est pas faux.

\- Bah, il a peut-être pris du muscle, hein.

\- T'en penses quoi, Havoc ?

\- Moi ? J'en pense rien de particulier. J'ai surtout trouvé qu'il avait l'air un peu malade il a d'énormes cernes, et une voix un peu bizarre.

\- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air enroué.

\- Il avait pas une voix plus grave que d'habitude ?

Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'intervenir.

\- Vous ne voulez pas travailler, au lieu de jouer les commères ?

\- On ne fait pas les commères, on s'inquiète pour notre jeune ami, justifia Breda en fermant les yeux d'un air vertueux qui ne trompait personne.

\- Inquiétez-vous en silence.

La réponse avait claqué comme un fouet, et tout le monde comprit que la récréation était définitivement terminée.

* * *

C'est d'un œil un peu moins morose que je regardai le reste de la journée s'écouler. Les questionnements de l'équipe sur la santé d'Edward étaient une occasion comme une autre d'alléger l'ambiance et d'oublier le stress récent du déménagement, l'assassinat de Hugues qui m'avait attristé même si je le connaissais finalement assez mal, et tous nos autres soucis. Depuis notre arrivée, nous avions entendu quelques rumeurs sur l'explosion du cinquième laboratoire, et l'hospitalisation du Fullmetal Alchemist, qui été resté cloîtré sans voir personne durant plusieurs jours suite à l'événement, ce qui avait nourri autant notre inquiétude que les potins à son sujet.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Falman, qui revenait de la bibliothèque, annonça qu'il avait vu Edward et lui avait proposé de manger avec nous. Apparemment, il avait prévu de passer une nuit à la caserne, et comme nous y étions tous, mis à part Hawkeye qui avait parfaitement su jongler d'un appartement à l'autre, et Mustang qui n'y avait passé qu'une nuit avant de pouvoir se réinstaller dans son nouvel appartement, nous avions de bonnes chances de le retrouver à la cantine. Le seul point positif de ce déménagement un peu impromptu, c'était d'avoir renforcé notre esprit d'équipe. Certes, un peu aux dépends de notre supérieur hiérarchique.

Je pressentais, avec ma maigre motivation, que je risquais de passer un bout de temps dans cette chambre standardisée que j'avais bourrée de cartons à la hâte. J'avais quitté la caserne moins d'un an auparavant, et je vivais ce retour dans un lieu aussi petit comme une régression cruelle. Pourtant, c'était aussi une forme de facilité et de confort, et je le savais. Tant que les autres partageaient mon infortune et mes repas, je ne pouvais pas m'estimer totalement abandonné. Actuellement, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Ainsi, quand la troupe quitta les bureaux pour aller manger, je me contentai d'un profond soupir pour leur rappeler que j'étais toujours désespéré par ma rupture. Nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans le bâtiment quand Fuery adressa de grands signes derrière nous. Je me retournai et reconnut la silhouette familière d'un adolescent en manteau rouge.

Il allongea le pas et arriva à notre hauteur, nous adressant un sourire un peu incertain. Ses cernes me sautèrent encore plus aux yeux, et je crois que chacun vit l'épuisement qui l'habitait.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu compatissant. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis dix ans.

\- Je galère sur mon rapport, grommela-t-il tristement.

\- Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu n'as aucune difficulté à l'écrire...

L'adolescent eut un petit sursaut et se mit à rosir, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'était une enquête un peu particulière, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente, j'ai du mal à savoir comment tourner les choses à propos de certaines méthodes.

\- Tu as fricoté avec des prostituées pour les besoins de l'enquête ?

\- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! s'indigna l'adolescent en blêmissant.

\- Bah, ne fais pas cette tête-là, c'est normal d'être travaillé par ses hormones à ton âge.

\- Je ne suis PAS travaillé par mes hormones, protesta-t-il d'une voix hachée.

\- Même pas un peu ?

\- NON.

Même notre compagnon indélicat sentit qu'il ne fallait pas insister tandis que le petit blond balançait son plateau sur les rails avec une violence inutile. Fuery ouvrit des grands yeux en voyant Edward se servir une plâtrée de pâtes particulièrement volumineuse avec de grands gestes rageurs. Puis Falman lui posa une question et il tourna la tête. Tout le monde s'installa à la table, Edward à côté de moi, Falman à ma gauche. Fuery était assis face à moi et Breda était juste à côté. Tout le monde se mit à manger en parlant de tout et de rien.

\- Au fait, Edward, fit Fuery d'une voix qui tentait d'être d'apaisante. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux te prévenir, le Colonel est au courant pour l'oubli de ton rapport.

\- Génial, grinça-t-il. J'ai encore moins envie de le lui rendre maintenant.

\- Bah, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer... encouragea le petit binoclard dans une tentative de réconfort.

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous... je sais bien que ça vous éclate quand je me fais ridiculiser par Mustang, mais pas moi.

-En disant cela, il jouait machinalement avec ses pâtes du bout de la fourchette, avec l'expression aimable d'un chien de garde. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait à peine touché à son assiette.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? questionnai-je, un peu inquiet.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist sans appétit, c'était comme Hawkeye qui faisait des câlins aux gens. Ça n'existait pas.

\- Tu fais un régime, fillette ? lança Breda d'un ton taquin.

C'était la remarque de trop. Il lâcha la fourchette qui tomba en faisant résonner son assiette et releva les yeux en lançant un regard profondément assassin, à tel point que Breda sembla se ratatiner l'espace d'un instant.

\- Je ne suis pas une fillette. Je suis tout sauf une fillette, gronda-t-il d'un ton glacial, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne fais pas de régime, et je peux manger nettement plus que toi.

\- Ça, j'en doute.

\- Ne me mets pas au défi.

L'ambiance était devenue électrique. Je jetai un coup d'œil de part et d'autre de la table, me demandant comment on en était arrivé là en quelques phrases. Edward était réellement en colère. Il ne criait pas, mais c'était presque pire. Je n'avais pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir son regard rempli de rage dirigé sur quelqu'un d'autre que Mustang, et ça faisait bizarre.

\- Je te mets au défi, lança Breda.

\- Parfait, fit-il avec un sourire presque carnassier.

Tous deux plongèrent leurs fourchettes dans leurs assiettes de pâtes, et s'ensuivit un duel de regards spectaculaire, ponctué de bruits de couverts et de déglutition, où la nourriture descendait à une vitesse effrayante. Breda se leva le premier pour se resservir, suivi par Edward quelques minutes plus tard. Le combat repris, nous laissant fascinés. Quand le coup de fourchette commença imperceptiblement à ralentir, nous avions déjà fini nos propres assiettes depuis un bon moment, et nous n'avions aucune envie de manger du rab face à ces estomacs féroces.

Nous étions déjà fortement impressionnés. Face au sérieux des adversaires, les paris commencèrent. Je pariai quelques cents sur la victoire d'Edward, Falman sur celle de Breda. Fuery fut proclamé juge et arbitre et les encouragements commencèrent à fuser, attirant l'attention de quelques voisins de table qui s'approchèrent pour se renseigner sur le duel et parier à leur tour. La présence de spectateurs supplémentaires leur redonna un coup de fouet et ils accélérèrent la cadence dans une ambiance de combat de coqs. Fuery ramena de nouvelles assiettes, puis une fois celles-ci terminées, on fit passer des petits pains et des yaourts dont les pots s'empilèrent au-dessus de leurs quatre assiettes vides respectives. Ils commençaient à peiner sérieusement.

\- Alors, on regrette de m'avoir provoqué ? fit Edward avec un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Ne cherche pas, tu as les yeux plus grands que le ventre. Tu ne m'auras pas, répondit Breda malgré un teint un peu verdâtre.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, grinça l'adolescent en ouvrant son sixième yaourt. L'alchimie, ça bouffe de l'énergie.

En voyant leurs visages ou la nausée commençait à gagner sur le défi, je me dis que je devais peut-être essayer d'empêcher que ça dégénère.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous arrêter là les gars... Vous allez être malades...

\- Il m'a traité de fillette ! s'insurgea Edward en tendant un index accusateur vers son voisin de table. C'est une question d'honneur !

\- Oui, c'est une question d'honneur, confirma Breda, qui semblait avoir un peu perdu confiance face à l'acharnement de son ennemi.

J'aplatis une main désespéré sur mon front. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de ces deux-là. J'étais condamné à les voir s'empoisonner avec des quantités de bouffe indécentes. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide, franchement ?

\- Vous avez l'honneur mal placé. Vous pouviez, pas, je sais pas, faire une partie d'échecs ? demandai-je, un peu écœuré.

\- Ça ne serait pas équilibré, il y joue sans arrêt ! s'exclama Edward d'une voix étouffée avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu arrives au bout, commenta Breda, lui-même verdâtre et chancelant, les deux mains calées sur la table. Tu déclares forfait ?

Il y eu un silence. Il y avait presque une vingtaine de personnes autour de la table, toutes suspendues aux lèvres du petit blond. Edward ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit lentement un nouveau pot de yaourt avec un regard clairement provocateur, amenant quelques applaudissements de la part de ses supporters improvisés. Breda poussa un soupir et en empoigna un à son tour. Ils semblèrent mettre un temps quasiment infini à le manger, arrivant visiblement à leur extrême limite. Fuery en profita pour recompter leurs pots de yaourt vides, ils en étaient à treize chacun.

Le militaire semblait étouffer dans son uniforme trop tendu et termina le dessert dans un ultime effort, avant de tendre victorieusement le pot devant lui, visiblement sur le point de vomir.

En face de lui, l'adolescent avait un pot d'avance, entamé à moitié, et lui lança un sourire presque moqueur en léchant sa cuillère. Tout le sang qui marbrait le visage de l'homme reflua, le laissant blême et mou.

\- Alors ? articula péniblement Edward.

\- ...Je... Je laisse tomber, murmura l'homme dans un filet de voix.

Une clameur victorieuse résonna dans la cantine, et le brouhaha couvrit toute tentative des deux adversaires de parler. Les copains tiraient la monnaie de leur poche ou réclamaient leur dû à leur voisin, et je tendis la main vers Falman avec un sourire. Leur concours stupide m'aura au moins rapporté un peu d'argent. Il me tendit un billet avec une expression vexée. Quelques militaires s'approchaient de mon voisin pour le féliciter de la victoire à grand renfort de claques dans le dos. Il lâcha un énorme rot et leur dit d'une voix aussi calme et assurée que possible.

\- Ne me touchez pas où je vais vous vomir dessus.

Les militaires s'écartèrent aussitôt, renonçant à leurs démonstrations de soutien. Ils sentaient bien que le jeune Alchimiste pesait ses mots. Il profita de l'espace libéré pour se lever avec d'infinies précautions, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, la démarche chancelante. Si l'on ne savait pas ce qu'il venait d'avaler et justifiait sa démarche, on aurait pu se dire qu'il était complètement paf. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna pour nous lancer un dernier sourire de frimeur, s'attirant quelques saluts de militaires admiratifs, et referma la porte derrière lui. Quelque part, je me demandais sérieusement s'il n'avait pas vomi aussitôt la porte refermée.

\- C'est un monstre, ce gamin.

\- C'est pas n'importe quel gamin, c'est le Fullmetal Alchemist.

\- Ah oui ! Je comprends mieux ce qu'il fichait ici. Je ne m'aviserai pas de lui manquer de respect, il a l'air super sérieux, commenta un militaire assez jeune, le visage criblé de taches de rousseur.

\- Ça va, Breda ? demanda Fuery en constant que notre collègue était de plus en plus verdâtre.

\- Je ne le traiterai plus jamais de fillette, promit-il d'une voix souffreteuse.

\- Peut-être que ça te motivera à ne plus chercher des noises à tout bout de champ, tentai-je, cherchant une morale à cette scène qui en était pourtant manifestement dépourvue. A force de chercher, tu trouves.

Il fallut un moment à Breda pour trouver le courage de se lever, et Falman lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, ce qui semblait vraiment utile. De mon côté, je m'inquiétais un peu pour Edward. Si j'étais effaré par la stupidité de ces deux-là, mes peines de cœur m'étaient sorties de la tête. Les autres militaires étaient partis, et je me chargeai avec Fuery de débarrasser cette table un peu trop remplie de reliefs de repas, nous attirant les regards soupçonneux du personnel de la cantine.

Puis tout le monde marcha vers le dortoir en commentant l'événement. Une chose était sûre, ça allait devenir le potin du quartier général pour trois jours au minimum. Une fois arrivés, chacun se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. J'étais le seul de la bande à loger au deuxième étage. La solitude me retomba dessus comme une chape de plomb, et le souvenir de Joyce se raviva comme une plaie qui ne voulait pas cicatriser. Il me faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour me remettre de cette histoire.

Je lâchai un profond soupir en poussant la porte des toilettes communes. J'entendis le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui vomissait et je me figeai, surpris et inquiet. Je pensai aussitôt à Edward, mon bon sens me dictant que la probabilité que ça soit lui était très élevée. Je restai planté à l'entrée quelques secondes, hésitant à me manifester pour vérifier que ça allait. J'entendais la respiration tremblante de celui qui avait du mal à s'en remettre, et je me fis quelques pas pour toquer à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit largement à ce moment-là, laissant passer un Edward rouge et tremblant.

Je le vis lever la tête vers moi en blêmissant, et je ressentis un choc énorme en réalisant. Mes yeux avaient glissé malgré moi de son visage vers quelque chose de profondément anormal. Il avait enlevé son manteau et sa veste et était juste en débardeur. Un débardeur noir, mettant en évidence une paire de seins qui, si elle n'était pas énorme, était manifestement réelle.

_Edward avec des seins._

La phrase résonna en boucle dans ma tête tandis que je restais stupéfait et que le visage de la personne en face de moi se décomposait de plus en plus. Je sentis ma mâchoire me décrocher en assimilant progressivement le concept d'un Fullmetal Alchemist au féminin, et en comprenant soudainement la raison de sa réaction disproportionnée aux paroles de Breda.

Puis la bulle éclata et il y eut un mouvement de recul. Edward rougit brutalement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative bien maladroite de la dissimuler, le regard voltigeant comme pour fuir la confrontation. L'espace d'un instant, l'image d'une adolescente empêtrée dans sa pudeur éclipsa celle du petit blond que je connaissais, me faisant réaliser que manifestement, et sans que je ne puisse comprendre pourquoi ni comment, c'était une fille. Puis il releva les yeux et me lança un regard meurtrier, comme si la colère, après avoir reflué de son corps, était revenue en une vague encore plus puissante. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix profonde.

\- Un mot à ce sujet, à qui que ce soit, et je te _tue_ , murmura-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe et en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Je me sentis pâlir, reculai en butant contre le carrelage inégal du sol, chancelai avec de grands mouvements de bras maladroits, puis détalai sans demander mon reste. Peut-être que j'aurais pu rire de la situation dans un autre contexte, mais je sentais encore le regard brûlant de haine suivre ma silhouette dans le couloir, et après la scène de ce soir, je ne tenais absolument pas à tester sa parole.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me plaquai contre ma porte et poussai le verrou d'une main presque tremblante. Je croisai mon regard halluciné dans l'unique glace de mon meuble de salle de bain qui s'était retrouvée à l'entrée, au sommet d'une pile de cartons dont je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'empoignai mes cheveux dans un geste d'incrédulité, comme si tirer dessus allait miraculeusement me remettre les idées en place. Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête plus vite que je ne pouvais les formuler.

\- Que... que... Quoi... COMMENT ?! bafouillai-je, incapable de sortir une phrase construite, me parlant à moi-même avec plein de gestes qui m'auraient fait passer pour un fou s'il y avait eu des témoins.

J'étais sûr qu'Edward était un garçon. Avant. Mais j'étais sûr qu'il avait un corps de fille, maintenant enfin, je n'avais pas vu si... Nononononon, je ne voulais surtout pas en savoir plus, et je ne voulais même pas y penser. Mais c'était toujours Edward, il avait le même caractère de merde, peut-être même qu'il était pire que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Quand ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi ? Les questions déboulaient à toute vitesse, et je lâchais un mot par-ci, par-là, exprimant mon choc par un monologue totalement incompréhensible. La seule certitude que je pouvais avoir, c'est qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la situation. Progressivement, je réalisai que j'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi, comment, essayer de comprendre, peut-être même le soutenir, passer outre cette anomalie pour retrouver le jeune garçon que je connaissais depuis longtemps, et pourtant si mal. J'aurais voulu lui parler.

Mais le regard qu'il m'avait lancé m'avait dissuadé de tenter le moindre mot, je n'avais même pas osé lui répondre un « OK » pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ça, lâchai-je à mi-voix, accoudé au mur de l'entrée, fixant le vide devant moi. Putain, je m'y attendais pas.

Ce soir-là, ces questions et beaucoup d'autres tourneboulèrent dans ma tête, se heurtant, se fondant, s'empilant, s'effondrant, m'étouffant. Je savais que je ne pourrais en parler à personne, pas à Edward, encore moins à qui que ce soit d'autre, et que je n'aurais sans doute jamais de réponses à mes interrogations. Je restai allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant la forme nette que formait la lumière du réverbère sur le plafond, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

Je ne pensais plus à Joyce. Mais je ne dormis pas bien pour autant.


	17. Intimité (Riza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Yeah !
> 
> Bon, il arrive un peu tard, parce que j'espérais boucler l'illustration hier soir...
> 
> J'ai particulièrement pris plaisir à écrire (et relire pour corriger) ce chapitre. Il contient une scène que j'attendais avec impatience, et puis, j'aime beaucoup écrire des yeux de Riza, même si ce n'est pas le point de vue le plus facile, c'est un personnage auquel je suis très attachée.

 

**Chapitre 15 : Intimité (Riza)**

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, et l'ambiance dans le bureau était étrangement calme depuis le début de la journée. Non, ce n'était pas exactement une ambiance calme, c'était une ambiance silencieuse. Silencieuse et tendue. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Breda, qui était arrivé en retard ce matin et avait manifestement passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait le teint un peu cireux et tendait le dos comme s'il craignait des remarques moqueuses.

J'avais compris pourquoi ce midi, quand les échos du repas d'hier étaient parvenus à mes oreilles. Un concours du plus gros mangeur, vraiment... comment pouvait-on être stupide à ce point ? En voyant l'état de Breda, je doutais de voir Edward venir au bureau aujourd'hui. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air en très bonne santé la veille. J'aurais peut-être dû faire preuve de compassion pour l'adolescent, mais je n'arrivais pas à ne pas être agacée par le comportement immature dont il avait fait preuve la veille. En même temps, il avait l'excuse d'être un jeune et impulsif. Breda, lui... était juste un crétin.

Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé la veille, et son silence s'expliquait facilement. Ce qui me laissait davantage perplexe, c'était le comportement d'Havoc. Il avait quitté ces grands airs funèbres contre une nervosité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. A chaque fois que quelqu'un poussait la porte, il sursautait, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose... ou de quelqu'un. Il me semblait que Fuery et Falman avaient également repéré ce petit manège.

\- Hé, Havoc, tu m'as l'air bien stressé aujourd'hui, fit Fuery, rompant le silence. Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, ou bien... ?

\- Non, rien, rien à me reprocher, je n'ai rien fait, débita-t-il en bafouillant légèrement. C'est juste que... J'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a mis sur les nerfs.

\- Quel genre de cauchemar ? demanda le petit binoclard d'un ton curieux.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, marmonna le grand blond d'un ton sinistre.

Je sentais le mensonge à des kilomètres, mais je gardais un silence poli. A ce moment-là, Falman entra dans la pièce en poussant la porte, le faisant sursauter de nouveau.

\- J'ai vu Edward à la bibliothèque, fit l'homme qui portait quelques dossiers sous le bras. Il a l'air désespéré par son rapport, le pauvre.

\- Je compatis, fit Fuery, les sourcils courbés par l'inquiétude. Et… niveau santé, ça va ?

\- Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit, mais sinon, ça va.

\- On devrait peut-être aller le voir pour lui remonter le moral, hein, Havoc ? proposa le petit militaire d'un ton naïf.

\- Bah... là, j'ai pas mal de travail, je pense que ça serait pas raisonnable, bredouilla son voisin d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Bah, on peut faire juste une petite pause, non ?

\- Ou bien, vous pouvez le laisser se concentrer sur son rapport et attendre ce soir pour le voir, suggérai-je d'un ton particulièrement acide. Ce n'est pas comme si l'armée tenait à vous payer à ne rien faire.

Contrits, ils replongèrent le nez dans leurs paperasses respectives, et le silence retomba. Quelque temps plus tard, Mustang poussa la porte de son bureau avec une expression perplexe.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, souffla-t-il, presque surpris.

\- Bien sûr qu'on est là, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne vous entendais pas, je me demandais si vous étiez partis.

\- Est-ce que vous sous-entendez qu'on est bruyants d'habitude, Colonel ? demanda le petit brun.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez répondre vous-même à cette question, Fuery.

Celui-ci échangea un coup d'œil aux autres militaires qui lui lancèrent un petit sourire un peu coupable. J'étais bien placée pour savoir qu'ils étaient généralement assez bruyants.

\- Pas de nouvelles du Fullmetal ? questionna notre supérieur d'un ton un peu irrité.

\- On ne l'a pas vu aujourd'hui, répondis-je. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit à la bibliothèque.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller lui secouer les puces et lui dire de se dépêcher pour son rapport ? Le Général Grumman m'a téléphoné, il en a besoin de manière assez urgente. Tenez, Havoc, allez le voir.

Tout le monde vit le grand blond pâlir. Le doute n'était plus permis, il s'était passé quelque chose hier. Comme le silence du militaire attirait de plus en plus l'attention sur lui et qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre recours que de se lever, la mort dans l'âme, pour s'acquitter de sa mission, je me redressai vivement et lançai d'une voix assurée.

\- Je vais y aller, Havoc a pris du retard dans son travail, il vaut mieux qu'il se concentre.

Je vis tous les autres sursauter légèrement, surpris de ma réaction. Havoc était peut-être pétrifié à l'idée de parler à Edward, mais manifestement, je mettais tous les autres mal à l'aise. J'étais si dure que ça envers eux ? Dans tous les cas, Mustang n'y trouva rien à redire. Je rangeai donc ma chaise à mon bureau et quittai la pièce d'un pas altier.

Une fois dans le couloir, je ralentis le pas et me mis à réfléchir intensément. Mustang cachait quelque chose, je le savais depuis un moment maintenant. Havoc avait soudainement peur d'Edward, et tentait très maladroitement de le dissimuler. Manifestement, il avait découvert quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas parler. Je doutais que ça ait un rapport avec le duel imbécile de la veille, car dans ce cas-là, les autres l'auraient remarqué aussi. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, ça avait sûrement eu lieu après le repas… Et l'adolescent l'avait suffisamment intimidé pour qu'il soit tenu au secret. Je ne doutais pas de la capacité d'Edward à terrifier quelqu'un s'il se mettait dans une colère noire, même s'il en faudrait sûrement plus pour m'ébranler. Ça touchait peut-être à quelque chose d'irrationnel. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'indices qui auraient pu me guider dans mes souvenirs. L'image d'Edward lors de l'enterrement, boiteux et morne, dégageant une impression de fragilité inhabituelle me revint à l'esprit, suivie de près par les discussions de la veille qu'avaient eues les militaires à propos du physique de l'adolescent.

_« C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un peu pris du poids à ce niveau-là.»_

Je secouai la tête, doutant que dissimuler un peu de gras puisse déclencher de telles réactions. Mais les phrases d'hier résonnèrent étrangement dans ma tête. Que certains trouvent qu'il avait maigri, tandis que d'autres soutenaient qu'il avait grossi, c'était quelque chose d'étrange. D'autres avaient buté sur sa voix, et moi, je lui trouvais un je-ne-sais-quoi de frêle qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il avait un peu changé, mais personne n'arrivait à dire comment au juste.

Je me remémorai aussi les rumeurs qui avaient couru dans le QG à notre arrivée, à propos de son séjour à l'hôpital, où il avait refusé de voir qui que ce soit pendant plusieurs jours, gardé farouchement par les sergents Ross et Broche. Est-ce que ce qu'Edward tentait de dissimuler concernait son corps ? Il semblait bien.

Mes pas lents me portèrent jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque, que je poussai doucement. En entrant dans la grande pièce, j'appréciai un instant l'ambiance particulière qui y régnait avant de m'avancer à travers les tables et les rayonnages, cherchant des yeux la silhouette de l'adolescent. Je le repérai, bien planqué dans un angle de rayonnages, son manteau posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, assis à une petite table recouverte de feuilles de papier, tantôt vierges, tantôt couvertes d'écritures, tantôt froissées, étalées dans le plus grand désordre. Je m'approchai à pas de loup tout en l'observant attentivement. Il écrivait avec une expression soucieuse, la main hésitante, et levait de temps à autres un profil fin aux cernes marquées en regardant devant lui d'un œil vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'adossai à l'étagère, les bras croisés, l'étudiant du regard, cherchant d'où venait cette impression de vulnérabilité qu'il ne dégageait pas avant.

Peu à peu, je vis ressortir des aspects inhabituels, ce que je croyais au début être de simples impressions : le sentiment que ses épaules étaient un peu plus étroites, son profil un peu plus fin. Son pantalon était tendu sur ses cuisses, il semblait bien avoir grossi, comme l'avait dit Fuery. Pourtant, le haut du vêtement se froissait sous sa large ceinture, il flottait dedans à la taille. Comme s'il avait maigri.

Comment pouvait-on avoir grossi et maigri en même temps ?

L'idée m'effleura l'esprit plusieurs fois sans jamais se poser tant elle paraissait impossible. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, je parvins à poser cette hypothèse hésitante.

_On dirait un corps féminin._

Comme si Edward habitait à présent un corps de fille.

L'alchimie était-t-elle capable d'un tel mystère ? J'en doutais de moins en moins. Ça paraissait absurde, mais finalement... ça aurait expliqué pourquoi l'adolescent se défendait aussi farouchement, et pourquoi il évitait autant que possible de rester en notre compagnie. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le suppose. Sauf que... Jean Havoc avait manifestement percé le secret.

Je fixai de nouveau le profil du petit blond, et maintenant, j'y reconnaissais des traits féminins, qui ne tenaient à presque rien. Il faut dire qu'à son âge, le corps restait androgyne, et la confusion, facile. Si l'on ne prêtait pas attention, si on ne cherchait pas le changement, on ne le remarquait pas vraiment… mais maintenant que je m'étais concentrée sur ces détails, je ne voyais plus que ça.

Le regard affûté, la conviction au cœur, je m'avançai vers lui, pour m'asseoir en face de lui. Très vite, il sursauta en sentant ma présence, puis leva un regard où filtrait malgré lui l'inquiétude. Je tirai la chaise pour m'y installer, et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Il déglutit, visiblement mal à l'aise, et je lui souris doucement, espérant le rassurer.

\- Il y a un problème ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Je l'entendais. Sa voix, un peu rauque, il la forçait pour qu'elle paraisse masculine. C'était à peine perceptible, une fois encore, mais maintenant que j'y étais attentive, je m'en rendais parfaitement compte.

\- Le Colonel attend son dossier et commence à s'impatienter, il m'a envoyé pour vous « secouer les puces », selon ses propres termes.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour le finir, répondit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils, désignant la paperasse qui s'étalait devant lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Eh bien... ?

Les bras croisés sur la table, je me penchai vers lui pour parler à mi-voix afin qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre dans le silence feutré de la bibliothèque. Instinctivement, il se pencha à son tour.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre corps pendant les événements du cinquième laboratoire ?

L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul violent comme un spasme, et se rassit contre son dossier, me fixant d'un œil presque effrayé. Il y eut un silence pesant, et sentant qu'il pouvait difficilement éviter la confrontation, il se pencha de nouveau, aussi doucement que s'il se penchait au-dessus d'un piège prêt à ce déclencher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à poser cette question ?

\- L'impression que votre silhouette est devenue étrangement féminine.

Il blêmit, me confirmant que j'avais touché un point sensible. Je le vis pousser une expiration tremblante, passer la main sur son visage, qui était passé d'une pâleur maladive à un rouge intense, incapable de me regarder en face.

\- J'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? chuchotai-je.

\- L'adolescent hocha la tête, le visage défait.

\- Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ? murmura-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

\- Non. Je ne me serais pas permis. C'est visiblement un sujet délicat... mais je suppose que Havoc le sait.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés sur son rapport.

Il se redressa un peu, passant ses mains sur son visage aux traits tirés. On sentait la fatigue qui lui rongeait les nerfs, s'ajoutant à ce secret et à la rédaction du rapport. Il avait l'air à bout. Je pris une grande inspiration, m'apprêtant à faire quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Edward, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je crois au contraire que vous avez besoin d'aide.

\- Si ça continue et qu'une personne par jour me démasque, tous les militaires de Central City se foutront de ma gueule d'ici mon départ, souffla-t-il d'un ton désabusé. Je crois qu'à ce stade, personne ne peut m'aider.

\- Vous pouvez venir loger chez moi, lançai-je d'un ton un peu précipité, sentant que je risquais de renoncer à cette proposition si je prenais le temps d'y réfléchir quelques secondes de plus.

Il baissa lentement les mains et me regarda avec des yeux ronds, clairement pris au dépourvu. Je me sentis presque vexée par cette réaction, mais je continuai à parler.

\- Si vous passez les soirées et les nuits au QG, vous risquez encore plus de vous faire remarquer. Chez moi, vous serez tranquille. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas très loquace, je ne vous harcèlerai pas de questions indiscrètes.

\- …Ce n'est pas ce que vous être en train de faire ? fit-il avec un demi-sourire indécis.

\- Je venais vous faire une proposition, justifiai-je. A vous d'y réfléchir, il y reste un peu de temps avant ce soir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans tous les cas, je serai muette comme une tombe à ce sujet.

\- Je vois... Merci, murmura l'adolescent, un peu décontenancé.

Je me relevai, et replaçai la chaise correctement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Il se redressa et me posa une question qui le taraudait manifestement.

\- Et pour le dossier ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire ?

\- Il vous faut combien de temps pour le finir ?

\- Je pense que je l'aurai fini demain matin.

\- Eh bien, Mustang attendra demain pour son dossier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était toujours d'une ponctualité irréprochable.

Edward sourit d'un air un peu incertain et remis le nez dans son travail. De mon côté, je revins sur mes pas, mon propre bureau m'attendait. Dans ma tête, je continuai à dresser des hypothèses. Je repensai à l'embarras de Mustang quand nous étions dans le train lors du déménagement et qu'il cherchait à me faire part de quelque chose. Peut-être que c'était entre autres de ça qu'il voulait parler ?

Je poussai la porte du bureau, faisant sursauter Havoc de nouveau. Je me contentai d'un bref coup d'œil, et traversai la pièce pour toquer chez le Colonel.

\- Entrez.

J'obéis et refermai derrière moi avant de faire quelques pas vers le bureau. L'homme aux cheveux de jais leva vers moi des yeux soucieux.

\- Alors, où en est-il ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait vous le rendre demain dans la matinée.

L'homme s'abattit en arrière dans son siège avec un soupir, se pinçant les ailes du nez.

\- Bon sang, il m'avait habitué à mieux, Grumman attend son rapport pour commencer les jugements.

\- Hé bien il attendra, visiblement, répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

Il m'adressa un coup d'œil surpris, puis retrouva son expression lasse. Depuis le déménagement, le rythme était soutenu, et il quittait à peine son bureau. Pour quelqu'un d'habitué à se promener régulièrement et à conter fleurette ici et là, ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Ceci dit, avec les derniers événements, peut-être aussi n'avait-il pas le cœur à sortir...

\- Il vous manque ? demandai-je d'une voix douce, devinant d'où venait son expression abattue.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- ...Moi aussi.

L'aveu avait résonné dans le silence de la pièce. Encore un de ces moments où nous n'avions pas besoin de parler davantage pour savoir à quoi l'autre pensait. Je restai debout, sans ressentir ni fatigue ni embarras, laissant simplement mes pensées dériver vers des eaux mélancoliques.

\- Edward Elric... commençai-je en m'apercevant trop tard qu'il s'apprêtait à parler au même moment.

Je me tus pour lui laisser la parole, mais il secoua simplement la tête en disant :

\- Continuez.

\- Edward Elric m'inquiète.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ne le malmenez pas trop quand vous le verrez demain.

\- Je me contente de faire mon travail.

\- Ne me faites pas croire que l'affection que vous avez pour les frères Elric ne va pas un peu au-delà d'une simple obligation professionnelle.

Roy Mustang se redressa sur son siège et me jeta un regard empreint de reproche. Je sentis qu'il aurait préféré que je me taise.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un génie c'est normal que je lui porte une attention particulière. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner tous ses écarts pour autant.

\- Je comprends. Excusez-moi pour mon commentaire déplacé, répondis-je en me redressant d'une manière toute militaire.

J'attendis qu'il parle à son tour, mais seul un silence embarrassé me répondit. Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas parler davantage, je me résolu à prendre congé.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner à mon travail.

\- Allez-y, répondit-il avec un petit geste.

Je quittai la pièce avec un sentiment de regret, devinant que j'avais raté une occasion de l'entendre parler. Cette occasion de comprendre, que je guettais depuis l'enterrement de Hugues, et qui disparaissait à chaque fois comme une bougie soufflée, me laissait préoccupée.

* * *

Comme nous rentrions côte à côte dans les rues de Central, Edward Elric et moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver la situation un peu incongrue. On ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions très proches. Nous ne nous voyions pas si souvent, et nous parlions assez peu ensemble. Je n'avais pas un caractère à ouvrir ma porte à n'importe qui. Et pourtant, il allait passer la nuit chez moi.

J'avais décidé en moi-même de continuer à l'appeler « il » dans ma tête. Cela me paraissait évident, car c'est ce qu'il avait toujours été. Manifestement, c'est aussi ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je m'étais résolue à taire toutes les questions que m'inspirait la situation, par respect pour l'adolescent déjà bien assez malmené, et parce que je détestais moi-même qu'on me harcèle de la sorte. Aussi le trajet se passa-t-il en silence, à contempler le ciel repeint par les couleurs du soleil couchant. C'était beau.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, nous arrivâmes enfin au pied de mon immeuble. Edward me laissa passer devant tandis que j'ouvrais la porte d'un coup de clé, puis nous montâmes les deux étages et traversé le couloir. Ce fut avec une impression bizarre que je tournai les clés dans la serrure. L'espace d'un instant, je fis défiler le contenu de l'appartement dans ma tête pour déterminer s'il était montrable ou non, puis je poussai la porte, tendant la main pour inviter Edward à entrer.

Quand il entra d'un pas hésitant, je le vis balayer la pièce du regard, et l'espace d'un instant, je me plaçai du point de vue d'un visiteur. L'appartement n'était pas grand, mais très lumineux. J'avais eu le temps de remonter la plupart des meubles, mais certaines étagères, notamment celles contenant habituellement des livres, restaient vides, et il restait quelques piles de cartons non défaits. Une table de taille moyenne et sa chaise occupaient la partie gauche de la pièce. Les trois autres sièges étaient pliés et rangés dans un coin et ne me servaient que rarement. La partie droite était occupée par des étagères, un canapé, et un large fauteuil de cuir. Dans l'angle de la pièce, juste à côté de la fenêtre, se trouvait la table que j'utilisais pour recharger mes munitions, encore recouverte d'un tissu destiné à la protéger durant le transport. De part et d'autre de la pièce se trouvaient quatre portes donnant sur la cuisine, la salle d'eau, ma chambre, et une sorte de cagibi. Je n'avais aucune décoration, seule une opulente plante verte donnait un peu de vie à l'endroit.

Quand je regardai le lieu où j'habitais avec un peu de recul, je songeai qu'il devait paraître aussi austère que moi mais je n'y pensai pas longtemps, puisque évidemment, Black Hayatte avait accouru en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Après m'avoir accueilli d'un petit aboiement, il avait commencé à renifler les chaussures d'Edward, visiblement très intéressé par le nouveau venu. Je refermai la porte derrière moi tandis qu'il se pencha vers mon chien, tendant la main gauche pour qu'il puisse la renifler.

\- C'est Black Hayatte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le petit blond avec un sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Il a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Hein bestiole, tu as bien grandi ! On s'occupe bien de toi, hein ?

Après l'avoir apostrophé gentiment en commençant à le caresser, il se retrouva tout naturellement à genoux, grattouillant la nuque et les oreilles de Black Hayatte pour son plus grand plaisir. Je le vis poser la tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, appréciant beaucoup d'avoir un inconnu prêt à le câliner. Difficile en voyant la scène d'imaginer qu'il était le Fullmetal Alchemist, l'un des combattants les plus puissants que comptait l'armée. Je me contentai d'un petit sourire en coin et laissai les deux faire plus ample connaissance tandis que j'accrochais ma veste d'uniforme à la patère et que j'enlevais mes bottes. Me voyant faire, Edward s'assit complètement sous les coups de langue de Black Hayatte qui manifestement s'était pris d'affection pour lui, et retira lui aussi ses chaussures en laissant échapper un rire, repoussant mollement le chien.

\- Allons, allons, un peu de tenue, fit-il en se relevant, le gratifiant d'une dernière caresse sur la tête.

\- Je vais m'occuper du repas... dis-je. Il y a quelque chose que tu détestes ?

\- Le lait.

\- Des petits pois au lard, ça te va ? Ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, mais je n'ai vraiment pas grand-chose dans mes placards.

\- Ça m'ira très bien.

A ce moment-là, je me figeai, réalisant en même temps que lui je m'étais mise à le tutoyer. Je me sentis vaguement gênée, même si je me doutais de la raison : Le voir assis par terre avec un chien m'avait rappelé à quel point il était jeune et inconsciemment...

\- Ah, désolée, fis-je d'un ton embarrassé.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas d'être tutoyé. La plupart des gens le font.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la cuisine en retroussant mes manches.

\- Par contre, je ne me vois pas vous tutoyer, avoua-t-il.

\- Je comprends, répondis-je en me retournant avec un demi-sourire. Je suis un peu trop intimidante.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne le prends pas mal, j'ai l'habitude. En attendant le repas, tu peux profiter de la table pour avancer un peu ton rapport.

\- Bonne idée, fit l'adolescent en posant son sac en bandoulière sur la table pour en sortir papier et stylo.

Je rentrai dans la cuisine, laissant la porte ouverte. Je pris la poêle qui avait séché sur l'égouttoir durant mon absence ainsi qu'une planche de bois et un couteau, sortis du réfrigérateur une tranche de lard fumé et quelques champignons. J'allumai le feu et tranchai la couenne avant de débiter le lard en petites lamelles que je mis à cuire, puis lavai et tranchai les champignons qui suivirent le même chemin. Je remuai le tout. L'odeur de la viande commençait à me chatouiller les narines, le gras grésillait et imbibait les champignons, les empêchant d'attacher. Quand les lardons commencèrent à caraméliser sous l'effet de la chaleur, j'ajoutai la conserve de petits pois qui se trouvait sur l'étagère et baissai le feu pour laisser mitonner le tout quelques minutes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à sortir des couverts.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement cuisiner, aussi avais-je un faible pour ce genre de plats qui demandait peu d'effort pour un goût réconfortant. Je ne me voyais pas passer des heures à ça, même en invitant des gens – ce qui était de toute façon extrêmement rare. Mais pour une fois, j'y trouvai une sorte de satisfaction alors que j'amenais les couverts, trouvant un invité complètement absorbé dans son travail, le chien couché à ses pieds. Je dressai la table, dépliai une deuxième chaise, remplis un pichet d'eau, amenai le reste du pain de ce matin coupé en tranches. Edward leva le nez de son rapport et remballa maladroitement son travail.

\- Ça sent bon, commenta-t-il.

\- Merci. Mais c'est le plat le plus simple au monde, répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

\- Ça n'empêche pas d'être bon, commenta l'adolescent en souriant.

La discussion suivit son cours avec un naturel surprenant, tandis qu'Edward, visiblement libéré d'un poids, déroulait le fil des derniers événements. J'appris qu'il en était venu à entrer en duel avec Breda à cause d'une remarque mettant en doute sa virilité, un sujet particulièrement sensible en ce moment, qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée après ce repas éprouvant. Je demandai avec un peu de dérision ce qu'il avait dit à Havoc pour qu'il soit aussi terrifié aujourd'hui, et il m'avoua, les oreilles rouges, qu'il l'avait menacé de mort. Il se sentait stupide d'être tombé dans le piège de la susceptibilité, car s'il n'avait pas été malade après ce duel, Havoc n'en aurait rien su. Je lui objectai que c'était le genre d'épreuve dont on apprenait le plus et que l'important était d'en tirer des leçons.

Nous évoquâmes ensuite les souvenirs les plus amusants que nous avions partagé avec des chiens, certains remontant à notre enfance. La poêle était vide depuis bien longtemps quand nous songeâmes enfin à nous coucher. Je sortis des draps propres et dépliai le canapé avec l'aide d'Edward, installant son lit tout en continuant à discuter. Quand enfin, je partis me coucher à mon tour après un dernier brin de toilette, je me rendis compte que cela faisait peut-être des années que je n'avais pas parlé aussi librement avec quelqu'un.

Depuis qu'il avait posé un pied dans l'appartement, la présence d'Edward semblait étrangement naturelle. Même Black Hayatte semblait l'avoir intégré instantanément dans le clan, sans doute parce que son amour des chiens ressortait de manière sensible. Je songeai à cela en m'endormant, profondément partagé entre ce sentiment agréable et l'appréhension naissante de ne pas apprécier un retour à la normalité.

* * *

Le hurlement me jeta hors de mes rêves aussi violemment que si on m'avait frappée dans mon sommeil. Je me redressai dans un sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Je bondis hors du lit et traversai la pièce, attrapant le magnum qui dormait toujours sous mon oreiller tandis que continuait ce cri de panique inarticulé. Je poussai la porte, mon arme dans l'autre main, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel agresseur inconnu. Pour ajouter à cette atmosphère de chaos, Black Hayatte aboyait nerveusement en bondissant dans mes pattes, manquant de me faire tomber tous les deux pas.

Tout ce que je discernais grâce au rai faiblard des réverbères qui filtrait par la fenêtre, c'était Edward, dans son lit, la main et les draps parsemés de taches sombres, totalement terrifié. J'inspectai rapidement le reste de la pièce du regard en quête d'un ennemi, puis baissai mon arme, ne voyant pas de danger immédiat. Je m'approchai de lui à pas vifs tandis que le long cri d'animal blessé qu'il avait poussé s'était transformé en une cascade de mots paniqués qui se bousculaient au point que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le flot d'information confus additionné à un réveil brutal et à Black Hayatte qui s'agitait à mes pieds et continuait à aboyer fit que je restai quelques instants silencieuse à essayer de simplement comprendre ce qui se passait. Malgré la pénombre, je pouvais distinguer qu'Edward n'avait pas vraiment l'air blessé bien qu'il soit courbé en avant, ses bras enserrant son abdomen. Comment aurait-il pu être blessé alors que manifestement, personne n'était entré ? Ne voyant pas de danger, je remis le cran de sécurité de mon arme. Il parlait d'une voix forte mais inarticulée et tremblante, visiblement confus.

\- Bon sang je saigne du bide je vais mourir je comprends pas pourquoi c'est pas naturel je me sens mal je me sens tellement mal et...

A ce moment-là seulement, je compris ce qui se passait, et je me sentis tout à coup parfaitement soulagée, manquant même d'éclater de rire.

\- Edward... fis-je d'une voix apaisante.

\- ...d'où ça vient cette blessure ça a pas de sens j'avais rien et maintenant je saigne si ça se trouve j'ai une hémorragie interne mais quand...

\- Edward, calme-toi.

\- ...est-ce que c'est arrivé s'il te plaît aide-moi faut que j'aille à l'hôpital parce que je saigne et je ne vais mourir si ça contin...

Comprenant qu'il ne m'entendait absolument pas, je pris une grande inspiration et lui lançai une bonne gifle, pas trop forte, pour ne pas lui faire vraiment mal, mais assez énergique pour le couper dans son élan et stopper son monologue. Il se figea et ouvrit des yeux ronds, choqué.

\- Edward. Ne panique pas, tu n'es pas en train de mourir.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter une phrase que je ne pensais jamais avoir à prononcer.

\- Tu as juste tes premières règles.

\- Mes premières... quoi ? bredouilla-t-il en effleurant sa joue d'une main tremblante, visiblement encore désorienté, même s'il parlait tout à coup beaucoup plus lentement.

J'allumai la lumière et posai mon arme sur l'étagère vide avant de m'approcher de lui. Une fois éclairé, la nature des taches dans les draps ne faisait aucun doute : c'était du sang, en quantité relativement négligeable, mais du sang tout de même.

\- Tes premières règles, répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

\- Mes... quoi ? réitéra l'adolescent avec une profonde perplexité gravée sur le visage.

Il y eut un instant de silence tandis que je plantais mon regard dans le sien, peinant à comprendre ce que tout me laissait porter à croire. J'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que les règles ?

\- Des barres graduées servant à mesurer, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit de ça que vous vouliez parler... grommela-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as aidé Gracia à accoucher il y a trois ans, et tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que... Oh bon dieu... marmonnai-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Dites-moi que je rêve.

\- Ça devient un tout petit peu vexant, là, fit savoir Edward d'une voix rauque.

\- Je… désolée. C'est juste que...

C'était juste que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer me retrouver dans une situation aussi absurde que celle de devoir, à quatre heures du matin, expliquer au Fullmetal Alchemist l'existence du cycle menstruel et d'autres réjouissances féminines. Et là, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, cherchant comment entamer ce discours embarrassant.

\- C'est quelque chose de naturel, qui commence à la puberté, tentai-je en me sentant terriblement maladroite. A partir de la puberté, les femmes suivent un cycle, qui se répète à peu près tous les mois. On dit que c'est vingt-huit jours, mais c'est souvent plus en réalité. Et à chaque fois, pendant quelques jours, ça saigne.

\- Ça...

\- Pour se renouveler, les muqueuses de l'utérus se détruisent et s'évacuent sous forme de sang, puis se reforment durant le cycle suivant.

\- Ça saigne...

\- Les quantités sont assez minimes, et ça s'arrête tout naturellement au bout de quelques jours. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, en fait, c'est parfaitement normal.

\- Ça saigne... Tous les mois ?! s'étrangla-t-il à contretemps. Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? !

\- Eh bien... la nature... On est faites comme ça.

\- Mais c'est complètement CON ! s'exclama l'adolescent. En plus, moi, j'étais pas fait comme ça, à la base !

A ce moment-là, je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite.

\- C'est vrai que c'est complètement « con », comme tu dis, lançai-je en sentant le juron détonner dans ma bouche. En même temps, je ne trouve pas ça très malin non plus de hurler à pleins poumons pour trois taches de sang quand on a déjà vécu des mutilations autrement plus horribles, comme, je ne sais pas moi, perdre son bras et sa jambe ?

\- Mmmmais... C'est pas pareil ! défendit-t-il. Quand on saigne parce qu'on est blessé, on a mal, et on sait pourquoi ! Saigner sans sentir comment et pourquoi, c'est pas DU TOUT naturel. Et ça, c'est _vraiment_ flippant.

Je devais lui accorder ce point. En plus, en étant désorienté par un réveil nocturne, certaines choses pouvaient facilement prendre des proportions absurdes, je le savais. J'avais moi-même eu un peu de mal à faire le point sur la situation quelques minutes auparavant. Je souris et lui ébouriffai les cheveux dans un geste rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, un paquet de filles ont eu une réaction dans ton genre. Moi, je le savais avant, par des livres, mais c'est vrai que ça m'a fait bizarre la première fois.

\- Mais... euh... Comment vous faites, du coup ? Je veux dire, concrètement, pour la vie quotidienne ? demanda-t-il, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses.

\- Pour ça, on a des protections hygiéniques, répondis-je. D'ailleurs, je vais t'en passer, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça éternellement.

Il hocha la tête, mortellement embarrassé, et je me levai pour aller en chercher dans la salle de bains. Je fouillai au fond de mes cartons, il devait bien m'en rester quelque part. Au bout de quelques minutes, je retrouvai des tampons, mais je continuais à chercher, sûre d'avoir encore un paquet entamé de serviettes que je gardais quelque part, au cas où. Pour cette fois du moins, je préférais épargner à Edward l'idée de devoir mettre des choses à l'intérieur de son propre corps, la nuit était déjà assez éprouvante pour lui.

\- Ah, enfin ! soufflai-je d'un ton victorieux en extrayant le paquet convoité du fond d'un carton.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à expliquer le principe à Edward. Le surréalisme de la situation n'en était plus à ça près. Je le retrouvai assis exactement là où il était, comme s'il avait peur que le plus infime mouvement provoque la destruction de l'univers. Je me rassis dans le fauteuil et lui décrivis aussi concrètement que possible l'usage des serviettes, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Il avait dormi en débardeur et en caleçon. S'il n'avait que ça, il allait falloir lui prêter aussi des sous-vêtements. Il grimaça quand je lui fis remarquer qu'il devrait porter des sous-vêtements féminins, un caleçon étant incompatible avec cet objet.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

\- Si, il y en a, par exemple les tampons ou les coupes, qu'on met directement dans le vagin.

\- Dans le... QUOI ? ! s'exclama-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée qui montrait qu'il avait parfaitement saisi l'idée. Je vais en rester à ça, alors...

\- Je m'en doutais, répondis-je simplement en lui collant le paquet de serviettes dans les mains. Je vais essayer de te trouver une culotte à peu près à ta taille.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, marmonna-t-il, les oreilles rouges.

Edward tira son sac en bandoulière posé au pied du lit et vida son contenu sur la couverture avant de le retourner comme une peau de lapin. Il détacha deux boutons pression qui maintenaient un rabat dissimulant une fermeture éclair au fond, l'ouvrit et tira de cette cachette une culotte bleu nuit. J'entrevis qu'il y avait pas mal de fatras dans cette pochette secrète, notamment son soutien-gorge assorti, une perruque noire et une photo. Cette fois-ci, j'ouvris des yeux ronds.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies ça ? bredouillai-je, totalement prise au dépourvu.

\- Longue histoire... soupira l'adolescent. Pour faire simple, ça m'a aidé à résoudre l'enquête.

\- Je comprends mieux que tu aies du mal à écrire ton rapport... murmurai-je pensivement.

\- C'est un secret, insista-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Rien de ce dont nous avons parlé ici ne franchira ces murs, jurai-je d'un ton solennel.

\- Merci.

\- Allez, va prendre une douche avant de te changer, ça te fera du bien. Je m'occupe du reste.

Edward pris ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bains, obéissant comme un petit enfant. Je poussai un soupir, étonnée de m'en sortir aussi bien face à cette situation complètement rocambolesque. Je retirai les draps du canapé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pour les mouiller d'eau froide avant d'en faire partir les taches en frottant au savon de Marseille. Je songeai à la discussion que nous venions d'avoir. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur. Edward était profondément vulnérable, livré à lui-même, et à cet instant, dépendant de moi. J'espérais avoir été à la hauteur de la situation.

Et puis je réalisai que si je ne lui avais pas forcé la main pour venir ici, c'était au QG de Central qu'il se serait réveillé en hurlant. Pour le coup, les conséquences auraient eu une toute autre ampleur. Je n'étais sans doute pas la personne idéale pour gérer ce genre de choses, mais très clairement, il avait échappé au pire. Tout en vérifiant que les draps étaient maintenant propres, je me demandai quelle aide je pourrais lui apporter.

Je repensai à ma propre première fois, et à la manière dont je m'étais réfugiée dans le chocolat chaud et les sucreries pour retrouver un peu d'enfance. Il avait sans doute besoin de réconfort.

Une fois les draps rincés et étendus, je cherchai des yeux quelque chose de sucré dans mon garde-manger, qui s'avéra en être tristement dépourvu. En fouillant bien, je mis quand même la main sur des raisins secs, du miel, et une tablette bien entamée de chocolat. Je mis de l'eau à chauffer pour faire un thé, ressortis le peu de pain qui me restait pour le faire griller, avant de le beurrer abondamment. Je râpai ensuite le chocolat par-dessus avec un couteau, comme le faisait souvent ma grand-mère. Cette méthode avait l'avantage de pouvoir allier gourmandise et économie.

A ce moment-là, Edward sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de pied en cap, la serviette sur les épaules. Il avait l'air de se sentir bien mieux, et quand il remarqua que j'étais dans la cuisine, il s'approcha d'un air perplexe. Quand son regard tomba sur les tartines, son regard s'illumina malgré lui.

\- Des tartines pain-beurre-cocolat-grapigné !

\- Hein ? !

\- C'était notre goûter avec mon frère et Winry pendant toute mon enfance, expliqua-t-il en rougissant un peu. On a toujours appelé ça comme ça.

\- Je vois... Tant mieux.

Il était environ cinq heures du matin quand nous nous attablâmes. J'avais sorti deux tasses, mis une bonne quantité de miel dans la théière, versé les raisins secs dans un bol. Black Hayatte s'était couché sous la table, à nos pieds, maintenant complètement apaisé. Et Edward semblait être beaucoup plus calme, lui aussi, tandis qu'il tenait sa tasse à deux mains. La conversation redémarra tout naturellement. A cette heure-ci, se recoucher n'avait plus tellement de sens, alors nous prîmes le petit déjeuner le plus serein que j'avais jamais eu. Edward continua à me poser des questions sur les règles, choqué de découvrir la face obscure de la féminité, et visiblement pressé de retrouver son corps d'origine. Je lui apportai autant de réponses que possible, dans une discussion entrecoupée de silences songeurs.

\- … Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça m'était arrivé alors que j'étais à la caserne, murmura l'adolescent, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse à moitié vide. J'aurais complètement paniqué.

\- Parce que n'as pas paniqué, là ? demandai-je en souriant.

\- Je... Oui, bon, j'avoue, j'ai paniqué. Mais pas longtemps ! Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment je me serais débrouillé sans toi. Euh, vous. Je vous dois une fière chandelle.

\- Merci. Tu peux me tutoyer, si tu veux. Tant qu'on est entre nous, du moins. Parce qu'au bureau, ne n'imagine pas quelle tête ferait les autres s'ils nous entendaient.

Il hocha la tête, tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire à cette idée.

\- Ça faisait un peu baptême du feu, non ? fit Edward en retrouvant son expression habituelle.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je suppose qu'avec beaucoup, beaucoup de recul, le souvenir de cette nuit finira par me faire rire.

\- C'est très probable.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé et débarrassé, Edward reprit son rapport tandis que je sortais Black Hayatte pour sa promenade matinale. Le ciel semblait délavé, d'un mélange indescriptible de bleu pâle et de rose ou couraient quelques nuages lumineux. Ce moment de la journée était probablement mon préféré, quand le jour semblait neuf et propre, prêt à être rempli d'événements encore inconnus. Tandis que le chien courait aux alentours pour renifler ici et là, je marchais à pas lents. Cela faisait de très longues années que je n'avais pas eu ce sentiment agréable de savoir que quelqu'un m'attendait chez moi comme si j'avais une famille.

* * *

\- Bonjour Hawkeye. Décidément, je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à arriver au bureau avant vous. Je veux dire, il est sept heures du matin et vous êtes déjà là !

\- Bonjour Colonel. Je me suis simplement réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- Tiens, le Fullmetal est là aussi ?

En effet, Edward m'avait accompagné et s'était profondément endormi en recopiant au propre le rapport qui lui causait tant de soucis, installé au bureau d'Havoc. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant après la nuit qui s'était écoulée et les jours précédents qui n'avaient pas été de tout repos, d'après ce que j'avais compris.

\- Il a arrêté de me fuir ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Ne le prenez pas personnellement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous fuyait. Ou en tout cas, pas plus vous que les autres.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma feuille, reprenant mon travail, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce dont on remarquait encore l'installation récente, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il était venu faire. Puis il se ressaisit et contourna Edward pour aller à son bureau. Je le suivais du coin de l'œil quand il avisa le manteau tombé par terre et le ramassa pour le reposer sur ses épaules dans un geste empreint d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je le fixai si attentivement qu'il dut le sentir et se retourna vers moi.

Le regard qu'il me lança me surprit. Ses yeux noirs avaient lu ma surprise face à son geste, et semblaient y répondre un « quoi ? » presque provoquant. Je ne prononçai aucune parole, car il n'y avait pas de mots pour ce genre de choses. Je savais qu'il avait une affection pour les frères Elric, et pour Edward en particulier, qu'il se gardait bien de montrer à la majorité des gens. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il s'entêtait à le faire tourner en bourrique à ce point, comme le ferait un grand-frère particulièrement taquin.

Mais alors qu'il se détournait et entrait dans son bureau, mon regard sur la scène était un peu différent. J'avais compris qu'il savait des choses que j'ignorais, mais... lui, était-il au courant du changement de sexe d'Edward ?


	18. Face à Face (Edward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ce chapitre est en retard... mais c'est la faute de l'illustration qui m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que ce que je pensais.

**Chapitre 18 : Face à face (Edward )**

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un pousser la porte en discutant. Je redressai la tête avec mes yeux encore un peu collés de sommeil, et vis Breda et Havoc à l'entrée de la porte. Le plus rondouillard des militaires m'adressa un hochement de tête et un sourire pas rancunier pour un sou. En revanche, à ma vue, Havoc se figea comme un renard pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Je repensai à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Hawkeye et réalisai avec un peu de honte que je l'avais réellement traumatisé. Pour me repentir, je lui adressai un sourire aussi amical que possible en remballant mes affaires pour lui laisser son bureau.

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à sa place avec une certaine prudence, j'empruntai le bureau de Fuery pour finir de recopier mon texte. Il ne restait que quelques lignes avant de pouvoir rendre ce précieux dossier à Mustang. Et je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre de sa part. Mon tempérament optimiste penchait plus pour l'hypothèse du moqueur impitoyable. Aussi n'étais-je pas trop pressé de poser le point final. En même temps, ce foutu papier avait traîné bien trop longtemps, et tant que je ne l'aurais pas rendu, je ne serais pas libéré de ce poids.

Et puis, il faudrait se mettre à parler de sujets plus sérieux. Il y avait un combat à mener contre les Homonculus, et c'était un sujet des plus délicats à aborder. Quand j'y repensais, mes déboires physiques de ces derniers temps semblaient être bien peu de chose, même si au simple souvenir de mon réveil de cette nuit, je me sentais à nouveau assez mal. A cet instant, je saignais, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que ça se passe et dissimuler de mon mieux le fait que je me sentais affreusement sale et que mes entrailles étaient courbaturées. Au moins, la sieste involontaire que j'avais faite après notre arrivée au bureau, à Hawkeye et moi, m'avait redonné un peu d'énergie. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Je sentais l'incertitude dans le regard d'Havoc quand il croisait le mien, mais les autres semblaient ne rien remarquer de particulier, à mon grand soulagement. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, personne d'autre n'allait me découvrir. Ce serait une bonne nouvelle. Falman nous rejoignit un peu plus tard, et quand Fuery arriva à son tour, il ne me restait plus qu'une ligne de texte à écrire. Il eut la gentillesse de me laisser la finir avant de lui céder la place.

Je me retrouvai donc debout dans la pièce, au centre de l'attention bien malgré moi.

\- Bon, fis-je avant de laisser planer un silence. Je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Bonne chance, lança Fuery d'un ton encourageant.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte, me sentant la gorge serrée et la peau moite. Pourquoi étais-je aussi stressé ? Sans doute à cause de ce rapport qui pourrait devenir une ouverture pour percer mon secret.

\- Entrez.

J'ouvris la poignée et passai le seuil à contrecœur, sentant l'odeur familière qui planait dans son bureau. Je ne me la rappelais pas aussi entêtante. L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux vers moi, et je vis un sourire un rien carnassier éclairer son visage à ma vue.

 _Et voilà, je vais me faire écharper verbalement,_ pensai-je en déglutissant.

\- Eh bien, je me demandais si tu allais remettre les pieds dans mon bureau un jour, Fullmetal. Le rapport est prêt ?

\- Le voici, répondis-je en tendant la liasse de feuilles d'un ton froid.

\- J'aurais droit à un mot d'excuse pour ton _petit_ retard ? commenta-t-il ironiquement en prenant le dossier que je lui tendais.

Je tiquai à ce mot et serrai les dents, mais ne dis rien. Je savais qu'il crevait sûrement d'envie de me voir perdre son sang-froid et lui hurler dessus. Il faut dire que jusque-là, pas une entrevue dans son bureau n'avait fait exception à la règle. Mais aujourd'hui, même si j'étais en rage, je me méfiais davantage de mon impulsivité. La leçon du duel de bouffe qui, en me rendant malade, avait conduit à ce que Havoc me découvre avait été suffisamment cuisante comme ça.

\- Ou devrais-je dire oubli, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont tes propres termes. Pas très professionnel, tout ça.

\- Colonel, étant donné la complexité de la mission, j'ai eu besoin d'un délai supplémentaire pour rédiger le rapport qui...

\- Complexité ou pas, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je décide de t'empaqueter pour t'envoyer en personne à East city en me disant que ça irait plus vite. Après tout, tu dois être assez petit pour rentrer dans les dimensions autorisées pour les colis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Colonel, est-ce que vous sous-entendez que je suis un nabot qu'on pourrait envoyer par la poste ? ! dis-je d'une voix qui devenait plus forte et tremblante malgré moi.

\- Je ne sous entends pas, je le dis. J'ai attendu ton travail plusieurs jours, je me suis fait harceler par Grumman, car figure-toi que ton compte-rendu est obligatoire pour procéder au jugement des vingt-six personnes actuellement en garde à vue. Je me permets d'être un peu cynique parce que ton comportement est vraiment irresponsable.

\- Et quel adulte responsable envoie un ado de quinze ans enquêter au milieu des casinos et des bordels ? !

\- Si cette question te taraude vraiment, tu n'auras qu'à la poser à Grumman. Personnellement, je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Et si tu veux qu'on te respecte en tant qu'adulte, n'invoque pas ce genre d'arguments faciles.

Je m'empourprai, prêt à me mordre la langue, tandis que l'homme baissait les yeux sur son rapport pour le feuilleter, faussement indifférent à ma réaction. Je ne devais pas hurler. Je ne devais pas laisser éclater ma colère, je risquais de monter dans les aigus malgré moi et d'ajouter cela à la longue liste d'indices que je semais sur mon passage. Je repensai à la tête choquée de Havoc quand il m'avait vu sans mes bandages, et ma résolution reprit de son aplomb. Entre tous, je ne voulais pas que Roy Mustang le sache. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser d'autres points faibles.

\- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à lire ce rapport avant de le faire envoyer au QG Est.

\- Vous avez une autre mission à me confier ? demandai-je d'une voix que je peinais à maîtriser.

\- Mmh ? Quelqu'un m'a parlé ? fit-il en relevant la tête avant de regarder partout dans la pièce en faisant semblant de ne pas me voir. C'est bizarre, je ne vois personne... Ah, mais siii, fit-il en se penchant comme s'il regardait au pied de son bureau. C'est le mini-Fullmetal ! J'avais oublié qu'il était là !

\- QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE DEMI PORTION DE MANIERE TOTALEMENT GRATUITE ?! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE COLONEL !

\- Je n'oserais pas, voyons, fit l'homme d'un ton faussement vertueux qui ne fit qu'accroître ma rage.

\- VOUS OSEZ PARFAITEMENT AU CONTRAIRE ! IL N'Y A QU'UN MOT POUR DECRIRE VOTRE COMPORTEMENT, UN SEUL. VOUS ÊTES UN CON !

\- Fullmetal, si vous vous permettez de m'insulter de nouveau, je vais devoir en faire part à mes supérieurs hiérarchiques pour outrage envers un supérieur.

\- VOUS N'OSERIEZ PAS, VOUS M'INSULTEZ TOUT AUTANT ! QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS UN LILIPUTIEN TELLEMENT MINUSCULE QUE L'ON POURRAIT ME CACHER DERRIERE VOTRE POT A CRAYON ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Mais c'est pas mal, je la ressortirai.

Je m'étranglai de rage et me sentis m'échauffer encore plus. La peur d'être découvert ne faisait qu'amplifier le phénomène bien malgré moi, et je me sentais perdre mes moyens, intérieurement terrorisé à l'idée de laisser échapper un cri trop aigu. Il fallait absolument que j'en finisse le plus vite possible avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- C'EST BON, J'AI ASSEZ VU VOTRE TRONCHE D'ARRIVISTE POUR LES SIX MOIS A VENIR ! RAPPELEZ-MOI QUAND VOUS AVEZ UNE MISSION A ME CONFIER, PAS AVANT.

\- Fullmetal, un instant.

\- QUOI ?!

\- J'ai une mission pour toi.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien, fis-je d'un ton glacial.

\- Finalement, si. Tiens, prends ça, fit-il.

Je tendis la main avec une expression suspicieuse. Il ouvrit ses doigts et fit tomber dans ma paume un papier et quelques pièces.

\- Va donc me chercher un café. Extra-fort, sans sucre.

\- VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI ?! JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE ESCLAVE, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VOUS SERVE LE CAFE ! hurlai-je d'une voix que je tentais maladroitement de garder grave.

\- Garde la monnaie.

J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant un mot assez fort pour exprimer toute mon indignation, mais rien n'était à la hauteur. Aussi optai-je pour la solution la plus sage, à savoir quitter la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière moi, les poings serrés.

Je fus accueilli par les regards additionnés de tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce. Inutile de se voiler la face. Ils avaient tout entendu, comme d'habitude.

\- Vous êtes en forme, tous les deux, commenta Falman.

\- N'insiste pas, grognai-je en traversant la pièce pour m'effondrer sur le siège inoccupé qui traînait à droite de la porte.

\- Tu devrais lui proposer un duel du plus gros mangeur, il ferait moins le malin, commenta Fuery.

\- Il serait capable de tricher, marmonnai-je, les poings toujours serrés.

Je pris quelques grandes inspirations pour tenter de décolérer rétrospectivement, les questions qui me tournaient dans la tête étaient surtout « Est-ce que j'ai crié d'une voix trop aiguë ? », « Est-ce que d'autres personnes pourraient deviner que j'ai un corps de fille ? » « Est-ce que j'ai attiré des soupçons sur moi ? » Je sentais toujours les pièces dans la paume de ma main, et je poussai un soupir, la colère laissant place à une profonde lassitude piquée d'angoisse. Je me levai, attirant de nouveau tous les regards.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Fuery.

\- Chercher un café, répondis-je, l'œil torve.

Je sortis dans le couloir et ouvris ma main pour compter la monnaie. Le papier qui se trouvait dans ma paume était froissé. Je le pris pour le déployer.

« RDV à 19 h

11B rue des 2 sœurs,

fond de cour, porte d.

soit ponctuel.»

Aussitôt avais-je lu le mot que je le froissai de nouveau dans ma paume et le glissai bien au fond de la poche de mon pantalon. Est-ce que ses moqueries étaient simplement pour lui un moyen de détourner l'attention de nos véritables projets ? Il n'y avait plus qu'à l'espérer, sinon j'allais vraiment passer une sale soirée. J'étais obligé d'y aller, je le savais, c'était beaucoup trop important pour que je passe à côté de ce rendez-vous. Je poussai un soupir en arrivant à la cafeteria, et commandai un extra-fort, sans sucre, exactement comme demandé. Il avait fait l'appoint, au centime près.

Après avoir grommelé un « radin » entre les dents, je ramenai le verre chaud au bureau d'un pas hâtif, pressé d'en finir, et ne croisai qu'une ou deux personnes. J'ouvris la porte vivement, traversai la pièce pour le poser sur le bureau d'Hawkeye avant de repartir.

\- Edward ? Le café... ?

\- Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec ça, répondis-je d'un ton impatient. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.

Je repartis en claquant la porte sans une once de remords. Maintenant que le dossier était rendu, il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire. Je revins dans la bibliothèque, cherchant une silhouette familière que j'avais croisée hier à ma plus grande surprise, étant donné qu'il me semblait que Hugues l'avait viré juste avant d'être attaqué. Je reconnu rapidement la tête d'oiseau ébouriffée de Shiezka, qui portait une pile de livres et autres à ranger. Je traversai la pièce dans sa direction en faisant mine de chercher un livre. Quand elle s'engagea dans une allée, je partis dans la suivante. Je regardai autour de moi, comme si j'étais en quête d'une cote bien précise, mais en réalité, je cherchais plus à savoir s'il y avait des gens à portée de voix. En arrivant au bout du rayonnage, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma gauche. Shiezska était à moins de deux mètres, en train de remettre en place des dossiers sur l'étagère. Tels que nous étions, dans un angle reculé de la bibliothèque, personne n'aurait pu nous voir debout côte à côte. C'était idéal.

\- Shiezka, murmurai-je pour attirer son attention.

\- Edward Elric ! fit-elle d'un ton surpris, esquissant un mouvement dans ma direction.

\- Ne bougez pas, continuez à travailler comme si de rien n'était, répondis-je d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle se figea et se tourna de nouveau vers les étagères, reprenant son travail d'un air hésitant. De mon côté, je penchai la tête pour lire les noms écrits sur la tranche de livres présentés en bout de rangée, bien que me fichant royalement de leur contenu.

\- Vous avez été engagée de nouveau par l'armée ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois... Faites attention à vous. Hugues a été tué parce qu'il en savait trop. Etant donné que vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu et que vous l'avez aidé dans son enquête, vous êtes susceptible d'être visée à votre tour.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ?

\- N'ayez pas l'air trop intelligent, répondis-je en toute honnêteté. S'ils sentent que vous avez des soupçons ou que vous êtes susceptibles de trouver des choses, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous faire disparaître.

La femme s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, je sentis qu'elle vacillait. Il faut dire que si les militaires étaient prêts à mourir sur le champ de bataille, les personnes qui travaillaient dans le QG n'étaient pas forcément habituées à cette idée.

\- Ils... Qui sont ces « Ils ? ».

\- Des personnes influentes dans l'armée. Très influentes.

\- C'est pour ça que vous me conseillez de ne rien trouver ?

\- Oui.

\- … Mais si j'en découvre plus, malgré tout ?

\- Alors vous n'en parlerez qu'à moi.

\- Et si vous n'êtes pas là ?

\- ...Vous pourrez le dire à Mustang.

\- Ah non, pas lui !

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire face à sa réaction spontanée. Je comprenais tellement son sentiment.

\- Je sais que vous le détestez, murmurai-je d'un ton sérieux. Je vous ai bien vu lui hurler dessus. Mais vous vous méprenez sur son compte.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça d'un ton aussi assuré ?

\- Parce que tous les deux, nous savons des choses que tous les autres ignorent.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? commença-t-elle à demander avant de s'interrompre.

Je devinai que quelqu'un s'était approché dans sa direction, aussi reposai-je le livre que je faisais semblant de feuilleter et m'éloignai-je à pas lents en étudiant les livres entassés sur les rayonnages. Je préférais ne pas passer trop de temps avec elle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, j'espérais que notre discussion suffirait à calmer la hargne qu'elle éprouvait envers mon supérieur hiérarchique. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle foute par terre notre plan, ou qu'elle soit attaquée. Moins elle attirait l'attention sur l'affaire de Hugues, mieux ça serait. Globalement, on ne savait pas à qui on pouvait faire confiance, à de rares exceptions près. Mustang, bien qu'il soit le supérieur hiérarchique le plus irritant que la terre ait jamais portée, en faisait partie.

Je ressortis de la bibliothèque en m'étirant je méritais bien de me détendre quelques minutes. Et je savais parfaitement à quoi j'avais besoin. Je me dirigeai vers le standard téléphonique pour aller téléphoner chez les Rockbell. Ces deux-là étaient toujours à Resembool, Apparemment, Winry travaillait d'arrache-pied, et Al s'ennuyait sec. Mon appel serait sûrement le bienvenu.

 

* * *

 

« RDV à 19 h

11B rue des deux sœurs,

fond de cour, porte d. »

J'avais jeté un nouveau coup d'œil au papier que m'avait confié Mustang quelques heures plus tôt. J'étais bien au lieu prévu. J'avais eu un peu de peine à trouver cette rue minuscule, qui n'était pourtant pas très loin du quartier général de Central. J'avais abandonné Hawkeye en lui disant que j'avais quelque chose à faire ce soir-là et que je rentrerais chez elle plus tard.

En attendant, adossé au mur à côté de la porte, dans cette cour intérieure au mur de pierres soigneusement sculptées, avec son sol pavé et ses glycines courant le long des murs, dans la torpeur de cette soirée encore douce après une journée gorgée de soleil, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place.

Pire, s'il y avait eu des moments dans la journée où j'avais réussi à occulter l'existence de mes règles, celles-ci me revenaient en pleine face, me vrillant le bas-ventre d'une douleur que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je me sentais sale, et j'avais l'impression qu'il émanait de moi une odeur persistante, et que ma « situation » était écrite en toutes lettres sur mon front. Je serrai les dents à cette idée. J'avais soufflé un mot à ce sujet quand je m'étais retrouvé seul avec Hawkeye, les oreilles rouges, presque larmoyant d'embarras, et elle m'avait rassuré de son mieux en disant que non, personne ne s'en doutait, et que ce sentiment somme toute courant n'était rien de plus qu'une impression.

Je faisais tourner ces mots en boucle dans ma tête pour me rassurer. J'entendis des pas et relevai la tête, voyant arriver Roy Mustang. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous ici même, mais je sentis monter comme une bouffée d'angoisse. Il traversa la cour en ne me jetant qu'un bref regard, sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche qu'il utilisa pour ouvrir la porte à côté de laquelle j'étais adossé. Il se glissa dans l'entrée plongée dans la pénombre en me faisant signe de me suivre sans un mot.

Je décollai du mur et emboîtai le pas, passant dans un couloir à l'éclairage tamisé avant de commencer à gravir un escalier dont les marches étaient couvertes d'un tapis rouge qui étouffait mes pas. L'immeuble était de petites dimensions, mais il en dégageait une impression de confort et de luxe. Les murs étaient lambrissés, le bois des marches et la rambarde récemment lustrés diffusaient une forte odeur de cire et de térébenthine. En fixant le dos de la silhouette que je suivais, je me demandai si nous allions chez lui, et ce qu'il avait à me dire. Une fois arrivé au troisième étage, il obliqua à droite dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte. Il entra et alluma la lumière, m'invitant à le suivre. Je sentis une vague de peur idiote m'envahir, mais je fis les quelques pas qui me manquaient pour passer le seuil. Une fois arrivé là, j'examinai la pièce où je venais d'entrer tandis que l'homme fermait la porte derrière moi. L'espace d'un instant, je fus assez près de lui pour sentir un effluve chaud, une odeur douce et épicée à la fois. L'odeur de son parfum, parfaitement perceptible pour mon odorat qui s'était aiguisé depuis l'accident du cinquième laboratoire.

J'étais dans l'entrée, où se trouvaient les portes d'un grand placard dans le mur attenant au couloir, et quatre portes sur le mur d'en face. A ma gauche, la première porte était ouverte sur le salon, encombré de cartons pas encore déballés et de meubles installés à la va-vite. La première pensée qui me sauta à l'esprit était que les lieux semblaient étonnamment petits comparés à la maison occupée par la famille de Hugues. Le Colonel, avec son grade et son statut d'Alchimiste d'état, avait sûrement de quoi posséder beaucoup mieux que ça, lui qui n'avait ni femme ni fille à charge. Et pourtant, c'était manifestement ici qu'il logeait. Je réalisai alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures.

\- Est-ce que je dois aussi... ? marmonnai-je d'un ton hésitant en désignant mes propres pieds.

\- Je préfèrerais, oui, répondit-il simplement.

Je m'en débarrassai en calant mon talon de l'autre pied, sans prendre la peine de me baisser, puis abandonnai mes chaussures dans un coin, avant d'entrer dans le salon où il m'attendait.

\- Iris Swan, lança l'hôte en guise de préambule, le regard sévère.

Je me sentis tétanisé en l'entendant prononcer le nom de ma fausse identité, ces simples mots me faisaient plus d'effet que si on m'avait versé un baquet d'eau glacé sur la tête. Entendre le nom que j'avais emprunté pour mieux piéger Ian Landry quelques jours auparavant n'était en soi pas très agréable, et j'espérais pouvoir enterrer profondément cette histoire en priant pour que personne ne le sache jamais mais quand c'était les premiers mots prononcés dans une conversation en tête-à-tête, il y avait de quoi être franchement inquiet.

\- Quoi ? fis-je d'une voix dont j'espérais avoir masqué le tremblement.

\- Iris Swan, répéta-t-il d'un ton irrité. La jeune femme qui t'a aidé lors de ton enquête à Lacosta.

\- Je sais qui elle est, répondis-je d'un ton cynique.

« Mieux que personne », me retins-je d'ajouter. Je parvenais de nouveau à respirer, mais je sentais mon cœur battre douloureusement contre mes côtes. Comment pouvait-il être aussi oppressant ?

\- Bien sûr, que tu sais. Ce qui m'agace, c'est que tu ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parle.

\- Non, je ne vois pas, mentis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, craignant de comprendre d'où venait l'expression de reproche que je croyais lire dans son regard.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques qu'elle a couru à cause de toi ? Cette jeune fille a été kidnappée, séquestrée, elle a failli être violée, simplement pour les besoins de ton enquête ? !

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, pris au dépourvu. J'avais déjà commencé à chercher comment contourner les questions gênantes à son propos, les soupçons qu'il aurait pu avoir à mon sujet, bref, à défendre mon secret bec et ongles, et me voilà accusé de... de quoi, au juste ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, répondis-je, à la fois mal à l'aise et extrêmement soulagé. Je suis arrivé avant et je l'ai neutralisé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. J'avais arraché du mur l'applique à laquelle j'étais menotté pour l'assommer de mes deux mains jointes. Il n'avait eu que le temps de commencer à me déshabiller pendant que j'étais encore drogué, avant que je reprenne le contrôle et le roue de coups bien plus que nécessaire. A ce souvenir, une vague de nausée me traversa, me faisant réaliser que ce souvenir me dégoûtait et m'effrayait vraiment plus que je le pensais. Sans doute à cause du témoignage des filles enlevées. Mais en même temps, c'était normal que cette idée m'horrifie, d'autant plus avec mon regard masculin.

\- Et si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps ? insista l'homme en sortant des verres d'un carton ouvert. Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer ?! Comment as-tu pu prendre une décision pareille ?

 _Je ne veux surtout pas imaginer_ , pensais-je en fermant les yeux malgré moi, assailli par des images écœurantes et le souvenir du récit de Pénélope, Cindy et des autres.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, murmurai-je, la gorge serrée. Il aurait fallu des mois pour avoir un angle d'attaque, et si elle ne s'était pas proposé...

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser une femme prendre des risques pareils, enfin !

\- C'était son choix, et elle avait conscience des risques qu'elle prenait ! Nous en avions parlé ensemble, et elle avait ses propres raisons de faire ça, répondis-je d'un ton cassant, sentant la colère monter. Ce n'est pas à vous de juger ça.

En m'entendant perdre mon calme après sa dernière phrase, Roy Mustang s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, encore un verre dans la main, et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je sentis un poids sur ma poitrine tandis qu'il plantait son regard dans le mien, avec ses yeux en amande d'un noir profond. J'avais l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer, et mis ça sur le compte de la situation stressante et de mes bandages trop serrés. Soutenir son regard était ardu, je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise de devoir lui cacher la vérité.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux, et traversa la pièce pour sortir une carafe d'un autre carton et la remplir d'eau. Je le suivis à bonne distance d'un pas que j'espérais nonchalant, entrevoyant une cuisine claire et spacieuse comparée au reste de l'appartement.

\- C'est vrai, après tout, c'est à toi de faire face à ta conscience, grommela l'homme en regardant l'eau remplir le récipient de verre.

\- Comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien eu à vous reprocher auprès de la gent féminine, grommelai-je en m'éloignant pour m'affaler dans un de ses fauteuils de cuir.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je te mets en garde, répondit-il d'un ton neutre que contredisait son visage un peu crispé tandis qu'il posait des dessous de verre sur la table basse en marqueterie. Les regrets peuvent être lourds à porter.

Le silence tomba après cette déclaration, laissant tout le temps à mon malaise de s'installer. Ne trouvant pas quoi répondre, je levai le nez, les mains croisées sur mes genoux, regardant le salon dans son ensemble. Le bâtiment était ancien et visiblement luxueux, si on se fiait à la décoration : les murs étaient lambrissés jusqu'à un mètre du sol environ, puis tapissés d'un tissu rouge en faux uni, et le plafond était orné de moulures. Une cheminée élégamment décorée était percée dans le mur attenant à la cuisine, et je remarquai seulement maintenant un lustre, qui, s'il n'était pas de très grande taille, restait richement décoré, tout comme les appliques qui apportaient un peu d'éclairage supplémentaire.

Dans la pièce, outre le fauteuil scandaleusement confortable dans lequel je m'étais installé près de la cheminée éteinte, se trouvait un canapé de cuir d'un brun chaud, un tapis encore roulé sur lui-même ainsi que ce qui devait être des étagères démontées, adossées au mur. Dans le coin opposé, une table et ses quatre chaises assorties faisaient rempart à un empilement spectaculaire de cartons et un vaisselier imposant. Sous l'une des deux fenêtres, je remarquai une commode à marqueterie aux formes souples, visiblement ancienne et coûteuse. Sous la deuxième fenêtre se trouvait un secrétaire au plateau de cuir orné de dorure sur lequel était posé un tableau représentant une femme vêtue de bleu, assise dans l'herbe et tenant une ombrelle. Cette image attira mon regard, peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Mustang. Enfin, dans l'angle du mur derrière moi, calé entre le renfoncement de la fenêtre et la porte donnant sur la cuisine, se trouvait un petit placard de bois laqué où trônait fièrement un tourne disque.

 

Quand mon regard retomba sur le verre d'eau que mon hôte m'avait servi, l'information était arrivée jusqu'à mon cerveau. Cet appartement n'était peut-être pas très grand, mais c'était quand même celui d'un putain de riche. Il n'y avait pas un meuble, pas un objet parmi tout ce qui traînait dans mon champ de vision, qui n'avait pas l'air précieux. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, je me sentis profondément intimidé. Il détourna le regard et lança d'un ton un peu bougon.

\- Je sais, c'est en désordre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien m'installer, depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai été très sollicité.

\- Non, votre bureau est en désordre, répondis-je spontanément. Ici, c'est...

\- Bon, assez tourné autour du pot, coupa-t-il en se redressant, je suppose que tu te doutes de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai invité ici ?

\- Pour parler de sujets sérieux, répondis-je en faisant tourner mon verre machinalement sous mes doigts. Des sujets comme nos soupçons sur l'armée, les retombées du cinquième laboratoire, les Homonculus...

\- Par exemple, répondit l'homme avec un sourire entendu. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que nous n'avons pas pu parler sérieusement depuis un moment.

\- Pas depuis cette nuit-là, en fait... murmurai-je, sentant mes yeux dériver dans le vague en repensant à l'agression de Hugues.

 

* * *

 

Ce soir-là, j'avais échappé à la vigilance du corps médical, trop impatient de tester mes nouveaux automails et heureux de pouvoir éviter l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait dans l'hôpital. Après des jours passés cloîtré, enfermé dans cette pièce vide aux murs blancs, à la merci de ceux qui s'occupaient de moi et dont je dépendais pour le moindre de mes gestes, je n'avais qu'une envie, respirer de l'air frais, marcher, et surtout, être seul. Malgré une opération pénible quelques heures auparavant, mes automails ne me faisaient pas vraiment mal, j'avais juste quelques maladresses dans mes gestes, peu habitué à ces nouveaux membres de métal. Je me disais que Winry abusait de vouloir me forcer à rester allongé pour cicatriser pendant des jours et des jours...

L'air de la ville était chargé d'effluves, le goudron tiède, la poussière, l'essence et le cambouis près des voitures, un ragoût cuisiné dans un des immeubles devant lequel je passais, l'odeur un peu âcre de la sève des arbres qui me surplombaient, et celle, moite, de la terre noire dans laquelle ils plongeaient leurs racines. Toutes ces odeurs m'assaillaient comme un feu d'artifice après l'austérité de l'hôpital qui sentait la lessive, l'alcool et les médicaments. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle intensité, et je me demandais si c'était mon hospitalisation qui m'avait rendu à ce point sensible aux odeurs à force de m'en priver.

Mes pas lents me menèrent tout naturellement jusqu'au jardin public qui se trouvait quelques rues plus loin, et quand je passai les grilles pour entrer dans le parc, le parfum en était presque étouffant. C'était cette même odeur chaude et humide, écœurante et agréable à la fois, qui régnait normalement dans les serres. A ce moment-là, je sus que mon odorat s'était aiguisé de manière anormale. Jamais je n'avais eu la tête qui tournait juste en entrant dans un jardin par une soirée d'été.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de savourer ma promenade, sans savoir que se jouaient mes dernières secondes d'insouciance. En effet, je n'avais pas fait vingt mètres le long de l'allée gravillonnée qu'un coup de feu déchira le silence, me glaçant le sang. Il se passait quelque chose. Je me mis aussitôt à courir dans la direction de laquelle venait le bruit, me sentant dans un équilibre précaire à chaque foulée, maladroit avec ma jambe fraîchement greffée. Je me retrouvai rapidement essoufflé, affaibli par mon séjour à l'hôpital.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver au bout du jardin, où se trouvait une cabine téléphonique. La scène, mal éclairée par un réverbère, me glaça le sang aussitôt que je reconnus Hugues.

Serrant son épaule ensanglantée de la main droite, il fixait d'un regard exorbité la silhouette d'une femme qui le tenait en joue avec un revolver. Il était adossé à la cabine téléphonique qui lui coupait toute retraite, et à quelques mètres à peine, son agresseur ne risquait pas de louper sa cible.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre pendant que j'accélérais, courant de toutes mes forces en entendant ce rire, le rire d'Envy, j'en étais sûr, malgré sa voix féminine. Le militaire semblait tétanisé, incapable de réagir. Et moi... j'étais trop loin.

 _Il va mourir,_ réalisai-je, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, le souffle coupé. _Je suis là et il va mourir quand même..._

Alors que le temps semblait étiré par l'urgence, mon automail se déroba brutalement sous mon poids dans une explosion de douleur, me faisant basculer. J'eus tout juste le temps de claquer des mains avant d'écraser au sol, et déraper dans les graviers, mes paumes labourant la terre tandis que la lumière bleue de ma transmutation cavalait vers l'ennemi. La silhouette commença à se retourner en entendant ma chute, mais elle avait à peine esquissé son geste quand une main de gravier le jeta à terre dans un grand bruit de détonation.

Le coup était parti.

Je relevai la tête, le front écorché, les larmes aux yeux, et vis la silhouette de Hugues s'effondrer à son tour, tombant dans la cabine dans un mouvement qui me sembla infiniment lent.

\- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGUES ! !

Le hurlement m'avait échappé en me cassant la voix. Tandis que je tentais maladroitement de me relever pour me précipiter vers la silhouette inanimée de mon ami, la douleur dans ma jambe gauche me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je m'étais blessé.

Je n'avais pas repris mon souffle quand je me pris un coup violent dans les côtes. Mon ennemi s'était relevé et venait de me frapper avec un regard noir. En levant les yeux vers lui, assailli par une terreur viscérale, je reconnu le visage de Gracia, la femme de Hugues, sans doute la personne la plus douce sur cette terre. J'étais suffoqué par l'indignation, le choc et la douleur. Impossible pour ce militaire profondément amoureux de lever la main sur une personne qui usurpait le visage de sa femme, je le connaissais assez pour en être sûr. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil vers la cabine téléphonique où le combiné se balançait au bout du fil. Mis à part ça, il n'y avait pas un mouvement, pas un bruit.

\- Ah, c'est terrible comme les humains peuvent mourir facilement, fit Envy en se grattant la tête avec un sourire moqueur, reprenant son apparence. Une balle dans la tête, et hop ! C'est fini. Pourtant, il s'en fallait de peu que tu ne le sauves. C'est bête, hein ?

Je lui envoyai un coup de poing rageur qu'il évita aisément avant de me donner un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes, me faisant valser dans les graviers. Il s'approcha en quelques sauts et me surplomba avec un sourire carnassier. Je tentai maladroitement de reculer, sentant le sol se dérober sous moi, pris au piège. Toute mon intelligence s'était évanouie, noyée par la panique animale d'être à la merci d'un monstre et le choc à l'idée que Hugues soit mort sous mes yeux.

\- Allons, ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais te tuer... tu sais bien qu'on me l'interdit. Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de te faire un peu de mal... commenta Envy en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

L'Homonculus plongea sa main pour m'attraper la tête, plantant ses doigts dans mon cuir chevelu, me tirant les cheveux. Il me gifla à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfoncer ma tête dans les graviers et la terre. Je fermai les yeux, sentant le sable me rentrer dans le nez et la bouche, les cailloux écorcher ma peau. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et c'est dans un sursaut d'instinct que je claquai des mains avant d'en frapper le sol. Une nuée de lames jaillirent alors, transperçant le corps d'Envy de part en part à plusieurs endroits. J'avais senti le répit et m'étais échappé de ses mains, en rampant aussi vite que je le pouvais malgré la douleur sourde de mes côtes et celle, intense, qui vrillait ma jambe et m'empêchait de me relever malgré mes tentatives. Tandis que je crachais le sable que j'avais dans la bouche, je tentai de prendre le dessus sur ma terreur.

Je l'entendis bouger derrière moi et me sentis trembler en entendant les lames se briser, avant qu'une nouvelle volée de coups ne s'abatte sur moi, plus virulente que la précédente. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus qu'encaisser, ma jambe ne répondait plus et mon bras métallique suffisait à peine à protéger ma tête, j'avais le souffle coupé par les coups dans le ventre et les côtes. J'avais beau l'avoir entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me tuer, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu en réchapper. Je n'arrivais pas à me défendre, je n'avais rien pu faire pour Hugues, je n'avais plus aucune force, plus aucune intelligence. Plus rien que de la peur.

 

* * *

 

\- Fullmetal ?

Je sursautai, revenant brutalement au présent. Là où j'étais maintenant, je ne risquais rien. Enfin, je risquais « juste » que mon supérieur découvre un secret particulièrement honteux, mais mis à part ça… j'étais en sécurité.

\- Excusez-moi, Colonel, j'étais distrait, répondis-je en me redressant avant de boire mon verre pour masquer ma gène.

Quelles expressions étaient passées sur mon visage pendant que je m'étais laissé envahir par ce souvenir ? Je devais avoir l'air ridicule… pourtant, il ne se moqua pas.

\- J'ai vu ça, fit-il simplement.

\- Je repensais à la nuit où Hugues a été attaqué.

\- Je sais.

Il avait répondu d'une voix assurée et paisible. Dans cet appartement luxueux, il semblait parfaitement dans son élément, tout droit sorti d'une photo d'art. Je me sentais gauche face à lui. Je savais qu'il attendait de moi que j'en dise plus sur les Homonculus, car la dernière fois, je n'avais fait qu'évoquer le sujet dans les grandes lignes. La conversation avait été mouvementée, et nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps ce jour-là. Et beaucoup de questions se posaient, sur ceux qui contrôlaient le laboratoire, le degré d'implication des Homonculus dans l'armée, l'attaque de Hugues, la présence de Scar dans le cinquième laboratoire...

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Scar ? demandai-je d'un ton hésitant.

\- Pas depuis la dernière fois que nous en avons parlé. On va dire que c'est une bonne chose.

\- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, répondis-je d'un ton évasif.

Mustang s'adossa dans son canapé et s'étira, avant de me jeter un regard sérieux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour qu'on reste en silence à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, alors parle-moi de ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de raconter la dernière fois.

\- Bien, Colonel, répondis-je d'un ton un peu guindé tout en cherchant par où commencer. Je vous avais parlé des Homonculus. Ils semblent immortels, et ont des pouvoirs qui leurs sont propres. Envy, qui a attaqué Hugues, a le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Son apparence habituelle est celle d'un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs. Lust, c'est une très belle femme, qui porte le tatouage des Homonculus sur son décolleté, et qui peut transformer ses doigts en de longues lames extrêmement coupantes. Gluttony est... honnêtement, assez difforme, petit et gros, avec des bras trop longs. Il peut manger à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, y compris du métal. Et... Juliet Douglas.

\- La secrétaire du Généralissime.

\- Oui. Sur elle, je ne sais rien. C'est Hugues qui la soupçonnait.

\- Ça, je l'avais bien compris. Sur les autres, que sais-tu de plus ?

\- Gluttony porte son tatouage d'Homonculus sur la langue, et Envy... il est sur la cuisse gauche. Ah, et ils ont tous les yeux pourpres, pour ne pas dire violet. Sinon, ils méprisent les humains, et pour autant que j'aie pu le voir, ils ne peuvent pas pratiquer l'alchimie. Tout laisse à penser que quelqu'un les dirige dans l'ombre, Envy a dit plus d'une fois qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me tuer... Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas l'envie qui l'en manque.

\- Je vois. C'est lui qui t'avait mis dans cet état, l'autre fois ?

\- Oui, marmonnai-je.

J'avais presque oublié que quand Mustang était arrivé à l'hôpital, j'étais encore couvert de poussière et de sang, assis au chevet de Hugues. Rétrospectivement, je devais avoir l'air complètement miteux après ce combat inégal et la nuit blanche qui avait suivi, perclus de douleur à cause de la connectique défaillante de mon automail.

Chassant ce mauvais souvenir, je me concentrai de nouveau mon attention sur la discussion, nos hypothèses et nos soupçons. Il fallait chercher des pistes et enquêter, trouver des indices. Je ne doutais pas de la capacité de Mustang à se faire apprécier par ses supérieurs, il était passé maître dans cet art, avec ce mélange d'efficacité, d'arrogance et d'obéissance aux supérieurs. Avec un peu d'immoralité, il espérait être mis au parfum des plus sombres secrets qui se tramaient dans l'armée. Et pour cela, il valait mieux que l'on ait l'air de se haïr et d'être en désaccord permanent. Je comprenais mieux son comportement en public lors de nos dernières rencontres avec ces cartes en main.

\- Ah, mais j'y pense, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, je t'ai servi de l'eau, mais tu voudras peut-être quelque chose de mieux. Que dirais-tu d'un whisky ou d'un gin ? proposa-t-il en se levant.

\- Je dirais que je n'ai que quinze ans, ce qui n'est pas un âge pour boire de l'alcool.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Une bière ?

\- Colonel... fis-je avec un regard blasé.

\- Allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est à peine de l'alcool ! se défendit-t-il.

\- … Après tout, j'étais loin d'être irréprochable pendant ma mission à Lacosta, abdiquai-je avec un geste de main désabusé. Allons-y pour une bière.

Mustang disparut quelques instants dans la cuisine pour aller chercher à boire, et je me rendis compte à ce moment-là seulement qu'il ne s'était pas moqué de moi et de ma taille une seule fois depuis mon arrivée. Comme quoi, sa compagnie pouvait presque être agréable quand il n'y avait pas d'éléments extérieurs. Il ramena deux bouteilles de bière qu'il posa sur la table basse après avoir sorti deux nouveaux bocks de son tiroir. En le regardant faire, je me demandais comment il pouvait être aussi soigneux et plein de goût chez lui quand on voyait l'anarchie qui régnait généralement dans son bureau mais comme je trouvais reposant qu'il ne se moque pas de moi, je choisis d'en faire autant, et versai de la bière dans mon verre avant de la boire, agréablement surpris par son goût un peu fruité.

\- … J'ai parlé à Shiezka, annonçai-je. Je pense qu'elle a compris les enjeux de son silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- D'avoir l'air stupide aux yeux de l'armée, et de ne parler qu'à vous et moi des découvertes qu'elle pourrait faire dans les dossiers sur lesquels elle travaille.

\- Je vois. Et comment tu as réussi à la convaincre alors qu'elle me déteste ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je vous faisais confiance.

\- Oh. Je suis touché, fit-il d'un ton un peu moqueur. Et ça a marché ?

\- La suite nous le dira, répondis-je, piqué au vif.

\- Bon, de mon côté, j'ai tout fait pour me faire bien voir par mes supérieurs hiérarchiques depuis mon arrivée, mais c'est un travail de longue haleine. Par contre, j'ai lu le rapport d'enquête que Hugues et son équipe avaient rédigé sur le cinquième laboratoire. Le corps de Zolf Kimblee n'a apparemment pas été retrouvé dans les ruines du bâtiment. S'il est encore en vie, comme je le pense, tu dois t'en méfier comme de la peste.

\- Qui est Zolf Kimblee ?

\- Il était Alchimiste d'Etat pendant la révolte d'Ishbal. L'alchimiste écarlate. Pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, c'est le pire taré que la terre ai jamais porté. Et je pèse mes mots. Cet homme avait une technique qui consistait à transformer les corps humains en bombes à retardement. Il aimait tellement faire exploser des gens qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas toujours de savoir s'ils étaient alliés ou ennemis. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas sans raison qu'ils l'avaient emprisonné aussitôt la guerre finie.

\- Et cet homme est en liberté maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, probablement.

\- Je tâcherai de faire attention si j'ai des pistes qui l'impliquent.

\- De mon côté, je resterai attentif au moindre indice à son sujet, je tâcherai de te tenir au courant.

\- Merci.

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de bière avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Une question me taraudait.

\- Est-ce que Hawkeye sait, pour Hugues ? demandai-je en me resservant de la bière.

\- Hawkeye ? Euh, non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pour l'instant, c'est entre toi et moi.

\- Ah... j'aurais cru, répondis-je, désarçonné. Je veux dire, c'est un peu votre bras droit.

\- Oui... Sur le coup, je ne voulais vraiment pas prendre de risques, c'était trop dangereux, et après… c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle en privé pour lui parler des derniers événements.

\- Je pourrais lui en parler, si vous voulez, proposai-je.

\- Je... Toi ?! fit-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds, me rappelant que personne ne savait que je logeais actuellement chez elle et que nous ne semblions absolument pas proches aux yeux des autres. Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je le lui dise moi-même, elle serait en droit de mal le prendre dans le cas contraire.

\- Ah. Je vois, fis-je poliment.

C'était un petit peu comme quand Al m'avait fait part de sa colère quand il avait réalisé que depuis notre arrivée à l'hôpital, finalement... je n'avais pas cessé de lui cacher des choses, sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la transmutation ratée, sur ce que nous avions traversé depuis, sur les Homonculus, l'armée... J'avais gardé le silence à ces sujets parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il redécouvre ces horreurs. C'était un sentiment normal de vouloir épargner ses proches.

A ce moment-là, je me demandai quel genre de relation ils pouvaient avoir en dehors de leur travail ? Étaient-ils très proches ? Pouvait-on les considérer comme étant des amis ? De simples collègues ? Ou plus... ?

Je chassai de mon esprit ces questions déplacées et bus ma bière à même le goulot sous le regard désabusé de mon supérieur, avant de reprendre la conversation. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant que Mustang parle à Hawkeye, c'était plutôt moi qui était dans une situation incongrue. S'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de changement de sexe, jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais mis les pieds chez elle, et j'en avais pleinement conscience. J'avais été agréablement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle elle m'avait accueilli, et les discussions pleines de liberté que nous avions pu avoir ensemble et maintenant, je devais aussi lui dissimuler que j'étais passé chez Roy Mustang avant de rentrer à son appartement. Quand on ajoutait tout cela à mes cachotteries précédentes, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de secrets pour une seule personne.

Je lançai un petit soupir en reposant ma bière vide. Il commençait à être tard, mais bien que nous ayons fait le tour de ce que nous pouvions dire ce jour-là, nous étions restions assis à sa table à échanger quelques mots un peu mélancoliques. C'était sans doute à moi de me lever et prendre congé. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi je m'attardais autant alors que depuis plusieurs heures, je ne rêvais que d'enlever les bandages qui me cisaillaient la poitrine et prendre une bonne douche chaude. Prenant conscience de l'absurdité de cette situation, je me levai alors d'une manière qui devait avoir l'air particulièrement abrupte, faisant presque sursauter mon hôte.

\- Je devrais y aller, répondis-je d'un ton un peu guindé. Il est déjà tard, je ne voudrais pas déranger alors que vous voulez sûrement manger.

\- Tu ne déranges pas, Fullmetal, répondit-il d'un ton placide.

\- Je pense qu'on m'attend, répondis-je d'un ton d'excuse, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas te retenir bien longtemps, fit-il en se levant. Attends juste un instant.

Tandis que je remettais mes chaussures, il s'avança jusqu'à son secrétaire et sorti une feuille et un crayon d'un de ses tiroirs pour y griffonner quelque chose. Il me tendit ensuite le papier ou était écrit une suite de chiffres.

\- Mon nouveau numéro. N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as du nouveau, ou même à passer. Maintenant, tu sais où c'est. Et surtout ne le perds pas, je n'ai pas envie que n'importe qui ait mes coordonnées.

\- Je ferai attention, promis-je en prenant ce papier de ma main droite. Merci.

Le silence revint, nous laissant tous les deux debout face à face dans cette grande pièce désordonnée.

\- Je... j'y vais, bafouillai-je après un instant de flottement, me dirigeant vers la porte. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, Fullmetal.

Je tournai la poignée et me retrouvai dans le couloir obscur, cherchai à tâtons la lumière, puis descendis les escaliers sous le même éclairage tamisé. Une fois sorti dans la cour où l'air s'était rafraîchi, je poussai ce qui semblait être un soupir de soulagement avant de repartir en direction de l'immeuble où logeait Hawkeye. Quelques rues plus loin, je rejoignis la voie de tramway. En arrivant là, je vis que l'un d'entre eux arrivait et courut pour sauter dedans. Je serais rentré plus vite. En regardant défiler les bâtiments et les flaques de lumière des réverbères, je songeai à cette soirée. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, je n'avais pas appris grand-chose. Il faut dire, c'était à moi d'informer Mustang, puisque Hugues n'avait pas eu le bon goût de lui faire part de tous les derniers événements avant cette fameuse soirée. Je repensai à l'homme que j'avais laissé dans son salon luxueux, qui ne s'était pour ainsi dire pas moqué de moi durant la soirée, je songeai à la solitude qu'il devait éprouver à avoir perdu son meilleur ami, et me sentis étrangement triste.

J'avais passé de nombres années à détester et redouter mon supérieur hiérarchique, non sans raison puisqu'il ne se privait pas de m'humilier mais alors que jusque-là, je ne le connaissais que comme étant un homme manipulateur et particulièrement cynique, je me rendis brutalement compte, de manière certaine et limpide, qu'il devait se sentir terriblement seul.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Des jours nostalgiques (Alphonse)

 

**Chapitre 19 : Des jours nostalgiques (Alphonse)**

\- Winry ? Tu as un moment ?

\- Pas maintenant, Al, marmonna-elle, une vis coincée entre les dents.

Je poussai un infime soupir et restai sur le pas de la porte à la regarder travailler. Elle était penchée sur son atelier, en train de remonter une main mécanique. L'homme à qui elle appartenait avait eu son automail détruit quand l'essieu d'une charrette s'était brisé, lui tombant dessus. Il était donc venu la voir trois jours auparavant, peu après qu'Edward m'ait appelé pour dire qu'il était de retour à Central. Winry et moi avions l'intention de revenir le voir à la capitale, mais ce travail lui était tombé dessus, et depuis, j'hésitais à partir seul.

En vérité, je n'en n'avais pas très envie. Je me sentais en décalage avec le reste du monde, et l'idée de me séparer de Winry, même avec la perspective de retrouver mon frère, me faisait craindre de perdre pied. J'avais l'impression d'être en permanence hors de la réalité, et je ressentais le besoin de me raccrocher au moindre élément familier pour me rassurer. Et puis, depuis sa transformation, je n'arrivais plus à me sentir parfaitement à l'aise en présence d'Edward, et je lui en voulais encore d'avoir voulu me cacher un pan entier de ma vie.

J'avais l'impression d'être une gêne pour lui, impression confirmée par l'ordre de son supérieur de partir à Lacosta sans moi. Bon sang, que je détestais cet homme ! Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre d'avoir une dent contre quelqu'un, en général, on me reprochait plutôt d'être trop gentil. Mais le regard qu'il m'avait adressé, et la froideur horrible avec laquelle il avait parlé à mon frère… Rien que d'y penser, ça me hérissait le poil.

J'aurais voulu qu'Edward lui désobéisse et me dise de l'accompagner en dépit de ses avertissements, mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Malheureusement, et c'était sans doute le plus vexant dans l'histoire, étant donné mon apparence d'enfant et la nature de la ville dans laquelle il était parti en mission, j'aurais sans doute été réellement gênant. Affronter cette idée était un peu humiliant, mais il valait mieux être lucide et admettre que finalement, c'était encore à Resembool que j'avais le plus ma place. D'un autre côté, Winry m'avait manqué, et le fait de la revoir était assez réconfortant.

Bon, aussi réconfortant que peut l'être une mécanicienne caractérielle qui passe ses journées à travailler. Les incidents à Resembool s'étaient multipliés en son absence, et Pinako était restée alitée plusieurs jours, l'obligeant à travailler d'arrache-pied pour rattraper son retard.

\- Tu es encore là ? s'étonna la blonde en se retournant vers moi, réalisant que j'étais resté à la regarder.

\- Euh, oui, bafouillai-je, maladroitement.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Tu devrais voir à l'étage si Pinako n'a pas besoin de ton aide, fit l'adolescente, de nouveau absorbée par son travail.

\- Tu as raison, marmonnai-je avant de me détourner et remonter les marches à contrecœur.

 _Ce n'est pas Pinako que j'ai envie d'aider,_ pensai-je amèrement. Et en passant, la connaissant, je doutais qu'elle ait réellement besoin de moi. Par acquis de conscience, je passai tout de même la voir, et elle me répondit d'un ton impatient qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi quand tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était réinstaller une prothèse.

Cela me rappela de mauvais souvenirs, qui m'envahirent brutalement.

* * *

C'était à l'hôpital, quelques jours après les accidents du cinquième laboratoire, alors que mon frère était au plus bas. J'avais supplié Winry de la laisser l'aider pour l'opération de réinstallation des automails d'Edward, et elle m'avait rembarré avec persévérance, invoquant toute une série de raisons que j'avais repoussées maladroitement. La remarque la plus blessante avait sans doute été celle portant sur mon jeune âge, et je m'étais indigné en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi quand elle avait réalisé et posé des automails pour Edward la première fois.

Malgré ma persévérance, cette discussion s'était soldée par une dispute et un refus ferme et définitif. Après l'opération, à laquelle je n'avais pas assisté, nous nous étions murés dans un silence boudeur que Ross, la militaire qui nous avait ressortis du cinquième laboratoire quelque temps auparavant, avait tenté de briser en vain, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière nous apprenne la disparition d'Edward, et que la panique nous fasse oublier nos différends.

Nous étions partis à sa recherche en catastrophe, et l'avions retrouvé roué de coups par un ennemi qui s'était enfui en laissant derrière lui mon frère bien cabossé et la silhouette inanimée de Hugues baignant dans son sang. Une vision de cauchemar qui n'avait pas fini de me hanter.

J'étais resté figé d'horreur, regardant mon frère ramper vers la cabine pour se pencher vers le corps de notre ami et se raccrocher au combiné téléphonique, sans parvenir à assimiler réellement ce qui se passait. Je m'étais senti envahi par un immense choc face à la scène, un trop-plein d'émotions avait pesé sur moi, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Winry m'avait dépassé en courant pour le rejoindre que j'étais sorti de ma léthargie en tentant maladroitement de les aider.

* * *

Pinako ne pouvait pas deviner tout ce que sa réponse sèche à ma proposition de l'aider avait pu faire remonter, et même si je me sentais affreusement mal, je savais qu'il était inutile de lui en vouloir. Alors, après avoir essuyé ce nouveau refus, je sortis de la maison pour aller m'asseoir sur la barrière qui séparait le bâtiment du chemin. Je me gavai les yeux de ce paysage merveilleusement verdoyant, de ces collines généreuses où on voyait de nombreux troupeaux de mouton paître ici et là.

C'était là où j'avais grandi et fait les quatre cent coups, je connaissais ce paysage par cœur, mais après mon séjour à Central entre les murs blancs de l'hôpital, cette région me paraissait soudainement incroyable. Ce ciel dégagé, ce bocage qui s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde, ces nuances de vert intense, ce silence bercé par le vent...

Cet ennui...

Je ne me sentais plus être un enfant, et les journées passées à essayer d'attraper les sauterelles, à grimper aux arbres et à patouiller dans les ruisseaux étaient passées depuis longtemps. Les derniers événements avaient donné un goût amer à tous ces souvenirs et avait brisé quelque chose… Mais hormis ces jeux, je n'avais rien à faire ici. Winry et Pinako avaient leur routine et étaient tout à fait habituées à se débrouiller par elles-mêmes, me faisant sentir gênant, qu'elles le veuillent ou non. Edward n'était pas là, et les gens dans le village me paraissaient tous plus lointains les uns que les autres. Je réalisais que j'avais vécu mon enfance dans une bulle avec Winry, mon frère et nos familles respectives.

Bien sûr, j'étais allé à l'école, je connaissais tout le monde au moins de vue, mais... Cela faisait tellement longtemps pour eux que j'étais parti qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à me dire. Ceux avec qui j'avais passé des jours sur les bancs de l'école faisaient au moins une tête de plus que moi, avaient la voix grave et commençaient même, pour certains, à avoir du poil au menton. Je ne pouvais même pas leur raconter nos dernières aventures, puisque je n'en avais aucun souvenir et que je n'aurais fait que recracher des récits qu'on m'avait rapportés, avec leurs imprécisions et leurs lacunes.

Et visiblement, j'avais quelque chose d'effrayant. Sans doute que moi aussi, si je me retrouvais face à quelqu'un qui avait rajeuni de quatre ans et avait perdu ses souvenirs, je me serais senti très mal à l'aise.

Moi qui espérais trouver un peu de réconfort dans mon séjour à Resembool, je me sentais plus seul que jamais. Le seul espoir qui me restait, celui de retrouver les murs familiers de ma maison, s'était aussi envolé peu après mon arrivée ici...

* * *

En arrivant devant le terrain où il ne restait plus que des ruines calcinées envahies par le lierre et les herbes hautes, j'avais découvert à mes dépends qu'Edward et moi avions choisi de brûler la maison dans laquelle nous avions grandi lors de notre départ. « Parce que nous ne pouvions aller que de l'avant. » Quelle ironie pour moi, qui étais resté bloqué en arrière. Bien sûr, quand je m'étais retrouvé seul devant ces ruines flanquées de l'énorme marronnier qui jouxtait la maison, je n'avais eu aucun moyen de savoir quelle était la raison de cette disparition.

Je m'étais contenté d'arpenter les anciennes pièces au milieu des herbes folles, des ronces et des orties. Il restait quelques poutres maîtresses qui n'avaient pas fini de brûler et s'étaient effondrées en travers, maintenant envahies par les termites et le lichen, progressivement en train de se désagréger tandis que la nature reprenait ses droits, quelques pans de mur dégradés par le temps, les tomettes de terre cuite qui dallaient l'entrée, noircies par le feu et descellées par les plantes qui s'y frayaient un chemin. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, mais je connaissais tellement cette maison par cœur que je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour me figurer l'endroit où les murs se dressaient auparavant, les meubles et tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Pour les autres, ça faisait bien trois ans que les lieux avaient disparu… mais dans mes souvenirs, j'y étais il y a moins d'un mois. Je me remémorais parfaitement la couleur du papier peint du salon et du bureau inoccupé de papa, la déchirure à droite du tableau sur le mur de l'entrée, le carreau fendu dans le carrelage de la cuisine, le nombre de marches dans l'escalier, la boîte à biscuits de Maman...

Tout cela, on me l'avait enlevé. On me l'avait enlevé une première fois quand elle était morte, et que plusieurs objets avaient été vendus pour payer ses obsèques, et on me l'avait enlevé de nouveau quand cette maison avait brûlé. Alors je m'étais adossé à l'empilement de poutres branlantes, contre l'amoncellement de pierres qui avait été la cheminée de la cuisine, et je m'étais recroquevillé pour pleurer en silence, presque avalé par la verdure piquante qui envahissait le peu qui restait de mes souvenirs d'enfance.

J'étais chassé du présent comme de mes souvenirs, et tout me montrait que je n'avais pas de place, nulle part. J'étais resté à pleurer des heures, jusqu'à ce que Den, le chien de la famille Rockbell, me trouve et me lèche les bras, suivit de Winry, quelques minutes plus tard. En me voyant, elle avait compris sans que je dise quoi que ce soit. Elle m'avait ordonné de rentrer d'une voix douce en me prenant par l'épaule, et Pinako et elle m'avaient raconté aussi précisément que possible leurs souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. J'avais les bras et les jambes couvertes d'écorchures et de piqûres après avoir traîné dans les orties et les ronces, et la douleur, d'abord effacée par le choc de ma découverte, était revenue dans la nuit, m'empêchant de fermer l'œil.

* * *

Depuis cette soirée, j'errais, sans but réel, traversant les journées comme un fantôme. Tout ce que j'attendais, c'était que Winry ou Edward me demandent de l'aide. Mais elle se passait très bien de moi, et pour lui... j'étais une gêne. Quand j'avais découvert tout ce qu'il m'avait caché, à quel point il m'avait menti, je m'étais senti profondément en colère. Qu'il évite de parler de ce qui s'était passé il y a des années, je pouvais encore le comprendre même si c'était terriblement frustrant d'ignorer son propre passé, mais me maintenir dans l'ignorance d'événements en cours, surtout aussi importants, ça, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à l'accepter. Quand, après notre départ de Central, Winry m'avait annoncé ce qui s'était réellement passé durant l'enterrement de Hugues, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser qu'ils m'aient caché une chose pareille, qu'il ait fait le choix de me tenir à l'écart.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point je lui en voulais, à quel point je me sentais trahi… mais malgré tout, il me manquait alors quand nous étions au téléphone, j'éprouvais un mélange de soulagement et de nostalgie. Je le savais malgré mon jeune âge : rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Jamais nous ne pourrions être aussi proches que nous l'étions avant cette fameuse transmutation. La différence d'âge et tous ces souvenirs que j'aurais dû partager avec lui formaient un fossé infranchissable entre nous. Je me disais que quelque part, il m'en voulait un peu d'avoir oublié, tout comme moi, je lui en voulais d'avoir été transformé. L'idée qu'il soit devenu une fille, c'était tellement...

\- Rhah, ça m'énerve ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton rageur.

 

Je me penchai en arrière et me laissai pendre à la barrière, tête en bas, tenu par les genoux et les pieds, comme nous le faisions souvent étant enfants. Le sexe de quelqu'un, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses qui était censé changer. Cette idée me mettait très mal à l'aise, et je ne comprenais pas par quel miracle Winry avait accepté cette idée avec un simple haussement d'épaules. J'exagérais à peine. Un sursaut de surprise, trois questions, et elle avait repris ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais le nez dans les herbes, et l'odeur de la terre vaguement humide m'enveloppait doucement. Comme le sang me montait à la tête, je me remis à l'endroit. Il fallait que je marche, que je fasse quelque chose. Je voyais bien que je tournais en rond, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi faire. Je n'arrivais même pas à décider à aller à Central-City sans que Winry m'accompagne. Mais je ne me voyais pas voyager sans compagnie, ni me retrouver seul avec Edward, avec qui je risquais fort de me disputer dès les retrouvailles. Ça me désolait de me voir aussi faible et indécis, surtout quand je pensais à tout ce que mon frère affrontait, seul. Je sentis que quelque chose de chaud poussait ma jambe et baissai les yeux. Den était à mes pieds, quêtant une caresse ou une promenade. Ce chien savait toujours venir me voir au moment où je me morfondais le plus on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des humains.

Je sautai au pied de la barrière, lui offris une caresse, et partis me balader dans les champs les plus dégagés où il me suivit à pas tranquilles. Le ciel était parsemé de quelques nuages blancs filant sous le vent qui faisait claquer ma chemise et briller les herbes par vagues successives. Les blés étaient dorés, prêts à être récoltés, les moutons s'étaient chargés de laine pour se préparer à l'hiver, et il faisait encore beau même si le temps un peu plus frais annonçait déjà l'automne à venir. Le soleil baissait, couvrant le paysage d'une lumière orangée qui embellissait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Quand je marchais d'un pas vif, j'arrivais à oublier un peu mes préoccupations et savourer vraiment la beauté des lieux. En tout cas, tant que je ne croisais personne. Je revins au bout d'environ une heure d'absence, et fus accueilli par une Winry qui courait vers moi.

\- Al, où tu étais passé ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- J'étais parti me promener, marmonnai-je.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir, quand même, je me suis inquiétée ! En plus, Edward a appelé il y a une dizaine de minutes. Il voulait te parler.

\- Ah, mince ! lâchai-je, déçu.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le rappeler, il a laissé un numéro.

\- Oh.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot de plus et me précipitai dans la maison pour téléphoner à mon frère. Pinako me tendit le bout de papier en me voyant passer et je l'attrapai au vol, impatient d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je décrochai et annonçai le numéro que je voulais joindre à la standardiste. La tonalité résonna deux ou trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

\- Allô ? fit une voix féminine qui me prit au dépourvu. Quartier Général de Central-city, j'écoute.

\- Allô ? Euh... Je... Est-ce que Edward est ici ? bafouillai-je.

\- Edward... ? fit-elle d'un ton interrogatif, attendant visiblement plus d'explications.

\- Edward Elric.

\- Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je.

\- Je l'appelle et je vous le passe dès qu'il arrive.

 _Le Fullmetal Alchemist... Je m'y_ _ferai_ _jamais..._ pensai-je, étonné pendant les quelques minutes de silence, avant qu'une voix beaucoup plus familière résonne au bout du fil.

\- Allô, Al ?

\- Ed ! Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va pas trop mal. J'ai eu des soucis pour écrire mon rapport de mission, mais je suis arrivé au bout, et là, je suis libre comme l'air ! Comme ça avait l'air un peu compliqué pour toi et Winry de venir à Central, je me suis dit que le mieux serait de vous rejoindre.

\- Bonne idée ! On pourra passer un peu de temps tranquille, comme ça ! répondis-je en sentant mon regard s'illuminer comme malgré moi à l'idée de le revoir.

\- Oui, je voulais prendre le temps de discuter posément avec toi, par rapport aux derniers événements. Je n'ai pas pu prendre assez de recul, et j'ai fait des choses que je regrette...

\- Comme me mentir sur les événements concernant Hugues ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu acide.

\- Comme... ça, oui, soupira-t-il. Tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Oui, soufflai-je. Je t'en veux de m'avoir mis de côté. Je sais que tu veux me protéger et que la situation n'était vraiment pas simple, mais je me sens ridicule. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches toujours des choses maintenant.

\- Je comprends... Je suis désolé.

Le silence s'appesantit, me laissant l'estomac noué. Une partie de moi soupirait « oh non, encore ! » en constatant que, comme à chaque fois que nous nous parlions, l'un ou l'autre finissait par sortir une réplique acide qui nous mettait mal à l'aise. Était-ce vraiment si difficile d'être une seule et même famille ?

\- Écoute, Al, tu as tout à fait raison... La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus... Même la manière dont j'ai résolu l'enquête de Lacosta, je te la raconterai. D'accord ?

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Je ne te cacherai plus rien, répondit mon frère d'un ton particulièrement solennel.

 _C'est dingue comme cette simple phrase me fait du bien_ , pensai-je, me sentant réchauffé par cette promesse, ce lien qu'Edward essayer de conserver.

\- Merci. De mon côté, je tâcherai de faire preuve de maturité... Pour une fois.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas autant, Al.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu désabusé. Les journées sont longues, Winry et Pinako sont très occupées, et moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...

\- Oh… J'imagine que tu dois t'emmerder comme un rat mort depuis tout ce temps !

\- Oui, un peu, avouai-je, jetant un coup d'œil coupable à Winry et Pinako qui parlaient à mi-voix. à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais... oui.

\- Elles m'ont pas entendu, hein ? souffla-t-il d'un ton faussement inquiet, m'arrachant un petit rire. Bon, en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je prends le premier train demain matin pour vous rejoindre, dans vingt-quatre heures, tu auras des nouvelles particulièrement honteuses à te mettre sous la dent.

\- Ça marche ! Je te dis à demain alors !

\- A demain !

Il raccrocha, me laissant avec un large sourire à cette idée, et vis que les deux autres me regardaient maintenant avec attention.

\- A demain ? Il rentre demain ? demanda Winry d'un ton presque fébrile.

\- Oui, apparemment, il n'a pas de mission en ce moment, du coup il a décidé de rentrer nous retrouver.

\- Eh bien ! Edward qui rentre à Resembool alors que son automail n'est même pas cassé, ça serait une première, ergota Pinako en mâchouillant le bout de sa pipe, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Enfin, rien ne prouve qu'il n'est pas cassé, fis-je remarquer, tout en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance vu les nouvelles qu'il nous avait transmises.

\- Ah non, hein ! J'ai toujours des clients qui attendent, il ne va pas ENCORE me faire bosser toute la nuit parce qu'il traîne n'importe où ! s'exclama la jeune fille, prête à monter sur ses grands chevaux.

\- Winry, calme-toi, c'est juste une blague ! annonçai-je. Edward va très bien, ses automails aussi ! Il rentre demain nous voir, c'est tout.

\- Mouais. J'y crois pas trop, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux. Ça n'est pas son genre.

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quelquefois, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Malgré ces remarques, rien ne put entamer ma bonne humeur à l'idée de le retrouver. J'étais content d'avoir pu parler avec lui aujourd'hui, et sa promesse m'avait fait chaud au cœur, rendant la situation infiniment plus simple à mes yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'une fois qu'il serait là avec nous, mes questionnements prendraient fin tout naturellement. C'était peut-être un peu naïf de ma part, mais je n'allais pas me saper le moral alors que je me sentais enfin de bonne humeur. La soirée passa étrangement vite après ces journées interminables. En même temps, j'avais toujours vécu avec Edward à mes côtés, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'en être séparé soit aussi désagréable. Alors cette nuit-là, quand j'allais me coucher, je savourai l'idée de le retrouver, et m'endormis avec un sentiment de soulagement.

* * *

Ce sentiment fut de courte durée, quand le lendemain matin, peu de temps après mon réveil, Edward téléphona de nouveau. Etant seul dans la pièce, en train de boire un reste de thé, je me levai pour décrocher le combiné et répondre, m'attendant à entendre quelqu'un demandant un rendez-vous de maintenance de mécanique.

\- Allô ?

\- Allô, Al ? C'est Ed.

\- Mmoui ? marmonnai-je, encore endormi. Bonjour…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, j'ai hâte que tu arrives, ça va me faire du bien de te voir.

Winry, qui s'était sans doute précipitée depuis son atelier pour répondre au téléphone, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en comprenant que je parlais à Edward.

\- Euh... Al...

Le ton contrit qu'avait mon frère me mit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

\- Ed ? Il y a un problème ?

\- En fait, une mission m'est tombée dessus hier soir, après mon appel.

\- Oh non... murmurai-je. Et tu ne peux pas rentrer ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas pouvoir, c'est assez… urgent... bredouilla mon frère, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

\- Et personne ne peut accomplir cette mission à ta place ? Il y a pourtant des centaines de militaires à Central !

\- Non... Il faut que je le fasse.

\- Pourquoi toi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un tueur en série en cavale, et que je le connais.

Sa dernière phrase annula ma colère et me gela les entrailles. Winry, qui était allée jusqu'à l'évier se servir un verre d'eau, croisa mon regard et compris que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Elle s'approcha un peu.

\- Comment ça, tu le connais ?

\- Je me suis déjà battu contre lui, et je sais des choses à son sujet dont je ne peux pas informer l'armée mais qui seront utiles pour le combattre. Je suis particulièrement bien placé pour le retrouver et l'emprisonner.

\- Mais... maismaismais... C'est super dangereux !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai vu d'autres ! Il ne me fait pas peur.

\- Edward, fait attention à toi... murmurai-je, profondément angoissé. S'il t'arrive un malheur, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie de ne pas être à tes côtés.

Winry s'était arrêtée à côté de moi, son verre à la main, visiblement inquiète de m'entendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien ! s'exclama la voix familière de mon frère, un peu embarrassé. Je te le promets.

\- … Quel est le nom de ce tueur en série ?

\- Quoi ? !

\- Comment veux-tu que je croie tes promesses si tu ne les tiens pas ? demandai-je d'un ton agacé. Commence par ne pas me cacher ce genre de choses : quel est le nom de ce tueur en série ?

\- C'est Barry le Boucher, énonça-t-il après une grande inspiration.

J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé juste derrière moi et me retournai vivement.

\- Winry ?

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux choqués et venait de lâcher le verre d'eau qu'elle tenait à la main. Il avait explosé en mille morceaux qui s'étaient éparpillés tout autour de nous. Après une seconde de flottement, elle m'arracha le téléphone des mains sans me le demander.

\- Edward ? Barry le Boucher est en liberté ? ! demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Apparemment.

Je me rendis compte que sa voix était parfaitement audible même si je ne tenais plus le combiné près de mon oreille. Winry avait donc tout entendu de notre échange.

\- Mais il n'était pas sensé être en prison ? Il n'était pas sensé être exécuté il y a trois ans ? !

\- Si, soupira mon frère.

\- Mais alors comment... ?

\- Le cinquième laboratoire, résuma mon frère.

\- Oh.

\- Enfin, c'est ma supposition personnelle, évidemment, la thèse officielle de l'armée est que c'est un copycat. Falman avait travaillé sur l'enquête, il dit que la manière de procéder est exactement la même qu'à l'époque. Je n'ai pas vraiment de preuves, mais...

\- Tu dois le retrouver, ordonna Winry d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, je dois le retrouver, le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et en tirer toutes les informations que je peux.

\- Bonne chance, Ed. Fais attention à toi. Et surtout, tiens-nous au courant. Je te repasse Al.

\- Ah, je suis désolé, j'aurais bien voulu, mais Falman m'appelle, il faut que j'y aille. On va enquêter dans le quartier où c'est arrivé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rappelle aussi vite que possible pour vous tenir au courant.

\- Ah, d'accord. Bon courage, alors.

La tonalité lui répondit. Edward avait raccroché, visiblement très pressé. Et moi, j'étais inquiet de ce que je venais d'apprendre et profondément déçu d'avoir vu ma discussion avec mon frère écourtée aussi brutalement. Je jetai un regard un peu jaloux à Winry qui se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle baissa les yeux vers moi et pris une mine contrite.

\- … Désolée.

\- C'est pas grave, mentis-je.

* * *

Je restai morose toute la matinée. Le temps s'était couvert dans la nuit et ne se prêtait plus trop à des promenades à l'extérieur. Winry était toujours aussi irascible, Pinako se passait toujours aussi parfaitement bien de moi, et moi, je découvrais toujours plus en détail ce sentiment que la présence permanente de mon frère m'avait empêché de connaître : le désœuvrement de l'enfant livré à lui-même. Et finalement, comme le font bien des enfants s'ennuyant un jour de pluie, j'avais atterri dans le seul endroit de la maison que je ne connaissais pas par cœur : le grenier.

J'avais fini par monter l'échelle et détacher le loquet qui fermait la trappe avant de la pousser dans un gros grincement. Je m'étais ensuite faufilé dedans avant de la refermer. La pièce était envahie de bric et de broc entassé, et le tout était recouvert de poussière, de toiles d'araignées et de crottes de chauve-souris. La pluie crépitait bruyamment sur le toit de la maison, et la lumière terne filtrait par l'unique fenêtre de l'étage, éclairant le tout en lui donnant des airs sinistres. Je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce encombrée. Les lieux étaient un peu lugubres, mais au moins j'avais de quoi m'occuper quelques heures en étudiant son contenu.

Je commençai par fureter, passant entre les cartons, découvrant une rangée d'étagères tout au fond de la pièce ou étaient entreposés de nombreux livres. Je frottai les dos et penchai la tête pour voir leurs titres, et découvris essentiellement des livres de médecine. Je supposai que c'était la bibliothèque des parents de Winry, qui étaient morts lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Cela pourrait me faire de la lecture. Je continuai mes recherches, ouvrant les cartons qui contenaient les cours d'école de Winry, dont je reconnaissais l'écriture tout en rondeur, ainsi que des notes soigneuses de procédés médicaux, sûrement celles de son père. Je les feuilletai, me surprenant à lire certaines pages avec attention, mais bien incapable de comprendre tout ce qui y était dit. Un peu plus loin, il y avait aussi des plans d'automails annotés et archivés, ainsi que des pièces abîmées qui avaient été stockées dans une boîte, sans doute dans l'intention d'être réutilisées.

Je forçai un peu pour ouvrir une malle dont la poignée avait rouillé, la dernière chose que je n'avais pas fouillée dans ce coin-là. Quand elle s'ouvrit, je découvris, un peu déçu, qu'elle contenait simplement des vêtements, et un petit sachet de lavande complètement décoloré par les ans. Mais cette déception s'arrêta quand je reconnu le vêtement qui se trouvait sur le dessus. Je le dépliai pour m'en assurer, confirmant mon impression. J'avais déjà vu cette robe : Maman la portait sur la photo qui était accrochée dans le salon quand j'étais enfant.

\- Des affaires de Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? murmurai-je pour moi-même, fouillant un peu plus avant.

Je dépliai les robes les unes après les autres, avant de les empiler dans le couvercle de la lourde malle. Je ne connaissais presque aucune d'entre elles, mis à part celles que j'avais vues sur les photos qui dataient d'avant notre naissance, à mon frère et moi. Je supposai que c'était ses vêtements de jeune fille et qu'ils étaient devenus trop petits pour elle après nous avoir portés. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle cette malle était arrivée là, mais après le choc que j'avais eu en découvrant que la maison avait disparu, retrouver une trace de Maman m'émut au point de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Je dépliai chaque vêtement, et à chaque fois, j'arrivai presque à l'imaginer dedans, tant son souvenir était vivace. Après tout, si nous avions tenté de la faire revenir, c'était parce que nous ne parvenions pas à l'oublier.

Pour cette raison, quand je plongeai dans la malle et découvris que j'arrivais au bout, je me sentis très déçu mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. En tapotant au fond de celle-ci, je sentis un relief bizarre dans le velours qui tapissait l'intérieur. Je tâtai et reconnus la forme d'un livre. En tirant un peu, ici et là, je réussis à détacher la couche de tissu qui le dissimulait. Je découvris alors que le fond de la malle était tapissé de carnets disparates. Intrigué, j'attrapai l'un d'eux et l'ouvris à la première page, sur laquelle était sobrement écrit :

_« mars 1897 – septembre 1897 »._

Je tournai les pages pour lire ce qui s'avéra être une sorte de journal intime, tenu assez régulièrement, avec une écriture propre et élancée. C'était, sans aucun doute, l'écriture de Maman. Je feuilletai, lisant ici et là, attrapant des fragments de vie quotidienne.

_« 10 mars. Giboulées._

_Aujourd'hui, Maman et moi devions ramasser les choux kale pour aller les vendre au marché demain, sous la pluie. En début d'après-midi, il s'est mis à grêler, et nous avons dû nous réfugier sous les arbres. Bien sûr, elle s'est plainte de mon manque d'efficacité. En même temps, c'est tout sauf le métier de mes rêves. »_

_« 19 mars. Pluies._

_Les leçons de violon avec Martin se passent bien. Il progresse vite, pour autant que je puisse en juger. C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir entendre de la musique, j'espère que je pourrais bientôt avoir mis de côté assez d'argent pour m'offrir un gramophone et écouter quelques disques chez moi. Ce soir, quand je suis rentrée après être allée voir Sarah, j'ai trouvé ma mère en pleurs. Cela fait un an que Papa est mort. »_

_« 21 mars. Giboulées, mais un beau soleil d'après_ _-_ _midi, temps couvert la nuit._

_Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête du printemps. L'installation sous la pluie était assez épique, et la grêle a déchiré le gros de nos fanions à midi, mais il a fait beau temps pour la fête elle-même, qui a été merveilleuse. J'avais un peu le trac de rejouer du violon en public, cela faisait tellement longtemps... Mais ça s'est bien passé, tout le monde a dansé, on m'a invité plus d'une fois, et j'ai sans doute un peu trop bu. J'aurais voulu que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, sans doute._

_J'aimerais tellement retourner à East City et recommencer à chanter et danser, mais je ne peux pas abandonner Maman maintenant. A nous deux, on a déjà du mal à s'en sortir avec tout ce qu'i faire. Dans quelques mois, peut-être, quand on aura revendu une partie des terres et mis un peu d'argent de côté. »_

Ma grand-mère... Je ne l'avais jamais connue, mais si j'en croyais ce que je lisais, ce n'était pas une femme facile. Je découvrais tout un nouveau monde, un monde où ma mère était toute jeune, où la guerre était lointaine, où les parents de Winry étaient vivants. Avec le sentiment d'avoir trouvé le plus précieux des trésors, je ramassai tous les carnets qui formèrent une pile d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut à eux tous, me dirigeai vers la fenêtre du grenier pour glaner un peu de lumière, et posai la pile après avoir chassé un peu la poussière. Je m'assis face à la fenêtre, et commençai à feuilleter les carnets pour retrouver l'ordre chronologique. Pour plusieurs heures, peut-être même plusieurs jours, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer. J'avais de la lecture, l'épopée banale de la jeunesse de ma mère. Et rien ne pouvait me passionner davantage à cet instant.

* * *

\- Al, ça va ? Tu as l'air dans la lune, commenta Pinako en me voyant regarder la lampe d'un œil vague.

\- Ça va, je pensais juste à autre chose...

Je m'étais accoudé à table, je n'avais plus très faim. Je pensais à tout ce que j'avais lu, ces fragments de passé qui m'arrivaient, et j'étais partagé entre garder cela secret et le partager avec elles.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Winry en se penchant vers moi.

\- Je pensais à... hum... commençai-je d'un ton hésitant. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis allé dans le grenier... Il y a une caisse contenant des pièces d'automail abîmées, je suppose qu'elles pourraient être refondues, non ?

\- C'est vrai que j'avais rangé un certain nombre de choses là-bas, je devrais peut-être y faire du tri, marmonna Pinako en se resservant de la soupe.

\- J'ai aussi vu une malle avec des robes...

\- Tu t'intéresses aux robes, maintenant ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- C'était des robes de Maman, répondis-je pour me justifier. J'en ai reconnu certaines que je l'avais vue porter sur des photos. J'étais surpris de trouver des affaires lui appartenant dans le grenier, ajoutai-je, alors je voulais vous demander si vous saviez pourquoi c'était là.

\- Ah, je pense savoir d'où sort cette malle. Quand elle t'a eu, elle a pris du poids qu'elle n'a pas réussi à perdre, du coup, comme elle ne portait plus ces vêtements, elle a proposé à Sarah de les récupérer. Vous étiez encore bébés, vous ne vous souvenez sûrement pas de ça.

\- Mais comment celle malle a fini dans le grenier, du coup ? insistai-je.

\- Quand Sarah et Urey sont morts, nous avons vidé la chambre un peu précipitamment. Tout ça a fini au grenier.

\- Je vois, murmurai-je, baissant le nez.

J'avais un instant oublié que je n'étais pas le seul à être orphelin. Winry aussi avait perdu ses parents, encore plus jeune que mon frère et moi. Je me sentis coupable d'avoir réveillé ce douloureux souvenir.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Si tout est au grenier, alors il y a des affaires appartenant à mes parents aussi, non ?

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait des cahiers de cours, des livres de médecine et des notes. Tout ça leur appartenait sûrement.

\- Oh... je serais curieuse de les voir, fit-elle d'une voix où vibrait la même émotion que moi à l'idée de redécouvrir ses parents par le biais de ce qu'ils avaient possédé.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un tri ensemble demain, proposai-je.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps... soupira-t-elle. Il faut que je finisse de réparer cette main au plus vite, pour le rendez-vous d'après-demain. Hargon ne peut pas travailler sans elle donc c'est assez urgent. Mais peut-être que je pourrai faire une pause après avoir terminé ça.

\- Je comprends, soupirai-je.

Mon regard se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de la lumière tamisée qui éclairait la table. Je leur avais dit pour la malle, et je savais ce que je voulais savoir. De leur côté, finalement... Elles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir pour le journal intime. Après tout, c'était ma famille. Ma mère. Et ses secrets.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Paperasses et courriers (Roy)

**Chapitre 20 : Paperasses et courriers (Roy)**

Je m'étais réveillé étonnamment tôt ce matin, suffisamment pour pouvoir trouver le temps d'ouvrir un carton et de ranger quelques-unes de mes affaires après un café noir. Moi qui étais habituellement en retard, j'avais un étrange sentiment de flottement en ayant, pour une fois, tout mon temps. Depuis mon arrivée à Central, je prenais régulièrement des moments pour déballer mes affaires et les ranger ici et là, dans l'espoir de me sentir de nouveau chez moi, mais mon installation n'en finissait pas. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser encombrer de choses inutiles, mais malgré tout, j'avais été estomaqué au moment du déménagement, en voyant la quantité de choses que je possédais…

Comme l'heure tournait, j'avais abandonné ce rangement sans fin et fini de me préparer. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et marchai jusqu'au Quartier Général d'un pas vif, réjoui malgré moi par le soleil éclatant de ce matin, cette lumière particulière qui donnait au monde une brillance inhabituelle. C'était une belle journée de septembre qui commençait.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais en arrivant au bureau, une mauvaise surprise m'attendait. Je poussai la porte et constatai qu'Hawkeye n'était pas encore arrivée, ce qui était relativement rare. Seul Fuery était présent, bricolant un objet dont je ne devinais pas vraiment l'utilité. En me voyant entrer, il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Bonjour Colonel, fit-il d'un ton égal.

\- Bonjour Fuery. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demandai-je d'un ton intrigué en m'approchant. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment aux dossiers qui te sont confiés.

\- Je répare un module de transmission de télégrammes, répondit le jeune binoclard. On m'a demandé de l'aide là-dessus samedi soir, mais vous n'étiez pas là à ce moment-là ?

\- Non, j'avais une réunion avec mes supérieurs.

\- Ils ne sont pas très doués, quand même, au service des réparations de Central, grommela-t-il comme pour lui-même. Avec l'équipement qu'ils ont, ils pourraient faire bien mieux que ça...

Je m'apprêtai à entrer dans mon bureau personnel quand le petit brun releva la tête avec une exclamation, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Je me retournai, surpris.

\- Ah, mais du coup, vous n'êtes pas au courant !

\- Au courant de quoi ? répondis-je ne me sentant soudainement nerveux.

\- L'affaire du tueur en série. Un cadavre de plus a été découvert samedi dernier, du coup Edward et Hawkeye sont partis rejoindre l'équipe pour enquêter.

\- Ce n'est pas du ressort de notre département normalement, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ils sont venus ici ?

\- Ils voulaient voir Falman, répondit-il d'un ton placide, continuant à remonter sa boîte.

Je fis demi-tour et me plantai devant le bureau de Fuery, les bras croisés, le regard plongeant vers mon subordonné, attendant mieux que ce raccourci expéditif. Le petit brun releva la tête de son travail et une ombre inquiète passa sur son visage. Il reposa son tournevis avec circonspection.

\- Ils voulaient voir Falman parce qu'il avait enquêté sur les meurtres de Barry le Boucher, il y a quelques années. Apparemment, la méthode était très similaire, ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas affaire à un copycat. Comme Edward était impliqué dans l'affaire, il s'est proposé pour aider, et Hawkeye l'a accompagné.

Je sentis un profond malaise s'insinuer en moi. J'avais mis Edward en garde contre Zolf Kimblee, mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça... Un prisonnier soi-disant condamné à mort par l'armée, qui aurait été utilisé comme cobaye pour une expérience d'alchimie, et qui se serait évadé, ça n'était pas impossible, d'après tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté. C'était même très probable. Combien de criminels étaient lâchés dans la nature après cette affaire ?

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient passer aujourd'hui pour vous remettre une demande de mission pour Edward et Falman, du coup.

\- Eh bien, si ça vient de nos supérieurs, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, marmonnai-je avant de me diriger vers mon bureau.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'abattis sur le siège, soudainement démoralisé. Je comprenais pourquoi Edward avait bondit sur l'occasion d'enquêter sur ces meurtres. Les probabilités pour que Barry le Boucher soit encore en vie étaient en réalité énormes, et l'affaire risquait d'être compliquée. Si Edward et Falman arrivaient à le coincer, s'il était remis à l'armée, l'affaire serait étouffée à coup sûr. Pire, Falman serait mis en danger par tout ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre de lui. Car ce criminel pouvait être une source d'information énorme sur le cinquième laboratoire, et donc nos ennemis. Il fallait donc trouver un moyen de lui arracher les informations sans que l'armée ne puisse interférer. Une mission particulièrement ardue.

J'en avais conscience, et je devinais qu'Edward avec eu le même raisonnement... mais une image me revint en mémoire : celle de deux petits blonds d'une dizaine d'année, un garçon et une fillette, les yeux agrandis d'horreur après un combat pour leur survie au milieu des carcasses d'animaux d'une boucherie. La douleur barrait le visage d'Edward, et à cet instant précis, blotti dans une couverture beige aux côtés de son amie d'enfance, le choc l'avait désarmé et mis à terre, le laissant frêle et déboussolé, au bord des larmes.

Est-ce que les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis lui permettrait d'affronter cet ennemi sans se laisser déborder par ses émotions ? Ne se mettrait-il pas trop en danger ?

Je poussai un soupir et ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau pour en sortir mes affaires. Il fallait que je me mette au travail, ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre.

* * *

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte me tirèrent de la litanie de rapports et comptes-rendus que je subissais depuis de longues heures.

\- Oui ?

\- Edward Elric et Falman sont revenus, annonça Hawkeye en poussant la porte. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il fallait vous prévenir quand ce serait le cas.

\- Oui, en effet. Dites au Fullmetal de venir.

\- Je vous entends, Colonel, grommela une voix familière.

Un sourire grignota mon visage malgré moi. Sans aucun doute, la présence de l'adolescent rendait toujours mon quotidien moins sinistre.

\- Alors bouge-toi, répondis-je.

\- Vous êtes pénible, fit-il d'une voix grondante, comme un chat acculé. Je n'ai même pas un pied dans votre bureau et vous commencez déjà à être humiliant !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu auras fermé la porte derrière toi ! prédis-je avec un sourire grinçant, remarquant que Havoc scrutait attentivement la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais ne jamais le découvrir ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, obéissant tout de même à l'ordre implicite en claquant la porte.

\- Fullmetal, voici tes deux ordres de mission.

\- Deux ordres de... commença-t-il sur le ton de la surprise, avant de s'arrêter pour prendre les deux dossiers que je lui tendais, visiblement mécontent.

\- Une mission de surveillance t'a été attribuée pour un transfert de prisonnier, de Central-city à East-city, pour une comparution au tribunal. Peut-être que tu te souviens de Bald, ce terroriste qui avait tenté de détourner un train pour prendre en otage le général Haruko ?

\- Colonel, _j'étais_ dans le train en question, rappela-t-il d'un ton acide.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'avais vivement conseillé de le prendre, parce que tu étais si petit que personne ne t'aurais pris au sérieux si tu n'avais pas eu au moins un exploit à ton actif.

\- QUI EST AUSSI MINUSCULE ET INSIGNIFIANT QU'UNE ALLUMETTE EN PLEIN CHAMP DE BLE FAUCHE ?! explosa-t-il instantanément en montant dans les aigus de manière inhabituelle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je note l'idée, commentai-je d'un ton taquin. J'ai juste dit que tu étais pe...

\- Je – ne – suis – pas – petit ! coupa-t-il d'un ton soudainement grave et haché, après avoir plaqué ses mains sur mon bureau, penchant vers moi un visage barré par des yeux pleins de colère.

\- Il faudra qu'on se voie ce soir, murmurai-je aussitôt d'une voix à peine perceptible, profitant du fait qu'il s'était assez rapproché de moi pour m'entendre parfaitement.

Il recula en sursaut, désarçonné par ma dernière phrase qui n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation.

\- Si peu, ajoutai-je d'une voix claire en réponse à sa dernière remarque. Tu restes un gamin, et comme tous les gamins, le chaos que tu provoques autour de toi est inversement proportionnel à ta taille.

\- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER COMME CA, ESPECE D'ARRIVISTE PRETENTIEUX !

En criant ces mots, Il s'était relevé et avait reculé, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui songeait fortement à me balancer dans la tête les dossiers qu'il tenait à la main. Je me souvins alors que ce qui était ma distraction était sans doute sa torture, et je décidai de me calmer.

\- On n'insulte pas son supérieur hiérarchique, répondis-je d'un ton sec. Pour ce qui est de ta deuxième mission, tu en connais déjà le contenu, tu es réquisitionné pour rechercher le copycat de Barry le Boucher, avec la compagnie de Falman. Le dossier que tu tiens dans ta main droite concerne cette enquête, je te prie donc de ne pas me le jeter au visage.

\- Pourquoi vous me collez deux missions dans les pattes ? ! J'ai des projets plus personnels, vous savez ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si tout va bien, tes deux missions devraient se succéder, la deuxième a lieu dans une dizaine de jours.

\- Dix jours ?! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais pouvoir traiter ces deux dossiers successivement ?! Vous avez assez fréquenté Hugues pour savoir le temps que ça prend de boucler ce genre d'investigation !

\- Tu n'es pas comme Hugues, répondis-je d'un ton froid. Le Fullmetal n'est pas du genre à laisser traîner des enquêtes. Surtout quand une femme se fait découper en tranches tous les trois jours.

Il se figea et écarquilla ses yeux dorés, manifestement horrifié par ma dernière phrase. Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles, et me mordis la lèvre, sentant que je l'avais heurté, et conscient que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'était brutal et cruel de lui faire porter la responsabilité de sauver les nouvelles victimes potentielles de Barry le Boucher. J'aurais voulu m'excuser, mais ça aurait impliqué de sortir de mon personnage de « Colonel hautain et insupportable », et l'isolation sonore de mon bureau était toute relative. L'atmosphère s'appesantit au fil des secondes, aussi finis-je par reprendre la parole pour briser le silence et faire taire un sentiment vaguement honteux.

\- On reparlera de tes missions plus tard. Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre dès maintenant, tu as du pain sur la planche.

J'avais appuyé ma première phrase d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus, mais j'avais tâché de garder un ton égal, conscient que les autres, derrière la porte, tendaient sans doute l'oreille. Je l'espérais assez malin pour qu'il comprenne que je m'attendais à le voir chez moi ce soir pour parler de ce qui sous-tendait cette mission.

\- Bien, Colonel, répondit-il froidement, avant de sortir en refermant la porte, juste assez fort pour montrer sa colère.

Je poussai un soupir. Les choses n'étaient pas simples. Je replongeai le nez sur un rapport retraçant des fusillades ayant éclaté plusieurs fois à Central-City, sans qu'ils aient encore mis la main sur les coupables. De ce que j'en avais lu, il y avait de bonnes chances que cela concerne un réseau mafieux. Ce dossier qui avait atterri sous ma responsabilité me promettait de grandes heures, je le sentais.

* * *

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte et relevai le nez du dossier que j'étais en train de consulter.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une des dernières personnes que je m'attendais à voir : les cheveux châtains en bataille, des grands yeux masqués par d'énormes lunettes carrées, un visage rond barré par une expression peu affable… C'était la bibliothécaire qui m'avait hurlé dessus durant les funérailles de Hugues. Comment s'appelait-t-elle déjà ? Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que son nom exact me revienne.

\- Oh. Shiezka. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demandai-je poliment malgré ma surprise.

Elle eut un petit mouvement de surprise en m'entendant prononcer son nom, comme si elle était convaincue que je ne la connaissais pas. Elle avait l'air un peu désemparée, comme si elle faisait face à quelque chose qui la dépassait.

\- Je peux... fermer la porte ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton embarrassé, sans perdre complètement la défiance qu'elle avait envers moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fis-je avec une froide politesse. Vous pouvez aussi vous asseoir.

Elle obtempéra et s'assit face à moi, et je lus beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires dans son regard. Colère, haine, tristesse... Espoir ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre chez moi ce matin, fit-elle d'une voix basse. Enfin, une lettre, c'est un bien grand mot. Une enveloppe contenant un mot de deux lignes, et une deuxième enveloppe, qui vous est destinée, expliqua-t-elle en la sortant de la poche de sa veste.

\- Ça, c'est étonnant, commentai-je simplement en prenant ce qu'elle me tendait.

Je pris l'enveloppe, et la retournai. « Pour Roy Mustang ». Mon nom était tracé en grosses lettres anguleuses et irrégulières. Je reconnaissais parfaitement cette écriture chaotique, et je retins mon souffle, sentant ma gorge se nouer et mon cœur battre plus vite. Je l'ouvris avec mon coupe-papier, en espérant que mes mains ne tremblent pas trop. Si c'était bien ce que je croyais... Oh bon sang, si c'était ça...

Je tirai de l'enveloppe une carte postale sur laquelle était écrite une simple ligne de cette même écriture si familière.

« _Je t'en ai trouvé une belle._ »

Pas de signature, pas un mot de plus, rien. Je retournai la carte et explosai de rire nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama la jeune militaire en se penchant vers le bureau, surprise par ma réaction et un peu fébrile.

J'étais incapable de répondre, secoué par un fou rire que je ne parvenais pas à brider. C'était une explosion de joie et de soulagement qui me dépassait complètement. Au dos de la carte postale, il y avait une photo de poule, mais pas n'importe laquelle : une race blanche, dont les plumes formaient comme un pompon sur sa tête et lui retombait sur les yeux, lui donnant des airs de lendemain de cuite, et qui ressemblait à une grosse peluche. L'idée de dégotter une carte aussi improbable et y ajouter ce commentaire idiot ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'une seule personne, je le savais. Et avoir cette carte entre mes mains me donnait envie de serrer n'importe qui dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, de danser de joie sur mon bureau... mais en tant que militaire arriviste, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, et après un moment d'hilarité, je tâchai de retrouver une contenance en prenant quelques grandes inspirations, sans parvenir à faire taire l'irrépressible sourire qui grignotait mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ? murmura la femme qui avait été le témoin perplexe de cette explosion d'émotion.

\- Ah, ce n'est rien, rien que je ne puisse expliquer en tout cas, répondis-je en essuyant la larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue pendant mon bref fou-rire.

\- Colonel Mustang, je reconnais cette écriture, souffla la militaire d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

\- Je me doute que vous la reconnaissez, le contraire aurait été décevant de votre part.

\- Mais c'est impossible que... que ce soit...

\- C'est pourtant lui.

\- Mais alors... Pourquoi, comment... ?

\- Je ne dirais rien de plus à voix haute.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me penchai à mon tour au-dessus du bureau, pour lui murmurer ma réponse, et elle s'approcha à son tour, sa curiosité l'emportant sur l'inimitié.

\- Primo, parce que je vous pense capable de deviner ce qui vient de se passer sans que je mette des mots dessus pour vous l'expliquer. Deuxio, parce que c'est un secret, et que je ne prononcerai pas un mot à ce sujet dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

\- J'ai un gros problème de logique à résoudre, répondit-elle en toute honnêteté. Il y quelque chose d'impossible dans ce que je crois comprendre.

\- Aussi impossible que ça puisse paraître, je peux vous dire que c'est le cas.

A ces mots, son visage fut enfin envahi par un sourire émerveillé. Elle était un peu comme Edward, ce genre de personne dont on ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments tant ils étaient gravés sur leur visage.

\- Mais comment... Comment ? chuchota-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Si vous voulez savoir comment, demandez au Fullmetal, répondis-je avec un sourire. Sur ce coup-là, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se relever, peinant à dissimuler son sourire. Je la comprenais, j'étais dans le même état.

\- Il faut que je retourne travailler, je suis déjà partie longtemps. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider...

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez rassembler de la documentation sur cette personne pour nous ? demandai-je en lui tendant un papier ou j'avais écrit le nom de Juliet Douglas. Discrètement ?

\- Oui, je tâcherai de faire ça, répondit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête, après avoir lu le nom et glissé le papier dans la poche de sa poitrine. Merci !

\- Pourquoi vous me remerciez ? Je n'y suis pour rien, répondis-je, peinant aussi à retrouver une expression neutre. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé cette lettre.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vous, répondit-elle avec un regard pétillant.

La bibliothécaire resta quelques secondes devant la porte, prenant quelques inspirations pour faire taire l'émotion qui l'avait envahie, et tâcher de retrouver l'expression de colère qu'elle aurait logiquement dû avoir en quittant le bureau de quelqu'un qu'elle avait insulté lors de sa dernière rencontre. Elle partit finalement en claquant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul, en train de faire tourner cette carte postale dans mes mains. Vraiment, je n'en espérais pas tant...

* * *

Bien installé dans ma cuisine, je me figeai en pleine préparation d'épinards frais, distrait par un bruit familier. Immobile, je tendis l'oreille et entendis le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

 _Edward est en avance,_ pensai-je avec une espèce d'amusement distant.

Je me rinçai les mains à l'eau claire et détachai mon tablier sans prendre le temps de les sécher, puis me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée pour lui ouvrir d'un pas un peu hâtif. Je trouvai sur le seuil l'adolescent qui suivait mes ordres depuis plusieurs années, se balançant imperceptiblement d'une jambe sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Entre, Fullmetal, fis-je d'un ton joyeux malgré moi.

\- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur Colonel, commenta-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, visiblement dans de moins bonnes dispositions.

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être, répondis-je en toute honnêteté. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Tandis que je m'éloignais avec un petit signe de main instinctif, il resta à l'entrée pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de son manteau. Quand il s'approcha, je remarquai le regard sombre qu'il m'adressait et me rappelai soudainement la discussion de cette après-midi. La culpabilité m'attaquant de nouveau, je me demandai si je ne devais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dit, mais à la vue de l'enveloppe que je tenais à la main, son air préoccupé se mua en curiosité. Je lui tendis la carte, qu'il prit avec précaution, lut, et retourna en laissant échapper une petite exclamation amusée.

\- Trouve-toi une poule, il disait tout le temps ça, marmonnai-je avec un sourire, plus ému que je voulais le montrer.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle en effet ! Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé chez vous ? demanda l'adolescent, étonné. Avec votre mutation, il n'avait aucun moyen de vous contacter...

\- Shieska a reçu chez elle une enveloppe, et a passé outre la haine qu'elle avait pour moi pour me l'apporter.

\- Ce qui veut dire... qu'elle a compris ce qui se passait ?

\- Maintenant, oui.

\- Et Hawkeye, vous lui avez dit ?

\- … Non, toujours pas, avouai-je avec un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Mh, je vois, fit le petit blond, pensif, tandis qu'il faisait tourner la carte entre ses doigts.

Il s'en doutait sans doute, cette excuse était bancale. Le temps, je l'avais, c'était le courage de créer une bonne occasion d'en parler qui me manquait. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me sentais honteux de n'avoir rien dit jusque-là. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait décemment oublier de faire. Nous restions debout, face à face à face, dans mon salon qui avait meilleure allure que lors de sa précédente visite. Je me sentis gêné par ce silence dans lequel s'abîmait l'adolescent. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander à quoi il pensait au juste, craignant sans trop savoir pourquoi un jugement négatif de sa part. Je n'étais pourtant pas du genre à me préoccuper de l'avis des autres si je n'avais rien à y gagner.

\- C'est bon signe qu'il vous ait écrit, fit Edward d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Ce n'est guère qu'un mot de deux lignes... j'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus, soupirai-je.

\- Moi aussi. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Et puis, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de donner des informations si cette carte tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Là, il y a peu de risques que d'autres en tirent plus qu'un vague soupçon, surtout qu'elle n'est pas datée.

\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je sais tout ça, lançai-je d'un ton un peu irrité. Mais ça ne l'empêche de me manquer. Je n'ose même pas penser à Gracia et Elysia.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, j'y pense souvent. On devrait leur dire, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai déjà du mal à en parler à Hawkeye, avouer à sa femme qu'on a caché une chose pareille, avec son accord, en plus... Je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettrait.

\- Elle devrait être heureuse de le savoir en vie, pourtant ! Maintenant qu'un peu de temps s'est écoulé, les gens ne sont plus focalisés la dessus, comme à l'enterrement... à ce moment-là, oui, c'était trop risqué. Mais maintenant...

\- Si elle était seule, le problème serait différent, mais avec une fillette de trois ans, déroulai-je d'un ton pensif, que ce soit la laisser dans la tristesse, ou prendre le risque qu'elle parle... c'est un dilemme difficile pour une mère.

Le petit blond hocha la tête, les sourcils arqués par une certaine colère qui, pour une fois, n'était pas dirigée contre moi. Il se mordillait la lèvre, cherchant une solution à un problème qui n'en avait pas. Un peu mal à l'aise après cette conversation, je partis dans la cuisine, où se trouvaient mes épinards laissés en plan. J'aurais toujours le temps de me faire à manger une fois la conversation finie, après tout, ils étaient parfaitement frais. Je sortis une carafe que je remplis, ainsi que deux bouteilles de bière que je tins de l'autre main en ramenant le tout dans le salon. J'installai correctement les boissons, sortant les bocks destinés à protéger la marqueterie de ma table basse et m'assis sur le fauteuil, m'attendant à ce que Edward en fasse autant.

Il me regarda faire avec attention, sans esquisser le moindre geste, puis vint s'asseoir face à moi après un moment d'hésitation. J'ouvris les deux bouteilles de verre à l'aide de mon limonadier, posant la deuxième face à lui.

\- Vous savez, Colonel, je suis aussi mineur que la dernière fois, soupira l'adolescent.

\- Si tu n'aimais pas la bière, tu n'étais pas obligé de la boire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas.

\- Dans ce cas, goutte celle-ci, elle a un petit goût de framboise, ça devrait te plaire.

\- Pourquoi elle devrait me plaire ?

\- Parce que les jeunes n'aiment pas les choses amères.

\- C'est vrai qu'un vieil homme comme vous sait ce genre de choses, répondit Edward en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Je ne suis pas vieux, j'ai même pas trente ans !

\- Pour moi, vous restez un vieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un subordonné aussi insolent ?

\- Vous lui avez donné l'exemple.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui avait le regard pétillant tandis qu'il buvait sa bière au goulot, manifestement fier de sa réponse. Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais du genre moqueur et cynique, mais je ne tenais pas à ce que cela se retourne contre moi pour autant.

En même temps, en regardant cet adolescent qui se tenait fièrement assis dans le canapé, je manquai de sourire malgré moi. Il prétendait m'imiter, mais il aurait beau essayer, il n'arriverait jamais à être franchement méchant. Je le connaissais assez pour le savoir. C'était d'ailleurs cette pureté qui me touchait chez lui. Moi qui avais accompli les pires horreurs au nom de l'armée, j'admirais l'intégrité un peu naïve dont il faisait preuve au fil des difficultés. Peut-être qu'un jour, il existerait un monde où ce genre de personne n'aurait plus à s'avilir.

\- Bon, par contre, ce n'est pas en essayant de me corrompre à coup de bières que vous vous ferez pardonner de m'avoir confié deux missions d'un coup, rappela-t-il. Vous savez que je suis sensé retrouver mon frère à Resembool ? J'aurais préféré avoir des vacances.

\- Pour la mission que je t'ai confiée, ça ne devrait pas te poser la moindre difficulté. La deuxième, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui te l'es mise à dos en allant enquêter à la place de Falman.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, fit-il, soudainement morne.

\- Je sais. J'aurais manœuvré pour que tu participes à cette enquête d'une façon ou d'une autre si tu ne t'étais pas engouffré dedans.

\- Je sais.

\- Après tout, tu es parmi les mieux placés pour arrêter Barry le Boucher.

\- Tiens, vous n'adhérez pas à la thèse de l'armée sur un copycat ? Je suis étonné, fit Edward d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je compte sur toi pour le retrouver et en tirer un maximum de renseignements sur le cinquième laboratoire.

\- Et les autres ? Je n'enquête pas seul ! Il y a Falman avec moi, et des gendarmes... Je ne peux quand même pas expliquer les dessous de l'affaire à n'importe qui !

\- C'est vrai... Il faudra sans doute que tu fasses des heures supplémentaires pour être davantage libre de tes mouvements.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça... C'est bien d'être Colonel, on fait des horaires de bureau et on envoie les autres faire le sale boulot.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais m'échapper de mon bureau, des fois... Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est avoir de nouveau une mission de terrain.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez là pour gravir les échelons ?

\- Ça n'empêche pas d'avoir envie de prendre l'air, parfois.

\- Je vois... En même temps, je vous comprends, je ne tiendrais pas plus de deux jours à faire votre travail je pense...

\- Tu as au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître.

\- … Ouais, enfin, tout ça ne me dit pas... est-ce que je dois mettre Falman dans la confidence ? Après tout, il connaissait bien Hugues, lui aussi... et il m'a l'air intègre.

\- J'ai une confiance absolue dans mon équipe, dis-je d'une voix calme. Après, je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment prêt à être embarqué dans une histoire pareille... il vaut sans doute mieux ne pas lui en parler si ça ne devient pas indispensable à l'enquête. Sans compter que tout ce qu'il peut savoir le mettrait en danger.

\- Et Shiezka ?

\- Elle est venue me voir avec la lettre, je crois qu'elle a compris dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé. Elle m'a promis de rassembler tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Juliet Douglas. Je ne sais pas quelle sera son efficacité sur le coup, mais elle est des nôtres.

\- On peut lui faire confiance pour rassembler des données : son cerveau est une éponge, elle a retenu par cœur le livre du docteur Marcoh et beaucoup d'autres, ce n'est pas quelques dossiers sur la secrétaire générale qui vont lui faire peur.

\- Et toi, ça va aller, cette enquête ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? demanda-t-il, soudainement sur la défensive.

\- Je n'insinue rien... Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Je me souviens de ta première rencontre avec Barry le Boucher, il t'avait salement secoué à l'époque.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, grommela-t-il en faisant le gros dos. Je suis devenu plus fort.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'avec Hawkeye, vous vous êtes retrouvés sur la scène de crime, et...

Le regard de l'adolescent se ternit alors que j'évoquais ce souvenir, prouvant que je touchais un point sensible. J'avais échangé quelques mots avec Hawkeye aujourd'hui, juste assez pour savoir que l'adolescent avait dû s'éloigner du cadavre et s'assoir un peu plus loin pour se remettre de cette vision. Je savais que des années auparavant, il s'était évanoui dans un contexte similaire. Il reposa sa bière sur le bock et croisa les doigts, accoudé sur ses genoux, le corps un peu rabattu en avant.

\- Quand elles sont mortes, ce ne sont plus vraiment des humains. On voit bien que leur âme n'est plus là, qu'il ne reste plus que de la chair et des os. Finalement, ce n'est pas de voir un cadavre qui est dur... c'est de se souvenir qu'il a été vivant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui, après cette phrase, s'était muré dans un silence douloureux. Pensait-il aux femmes mortes sous la main de Barry le Boucher, repensait-il à sa mère ? Sans doute. Je l'aurais peut-être gratifié d'une tape compatissante de l'épaule si j'étais placé à côté de lui, mais j'étais trop loin et ce geste aurait eu l'air saugrenu, surtout après les phrases assassines que je lui sortais quand nous étions au QG. Je restai donc là, en silence, dans mon salon à l'ambiance feutrée.

\- Si Hawkeye est au courant de la situation, elle pourra t'aider dans cette enquête.

\- Non, elle a son propre travail à faire. Je suis quand même capable de m'acquitter correctement de cette mission et récolter un maximum d'informations pour notre camp.

Le petit blond s'étira et tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Ceci dit, il est grand temps qu'elle sache la vérité. Je n'aime pas l'idée de mentir à une personne aussi sévère qu'elle.

Cette remarque fit remonter une bouffée de gêne. A force de chercher un moment adapté à la révélation, j'avais laissé plusieurs semaines s'écouler. Plus le temps passait, plus je risquais d'essuyer une rancune parfaitement justifiée. Il fallait vraiment que je reprenne la situation en main.

\- Je sais, répondis-je un peu sèchement, vexé malgré moi qu'un adolescent me dicte ma conduite.

\- Sinon, vous avez des nouvelles de l'affaire Lacosta ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui tentait d'être détaché.

\- Oh, eh bien, Ian Landry conteste ton rapport et une partie des témoignages.

A ces mots, je vis le petit blond se redresser soudainement en prenant une inspiration, soudainement tendu.

\- Il conteste quoi ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix dont la nervosité me surpris.

\- Les chefs d'enlèvement et de tentative d'agression sexuelle, et particulièrement le témoignage d'Iris Swan. Comme l'armée ne l'a pas retrouvée pour témoigner au procès, ça sera difficile d'étayer définitivement les faits la concernant.

A ces mots, le visage d'Edward se referma. En dépit de ses tentatives de rester neutre, la nouvelle le touchait visiblement. J'eus un peu de pitié pour lui, et tâchai de le rassurer.

\- D'après les recherches, elle est partie peu de temps après l'arrestation de son agresseur. On peut comprendre qu'elle ait souhaité quitter la ville après ce qui lui est arrivé, mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange que les militaires du coin n'aient pas retrouvés sa trace au-delà de Fenief...Penses-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? demandai-je en réalisant que ça disparition l'inquiétait sans doute. Je peux demander à lancer des recherches supplémentaires à son sujet, si tu veux.

\- Je… non, la connaissant, je pense qu'elle va bien, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Je le fixais du coin de l'œil, le voyant s'empêtrer dans son embarras. C'était presque amusant. Je me demandai un instant s'il n'avait pas eu un crush pour elle. Ça aurait expliqué pourquoi il était désarçonné à ce point quand j'en parlais. Mais je pris sur moi de ne pas le taquiner à ce sujet et repris la conversation sans insister.

\- Enfin, même si elle ne vient pas témoigner, il y en a d'autres qui sont prêtes à parler. Les chefs d'accusation qui pèsent sur lui sont bien trop lourds pour qu'il s'en sorte. Des dizaines de personnes sont venues déposer plainte contre lui une fois qu'il n'était plus une menace directe pour les témoins. Avec ça, il est mort et enterré.

\- Je vois... murmura-t-il, vaguement rasséréné. Vous le pensez aussi. Dans ce cas, je suppose que le procès ne durera pas très longtemps.

\- Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûr... ton arrestation donne des pistes vers d'autres réseaux de mafias, même si certaines sont étrangères, je pense que Grumman tiendra à cœur de les démanteler autant que possible. Il se peut que cette affaire dure encore plusieurs années. Tu as fait du bon boulot.

\- Du bon boulot, hm... lâcha-t-il d'un ton pensif, visiblement plein d'incertitudes. Si vous le dites.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux en ce moment, commentai-je.

\- Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? marmonna-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Tu veux manger un morceau ? demandai-je tout à trac, changeant brutalement de sujet.

\- Hein ? Euh... pourquoi pas... répondit-il d'un ton circonspect.

\- Je dois avoir du saucisson dans la cuisine, fis-je en me levant.

Je connaissais Edward depuis des années, suffisamment en tout cas pour savoir que l'alimentation était un levier puissant pour influencer l'humeur du petit blond. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire disparaître les Homonculus, ni faire revenir Hugues parmi nous, mais je pouvais au moins lui donner à bouffer. Après tout, j'étais passé chez le boucher aujourd'hui, j'avais acheté deux saucisses. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais avec des pommes de terre à l'ail cuites au four et les épinards frais, ça pouvait faire bien assez pour deux, pour peu que je dégotte quelque chose à manger en guise de dessert...

J'ouvris le garde-manger et décrochai le saucisson que je me souvenais d'y avoir pendu, tirant de l'autre main une planche à découper, réfléchissant silencieusement au contenu de ma cuisine pour imaginer un repas correct pour deux personnes. Il me fallut moins d'une minute pour revenir dans le salon avec un menu complet en tête et une proportion non négligeable de la pièce de charcuterie débitée en tranches fines. Le regard d'Edward s'éclaira malgré lui.

A peine avais-je posé la coupelle qu'il commença à se servir, visiblement pas mécontent de cette idée. La discussion reprit, plus légère et informelle. L'adolescent me décrivit quelques souvenirs de Lacosta, principalement des plats qu'il y avait goûté.

\- Et voilà, à force de parler de bouffe, je commence à avoir la dalle, grommela Edward d'un ton faussement râleur.

\- … Tu veux manger ici ? proposai-je après une seconde d'hésitation. Je dois avoir assez à manger pour deux.

\- Genre… Prendre un repas avec vous ? … Ce serait... bizarre, non ? bredouilla-t-il en me regardant d'un air stupéfait, la main figée sur la planche à découper.

\- Tu es bien en train de boire chez moi et de manger du saucisson, en quoi dîner serait plus bizarre ? demandai-je, plus vexé par sa réaction que je daignais le montrer.

\- C'est juste que... enfin... Vous êtes mon supérieur, quoi. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas, je dois aller quelque part après, avoua-t-il d'un ton contrit.

\- Je vois. Je ne vais pas te retenir, dans ce cas, répondis-je en souriant.

La discussion s'acheva de manière un peu abrupte, et Edward se releva pour décrocher son manteau en prenant poliment congé, soudainement pressé. Je refermai la porte derrière lui avec le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur quelque part, sans savoir laquelle exactement. Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'excuser explicitement pour ce que j'avais dit en lui remettant le dossier. Peut-être qu'une invitation aussi informelle était la limite à ne pas franchir avec mon subordonné. Après tout, je n'invitais pas vraiment mes collègues à manger chez moi, alors pourquoi lui ? Je pensai à tout cela en finissant de préparer mon repas, qui pour le coup, allait se borner à une salade d'épinards frais agrémentés de croûtons et de lard.

Ce n'était pas parce que nous étions unis dans notre rébellion contre l'armée et les Homonculus que nous étions amis pour autant. Peut-être que l'espace d'un instant, je l'avais oublié. Peut-être que Hugues me manquait vraiment trop, et que je cherchais à faire disparaître ce sentiment de solitude...

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, où le ciel prenait les teintes d'encre d'un bleu profond. Après mon repas qui promettait d'être rapide, je pourrais peut-être faire un tour dehors, découvrir un peu les bars, les concerts et les spectacles du coin. Je n'étais pas vraiment sorti depuis mon déménagement, et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Quoi de mieux pour cela que de profiter de l'abondante vie nocturne de la capitale ?


	21. Chapitre 21 : Sur le fil (Steelblue)

** Chapitre 21 : Sur le fil (Steelblue) **

Enfermé entre six planches de bois abondamment matelassées, je sentais l'air se raréfier inexorablement. Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, l'air avait un goût amer. L'odeur de bois, de vernis et de terre se mélangeait à la raréfaction de l'oxygène pour mieux me faire tourner la tête. L'espace était trop restreint pour que je puisse bouger vraiment, et j'étais de toute façon trop faible pour exploser ce cercueil qui me gardait prisonnier. Et de toute manière, qu'allais-je faire ensuite, enseveli sous un mètre de terre et une dalle de marbre ?

Alors je respirais, lentement, profondément, les yeux fermés pour tenter d'oublier l'oppressante obscurité et le silence sans fond, faisant taire tant bien que mal la panique qui montait et m'enserrait la gorge dans un étau de plus en plus douloureux. Cette fois, c'était sûr, j'allais vraiment mourir.

Et j'entendis un appel étouffé.

\- Hugues !

\- Ici ! lançai-je avec le peu de voix qui me restait, le cœur battant la chamade pour apporter le peu d'oxygène qui restait à mon corps.

\- Hugues, j'arrive !

Ces secondes semblaient sans fin. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je suffoquais de plus en plus, les grandes goulées que j'inspirais avec une panique croissante ne me soulageaient plus, et...

Quelqu'un me secoua, me réveillant brutalement ; je me redressai vivement dans l'obscurité, sentant une présence à côté de moi. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, éprouvé par ce souvenir encore vivace.

\- Steelblue, ça va ? souffla une voix de femme.

\- ça... ça va, bredouillai-je d'une voix maladroite, peinant à reprendre mon souffle.

J'aurais tellement aimé que cette voix soit celle de Gracia, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un interminable cauchemar... mais il fallait l'admettre, les planches de bois sous mes mains, la couverture de laine mal cardée, le courant d'air froid, et surtout, le roulis permanent, tout cela était là pour me prouver le contraire.

J'étais, encore, sur un bateau, une vulgaire coquille de noix à la dérive au milieu du fleuve, par une nuit particulièrement nuageuse. Nous ne devions pas nous plaindre ; les nuits claires étaient encore plus froides. Cette obscurité nous dérobait au regard des autres et nous protégeait, et j'avais appris à l'apprécier, faute d'avoir le choix.

\- C'est à toi de prendre le prochain quart, murmura Asma, presque d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Oui, pardon. Tu peux te reposer maintenant, répondis-je à voix basse avant de lui laisser ma place pour m'installer à l'arrière du bateau et prendre la barre.

Le silence retomba, me laissant seul avec mes pensées dans cette noirceur presque infinie, tandis que le froid qui m'avait saisi au réveil partait lentement. Le temps passé dans l'obscurité avait aiguisé à la fois ma vision nocturne et mon instinct, et sur ces eaux calmes, il n'était plus difficile pour moi de guider la barque qui était sous ma responsabilité, et ce, même quand ma visibilité se réduisait à une ligne floue séparant l'eau du ciel à peine plus clair. C'était juste assez pour distinguer les rives et les embarcations qui se trouvaient devant et derrière moi. Avec cette obscurité, mes lunettes noires ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité, et je les avais glissées dans ma besace, avec le reste de mes affaires.

Comme nous approchions de North-City, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque d'être vus, alors nous voyagions exclusivement de nuit, sans allumer la moindre lumière. Quelquefois, un bateau approchait, une de ces péniches éclairées chargées de cargaisons de charbon, de fourrure ou de minerai. La première personne qui remarquait leur approche sifflait un branle-bas le combat, et tout le monde s'activait pour que nous soyons dissimulés au plus vite. Si nous avions de la chance, nous nous planquions sous les branches abondantes des saules pleureurs ; parfois, nous étions moins chanceux, et nous étions réduits à mettre pied à terre pour dissimuler bateaux et voyageurs au milieu des troncs d'arbres des rives.

Heureusement, la voie fluviale était peu utilisée dans la région pour le moment. Durant la mauvaise saison, et malgré les glaçons qu'il charriait souvent, le Volg était la voie de circulation de marchandise principale dans le nord-ouest du pays, avec des voies de chemin de fer qu'ils peinaient à déneiger au plus dur de l'hiver et des routes souvent verglacées ou ensevelies sous la neige. J'avais un pincement au cœur en pensant que le plus dur de l'hiver, nous comptions le passer en pleine montagne, au milieu du chaos et des blizzards.

Mais au moins, dans des contrées aussi reculées, nous aurions peu à craindre des hommes...

Moi qui avais toujours su rester dans les clous, soldat très sage derrière mes côtés folâtres et mon humour, je me retrouvais maintenant en première ligne. J'avais dû abandonner mon travail, ma famille et tous ceux qui m'étaient chers en me faisant passer pour mort. Et mort, j'avais bien failli l'être. Je frôlai machinalement ma tempe gauche, qu'une balle avait fendue d'une large estafilade, échouant de justesse à m'ôter la vie. Un mois déjà avait passé, et la blessure avait peu à peu guéri, me laissant une cicatrice qui ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais. Le coup de chance qui m'avait sauvé cette nuit-là avait un nom : Edward Elric.

Ce soir-là, j'avais percé le secret de Juliet Douglas et je lui avais échappé, mais ce n'était qu'une fausse victoire. La militaire qui m'avait aidé à me sortir de l'attaque n'était rien d'autre qu'Envy, le plus redoutable des Homonculus. Et si j'avais réussi à percer son déguisement une première fois et à lui tirer dessus avant d'essayer de joindre Roy Mustang pour lui transmettre la nouvelle, rien ne m'avait préparé à ce qu'il ressuscite en prenant les traits de ma femme. Voir son beau visage déformé par la haine m'avait tout simplement tétanisé d'horreur, et je n'avais rien pu faire d'autre que de la regarder, les yeux exorbités, tandis que le téléphone restait désespérément silencieux après le départ de la secrétaire qui était partie prévenir mon ami.

Durant ces quelques secondes, je m'étais senti terriblement lucide : Il était trop tard, trop tard pour prévenir Roy, trop tard pour sauver ma peau. Quelque part, quand, je ne le savais pas, j'avais fait le mauvais choix ; sans doute en décidant de garder pour moi les indices que j'avais glanés au lieu d'en parler au fur et à mesure, attendant d'avoir quelque chose de concret à annoncer, quelque chose d'énorme, comme la véritable identité de Juliet Douglas. A cet instant, je m'étais rendu compte à quel point tout ceci était vain, puisque ce secret, j'allais l'emporter dans ma tombe.

Puis tout s'était précipité dans un instant de chaos. Un mouvement flou au coin de l'œil, une voix hurlant mon nom, l'éclat bleu électrique caractéristique de l'alchimie qui avait illuminé les arbres dans un flash aveuglant, l'expression de surprise se peignant sur le visage volé de mon ennemi, un mouvement, et une détonation. La balle avait foncé sur moi et éteint brutalement ma conscience pour ce que j'avais cru être la dernière fois.

oOo

Après cela, me réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital, la douleur vrillant ma tête et mon épaule, et la silhouette floue d'Edward penchée vers moi, était un miracle tellement improbable qu'il me parut absurde. Je le regardai d'un œil vague, pas encore tout à fait sûr d'être resté parmi les vivants malgré ma douleur. Je portai la main à ma tête dans un geste maladroit, sentant un bandage protéger la plaie qui me brûlait la tempe. L'intervention d'Edward, un dernier mouvement pour essayer d'éviter la balle, difficile de savoir à quoi cela c'était joué exactement, mais le résultat était que j'en avais réchappé de justesse.

Je levai des yeux brouillés vers mon sauveur, lui adressant un sourire incertain. Son visage aux contours flous s'anima, laissant voir son soulagement.

\- Hugues, vous êtes réveillé, chuchota-t-il d'un ton presque émerveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmurai-je difficilement, la voix rauque.

Malgré ma myopie, je me rendais compte que le visage de l'adolescent était en piteux état : couvert d'écorchures, de sang et de terre, il avait la lèvre rougie, peut-être fendue, et son œil droit était assombri par une tache violacée. Quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant que j'étais inconscient, il s'était pris des coups. Et pourtant malgré la douleur et l'épuisement qui devait l'habiter, il souriait.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que je ne vous reverrai jamais, murmura le petit blond à mon chevet.

\- Moi aussi.

Je restai silencieux, attendant qu'il m'explique comment je m'étais retrouvé ici, vivant, alors que mon avenir semblait ne pas faire un pli. En tournant un peu la tête, je vis que Winry était assise à côté de lui, se frottant les yeux, visiblement épuisée.

\- Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus par Envy, puis il m'a attaqué, puisque j'avais essayé de l'en empêcher, résuma Edward. Il avait clairement le dessus, mais Al, Winry et Ross qui me cherchaient m'ont retrouvé, et face au nombre, il a choisi de s'enfuir. Une décision logique puisqu'il était convaincu d'avoir accompli sa mission.

\- Me tuer, grognai-je en grimaçant de douleur.

Le petit blond hocha la tête. Je tâchai de reprendre pied avec la réalité, l'esprit encore embrumé.

\- Pourquoi ils te cherchaient ? bafouillai-je d'une voix épuisée.

\- Cet abruti n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que sortir se promener quelques heures après qu'on ait posé ses nouveaux automails, coupa Winry d'une voix lourde de reproches. Un humain normal se _repose_ après une opération pareille !

\- C'est bon, tu as vu mon état ? J'ai compris la leçon, arrête avec ça, grommela-t-il en se désignant, couvert de sang et de poussière.

\- Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie, répondis-je avec un sourire.

La blonde ouvrit grand la bouche et resta en suspens. Il avait sans doute eu tort de vouloir échapper à leur vigilance, mais visiblement, il avait payé cher son envie d'indépendance, et à mes yeux, il avait eu la meilleure idée de sa vie. Sans lui, quand bien même Envy m'aurait loupé la première fois, rien ne l'aurait empêché de prendre le temps de me loger une nouvelle balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que les Homonculus vous attaquent comme ça ? murmura le petit blond, revenant à des sujets plus sérieux.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua. Hors de mon champ de vision, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une personne.

\- Il s'est réveillé ? fit une voix masculine que je ne reconnaissais pas.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Edward.

L'homme qui était entré, un docteur sans doute, se pencha sur moi, pour m'ausculter et me poser des questions sur mon état. Après avoir fait tous les tests qu'il voulait, il se redressa.

\- Tout va bien. Aucun signe de traumatisme crânien, ce qui est quand même une sacrée chance vu le contexte. La tension est basse, mais rien d'étonnant avec tout le sang que vous avez perdu. Quant aux blessures à l'épaule, eh bien, il y a un risque que vous gardiez une raideur de ce côté-là, mais vous devriez pouvoir faire de nouveau usage de votre bras droit assez rapidement. Vous avez eu de la chance, quelques millimètres de plus et vous pouviez dire adieu à votre œil gauche… et sans doute à un bout de votre cerveau.

Je hochai la tête en déglutissant. J'avais déjà vécu la peur de mourir durant les combats de la rébellion ishbale, mais pour moi, mais c'était il y a des années, et j'avais presque fini par oublier que la mort pouvait frapper aussi facilement.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous êtes tiré d'affaire, mais votre convalescence risque d'être éprouvante. Vous aussi, Elric, vous feriez mieux de vous faire soigner et de retourner à votre chambre pour finir la nuit au calme.

\- Je préfère rester ici, répondit simplement l'adolescent d'une voix aussi polie qu'inflexible.

Le médecin resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules, abandonnant l'affaire sans trop insister. Manifestement, il devait le connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter quand le petit blond avait une idée en tête.

\- Je repasserai en fin de matinée. D'ici-là, tâchez de vous reposer.

J'avais déjà suivi la fin de la conversation d'un œil vague, et sombrai dans un sommeil proche de l'inconscience aussitôt la porte refermée.

oOo

\- Maes ! ? Fullmetal ? ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon dieu !

La voix qui me tira du sommeil me fit sourire avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Roy. Roy était là, sans que je sache par quel miracle.

J'ouvris les yeux, voyant toujours aussi flou sans mes lunettes. Malgré cela, il était impossible de ne pas voir la colère peinte sur le visage de l'homme qui s'était penché au-dessus de moi. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais trop heureux de le voir.

\- …Coucou.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! gronda mon ami d'une voix d'autant plus grave que la situation n'avait rien de léger à ses yeux. Tu appelles depuis une ligne extérieure en martelant que c'est urgent, quand j'arrive, il n'y a plus personne à part ce _gamin_ …

\- EH !

\- … Le Fullmetal, qui m'ordonne de venir immédiatement, je me tape le train de nuit en me demandant pendant tout le trajet ce qu'il s'est passé, et quand je te retrouve alité dans une chambre d'hôpital, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est _COUCOU_ ?!

\- Moi aussi… je suis content de… te voir, répondis-je laborieusement, sans perdre mon sourire malgré la douleur et la fatigue qui me prenaient en étau.

Le militaire prit trois grandes inspirations tremblantes pour se retenir d'exploser de colère. Je le savais pourtant, il était rare qu'une situation le mette dans un état pareil. Ça devait faire six ans que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Il devait avoir eu terriblement peur pour moi, et ce n'était pas gentil de ma part de jouer avec ses nerfs comme ça. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on évacue le stress comme on peut.

Les sourcils arqués de colère, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les bras croisés, et tourna la tête vers Edward avec une expression peu avenante.

\- Bon, puisque l'imbécile qui me sert de meilleur ami a l'air d'avoir perdu tout bon sens, Fullmetal, je compte sur toi pour m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et ce que je fiche dans cet hôpital de Central-city un dimanche matin.

Edward commença à lui raconter l'attaque, éludant les détails de son propre combat et la raison pour laquelle les autres le cherchaient, ne voulant manifestement pas attirer l'attention sur son séjour à l'hôpital. C'est vrai qu'il avait été salement amoché quand il était au cinquième laboratoire, Maria Ross avait sévèrement monté la garde en disant qu'il n'était en état de voir personne, même moi, pendant les jours qui avaient suivis.

\- Je l'ai vu tirer malgré mon attaque, sur le coup, je ne pouvais pas être fixé sur l'état de Hugues, et je n'en ai pas eu le temps, puisque j'ai très vite compris que c'était Envy et qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher aussi facilement alors que j'avais essayé de le gêner.

\- Mais qui est cet Envy ? avait coupé Roy d'un ton agacé, jetant un pavé dans la mare.

\- Un des Homonculus que j'ai rencontré quand je suis allé dans le cinquième laboratoire…

\- Homonculus ? Cinquième laboratoire ? coupa Roy dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère. De quoi tu parles, Fullmetal ?

\- De ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines… Hugues ne vous en a pas parlé, avec tout le temps que vous passez ensemble au téléphone ?

Le ton d'Edward était presque ingénu, tandis que le regard de son supérieur hiérarchique s'assombrit à ces mots. En comprenant la situation, toute leur attention convergea vers moi et ils tournèrent tous deux la tête avec des expressions lourdes de reproches. J'aurais dû me douter que ce moment finirait par arriver. J'esquissai un sourire gêné, sans trop savoir comment me justifier.

Je lui avais tout caché des événements. L'enquête d'Edward sur le manuscrit du Docteur Marcoh qui l'avait conduit à comprendre que la pierre philosophale était issue de vies humaines, son infiltration dans le cinquième laboratoire qui avait tourné à la catastrophe, et tout ce qu'il y avait découvert sur la pierre et les Homonculus, ces êtres qui se relevaient de tous les coups mortels… je n'en avais rien dit. Si Roy avait appris qu'Edward était grièvement blessé et mêlé à une affaire de cette ampleur, il aurait été capable de traverser le pays pour venir en catastrophe nous hurler dessus.

Sa présence ici en était la preuve… mais si je me justifiais en invoquant sa tendance à perdre son calme quand des personnes importantes à ses yeux étaient en danger, il risquait de devenir dangereusement agressif. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas le droit de dire, je le savais. Il fallait donc que je m'explique autrement.

Comprenant qu'ils ne me pardonneraient pas un trait d'humour dans un contexte pareil, je pris soin de leur exposer avec sérieux la situation dans les grandes lignes, avant d'annoncer, enfin, la nouvelle qui avait failli me coûter la vie.

\- Juliet Douglas, fis-je à l'intention de Roy.

\- La secrétaire du généralissime ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire là-dedans ?

\- Tout, répondis-je d'une voix sifflante. La balle perdue qui a tué un enfant ishbal et déclenché une émeute il y a quelques années ; c'était une militaire du nom de Juliet Douglas qui l'avait tirée. Son ascension dans l'armée a été fulgurante, en dépit du désastre qu'a provoqué cette bavure. Mais surtout selon les registres officiels… le soldat Juliet Douglas est mort dans la plus grande indifférence à Yuflam, il y a 10 ans.

\- Une identité d'emprunt ? murmura Edward, horrifié. C'est une Homonculus, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête et grimaçai, sentant que ce geste avait contracté les muscles de mon épaule blessée. L'indignation de Roy avait laissé place à un silence glacé. Je le comprenais : apprendre que le bras droit du Généralissime était un monstre immortel faisant parti d'un complot aux contours incertains, c'était une sacrée douche froide.

\- Je l'ai vue de mes yeux quand elle m'a attaquée. Elle n'est pas humaine. J'ai aussi vu Lust, mais comme Edward m'en avait parlé, j'ai pu lui échapper. Envy, en revanche…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens tandis que le visage cauchemardesque de Gracia me revenait en tête. C'était bien la seule chose contre laquelle je ne pouvais pas me défendre, l'image de ma femme. En m'attaquant avec cette forme, en pervertissant son image, il avait brisé quelque chose en moi.

\- Il peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence, se glisser n'importe où… murmura Edward, bien conscient de l'emprise qu'il pouvait avoir. Et en plus, c'est un vrai sadique. Quand il découvrira que vous êtes encore vivant, ses représailles risquent d'être terribles. Il faut mettre Gracia et Elysia en sécurité.

Je fermai les yeux sous le coup de sa remarque. J'avais refusé d'y penser. L'idée que ma famille soit attaquée était un cauchemar bien pire que celui que j'avais déjà vécu. En un flash, je vis les corps de ma femme et de ma fille gisant dans le salon, et je rouvris les yeux, croisant le regard ténébreux de mon meilleur ami.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Je préfèrerais encore mourir, murmurai-je d'une voix lourde.

\- Je comprends, répondit-t-il à mi-voix.

Évidemment, qu'il me comprenait, je le connaissais assez bien pour ça.

\- Dans ce cas… peut-être que nous devrions vous enterrer, Hugues, intervint Edward.

Je me redressai malgré la douleur, choqué par la dureté de ses mots. Réalisant sans doute que ni moi, ni Roy n'avions compris ce qu'il voulait dire, il passa machinalement la main sur son front et s'expliqua davantage.

\- Ils voulaient vous tuer, donnons-leur cette satisfaction. Ça nous donnera un peu de temps pour agir. Vous êtes restés plusieurs heures dans le coma, mais malgré le dévouement du service médical, vous êtes décédé des suites de vos blessures. Inconscient, vous n'avez pu livrer aucun de vos secrets, et vous nous laissez, aveuglés de chagrin, dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ce qui se trame au-dessus de nos têtes… Et dans ce cas, s'attaquer à votre famille n'a plus aucune utilité.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. L'idée n'avait rien de plaisant, mais avais-je le choix ? Si c'était le prix à payer pour protéger Gracia et Elysia, je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je décidai d'accepter ce plan de folie. Le reste de la discussion tourna autour de la réalisation de cette idée, qui nécessitait quand même une sacré dose de jugeote, un point de chute, ainsi que la complicité de l'hôpital. Edward nous assura d'un ton confiant qu'ils seraient capables de garder le secret. Ce point aurait dû m'intriguer davantage, mais sur le coup, j'étais tellement affaibli que suivre la discussion me demandait déjà beaucoup d'efforts. Quand Edward proposa de passer un marché avec Scar pour m'aider à m'enfuir, je me sentis blêmir, et Roy s'insurgea. Pourtant, c'est cette idée à priori absurde qui allait me permettre de rester sur mes deux pieds.

oOo

Les jours suivants furent essentiellement composés de soins et d'attente. Une attente insupportable. Enfermé dans les quatre murs de ma chambre aux volets toujours fermés, entre l'unique infirmière habilitée à s'occuper de moi et le médecin qui m'avait ausculté à mon arrivé, avec pour toute distraction les visites d'Edward qui boitait encore un peu à cause du problème d'automail qu'il avait provoqué en forçant le soir de l'attaque. Il était ma seule distraction, et me raconta jour après jour comment un déguisement lui avait permis d'approcher Scar sans se faire immédiatement attaquer, de lui présenter la situation, et de passer un marché avec lui. Après ces journées d'une lenteur infinie, je fus finalement endormi par l'infirmière et glissé dans le cercueil qui me permettait de quitter l'hôpital par la grande porte, sans attirer les soupçons. J'étais soulagé que le plan ce soit développé ainsi, l'idée d'assister à mes propres funérailles ne m'enchantait pas, et plus que tout, entendre les voix de Gracia et d'Elysia me pleurer risquait de me faire renoncer à cette folie.

C'est ainsi que quand je m'étais réveillé, j'étais déjà mort et enterré aux yeux du monde. Edward m'avait rejoint peu après mon réveil, me sauvant d'un grave moment de panique en me rejoignant par le biais d'un souterrain transmuté par ses soins. Il avait rassemblé pour moi mes lunettes noires, subtilisées par Winry qui logeait chez moi avec Gracia, Elysia et Alphonse, vêtements, nourriture, arme et munitions, bref, tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre. Puis il m'avait guidé à travers les égouts jusqu'à un lac souterrain le long duquel les Ishbals avaient dressé leur camp secret.

En voyant les tentes dressées vers la voûte noircie de la crypte, en pensant que j'avais tué nombre des leurs durant la révolte d'Ishbal, je sentis le cœur me manquer. A leurs yeux, je devais être un monstre, même si en termes de monstre, Scar en était un exemple sérieux. Je me demandais encore comment Ed avait réussi à l'approcher sans se faire écharper, encore plus comment il avait pu arracher à cet homme la promesse de me garder en vie, moi, un soldat ayant combattu son peuple. Ça dépassait mon entendement. Et pourtant, avec un air sérieux et résolu, le petit blond me fit un geste de main.

\- Je suis vraiment sensé les rejoindre ?

\- Vous préférez rester éternellement dans les égouts ou déguerpir avec eux ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton agacé.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à choisir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne me tuerait pas, on est comme qui dirait des ennemis héréditaires ! chuchotai-je d'un ton précipité.

\- Il ne vous tuera pas, répondit le petit blond en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec l'expression infiniment sérieuse qu'il avait quelquefois. Il me l'a promis.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça vaut, une promesse d'un psychopathe ?

\- Scar est un fanatique, et il fait peur à n'importe quelle personne sensée... mais il a des principes. Il n'est pas du genre à renier ses promesses, j'ai déjà pu l'expérimenter. Et puis, il va y gagner aussi, puisque vous lui direz tout ce que vous savez sur vos ennemis communs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toute l'information que j'ai pu vous donner sur les Homonculus, tout ce que vous avez mis à jour durant vos recherches, toutes les affaires étouffées, les coulisses d'Ishbal et du cinquième laboratoire et le fait que Juliet Douglas soit probablement un Homonculus... Vous lui direz tout ça. Ces informations méritent bien de vous garder en vie.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, désarçonné. Je ne savais pas bien que penser de la situation.

\- Nous avons tous un ennemi commun : les Homonculus. Scar sait des choses que nous ignorons, et vice-versa. Il a bien compris que vous y gagnerez tous les deux si vous coopérez.

\- … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupirai-je.

Je connaissais assez le petit blond pour savoir à quel point il pouvait être buté. Mais c'était à lui que je devais d'être encore debout sur mes deux pieds, avec une estafilade encore brûlante le long de la tempe gauche et mes bandages à l'épaule.

C'était à lui que je devais mon évasion, ces vêtements rustiques, mes lunettes noires qui me permettaient de voir de nouveau le monde nettement, et un pistolet dissimulé sous ma tunique.

C'était à lui que je devais d'être encore vivant.

Alors, même si mon bon sens me hurlait le contraire, il fallait que je lui fasse confiance.

\- Toi et Roy... Vous pourrez veiller sur Gracia et Elysia ?

\- Bien sûr, on n'y manquera pas.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Ed.

\- Vous aussi, Hugues.

J'étais tenté de lui demander de veiller aussi sur Roy, mais demander à un adolescent de prendre soin de son supérieur hiérarchique sadique, ça aurait été totalement incongru. De toute façon, même si je lui arrachais cette promesse, il ne pourrait sans doute rien faire pour lui. Tout comme moi, Roy allait devoir se débrouiller seul à l'avenir.

Même si l'inquiétude me donnait envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour retrouver un peu de réconfort, je restai digne et me contentai d'une lourde main posée sur son épaule en guise d'au revoir. Je pris une grande inspiration, et je tournai à l'angle qui nous dissimulait du campement installé en contrebas. Pour atteindre les tentes, je devais me frayer un chemin au milieu de ruines et de gravas. Dans le silence infini de ma tête, le moindre caillou qui dégringolait faisait un bruit de tonnerre. Des gens commencèrent à me remarquer, je vis quelques têtes se tourner vers moi, des mouvements de recul, un enfant qu'on repoussait dans une tente. Je levai les bras en signe de paix et manquai de tomber en dérapant le long d'une tôle en pente. Je me repris maladroitement et présentai de nouveau mes mains vides, restant immobile face aux regards qui me fixaient avec une attention brûlante.

\- … Je cherche Scar... finis-je par dire pour briser le silence qui promettait d'être long.

La silhouette d'une fillette se faufila entre les tentes, et Scar arriva au bout d'une poignée de secondes qui parurent éternelles. Il me fixa d'un œil brûlant, et je commençai mentalement à réciter des prières en un dieu auquel je ne croyais pas, comptant les pas qui le séparaient de moi. Il s'approcha de plus en plus et se planta en face de moi, me surplombant de toute sa stature, et définitivement trop proche à mon goût.

\- Je viens de la part du Fullmetal... murmurai-je, me doutant qu'il serait le seul à l'entendre.

Je tournai la tête furtivement vers le coin d'où je venais, et entrevis sa silhouette qui s'esquiva aussitôt. Scar, qui avait suivi mon regard, l'avait remarqué aussi.

\- Je vois...

Il se tourna vers les autres en se plaçant à côté de moi et leur annonça d'une voix claire.

\- Cet homme est sous ma protection. Ce n'est pas un ennemi.

Je hochai la tête fébrilement, soulagé de voir que les Ishbals se détendaient à ces mots. Scar faisait vraiment figure d'autorité parmi eux.

\- Enfin, ça reste à prouver, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave, si bas que même moi, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard empreint de méfiance. J'avais encore tout à prouver.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? questionna une femme que je ne connaissais pas encore.

\- … Je n'ai plus de nom, répondis-je d'un ton hésitant après avoir constaté que Scar attendait de moi que je réponde. J'ai tout abandonné, alors... peu importe comment vous m'appelez.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était la manière la plus simple de dissimuler mon identité. Si personne ne la connaissait, personne ne pourrait la laisser échapper, volontairement ou non. Après cette discussion, les Ishbals me baptisèrent machinalement l'Étranger, m'accueillant parmi eux, mais laissant une trace de cette culture qui nous séparait.

oOo

Ce n'est que plus tard que j'étais devenu Steelblue. La lune était belle, et nous étions assis au feu de camp. Le voyage se déroulait bien jusque-là, et cette nuit-là, le campement était même d'humeur à chanter. Une femme, qui avait gardé précieusement sa cithare, jouait quelques morceaux aux consonances orientales. C'était pour la plupart des airs un peu rudes et mélancoliques, mêlant des sons graves et sourds et des cascades de notes plus aiguës, presque cristallines, qui évoquaient la chaleur du soleil du désert, l'air vibrant, les caresses du sable, l'insaisissabilité de l'eau.

 

Assis en tailleur auprès du feu, j'en buvais chaque note, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard perdu dans les flammes. La musique me transportait dans ce pays que je n'avais vu que pour le détruire, Moi qui pensais avoir tout oublié depuis longtemps, je revoyais avec précision les vêtements décorés de galons aux tissages complexes, les bâtiments aux murs ciselés d'une myriade de motifs géométriques d'émail ou de verre teinté. Tout cela me revenait dans les moindres détails, chaque note rappelant la richesse des décors, et des parures, les sols ouvragés sur lesquels s'étalaient des taches de sang, les murs criblés de balles, les fragments de tissus ouvragés volant au vent, détachés du corps déchiqueté de leur propriétaire. Cette musique, douce et pourtant impitoyable, portait en elle une âme, et chaque note s'enfonçait en moi, me faisant sentir un peu plus coupable qu'avant à l'idée d'avoir contribué à faire disparaître ce peuple. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et couler, sans que je fasse le moindre geste pour les essuyer.

Je me demandai si je méritais vraiment de vivre parmi eux. Edward avait eu une idée de génie, trouvant sans doute le seul moyen de me permettre de survivre aux Homonculus sans mettre en danger ma famille, mais le prix à payer était rude. Chaque instant passé parmi eux me rappelait avec plus ou moins de brutalité que j'avais obéi à l'armée, que j'avais tué, peut-être leur frère, peut-être leur père, peut-être leur fille... Que, sous prétexte de survivre, j'avais détruit des centaines de familles. Finalement, si je ne revoyais jamais Gracia et Elysia, ça ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses...

J'en étais à peu près là de mes réflexions douloureuses, quand un tir perça l'air, suivit de cris qui me replongèrent brutalement dans la réalité. Nous étions attaqués. Je sursautai, jetai au sol Samina, la femme assise à côté de moi, pour la protéger des balles.

\- A terre ! Mettez-vous à terre ! criai-je, sans parvenir à couvrir vraiment les cris de panique.

Me désobéissant moi-même, je me redressai parmi les autres qui couraient, et regardai autour de moi pour comprendre d'où venaient les tirs. Je vis un éclair brillant au milieu des arbres, sans doute un fusil. Sans hésiter davantage, je tirai de mon sac en bandoulière mon revolver tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je le voyais à peine, mais je le mis quand même en joue et tirai. Un cri me confirma que je l'avais touché. Au suivant.

Derrière moi, le son caractéristique d'un moteur s'approchait, Un homme en moto fonçait droit vers nous, jetant des projectiles enflammés sur son passage. Celles et ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les tentes en ressortirent en hurlant pour échapper aux flammes. Courant vers lui, je vis un enfant se faire rouler dessus, et je sentis mes entrailles se révulser d'horreur. Envahi par une pensée qui avait enflé et pris toute la place, me transformant en boule de fureur, je le mis en joue.

_Il avait l'âge d'Elysia._

Caché entre deux tentes encore en état, j'allais tirer sur l'homme, mais il fut intercepté par Scar avant que je n'appuie sur la détente. Il avait happé sa tête au passage, et la moto était partie seule finir son chemin au milieu des bateaux, explosant l'un d'entre eux avant de crapoter et de caler.

Quand je vis les morceaux ensanglantés de sa tête éclabousser les tentes et le sol alentour et son corps retomber mollement, je me sentis écœuré, mais en aucun cas compatissant. La rage au ventre, je repartis à l'assaut, guettant les coups de fusils, les cris, tout indice me menant à l'ennemi.

Je ne pouvais pas faire revenir les morts. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais la moindre des choses, aujourd'hui et maintenant, c'était de les protéger, eux qui avaient survécu.

Un homme portant une batte cloutée s'apprêtait à frapper l'un des Ishbals. Il se prit deux balles dans la gorge. J'avais visé la tête, mais il s'effondra quand même. Des tirs venaient de l'autre côté de la tente. Je m'y engouffrai, me jetant au sol, et soulevai le bas de la toile épaisse pour voir de l'autre côté. L'homme mourut sans jamais savoir qui l'avait frappé. Puis je jaillis de la tente et me précipitai vers un autre. Armé de sa hache, il paniqua à la vue de mon arme.

\- Les réfugiés Ishbals ne sont pas censés être armés ! s'exclama-t-il, effaré de me voir le tenir en joue.

Il se prit une balle dans le cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas un Ishbal, répondis-je froidement, ouvrant mon arme pour la recharger.

J'y glissai les balles à la hâte, cherchant où je devais aller ensuite. Les cris de panique étaient retombés, laissant la place aux pleurs. L'attaque semblait plus ou moins terminée. J'entendis un bruissement parmi les arbres devant moi et m'élançai à sa poursuite. Voyant la défaite, l'un d'entre eux s'enfuyait manifestement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe, il risquait de ramener du renfort pour continuer la chasse.

Heureusement, j'étais en bonne forme, et nous avions eu quelques bons repas ces derniers jours. En quelques grandes enjambées, je lui tombai dessus à bras raccourcis alors qu'il tentait d'éviter une branche basse. S'ensuivit une lutte confuse dans l'obscurité, au milieu des feuilles mortes, des ronces et de la terre. Un coup à la tête fit voler mes lunettes qui disparurent dans la nuit, mais je parvins à garder le dessus. Il tenta de sortir un couteau de son fourreau pour se défendre, ce fut celui-là même qui lui trancha la gorge.

Une fois le combat fini, je restai là, pantelant, assis à califourchon sur ma victime. Y en avait-il d'autres ? Je n'en savais rien. De toute façon, il était sans doute trop tard, ils devaient tous être morts ou hors de portée. La tension du combat retomba, me laissant effondré, horrifié, dans le faux silence de la forêt.

Je sentis mes mains trembler violemment, et le dégoût remonter au bord des lèvres. J'étais couvert de sang, et ça n'était pas le mien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas tué, encore moins avec cette brutalité animale. Une partie de moi était choquée par mes propres actes ; l'autre savait que c'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire. C'était une question de survie, ni plus, ni moins. Je me levai, les jambes en coton, puis, l'arme toujours en main, arpentai le sol alentour dans l'espoir un peu naïf de retrouver mes lunettes. Le monde n'était plus qu'un brouillard flou tout en nuances de noir. La lune perçait en de rares endroits, créant quelques taches argentées, mais je compris vite que ma quête serait peine perdue. Je poussai un soupir et reparti au campement.

Arrivant sur la grève qui donnait sur une eau noire et luisante sous le ciel, je vis une femme se précipiter vers moi en criant.

\- Il est revenu ! Il est revenu !

En m'approchant pour la rejoindre, je lui fis un vague signe de main, dépassé par les événements. Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et m'amena au feu d'un pas martial. J'étais manifestement attendu.

\- Le voilà, Scar.

Ce n'était pas seulement Scar qui m'attendait, mais tout le clan. Je distinguais la scène à travers des grandes taches colorées où dansait la lumière du feu. La mère qui serrait son enfant brisé dans les bras en pleurant, et tous les autres, certains blessés, d'autres brûlés. Près du feu, quatre corps avaient été couverts par des draps de laine. Le sang suintait à travers l'un d'entre eux. Mon cœur se serra. Cinq d'entre eux avaient été tués. C'était si peu quand on se souvenait de la guerre, mais déjà beaucoup trop. C'était cela que j'avais laissé derrière moi après chaque combat dans le désert de l'Est. C'était cela, la réalité de ce que j'avais fait.

\- Le clan est sous la direction de notre Grand Prêtre, expliqua la femme qui m'avait amené, et dont les sourcils bien dessinés s'étaient courbés d'une inflexion sévère. Il prêche l'apaisement et nous interdit de posséder des armes à feu. Étranger, tu as brisé les règles.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je, baissant la tête vers le vieil homme, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Les vies humaines sont sacrées, c'est ce qui est dit dans notre religion. Mais tu n'es pas Ishbal, n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux prouvent le contraire, ils ne flamboient pas comme le feu, ils sont bleus et froids comme l'acier.

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas d'Ishbal. J'ai fui mon ancienne vie car je portais avec elle un lourd danger. J'ai quitté ma famille et tous ceux que j'aime, dans l'espoir qu'une fois mort, je ne sois plus un danger pour eux. Je suis désolé d'avoir brisé vos règles, mais face à cette attaque, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser être massacrés comme vous l'avez déjà été par le passé. Si vous souhaitez que je quitte le groupe pour restaurer l'affront, je le ferai sans regret. J'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai eue que vous ayez accepté de m'accueillir malgré toute la souffrance que vous avez endurée par le passé.

\- Scar tue des hommes aussi, rappela Samina, comme pour appuyer ma défense.

\- C'est vrai. Il a choisi la voix renégate. Il est maudit par Ishbala et portera ce poids chaque jour de sa vie, et pour l'éternité après sa mort. Il a fait cela pour se venger, et nous protéger.

\- Je suis prêt à être maudit par Ishbala si c'est pour vous protéger. Si vous voulez vivre avec ces convictions dans un monde aussi cruel, vous aurez tout mon respect, mais il vous faut quelqu'un à vos côtés qui sera prêt à se salir les mains quand vous serez en danger, car cela arrivera de nouveau, un jour ou l'autre… Je peux endosser ce rôle. Je peux partir aussi, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…

Il y eut un silence pesant. Je sentais le regard brûlant de Scar même si je ne distinguais pas vraiment son visage, et l'indécision des autres. Accepté ou banni, il s'en fallait de peu pour que je sois l'un ou l'autre.

\- Scar, as-tu confiance en lui ? demanda l'homme en brossant sa barbe sans me quitter du regard.

 _Ce sera le bannissement,_ pensai-je aussitôt dans un élan de pessimisme.

\- S'il avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait fait bien avant. L'Étranger ne peut pas revenir en arrière, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Il a tué uniquement pour nous protéger, il a agi comme si nous étions son peuple. Et la vérité... C'est que seul, je ne peux pas tous vous sauver, ce soir nous l'a bien montré. S'il n'avait pas été là, les morts auraient été deux fois plus nombreux dans notre groupe.

\- Je ne veux plus perdre un seul d'entre vous, répondit le Grand Prêtre d'un ton duquel perçait la tristesse. Si tu es vraiment prêt à continuer à affronter le danger avec nous, reste à nos côtés.

\- Je suis prêt, répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

\- Bien. Alors, nous t'acceptons dans notre clan. Toi qui n'a pas de nom, accepte celui-ci : Steelblue, de ton regard résolu, dur comme l'acier, pur comme le ciel.

\- C'est un honneur, répondis-je d'un ton solennel, même si je ne pense pas mériter un tel surnom.

\- Maintenant que cette décision est prise, il faut lever le camp. D'autres personnes risquent de venir, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de rester ici. Il faut brûler les morts et partir au plus vite.

La mère qui tenait encore dans ses bras le corps chaud de son fils se remit à sangloter doucement, le serrant contre elle sans égard pour le sang qui se diffusait sur le tissu de sa robe. La voir comme ça me brisait le cœur, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Il était trop tard. Les autres commencèrent à s'affairer pour démonter les tentes. Scar s'approcha de moi.

\- Je pensais que tu hésiterais avant de tirer sur les tiens.

\- Contrairement aux Ishbals, mon peuple est vaste et disparate, et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il regorge de monstres.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve tous les corps et qu'on les brûle, pour laisser le moins possible de traces, annonça-t-il simplement d'un ton pragmatique. Aide-moi à retrouver ceux que tu as tués.

\- Il y en a un, sur lequel j'ai tiré, juste là, fis-je en désignant l'espace entre les arbres. J'en ai poursuivi un autre dans la forêt et l'ai tué, à quelques minutes d'ici. Mes lunettes y sont aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir les retrouver... si c'est possible. Sans elles, je dois avouer que je ne vois pas grand-chose.

\- Kamar, va voir là-bas si tu retrouves un corps. S'il n'est pas mort, il est au moins blessé, tu le retrouveras à la trace.

\- Bien, Scar, répondit l'homme en se dirigeant vers l'endroit que j'avais désigné.

Puis, lui et moi partîmes vers la forêt, une lampe à la main pour éclairer notre chemin.

La suite était simple. Nous avions retrouvé le corps et les lunettes, miraculeusement intactes, et avions rapporté le tout au camp. Il rejoignit la pile de cadavre de nos ennemis. Entre temps, les Ishbals avaient mis le corps de leurs proches dans le feu qui n'avait plus rien de joyeux, et ceux qui ne finissaient pas de charger les bateaux priaient en cercle autour des flammes. Une fois que tout fût prêt, les hommes balancèrent nos ennemis dans le feu, sans doute avec moins d'égard que pour leurs familles, puis tout le monde embarqua dans un silence de mort.

Fuir. Se cacher. Se battre parfois.

C'était cela, mon quotidien, maintenant.

Celui d'un renégat.


	22. Cachotteries (Riza)

 

**Cachotteries (Riza)**

\- Edward, debout, claironnai-je d'un ton joyeux.

\- Mmmh... grommela le tas de couvertures entassées sur le canapé d'où émergeait une touffe de cheveux particulièrement ébouriffée.

\- Allez viens, espèce de loir, j'ai fait des œufs au bacon !

\- Oh cool ! s'exclama-t-il en s'extrayant maladroitement de la couette, manquant de tomber dans son enthousiasme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Depuis ces quelques jours où Edward habitait chez moi de manière improvisée, mon quotidien était devenu un brin fantasque, et malgré le caractère sérieux et solitaire qu'on m'attribuait, je m'étais très bien habituée à cet état de fait. Il faut dire que quelqu'un qui aimait autant les chiens que moi ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

Le petit blond s'était progressivement détendu en ma présence, et nous étions maintenant complices comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. J'appréciais son caractère franc et le naturel de nos conversations, et comme je n'en revenais pas de me lier d'amitié aussi facilement avec quelqu'un, la situation me laissait à la fois ravie et un perplexe. Le plus difficile était probablement de ne pas laisser planer de soupçons quant à notre cohabitation pendant le travail. En journée, nous prenions grand soin de ne pas discuter ensemble, de crainte de laisser échapper une familiarité suspecte.

\- Ça va mieux ? demandai-je avec sollicitude en pensant à ses règles, l'humiliation féminine avec laquelle il devait composer tant bien que mal sans y avoir été préparé.

\- Oui, on dirait que c'est bel et bien fini... C'est pas trop tôt ! répondit-il en s'asseyant à table, encore en débardeur et caleçon.

Je constatai que cette nuit-là, il s'était débarrassé de ses bandages pour dormir. J'imaginais que ça devait être très désagréable à porter, et je pris ça comme un signe de confiance s'il était assez à l'aise pour laisser poindre sa poitrine librement sous son débardeur. Je n'avais pas dit un mot sur cette vision étrange, et je tâchai de m'habituer à l'idée. Après tout, je n'étais pas forcément le genre de personne qu'on qualifiait de féminine, et j'étais bien placée pour savoir que ce qu'on avait dans la tête comptait plus que des attributs sexuels. Et surtout, je savais à quel point ça pouvait être détestable d'être réduit à ça.

\- C'est super bon, commenta-t-il en sauçant son assiette.

Après réflexion, son accident d'alchimie me surprenait moins que sa capacité à manger à toute vitesse.

\- Merci. Tu peux finir, ajoutai-je.

\- Oh cool ! s'exclama-t-il en se ruant sur la poêle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dur à croire que ce gamin enquêtait actuellement sur une série de meurtres particulièrement sinistres. Il avait le cœur bien accroché, mais je sentais que l'affaire le secouait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Je l'avais senti vaciller à côté de moi quand il avait vu le cadavre de la dernière victime de Barry le Boucher. D'ailleurs, après le repas de la veille, nous nous étions retrouvés à parler de mort et du fait de tuer. Je n'avais pas été si surprise, mais étrangement émue d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais volontairement donné la mort à un homme, même s'il l'avait parfois provoquée accidentellement au cours de ses missions. J'avais pris ça comme une preuve de son irréductible bonté.

\- Je dois aller voir le propriétaire des lieux, je te laisse faire la vaisselle ? demandai-je en me levant.

\- D'accord ! fit-il en achevant la baguette de pain que j'avais achetée en sortant promener Black Hayatte tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais tâcher de faire vite, mais je ne promets rien

J'adressai une petite caresse affectueuse au chien avant de sortir de l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je descendis les deux étages et me préparai à frapper à la porte de mon propriétaire. Tout ça pour une stupide histoire de clé de cave qui me manquait... Je ne savais pas si cela valait bien la peine que je me déplace, mais Edward avait demandé avec candeur s'il ne valait pas mieux régler directement le problème plutôt que d'attendre d'en avoir réellement besoin.

\- Je doute d'avoir besoin de cette cave un jour, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je toquai tout de même trois fois à la porte, et attendis assez longtemps pour voir un voisin descendre les escaliers, sans manquer de me lancer un « bonjour » enthousiaste. Je lui répondis avec un sourire un peu froid, comme je le faisais toujours, et il ne s'arrêta pas pour me parler, à mon grand soulagement.

Les gens étaient toujours convaincus que je les méprisais ou je-ne-sais-quoi. La vérité était bien plus simple... Ils me mettaient généralement mal à l'aise. Et ce qui met mal à l'aise, on l'évite, naturellement. Les personnes qui m'étaient proches étaient sans doute celles qui avaient réalisé cela.

Je me figeai, me posant soudainement cette question. Si Edward était aussi familier avec moi, s'il me mettait à l'aise, était-ce parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de cela ?

Non, à ce stade, c'était de la naïveté pure et simple. Il était tellement transparent qu'on ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter de subir un jugement de sa part...

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une tête ridée comme une vieille pomme, juchée sur un cou un peu trop long.

\- Bonjour, fis-je d'un ton neutre.

\- Bonjour, grogna-t-il.

Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois, donc je n'en étais pas encore tout à fait sûre, mais j'avais l'impression que cette voix rauque et peu avenante était sa manière normale de parler.

\- Je suis la nouvelle locataire de l'appartement gauche du troisième étage.

\- Oh, mais c'est dans votre appartement qu'il y a eu ces hurlements l'autre jour ?

\- Oh, oui, je suis désolée ! Je logeais quelqu'un qui a... eu un problème dans la nuit.

\- J'imaginais bien qu'il avait un problème, pour hurler à la mort comme ça. Quelle idée de réveiller les honnêtes gens à une heure pareille ?

\- Il avait une appendicite, improvisai-je, beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que je voulais le montrer. Nous avons dû aller à l'hôpital après ça.

\- Eh bien, les jeunes, de nos jours, c'est plus ce que c'était ! A l'époque où ça m'est arrivé, je n'en ai pas fait tout un foin !

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je d'un ton neutre en m'inclinant légèrement, mortellement embarrassée. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Bien sûr que non, ça ne se reproduira plus ! L'appendicite, ça ne s'opère qu'une fois ! crachota l'homme d'un ton agacé. Bon, je suppose que vous avez un problème pour venir toquer à ma porte dès le matin ?

\- En effet, mon prédécesseur m'a confié le trousseau de clés, mais celle donnant accès à la cave semble ne pas marcher.

\- Ah, ça... Je ne pense pas que ça soit votre clé, grommela l'homme en scrutant le trousseau que je lui avais tendu.

\- Ah bon ? fis-je d'un ton poli.

\- C'est cette fichue serrure, elle a encore dû se gripper... Je demande à ce qu'elle soit graissée tous les mois par la femme de ménage, mais elle ne semble pas faire son travail.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Puisqu'on est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même, je vais m'occuper de ça aujourd'hui. Vous n'aurez qu'à réessayer ce soir, si ça ne marche pas, c'est qu'effectivement le problème est ailleurs, et je tâcherai de vous fournir une nouvelle clé.

\- Je vois. Je vous remercie, fis-je en hochant la tête.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est pas encore fait ! maugréa-t-il. Vous aviez autre chose à dire ?

\- Non, sinon, tout va bien.

\- Très bien. Je retourne à mes occupations, alors.

\- Merci, bonne journée !

\- Au revoir, grommela-t-il.

Il claqua sèchement la porte sous mon nez, et malgré ce geste peu avenant, tout ce que je pus me dire fut « Je crois vraiment que c'est sa voix normale. » Je remontai les escaliers avec un petit soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'avoir accompli le désagréable devoir de discuter avec quelqu'un que je connaissais peu. Je poussai la porte de mon appartement, jetai un œil à la cuisine où la vaisselle restait à égoutter, mais où Edward n'était plus. Je supposai qu'il devait prendre une douche et repliai le canapé où il passait ses nuits après avoir remis de l'eau pour Black Hayatte. Effectivement, j'avais à peine fini qu'il déboula hors de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore détrempés.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement enfilant ses chaussures. Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

\- Non, ça va, répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'adressai une dernière caresse à Black Hayatte pendant qu'Edward enfilait son manteau, et je refermai la porte derrière nous.

\- Hum, je pense que ce soir, je rentrerai tard, bredouilla l'adolescent.

\- Plus tard que d'habitude ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu taquin, ayant bien remarqué que malgré le temps passé au stand de tir, il m'arrivait parfois d'être à l'appartement avant lui.

\- Je pense aller enquêter cette nuit... et... je mangerai un sandwich en passant...

\- Pas la peine de prendre ce ton contrit, Je ne t'ai pas prêté mes clés pour rien. Avec l'enquête que tu as sur les bras, je comprends que tu sois très investi.

\- … J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à l'arrêter avant qu'il tue d'autres personnes... avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Je comprends. Mais je t'en pense capable, alors reste concentré et fait de ton mieux.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, je te laisse partir devant aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille déposer un papier à l'accueil.

Pour éviter les questions gênantes, nous nous séparions systématiquement avant d'arriver au quartier général. Les choses étaient déjà assez brouillonnes en ce moment, cela ne servait à rien de créer des rumeurs... Surtout si c'était le genre de rumeurs qui me feraient passer pour une couguar. Je fis mon crochet à l'accueil pour les informer de mon nouveau numéro de téléphone, et arrivai peu après au bureau, trouvant Edward en plein argumentaire avec Falman, sur le bureau duquel il avait étalé une carte de la ville abondamment annotée.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il cherche un endroit pour se cacher en journée ! Pas une seule personne n'a vu de suspect au moment du crime, et le médecin légiste a estimé que les trois meurtres avaient lieu entre trois et quatre heures du matin, C'est l'heure où il y a le moins d'activité dans la ville...

\- Pourquoi se cacherait-il en journée ? Il a sûrement un boulot, une apparence normale... et si personne ne l'a vu, il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Surtout que Barry le Boucher se travestissait pour préparer ses crimes... ça a été relayé par la presse à l'époque, donc cette information est connue du public. Son copycat est très méticuleux à l'imiter, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il en fasse autant. Nous devrions interviewer les gens du voisinage, chercher s'il y a des personnes dont le profil psychologique pourrait correspondre à celui du tueur, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.

\- Je suis convaincu du contraire ! s'exclama le petit blond.

\- Mais sur quels indices bases-tu ton affirmation ?

Le petit blond avala une goulée d'air avant de serrer les dents, ne pouvant visiblement pas répondre.

\- Mon intuition, je suppose... siffla-t-il, visiblement sur les charbons ardents.

\- Allons, je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre d'enquête, mais on va y arriver.

Falman lui tapota la tête dans un geste rassurant qui sembla humilier l'adolescent plus qu'autre chose, vu son expression. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Havoc qui était témoin de la scène et les scrutait avec sérieux. Il se rendit compte que je le regardais et m'adressa un salut tout militaire, suivi par les autres qui remarquèrent alors ma présence. Je leur répondis avec mon sérieux habituel.

\- Le Colonel est là ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Je vois, j'espère qu'il n'arrivera pas trop tard, j'étais à l'accueil, apparemment on va avoir beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, les dossiers de compte-rendu du procès Gibson-Lautrec sont arrivés.

\- Oh non... soupira Fuery.

\- Je vais les ramener, mais j'aurai besoin de bras supplémentaires. Havoc, vous venez m'aider ?

\- Hein ? Euh... oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il, manifestement surpris d'être sollicité.

Nous ressortîmes aussi du bureau. Havoc, à côté de moi, avait les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, manifestement pas à l'aise.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous passer un savon.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il en se relâchant un petit peu. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça, aussi...

Je poussai un soupir désabusé. Bien qu'il ait déjà la trentaine, Havoc restait par certains côtés un adolescent maladroit. Je me repris aussitôt après, si j'avais choisi de lui demander un coup de main, c'était un prétexte pour évoquer rapidement la situation d'Edward. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il avait toujours tendance à fixer l'adolescent d'un air incrédule, ce qui n'était pas forcément très discret. Heureusement pour lui, les autres militaires n'étaient pas forcément des génies observateurs, et l'affaire Barry le Boucher, ainsi que les dossiers qu'ils avaient à traiter suffisaient à distraire leur attention. Mais il était temps de tirer les choses au clair.

\- Je suis au courant pour Edward.

\- Ha ? fit-il en sursautant.

\- Oui.

\- Au courant de quoi ? marmonna-t-il avec une méfiance soudaine, réalisant sans doute un peu tard que j'aurais facilement pu l'avoir au bluff.

\- De ce qui est arrivé à son corps.

\- Comment vous l'avez su ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je l'ai deviné. Enfin, pour l'essentiel, vous observer m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

\- Ah... mince.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, Havoc. Je sais que vous n'allez pas le crier sur les toits, mais votre comportement risque de finir par attirer les soupçons de tout le reste de l'équipe, et il aimerait vraiment éviter ça.

\- Je me doute, je suppose qu'il ne m'a pas menacé de mort sans raisons.

\- Bref, je doute qu'il vous tue réellement... Mais il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous vous détendiez et que vous vous comportiez de manière un peu plus naturelle.

\- C'est facile à dire, mais... ce n'est pas mon point fort. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous doutiez de quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour être aussi discrète !

\- Je me comporte de la même manière qu'avant, c'est tout.

\- Je... bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. Je crois que j'ai du mal à m'habituer à l'idée que c'est... enfin...

\- Occultez ça, coupai-je. Si vous discutez avec lui, vous verrez qu'il est égal à lui-même et qu'il n'y a pas de raison de le traiter différemment d'avant. D'ailleurs, ça serait lui rendre le plus grand des services que de passer au-dessus de ça au lieu de le regarder comme une bête curieuse comme vous le faites.

Il hocha la tête avec un regard chargé de culpabilité, et je me rendis soudainement compte que finalement, j'étais encore en train de lui passer un savon. Je poussai un soupir.

\- Enfin, voilà ce que j'avais à dire. Si vraiment ça vous perturbe, vous pouvez en parler avec moi, ça sera peut-être moins risqué que de discuter avec le principal intéressé.

\- Euh... D'accord.

En entendant sa réponse surprise et un peu circonspecte, je compris qu'il y aurait peu de chance pour qu'il vienne aborder le sujet de lui-même. En même temps, qui voudrait spontanément parler avec quelqu'un qui parle froidement et déteste la plupart des rapports humains ?

Vaguement vexée par mes propres questionnements, je toquai à la porte du bureau de livraison avant d'entrer, suivie de mon subordonné.

\- Bonjour, nous venons pour les dossiers de l'affaire Gibson-Lautrec.

\- Ah, oui ! Répondit la secrétaire. Ils sont juste là. Si vous pouvez signer pour la récupération des dossiers, ici...

À la vue des cartons volumineux qui nous attendaient, trônant fièrement sur le bureau, je sentis une vague de démotivation m'assaillir. La conclusion de cette affaire promettait d'être une corvée sans nom. Après avoir émargé, je lâchai malgré moi un soupir et approchai de la table pour prendre l'un des cartons tandis qu'Havoc attrapait l'autre, puis nous sortîmes tous deux de la pièce pour un premier trajet, entrevoyant la secrétaire refermer la porte derrière nous.

\- Mais du coup, ça fait combien de temps ? C'est arrivé comment ? reprit-il, une fois assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.

\- C'est arrivé pendant l'affaire du cinquième laboratoire... Il ne m'a pas raconté les détails, mais il en est sorti assez secoué.

\- Je veux bien l'imaginer... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à sa place, souffla-t-il avec un frisson.

\- Il y a peu de chances que ça vous arrive, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

\- Mais le simple fait de savoir que c'est possible, c'est... ça doit être vraiment affreux... Vous imaginez, s'il vous arrivait la même chose ?

\- Honnêtement ? Ça me simplifierait la vie, lâchai-je sans réfléchir, regrettant aussitôt cet aveu.

\- Ah ? lâcha le grand blond, visiblement désarçonné. Comment ça ?

\- Être une fille n'est pas une tare en soit. Mais être « traité comme une fille », c'est autre chose. Si vous pouviez lui épargner au moins ça, ce serait déjà ça de moins pénible pour lui.

 _Et pas que pour lui, d'ailleurs_ , ajoutai-je intérieurement, la mine sombre.

Les excuses maladroites d'Havoc et les promesses d'être plus discret ne suffirent pas à effacer mon propre dépit.

oOo

Il n'y avait plus que moi dans le bureau en ce début de soirée, et les piles de dossiers jetaient sur mon bureau une ombre violacée, présageant que j'allais bientôt manquer de lumière. Je commençais à sentir que le jour baissait peu à peu, les dossiers devenant plus laborieux à lire, mais pas encore assez pour que je me décide à me lever et allumer la lumière.

Edward m'avait confié quelques feuillets entre lesquels s'était glissé un papier manuscrit plié en deux où il m'annonçait qu'il risquait de rentrer particulièrement tard ce soir à cause de l'enquête en cours. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et j'avais froissé le papier avant de le glisser dans ma poche pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, sans me laisser distraire dans mon travail.

Mais, malgré tout... la perspective de son absence me laissait un petit goût amer. J'aimais bien ces soirées passées à parler à bâtons rompus avec lui. Bien que très différents, nous avions les mêmes souvenirs de promenades, un chien sur les talons, à se gaver de mûres, grimper aux arbres, siroter le suc des fleurs de trèfles, allongés dans les herbes folles, avant de se faire surprendre par la pluie, et rentrer en courant.

Bien sûr, lui n'avait pas eu un pistolet caché dans le nœud d'un arbre et le luxe oppressant d'une éducation de bonne famille. Ces détails-là, je les passais sous silence. Je n'aimais pas reparler de cette partie de ma vie, ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais tout quitté... mais à travers les choses qu'on éludait et les silences, on pouvait deviner à quel point, lui comme moi, nos pères nous avaient déçus. Peut-être étaient-ce ces similitudes invisibles qui me le rendaient si familier.

La porte s'ouvrit, me faisant lever la tête. Le Colonel venait d'entrer dans la pièce, aussi surpris de constater ma présence que je l'étais de le voir revenir.

\- Vous êtes encore là, Hawkeye ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je me disais que je devrais avancer un peu sur ces dossiers avant de rentrer, et comme les autres sont partis tôt, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester dans le noir, commenta le grand brun en allumant la lumière avec un soupir. Une tireuse de talent comme vous devrait faire plus attention à sa vue.

La lumière jaune inonda la pièce, me faisant réaliser à quel point l'obscurité avait gagné insidieusement pendant que je m'étais laissé distraire par mes souvenirs.

\- Je vous pensais parti.

\- Ah, non, j'étais en réunion. C'est juste que ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Je viens juste récupérer mes affaires avant de partir.

\- Ah, je vois, fis-je d'un ton un peu absent, recommençant à lire les documents que je devais vérifier.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Mustang traverser la pièce après quelques secondes de flottement pour entrer dans son bureau privé. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, son manteau au bras, et referma la porte à clef.

\- On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

\- Hm, je pensais avancer le dossier tant que je suis dedans, c'est un gros morceau.

\- Allons, rien ne presse, ils sont tous morts...

\- Vous êtes d'un cynisme, Colonel, fis-je, souriant intérieurement malgré tout.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! fit-il d'un ton un peu vaniteux.

\- Non, c'est pour ça qu'on vous déteste, corrigeai-je d'une voix nette, sans quitter mon bureau des yeux.

\- C'est presque pareil. Allez, abandonnez ces papiers et rentrez chez vous, vous êtes attendue en plus.

Je restai impassible, mais senti mon cœur démarrer en trombe. Comment avait-il su qu'Edward logeait chez moi ?! Il me semblait pourtant que nous avions été d'une attention irréprochable hors de mon appartement... Quelle faille avait bien pu m'échapper ?

\- Black Hayatte doit se sentir bien seul, sans vous.

_Black Hayatte... Bien sûr…_

Je me sentis soudainement coupable. Ce n'était pas parce que je me sentais abandonnée que je devais en faire autant avec le seul être qui partageait jusque-là ma vie quotidienne. Avec un argument comme ça, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de reposer mon dossier que je refermai soigneusement, avant de me lever.

\- C'est bon, je rentre avec vous, soupirai-je, comme prise en traître par sa remarque.

\- Je dis ça pour votre bien, commenta-t-il en souriant.

\- À d'autres, lançai-je machinalement. Vous avez juste peur de vous ennuyer durant le trajet.

Il eut l'air vaguement peiné par ma remarque. Je me dis qu'il surjouait, comme souvent quand il était de bonne humeur, puis, libérée de mon travail, je réalisai doucement que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Je me souvins de toutes ces tentatives avortées, comme s'il cherchait une occasion de discuter seul à seul avec moi.

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais commencé aussitôt à élaborer des plans d'escapade, redoutant une proposition peu professionnelle, mais paradoxalement, de la part de Roy Mustang, l'un des dragueurs les plus réputés de l'armée, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Il me connaissait trop bien pour espérer avoir ses chances.

Non, la discussion qui allait venir, était, je m'en doutais, on ne peut plus sérieuse. J'avais redouté ce qu'il aurait à dire, je m'en étais torturée les méninges en me repassant ses paroles en tête, cherchant à y trouver un sens plus explicite, j'avais regardé les autres militaires avec une méfiance accrue, et puis, petit à petit, la présence d'Edward accaparant toute mon attention, j'avais presque oublié cette histoire.

Pendant que nous arpentions les couloirs, croisant encore quelques personnes ici et là, Roy parlait de sujets anodins, le trolley bondé, le manque de verdure dans la ville, la radio de Central-City qui ne diffusait jamais de swing à sa grande déception, les pigeons trop bruyants, un bar au décor abracadabrant qu'il avait eu le temps de découvrir depuis son arrivée. Je hochais la tête à intervalles réguliers, endossant sans trop me forcer le rôle de la subordonnée qui supportait en silence une discussion inintéressante de son supérieur. Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti dans la rue, marchant sous une allée d'arbres avec personne à moins de plusieurs mètres, qu'il changea de ton.

\- Cela fait un moment que je devais vous avouer quelque chose.

\- Je m'en doutais un petit peu, répondis-je avec un sourire sans joie.

\- Maes est parti.

\- Je sais qu'il est mort... soufflai-je d'un ton las, plus affectée par la nouvelle que je voulais le laisser voir.

\- Justement, non. Mais il est parti.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton égal, mais je sentis sa nervosité. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je restais silencieuse, me forçant à continuer à marcher pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Comment ça, Hugues, parti. Il voulait dire vivant ? ! Comment cela serait-il possible ? Et dans ce cas-là, pourquoi un enterrement, cette mascarade, pourquoi ne rien dire, ne rien ME dire... parmi la profusion de questions et de sentiments contradictoires, la première chose qui se dégagea fut la colère.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant ? demandai-je simplement d'un ton particulièrement acide.

\- J'aurais dû, je le sais... mais avec tous les derniers événements, je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne occasion de...

\- Parce qu'il faut attendre la bonne occasion, pour ça ? Pourquoi attendre d'être seuls ?

\- Parce qu'il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat, et qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'on croie qu'elle avait réussi.

\- Pour tout le monde ? ! Ne me dites pas que...

\- Gracia Hugues n'est pas au courant, avoua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me figer sur place.

\- Mais vous êtes un  _monstre_  ?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui faites subir ?

\- Je sais, je m'en rends très bien compte. Mais en vérité, c'est un mort en sursis, et il est toujours en danger, à chaque seconde. Pire, si nos ennemis apprenaient qu'il était encore en vie, ils risqueraient de s'attaquer à Gracia et Elysia et on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables... Enfin, si, on sait de quoi ils sont capables, mais pas jusqu'où ils sont prêts à aller…

\- Mais ! m'exclamai-je, avant de me reprendre et de continuer d'une voix plus basse. Mais elle le pleure sans doute toutes les nuits, sa disparition l'a détruite. Vous l'avez vue, vous avez vu leur fille... Comment osez-vous la priver de cet espoir ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi vous me le dites, à moi ?

\- Parce que dans toute l'armée, vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

Je restai sans voix. C'était plus un rappel qu'un aveu, je le savais… mais il ne fallait pas qu'il espère m'amadouer avec une remarque de ce genre. Ça n'excusait rien.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer dans les semaines, les mois à venir... continua Mustang en regardant dans le vague, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux. Mais les choses pourraient dégénérer très vite. On a de gros soupçons envers une personne très haut gradée dans l'armée, nous pensons qu'il y a un gros problème de corruption... et qu'il y a derrière tout ça une organisation à laquelle les Homonculus sont liés.

\- Les Homonculus ?

\- Ceux que le Fullmetal a combattus dans le cinquième laboratoire. Nous avons de grosses raisons de croire qu'il y a un complot de grande ampleur dans l'armée.

\- … C'est une accusation très grave que vous portez là...

\- Vous savez tout comme moi que l'armée change souvent les règles en sa faveur... nous avons tous les deux été témoins d'abus de pouvoir, alors je pense que vous savez que c'est très probablement vrai.

\- … Quelle est la personne envers laquelle vous avez des soupçons ?

\- Juliet Douglas, lâcha le Colonel.

\- Rien que ça... soufflai-je, irritée et inquiète, mais encore un peu dubitative. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

\- Hugues... il enquêtait sur elle et s'est fait attaquer, par elle, et un autre Homonculus, cette fameuse nuit.

\- Un autre Homonculus ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Nous marchions côte à côte sous les arbres du boulevard, entre chien et loup, tandis qu'il m'expliquait dans les grandes lignes les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire du cinquième laboratoire et de l'évasion de Hugues, et que je digérais difficilement la révélation. Les rues étaient tranquilles, les derniers éclats de lumières scintillaient sur les toits des immeubles et les arbres, et si le soleil avait presque disparu, le ciel n'était pas encore du bleu profond qui précédait la nuit. L'ambiance autour de nous était si paisible, qu'il était impossible de deviner d'un œil extérieur que nous puissions parler de sujets aussi sérieux. Je réfléchis aux implications de ce que venait de me révéler le Colonel. Un élément corrompu, aussi haut dans l'armée, ça laissait vraiment craindre le pire.

\- Je vois... La situation est délicate. Tant qu'ils pensent que Hugues est mort, leur secret est bien gardé. Et vous, vous avez une longueur d'avance. Stratégiquement, c'est effectivement la meilleure chose à faire.

\- J'ai l'intention d'être en avant-poste, et d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur les hautes sphères. Ma réputation d'arriviste devrait m'aider, ils me croiront peut-être prêt à tout pour avoir davantage de pouvoir.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous vous êtes comportés de manière infecte à l'enterrement. Pour que les membres de l'armée vous présument inhumain et essayent de vous manipuler. Ça, vous me l'aviez déjà dit.

\- C'est vrai.

Je repensai à la manière dont il avait parlé à Edward, et à la manière dont il avait laissé Schiezka l'abreuver d'injures avec une indifférence méprisante. À ce moment-là, j'avais eu un doute. Je m'étais demandé qui était cette machine qui ne montrait aucune émotion, et cela m'avait laissé avec un sentiment d'incertitude particulièrement inconfortable. Et pourtant, je le connaissais très bien.

\- Vous êtes bluffant dans le rôle de l'arriviste sans cœur. Même moi, j'ai failli m'y laisser prendre.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Si même vous avez eu des doutes, la comédie devrait être assez convaincante pour mes ennemis.

\- … Vous avez conscience qu'en agissant comme ça, vous allez être haï par tous ceux qui vous connaissent de près ou de loin ?

\- … Tant que le Fullmetal et vous êtes de mon côté, je ferai avec.

\- Edward ? Il est au courant ?

\- Plus que ça : c'est lui qui m'a prévenu quand Hugues a été attaqué, et pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est lui qui a exécuté le plan rocambolesque qui lui a permis de s'échapper. Depuis, nous restons en contact pour échanger les nouvelles

\- Oh... je vois.

_C'est donc pour ça qu'il arrivait si tard le soir... parce qu'il retrouvait Mustang pour discuter avec lui. Et il ne m'a rien dit._

Je ne pouvais pas laisser deviner ma déception d'avoir été maintenue dans l'ignorance, cela aurait revenu à avouer que nous étions plus proches que ce que j'affichais. Moi aussi, j'avais des secrets à tenir, sur son sexe actuel et sa présence chez moi. Un instant, je fus presque tentée de l'annoncer d'un ton tranquille, comme par vengeance, et puis je me dis qu'un supérieur qui m'avait tenu à l'écart d'un secret pareil pendant un mois ne méritait rien de plus que de rester dans l'ignorance.

Par contre, j'allais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Edward en rentrant, ce soir. Tout ce temps passé chez moi, et il m'avait caché ça ? !

\- Votre regard fait peur à voir, commenta Mustang d'un ton tranquille.

\- Oh, parce que je devrais être de bonne humeur après ça ? demandai-je d'un ton acerbe.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Je comprends votre colère, j'aurais dû en parler bien avant, mais plus le temps passait, plus il me paraissait difficile d'aborder le sujet avec vous. Edward m'a même rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois en me demandant si je vous l'avais dit. D'ailleurs, il m'a proposé de vous en parler lui-même, ça m'a vraiment surpris.

\- Je vois...

Il ne devait pas savoir qu'Edward partageait mon quotidien depuis quelques jours, de la manière la plus étrange qui soit, et ne pouvait donc pas deviner à quel point sa dernière remarque pouvait être réconfortante. Je me sentis un tout petit peu moins trahie.

\- Il va falloir m'expliquer tous les détails de l'affaire, vous savez ?

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Mustang avec un petit sourire fatigué. Mais pas ce soir, je le crains. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

\- Ah, vous habitez par ici ?

\- Vous ne savez pas où j'habite, personne ne le sait, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je ne rentre pas chez moi, je vais passer la soirée à découvrir les bars de la ville, pour y mener une vie de bâton de chaise.

\- Au temps pour moi, Colonel. Tâchez d'être frais pour les dossiers que vous aurez à gérer demain matin. N'oubliez pas que l'affaire Gibson-Lautrec nous attendra de pied ferme.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi rabat-joie, Lieutenant. Passez une bonne soirée tout de même !

\- Bonne soirée.

Je me retrouvai seule dans la rue. Les réverbères s'étaient allumés au fil de notre discussion et projetaient les ombres de larges feuilles de marronniers sur les murs et le bitume. J'étais partagée entre la bonne humeur que me donnait cette atmosphère particulière dans les rues, et la fébrilité mêlée de colère que m'inspirait la discussion. Savoir que Mustang, comme Edward, m'avait caché des choses, assimiler l'idée que Hugues était en réalité vivant, quelque part, et être projetée au milieu d'un complot d'ampleur au sein de l'armée, tout cela faisait un peu trop d'informations pour que je puisse me contenter d'un sentiment simple et unique.

Je marchai encore un moment, laissant ces pensées rouler dans ma tête comme des galets sous une cascade, et arrivai à mon immeuble. Le temps de gravir les escaliers, je mis de côté toutes mes préoccupations pour réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire à manger pour Edward et moi. Mais quand je glissai la clé dans la porte et entrai dans l'appartement, Je trouvai Black Hayatte qui venait quêter des caresses en frottant sa tête contre ma main, et un mot posé sur ma table. J'avançai et le pris.

«  _J'ai rencontré les gendarmes en charge du secteur où ont eu lieu les meurtres, ils m'ont proposé de me joindre à eux pour la garde de nuit, je commence dès ce soir. J'ai donné à manger et à boire à Black Hayatte avant de partir, je pense revenir me reposer un peu en journée, j'en profiterai pour lui offrir une promenade supplémentaire._

_Je suis désolé d'abuser de ton hospitalité, mais cette affaire DOIT être résolue au plus vite, et je suis plus rassuré en sachant que mes rares possessions sont chez toi._

_Bonne soirée, et désolé de faire faux bond pour le repas. Edward_. »

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrai avoir ma petite discussion avec toi, murmurai-je avec un soupir.

Je sentais le corps de Black Hayatte peser contre ma jambe dans une demande d'attention qui tentait d'être réconfortante. Je m'étais toujours contentée de sa compagnie, mais je réalisai qu'en l'absence d'Edward, je n'arrivais plus à ignorer à quel point la solitude pouvait être pesante quelquefois.


	23. La Traque (Edward)

**La traque (Edward)**

Cela faisait deux nuits que je patrouillais dans les rues du quartier où avaient eu lieu les meurtres de Barry le Boucher, sans rien apprendre de plus. Le fleuve qui scindait les rues était d'une saleté repoussante, charriant tous les déchets de la ville, avec un aspect huileux, et parfois des mauvaises odeurs, qui faisaient du nord-ouest de la ville le lieu le plus miteux de la capitale, là où se trouvaient les usines et les tanneries, des immeubles défraîchis quand ils n'étaient pas franchement en ruine, des parcs et des terrains vagues qu'on peinait parfois à différencier. Dans ces rues régulièrement inondées en période de crue, on trouvait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas l'argent pour se loger ailleurs. C'était aussi le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville, et si le jour, on y trouvait surtout des vendeurs à la sauvette à la probité douteuse, la nuit, il devenait le territoire des receleurs et des prostituées. J'avais été désagréablement surpris de réaliser que, malgré la loi de 1904, ici aussi, il y avait des bordels.

En passant près des femmes trop fardées qui exhibaient leur poitrine comme un cageot de pommes à brader au plus offrant en m'agressant de commentaires salaces, je repensai à Lacosta, la ville du vice, qui paraissait si rutilante et fastueuse en comparaison. Le souvenir de Ian Landry me revint avec un haut-le-cœur. Que ce serait-il passé si je ne m'étais pas réveillé à temps ? Jusqu'où serait-il allé ? Ces questions me hantaient régulièrement. Je n'avais jamais eu un intérêt très développé pour le sexe, mais ma transformation et cette désagréable expérience avait transformé mon mépris en profond dégoût.

Tristement conscient d'avoir un corps féminin sous mes vêtements et mon bandage, c'est donc avec un sentiment diffus de peur au ventre que je faisais mes rondes. Je m'étais mis en cheville avec la gendarmerie du quartier pour que mon circuit soit complémentaire des patrouilles qu'ils faisaient eux-mêmes. C'était la deuxième nuit que je passais dehors, sans glaner grand-chose comme informations supplémentaires. J'imaginais bien la condescendance de Falman, qui, lui, s'acharnait à interroger les gens tout au long de la journée, sans avoir de résultats plus probants pour autant. Avec nos manières de travailler diamétralement opposées, nous peinions à trouver un terrain d'entente, et malgré les efforts que nous faisions pour apporter de l'eau au moulin, l'enquête stagnait désespérément. Le seul point positif, c'est que nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle victime à déplorer.

Arrivant au bout de ma ronde, je revins à des rues un peu moins sinistres, un peu plus éclairées, et échouai dans la gendarmerie, dont le bâtiment était à l'image du quartier, un peu sale et défraîchi. Je poussai la porte, saluai ces gens que je côtoyais depuis peu. En jetant un œil à l'horloge, je constatai qu'on approchait des quatre heures du matin. Il était probable que cette nuit encore, il ne se passerait rien. Je passai devant les personnes qui attendaient assises sur un banc dans le hall : une femme à la tenue particulièrement vulgaire, les menottes au poignet et le sourire aux lèvres, et deux hommes vacillants, séparés par un gendarme qui avait probablement arrêté une bataille d'ivrognes, étant donné les regards noirs qu'ils échangeaient.

\- Encore une soirée tranquille, hein ? commenta l'homme à l'accueil.

\- Il faut croire, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu avec mes collègues avant de reprendre votre ronde, vous avez mauvaise mine.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour ça.

Malgré cette remarque, je suivis son conseil et m'engouffrai dans la salle de repos. Trois ou quatre gendarmes s'y trouvaient, buvant un verre et jouant aux cartes, attendant l'hypothétique urgence qui les feraient surgir hors de la pièce. Ils se tournèrent vers moi avec un salut. Visiblement, ils étaient à la fois amusés et impressionnés que je sois parmi eux. La réputation du Fullmetal Alchemist m'avait précédé.

\- Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous ?

\- Oui, mais je me contenterai d'eau, répondis-je simplement.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes mineur... C'est quand même incroyable, si jeune et déjà Alchimiste d'État !

\- Eh oui, répondis-je avec un sourire tandis que l'homme en face de moi servait de l'eau et que son voisin désignait une chaise.

\- Nous étions en train de jouer au tarot, vous voulez faire une partie avec nous ?

\- … Et puis merde, pourquoi pas après tout ?

Je pouvais bien me permettre ce petit interlude. Si j'étais en permanence sous pression, est-ce que ça allait vraiment changer les choses ? Je tirai la chaise et m'installai avant de boire mon verre à grands traits pendant que mon voisin d'en face battait et distribuait les cartes. Je le regardais faire, sentant la fatigue me tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. Je me sentais quand même plus rassuré ici qu'au milieu des rues plus ou moins désertes et glauques du quartier… mais mon secret me taraudait en permanence, je ne parvenais pas à me détendre réellement. En entendant les blagues graveleuses des gendarmes, il m'arrivait même de me dire que je n'étais pas tellement plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs...

Je pris mes cartes et les remis en ordre, constatant que mon jeu n'était pas terrible. Je perdis d'ailleurs la première partie, puis la suivante, et j'étais bien partie pour perdre la troisième quand la sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans la pièce. Aussitôt, mon voisin jeta son jeu sur la table et se leva vivement pour décrocher, mettant en marche le mécanisme d'enregistrement et le haut-parleur de l'autre main.

\- Allô ? fit-il d'un ton sérieux, tandis qu'une respiration chaotique, entrecoupée de sanglots, se faisait entendre.

L'atmosphère jusque-là joyeuse et détendue s'évanouit dans un silence glaçant, et tout le monde tourna lentement la tête vers le gendarme penché sur la console d'enregistrement tandis que seul un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre. Reconnaître une voix féminine me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Aidez-moi, j'ai mal, sanglota-t-elle. Il va me tuer !

\- Madame, ne paniquez pas, et décrivez la situation : Où êtes-vous ? Qui vous menace ?

\- Je suis... au carrefour des Braisers, hoqueta-t-elle, et un homme en armure m'a attaquée avec un hachoir. Un gendarme est arrivé, mais... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... je me suis enfuie dès que j'ai pu, mais il va me retrouver, et j'ai...

Elle fut interrompue par un râle de douleur qui me colla le frisson. Je sentais mes entrailles geler. C'était Barry le Boucher, j'en étais sûr.

\- J'ai tellement mal, aidez-moi je vous en prie, fit-elle dans un râle de souffrance.

\- Dans ce coin, c'est Sandy qui devait y être, murmura l'un des gendarmes. J'y vais !

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

\- Des agents partent vous rejoindre au plus vite, ne paniquez pas, je vais rester en ligne avec vous jusqu'à l'arrivée de secours, fit l'homme d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible malgré le malaise qui pesait dans la pièce et les gémissements souffreteux de l'inconnue.

\- Il m'a... ma m-main... hoqueta-t-elle, j'ai p-perdu ma maiiiin.

Ce cri déchirant fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de quitter la pièce en courant, révulsé.

\- Appelez une ambulance ! Au carrefour des Braisiers ! Vite ! s'exclama l'homme devant moi d'un ton sec.

Nous étions trois à traverser le hall en trombe, sous les regards écarquillés de ceux qui ne se doutaient de rien. Les gendarmes sautèrent dans la voiture et je bondis à leur suite. Nous n'avions pas fermé les portes arrière qu'elle sortait déjà de la cour intérieure dans un grand coup de klaxon. L'homme conduisait sans précaution, et je fus projeté contre mon voisin au premier virage avant de m'accrocher au siège de toutes mes griffes pour ne pas voler au moindre chaos. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais la gorge nouée au point de ne pas être sûr d'être capable parler si on me le demandait. Les images que je me représentais tournaient à toute vitesse. La femme qui appelait, Barry, en armure, le hachoir, la main coupée, le gendarme, les coups de feu, le rire du tueur, la fuite, le sang...

Si Barry le boucher était bel et bien une armure vide, les armes à feu n'auraient aucun effet contre lui... l'image du visage de Sandy, ce gendarme souriant que je connaissais à peine, me sauta au visage, et je me sentis blêmir. En réalisant qu'il était probablement déjà mort, en pensant à ces corps démembrés, secoué par la précipitation du conducteur, je sentis des spasmes m'enserrer les entrailles. La voiture s'arrêta dans un freinage particulièrement violent et je m'écrasai contre le siège devant moi, pas loin de rendre tripes et boyaux.

Je me jetai sur la poignée et sortis en courant malgré mes jambes flageolantes, doublé par le conducteur. J'inspirai l'air frais à grandes goulées dans l'espoir de faire partir cette envie de vomir au plus vite. Il fallait les retrouver.

Dans le carrefour mal éclairé, je repérai rapidement la cabine téléphonique, et la silhouette tremblante qui s'y trouvait. En quelques secondes, nous arrivions à sa hauteur. La femme se retourna dans un sursaut terrifié, et se liquéfia de soulagement, en nous voyant. Elle tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla, enserrant son moignon ensanglanté d'une main aux jointures blanchies par la douleur. Aussitôt, le plus grand attrapa le combiné qui était tombé de son épaule et annonça d'une voix un peu tremblante.

\- On est arrivés, on va s'occuper d'elle.

\- Et Sandy ? demanda l'interlocuteur d'un ton ou perçait l'inquiétude.

\- On va le chercher ! répondit l'homme, en criant presque malgré lui, laissant filtrer la panique tandis que son collègue tenait la femme par les épaules en essayant de la rassurer.

\- C'est fini, nous sommes là, l'ambulance va arriver dans quelques minutes. Je vais vous faire un garrot, fit l'homme qui parlait du même ton apaisant qu'on utilisait pour calmer les chevaux paniqués. Respirez profondément, regardez-moi. Vous êtes hors de danger maintenant.

Mon regard sautait d'un homme à l'autre, sans que j'arrive vraiment à réfléchir, et c'est étrangement détaché que je contemplais la scène, cette femme mal fagotée, effondrée, sanglotant comme une enfant en voyant son bras amputé, un peu vieille, un peu laide, avec son maquillage qui avait coulé, traçant de profonds sillons qui barraient son visage ravagé de douleur. Je regardais le sang couler, les taches sur les pavés qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité, en entendant de manière étrangement lointaine les objets tomber au sol tandis que le gendarme qui s'occupait d'elle enlevait sa ceinture pour lui faire un garrot de fortune.

\- Je sais qu'elle va mal, mais il faut qu'elle nous guide, murmura le plus grand, fébrile.

\- Pas besoin, répondis-je d'un ton anormalement calme en ramassant la lampe torche qui avait roulé à mes pieds et en l'allumant. On la suit à la trace.

L'homme hocha la tête et nous nous lançâmes dans la direction d'où venaient les taches de sang. Étonnamment, mes jambes me répondaient plutôt bien. La nausée avait reflué au profit d'une respiration chaotique. Il fallait qu'on rejoigne Sandy au plus vite, sinon...

Au détour d'un trottoir, la scène s'offrit brutalement à notre vue. Ils étaient là. L'armure étincela sous le rayon de nos lampes torches, et inexplicablement, je  _reconnus_ Barry le boucher dans cette silhouette inhumaine. Et toute la peur que j'avais ressentie quand je l'avais affronté la première fois, plusieurs années auparavant, s'ajouta au malaise qui m'avait envahi depuis que le téléphone avait sonné.

Mon voisin braqua sa lampe aux pieds de notre ennemi, révélant ce qui restait du gendarme que nous espérions sauver. C'était une boucherie, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. En voyant le corps dépecé qui se trouvait à ses pieds, je perdis pied quelques instants, envahi par la vision de la chair et des os, du sang, des entrailles répandues, les mains tendues comme des serres, de la gorge ouverte, des yeux exorbités de l'homme décapité qui renvoya puissamment le souvenir du corps difforme de ma mère, lors de la transmutation ratée.

\- Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour meurtre et agression ! cria l'homme à ma droite d'une voix tremblante, sa lampe d'une main, son arme de l'autre.

En guise de réponse, Barry le Boucher se contenta d'un énorme éclat de rire, qui résonna bizarrement dans l'écho de son armure. C'était le même rire qu'à l'époque, quand je le fuyais au milieu des carcasses de bœuf dans l'arrière-boutique de sa boucherie la même peur me chevillait au corps. Il fallait que je l'arrête, mais mes jambes ne répondaient plus.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Il va falloir plus que ces balles pour m'arrêter !

Le gendarme lui tira dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Comme je le craignais, ses balles ricochèrent sans érafler son armure. Il vida ses six coups en vain avec un râle d'horreur, tandis que le rire de son ennemi s'intensifiait. Mes yeux étaient cruellement aimantés sur le visage de Sandy, cet homme souriant qui était mort de manière horrible parce qu'il était venu au secours d'une prostituée. Et je n'avais rien su faire pour empêcher ça.

Et je perçus un mouvement du coin de l'œil, celui de Barry se ruant sur le gendarme. Sans réfléchir, je projetai mon allié à terre d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, et parai l'attaque en me protégeant de mon bras métallique. Je sentis le choc du hachoir ripant sur le métal, y laissant probablement une marque. Le visage empreint de reproche de Winry passa devant mes yeux et s'évapora aussi sec sous la pluie de coups dont je devais me protéger. Survivre. Je devais survivre. Pas moyen de trouver le temps de transmuter, pas moyen de faire autre chose que parer les coups pour me défendre. En devenant une armure vide, mon ennemi avait gagné une force hors du commun, et chaque coup qu'il me portait ébranlait puissamment mon automail. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur l'aide du gendarme. Avec son pistolet, il ne pouvait guère plus que me trouver la peau le risque était trop important et il en avait sans doute conscience.

Je trébuchai, et le coup qu'il me porta juste après me fit perdre l'équilibre et me fit valdinguer en roulant jusqu'à l'autre trottoir. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Je sentais un goût de fer dans ma bouche, et je vis, dans un brouillard flou, la silhouette de Barry le boucher s'approcher impitoyablement, avec une lenteur pleine de mépris. Se défendre. Survivre. Et pourtant...

 _Il faut que j'attaque, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_ pensai-je en serrant les dents, me mordant la joue tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à me porter son coup fatal. Au moment où son bras s'abattit sur moi, je jetai ma jambe gauche vers lui tout en claquant des mains. La lumière rassurante de l'alchimie baigna mon bras droit, créant une lame affûtée en lieu de main, et comme ma jambe ployait sous le poids du hachoir qui avait fendu ma semelle jusqu'au métal de mon pied, comme je me retrouvais presque le genou contre la poitrine, je lançai mon bras métallique qui trancha son coude, coupant net la pression qu'il me faisait subir. Mon pied jailli comme une balle et le frappa en plein torse, sans parvenir à le repousser complètement. Je parvins à l'esquiver tandis qu'il tombait sous son propre poids, me retournai vivement et lacérai son buste métallique d'une large fente qui lui aurait brisé les côtes s'il en avait eu sous son armure. Je levai le bras pour le frapper de nouveau, mais il roula avec une habileté surprenante et mon bras s'abattit sur la pierre avec un tintement douloureux.

Il se releva prestement, et d'un simple coup de poing, il fit valser le gendarme qui tentait de lui barrer la route. Je me relevai à la hâte, mais mes jambes tremblantes me portaient mal, et c'est à grand-peine que je parvins à courir à sa suite. Il s'enfuyait. S'il s'enfuyait, ça voulait dire que j'avais le dessus. Je pouvais le capturer. Je pouvais l'avoir. Je pouvais l'arrêter ! Il fallait que je le mette hors d'état de nuire. Sans son arme, il était nettement moins dangereux. Je pouvais le faire.

Je le voyais courir, j'arrivais à ne pas le perdre de vue au milieu des rues malgré l'éclairage miteux et mon cœur brûlant de douleur. Au fil des ruelles, il arriva jusqu'aux grillages de la gare de triage, qu'il escalada avec une facilité surprenante avant de bondir de l'autre côté. Je le vis repartir aussi sec en direction des bâtiments, et me jetai à mon tour contre les grilles pour les escalader à toute vitesse. J'arrivai presque en haut du grillage et lançai ma main au sommet tout en fouillant des yeux dans la pénombre pour retrouver le mouvement de sa silhouette, en vain.

Je sentis une violente déchirure dans ma main gauche et lâchai prise malgré moi, m'effondrant trois mètres plus bas dans un feulement de douleur. Je regardai ma main, incrédule, et vit une grande estafilade ensanglantée barrer ma paume en diagonale et continuer le long de mon index. En levant les yeux, je vis les fils barbelés qui m'avaient causé cette blessure. Je grognai de rage – comment avais-je pu me faire avoir par un détail aussi stupide ? – et sautai de nouveau à l'assaut de la barrière, sans égard pour la vive brûlure de ma paume et le sang qui commençait à couler le long de mon poignet.

_Il faut que je l'attrape, je ne peux pas le laisser tuer qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, et je dois savoir, je dois le forcer à dire tout ce qu'il peut avouer sur le cinquième laboratoire, on a besoin de lui pour comprendre les Homonculus. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'échapper !_

Arrivant de nouveau en haut, je tirai de ma main droite les fils barbelés pour les écarter, en vain. Je montai un peu plus, parvenant au prix de grandes précautions à me jucher au sommet. Le jour commençait à pâlir légèrement, et je plissai les yeux dans l'espoir de voir le moindre mouvement au milieu des voies de chemin de fer, du ballast et des bâtiments. En vain.

Je sautai à bas du grillage, sentant une grande déchirure dans mon manteau dont un pan s'était pris dans les barbelés, fis quelques pas vacillants, incapable de savoir où aller.

Je l'avais perdu. Dans cette immense gare, pleine de hangars abandonnés, de wagons, de conteneurs, le retrouver prendrait des heures. Et quand bien même j'y arrivais, il aurait toujours autant d'énergie pour courir. Pas moi.

\- Putain, Putain, PUTAIN ! hurlai-je avant de donner un coup de pied dans le grillage, dont les vibrations de propagèrent le long de la barrière dans un son sourd.

J'avais perdu.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce gamin ? ! grommela l'homme qui me vit arriver, escorté par un autre ouvrier.

\- Chais pas, j'viens de le retrouver au beau milieu de la gare en train de courir le long des rails.

\- Je cherche un tueur portant une armure, il est entré ici en escaladant la grille, à l'est, et j'ai perdu sa trace juste après.

\- Un tueur, hein ? T'es bien courageux, railla l'inconnu.

\- Je ne suis pas courageux, c'est mon travail, grommelai-je, profondément agacé par la situation. Et vous auriez intérêt à m'écouter, ce mec est un monstre, il faut l'attraper au plus vite. Il faudrait patrouiller le long des barrières, surveiller les entrées et fouiller les docks.

\- Ou bien, on pourrait faire notre travail de chargement sans qu'un gosse nous traîne dans les pattes en se croyant autorisé à nous donner des ordres sous prétexte qu'il croit un peu trop à son jeu.

\- Vous pourriez écouter un membre de l'armée, quand même !

\- Le prend pas mal, mais tu ressembles plus à un voleur de cuivre qu'à un soldat.

Habituellement, j'aurais déjà commencé à les abreuver d'injures, mais la nuit blanche et les horreurs que j'avais vu tout à l'heure m'avaient vidé de mon énergie. Je me contentai de fouiller dans ma poche pour en tirer ma montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

\- Vous pensez qu'un vulgaire voleur de câbles aurait ça sur lui ? Si vous avez encore un doute, vous n'avez qu'à téléphoner à l'armée. Et une fois que vous aurez compris que vous êtes des imbéciles, vous pourrez me les passer pour que je demande des renforts.

Ils regardèrent ma main avec des yeux exorbités, puis le plus malin des deux conclut simplement :

\- Allons au bureau.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans un bâtiment de briques noircies de suie dont nous montâmes l'escalier. Une fois rentrés, l'ouvrier qui ouvrait la marche me fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce encombrée de plan et de paperasses. Un grand homme sec et ridé leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Le Fullmetal Alchemist, répondis-je, ma montre encore à la main. Je suis ici parce que je poursuis un tueur en série. J'ai perdu sa trace ici, il y a moins d'une heure. Il est probable qu'il soit encore dans l'enceinte de la gare de triage, j'ai donc besoin de votre aide.

\- Hum... Erwan, sors moi la liste des mouvements de marchandises qui ont eu lieu entre cinq heures et maintenant, John, passe une annonce qui interdit à tout transport de quitter la gare train, camion, voiture, personne ne bouge. J'appelle l'armée pour les prévenir.

L'homme joignit le geste à la parole. Le téléphone sonna deux fois, et quand la voix de la standardiste répondit, il me passa le combiné.

\- Allô ? C'est le Fullmetal Alchemist, j'ai des informations à transmettre sur l'affaire du copycat de Barry le Boucher.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Nous avons retrouvé le suspect à quatre heures trente au carrefour des Braisiers. Il a mutilé une femme et tué un gendarme. Après une altercation, je l'ai poursuivi et j'ai perdu sa trace dans la gare de triage Nord, ou je suis actuellement. L'homme mesure environ un mètre soixante-quinze, de corpulence assez large, et porte une armure de métal à laquelle il manque une partie du bras droit. Son casque est orné d'un crâne d'animal, et il porte une tunique en peau de mouton déchirée, ainsi qu'une large ceinture. Il faut que les civils évitent de se trouver sur son chemin. Il est  _extrêmement_  dangereux.

\- Connaissez-vous son apparence en dessous de l'armure ?

\- Non, mais c'est sans importance : il ne la retirera pas.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Je le soupçonnais déjà, mais le combat ne me laissait plus de doute : s'il y avait eu un corps à l'intérieur de cette armure, je l'aurais sévèrement blessé en portant mes coups tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait pas eu un cri, pas une goutte de sang.

\- Comment vous pouvez-vous en être aussi convaincu ?

\- J'enquête sur lui. Faites-moi confiance.

\- Très bien. J'informe votre équipe dès qu'elle arrive. Avez-vous d'autres directives ?

\- Contacter la radio pour qu'elle diffuse son signalement au plus vite, et envoyez des renforts pour fouiller la gare de triage. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes.

\- C'est noté. Je m'occupe de ça au plus vite.

\- Merci.

Je raccrochai le combiné avec un soupir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se remettre au travail et fouiller les lieux en espérant que je serais celui qui le retrouverait.

\- Erwan, dès que vous avez fini la liste des transports ayant quitté la gare et leurs destinations prévues, envoyez-la par pneumatique à l'armée pour qu'ils puissent fouiller les transports. Équipez les ouvriers de radios portables pour qu'ils puissent nous informer. Et vous, en attendant vos renforts, allez-vous faire soigner.

Je m'apprêtai à m'indigner d'être mis de côté avant de reprendre conscience de la douleur qui lançait mon bras, de réaliser que ma blessure avait imbibée mon gant déchiré, et que le sang séché avait collé le tissu de ma manche à ma peau. La fatigue me tomba dessus comme un sac de briques.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, marmonnai-je.

\- Monsieur Fullmetal, venez par ici, fit l'homme qui m'avait trouvé au milieu de les voies de garage, me parlant soudainement avec déférence. L'infirmerie est juste là.

Je le suivis dans un silence obéissant, tâchant de réfléchir à toutes les options. Première possibilité : Barrry le Boucher était quelque part dans la gare, et le retrouver n'était qu'une question de temps. Le danger, c'était qu'il tue encore plusieurs personnes avant que je remette la main dessus.

Deuxième possibilité, il s'était faufilé dans un transport, et pouvait être aussi bien en train de filer en direction de la rase campagne que vers le centre-ville. S'il était découvert, il risquait de faire un massacre... Et rien ne prouvait que des gens parviendraient à l'arrêter.

Troisième option : Il avait eu le temps de ressortir de la zone, et était encore dans le quartier. A y réfléchir, c'était la meilleure nouvelle que je pourrais avoir non seulement ça voudrait dire qu'il ne serait pas acculé par des gens qui ne sont pas de taille à le combattre, mais en plus, j'aurais plus de chance de le capturer moi-même. Et donc d'en retirer les réponses qui m'intéressaient sur le cinquième laboratoire.

Dans l'urgence, j'avais presque oublié la raison première qui m'avait poussé à m'engouffrer tête la première dans cette enquête : il fallait que je le capture moi-même, et que je le capture vivant.

\- Il faudrait que vous retiriez votre veste.

Je secouai la tête, brusquement ramené à la réalité par la voix douce de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à me soigner. Et je sentis une petite poussée d'angoisse imbécile. A cet instant, la peur qu'on remarque ma carrure étroite et le renflement de ma poitrine sous mon débardeur aurait dû être le cadet de mes soucis. Pourtant, c'est avec un certain malaise que je défis ma veste. Le sang coagulé ayant collé ma manche à ma peau, je tirai d'un coup sec pour l'arracher. Je retirai ensuite mon gant avec le même geste brutal, sans plus qu'une grimace de douleur. En dessous, l'estafilade qui barrait ma main était d'autant plus spectaculaire qu'elle avait baigné dans le sang coagulé. En arrachant le tissu sans précaution, la blessure s'était rouverte. Elle était profonde mais assez nette, et sans gravité puisque je n'avais pas perdu de mobilité dans les doigts. Ma seule inquiétude, c'était la pulsation un peu douloureuse que j'avais dans la paume, présageant un début d'infection. Je reposai ma veste sur mes épaules, à la fois pour les cacher et pour tâcher de chasser le froid persistant qui s'était insinué en moi.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le siège et se posa à côté de moi, posant une bassine d'eau claire sur ses genoux avant d'y plonger ma main pour la laver. Ses gestes étaient étonnamment doux et précautionneux pour un homme de cette stature, et, quelque part, terriblement gênants.

Un souvenir me vint comme un flash : la nuit de l'attaque de Hugues, quand le Colonel m'avait ordonné de tendre ma main et l'avait prise pour griffonner dedans son numéro de téléphone. Il y avait eu cette même délicatesse incongrue dans son geste, cette même impression étrange qui me faisait presque préférer recevoir des coups, contacts auxquels j'étais bien plus habitué.

En serrant les dents, je tâchai de penser à autre chose pour ne pas rougir, tout en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais largement préféré que ce soit une femme qui me soigne.

* * *

La matinée s'écoula avec une lenteur angoissante. J'avais la chance d'être tombé sur une équipe très coopérative, et plus le temps passait, plus j'espérais que leurs recherches soient vaines. En voyant ma mauvaise mine, ils m'avaient conseillé de manger un morceau, et c'est avec un énorme sandwich à la main de je regardais les plans avec le directeur qui me donnait des indications entre deux coups de fil de l'armée.

La radio résonnait régulièrement, annonçant que tel et tel lieu étaient sans danger. Les chargements quittaient la gare au compte-goutte, surveillés de près par des ouvriers et des militaires dépêchés pour l'occasion. Quand j'y pensais, je me sentais fortement coupable de leur compliquer une tâche déjà difficile.

\- Je suis désolé de bouleverser votre organisation.

\- Quand un tueur en série se balade dans les locaux, je préfère largement le savoir.

\- Je vous comprends.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna. Le directeur s'en empara vivement pour décrocher. Il avait déjà dû essuyer quelques appels mécontents de clients qui attendaient leur marchandise et à qui il devait expliquer leur situation la plus posément possible, en leur expliquant que la livraison était en route ou n'allait pas tarder à partir.

\- Quoi ? Je vous le passe !

\- Allô ? fis-je d'un ton intrigué en prenant le combiné.

\- Allô, Fullmetal ?

\- Oui, Colonel ? fis-je, étrangement soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

\- On a reçu un coup de téléphone à l'armée pour signaler qu'une personne correspondant à la description a été vue rue du Général Groch par un commerçant. Il se dirigeait vers le Sud.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Il y a dix minutes.

\- La fiabilité du témoignage ?

\- Plutôt bonne.

\- J'y vais, alors. Donnez-moi l'adresse exacte du commerçant.

\- 136, rue du Général Groch. Falman, t'y rejoindra sûrement, il est au carrefour des Braisiers, il relève les indices.

\- Merci de l'information. J'y vais.

Je raccrochai aussitôt et me tournais vers le directeur.

\- Il a été vu en ville.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'est plus dans l'enceinte de la gare.

\- Apparemment pas.

L'homme ridé poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir apporté autant de désordre, alors que vous devez déjà être très occupés par votre travail habituel, dis-je d'un ton un peu précipité.

\- Évidemment, ça va nous mettre en retard, mais... pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis soulagé qu'il ne soit pas ici.

\- Moi aussi, répondis-je tout aussi sincèrement tandis que je remettais mon manteau.

\- Du coup, vous conseillez quoi ?

\- Pour ici ? demandai-je, un peu désarçonné par cette question inhabituelle. Eh bien, vous pouvez cesser les fouilles des bâtiments... Par contre, je serais vous, je conserverais les patrouilles le long des barrières, et je fouillerais tout ce qui entre dans l'enceinte de la gare de triage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ressorti d'ici qu'il ne peut pas y revenir.

\- Je vois. Merci.

\- Merci pour quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas encore arrêté.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez le faire. Votre réputation vous précède, Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, je lui lançai un large sourire avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas hâtif, un plan de la ville à la main, mon demi-sandwich dans l'autre, sans un regard pour le ciel assombri par de lourds nuages gris. La rue dont avait parlé le Colonel était tout près d'ici. Tandis que je suivais l'itinéraire le plus direct possible, je relançai ma réflexion. S'il s'était déplacé aussi peu en plusieurs heures, c'était sans doute parce qu'il était obligé de se cacher. La présence de témoins freinait sa progression, en pleine journée, le quartier était un peu trop animé pour qu'il puisse se contenter d'assassiner tous les gens qu'il croisait... même s'il en mourait probablement d'envie. La conclusion était simple : à ce rythme, j'avais de bonnes chances de l'attraper avant ce soir.

Une autre chose me trottait dans la tête : Falman. Si le Colonel m'avait averti de son arrivée imminente, ce n'était pas sans raison. Falman, qui ne savait rien des Homonculus et de notre tentative de mettre à jour le complot d'Etat. Un choix s'imposait à moi, et il était simple : soit je le mettais dans la confidence, sur le tas, soit je précipitais les choses pour m'occuper de Barry le Boucher par moi-même.

Que ferait Mustang à ma place ? Il chercherait l'efficacité avant tout, probablement... les risques que Falman ne soit pas fiable étaient faibles, mais que vaudrait-il dans un combat contre Barry le Boucher ? Ses compétences en tir ne nous seraient d'aucun secours…

Luttant contre des bourrasques de vent croissantes, j'arrivai au bout de ma course, au 131 rue du Général Groch. Je m'arrêtai devant l'étal, un peu essoufflé, puis toquai à la vitrine en parcourant la rue des yeux pour analyser les lieux. Un homme massif sorti de la boutique, et me regarda avec un certaine surprise.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Fullmetal Alchemist, je viens parce que vous avez signalé avoir vu une personne suspecte.

\- Oui, dans cette rue, là, j'ai vu passer : il portait une armure de métal très large, avec un crâne d'animal sur la tête : il avait un toupet de fourrure, et une tunique qui ne tenait que par une épaule. C'était une silhouette très étrange, ça m'a frappé, même si je ne l'ai vu que quelques instants. Et l'armure n'avait plus de gant droit.

Je hochai la tête, fixant la ruelle qu'il me désignait. Sa description correspondait parfaitement, et il donnait des détails que je n'avais pas transmis à l'armée. Pas de doute, il l'avait vu.

\- Dans quelle direction allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il se déplaçait vite ?

\- Il allait par-là, fit l'homme en désignant sa droite. Et oui, il se déplaçait furtivement, je ne l'ai vu qu'un instant.

\- Merci, vous nous aidez beaucoup, répondis-je en hochant la tête, avant de foncer tête baissée dans la direction donnée.

Falman n'était pas arrivé, mais je n'allais pas l'attendre. Barry se déplaçait vers le sud, s'approchant du centre-ville et surtout du quartier des théâtres, un lieu particulièrement animé en soirée. Il m'avait vu, il savait que je le poursuivais. Il se doutait sans doute que je n'étais pas le seul, et que son destin était scellé depuis qu'il avait laissé échapper sa victime la nuit dernière. S'il allait dans cette direction, ce n'était pas pour s'échapper, il aurait eu bien plus de chances en s'éloignant de la ville et des nombreux passants. Non, au contraire, il se dirigeait vers le quartier le plus animé de la ville. Je me figeai et fermai les yeux, sentant le vent faire claquer mon manteau contre les mollets. Il avait l'intention de faire un baroud d'honneur avant d'être arrêté. Il ne voulait pas être pris vivant, il ne devait même plus se considérer comme tel dans cette armure. Il voulait juste tuer le plus de gens possible.

Je ne savais pas comment cette idée m'était venue avec cette acuité mais je sentis immédiatement qu'elle était juste. Ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas mes affaires. Je serrai de nouveau les poings et repartis vers le sud, suivant la ruelle déserte qui se faufilait étroitement entre deux rangées d'immeubles. Tendu par la traque, je bondis de surprise quand le tonnerre résonna, faisant trembler les murs à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, et vis les nuages noirs qui n'avaient pas cessé de s'accumuler. Le flash d'un éclair, m'éblouit, suivi d'un second grondement, moins puissant.

\- Et merde... grognai-je d'un ton désabusé. Si le temps s'y met...

Je repris ma marche, scrutant les lieux par lesquels je passais, cherchant des échappatoires, les chemins de traverse, les pistes, même improbables, en me forçant à relativiser le temps orageux en me disant qu'au moins, il ne pleuvait pas.

Évidemment, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sois contredit et qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abatte sur moi. Si quelqu'un avait été témoin de mon expression désabusée, il se serait probablement moqué. Mais en l'occurrence, j'étais seul. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir intensément pour deviner qu'avec un temps pareil, tout le monde allait se réfugier dans les magasins ou sous le porche le plus proche en espérant que ce temps de chien n'allait pas durer.

Mais pas Barry le Boucher. Barry le Boucher, lui, allait profiter de la situation pour se déplacer plus vite. Cette pluie était pour lui providentielle.

Je grimaçai un rictus, chassant l'eau de mon front d'un revers de main. S'il continuait d'avancer, je devais le suivre. Je le traquerais, pendant des jours s'il le fallait, mais je mettrais la main dessus moi-même et je lui poserais toutes les questions que j'avais à poser.

Et ce temps de tempête n'y changerait rien.

* * *

 

\- Je l'ai tué, putain, je l'ai tué...murmurai-je en errant sous la pluie battante.

La nuit était grise et sale, la pluie battait les pavés et le bitume, qui reflétait de manière chaotique la lumière des réverbères et des néons. L'eau avait trempé mes vêtements, qui se collaient à ma peau quand ils ne claquaient pas au vent. Je ne savais plus combien d'heures j'avais passé sous ce torrent. Je marchais vite, les jambes en coton, les poumons écrasés par un sentiment de peur irrationnelle qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Je passai la main sur mon visage trempé, chassant les gouttes qui roulaient dans mes yeux et gouttaient de mon nez. Sans doute étais-je en train de pleurer je n'étais pas en état d'y faire attention.

Je n'arrivais plus réfléchir. J'étais sous le choc de ce que Barry le Boucher m'avait dit, et de ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais tué. Oui, son esprit occupait une armure vide oui, c'était un psychopathe que personne n'allait regretter mais je l'avais tué de mes mains, et je savais parfaitement que j'avais pris la mauvaise décision. Je n'étais pas en danger de mort, j'avais le dessus sur lui. Mon but était de l'attraper, de l'emprisonner et de le faire parler, de lui faire dire tout ce qu'il savait, dans les moindres détails, sur l'armée et le cinquième laboratoire. Le bâtiment était détruit, mais il restait quelques cobayes, et il en faisait partie.

Au moment même où, dans un accès de rage, j'avais abattu ma lame sur son plastron, tranchant le métal sur lequel était dessiné le sceau de sang qui le maintenait dans notre monde, j'avais su que j'avais fait une erreur.

Ce n'était pas tant que de devoir affronter le regard plein de reproche de Falman, qui était arrivé dans le bâtiment quelques minutes après à peine, accompagné d'une escouade de militaires armés jusqu'aux dents, pour me trouver face à mon jugement expéditif et à la carcasse d'acier de notre ennemi. Miraculeusement, j'avais capturé toutes les ressources qui me restaient pour refuser de ressentir quoi que ce soit, et répondre presque mécaniquement aux questions de Falman, lui répondant que s'il m'avait retrouvé, il avait déjà en main toutes les informations que j'avais rassemblées. J'avais prétexté la légitime défense, et face au monstre qu'il avait été, personne n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. J'étais resté présent au prix d'efforts quasi-insurmontables, me tenant très droit, répliquant à Falman en priant juste pour pouvoir me retrouver seul au plus vite.

Après avoir noté mon témoignage et fait avec moi l'état des lieux, Falman m'avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil et m'avait dit de partir.

\- Tu manques trop de sommeil pour être bon à quoi que ce soit, dors et on en reparlera demain.

J'avais acquiescé d'un hochement de tête sans trouver la force de répondre, et j'avais descendu les marches du bâtiment abandonné d'un pas titubant.

J'étais résolu et préparé à un combat éprouvant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle de mon frère je n'étais pas prêt à supporter qu'il sous-entende que la voix en armure qui m'avait accompagné et soutenu pendant quatre ans n'était qu'un ersatz que j'avais créé de toutes pièces. Il avait semé le doute dans l'esprit de mon frère, sur sa réalité, et c'était l'un des derniers souvenirs qu'il avait emporté avant que sa mémoire ne disparaisse. Ces idées étaient m'insupportables. Et, pire que tout, elles avaient réussi à ébranler mes convictions.

Je levai le visage vers le ciel, me prenant de grosses gouttes dans les yeux qui me faisaient à peine ciller. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si Alphonse, dans son armure, n'avait été qu'un pis-aller, un pantin à qui j'avais insufflé de la vie par mes souvenirs sans savoir moi-même que ce n'était qu'un leurre ? Et sinon, qui était ce petit frère qui m'était revenu amputé de ses souvenirs ? Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette transmutation, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait la réalité de mon frère ?

Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de bancal dans cette histoire ? Est-ce que quelque part, ce malaise que je ressentais par rapport à mon frère, ce n'était pas parce que je sentais instinctivement qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux, quelque chose d'illogique ? Mais dans ce cas, qui, de mon frère en armure ou de l'enfant amnésique qui m'était revenu, était réel ?

Immobile au milieu de la rue vide, je respirais vite et fort, emporté par un tourbillon de panique qui m'essoufflait et me faisait tourner la tête. J'avais l'impression que mon monde était en train de s'effondrer. Je ne savais plus à quelle certitude me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer complètement. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Hawkeye dans cet état, je risquais de la réveiller, et je ne saurais pas lui cacher tout ce qui concernait Hugues, le cinquième laboratoire... Je ne pouvais parler de ça à personne, parce que personne ne partageait ces secrets que je portais et qui m'écrasaient.

Personne, sauf...

Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il vaudrait mieux que je passe la nuit dans les dortoirs du QG, que je m'isole le temps de m'en remettre... mais il était déjà tard, il n'était pas dit que je puisse avoir une chambre là-bas. Peut-être pourrais-je prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit, histoire de rester au calme ? Au moins, avant de partir, j'avais prévenu Hawkeye que je risquais de ne pas rentrer durant plusieurs nuits, elle ne s'inquièterait pas de ne pas me voir rentrer.

Mais dans le silence d'une pièce vide, la blessure laissée par l'absence d'Al ne ferait que rendre mes questionnements plus insupportables. En dépit de mon épuisement, jamais je ne pourrais dormir. J'avais envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix, de me persuader qu'il était réel, mais il devait bien être minuit passé, et je ne pouvais pas téléphoner chez les Rockbell à une heure pareille.

Si j'avais tué Barry le Boucher, ce n'était pas parce que j'y étais obligé. Ce n'était pas un choix que j'avais fait, c'était une erreur, une perte de contrôle, un accès de rage qui m'avait submergé pour me protéger de cette entaille qu'il m'avait fait dans le cœur, Cette fente béante dans mon armure à moi, qui laissait passer tous les doutes et tous les vents contraires.

J'avais l'impression de vaciller, et qu'il suffirait de presque rien, d'un mot de trop, pour me faire tomber, tandis que j'errais, hébété, dans les rues désertes de la ville. Je ne savais pas où aller, je savais juste à qui je devais cacher totalement ou en partie ce que j'avais vécu. Mes pas me menèrent malgré moi dans cette ruelle pas très bien éclairée, le long d'un mur où courait une vigne vierge dont les feuilles écarlates, vernies par la pluie, reflétaient le moindre éclat, le ricochet d'un réverbère, la lumière diffuse qui perçait des fenêtres dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés. Je reconnaissais cette rue, j'avais dit que je ne viendrais pas là. Ce n'était pas parce que Mustang savait les dessous de l'affaire que je pouvais me permettre de me montrer dans cet état. Il se moquerait de moi, ou pire, aurait pitié. Il me trouverait faible, ne pourrait plus me faire confiance. Après tout, quel que soit l'angle d'attaque emprunté pour en juger, cette mission était un échec.

Je savais tout ça, mais malgré tout, je continuais à marcher vers sa porte. Un bref éclat bleu me permit de me passer de clé. Ce n'était pas légal, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Si j'étais arrivé jusque dans cette cour, c'était peut-être parce que finalement, mon besoin de parler était plus puissant que mon désespoir et ma honte. Et puis, à chaque fois que je le voyais, il insistait sur le fait que je pouvais l'appeler ou venir, n'importe quand. C'était le moment idéal pour vérifier si ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Je montai les marches d'un pas mécanique, arrivai au troisième étage, parcourus le couloir d'une démarche fantomatique, puis arrivai à la porte. Une fois devant le battant de bois, l'hésitation me sauta dessus. Qu'est-ce que je fichais là ? Mustang était mon supérieur, pas mon ami ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, qu'il sache l'étendue de ma faiblesse, il me le ferait sûrement payer par la suite, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas trop tard, je pouvais encore rebrousser chemin, garder le silence et rentrer au QG ou dans le premier hôtel encore ouvert devant lequel je passerais. L'expérience me l'avait prouvé, le temps guérissait presque toutes les blessures, j'irais mieux demain. Il vaudrait mieux que je tourne les talons et que j'attende de ne plus ressembler à une serpillière pour énoncer d'un point de vue objectif ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait que je reste professionnel si je voulais que le Colonel me respecte. Sinon, je continuerais à tendre le flanc aux insultes sur ma taille, et indirectement, mon immaturité, mon impulsivité.

Pire encore, en me montrant faible, je courais le risque qu'il se rende compte de ce corps que je tentais de cacher.

Et pourtant, je toquai à la porte. Durant les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent, des secondes durant lesquelles j'entendais en sourdine une mélodie de guitare, puis des bruits de pas, j'eus encore une fois le temps de me demander pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Et quand l'homme aux yeux noirs m'ouvrit la porte, les cheveux épars lui tombant dans les yeux, l'air pris au dépourvu, et que je sentis le soulagement couler dans mes veines, je compris que j'avais besoin de le voir.

\- Fullmetal ? souffla-t-il. Tu es trempé, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je... murmurai-je, la gorge nouée, peinant à parler.

\- Entre, ne reste pas à te geler dans le couloir.

Je fis deux pas et m'arrêtai dans l'entrée, l'eau gouttant de mon pantalon, de mes manches, de mon nez, de mes cheveux... Il referma la porte et me jaugea du regard.

\- Je vais te chercher une serviette, ne bouge pas.

Je restai là, silencieux, réalisant que je tremblais comme une feuille, au bord des larmes. Je devais avoir l'air tellement ridicule... il fallait au moins que je me retienne de pleurer. Que je sauve les apparences. Mon regard vide glissa sur le gramophone qui était en train de faire ressurgir un morceau de guitare, et le verre d'alcool qui était resté posé sur sa table basse. L'homme, qui avait disparu dans une autre pièce, revint avec une grande serviette vert bouteille qu'il me fourra dans les mains.

\- Colonel, j'ai échoué ma mission, lançai-je tout à trac.

\- Fullmetal, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

\- J'ai... tué Barry le Boucher, avouai-je d'une voix qui se brisait malgré moi.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et malgré son apparence impassible, je sentis qu'il avait saisi l'ampleur de ce que je voulais dire. Nous restâmes face à face pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne se détourne pour avancer dans le salon.

\- Sèche-toi et assied-toi. Je te sers un verre.

Après avoir pendu mon manteau dégoulinant, dont un pan était déchiré sur presque toute sa longueur, et retiré mes chaussures couvertes de boue que j'abandonnai sur le tapis de l'entrée, je m'essorai maladroitement de la tête aux pieds dans cette serviette épaisse qui sentait encore la lessive. La tête enfouie dans le tissu éponge, je fermai les yeux dans un instant d'embarras. J'étais en train de saloper son appartement. Heureusement pour moi, quand je tournai la tête vers lui, je ne vis aucun jugement, aucune désapprobation dans son regard. Juste l'attente de celui qui était prêt à écouter.

Une fois vaguement sec, je m'assis maladroitement dans le canapé tandis que Mustang versait une bonne rasade de whisky dans le verre qu'il venait de sortir, puis s'assit à côté de moi en me le tendant.

J'étais toujours aussi mineur que la dernière fois, et je n'étais toujours pas sensé boire ce genre de choses. Il le savait aussi bien que moi, et je me doutais qu'il éluderait cette remarque que je n'avais même pas le courage de poser. Alors je pris le verre et bus une première gorgée. Je grimaçai face au goût amer et à la brûlure qui se diffusait dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge. C'était beaucoup plus fort que les bières ou le vin que je buvais quelquefois, et cela me rappela les nombreux verres d'alcool que je m'étais forcé à siroter à Lacosta pendant que je discutais avec les militaires mais la boisson me réveillait, et diffusait sa chaleur dans ma poitrine, me faisant réaliser à quel point j'avais froid.

Je continuais à boire à petites gorgées, toussant par moments quand le liquide me décapait trop la gorge. A côté de moi, le Colonel me regardait du coin de l'œil, attendant patiemment que je me mette à parler. D'ici, je sentais son odeur, douce et épicée, avec une petite pique de menthe poivrée, cette odeur étrangement familière et réconfortante.

Son regard tomba sur ma main gauche, et je remarquai que le pansement qu'on m'avait fait ce matin s'était teinté de rouge. Durant mon combat, la plaie s'était rouverte et le sang s'était diffusé à travers le bandage. J'étais dans un tel état de confusion que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Petit à petit, bercé par ces sensations rassurantes, la chaleur de l'appartement, les lumières tamisées, la douceur de la musique qui passait, je me calmai. Une fois mon verre complètement vide, je me mis à parler. Je lui racontai d'une voix monocorde comment, en désaccord avec Falman, j'avais enquêté sur Barry en me mettant en cheville avec la gendarmerie tandis qu'il s'informait au mieux à l'aide de témoignages, comment j'avais débarqué en catastrophe sur la scène du crime et entrepris de le traquer sans relâche à partir de ce moment-là, et comment je l'avais débusqué à la tombée de la nuit alors qu'il s'apprêtait, de nouveau armé, à s'engouffrer dans la rue de l'Opéra, et comment, au terme d'un rude combat, je l'avais acculé dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble, loin des témoins et des victimes potentielles. Je lui rapportai, presque au mot près, notre discussion, décrivant les coups, la manière dont j'avais eu le dessus, ses mots assassins.

Le grand brun m'écoutait, tourné vers moi, le menton calé sur ses mains entrecroisées. Ses yeux semblaient brûlants d'attention, et je sentais que même s'il ne disait pas un mot, il assimilait le moindre détail de ce que je disais. Plus j'approchais de la fin du combat, plus j'entendais ma voix faiblir et flancher. Les derniers mots, le coup final, je les décrivis presque en chuchotant. Puis, enfin, le silence retomba. Il resta immobile, près de moi, et je me rendis compte que le disque avait fini de tourner depuis un bon moment. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder dans les yeux et détournai le regard sur mon verre vide. Il tourna la tête et me resservi un demi-verre de Whisky, avant de s'adosser dans le canapé en poussant un soupir.

\- C'est la première fois que tu tues volontairement quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Je gardai les yeux baissés.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. En tuant cet assassin, tu as sauvé des vies, ajouta-t-il en se resservant à son tour.

\- Mais je devais le retrouver, l'enfermer et l'interroger ! Je devais en savoir plus sur le cinquième laboratoire, savoir combien ils étaient, qui était impliqué dans sa gestion ! Je devais lui demander s'il savait où s'était enfui Shou Tucker ! Je devais extorquer toutes les informations que je pourrais trouver dans son cerveau malade ! Au lieu de ça... Je l'ai tué.

\- Je sais. Mais il avait parlé d'Alphonse d'une manière que tu n'étais pas capable d'accepter.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, stupéfait. J'avais tenté d'être aussi factuel que possible dans mon récit, j'avais essayé d'éluder cet aspect-là, de faire comme si il n'avait aucune importance. Évidemment, qu'il avait deviné que c'était faux, il me connaissait trop bien. Embarrassé, je repris mon verre pour boire de nouveau. J'avais chaud, et l'alcool commençait à défaire les nœuds de mes pensées en ralentissant leur cadence infernale.

\- Tu as dû être fou de rage en l'entendant dire ça, murmura-t-il en regardant le fond de son verre où il faisait tourner machinalement le liquide ambré. L'idée que ton frère ne soit pas réel, avec les derniers événements...

\- Je refusais de le voir en face, mais j'y pensais déjà. Si Al n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces quatre dernières années, c'est peut-être parce que... parce qu'il n'était pas réellement là.

En m'entendant prononcer ces mots d'un ton désabusé, ces mots qui étaient pour moi pire qu'un pieu dans le cœur, il se pencha en avant, les sourcils froncés, la mine sérieuse.

\- Écoute, Edward... Ce genre de question va bien au-delà de mes connaissances en Alchimie, je n'ai pas fait de transmutation humaine et je doute d'en savoir plus que toi à ce sujet, mais... Depuis que je te connais, je n'ai jamais vu de lien aussi fort que celui qui t'unit à ton frère. Et ça, je doute qu'une transmutation ratée parvienne à l'imiter. Je ne doute pas une seconde que ton frère soit et ait été réel.

\- Mais alors, où sont ses souvenirs... ? m'exclamai-je, désespéré. Où sont ces années perdues ? Où est ce lien soi-disant indestructible ? Il est tellement distant...

\- C'est toi qui es loin de lui, répondit-il posément. Imagine ce qu'il doit ressentir, seul enfant dans un monde d'adultes, avec un frère qui a autant changé que toi. Je t'ai vu évoluer, et je peux te dire qu'en quatre ans, tu es devenu une toute autre personne. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir du mal à te suivre. C'est sans doute à toi aussi de revenir sur tes pas.

\- C'est difficile. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avouai-je confusément avant de me remettre à boire. Je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne décision, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont toutes mauvaises... Vous savez, avant que Hugues ne se fasse attaquer, je lui avais remis une lettre de démission.

J'étais incapable de le regarder en face. J'étais juste attentif à ma voix, je commençais à avoir du mal à parler correctement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Je ne voulais pas trahir mon nouveau sexe en parlant trop aigu, et dans mon état, cela me prenait toute ma concentration. Malgré tout, je sentis qu'il venait de sursauter à côté de moi.

\- Après les événements, je l'ai reprise, et je l'ai détruite. J'ai décidé de rester. Mais chaque jour, je me demande si c'est une bonne chose. C'est quoi le pire ? Être dans l'armée, courir des risques et en faire courir à ses proches, ou ignorer tout cela et ne pas savoir quelle épée de Damoclès se tient au-dessus de nos têtes ni comment s'en protéger ? Quel était le meilleur choix pour protéger Alphonse ? Est-ce que je suis de taille à lutter contre les Homonculus ? Je ne le sais toujours pas.

Il y eut une pause hésitante. Je m'adossai dans le canapé dans l'espoir de calmer l'impression que j'avais que le sol tanguait. J'aurais dû me douter que dans mon état de fatigue, l'effet de l'alcool allait être redoutable, mais je n'y avais pas réfléchi sur le coup, et maintenant, j'étais franchement bourré. Je priais pour que ça ne se voie pas trop, au moins tant que je gardais le silence. Il but quelques gorgées avant de me répondre d'un ton plein de précautions.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te rassure vraiment, Edward, mais quelquefois, moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas si mon but est vraiment une bonne chose, ni si je peux y arriver. Et voir Hugues affronter la mort pour m'aider à l'atteindre… ça m'a vraiment secoué.

\- Quel est votre but ? murmurai-je, adossé dans le canapé.

\- Monter au sommet, pour un jour être en mesure d'empêcher les horreurs qui sont perpétrées chaque année au nom de l'armée.

\- Mmh... fis-je d'un ton ensommeillé. Empêcher les guerres, les massacres... la mort d'innocents comme Nina... Si vous arriviez jusque-là sans perdre votre âme, vous seriez un bon généralissime. Et vous auriez tout mon soutien.

Mes yeux étaient mi-clos, mais je le vis quand même sourire. Pas un de ces rictus carnassiers qu'il avait si souvent quand il se moquait de moi. Un sourire franc, qui me fit chaud au cœur. Baigné par son odeur, celle du whisky, du bois ciré et du cuir, je me sentis partir.

\- Colonel, je crois que j'ai trop bu, je suis en train de m'endormir, murmurai-je presque sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu boives de l'eau si tu ne veux pas finir avec une sévère gueule de bois demain, répondit-il en se levant vivement pour aller dans la cuisine.

Je fermai les yeux, m'imprégnant de l'odeur des lieux. Ce n'était pas si désagréable d'avoir un odorat développé, si c'était pour ressentir un tel réconfort. Quand il revint et se rassit, je sentis de nouveau sa présence, mais restai silencieux, respirant paisiblement sans rouvrir les yeux. Maintenant que j'avais vidé mon sac, et qu'il ne m'avait pas jugé négativement pour mes actes, je réalisai que malgré toutes mes erreurs, Barry le Boucher ne pourrait plus nuire à personne. Et ça, quand j'y repensais, c'était un sacré soulagement. Peut-être même qu'un léger sourire flottait sur mon visage.

\- Hey, ne t'endors pas maintenant, murmura Mustang en me secouant doucement l'épaule pour me réveiller.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux en sentant la chaleur se sa paume se diffuser à travers le tissu. Je me sentais complètement abruti par l'alcool, mais cette sensation qui aurait dû m'inquiéter me laissait au contraire bienheureux. Je pris précautionneusement le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait et me mis à boire à grands traits. L'eau fraîche faisait du bien et me réveillait un peu. Je songeais que même si j'allais sûrement le regretter demain, ce moment passé chez lui m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il devait être affreusement tard. Ou tôt, selon les points de vue.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Mh, quatre heures et quart.

\- Oh la vache... Vous n'allez pas beaucoup dormir à cause de moi.

\- Toi non plus, rappela le grand brun en me jetant un coup d'œil amusé par-dessus son propre verre. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Bah, j'ai pas dormi depuis... ma sieste de Jeudi midi. Ah... fis-je en réalisant que j'en étais à ma deuxième nuit blanche.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu prennes le temps de te reposer, tu as beau être jeune, tu vas finir en miettes si tu continues.

\- Ouais, mais demain, je pourrais me pieuter pour une journée entière, pendant que vous, vous allez avoir plein de paperasses à remplir dans quelques heures, fis-je d'un ton indolent et moqueur à la fois.

\- Mais toi aussi Fullmetal. Tu me dois un rapport sur ta dernière mission.

\- Oh merde... marmonnai-je d'un ton las. C'est vrai, je vais encore devoir mentir aux supérieurs...

\- … Comment ça,  _encore_  devoir mentir aux supérieurs ? demanda Mustang d'un ton suspicieux en se redressant, tout à coup très attentif.

_Oh._

_Merde._

_Merdemerdemerde !_

J'avais plaqué ma main sur ma bouche, me rendant compte de l'énormité que je venais de dire. Voilà pourquoi je ne devais pas boire. Voilà pourquoi je ne devais pas aller le voir. Voilà pourquoi je ne devais pas baisser ma garde, jamais. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui expliquer que j'avais falsifié mon rapport pour étayer l'existence de ma fausse identité en tant qu'Iris Swan, ça reviendrait à avouer les conséquences secrètes de mon petit « accident ». Oui. Mais que dire à la place ? Je fis défiler les options dans ma tête, et trouvai la remarque qui limiterait le plus les dégâts.

\- Non, mais, pas vous, les autres. Vous savez, comme à mon entrée dans l'armée, quand j'ai dû mentir sur l'origine de mes automails, et puis ma tendance à minimiser l'importance de mes recherches sur la pierre philosophale... Ce genre de choses...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu par ta réponse ? demanda l'homme d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Parce que vous vous sentez concerné, à tort, mentis-je avec aplomb. Vous, vous savez toutes ces choses-là.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je fis de gros efforts pour ne pas ciller. C'était  _presque_  vrai. Mis à part ce qui était arrivé à mon corps dans le cinquième laboratoire, qui ne regardait que moi, il savait tout de ce qui m'était arrivé. Il connaissait presque toute la vérité. De tous ceux qui me connaissaient, c'était même celui qui en savait le plus. Fort de cette certitude, je parvins à le regarder en face sans tiquer. Il me fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de se lever pour aller rechercher de l'eau. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr qu'il m'ait cru, mais il n'insista pas, et c'était bien assez pour moi. Je poussai un soupir silencieux de soulagement. Pour le coup, je venais de reprendre conscience de ce risque que je courais en permanence d'être découvert. Comment le prendrait-il ? Se moquerait-il de moi ? Serait-il furieux ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de le savoir c'était déjà assez pénible comme ça de voir Al et Winry me regarder bizarrement, et je ne parlais même pas d'Havoc qui semblait avoir perdu définitivement sa capacité de me parler avec naturel.

Et maintenant, je ne voulais pas que d'autres le sachent. Tout particulièrement Mustang. Peut-être parce que depuis cette nuit passée au chevet de Hugues, nous étions complices d'une rébellion des plus secrètes, et que quand il ne jouait pas son rôle au sein de l'armée, il me traitait presque d'égal à égal. Comme un adulte. Comme une personne de confiance.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, une carafe d'eau à la main, je levai les yeux vers lui, réalisant que s'il découvrait que je lui cachais ça, la confiance qu'il m'avait accordée jusque-là risquait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

\- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête, Fullmetal ! commenta-t-il en regardant mon expression défaite.

\- La fatigue, Colonel, répondis-je d'un ton un peu absent. Juste la fatigue.

\- Je veux bien le croire, si tu as passé tes dernières nuits à traquer Barry le Boucher, tu dois être épuisé.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand bâillement qui me fit bailler à mon tour. L'épuisement me retomba dessus.

\- Je suis crevé, marmonna l'homme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Je ne suis plus un jeunot comme toi qui peut enchaîner les nuits blanches sans douleur.

\- C'est pas beau de vieillir, commentai-je d'un ton taquin.

\- Eh, ne recommence pas à être impertinent ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt être débarrassé de moi, répondis-je en m'étirant.

\- Tu comptes aller où ? C'est un peu tard pour prendre une nuit à l'hôtel ou au dortoir du QG.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais sûrement traîner un peu dans les rues en attendant l'ouverture des premières boulangeries, ça m'aérera l'esprit, répondis-je en me levant à contrecœur, un peu maladroit sur mes deux pieds.

\- … Tu peux rester dormir dans le salon, si tu veux.

Je me figeai, surpris. J'avais cru comprendre que Mustang était quelqu'un d'assez secret, pour ne pas donner son numéro ni son adresse aux autres. Le privilège que j'avais en ayant le droit de le déranger chez lui était dû, je le savais, au fait que nous avions un ennemi commun mais cette nuit, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir abusé de ce privilège. Il aurait été légitime de sa part de me foutre dehors vers une ou deux heures du matin après avoir appris ce qui s'était passé et m'avoir sommairement remonté le moral, et clairement, rien ne l'obligeait à me proposer de dormir dans son canapé. Alors pourquoi ?

Était-ce de la pitié pour moi ? Ou de la sympathie ? Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment rester ?

Son canapé était moelleux à se damner, et me reposer un peu me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais l'idée de dormir chez lui me mettait mal à l'aise. Et si je parlais dans mon sommeil ? Et si mes bandages se défaisaient dans la nuit, comme c'était souvent le cas ? J'avais vu la réaction choquée d'Havoc quand il avait découvert qu'une paire de seins avaient poussé sur mon torse, je n'avais aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience avec Mustang. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me regarde différemment.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça me gênerait de rester, répondis-je avec un sourire penaud. J'ai déjà traîné bien assez longtemps chez vous, je ne vais pas vous encombrer davantage. Et puis, marcher me fera du bien.

Un instant, il avait ouvert la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis avait renoncé. Je me dirigeai mollement vers l'entrée ou mes chaussures traînaient, encore trempées. Il faudrait que je répare ma semelle gauche, que le hachoir de Barry avait fendu de tout son long. Et mon manteau, aussi… Le sol tanguait un peu sous mes pas, me faisant sentir que j'étais encore loin d'être sobre. Tandis que je me baissai, je sentis le sang me monter à la tête. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être seul. Même si je savais pertinemment que l'idée était mauvaise, je regrettais déjà d'avoir refusé son offre, et j'avais un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter cette pièce et sa présence rassurante. Quand je relevai la tête et décrochai mon manteau de la patère pour le remettre dans des gestes un peu maladroits, je croisai le regard éteint de fatigue de mon supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Bonne nuit, Colonel. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Toi aussi, bonne nuit.

\- Je ne compte pas me coucher tout de suite.

\- Bonne journée, alors, répondit-il sur le même ton. Tâche de ne pas oublier de dormir de temps en temps, sinon tu ne vivras pas bien vieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis capable de me prendre en main, répondis-je en me forçant à lui adresser un large sourire avant de pousser la porte pour ressortir. A plus.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, un peu trop vite, puis avançai à pas incertains dans le couloir sous l'effet conjugué de l'alcool et de la fatigue. Je me sentais profondément triste. Je repensais à Al, à l'armée, à mes nombreux rapports falsifiés, aux Homonculus... et je réalisai que mon frère me manquait terriblement. Quand Al n'était pas là, j'étais trop impulsif, je prenais de mauvaises décisions. J'avais besoin de lui, profondément. Je voulais le revoir, le serrer dans mes bras. Je tâchai de chasser de mon esprit la tristesse que j'avais à partir d'ici et me raccrochai à cette pensée bien plus logique.

En y pensant, en quittant l'immeuble de Mustang à l'heure la plus déserte de la nuit, je pris cette résolution. Je me jurai à moi-même que quand je retrouverais Al, je lui raconterais tout. Pas seulement les derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés en son absence, mais aussi les moindres détails de ces souvenirs qu'il avait perdu. Je lui raconterais toutes ces aventures qu'on avait eues ensemble, toutes les horreurs, toutes les joies que nous avions partagées.

Je lui devais bien ça.


	24. Être présent (Alphonse)

**Être présent (Alphonse)**

Soudainement, tout me paraissait limpide.

Je m'étais réveillé à trois heures du matin, ouvrant brutalement les yeux dans l'obscurité. Des cauchemars, dont je n'arrivais pas à déterminer l'origine, revenaient régulièrement me hanter, et s'évanouissaient dès que j'ouvrais l'œil. J'avais gardé les yeux ouverts, respirant fort et trop vite dans l'obscurité, en attendant que la peur se calme. Je ne cherchais plus à me souvenir. Je savais que c'était peine perdue. Tout dans ma vie glissait entre mes doigts, échappant à mon contrôle, et mes rêves n'y faisaient pas exception.

J'attendais. J'attendais que Winry achève son travail pour aller à Central-City avec elle ou bien qu'Edward termine sa mission pour venir à Resembool nous rejoindre. J'attendais qu'il se passe quelque chose, pendant que les autres vivaient, travaillaient, se battaient. Je me roulai sur le bord du lit, pelotonné en boule. La vie m'avait tiré en arrière, et depuis, je restais bien sagement là où elle m'avait posée. Je ne faisais rien. Dans le silence profond de la nuit, cette phrase enfla et prit progressivement toute la place dans ma tête. Je ne faisais rien.

Je ne faisais rien.

Je ne faisais rien pour qu'on ne me considère plus comme un enfant. Je ne faisais rien pour avoir l'air mature. Je n'essayais pas de devenir adulte. Je n'essayais pas de me rendre indispensable, ou de devenir plus fort. Je me contentais d'attendre en me lamentant sur mon sort, comme un gamin capricieux. Comme si je n'avais pas conscience que si Winry et Ed ne s'occupaient pas davantage de moi, c'est parce qu'ils avaient des responsabilités d'adultes à assumer. Moi, j'étais libre, je n'avais de comptes à rendre à personne, et qu'est-ce que je faisais de cette liberté ? Rien, trois fois rien.

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés dans le noir tandis que cette évidence me tombait dessus. Si j'étais là, à me morfondre, c'est bien parce que je ne faisais rien pour y changer. Je me plaignais, mais je ne faisais rien pour qu'on me prenne plus au sérieux, pour maîtriser la situation, prendre des initiatives, ou tout bêtement, apporter de l'aide.

J'avais passé un mois à me morfondre, convaincu que le monde entier m'avait évincé, mais finalement, c'est moi qui m'étais exclu tout seul, en étant passif.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais bloqué ma respiration.

J'expirai, tandis que tout devenait clair dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas le droit de gémir sur mon destin si je n'essayais pas, au moins un peu, de le prendre en main. Une fois cette résolution prise, tout devint tellement limpide. Ce que je voulais faire, là maintenant ? Voir Edward.

Lui parler, l'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous avions affronté la mort de Maman ensemble, nous avions lutté pour progresser en Alchimie côte à côte, et tout ça, ce n'était pas pour être séparés aujourd'hui. Je devais aller à Central-City. Maintenant.

Je me relevai et allumai la lumière à mon chevet. Je regardai la pièce, presque vide. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas grand-chose comme affaires, après toutes ces années passées à être une armure itinérante. J'attrapai le sac qui se trouvait au pied du lit et y fourrai pêle-mêle toutes les fringues qui traînaient dans la pièce. J'eus un instant d'hésitation avant de lever la tête vers le plafond.

Dans le grenier, il y avait toujours les carnets de Maman. Je pris la lampe à huile qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, grattai une allumette et l'allumai, puis je traversai le couloir de l'étage à pas de loups pour aller au grenier. Pour monter l'échelle, je dus coincer la poignée de la lampe entre les dents. La trappe me parut plus difficile à ouvrir et plus bruyante que d'habitude dans le silence de la nuit, mais je parvins à me faufiler par l'ouverture.

Je traversai d'un pas sûr cette pièce que je connaissais maintenant très bien et ouvrit d'une main le loquet. Bien calés le long du fond de la malle, j'avais rangé verticalement tous les carnets pour pouvoir y accéder plus facilement. J'avais lu la totalité de ses journaux intimes dans l'ordre chronologique, depuis son départ pour East-City où elle avait tenté sa chance comme violoniste et chanteuse sous la protection de son vieil oncle, son retour précipité à Resembool à la mort de son père, puis toute sa vie jusqu'à la naissance de mon frère.

Pour moi, ces carnets étaient un trésor. Je les avais lus plus d'une fois, j'avais dévoré le récit de sa rencontre avec notre père, les chamailleries avec sa mère, j'avais retenu sa chronologie, je savais où chercher tel ou tel événement, entre ces pages, pour retrouver un peu de nostalgie, d'amour, de drôlerie. J'avais dévoré des yeux les coupures de journal, fredonné les partitions qui se trouvaient parfois entre deux pages. Caché dans la tête de ma mère durant ses premières années d'adulte, je m'étais senti protégé et rassuré, et j'avais découvert une autre facette que celle que j'avais connue. Et ce trésor, je voulais le partager avec mon frère.

Seulement, il y avait bien une trentaine de carnets, je ne me voyais pas tout embarquer dans mon sac qui n'aurait de toute façon pas suffit. Je m'agenouillai devant la malle, réfléchissant rapidement. Je pris le tout premier carnet, recouvert d'un tissu fleuri, défraîchi et patiné. C'était le récit de son arrivée à East-City et de ses premiers spectacles. Imaginer ma mère aventurière, c'était à la fois incongru et enthousiasmant. Je pris le carnet en cuir rustique qui contenait le début de son idylle avec Honenheim. Je doutais qu'Ed veuille le lire, mais s'il changeait d'avis, il y avait fort à parier que cette lecture le ferait réfléchir. Enfin, je pris le dernier carnet, celui qui correspondait à sa première grossesse, jusqu'à la naissance d'Edward. Je fourrai les trois dans mon sac, refermai la malle après avoir rabattu les vêtements pour dissimuler les carnets restants.

Je redescendis ensuite, rabattant derrière moi la trappe avec d'infinies précautions, puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour dénicher de quoi manger. Den, roulé en boule dans son coin habituel, leva une tête paresseuse en me voyant arriver et la reposa paisiblement après m'avoir reconnu. Je me servis trois verres d'eau à la suite sous le coup de la soif, puis fouillai pour me constituer un repas. Je me fis un sandwich avec des tranches de pain de trois abondamment beurrées, où j'avais glissé de la rosette et du fromage, et pris deux pommes. Le tout atterrit dans mon sac avec tout le reste, j'ouvris le placard pour en tirer une gourde de métal que je remplis au robinet. J'avisai la table à l'entrée et songeai que je devais quand même avertir les Rockbell. Je ne voulais pas attendre avant de partir, comme si j'avais peur que ce choix qui me semblait évident ne le soit plus du tout une fois face à Winry. J'attrapai donc un papier et un crayon et griffonnai quelques mots.

«  _Je ne vais pas rester_ _à attendre éternellement, alors je suis parti pour rejoindre Ed à Central. Si vous pouvez le prévenir que j'arriverais par le train de 14 heures 30, ça sera bien. Sinon, je me débrouillerai. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

 _Bises, A_ l »

Ça me paraissait bien. Je reposai le crayon à côté de la feuille et relus le mot. Un instant, je repensai à la tête que ferait Winry, et faillis le froisser et le jeter en me disant que c'était scandaleux et stupide de partir à la va-vite sans prévenir personne. Mais en levant la tête, je vis qu'il était quatre heures à la grande horloge de la salle à manger. J'avais noté les horaires de train à mon retour à Resembool, sachant que j'allais repartir tôt ou tard, et je les avais relus assez souvent pour les connaître par cœur. Le premier train de la journée partait à quatre heures cinquante-trois. Avec la marche que j'avais à faire, et devant acheter mon billet, il valait mieux que je parte maintenant.

J'éteignis la cuisine, traversai l'entrée à l'aveuglette dans cette maison que je connaissais si bien, déverrouillai la porte d'entrée, la refermai derrière moi précautionneusement. Dehors, la nuit était claire, le ciel commençait doucement à se délaver à l'approche de l'aube. Quelques nuages épars formaient des taches claires qui émettaient une lueur un peu diffuse, masquant une partie du ciel piqueté d'étoiles vacillantes. A leur pieds, la ligne d'horizon n'était plus qu'une masse d'un noir sans fond, les arbres se découpant élégamment en ombres chinoises, dansant sous un vent léger. Seules les routes et les murets en pierre calcaire de la région dessinaient des lignes à peine perceptibles dans l'obscurité. C'était tout juste assez pour pouvoir s'orienter.

Je me mis en route, marchant sur les gravillons blancs et gris du chemin qui menait à la maison des Rockbell, pas du tout inquiet dans cette obscurité familière, dans ces collines que je connaissais comme ma poche. Plus d'une fois quand nous étions enfants, nous avions échappés à la vigilance de Maman durant la nuit pour gambader à travers champs, admirer les étoiles, et jouer à se faire peur en entrant dans les bois par des nuits de grand vent. Nous revenions crottés de boue, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et nous nous faisions pincer une fois sur trois à peu près.

En y repensant, un petit sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, je songeai que nous n'avions pas été des enfants faciles. Nous étions souvent des sauvageons couverts d'écorchures, prêts à expérimenter les pires bêtises... Et pourtant, elle nous pardonnait toujours. Peut-être parce que quand venait l'heure des récoltes dans le grand potager qu'elle cultivait, nous étions toujours présents, le sourire aux lèvres, pour cueillir les tomates et les haricots en chantant avec elle. Ces chants qu'elle nous avait appris, nous en connaissions des dizaines, nous les chantions avec bonheur, à plusieurs voix, en canon... La vie en musique était tellement plus légère, plus dansante, plus joyeuse, quand Maman était là.

Du jour où elle est morte, plus une mélodie n'était sortie de nos lèvres, à mon frère et moi. Chanter sans elle n'avait pas de sens. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de parler ce jour-là, il avait suffi d'échanger un regard.

A l'Est, le ciel pâlissait pendant que les étoiles disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Le petit jour approchait, cette heure où des silhouettes indéfinissables et sans couleur nous faisaient imaginer toutes sortes de choses.

Je risquais d'être en retard. Je hâtai le pas, la gare n'était plus très loin.

* * *

Fébrile, le voyage m'avait paru interminable, que ce soit le train qui m'avait mené à East-City, l'attente de la correspondance, ou le trajet jusqu'à la capitale. J'avais piétiné, regardé le paysage derrière les vitres, relu les carnets de Maman, je m'étais étiré dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables dans le compartiment désert que j'occupais, et quand un contrôleur avait poussé la porte pour vérifier mon billet, j'étais vautré à l'envers sur le siège du fond, les jambes étendues le long du dossier, en train d'énumérer tous les corps simples dans l'ordre. J'avais aussitôt bondi sur mes pieds, le rose aux joues, et extirpé mon billet de mon sac, mort de honte.

Sans aucun doute possible, j'avais la bougeotte. J'étais heureux, profondément heureux à l'idée de retrouver mon frère. Un peu inquiet de sa réaction, aussi, car je craignais qu'il ne me passe un savon pour être parti sur un coup de tête. Malgré ça, j'étais impatient, parce qu'une fois ce mauvais moment passé, je serais de nouveau avec lui, et je l'espérais, pour longtemps.

Aussi, quand le train se mit à ralentir, approchant de son terminus, je me mis littéralement à trépigner d'impatience. Les quelques minutes passées au ralenti au milieu des voies de la gare de triage et des bâtiments de tôle ondulés posés sur une mer de ballast me parurent absolument interminables. Quand, enfin, les quais de la gare apparurent sous ma fenêtre et qu'on commençait à voir les piliers de la verrière, je bondis de ma banquette et me précipitai vers la porte. Le train n'était pas désert comme au départ de Resembool, mais loin d'être bondé pour autant. Je me faufilai rapidement dehors et me retrouvai rapidement sur le quai, le cœur battant. Est-ce que Winry l'avait prévenu ? Est-ce que Edward serait là, au bout du quai ? Je l'espérais très fort, mais je commençais déjà à dresser des plans pour aller au QG de Central-City dans le cas contraire. J'allais avoir besoin d'un plan de la ville, et puis...

Et puis, finalement, je n'aurais besoin de rien de tout ça. J'avais reconnu la silhouette au bout du quai, drapée dans un manteau rouge qui la rendait facilement repérable. Edward était là. Un sourire dévora mon visage tandis que je hâtais le pas. Il me vit à mon tour, et s'avança vers moi d'une démarche un peu incertaine qui m'intrigua alors que je le saluai d'une exclamation familière. La distance qui nous séparait s'évanouit brutalement quand il m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras, très fort, d'une poigne presque tremblante. Je restai figé sous cette étreinte à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Ce n'était pas la franche accolade que feraient des frères ou de bons amis heureux de se retrouver, ce n'était pas non plus le contact hésitant d'une personne intimidée par nos rapports devenus compliqués, même si la chaleur de son corps me paraissait toujours aussi étrange. Non, tandis qu'il me serrait de toutes ses forces, sans m'étouffer, mais sans me laisser la moindre liberté de mouvement, je compris qu'il se raccrochait à moi comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Etait-ce à cause de cela, je n'en savais rien, mais il me semblait moins grand que la dernière fois. Je le sentais trembler de manière infime.

Alors je posai ma tête sur son épaule et dis doucement :

\- Je pensais que tu m'engueulerais d'être parti sans prévenir.

\- Winry fera ça très bien la prochaine fois qu'elle t'aura au téléphone, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée et lasse. Je sais que je devrais sans doute être furieux, mais je suis trop soulagé de te revoir pour ça.

\- Je suis là, répondis-je un peu maladroitement, étonné de cette détresse si mal dissimulée.

Que s'était-il passé en mon absence ? Je regrettais d'avoir suivi Winry, si c'était pour abandonner mon frère à des événements peu reluisants.

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte et je glissai mes bras autour de son corps pour le garder contre moi, le rassurer. Je sentais sa taille un peu trop fine, ses épaules qui flottaient dans ses vêtements qui n'étaient plus taillés pour lui. Un instant, je  _la_  sentis fragile.

Et puis, je chassai aussi vite qu'était venue cette idée d'Edward au féminin en songeant qu'il détesterait ça. Il s'écarta et me relâcha avec un petit sourire un peu penaud, comme s'il était honteux de ces effusions. En revoyant son visage, je me rendis compte qu'il avait les traits tirés et des cernes marquées, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi ces derniers jours, et je me sentis inquiet.

\- Ed, tu as une tête de déterré. C'est ton enquête sur Barry le Boucher qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Oui, entre autres, marmonna-t-il en se pinçant l'aile du nez. Mais au moins, il est hors d'état de nuire.

\- Tu l'as arrêté ? demandai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux, admiratifs malgré moi.

\- Il est mort, répondit-t-il un peu froidement.

Je sentis qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet, je fermai la bouche et levai les yeux vers la verrière qui surplombait la gare. J'aurais pu commencer à bouder en sentant qu'il me faisait des cachotteries, mais je fis l'effort d'accepter l'idée qu'il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de ne pas parler ici et maintenant. C'était aussi à moi d'être patient.

Après tout, si j'avais eu le moindre doute, maintenant, j'en étais sûr. Edward avait besoin de moi.

* * *

\- Me revoilà ! claironna mon frère d'un ton joyeux en poussant la porte du bureau où travaillaient plusieurs militaires.

\- Hé, salut, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu avec l'enquête. Tu as ramené Al avec toi ?

J'avais vu dans le regard de l'homme qui venait de parler une hésitation, comme si le visage ravagé de fatigue lui avait sauté aux yeux mais qu'il avait préféré parler d'autre chose.

\- Eh oui, fit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, dans un geste de grand frère protecteur qui m'agaça plus qu'autre chose.

\- Tiens, Edward, justement, je voulais te demander ce que tu pensais du rapport d'enquête... J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'étais pas là au moment où tu l'as neutralisé, alors...

\- Je suppose que l'armée va réclamer deux rapports séparés, étant donné la manière dont cela s'est passé, soupira-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu ne serais pas parti en fonçant tête baissée sans jamais m'attendre, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Je voulais le neutraliser avant qu'il arrive dans le quartier des théâtres et fasse un massacre ! Ne le prenez pas personnellement.

\- Allons, il a bon dos le quartier du théâtre ! Dis plutôt que tu n'étais pas en accord avec mes méthodes.

\- Ce copycat était un cas très particulier, j'ai eu de la chance en le retrouvant. Je ne critiquerai pas vos méthodes qui sont excellentes dans le cadre d'une enquête normale, soupira Edward, visiblement las.

Pendant cette discussion, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser traîner mes yeux partout dans la pièce, frappé par l'étrangeté de la scène. J'avais beau savoir qu'il faisait partie de l'armée, le voir parler aussi familièrement avec des militaires que je ne reconnaissais pas me mettait mal à l'aise, surtout quand ils m'adressaient des sourires complices. Il y avait une femme au chignon strict et au regard sévère, et plusieurs hommes, un grand blond qui mâchonnait pensivement un mégot, un rouquin un peu gros, un petit binoclard aux cheveux noirs qui semblait être à peine plus vieux que mon frère, et enfin, l'homme avec qui il parlait, plus âgé si on en croyait ses cheveux blancs, dont les yeux se réduisaient à deux petites fentes à peine entrouvertes.

Sans aucun doute, ils me connaissaient tous. Et moi, même si Edward m'en avait parlé depuis mon retour dans mon corps, j'étais incapable de coller un nom sur leurs visages. En vérité, le seul que je reconnaissais vraiment dans son équipe était...

\- Fullmetal, toujours aussi doué pour bavarder, à ce que je vois, lança le Colonel Roy Mustang en ouvrant la porte de ce qui devait être son bureau personnel. Je suppose que tu as fini ton compte-rendu ?

\- Pas encore Colonel, je tâche de rendre un travail exhaustif, répondit mon frère d'un ton égal, tandis que je me sentais malgré moi me renfrogner face à l'homme qui venait de parler.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas un prétexte pour rendre ton dossier aussi en retard que celui de l'affaire Lacosta...

\- Colonel, vous êtes aussi mesquin que d'habitude.

\- Étant donné que tu as ramené ton petit frère dans les locaux de l'armée, je suis en droit de douter de l'efficacité du travail que tu fourniras cet après-midi.

Le petit frère, c'est-à-dire moi, lui lança un regard assassin. Il baissa les yeux vers moi avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais pas vraiment amicale. Si j'avais été un animal à fourrure, tous les poils de mon dos se seraient hérissés sous le coup de la colère.

\- Mon rapport sera prêt ce soir, répondit Edward d'un ton sec tandis que le rose lui montait aux joues.

\- J'attends de voir ça ! N'oublie pas que tu dois repartir en mission le 20 septembre !

\- Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, grommela-t-il tandis que le Colonel retournait à son bureau.

Je regardai d'un œil noir la porte se refermer derrière cette silhouette en uniforme, et Edward poussa un soupir.

\- C'est toujours le grand amour entre vous deux à ce que je vois, commenta le militaire un peu gros d'un ton moqueur.

Je vis Edward sursauter, comme piqué par la remarque, avant de s'indigner de l'expression utilisée.

\- C'est tout sauf de l'amour ! Ce mec est un con.

 _Ah ! L_ _à, je suis d'accord avec lui,_ pensai-je au milieu des éclats de rire des militaires.

\- Toujours aussi impulsif, décidément, commenta le grand blond d'un ton amusé.

Depuis que j'avais retrouvé mon corps, tout ce que je voyais, c'était que mon frère était à la botte de ce Colonel, et qu'il le traitait mal. Il l'avait quand même envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'il était encore en pleine convalescence. Cette action, la froideur dont il avait fait preuve lors de l'enterrement de Hugues et ce regard ombrageux qu'il me lançait quand il remarquait ma présence, tout cela me faisait le détester de manière instinctive.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward acceptait de se faire marcher sur les pieds par un type pareil. Il me parlait de respect, mais je n'en voyais pas la couleur. Tout ce que je constatais, c'était que quand son supérieur lui ordonnait de partir en mission sans moi, il obéissait sans sourciller. Voir cela me rendait un brin jaloux.

Non, soyons honnêtes, terriblement jaloux.

Il y eu un nouvel éclat de rire, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas écouté un mot de la conversation.

\- Mais du coup, Ed, ton frère est vachement plus petit que toi.

\- Ah ! Bah oui, vous ne l'avez vu qu'en armure... C'est sûr que c'était pas sa vraie taille, répondit-il en plaçant sa main comme une toise au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini ma croissance,  _moi_ , répondis-je d'un ton un peu bougon en repoussant sa main.

\- Hé, saleté, va ! Tu as intérêt à rester mon  _petit_  frère ! répondit-il en riant.

\- Je resterai toujours plus jeune, que toi, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Hé bien, ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça, commenta le grand blond qui venait d'allumer une cigarette.

Je me tournai vers lui, surpris. Autant le Colonel était détestable, autant ce militaire, dont j'avais bien sûr oublié le nom, m'était plutôt sympathique.

\- Du coup, il paraît que tu as tout oublié, Al ? fit-il en craquant une cigarette.

Edward perdit son expression joyeuse à ces mots, et je sentis un grand froid s'abattre sur moi. Les regards des autres pesaient soudain sur mes épaules.

\- Autant recommencer du début alors : Je m'appelle Jean Havoc.

\- Euh, bonjour Havoc, bafouillai-je, en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

De manière toute simple, ça changea tout. Les autres se présentèrent à leur tour, subissant une description pas toujours très valorisante de leurs camarades qui m'arracha quelques rires. Il avait suffi que ce militaire prenne l'initiative de m'accorder un peu d'attention pour que tous les autres l'imitent. C'était un peu embarrassant d'être au centre de la conversation, mais j'étais content qu'on prenne le temps de me parler.

\- Edward a eu le temps de te raconter le combat de bouffe qui a eu lieu la semaine dernière ? demanda Fuery, le petit binoclard. Parce que c'était quelque chose !

\- Tu as fait un combat de bouffe ? demandai-je à mon frère en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Breda m'avait provoqué, grommela-t-il en rougissant malgré lui.

\- Ah, ça, il y avait une sacrée tension ! Il y a même eu des paris !

\- Sérieusement ? !

\- Oui, j'ai même gagné 20 cents en pariant sur lui. fit Havoc. Ton frère est un bon cheval.

\- Qui vous traitez de cheval ?! s'insurgea Edward.

\- Je te fais un compliment, ne réagis pas comme ça voyons !

\- Où vous avez vu que c'est un compliment de me comparer à un cheval ? !

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire, un petit éclat de tristesse pour moi. Ed chahutait avec ses collègues, rien de plus normal, mais malgré les efforts des uns et des autres, je me sentais quand même en décalage. Et je me rendais compte que je me sentais incapable de rétorquer au nez d'adultes avec l'aisance de mon frère. Il avait toujours été plus grande gueule que moi, et à cet instant, je me sentais terriblement fade et transparent.

\- Euhm, Ed... fis-je d'un ton hésitant en attrapant inconsciemment la manche de son manteau. Il va être long à rédiger, ton rapport ?

\- Ah mince, c'est vrai que j'ai du pain sur la planche ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, on va se poser dans un coin pour travailler. Al, ça te va si on va à la bibliothèque ?

\- J'ai le droit d'y être, en tant que non-militaire ?

\- Dans celle du secteur 1, tout le monde peut venir, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Allez, on y va !

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule en prononçant ses derniers mots, et salua les autres d'un geste en sortant. Ce geste anodin me fit bizarrement plaisir. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir.

\- Je vais tâcher de finir rapidement mon rapport... mais je suppose qu'une bibliothèque sera encore le lieu où tu t'ennuieras le moins. Il y a pas mal de livres intéressants sur l'Alchimie dans le secteur 1, je pense que certains te plairont.

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire. Évidemment, Ed me connaissait bien.

\- Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'être très bavard ce soir, je manque cruellement de sommeil ces jours-ci, avoua-t-il dans un bâillement. J'ai beau avoir dormi toute la matinée, je suis encore à côté de mes pompes.

\- C'est pas grave, répondis-je avec un sourire. On n'est pas pressés.

On avait de grandes discussions à venir, il avait beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Mais on avait le temps. Je serais encore là demain. Et après-demain. Et le jour d'après.

Je n'allais plus l'abandonner.

* * *

L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement. Nous étions restés des heures à la bibliothèque, mais comme Ed ne m'avait pas menti sur la présence de livres passionnants, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Un rapide crochet au bureau pour déposer son rapport, et nous étions repartis. Comme je demandais où nous allions, il me répondit qu'il logeait chez Hawkeye depuis quelques jours. J'ouvris des yeux ronds, me demandant comment mon frère s'était retrouvé à loger chez une femme aussi intimidante. Il me confia qu'elle était beaucoup plus gentille qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, et qu'il ne se plaignait vraiment pas de l'accueil.

Puis, une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer. Je découvris Black Hayatte, qui ressemblait pas mal à Den, le chien des Rockbell. Je lui fis quelques caresses, puis mon frère me présenta rapidement les lieux et se débarrassa de ses bandages qui lui compressaient la poitrine, avant d'atterrir avec moi sur le canapé pour expliquer la véritable raison de sa colocation avec Hawkeye.

J'appris donc comment Havoc avait découvert son secret, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats tout en sachant à quel point c'était embarrassant. En revanche, quand il me toucha deux mots sur les règles qui lui étaient tombées dessus le lendemain, je laissai de côté les moqueries, compatissant à la situation et découvrant la situation avec une certaine horreur pendant qu'il se scandalisait de cette aberration de la nature.

\- Sérieusement, qui a eu une idée aussi pourrie ?! s'étrangla-t-il avec une indignation sans cesse renouvelée.

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire... je crois... ça doit être super stressant !

\- Comme tu dis ! J'ai passé cinq jours sur les charbons ardents. Quand je pense que ça revient tous les mois, j'en suis malade d'avance ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas à subir ça longtemps !

\- Tous les mois, hein ?

Je levai les yeux, dans le vague, réfléchissant à notre discussion.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je suppose que Winry aussi a ça... marmonnai-je en rougissant.

\- Sûrement, mais si tu lui poses la question, à mon avis, tu risques de te prendre au minimum une clé à molette dans la gueule. Sans doute plusieurs.

J'éclatai de rire et m'affalai dans le canapé à côté de lui. Il me parut étrangement petit à côté de moi. Avais-je grandi ?

\- Je ne m'y risquerais pas, c'est sûr, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil attendrit à mon frère.

\- … Pfff, en tout cas, j'ai pas signé pour ça, grommela-t-il, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

\- On va faire des recherches pour que tu retrouves ton corps normal, promis, répondis-je d'un ton rassurant.

\- Et tes souvenirs, aussi.

\- Et mes souvenirs. Mais ça, à la limite, c'est moins grave. Tu pourrais aussi me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

\- Mais ça n'aurait plus grand-chose à voir avec tes propres souvenirs...

\- Mh... c'est vrai... ça ne sera pas pareil.

\- Tu sais, cette nuit... Enfin, ce matin, murmura-t-il d'une voix lente. Je me suis promis de tout te raconter.

\- Tout ?

\- Bah, tout ce qui s'est passé à Lacosta pendant notre séparation, mais aussi ici, et avant... comment je suis devenu Alchimiste d'état, et puis... détailla-t-il dans un filet de voix qui avait ralenti jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

\- Ed, tu es en train de t'endormir sur place.

\- Ah, pardon ! fit-il d'un ton coupable en sursautant, rouvrant les yeux.

\- Non mais, tu as travaillé dur, je te comprends, répondis-je avec un sourire. Repose-toi un peu, on pourra toujours discuter après.

\- Mais si je dors, tu vas t'emmerder, non ?

\- Nooon, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai de la lecture, répondis-je en désignant les quelques livres de théorie alchimique qu'il avait emprunté pour moi à la bibliothèque. Ça ne me gêne pas de faire le chien de garde.

\- Tu joues les gardes du corps ?

\- Si ça peut t'aider à dormir sur tes deux oreilles, avec plaisir ! répondis-je en me levant pour lui laisser tout le canapé.

\- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix où perçait sa sincérité.

Il me lança un regard fatigué et un sourire très doux, un peu triste. Je me dis avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ressemblait à celui de Maman quand elle regardait au loin. Il s'étala de tout son long, le nez dans les coussins, avec un soupir d'aise. Deux minutes après, il ronflait. Assis par terre et adossé au canapé, je jetais de temps en temps un coup d'œil au visage de mon frère endormi, mon livre ouvert sur les genoux.

 _Quand il est endormi, il a l'air tellement fragile..._  pensai-je avec un sourire, étonné d'avoir envie de protéger ce grand frère tellement plus mature et puissant que moi.  _M_ _ême son visage est plus féminin._

En fait, endormi comme ça, sans son attitude bourrue et sa voix grave un peu forcée, sans ses sourcils froncés en permanence, et surtout sans ses bandages pour lui aplatir les seins, ça crevait les yeux que c'était une fille. Peut-être encore plus qu'avant qu'on ait été séparés. Je me demandais si c'était parce que j'étais plus attentif à ces détails, ou si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son corps avait continué à changer à son insu.

_Apr_ _ès tout, le corps change bien à la puberté... un jour, j'aurais de la barbe et du poil aux pattes... Je suppose que c'est possible que son corps à lui évolue pour devenir plus féminin._

_Mais dans ce cas-l_ _à, ça deviendra de plus en plus difficile pour lui de dissimuler la vérité..._

Je regardai de nouveau ce visage à la fois si familier et si étrange. Je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle souffre. Non, qu'IL souffre.

 _Bon sang, il me frapperait s'il m'entendait penser_ _ça !_ pensai-je, en me voûtant instinctivement sous l'effet d'un coup imaginaire, avant de me redresser, me rappelant qu'il était endormi et que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. Je lui jetais un nouveau coup d'œil dans un silence pensif.

_Ça ne change rien._

_Qu'il ait un corps de gar_ _çon ou de fille, des membres de chair et de sang ou de métal... et même qu'il soit soudainement devenu beaucoup plus âgé que moi, ça ne changera rien entre nous. Edward sera toujours mon frère, le dernier membre de ma famille, et la personne à qui je tiens le plus._

Tous mes questionnements s'évanouirent quand je formulai mentalement cette réflexion. C'est serein comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis des semaines que je replongeai dans mon livre, adossé au canapé où dormait Edward, le chien roulé en boule à ma droite, tout contre moi.

* * *

Comme Fuery était tombé malade, Edward et moi nous étions installés à sa place, parmi les autres militaires de l'équipe. Enfin, pour être plus exact, il était en train de travailler, et moi en train de lire, assis sur un tabouret et adossé aux tiroirs du meuble. Je jetais de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux uns et aux autres. L'atmosphère était plutôt studieuse, troublée seulement par des questions pratiques, comme les échanges, un peu tendus, entre Falman et mon frère qui travaillaient sur leurs rapports respectifs.

Dans le silence concentré, tout le monde entendit sonner le téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté, puis des bribes de conversation rendues incompréhensibles par le mur qui nous séparait. Puis la porte du bureau du Colonel s'ouvrit, et le snob en question passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour dire d'un ton froid.

\- Fullmetal, apparemment quelqu'un t'attend à l'accueil.

\- Hein ? Je vois pas qui ça peut-être, marmonna mon frère.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, on ne me l'a pas précisé. Mais quand tu y seras, tu pourras leur dire que je ne suis ni ton secrétaire ni ton babysitter. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de toi.

\- Message reçu, répondit sèchement Edward en repoussant son rapport sur la table et rebouchant son stylo. Tu viens, Al ?

\- Oui oui, j'arrive... répondis-je d'un ton absent, peinant à quitter des yeux le paragraphe que j'étais en train de lire.

\- Réflexion faite, ne t'embête pas.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et le vis me lancer un sourire doux et un peu triste. Le sourire de Maman. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer.

\- Non, mais je viens, dis-je, glissant le doigt dans le livre pour en garder la page.

\- Ne t'embête pas, tu peux aussi bien rester lire ici... de toute façon j'en aurai sans doute pour quelque minutes.

Cette phrase était tournée comme une proposition, mais je ne pouvais pas la refuser, tout en me sentant un peu coupable. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que je l'accompagnais, mais il était déjà parti.

Comme s'il refusait mon aide.

L'idée me mit mal à l'aise, alors je replongeai dans ma lecture pour l'oublier.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant passer mon frère, les bras encombrés par une énorme gerbe de fleurs.

\- Eh bien ? commenta simplement Havoc les yeux brillants. C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Un cadeau de remerciements, marmonna-t-il en rougissant, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un petit coup de talon.

\- Hé bien, quel succès ! s'exclama Breda avec un sifflement admiratif.

\- Tu parles, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un bouquet de fleurs ?! Ça pèse un veau mort en plus ! grommela-t-il en l'abattant sur le bureau de Fuery. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à aimer les fleurs ?

Je passai sous silence les après-midi passées quand nous étions enfants à composer des bouquets pour les offrir à Maman, quand il s'acharnait à aller dans les endroits peu pratiques dans l'espoir de trouver une variété précise. Il aimait les fleurs plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Les autres militaires le regardaient d'un air narquois, le faisant passer progressivement par différentes nuances de rouge, pour finir par un pourpre intense.

\- C'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'ai rien fait de particulier !

\- C'est un beau bouquet, tu sais si c'est une jolie fille qui te l'a offert ?

\- Certainement pas, lâcha-t-il d'un ton acide. C'est un gendarme bedonnant de 40 balais qui me l'a envoyé.

Breda partit dans un fou rire et peina à articuler sa question :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il tombe sous ton charme ?

\- Je l'ai juste écarté du passage pour qu'il ne se fasse pas couper en deux par Barry le Boucher.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre, et je sentis malgré moi mon regard changer. Ce genre de moments où on réalise que son frère est un héros.

\- Enfin bon, il n'est pas rancunier, ce gars... Dans la précipitation, je lui ai quand même fêlé trois côtes, jeta-t-il en se grattant la tête avec un petit sourire contrit avant de se rasseoir. On se remet au boulot ?

Le ton était tranquille mais sans appel. Il avait croisé le regard d'Hawkeye qui semblait compter les secondes restantes avant un rappel à l'ordre. Il se pencha sur son rapport et les autres baissèrent de nouveau les yeux vers leur bureau. Personne ne tient à contrarier quelqu'un qui fêle des côtes par mégarde.

* * *

\- Tu peux sonner, Al ? J'ai un peu les mains prises…

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, répondis-je en attrapant la chaîne métallique, faisant résonner la clochette à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Son chant résonna un peu dans la maison, puis s'évanouit progressivement, laissant place à un crescendo de petits pas précipités. La porte s'ouvrit en grand avec un cri plein d'espoir.

\- Papa !

Le coup était rude. Je baissai la tête vers Elysia, dont les yeux, un instant étincelants, s'éteignirent, incapables de cacher sa déception. Me voir à côté d'Edward tenant une gerbe de fleurs, ça ne valait pas grand-chose comparé à l'idée de revoir son père. J'avais mal pour elle.

\- Bonsoir, Edward, Alphonse, fit la voix douce de Gracia. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici !

\- Oh, désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir, on vous dérange peut-être ? demanda mon frère, soudainement embarrassé.

 _Je m_ _'en doutais, on aurait dû appeler avant de passer,_ me dis-je en voyant l'expression de Gracia. _Ed ne sait pas se tenir en soci_ _été décidément…_

\- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir. Mais je n'ai plus grand-chose dans les placards pour vous recevoir correctement… avoua-t-elle d'un ton gêné.

\- Un verre d'eau nous suffira amplement, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est vous que nous sommes venu voir !

\- Et ce bouquet de fleurs, c'est… ?

\- C'est un cadeau de remerciements qu'on m'a fait aujourd'hui. Je suis très touché par le geste, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi en faire, comme je suis toujours en vadrouille… alors je me suis dit que s'il vous plaisait, vous pourriez… en prendre soin… plus que moi en tout cas…

Je lançai un regard en coin à mon frère qui rougissait et bafouillait de plus en plus sous le regard attentif de Gracia. Son embarras était tellement intense qu'il commençait à me gagner aussi, jusqu'à ce que la femme le coupe avec un sourire en lui prenant le bouquet des mains.

\- Elles sont très belles, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Alors elles sont pour vous.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le bouquet et le pencha pour qu'Elysia puisse mieux le voir. La petite leva les yeux, admirant poliment les fleurs. Il y eut un instant de flottement, et pendant quelques secondes, je me dis que nous étions très mauvais pour visiter des personnes en deuil. Puis Gracia nous invita à entrer.

Suivant les autres, je passai dans ce couloir familier, et le souvenir des rires et des chahuts de Hugues avec sa fille me revinrent en mémoire. Elysia était à côté de moi, le nez baissé sur ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, la voir comme ça me rappelait ma propre peine à la mort de ma mère. Je caressai machinalement le sommet de sa tête dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Elle ne releva pas la tête mais sa petite main s'agrippa à ma manche alors que nous franchissions le seuil de la cuisine.

\- Vous êtes mineurs, donc je ne vous propose pas d'alcool… vous voulez du jus de pomme ? Une tisane ?

\- Du jus de pomme m'ira très bien, assura mon frère avec un sourire.

\- Moi aussi, ajoutai-je. Elysia, tu en veux ?

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais hocha affirmativement la tête. C'était naturellement que je m'assis à côté d'elle tandis que sa mère sortait une bouteille neuve de l'arrière-cuisine. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait senti que j'étais moi aussi assez secoué dans les derniers événements, elle se tournait bien plus facilement vers moi que vers mon frère. Cette préférence était flatteuse, mais je savais, pour avoir perdu mes parents très tôt, à quel point on avait besoin de réconfort et de tendresse dans ces moments-là. Elle devait avoir senti que mon frère était beaucoup trop débordé pour faire preuve de l'attention dont elle avait besoin. Je réfléchissais à tout ça, gardant un œil sur la fillette en écoutant vaguement la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

\- Comme il est mort assassiné, je touche une pension de veuve de guerre, ce qui nous met à l'abri du besoin. Je n'ai au moins pas à me soucier de ça... Pour le reste... je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Je comprends, murmura Edward, maladroit dans sa compassion.

\- Je pense que je vais déménager. Cette maison est trop grande pour deux, et demande beaucoup d'entretien. Et puis, il y a trop de souvenirs...

Je la comprenais... Après la transmutation ratée de Maman, nous avions brûlé notre maison. Je ne m'en souvenais pas, et je le regrettais aujourd'hui, mais ce geste avait sûrement du sens pour nous à l'époque. Sans doute était-ce une manière de nous rappeler qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière, qu'on ne la reverrait plus jamais. Mais dans son cas, c'était peut-être faux. Je le lui souhaitait, elle qui manifestement aimait Hugues de tout son cœur. En y repensant, il y avait plusieurs chambres, assez pour que nous puissions dormir à l'aise, Winry et moi, quand les Hugues nous avaient logés pendant la convalescence d'Edward... Sans aucun doute, ils aimaient recevoir, mais... ils espéraient sûrement que la famille s'élargirait.

\- Mais c'est difficile, quand on est seule, soupira-t-elle. J'ai tâché de prendre des rendez-vous, je devrais visiter quatre appartements demain, mais Elysia est très jeune, je ne peux ni la laisser seule ni l'emmener avec moi pendant toutes ces visites, elle a encore besoin de faire la sieste en journée et risquerait de s'ennuyer beaucoup.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas quelqu'un qui puisse la garder, le temps d'une après-midi ? demanda mon frère.

\- J'ai quelques amies à qui j'ai demandé, mais elles ne peuvent pas se libérer, ou ne se sentent pas capables de s'occuper d'un enfant aussi jeune. J'avoue que je suis un peu coincée, j'étais tellement sûre que trouver quelqu'un pour la garder ne poserait pas de problème que je suis prise au dépourvu. Il faut que j'appelle pour reporter ces rendez-vous.

\- Je peux la garder, si vous voulez, proposai-je tout à trac.

Gracia se retourna vers moi, elle semblait aussi surprise que touchée.

\- Je n'ai pas de contraintes particulières, je suis venu voir mon frère, mais si je peux rendre service, ça sera avec plaisir.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais tu ne te sens pas un peu jeune pour prendre cette responsabilité ?

\- Croyez-moi, Gracia Hugues, mon frère est plutôt plus responsable que moi pour ce genre de choses, répondit Edward, m'épargnant d'avoir à répondre à sa question, qui, bien que justifiée, était un peu vexante. Et de toute façon, demain, je n'ai rien de prévu à part rendre un rapport que j'ai à finir. Je pourrai être là aussi.

\- J'avoue que si ça ne vous dérange pas, ça m'ôterait une épine du pied. Elysia, est-ce que ça te dit de rester avec Edward et Alphonse demain ?

\- Avec Al ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu grêle.

\- Oui.

\- Ça serait bien, oui, murmura la fillette en me regardant. On pourra jouer au petit cheval ?

\- Si tu veux, répondis-je en souriant.

Le petit cheval, c'était ce jeu que nous avions eu, où je la portais sur mon dos en trottinant, sautant et tournant dans le jardin, quand Hugues était encore présent. Elle avait ri aux éclats ce jour-là, si je pouvais lui changer les idées demain, ça serait une petite victoire. Une fois la décision prise, nous discutâmes rapidement de l'organisation, l'heure de la sieste, de quoi se composait son goûter, et d'autres détails techniques, puis nous prîmes congé, car il était déjà tard. Gracia nous adressa un geste de la main, pendant que nous fermions le portillon du jardin derrière nous, visiblement soulagée.

\- Au moins, on peut veiller sur elles, murmurai-je en repensant à ce que Edward avait dit, quand il avait raconté l'évasion.

\- Ouais. Elysia t'a à la bonne... Tu as vu comme elle m'a ignoré ? grommela Edward, sans doute plus vexé que ne le méritait la situation.

\- Ed, tu as vu la tête que tu tires en même temps ? Elysia a passé plus de temps avec Winry et moi qu'avec toi, et il faut avouer que la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas très... engageant.

Je me souvenais de mon frère drapé de noir, le visage encore couvert des écorchures qu'avait laissé son combat contre Envy, la mâchoire serrée et le regard sombre. Ce n'était pas le comportement qui incitait une fillette à venir chercher du réconfort.

\- Tu dis ça, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Tu es gentil, Al... Tu sais tellement mieux que moi prendre soin des gens. Quel que soit ton âge, tu as toujours eu un truc pour ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, confirma mon frère en hochant la tête.

C'est avec un fin sourire, touché par le compliment, que j'attendis le trolley, assis à côté de mon frère.

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Edward et moi nous étions levés assez tôt pour rejoindre Gracia avant qu'elle ne parte. Elysia était toute pimpante, sa mère venait de la coiffer impeccablement, tout en se doutant sans doute que cela ne durerait pas. Elle donna à mon frère les clefs de la maison et nous expliqua quelques dernières petites choses, comme ce que nous pouvions manger ce midi, combien de temps elle faisait la sieste, les jeux qui lui étaient interdits et son histoire favorite.

Puis Gracia mit son manteau, embrassa sa fille et partit, nous laissant tous les trois les bras ballants. En baissant la tête vers la fillette, mon frère et moi vîmes ses yeux s'embuer, et un mouvement de panique fusa à l'idée que la journée commence par une crise de larmes. Elle risquait d'être inconsolable, et vu le contexte, on pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir.

\- Elysia, tu veux jouer au petit cheval ? demanda mon frère tout à trac.

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux, la surprise succédant à la peine.

\- Avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, comme si elle avait un peu de méfiance envers Edward.

\- Avec moi ou avec Al. C'est comme tu veux.

\- … Avec toi, lança-t-elle après un temps de réflexion. Tu es plus grand, ça sera plus rigolo.

J'aurais pu me sentir vexé par la réponse, mais le sourire qui avait poussé sur le visage d'Edward était tellement magique que je me contentai de regarder la scène d'un peu plus loin, m'accoudant à la barrière tandis qu'Edward se pliait docilement aux instructions de la fillette. Il avait lancé ça sans trop réfléchir, sans doute parce qu'il m'avait entendu en parler auparavant, mais n'avait aucune idée du jeu en lui-même. Je le regardai s'exclamer de surprise, puis s'accroupir pour qu'elle monte sur le dos, se lever, se faire à moitié étrangler. Durant de longues minutes, il dut courir lourdement, tourner, sauter, sous les ordres d'une Elysia adorablement autoritaire.

\- Mais tu sais pas faire le petit cheval, en fait ! lança-t-elle impitoyablement entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Les chevaux aussi doivent apprendre ! répondit-il avant de s'ébrouer et souffler comme le ferait un vrai cheval.

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas rire en voyant mon frère agir comme ça. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il s'amusait sans doute encore plus qu'Elysia elle-même. Dur de croire en le voyant qu'il était un Alchimiste d'Etat, un héros, même. En le regardant comme ça, je me demandai soudainement s'il regrettait d'être la personne qu'il était devenu. S'il avait essayé de me cacher les événements au début, peut-être que c'était dans l'espoir de m'offrir la jeunesse insouciante qu'il n'avait pas eue. Cette idée me toucha et m'agaça à la fois. Fallait-il que tout le monde me considère comme un enfant ?

\- Rhaah... soupira Edward, complètement essoufflé. Elle a la forme !

\- Encore ! s'exclama Elysia. Encore le trot !

\- Très bien princesse, soupira-il, se pliant de bonne grâce à sa requête. Il repartit en sautillant exagérément le long de l'allée gravillonnée du jardin. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bout, puis revinrent, la fillette brandissant victorieusement une pomme.

\- Je l'ai cueillie TOUTE SEULE !

\- Si tu veux la manger, il faut qu'on aille l'éplucher dans la cuisine ! fit remarquer mon frère, en sueur à force de porter ce petit bout de femme sur le dos.

\- Allons dans la cuisine ! S'exclama-t-elle, en talonnant mon frère qui grimaça.

\- Tu sais Elysia, il faut que tu descendes de cheval pour entrer dans la maison.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les chevaux ne rentrent pas dans les maisons, ça n'est pas fait pour eux.

\- Mais, tu es sûr ?

\- Tu as déjà vu un cheval dans une maison ?

\- Non.

\- Moi non plus. Al, tu en as déjà vu ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, je secouai négativement la tête.

\- Tu vois, les maisons, c'est pas fait pour les chevaux. Il faut descendre.

\- Ah, zut. Bon bah tant pis. Tiens, Al, tu peux manger la pomme. Nous, on retourne se promener.

Je vis le visage de mon frère se défaire à la conclusion de la petite. Son plan avait échoué, et il dut repartir, courir, bondir et sautiller en obéissant au doigt et à l'œil. Je mis mes mains en porte-voix pour lui lancer d'un ton moqueur :

\- Bien essayé, Ed !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une découverte motiva Elysia à quitter sa monture pour observer quelque chose au fond du jardin. Intrigué, je m'approchai pour les rejoindre, et les retrouvai tous les deux accroupis, en train de contempler un crapaud.

\- Oh, un crapaud ! commentai-je en m'accroupissant à leurs côtés. C'est pas courant en ville pourtant !

\- C'est pas beau ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, c'est pas très beau, commenta Edward. Mais ça a un joli chant.

\- Ça chante, les crapauds ? demanda la fillette en se tournant vers lui, surprise.

\- Oui. Il y a des animaux qui ont des cris très jolis, comme les oiseaux ou les crapauds, on dit qu'ils chantent, expliquai-je brièvement.

\- Attends, il ne faut pas les toucher ! arrêta mon frère en la voyant tendre la main vers l'animal.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce qu'il a de la pâte sur la peau qui peut rendre malade si on y touche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'on le ne touche pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'aime pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … Parce qu'il est tout petit, et que nous, on est très grands. Alors ça lui fait peur, répondis-je en tâchant d'utiliser des mots simples pour la fillette. Du coup, il fabrique une pâte qui pique pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Si on le touche, après, on peut tomber malade. Quand j'étais petit, j'en avais attrapé un, puis je m'étais frotté les yeux, et après, ils piquaient, ils étaient tous gonflés. C'est parti au bout d'un moment, mais ça m'avait fait mal !

\- Oh... fit-elle, buvant mes paroles. Mais alors, c'est méchant les crapauds.

\- … Non, c'est pas vraiment méchant, murmura Edward d'une voix douce, le menton posé sur les genoux. Si on l'embête pas, il ne nous fait rien. Et il chasse les insectes qui mangent les plantes du potager, c'est grâce aux crapauds qu'on peut manger des belles salades sans trous dans les feuilles.

\- Oh... répéta la fillette, d'un ton différent.

 

Imitant la posture de mon frère, elle nicha son menton sur ses genoux, entourant ses jambes de ses petits bras, et regarda le crapaud avec une concentration infinie. Nous restâmes immobiles un moment, observant le batracien dont les joues palpitaient de peur. L'animal se calma, constatant que le danger semblait être passé, puis s'éloigna à pas lents et maladroits au milieu des feuilles mortes et des brins d'herbe.

\- Il marche pas vite, murmura la fillette.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Peut-être qu'il est vieux.

\- Peut-être... murmurai-je, regardant l'animal disparaître dans les herbes hautes qui bordaient la haie.

\- Il y a une chanson sur les crapauds, fit remarquer mon frère. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens de celle-là, Al...

\- Mmh, les crapauds ? fis-je d'un ton songeur. Ça commençait comment déjà ?

_\- La nuit est tranquille, l'_ _étang est sans ride, dans le ciel limpide, luit le croissant d'or. Orme chêne ou tremble, nul arbre ne tremble, au loin le bois semble, un géant qui dort._

J'entonnai avec lui la suite du chant, d'abord à l'unisson pendant le deuxième couplet, puis il commença à faire la deuxième voix au couplet suivant. Cette chanson était toujours aussi apaisante. Un peu mélancolique, aussi.

\- …  _Ils disent :_ _« Nous sommes, haïs par les hommes, nous troublons leur somme, de nos tristes chants. Pour nous point de fêtes, Dieu seul sur nos têtes, sait qu'il nous fit bêtes, et non point méchant._

Elysia avait relevé la tête et nous regarda, l'un, puis l'autre, écoutant la chanson que nous déroulions sans accroc dans un silence subjugué.

_\- Nous aimons la mare, qu_ _´un reflet chamarre, où dort à l´amarre, un canot pourri. Dans l´eau qu´elle souille, sa chaîne se rouille, la verte grenouille, y cherche un abri. Là, la source épanche, son écume blanche, un vieux saule penche, au milieu des joncs. Et les libellules, aux ailes de tulle, font crever des bulles, au nez des goujons._

Il y avait un grand silence autour de nous, comme si le monde s'était suspendu à nos lèvres. Je chantais avec application, mais je me sentis ému par la voix d'Edward. Il avait toujours chanté mieux que moi. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait toujours fait mieux que moi, comme le grand frère qu'il était, mais le chant avait toujours eu quelque chose d'inné chez lui, et l'entendre là, avec cette voix douce, féminine, au tremblement infime, était particulièrement bizarre et émouvant. Etait-ce l'âge qui l'avait tant changé ? Son changement accidentel de sexe ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'étais bien plus impressionné que je ne pouvais le montrer.

_\- Quand la lune plaque, comme un vernis-laque, sur la calme flaque, des marais blafards,_ _  
_ _Alors, symbolique, et m_ _élancolique, notre lent cantique, sort des nénuphars._

J'aimais particulièrement ce couplet dont les sonorités claquaient sous la langue, sans perdre la douceur du reste de la chanson, qui touchait à sa fin, à mon grand regret. Cette douce litanie, Maman la chantait avec nous pour nous endormir. Ce souvenir n'était pas si lointain pour moi, mais j'avais l'impression que pour Edward, c'était un émouvant voyage dans le temps.

_\- Orme, ch_ _êne ou tremble, nul arbre ne tremble, au loin le bois semble, un géant qui dort. La nuit est limpide, l´étang est sans ride, sous le ciel splendide, luit le croissant d´or..._

La dernière note s'évanouit doucement, puis il y eu un moment de silence.

\- C'était très joli, murmura Elysia, calme et un peu mélancolique. C'est une berceuse ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit mon frère.

\- Vous savez, j'ai une berceuse faite rien que pour moi, murmura-t-elle en jouant avec la terre du bout du doigt.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Edward. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une chanson rien qu'à toi. Tu voudras nous la chanter ?

Comme je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion, je me mordis la lèvre quand il demanda ça. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je pensais qu'Edward s'en souvenait, puisque qu'il m'avait dit que nous étions chez les Hugues le jour de sa naissance, mais manifestement, il avait oublié cette anecdote, et faute d'avoir logé avec nous chez Hugues, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre récemment. Mais Elysia pris une grande inspiration, et se mit à chanter, avec sa maladresse enfantine.

 _\- Dooors, ma princess-euh, serre donc tes petits points, dehors le vent ceeess-euh, la neige s_ _'étend au loin. Dans les bras, de Papa, à l'abri du froid, toujours là pour toi. Toujours là pour t-toi_ …

Comme je le craignais, sa voix de brisa à ses mots. Bien sûr que cette chanson lui rappelait son père, c'était lui qui l'avait inventée pour elle. Edward vit les yeux de la petite s'embuer de larmes et comprit alors l'ampleur de son erreur. Je passai un bras autour de l'épaule de la petite, lui montrant que je comprenais sa tristesse, et lui demandai d'une voix douce quelles autres chansons elle connaissait. Elle s'appliqua à chanter une ou deux comptines, puis Edward et moi lui apprîmes à chanter la chanson du coucou, l'éloignant à petit pas de ce souvenir douloureux, soulagé d'avoir échappé de justesse à ce qui promettait d'être une gigantesque crise de larmes.

La journée continua paisiblement. Après le chahut du matin, nous revînmes dans la maison pour un atelier dessin et pliages sur la table de la cuisine. Pendant qu'Edward terminait laborieusement son rapport malgré les pépiements d'Elysia, celle-ci dessinait fièrement des fleurs, des crapauds, des maisons, à grands coups de crayons de couleur. Vu son enthousiasme, je surveillais attentivement son travail, prêt à tout instant à la rattraper pour qu'elle ne déborde pas sur la nappe.

Puis je lui montrai comment faire des cocottes, des renards, des bateaux en papier, et elle s'appliqua, tirant la langue, à imiter mes pliages, avec une précision toute relative. Elle acheva fièrement son premier renard et le montra à Edward qui la félicita chaleureusement.

\- J'ai fini mon rapport, annonça-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement. Ça ne te dérange pas trop si je vais le rendre maintenant ? Ça traîne depuis des jours, et Mustang me harcèle pour que je le lui donne et que l'enquête puisse continuer.

A ses mots, mon visage s'assombrit. Je savais que je ne devais pas me montrer aussi jaloux, mais l'idée que mon frère obéisse au doigt et à l'œil à un homme antipathique comme lui m'agaçait vraiment. Me souvenant de la promesse que je m'étais faite d'agir de manière mature, je tâchai de prendre sur moi.

\- Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?

\- Une heure et demie, deux heures tout au plus.

\- Oui, ça va, je devrais pouvoir m'occuper d'Elysia pendant ce temps, répondis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé. Par contre, vu l'heure, il vaut mieux qu'on mange ensemble et que tu y ailles après.

\- Tu as raison.

\- On va manger ? s'exclama Elysia, l'œil brillant, salivant d'avance à cette idée.

Nous n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que de nous mettre aux fourneaux, ce qui fut plus laborieux que nous le pensions. Nous pouvions pêcher, chasser, et faire un feu, mais de là à dire que nous savions cuisiner... Heureusement, Gracia avait de nombreux livres et nous avait laissé de nombreux ingrédients, et Elysia une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait manger. Pendant la préparation de l'omelette aux champignons,, elle fit de nombreux commentaires à base de « ça a pas l'air très bon. » et autres « Maman ne fait pas comme ça. » Et force était d'avouer, quand le plat arriva sur la table, qu'on pouvait difficilement lui donner tort. Ce n'était pas très présentable. Heureusement, les heures passées à s'agiter et l'exotisme de notre présence avaient aiguisé sa faim et son caractère aventurier. Elle goûta, aima, et mangea honorablement pour son gabarit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'Edward avala dans le même temps. Mais certaines choses resteraient toujours un mystère, et l'estomac de mon frère en faisait sûrement partie.

Après m'avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, il partit avec un sourire et un signe de main. Je fis la vaisselle en répondant patiemment aux questions d'Elysia sur les crapauds et les grenouilles. Puis comme elle se frottait les yeux et semblait fatiguée, je lui annonçai que c'était l'heure de la sieste. Elle protesta mollement, mais quand je lui promis de lui lire une histoire, elle fut toute gagnée à ma cause, et j'eus son entière coopération pour qu'elle aille aux toilettes, qu'elle se mette en chemise de nuit et s'installe dans son lit. Ce rituel prit bien vingt minutes à lui seul, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si c'était si long de s'occuper de nous quand mon frère et moi étions enfants. Puis je m'assis sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle avec le livre qu'elle m'avait désigné. Je lui lus l'histoire avec application, tâchant d'y mettre le ton, répondant à ses questions le mieux possible. Une fois arrivée au bout du livre, elle poussa un soupir de contentement, puis demanda :

\- Tu peux me relire l'histoire ?

Comment lui refuser ? Sa mère le faisait sans doute, mais moi, je n'étais pas immunisé contre les grands yeux bleus de la fillette, prêts à larmoyer sur commande. Et puis, la situation était un peu exceptionnelle, je pouvais bien la gâter. Cette fois-ci, en relisant l'histoire, je pris un ton différent, lisant à voix de plus en plus basse, ce qui fait que je terminai l'histoire dans un chuchotement.

La ruse marcha, et la petite était presque endormie quand je lui souhaitai bonne nuit dans un murmure et sortis de la pièce à pas de loup. Je descendis l'escalier et vis que le temps avait tourné pendant la lecture. Edward ne devrait plus trop tarder à rentrer.

Profitant de la sieste d'Elysia pour souffler un peu, j'errai un moment dans les couloirs de cette maison familière. Je sentis la mélancolie monter progressivement. Winry, Hugues, Gracia et Elysia étaient ceux qui avaient le plus été à mes côtés alors que je venais de réapparaître dans un monde que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié. Les discussions, les jeux, l'attention que m'avait porté le militaire et père de famille, qui m'en avait dit plus sur les militaires en général et les actions d'Edward en particulier, m'avaient été d'une grande aide. C'était lui qui m'avait permis de remettre le pied à l'étrier dans un monde qui me paraissait complètement instable. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remercié pour ça, et je le regrettais maintenant que je ne pouvais plus le faire. J'étais embourbé dans mes questions à l'époque, et je n'avais pas su profiter de ces instants qui étaient, je m'en rendais compte à présent, du bonheur à l'état pur.

Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que les Homonculus soient battus, et que tout puisse revenir comme avant. Mais si la transmutation ratée de Maman m'avait appris quelque chose, c'est que rien ne redevenait comme avant. Certaines choses étaient indélébiles... et même si un jour Hugues pouvait retrouver sa famille, le souvenir de ses mois d'absence serait toujours présent. Et ça, rien ne pourrait le ramener.

Comme Edward n'arrivait pas et que je commençais à avoir des idées noires, j'attrapai le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main, un recueil de poésie, et commençai à le lire pour me changer les idées. Je m'assis au sommet de l'escalier, restant à proximité de la chambre d'Elysia pour pouvoir la rejoindre rapidement en cas de problème, tout en pouvant garder un œil sur la porte d'entrée. Ainsi, je verrais tout de suite à travers la porte de verre dépoli si quelqu'un arrivait.

Je lus le livre en entier, absorbé malgré moi par cette écriture dont je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens mais qui me transportait par sa musicalité. Une fois arrivé au bout, je levais les yeux vers l'horloge du couloir ça faisait presque trois heures qu'Edward était parti.

\- Deux heures, tu parles, grommelai-je amèrement.

Je tâchai de me raisonner. Il avait loupé le trolley et avait dû marcher, ou un militaire l'avait attrapé dans un des couloirs du QG pour l'inonder de questions... Il avait plein de raisons d'être en retard. Après tout, il avait des responsabilités d'adulte... Je ne devais pas m'énerver contre lui, ça n'avait pas de sens. En plus, c'était moi qui avais proposé de garder Elysia, et j'étais prêt à le faire seul à la base. Je devais assumer ma responsabilité le mieux possible.

Je me levai et approchai de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. En jetant un œil par la porte entrebâillée, je vis Elysia, dormant paisiblement dans son lit qu'elle avait transformé en champ de bataille. Tout allait bien.

Je revins vers ma place, rangeai le livre où je l'avais pris, en attrapai un autre, et me remis à lire, tout en restant aux aguets du moindre son suspect. Une réflexion monta doucement malgré ma lecture. Hugues avait été attaqué. Sa femme et sa fille le seraient aussi, peut-être. S'il y avait un problème, si quelqu'un essayait de l'enlever, est-ce que je serais à la hauteur ? Ma responsabilité n'était pas juste de la garder et de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, c'était aussi de la protéger d'éventuels malveillants.

Cette idée ne me rassura pas, et je sentis l'attente du retour de mon frère se transformer en impatience fébrile. Le temps passait avec une longueur cruelle, et il ne rentrait pas. Mes prétextes s'accumulaient, mais ne suffisaient plus. Il était en retard. Il aurait dû rentrer. Ça n'était pas normal.

Des sanglots étouffés me tirèrent de la lecture. Elysia s'était réveillée, d'un cauchemar manifestement. Je refermai le livre et rejoignis hâtivement la chambre, pour la trouver assise sans son lit, désorientée en larmes.

\- Papa, t'en va paaaaaas !

Le cri déchirant me fit mal au cœur. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris maladroitement dans mes bras. Elle se laissa bercer en hoquetant pendant un moment, alors que je lui murmurais des phrases sans queue ni tête d'un ton réconfortant, et se calma peu à peu.

\- Elle est ou Maman ? murmura la petite fille d'une voix rauque.

\- Elle est partie en ville, elle va revenir tout à l'heure.

\- Elle revient quand ?

\- Dans quatre heures, lui répondis-je, pas très sûr que cette réponse lui apprenne grand-chose.

\- Oh. C'est dans longtemps, murmura-t-elle tristement.

\- Mais ça va passer vite, promis-je avec un sourire. Déjà, on va descendre prendre le goûter. Ensuite on pourra retourner jouer dehors, ou dessiner, ou bien faire encore autre chose. On va bien s'amuser, et quand ta maman reviendra, tu n'auras pas vu le temps passer. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, fit-elle.

Même si elle était parfois peu charitable, elle restait une enfant obéissante et plutôt gentille. Elle descendit de son lit en se frottant les yeux, pas encore bien réveillée. Je l'aidai à se rhabiller, elle qui avait encore du mal à retrouver le trou de sa manche de veste. Par contre, elle voulut fermer elle-même les boucles de ses chaussures. Je la laissais faire, luttant contre la tentation de le faire moi-même face à la lenteur maladroite dont elle faisait preuve. Puis, la félicitant avec un sourire soulagé, je descendis avec elle.

Dans la cuisine, je fis chauffer du lait dans la casserole pour y faire fondre du chocolat, et fis griller deux tranches de brioche. Je tartinai dessus du beurre qui fondit sur la mie encore chaude, et après avoir mis à fondre quelques carrés de chocolat dans le lait, j'en râpai deux autres sur les tartines qui se couvrirent progressivement de copeaux bruns. Elysia observait mes faits et gestes avec des grands yeux fascinés.

\- Tu fais quoiiii ?

\- Du pain-beurre-cocolat-grapigné, répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Du pinbeur-cocolagrapigné ? répéta-t-elle avec un rire surpris.

\- C'était comme ça que l'appelait ma Maman, expliquai-je. J'en mangeais tous les jours au goûter quand j'étais petit.

\- Parce que là, tu n'es plus petit ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Sa remarque aurait pu me vexer, mais elle me fit éclater de rire. C'est vrai, j'avais sans doute plus l'air d'un camarade de jeux que d'un babysitter. En même temps, quel que soit le rôle qu'elle me donnait, je pensais plutôt bien m'en tirer.

\- Je suis moins petit. Je ne suis pas encore un grand, c'est vrai, mais je suis moins un petit que toi. Tiens, tu peux l'amener sur la table ? demandai-je en lui tendant les deux tartines qu'elle prit précautionneusement et amena à pas lents.

Je me retournai, découvrant le lait qui était en train de bouillir, sur le point de faire une éruption hors de la casserole. Je poussai un petit cri et la retirai du feu avant qu'il ne déborde et repeigne la gazinière.

\- Ouf ! C'était juste ! m'exclamai-je soulagé. J'avais oublié que le lait montait aussi vite !

\- Le lait il monte ? demanda Elysia en fronçant les sourcils, penchant la tête d'un air perplexe.

\- Quand on fait chauffer l'eau, elle fait des bulles au bout d'un moment. Le lait, c'est pareil, sauf qu'il fait plein de bulles tout d'un coup, alors si on ne fait pas attention, il déborde de la casserole et coule partout.

\- Aaaah... fit-elle en hochant la tête, d'accord. Maman ça lui arrive jamais.

\- Ta Maman elle est très forte, c'est pour ça, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je mélangeai un peu mieux le chocolat chaud, puis le versai dans deux chopes et les amenai, encore fumantes, sur la table.

\- Attends encore un peu, c'est très chaud, fis-je alors qu'elle tendait les mains vers sa tasse. Mange plutôt les tartines.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle avant d'ouvrir une grande bouche pour avaler une première bouchée.

Le goûter se déroula dans une atmosphère paisible, et les jeux reprirent. Je m'appliquais à me concentrer sur Elysia, écartant de mon mieux les questions inquiétantes qui essayaient de m'envahir. L'aiguille des heures continuait inexorablement sa ronde, et Edward ne revenait pas. La petite colère que provoque un retard se transformait petit à petit en vraie angoisse. Mon frère n'était pas non plus du genre à traîner pendant des heures. Il se passait quelque chose. Quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Est-ce que c'était grave ? Il y avait des risques... Est-ce que mon frère était en danger ?

\- Aaaaal ! Tu rêvasses ! commenta Elysia en mettant les mains sur les hanches. C'est à toi de mettre un cube.

Je sursautai et repris la construction du bâtiment sous les ordres d'un maître d'œuvre haut comme trois pommes. Puis Elysia posa un cube de bois à son tour, faisant monter la pile un peu plus.

\- Ed, il est pas rentré encore ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir.

\- Il est en retard, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il va revenir, hein ?

Dans cette phrase, je sentis percer l'inquiétude de la fillette qui n'avait pas vu revenir son père. La peur m'étreignit à l'idée que mon frère ne revienne pas, et je faillis éclater en sanglots face à cette incertitude et l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave sans que je le sache. Avec tout ce qui se tramait, je sentais bien que mes angoisses n'étaient pas infondées. Mais si je laissais trop voir mon inquiétude, cela atteindrait beaucoup la fillette, et elle était déjà assez secouée par la disparition de son père pour que je ne l'accable pas de mes propres inquiétudes. Alors je déglutis pour ravaler mes larmes, baissai les yeux vers elle et lui fis le sourire le plus lumineux que je pouvais.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir, oui.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Passage Floriane (Edward)

 

**Chapitre 25 : Passage Floriane (Edward)**

J'étais dans l'aile Est du bâtiment principale du QG, mon dossier sous le bras, traversant les couloirs d'un pas hésitant. J'avais encore un peu de mal à retrouver où était le bureau où je devais me rendre, car contrairement au quartier général d'East-city que je connaissais comme ma poche, je n'étais familier qu'avec une petite partie des bâtiments d'ici, qui formaient une véritable cité encastrée dans la capitale, avec ses bureaux, ses dortoirs, ses lieux de restauration, d'entraînement, et même de détente. L'architecture, sous son apparence rectiligne, n'avait pas forcément une structure très logique une fois à l'intérieur, et comme tout le monde semblait bien rangé à sa place, je ne croisai personne dans les couloirs qui aurait pu m'aiguiller sur la direction à prendre. Il régnait dans les lieux un silence studieux qui me crispait un peu.

Alors, quand la porte à ma droite s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer le Colonel et toute son équipe qui sortait de son bureau à pas précipités, je fis un gigantesque bond de surprise.

\- Fullmetal, tu tombes bien ! fit-il en me reconnaissant. Viens avec nous, on va avoir besoin de monde !

Il avait fait geste de me suivre tout en parlant d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, l'air inhabituellement sévère.

\- Je viens... pourquoi ? bredouillai-je, un peu désarçonné.

Ma question tomba un peu dans le vide, car Mustang avait déjà passé le coin du couloir, Havoc et Fuery sur les talons, Breda et Falman un peu derrière. Je me retrouvai seul à côté de Riza, enfin, de Hawkeye, qui fermait la porte à clé d'un geste sûr, prête à les rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insistai-je, à la fois irrité et inquiet.

\- Une prise d'otages dans le passage Floriane, répondit-elle promptement. Les terroristes ont appelé le QG pour annoncer leurs revendications. Apparemment ils détiennent plus de quarante personnes en otage et sont prêts à les exécuter si on n'obtempère pas.

Elle s'était mise en marche tout en me résumant la situation, me forçant à la suivre à pas rapide pour rester à sa hauteur. J'avais encore mon dossier de rapport, celui-là même que je pensais remettre avant de repartir, cinq minutes après. J'étais censé rejoindre Al qui était resté dans la maison des Hugues pour garder Elysia. Je lui avais promis d'être rapide. J'avais un peu le sentiment de m'être fait avoir, mais maintenant que j'étais là, il était un peu tard pour faire demi-tour. Jamais je ne serais assez sans-cœur pour abandonner des dizaines de personnes à leur sort si je pouvais y changer quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demandai-je du même ton vif.

\- Tu te souviens de Bald, le dirigeant du Front de libération de l'Est ?

\- Le crétin qui avait tenté de détourner un train pour prendre en otage le Général Haruko et sa famille ? Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, c'est moi qui l'ai arrêté à l'époque, et je suis censé l'escorter pour son jugement dans quelques jours !

\- Eh bien, ils demandent sa libération immédiate, ainsi que celle de ses complices.

\- Comment savaient-ils qu'il était à Central-City ? Je croyais que les journaux n'en avaient pas parlé.

\- Je ne sais pas, et c'est assez mauvais signe. Peut-être ont-ils une taupe dans l'armée. Toujours est-il qu'en frappant Central-city, le mouvement se fera connaître bien plus largement que quand il se cantonnait à attaquer la région Est.

\- A leurs risques et périls, commentai-je alors que Fuery nous attendait sur le trottoir, à côté des véhicules de fonction.

Riza lui fit un geste rapide, et il s'engouffra avec nous dans la voiture suivante, manifestement soulagé de ne pas avoir à passer le trajet coincé entre Falman et Breda, dont la carrure faisait un voisin vraiment inconfortable. Riza empoigna le volant et démarra la moteur, s'élançant à la suite du reste de l'équipe.

\- Quand je vois comme l'armée a tendance à appliquer une justice expéditive, je ne comprends pas comment Bald peut être encore vivant... J'en viendrais presque à regretter qu'il ne soit pas exécuté, nous n'aurions pas à régler ce genre de problèmes !

 _Justement,_ pensai-je. _Le Front de libération de l'Est n'a sûrement aucune preuve du complot des Homonculus... Tant qu'ils ne font que des attaques de petite envergure, ils ne font que justifier l'existence d'une armée forte, mais ne menacent pas une seconde le système en place. Au contraire, ils le justifient._

\- Les hautes instances ne les considèrent probablement pas comme étant assez dangereux pour être traités au sérieux…

_Pas comme Shou Tucker ou le cinquième laboratoire, qu'ils se hâtaient de faire disparaître à tout prix..._

Riza conduisait vite et bien, mais, un plus respectueuse du code de la route que son supérieur, elle nous fit arriver un peu plus tard sur les lieux. Le moteur n'était pas encore coupé que je sautai hors de la voiture, me précipitant vers les lieux. Les gendarmes avaient tendu des rubans de sécurité et gardaient l'entrée, visiblement dépassés par la situation. En me voyant arriver, ils se retournèrent, manifestement prêts à m'arrêter pour m'interdire d'entrer. Je sortais la montre de ma poche, sans cesser de courir, et la leur tendit avec une simple exclamation.

\- Ne me faites pas perdre de temps !

Comme je ne ralentissais pas et qu'il y avait deux militaires à ma suite, ils obéirent et s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer. Je sautai par-dessus le périmètre de sécurité sans difficulté et arrivai dans la rue, où quelques voitures de l'armée s'étaient garées et deux tables de fortune dressées. Il y avait une foule de gens que les gendarmes peinaient à maîtriser, sans doute des témoins de la scène à qui on allait faire subir un interrogatoire. Reconnaissant la silhouette de Mustang parmi les militaires présents qui parlaient et s'affairaient à quelques pas de l'entrée du passage couvert, je passai un deuxième cordon de sécurité et me dirigeai vers lui, toujours accompagné de mes deux collègues.

\- Quelle est la situation ? demanda Riza du ton sévère qui était le sien.

\- La zone n'est pas sécurisée, répondit l'un des miliaires. Ils se sont retranchés dans la boutique Vendoeuvre et communiquent leurs réclamations par mégaphone. Ils semblent être lourdement armés.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, m'approchant à grands pas de l'entrée du passage, prêt à en découdre pour que cette affaire se termine au plus vite. Les preneurs d'otage avaient le don de me mettre hors de moi, comme toute personne abusant des plus faibles. C'est pourquoi, trop occupé à bouillonner intérieurement, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Des cris de part et d'autre me firent réaliser qu'il y avait un problème sans comprendre immédiatement l'ampleur de mon erreur. Je sentis un bras me barrer la route, sa main se refermant sur mon épaule d'une poigne presque douloureuse pour me tirer brutalement en arrière tandis que des balles ricochaient contre la pierre dans un crépitement assourdissant. Entendant les cris, voyant les éclats de pierre sauter du porche d'entrée, j'ouvris de grands yeux, réalisant à que point la mort m'avait frôlée sans pouvoir m'empêcher de paniquer pour une autre raison. Mon dos était plaqué tout entier contre le torse de la personne derrière moi, son bras barrait ma poitrine et me serra contre lui pendant exactement trois battements de cœur.

Un, l'uniforme militaire, ce gant blanc frappé d'un sceau rouge, cette odeur piquante et épicée, c'était  _lui_.

Deux, s'il n'avait pas été là pour me retenir, je me serais fait trouer la peau, je serais sans doute un cadavre en train de me vider de mon sang sur le trottoir.

Trois, sa main enserrait mon épaule, son bras était contre ma poitrine, je sentais la chaleur de son corps malgré les couches de tissus qui nous séparaient, une chaleur brûlante qui me fit suffoquer. Mes bandages suffisaient-ils à dissimuler la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il avait senti ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait éclater.

Je me dégageai brutalement, paniquant à cette idée, et reculai d'un pas un peu titubant pour me retrouver dos au mur, devinant la silhouette du Colonel sans être capable de lever les yeux vers lui, trop taraudé par la honte et la peur de ce que je pourrai y découvrir. Mon pouls tapait dans ma gorge, trop fort et trop vite, comme si lui aussi martelait cette angoisse.  _Il sait, Il sait, Il sait…_

\- PETIT CON ! ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons. QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS DANS LA PHRASE « LA ZONE N'EST PAS SECURISEE » ? TU VEUX MOURIR AVANT D'ÊTRE MAJEUR OU QUOI ? !

D'habitude, j'aurais réagi au quart de tour à l'insulte, mais jamais je n'avais entendu le Colonel me parler comme ça, et j'étais trop désarçonné pour réagir accessoirement, il venait sans doute de me sauver la vie, râler aurait sans doute été déplacé. L'opération n'avait même pas commencé, et il était déjà furieux contre moi. Débordé par cette idée en plus de la peur d'être découvert, je me sentis tout à coup très mal.

\- On sait qu'ils sont lourdement armés, on vient d'en avoir la preuve avec l'imbécile qui me sert de subordonné, continua-t-il en me tournant le dos, s'adressant d'une voix plus normale aux autres personnes présentes. Je compte sur vous pour interroger les témoins, on a besoin de se faire une idée plus précise de ce qui se passe là-dedans ! Prenez les mains courantes, comparez les versions, et occupez-vous de ces gens, ils doivent être en état de choc.

Les gendarmes firent un salut presque servile au Colonel avant de se diriger vers le bout de la rue, manifestement heureux de s'éloigner de la zone de crise. Me tournant le dos comme si je n'existais plus, Mustang continua à donner des instructions aux uns et aux autres, dominant la situation pendant que je le regardais faire, encore adossé au mur, un peu hébété, le coeur ralentissant en même temps que la boucle de mes pensées.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'être aussi con ?

Il m'avait protégé.

Il m'avait  _touché._

J'avais tellement peu l'habitude des contacts physiques, si on excluait Winry réparant mes automails et les combats, que ce simple fait, plus encore que d'avoir échappé aux balles, me faisait l'effet d'un séisme. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais croisé mes bras et mes mains les enserraient comme pour m'empêcher de trembler. S'il ne jetait pas un coup d'oeil dans ma direction, les autres militaires me coulaient des regards curieux, et je ne voulais pas montrer de signe de faiblesse, malgré mon état intérieur.

S'il avait remarqué ma poitrine, s'il s'en était rendu compte ? S'il avait compris ce que je lui cachais depuis des jours ? Si c'était la raison de sa colère ? Je l'épiai de manière peu discrète tandis qu'il dictait des ordres à Fuery, lui demandant de bricoler une ligne d'écoute pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur leurs intentions, et me dis qu'il aurait quand même eu l'air un minimum surpris s'il avait remarqué quelque chose de suspect. Après tout, il suffisait de me souvenir de la tête qu'avait faite Havoc quand il avait découvert la vérité pour être convaincu qu'une chose pareille ne passait pas comme une lettre à la poste. D'un autre côté, j'étais bien placé pour connaître les talents d'acteur de Mustang, lui qui était dans la confidence de l'évasion de Hugues, pour quand même avoir des doutes. Impossible de le demander sans me trahir. Enfin, de toute façon, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

Au moment où je me fis cette réflexion, me raffermissant un peu, Mustang tourna la tête vers moi et m'apostropha sans douceur.

\- Toi ! fit-il d'une voix forte et sévère en me montrant du doigt, m'extirpant de ma confusion. Je t'interdis de mourir sous ma juridiction, ça fait trop de paperasses à remplir. Compris ?

\- Compris, murmurai-je d'une voix contrite, les oreilles rougies par la honte.

_Il me parle comme à un enfant. Je suis ridicule..._

Je repensai dans un flash à Alphonse qui se plaignait quand j'en faisais autant, et réalisai qu'il était sans doute en train de m'attendre avec une inquiétude croissante, tout en gardant Elysia. Qu'est-ce que je fichais ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Non seulement je n'étais pas à ses côtés alors que je l'avais promis, mais en plus j'avais failli mourir, ou du moins être gravement blessé, de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'abandonner comme ça. Je devais faire de mon mieux pour rester en un seul morceau.

\- Fullmetal, tu vas aller en avant-garde pour les espionner. Fuery est en train de travailler sur le matériel qu'on vient d'apporter. Ta mission sera de les approcher  _discrètement_ par les toits pour installer le système d'écoute.

\- Bien, Colonel, fis-je d'une voix distante, peinant encore à savoir quoi penser de la situation.

Pourquoi me confier cette tâche alors que je venais juste de faire n'importe quoi ? Il n'aurait pas plutôt dû m'écarter de l'action avant que je commette une nouvelle bourde ? Je levai la tête vers lui et croisai ses yeux noirs et insondables où perçait encore la colère. Sans trop savoir comment, je compris qu'il me faisait malgré tout confiance, et cette prise de conscience qui aurait dû me soulager me mis encore plus mal à l'aise.

_Il fallait que je sois à la hauteur._

\- Falman a contacté la bibliothèque pour récupérer les plans de construction et chercher d'éventuelles failles qui pourraient nous être utiles, annonça Riza en revenant vers nous après avoir récolté les informations. Fuery a encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour finir son travail.

\- Tâche d'utiliser ce temps mort pour te concentrer et être à la hauteur quand ça sera à toi d'agir.

Je hochai la tête en déglutissant péniblement. J'avais la gorge sèche.

\- Et vous, Colonel, vous allez faire quoi ?

\- La négociation.

Je serrai les dents Mon rôle était négligeable à côté de celui qui lui incombait. Lui allait avoir la vie de dizaines de civils sous sa responsabilité, littéralement. Obéissant, je fis quelques pas pour m'asseoir sur le seuil de l'immeuble adjacent au passage, tâchant de faire le vide dans ma tête pour me concentrer sur ce que j'allais avoir à faire.

Marcher sur les toits, ça ne me faisait pas peur, j'en avais même l'habitude, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il me l'avait demandé. Si je devais escalader la verrière, en revanche, ça risquait d'être une autre histoire... Comment ne pas se faire repérer ? Surtout que les structures n'étaient plus toutes jeunes et risquaient de céder sous mon poids. Dans ce cas-là mon avenir ne ferait pas un pli. Il fallait prendre en compte la direction du soleil, pour que mon ombre ne se projette pas dans le passage. Une autre difficulté allait être le fil que j'allais devoir amener avec moi. Allait-il être assez long pour tout le chemin que j'allais avoir à faire ? En plus, il risquait de me gêner dans mes mouvements, ce qui allait m'obliger à être encore plus attentif.

Falman arriva avec les plans et ils furent étalés sur une table de fortune. Je me penchai dessus avec lui, et tentai de trouver le meilleur moyen d'approcher la boutique où ils s'étaient installés, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs au Colonel à qui Riza amenait un mégaphone. Je le vis pencher les yeux vers l'objet qu'il étudia attentivement avant de relever la tête pour échanger quelques mots que je ne pouvais pas entendre d'ici. Son expression sérieuse, presque inquiète, me noua un peu la gorge, et j'aurais voulu entendre leurs échanges, même si ça ne m'aurait sans doute servi à rien. Même en tentant de me raisonner en me rappelant que ma poitrine n'était pas si volumineuse, et les bandages foutrement efficaces, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il avait compris, et de redouter la discussion qui risquait arriver la prochaine fois que nous serions seuls.

\- Edward, arrête d'être à côté de la plaque ! balança mon collègue d'un ton irrité. On a besoin que tout le monde soit là à cent pour cent, il y a la vie de dizaines de civils en jeu.

\- Désolé, fis-je d'un ton précipité en me sentant rougir, tandis que je baissais les yeux vers le plan.

Falman n'était pas tendre avec moi depuis le début de l'affaire de Barry le Boucher. Il faut dire que nous n'étions pas faits pour travailler ensemble, j'avais du mal avec sa manière d'agir, lui encore plus avec la mienne, et ne se privait pas de me le faire savoir. Pourtant, j'avais senti un certain respect après avoir neutralisé le meurtrier, comme s'il avait compris que nos méthodes, si elles étaient sans doute incompatibles, n'étaient ni meilleures ni pires. Depuis, il mâchait encore moins ses mots, mais paradoxalement, cela me gênait moins. Après tout, il avait souvent raison. Comme maintenant.

Je mis de côté mes questionnements et me replongeai dans l'étude des plans. Ensemble, nous arrivâmes à la conclusion que la meilleure chose à faire était de passer par les toits en arrivant de l'Est, et que je glisse le micro dans le système d'aération. Fuery et quelques autres avaient réquisitionné un appartement au troisième étage, à proximité de la galerie, pour y monter la table d'écoute. Je le rejoignis, laissant à contrecœur Riza et Mustang qui discutaient à voix basse en consultant des rapports qu'ils avaient fait venir de la troisième bibliothèque.

Je perdis de vue cette rue habituellement pleine de vie, pour l'heure vide et baignée par une lumière déclinante de fin d'après-midi dont l'apparence chaleureuse rendait le silence des lieux encore plus glaçant.

Je montai les trois étages à la suite de Falman, serrant les dents. Malgré les soldats qui allaient et venaient fébrilement, le bruit qu'ils faisaient ne meublait pas le profond silence qui régnait en arrière-plan. Plus une voiture, plus un passant, plus un cri d'enfant ne brisait ce vide assourdissant, anormal en pleine ville, si pesant…

Une fois arrivés sur le pallier, nous trouvâmes facilement notre chemin vers la porte de la salle d'écoute improvisée. C'était une simple chambre de bonne à l'aménagement rustique, dont les militaires avaient fracturé la porte pour pouvoir entrer.

La pièce exiguë était manifestement le repaire d'un artiste et comportait une table, un lit, un chevalet portant un tableau inachevé, quelques placards et beaucoup de désordre, le tout éclairé par un large vasistas. Tout était envahi de câbles et de matériel dont je ne comprenais pas parfaitement le fonctionnement. Fuery et les deux personnes qui l'aidaient avaient sommairement poussé le bric-à-brac qui couvrait la table, créant un tas chaotique de livres, pots de pigments et bouteilles de térébenthine, pinceaux et papiers un peu froissés, parmi lesquels une assiette de pain perdu inachevé, et ses couverts s'appuyaient contre le dispositif d'enregistrement dans un équilibre précaire. Il émanait de cette pièce une odeur disparate, pas forcément agréable, mais apaisante ; peut-être parce qu'elle renvoyait à un quotidien tranquille.

Fuery était assis à la table, posé sur un tabouret de bois qu'il avait manifestement piqué là, et manipulait le matériel avec l'assurance de celui qui savait parfaitement où il allait. Avec cette expression concentrée, il était presque méconnaissable pour moi qui étais plus habitué à ses mines presque enfantines.

Au bout de longues secondes, il réalisa notre présence et se tourna vivement vers nous. En me voyant, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire plus familier.

\- Edward, tu es arrivé ! Tu tombes bien, je viens de finir ! Je t'explique ?

\- Je t'écoute, répondis-je, me sentant un tout petit peu plus détendu grâce à sa présence chaleureuse.

\- Alors, ici, j'ai installé le lieu d'enregistrement : il y a les bandes d'enregistrement, les câbles, les écouteurs... Cette partie-là, c'est nous qui nous en occupons, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Toi, ce que tu auras, c'est ça, expliqua-t-il en tendant le doigt vers deux imposants tas de câbles soigneusement enroulés. Le premier, c'est le micro, ce qui nous permettra de les mettre sur écoute pour en savoir plus sur la situation. Pour le deuxième, j'ai préparé un casque et un micro pour que nous puissions communiquer pendant que tu avances, comme ça on pourra te dire si la qualité du son est suffisante ou non et tu pourras aussi être notre témoin oculaire.

\- D'accord. Il y a un système de mise en marche/arrêt ?

\- Pour notre ligne directe, le contrôle se fait d'ici. Elle marche déjà, mais il faudra lancer l'enregistrement sur bandes quand tu te seras mis en route. Le micro a un bouton que tu devras allumer une fois arrivé sur les lieux, avant de le faire descendre dans le tuyau d'aération.

\- Ok. Pour le fil, tu es sûr qu'il y aura assez ?

\- Sûr, je ne suis jamais sûr... mais on a quarante mètres pour l'un, trente-cinq pour l'autre, à priori, ça devrait suffire.

\- Me déplacer avec des kilomètres de câbles comme ça, ça ne va pas être de la tarte. On ne peut pas avoir une connexion radio pour les discussions internes ?

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont comme équipement, soupira Fuery. On court le risque qu'ils soient équipés en talkie-walkie et puissent nous intercepter. Avec une bonne connexion filaire, il est impossible pour eux de capter nos communications.

\- Je vois... tu as vraiment pensé à tout, commentai-je.

_Donc... je vais faire le funambule sur les toits avec des kilos de fils sur les épaules en espérant qu'on va pouvoir maîtriser la situation sans qu'il y ait trop de morts. Super..._

Je repensai à mon frère. Ça devait bien faire deux heures et demie que j'étais parti avec la promesse de le rejoindre rapidement. Finalement, je pourrais m'estimer heureux si je rentrais en vie. Je poussai un soupir et secouai la tête pour chasser ces idées. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas mourir, c'était encore de rester concentré.

Fuery m'équipa, le casque sur les oreilles, le micro accroché par une pince à l'intérieur de mon col, puis me demanda de chuchoter dedans pour tester la qualité de la communication et faire quelques réglages. C'était très étrange de discuter par radio interposée alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux mètres de moi, mais il valait mieux tester maintenant que sur les toits. Il me fit ensuite enlever ma veste pour faire passer les deux fils qui se joignaient dans le dos en un seul, afin qu'ils ne me gênent pas trop, et fixa les deux câblages à ma ceinture pour éviter que je les perde s'ils se coinçaient quelque part lors de ma progression. Puis je remis ma veste avec un certain soulagement, baissai le casque qui resta posé autour de mon cou et, avec l'aide de ses deux assistants passai de larges boucles du câble du micro sur mon épaule droite. L'ensemble, une fois prêt, pesait plusieurs kilos. Quand je réalisai que pour passer la mansarde, les militaires allaient devoir me faire la courte échelle, je ne me sentis de nouveau mal à l'aise.

 _Je ne veux pas être touché,_  pensai-je malgré moi.

Cette idée me mettait mal à l'aise, sans doute parce que la peur d'être découvert, que j'avais réussi à faire taire ces derniers jours, était revenue d'autant plus forte. Mais je n'étais pas dans une situation qui me permettait ce genre de caprices. Je déglutis et posai à contrecœur mon pied droit dans les mains jointes des deux militaires qui étaient venus aider Fuery, et empoignai fermement leurs épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ils me soulevèrent sans difficulté majeure, mais durent lever haut les bras pour que je puisse avoir une prise suffisante pour pouvoir me hisser hors de la pièce. Le vasistas ne pouvant pas s'ouvrir complètement, l'espace pour sortir était un peu étroit, et engoncé dans mes câbles, je me sentais comme un chat qui s'escrimait à vouloir rentrer dans un trou trop petit pour lui. Prenant appui une dernière fois sur la main d'un des militaires, je finis tout de même par m'extraire. Le vent me balaya le visage et me remit les idées en place.

Je posai mes mains et mes pieds bien à plat pour éviter de glisser sur les ardoises du toit, et me penchai vers l'intérieur pour confirmer aux autres que tout allait bien. Le temps était au beau fixe, ce qui allait faciliter mes déplacements, la surface étant beaucoup moins glissante que s'il avait plu. Malgré tout, je savais que j'allais devoir faire attention, je ne serais pas aussi habile que d'habitude en étant chargé de plusieurs kilos de câbles.

Je replaçai le casque sur mes oreilles, qui étouffa tout bruit alentour, compris que je ne pourrais pas rester dangereusement isolé de la sorte, et le calai de guingois, un côté sur l'oreille, l'autre juste derrière. Comme ça, j'entendrais aussi les sons extérieurs, à commencer par le bruit de mes propres déplacements.

\- Edward, tu m'entends ?

J'entendais la voix de Fuery, à la fois depuis la fenêtre, et dans une version plus nasillarde et crachotante, dans mon oreille droite. Le dispositif fonctionnait bel et bien. Je tournai la tête, mettant le nez sur le micro de manière peu naturelle pour répondre.

\- Je t'entends parfaitement, Fuery.

\- Parfait. On te laisse partir en avant-garde. Courage à toi !

\- Merci !

\- Tiens-nous au courant de ta progression, pour qu'on soit sûrs de garder le contact.

\- Ça marche.

J'entamai ma progression le long du toit, un peu en contrebas du faîte, hors de portée de vue de ma cible, la galerie Floriane à ma droite, le vide donnant sur une cour arborée à ma gauche. Pendant quelques mètres, je profitai du jeu laissé par les câbles, mais bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent tendus et je dus défaire les larges boucles qui pesaient sur mes épaules au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, ce qui m'obligeait à m'asseoir sur les tuiles du toit pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, ralentissant énormément ma progression.

Depuis mon perchoir, j'entendis la discussion au mégaphone entre le Colonel et les terroristes.

\- Ici le Colonel Mustang, vous vouliez traiter avec moi ! Identifiez-vous et dites-nous vos intentions !

\- Ici Bratt ! Nous sommes du Front de Libération de l'Est, nous avons quarante-huit personnes en otage, nous demandons la libération de Bald et ses associés, sans conditions et sans poursuites.

\- Bald est jugé pour ses crimes, vous vous doutez qu'on ne va pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

\- Si vous parlez de l'attaque du train, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Libérez-les ou nous exécuterons les otages un par un !

\- Vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre cas si vous faites ça !

\- Vous nous traitez par le mépris depuis des années et niez notre existence... Aujourd'hui, nous sommes là pour vous montrer de quoi le Front de libération de l'Est est capable ! Libérez Bald et son équipe et nous relâcherons les otages. Vous avez deux heures !

L'échange s'arrêta là, me laissant blême. A quoi jouaient-ils, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'être assurés que Bald soit libéré ? À moins que... qu'ils aient un système de communication particulièrement efficace. A moins qu'ils aient un contact dans l'armée. Reprenant mon avancée, je me dis qu'il avait été sage de choisir un système impossible à capter comme celui-ci, même s'il pesait sur mes épaules... Enfin, il pesait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que j'avançais.

\- Fuery, tu as prévu assez de câbles tu penses ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais vite être à court.

\- Oui, je me suis basée sur les plans à l'échelle, donc ça devrait être bon. Au pire, tu me diras, je crois que Havoc a transmis de ramener des rallonges, on devrait pouvoir s'en tirer.

\- Ok. Pour l'instant ça va, mais je voulais quand même prévenir. J'arrive à l'angle de l'immeuble, je pense que je vais passer de l'autre côté et me rapprocher. La boutique est bien à l'endroit où la galerie fait un angle à 45 degrés ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Il faut que tu repères la colonne sèche du bâtiment.

\- La colonne sèche... marmonnai-je d'un ton désabusé.

\- Une sorte de tuyau d'aération qui traverse tous les étages et permet de renouveler l'air dans les appartements et la boutique.

Je poussai un soupir blasé. La dernière fois que je m'étais faufilée dans les conduits d'aération, c'était au cinquième laboratoire, et ça ne s'était pas très bien fini. Je me faufilai, escaladant le toit à quatre pattes en me tenant aussi bas que possible, et jetai un coup d'œil entre les faîteaux formant des arabesques de zinc pour vérifier que je ne risquais rien.

Il n'y avait personne en vue, ce qui était relativement logique. Le deuxième pan du toit plongeait vers la verrière de la galerie marchande, légèrement en contrebas. Si je ne voulais pas être vu, j'allais devoir progresser à quatre pattes, peut-être même à plat ventre. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir prévu qu'on pourrait les attaquer par le dessus, et ne s'étaient absolument pas préparés à ce risque.

_Ces imbéciles, ils n'ont rien appris depuis l'attaque du train. Le danger vient toujours d'en haut._

Puis je me rappelai que mon rôle n'était pas d'attaquer mais d'espionner. Je passai précautionneusement pas dessus le faîtage, esquivant les arabesques en forme de fleur de lys, songeant une fois à cheval au-dessus que je moment serait mal choisi pour déraper. Après avoir basculé de l'autre côté, je défis quelques boucles des filins qui me rattachaient à Fuery et au reste de l'équipe. Où en étaient Mustang, Riza, et les autres ? Comment comptaient-ils gérer les choses, alors qu'il y avait un certain nombre de gens enfermés ?

\- Fuery, soufflai-je au micro. Tu as des nouvelles du reste de l'équipe ? Ils en sont où ?

\- Havoc gère les demandes d'équipement, le Colonel et Hawkeye discutent sur les négociations, Falman étudie la configuration des lieux, et Breda croise les informations données par les témoignages pour en retirer des informations supplémentaires. De ton côté, ça donne quoi ?

\- Côté toits, il y a zéro protection. Ça m'étonne qu'ils soient aussi mal préparés d'ailleurs, soufflai-je. Je vais m'approcher, je t'en dis plus très vite.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je roulai à plat ventre et commençai à descendre, plaqué contre le toit, la tête en bas. Une fois au niveau des vasistas, je commençais à voir la verrière en contrebas du toit. Je m'approchai encore, glissai les doigts dans la gouttière pour me faire glisser tout au bord de la toiture, jetant un coup d'œil à la galerie en dessous de moi, les yeux à ras de la pièce d'aluminium.

\- Houla, soufflai-je.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Fuery

\- Je ne suis pas sûr... C'est du sérieux, là dessous.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir plusieurs hommes aux habits sombres à l'angle du passage, tous lourdement armés. L'un d'entre eux tenait en joue quelqu'un dans le magasin face à Vendoeuvre, sûrement le propriétaire de la boutique, deux autres étaient plaqués à l'angle du mur, prêts à tirer à coups de mitraillette sur quiconque tentait d'entrer dans le passage. C'était sans doute ceux-là qui avaient failli avoir ma peau tout à l'heure. Un quatrième terroriste, moins lourdement armé, parlait avec eux. Je baissai les yeux pour regarder juste en dessous. Une demi-douzaine d'ennemis en noir se trouvaient au pied du mur, chacun était lourdement équipé. Seul l'un d'entre eux était tourné vers l'intérieur, manifestement en train de parler avec quelqu'un qui était hors de ma vue. De là où j'étais, j'avais tout le loisir de voir les vitrines criblées de balles : les terroristes avaient déjà fait du dégât. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi brutaux avec leurs prisonniers qu'avec le théâtre de leur attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Face à moi, quatre hommes, l'un tient en joue quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la boutique, deux sont braqués sur l'entrée et le quatrième semble parler. De l'autre côté, juste en dessous de moi, il y a... sept personnes. Il y en a une tournée vers l'intérieur de Vendroeuvre, on dirait qu'il discute avec quelqu'un... Je pense qu'il y a aussi des gens dans la boutique, mais d'ici, je ne peux rien voir. Tout le monde est bien armé.

\- Au moins 11 terroristes, fit la voix de Fuery comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

J'entendais des voix plus lointaines dont je peinais à comprendre les mots. Manifestement il y avait d'autres personnes avec lui. Je continuais à fixer la scène à pic, tâchant de saisir la discussion qui se déroulait à distance, quand je vis un mouvement.

\- Ah, attendez, il se passe quelque chose ! signalai-je, captant immédiatement leur attention. Le quatrième homme, il rentre dans la librairie... Je ne vois pas bien, il fait sombre... Le deuxième est prêt à tirer...

J'entendis des cris d'indignation, affaiblis par la distance, puis au bout de secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, l'homme en noir ressorti, traînant avec lui un homme grisonnant dont les bras étaient attachés dans le dos.

\- Il ressort avec un otage.

\- En parlant d'otage, tu vois quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non, à part lui, il n'y a que des terroristes dans mon champ de vision. Il est en train de traverser le passage... Il rentre dans la boutique Vendoeuvre, je ne le vois plus. Je pense que tous les otages sont à l'intérieur.

\- Je vois... souffla la voix familière du Colonel dans le micro.

\- Colonel ? ! Vous êtes là ? lâchai-je après un sursaut de surprise qui m'avait fait glisser de quelques centimètres le long des ardoises.

\- D'après toi, Fullmetal ? répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Désolé, grognai-je d'un ton vexé.

\- Tu arrives à retirer quoi comme infos de là où tu es ? Tu as pu installer la ligne d'écoute ?

\- Pas encore, j'ai commencé par examiner les lieux. De là où je suis, la visibilité est assez mauvaise, mais en passant par l'autre côté on doit avoir une bonne vue sur l'intérieur de la boutique, ça serait un bon poste pour un sniper, je pense.

\- C'est noté, je vais envoyer Hawkeye pour le contrôle visuel, passe à la suite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Si les choses sont telles que tu le décris, c'est à l'intérieur que tout se passe, il faut qu'on en sache plus.

\- Bien, Colonel, fis-je en commençant laborieusement à rebrousser chemin, à reculons, toujours à plat ventre.

Je remontai la pente, puis obliquai à gauche, cherchant où pouvait arriver le conduit d'aération. Il n'était pas si évident de faire le lien entre les plans annotés et les toits inclinés sur lesquels je me trouvais. Malgré tout, une fois remonté un peu plus, je repérai un élément dépassant du toit qui n'était manifestement pas une cheminée. C'était une pièce cubique au sommet fermé dont les quatre côtés étaient fendus pour laisser passer l'air.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé l'aération. Par contre, c'est bien fermé, impossible d'y glisser quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

\- Ah, mince, j'aurais dû y penser ! pesta Fuery de l'autre côté.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, un coup d'alchimie et les choses seront réglées, répondis-je en claquant déjà des mains.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais penché au dessus du trou, les genoux de part et d'autre du conduit, faisant glisser le fil au bout duquel pendait le micro allumé, avec des trésors de précautions.

\- Il ne faut pas que le micro se cogne sur les parois, ça risquerait de l'abîmer et surtout de nous faire repérer.

\- Je sais, c'est la troisième fois que tu le dis, répondis-je d'un ton un peu cassant.

Je regardais la ligne noire se perdre dans l'obscurité du conduit. Étais-je loin, ou presque en bas ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- Vous commencez à entendre quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais c'est très vague, impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

\- Je vois, soupirai-je. Je continue la descente, mais il ne me reste plus tant de mou que ça. J'espère que ça suffira.

\- Moi aussi. Le Colonel espère beaucoup des informations qu'on pourra en tirer.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je me contentais de continuer à faire glisser le micro dans sa chute contrôlée.

\- Ah ! fit la voix du petit brun dans mes oreilles.

\- Quoi ?

\- On entend de mieux en mieux. On est sur la bonne voie.

\- Super, répondis-je en continuant à descendre le câble, de plus en plus délicatement.

S'il entendait mieux, c'est que le micro risquait de se cogner au fond, c'était le moment d'être prudent.

\- On entend parfaitement, tu peux t'arrêter là. On ne va pas tenter le diable

\- Ok, répondis-je, immobilisant le fil d'une main, cherchant une des pinces que Fuery avait utilisées pour me harnacher tout à l'heure.

Je sécurisai le système, puis attendis le retour de Fuery, mais seul un long silence me répondit. Les secondes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur pesante, durant laquelle je sentis le poids de ma solitude, l'inquiétude de savoir si j'avais été démasqué par Mustang, l'air fraîchissant de la fin de journée, la culpabilité d'avoir laissé Al en plan, et surtout la peur qu'on ne puisse pas sauver les otages. Tout cela accumulé rendit vite l'attente insupportable.

\- Allo, Fuery, ça va ?

\- Ah, désolé Edward, j'écoutais la discussion.

\- Ça donne quoi ? demandai-je d'un ton incertain.

\- … je te mets sur écoute, c'est plus simple.

J'entendis quelques sons désagréables, crépitements, sifflements, et j'entendis moi aussi le dialogue qui avait plongé tout le monde dans un profond silence.

\- ... ssés, du coup, on en fait quoi ?

\- Les blessés ? On s'en fout, de toute façon ils n'en réchapperont pas, alors...

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Ça va être du grand spectacle ! Avec ça, si on ne fait pas la une des journaux, je ne sais pas ce qui leur faut !

\- Ça va être un carnage. Heureusement que nous on ne sera plus là à ce moment-là !

\- Oui. Dix minutes avant l'assaut, on se casse. Tu as bien la clé du sous-sol ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas comme tes fous de sous-fifres, je ne tiens pas à mourir pour la cause.

\- Il reste combien de temps avant l'attaque ?

\- Une heure vingt-trois.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont morde à l'hameçon, les militaires ?

\- Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir quand on va commencer à descendre les otages.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se disent que c'est que du flan.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait donner l'exemple. On a qu'à sortir le libraire pour leur faire une démonstration.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout, celui-là nous a donné tellement de fil à retordre... Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Bratt de lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule, histoire de montrer l'exemple.

\- Ça marche, je lui dirai ça. Il sera ravi.

Un silence.

\- J'ai quand même hâte que ça soit fini... ça me stresse de penser qu'on est à côté d'autant de dynamite.

\- Fais pas ta princesse, c'était ton idée de tout faire sauter.

\- Je sais, mais je suis un technicien, pas un combattant. Je pensais pas me retrouver là.

\- C'est ça, de s'entourer de suicidaires.

\- Ouais. Bon, j'ai fini de remonter le détonateur, je ramène ça dans l'entrée, et j'explique le job à Bratt. C'est un taré, mais un taré pragmatique, il n'ordonnera pas de l'actionner avant que les militaires soient entrés dans le passage.

\- Faut espérer, sinon on ne sera plus que des confettis. Dans ton prochain speech, négocie Mustang. Le but, c'est de faucher le plus de militaires possible, mais si on ne doit en buter qu'un, c'est celui-là.

\- Je sais, Fay, je sais.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme, laissant entendre quelques pleurs et gémissements. Puis le silence, dans lequel on entendit juste le son de quelqu'un qui se réinstalle un peu plus confortablement avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

L'attente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je compris qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce et qu'on entendrait rien de plus pour le moment. J'entendis un nouveau crépitement, puis la voix de Fuery, moins enjouée que d'ordinaire, revient résonner dans mes oreilles.

\- Bon, tu as entendu.

\- Ouais.

\- Bulter est descendu prévenir le Colonel Mustang, je vais lui faire entendre l'enregistrement. Mais une chose est sûre...

\- C'est pas une bête prise d'otage... c'est un attentat-suicide.

\- Oui.

\- Ça change un peu les choses.

\- Ah, attend, le Colonel est revenu, il faut que je repasse l'enregistrement. Je te le remets aussi.

\- Ouais.

Un petit remue-ménage auditifs plus tard, j'eus de nouveau dans les oreilles le son du micro que j'avais pendu dans le conduit. D'abord les sons de voie inintelligible, puis une avance rapide, et le début de la conversation que j'avais entendu à l'instant. Je n'appris pas grand-chose de plus, si ce n'est qu'il y avait plusieurs kilos de dynamite en train d'être installés le long de la façade du magasin, et trois personnes responsables de sa détonation au moment de l'attaque. Si le déclenchement avait lieu, le quartier entier pouvait être rasé. C'est seulement en entendant la discussion une deuxième fois que je pris la mesure des dégâts. J'en aurais vacillé si je n'étais pas déjà à plat ventre à ce moment-là.

\- Bon. Il faut évacuer le quartier, annonça Mustang d'un ton étrangement factuel.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas paniquer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais son ton posé me rassura.

\- Faites évacuer la zone par cercles concentriques de cinq cent mètres, sur deux kilomètres de rayon, dès maintenant. Emmenez les témoins à la gendarmerie du quartier des théâtres pour qu'ils soient entendus et soignés, le bâtiment sera assez loin pour qu'ils soient à l'abri. Breda, je te laisse gérer les témoins, Havoc, l'évacuation des autres. Il faudra avoir des gendarmes et des militaires pour sécuriser la zone et empêcher les gens d'entrer dans le quartier, et envoyer un pneumatique au QG pour les informer de la situation. Allez-y. Quand à toi Fullmetal, il faut que tu reviennes du côté de la verrière. Hawkeye doit être arrivée de l'autre côté, j'ai besoin que tu puisses communiquer avec elle.

\- Elle n'a pas d'équipement ?

\- On n'avait pas assez de temps ni de matériel pour installer un deuxième point d'écoute, et traverser la verrière était trop risqué. Comme vous serez en contact visuel, vous pourrez communiquer en morse.

\- Bien, Colonel, fis-je en mettant ses ordres à exécution, remarquant immédiatement qu'il avait dit vrai.

Riza était à plat ventre sur le toit, un fusil de précision harnaché sur le dos, et observait la scène, la tête à raz de la gouttière comme je le faisais tout à l'heure.

\- Quel est votre plan, Colonel ?

\- Ils comptaient s'enfuir par des souterrains... ça nous donne un angle d'attaque.

\- Il n'y avait aucun passage indiqué sur le plan, comment peuvent-ils s'échapper ?

\- Je pense qu'il y a un passage secret sous le magasin. C'était une pratique courante d'avoir une trappe donnant sur les égouts pendant la prohibition, le meilleur moyen de faire circuler des marchandises sans être pris. Le propriétaire de la boutique a simplement réussi à le dissimuler jusqu'au bout.

Comme Riza ne levait pas la tête, je m'autorisai un petit sifflement pour attirer son attention. Elle releva les yeux en sursautant et sembla vaguement soulagée quand elle me vit. Je mis mes mains devant elle et tapai silencieusement au rythme du morse.

« Q.U.E.. V.O.I.S..TU ? »

\- Les points d'attaque, entre la verrière ou Hawkeye peut tirer, les deux entrées du tunnel, et le sous-sol, énumérai-je, on a ce qu'il faut, mais comment s'y prendre pour empêcher la détonation et sauver les témoins ?

« O.N.Z.E..D.E.H.O.R.S..N.E.U.F..D.E.D.A.N.S..B.C..D.O.T.A.G.E.S. »

\- Il faut pouvoir séparer les témoins des terroristes. Apparemment, ils sont au moins vingt et un si on compte l'homme qui est probablement resté dans l'arrière-boutique.

« I.L..Y..A..D.E.S..E.X.P.L.O.S.I.F.S », ajouta la blonde, le visage défait par ce qu'elle découvrait.

« J.E..S.A.I.S..E.S.T.C.E.Q.U.E..T.U.V.O.I.S..L.E..DE.T.O.N.A.T. ? »

\- Le meilleur moyen serait d'attaquer, ça obligerait les personnes gardant les otages à s'impliquer et détournerait leur attention. Pendant ce temps, on utilise le sous-sol pour évacuer les civils. Et Hawkeye neutralise les personnes chargées de faire tout sauter.

« O.U.I..D.R.O.I.T.D.E.V.A.N.T. »

\- Le détonateur est à portée de sa vue, ça doit pouvoir être jouable Dans ce cas-là, il faut quelqu'un pour sauver rapidement les otages pendant ce temps. En passant par le sous-sol, on peut peut-être faire quelque chose ?

« I.L..F.A.U.T..N.E.U.T.R.A.L.I.S.E.R..C.A. » ajouta-t-elle, sollicitant ma concentration. Je levai une main apaisante pour lui faire signe d'attente et reportai mon attention sur ce que disait Mustang.

\- Par le passage souterrain ? ! Ça sera beaucoup trop long pour qu'on puisse sauver tout le monde ! Il faudrait pouvoir faire descendre tout le monde d'un coup, c'est ingérable. Sauf si...

\- Sauf si ?

\- Toi, là ! appelle le lieutenant Armstong d'urgence. … Pas de mais qui tienne, on s'en fout que ce soit son jour de congé ! s'énerva Mustang. Appelez à l'hippodrome de la Haye, il est sûrement là-bas avec sa famille. Débrouillez-vous pour qu'il arrive dans les vingt minutes au plus tard ! Ah, et dites à Falman d'étudier les plans des souterrains pour faire coïncider avec la surface et trouver par où lancer l'attaque. C'est urgent !

Malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant Mustang pester. Au moins, j'étais en équipe avec les bonnes personnes.

\- Bon, je résume. Riza a pour mission de neutraliser les personnes qui essaient de faire sauter, Tu restes en contact audio pour faire la liaison. Havoc et Breda font l'évacuation, et dès qu'Armstrong est là, on le met au parfum, et on prépare l'attaque.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi je négocie. J'ai une valeur spéciale pour eux, sûrement parce que je leur ai mis les bâtons dans les roues plus d'une fois. Je vais tâcher d'obtenir d'eux l'évacuation des blessés, parce que si on les récupère en explosant le plancher, il vaut mieux que tout le monde soit en bon état. S'il le faut, je paierai de ma personne.

\- Mais...

Une détonation se fit entendre, assez puissante pour déchirer l'atmosphère silencieuse, coupant court à notre discussion. Aussitôt je me penchai vers le passage, ou résonnait un long cri.

\- J'y vais, coupa sobrement Mustang.

Le silence résonna dans mon casque, me faisant sentir seul malgré la présence de Riza, à quelques mètres de moi. Elle regardait en contrebas, l'œil sombre, et j'en fis autant. Un homme, que j'identifiais comme étant le libraire de tout à l'heure, était tombé à genoux, l'épaule en sang. En face, l'un des hommes, peut-être celui qui parlait avec les tireurs dans l'angle, tout à l'heure, mais je n'en étais pas sûr, releva son arme, et empoigna le mégaphone qu'un sous-fifre lui tendait, puis tourna le dos à l'homme qu'il venait de blesser.

\- Il reste moins d'une demi-heure, beugla homme d'une voix forte. J'espère que vous avez pris vos dispositions pour libérer nos camarades, ou bien le temps va vous faire défaut !

Le silence lui répondit, sans doute parce que le Colonel n'avait pas eu le temps de descendre tous ces étages aussi vite.

\- Répondez, ou je continue à trouer cet homme ! beugla le terroriste.

Comme le silence appesantit, le porte-parole se retourna, rejoignit l'homme à terre en deux enjambées, lui mettant le mégaphone sous le nez tout en empoignant brutalement son épaule blessée. Sans surprise, l'homme hurla de douleur, dans un râle déformé par l'amplification qui me vrilla les tympans.

 _Vite Colonel, faites quelque chose !_  suppliai-je intérieurement.

\- Relâchez cet homme !

La voix était ferme et claire. Le terroriste se releva et se tourna lentement vers l'entrée. La silhouette de Mustang se découpait à contre-jour, ridiculement petite et lointaine de là où j'étais. Il aurait été tellement facile pour eux de lui tirer dessus !

\- Nous avons contacté le Quartier Général, les démarches pour libérer Brad et ses coéquipiers sont en cours.

Une clameur de victoire résonna, certains terroristes semblaient incapables de dissimuler leur enthousiasme. De mon côté, ou j'avais loupé une énorme marche, ou Mustang bluffait éhontément. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Riza essayait d'attirer mon attention.

« V.R.A.I. ? »

« J.E..N.E..S.A.I.S..P.A.S. » répondis-je, sans doute plus inquiet que je ne voulais le montrer.

\- Fuery, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

\- On a utilisé la ligne de l'immeuble pour contacter le QG, des ordres ont effectivement été envoyés pour préparer une éventuelle libération. Mais ils attendent notre feu vert pour que la libération soit effective, donc rien n'est fait pour l'instant.

\- Il ne va quand même pas le libérer ?

\- Aucune chance. Mais il leur donne du grain à moudre.

\- Il cherche à gagner du temps en leur faisant croire qu'ils ont gagné ?

\- Ca, et surtout à savoir s'il y a une taupe dans l'armée.

\- Une taupe ?

\- Attends, ça bouge sur l'autre ligne, je dois te laisser.

\- Membres du Front de libération de l'Est, continua le Colonel, vous avez une preuve de notre bonne foi. Je vous demande d'en faire autant en laissant partir les blessés.

\- Les blessés ? Qui vous dit qu'on a d'autres blessés que cet homme ? gronda l'homme d'un ton mauvais.

\- Votre mode opératoire, répondit Mustang du tac au tac, sans se départir de son calme. Je vous demande de nous permettre d'évacuer toutes les personnes que vous avez pu blesser afin de leur apporter les soins nécessaires avant que leur état s'aggrave.

L'homme partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Comme si on allait libérer les otages aussi facilement, sans contrepartie ! Colonel Mustang, décidément, vous êtes bien plus naïf que ce que l'on dit de vous !

\- Qui a dit que c'était sans contrepartie ? coupa posément mon supérieur.

\- Que proposez-vous ?

\- Relâchez tous les otages qui ont besoin d'être soignés, et je viens dans la galerie les remplacer.

A ces mots, je levai les yeux vers Riza, et rencontrai un visage blême et horrifié qui devait être l'exact reflet de mon expression. Il partait sciemment au casse-pipe. Pourquoi ?!

_Pour gagner du temps, évidemment._

Le porte-parole des terroristes sembla désarçonné. Il se figea, tourna la tête vers la boutique, vers l'entrée de la galerie où se trouvait le militaire, puis jeta son mégaphone à la personne la plus proche avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique Vendoeuvre.

« I.L..V.A..P.A.R.L.E.R..A.U.X..S.U.P.E.R.I.E.U.R.S. »

\- Fuery, tu vas avoir du travail, commentai-je sans être sûr qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Il ne répondit pas, sûrement trop concentré sur la conversation. Je restais figé dans ces interminables minutes. Le soleil bas rasait les toits et projetaient des ombres jaune d'or sur les faîtages et les cheminées. Le crépuscule approchait et menaçait de nous faire perdre toute visibilité.

\- Ok. Edward ?

\- Oui ? répondis-je en sursautant.

\- Les terroristes ont accepté l'offre, d'après ce qui s'est dit, le Colonel n'est pas en danger immédiat, ils comptent le faire, ehm… exploser en même temps que le reste. Par contre, le temps presse, ils risquent de ne plus tarder à commencer à tuer des otages.

\- Armstrong est arrivé ?

\- Oui, il est arrivé pendant que le Colonel prenait la parole apparemment. Il est en train de s'organiser avec Falman et le reste de l'équipe, ah tient, il arrive, justement ! Je te le passe !

\- Ah ?

\- Allô, jeune Elric ! s'exclama la voix théâtrale du lieutenant Armstrong dans mon oreille. Il paraît que tu es sur les toits. Toi et le lieutenant, vous pouvez me décrire la situation aussi précisément que possible pour que nous nous préparions ? Si vous pouvez nous dire comment sont placés les otages, les explosifs, les terroristes, pour qu'on soit le plus efficace possible.

Tandis que le porte-parole beuglait qu'il acceptait l'offre, et que lui et Mustang posaient les conditions, je tâchais de me concentrer pour transmettre les informations aussi rapidement que me permettaient les échanges de morse entre Riza et moi. Je ne gardais donc qu'un œil vague sur les mouvements en contrebas, juste assez pour voir quelques silhouettes boiteuses ou portées être transportés vers l'entrée ou se découpait toujours la silhouette de Roy Mustang.

\- Ok, on pourra difficilement faire mieux, je vais me mettre en position. Merci pour toutes les infos et faites attention à vous, conclu Armstrong, visiblement soucieux.

Je hochai la tête avant de me rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, puis entendit la voix de Fuery revenir se loger dans mon crâne.

\- Edward, Riza, préparez-vous, il va falloir agir vite, commenta le militaire d'un ton fébrile.

\- Entrez, Colonel, on n'attend plus que vous ! s'exclama l'homme d'un ton presque gourmand, alors que la file de blessés finissait tout juste de passer les portes de la boutique.

Mon supérieur obéit et avança, à pas lents mais altiers, jetant à peine un regard à la dizaine de personnes dont il avait pu permettre la libération, Ces gens boiteux à qui on avait interdit de se retourner. Je supposais que, juste à l'extérieur du passage, des gens allaient se précipiter sur eux pour les entourer d'une couverture et les amener à l'hôpital le plus proche.

 _Quand je pense qu'il me fait la leçon comme quoi je risquais ma vie,_  pensai-je en grimaçant, sentant parfaitement le poids des hommes qui pointaient leurs mitraillettes vers lui. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du porte-parole il leva ses mains dégantées, pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. L'homme le fouilla pour vérifier qu'il était effectivement inoffensif, puis le confia aux soins de ses acolytes qui lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos. A cet instant-là, il leva un instant les yeux vers la verrière. Il ne pouvait probablement pas nous voir, avec la hauteur et le contre-jour, mais ce geste montra à quel point il comptait sur nous. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade à cette idée. Puis il avança dans le bâtiment, disparaissant de ma vue

\- Tenez-vous prêts, l'attaque est imminente.

\- Le Colonel a rejoint les otages, il a les mains attachées dans le dos, commentai-je en faisant signe à Riza de se tenir prête.

Elle se mit aussitôt en joue, prête à tirer. Je compris que je ne pourrais plus l'atteindre, elle était totalement concentrée sur sa cible. Ou plutôt, ses cibles. Les deux personnes que nos observations avaient permis d'étiqueter comme étant responsables des détonateurs étaient maintenant dans sa ligne de mire. Je ne donnais pas cher de leur peau.

\- Dans quelques secondes... souffla Fuery.

Je m'aplatissais sur le toit comme si cela pourrait me protéger de l'impact à venir. Je sentis le silence s'appesantir.

\- Le temps s'est écoulé ! Alors, quel est votre dernier mot avant que je commence à tuer les otages ? hurla l'homme au mégaphone. Avez-vous libéré nos hommes ?

Trois secondes après cela, le chaos s'abattit dans le passage.

Une pluie de coups de feu, le tintement des vitres volant en éclat, et les murs tremblèrent dans un coup porté à l'unisson.

Dans une synchronisation à peine humaine, tout le monde avait donné l'assaut. Le passage, jusque-là d'un silence de mort quand l'homme ne déblatérait pas dans son mégaphone, était maintenant noyé dans les ricochets des balles et les cris. Impossible de distinguer, au milieu des hurlements, de la fumée et du nuage de poussière provoqué par l'effondrement du sol de la boutique, ce qui se passait. La seule certitude que je pouvais avoir d'ici, c'est que nous n'avions pas sauté. Du moins, pas encore.

Je me sentis totalement impuissant face au combat qui faisait rage au-dessous, ne pouvant que dire ce que je voyais à Fuery, autant dire pas grand-chose. En face de moi, l'œil vide de toute émotion, Riza continuait à tirer. J'étais incapable de comprendre comment elle faisait pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Je m'acharnais quand même à froncer les sourcils, espérant mieux voir les silhouettes indistinctes s'agitant en contrebas au milieu d'un véritable brouillard de poussière.

L'armée progressait, c'était certain. Le sort de Mustang et des otages restait un pur mystère de là où j'étais, et cette idée me nouait l'estomac. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Mon cerveau refusait cette idée en bloc. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit. Face à une attaque aussi brutale, les terroristes, mal préparés et pourtant résolus à se donner la mort eux-mêmes ne pouvaient qu'être en déroute. Je cherchais dans ces mouvements confus à capter des lignes de forces, peinant même à distinguer les terroristes des militaires, jusqu'à ce que la poussière commence à retomber, rendant la situation plus claire. L'armée avait repris le gros du passage, et des uniformes jaillissaient du bâtiment sur lequel je me tenais. Mais je ne vis nulle part la silhouette de Mustang.

Je vis un homme plaqué au mur en face de moi, un homme qui fixait un point en face. Et, sans savoir comment, en un éclair, je compris.

_Il regarde le détonateur. Il va tout tenter pour le déclencher._

Il fallait crier, dire à Riza de le tuer. Mais il était dans son angle mort, et toute concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne pouvait pas entendre mon cri de panique au milieu des sifflements des balles. C'était peine perdue. Je le vis prendre son élan pour traverser le passage, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me ramassai sur moi-même et bondis pour en faire autant.

Le verre céda dans une explosion cristalline sous mes automails et lacéra tout ce qui en dépassait. Un instant, le temps s'arrêta, me figeant en pleine chute dans un instant de lucidité terrifiant. Je sentis la pince qui tenait mon casque et mon micro se détacher de ma ceinture, ma veste tirée par le fil que j'avais oublié, la tension sur le casque avant que le câble cède, emportant avec lui le micro, et chaque estafilade tracée par les éclats de verre dans ma chair.

 

Mais avant de ressentir une véritable douleur, je m'abattis sur l'homme dans une collision qui tourna au roulé-boulé et s'acheva brutalement contre le mur d'en face. Le choc me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. L'image d'un bâtiment absurde s'imprima un instant dans ma tête, comme si on avait voulu me l'enfoncer d'un coup de maillet, puis, comme si je m'étais soudainement souvenu comment on faisait, je repris mon souffle et le contact avec la réalité dans un cri de douleur.

\- PUTAIN, ÇA FAIT MAL !

L'homme en dessous n'allait pas me donner tort. Assommé ou mort, je l'ignorais et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, mais dans tous les cas, hors d'état de nuire. Comme les balles continuaient à siffler autour de moi, je réalisai que j'étais dangereusement exposé et devais décamper au plus vite si je ne voulais pas subir le même sort. Sans me redresser, je me faufilai en rampant dans des gestes aussi fébriles que malhabiles, atteignant la librairie qui ne sentait plus la cire, l'encre et le vieux papier, mais la pierre, la poudre noire et le sang. Je restai là, à plat ventre, pantelant, guettant le détonateur depuis la pénombre de la pièce, à peu près abrité derrière le chambranle et le coffrage de vieux chêne, les yeux exorbités dans ma concentration, refusant de penser à ce qui s'était passé, à ce qui se passait, au fait que des gens étaient en train de mourir à quelques mètres de moi. Refusant de tirer des conclusions de l'absence de la silhouette de Mustang dans mon champ de vision.

Le sifflement des balles et les hurlements me vrillaient les tympans, alors je n'entendis pas tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Je me retournai juste à temps pour repousser un couteau de mon bras métallique. Je reconnus le porte-parole, cet homme qui hurlait dans le mégaphone quelque temps plus tôt, et qui avait visiblement battu retraite dès que les choses avaient mal tourné. Un coup de pied fit valser son couteau à l'autre bout de la pièce, et le combat s'engagea au corps à corps. Luttant pour ma vie contre un homme qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que moi, cloué au sol par son poids, je n'avais clairement pas l'avantage. Mes muscles criaient de douleur d'avoir été lacérés par les bris de verre et ébranlés par ma chute, l'adrénaline m'avait usé et rendait mes gestes imprécis, j'avais encore le souffle court, la tête embrumée de douleur. Son odeur de poudre, de sueur et de sang me donnait la nausée, et je sentais que je commençais à perdre pied tandis qu'il pesait sur moi, et que je me débattais vainement. Quand il m'asséna un coup de genoux à l'entrejambe et cogna l'os sans sentir ce à quoi il s'attendait, un éclair dansa dans ces yeux.

Il avait compris. Il savait que j'avais un corps féminin En réalisant cela, en voyant son expression victorieuse, presque méprisante, quelque chose me tétanisa sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je me sentis soudainement incapable de respirer, de bouger, alors qu'il prenait le dessus, m'écrasant un peu plus, ses mains enserrant ma gorge, son visage tout près du mien, déformé dans un rictus de victoire, m'inondant de sa haine et de sa puanteur. J'étais à sa merci. Noyé dans une terreur que je n'avais jamais connue, suffocant, mes yeux se brouillant sous la douleur, je sentis que j'étais près de m'évanouir, et ne plus trouver l'instinct de me défendre me paniqua d'autant plus.

_Je vais mourir._

Cette certitude brisa mon état de stupéfaction et je me débattis de nouveau, en vain, trop bien neutralisé par l'ennemi pour pouvoir retourner la situation. Mon coeur battait contre mes côtes comme s'il voulait s'en échapper, mes oreilles sifflaient et palpitaient douloureusement, et un scintillement envahissait ma vision dans un brouillard gris qui effaçait tout. Je n'étais plus en état de penser, plus en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et mon cerveau était incapable d'autre chose qu'un long hurlement de panique intérieure.

Il y eu trois coups de feu plus forts que les autres.

Le regard de l'agresseur se figea, sa prise se relâcha lentement, et il s'effondra sur moi comme une poupée de son. Je sentis la chaleur moite de son sang couler sur ma poitrine et ma gorge. Crachotant, tremblant de tous mes membres, il me fallut plusieurs secondes d'incrédulité avant de comprendre qu'il était bel et bien mort, que j'étais sauvé. Sans parvenir à rependre mon souffle, lâchant un petit cri inarticulé, je le repoussai violemment, emporté par mon dégoût et ma peur, et le jetai à ma gauche où il tomba dans tas de chair molle étrangement inoffensif. Puis je levai des yeux encore embrumés, en tâchant de dissimuler le tremblement incontrôlable qui m'avait envahi à son contact. Je détestais qu'on me touche. Cette phrase tournait en boucle, m'envahissant au point de m'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait une silhouette que j'aurais reconnue entre mille, malgré mes yeux brouillés par les larmes et les scintillements de douleur. Il était là.

Dehors, il n'y avait plus de coups de feu.

A ce moment-là seulement, je compris que l'assaut était fini.

J'appris plus tard qu'il avait duré moins de dix minutes.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Témoin (Al)

 

**Chapitre 24 : T** **émoin (Al)**

 

Gracia rentra à dix-neuf heures moins cinq, respectant à la lettre l'horaire qu'elle avait annoncé. Elle arriva dans la cuisine, le visage un peu défait, mais sourit en voyant Elysia s'approcher et lui enlacer les genoux à défaut de pouvoir lui sauter au cou.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman Maman Maman Maman !

\- Ça va, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement soulagée de nous voir.

\- Ça va, elle a été sage, je n'ai pas eu de problème.

\- Où est Edward ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête, cherchant dans quel coin de la pièce il s'était glissé.

Ses sept heures d'absence s'abattirent sur moi avec une telle force qu'avant même que je dise quoi que ce soit, elle comprit à l'expression de mon visage que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Elysia, tu vas aux toilettes et te laver les mains ? Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à s'occuper du repas du soir.

\- D'accord Maman ! s'exclama joyeusement la fillette, avant de partir de son pas trottinant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il est parti en début d'après-midi pour rendre un rapport à son supérieur et n'est toujours pas revenu, murmurai-je, au bord des larmes. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Elysia alors j'ai tâché de ne rien en montrer, mais...

\- Son supérieur, c'est... Roy Mustang ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui.

Elle blêmit et pinça les lèvres, et mon cœur se glaça en sentant que ce qu'elle avait à dire risquait de me déplaire.

\- Il y a eu une prise d'otages au passage Floriane cette après midi, et c'est l'équipe du Colonel Mustang qui était sur les lieux.

\- QUOI ? ! m'exclamai-je, horrifié.

\- L'assaut est terminé, les otages ont été libérés, mais...

Je ne voulais même pas qu'elle termine sa phrase. Je le devinais assez bien. La terreur me vrillait le ventre.

\- Regarde Maman, elles sont bien propres ! annonça fièrement Elysia en montrant ses mains encore humides, devant et dos.

\- Elysia, tu n'as pas trop faim ? demanda Gracia, qui s'était agenouillée pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Non, ça va Maman, pourquoi ? fit la fillette dont le sourire s'évanouissait en voyant nos expressions inquiètes.

\- Il faut que j'emmène Alphonse retrouver son frère. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule ici… Tu vas venir dans la voiture avec nous, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

\- On y va, alors, répondit Gracia.

\- Mais... je... bafouillais-je, désarçonné par la tournure des événements et embarrassé à l'idée qu'elle reprenne la route après la longue journée qu'elle avait dû avoir.

\- Tu t'es occupée d'Elysia pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses que je te rende ce service. A cette heure-ci, tu mettrais plus d'une heure à rejoindre le centre-ville avec les transports en commun. Allez, viens, fit-elle d'un ton doux mais inflexible.

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Je me retrouvai donc sur le siège passager de la voiture, regardant le boulevard défiler sous mes yeux. J'avais tellement peur que j'étais figé, les mains serrées sur mes genoux, regardant la route devant moi sans la voir. Mon cerveau hurlait à l'idée que mon frère puisse être... être... La radio tournait, et la musique laissa la place à un flash d'information sur l'attaque. Le présentateur résuma en quelques mots les derniers événements, avant de laisser la place au communiqué officiel de l'armée.

\- L'attaque du passage Floriane par le Front de Libération de l'Est est terminée. Il y avait effectivement une importante charge d'explosifs, mais grâce au travail de mon équipe, les terroristes n'ont pas pu les déclencher. Le bilan provisoire fait état de treize morts, dont douze terroristes, et le pronostic vital de nombreuses personnes est engagé.

_Treize morts, dont douze terroristes._

L'image de mon frère criblé de balles me frappa, m'empêchant de respirer. Comment pouvais-je imaginer ça avec une telle précision ? En entendant la voix du Colonel Mustang, déformée par la radio, j'avais envie de l'étrangler. Comment osait-il dire ça d'un ton aussi calme ?! S'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon frère, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

\- Nous avons pu éviter le pire, mais chaque mort, chaque blessé est un échec. Une enquête est d'ores et déjà prévue pour mieux comprendre les causes de ces attaques et protéger au mieux les civils.

\- Quel est le nom de la personne morte ? Est-ce un civil ou un militaire ?

\- L'identification est encore en cours, pour l'instant, nous pouvons seulement vous dire que c'était un militaire.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux grands ouverts, sans un bruit, et j'entendis Gracia couper la radio sans un mot. Je ne cillais plus, ne respirais plus, je n'existais plus, pétrifié d'effroi. Les minutes semblaient être interminables, insupportables, j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir, que j'étais déjà mort. Si mon frère n'était plus là, c'était tout comme.

La voiture ralentit, et arriva devant une rue barrée. Les gendarmes commençaient à retirer les barrières, mais la circulation restait chaotique. La voiture s'engagea dans la rue, avança, s'arrêta de nouveau, puis se remit à rouler. Nous passâmes à côté d'une deuxième barrière, tirée sur le trottoir, puis d'une troisième... De tout cela, je ne voyais que les taches colorées des barrières rouges et blanches et des uniformes bleu nuit. Je n'étais plus là, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Nous nous enfoncions dans les ruelles, de plus en plus près sans doute, mais la voiture arriva face à une barrière qu'on en retirait pas.

Gracia baissa la vitre de sa voiture et interpella un gendarme. Celui-ci s'approcha.

\- Nous cherchons Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist. Est-ce qu'il est ici, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas avancer davantage, je vous en prie, essayez d'avoir des nouvelles. C'est de la part de son frère, et de Gracia Hugues.

\- Bien Madame.

La voiture resta à l'arrêt, et mes yeux grands ouverts. Tout mon corps était froid, vide, je ne savais même plus où j'étais.

\- Madame Hugues ! s'exclama une voix que j'avais déjà entendue quelque part.

Je tournai la tête vers la gauche, et reconnus à travers mes larmes Havoc, le grand blond du bureau de Roy Mustang.

\- Alphonse, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton fébrile. Ton frère était ici, mais il a été hospitalisé à l'Hôpital de Bois Nivert ! cria-t-il pour couvrir les sons des sirènes et le brouhaha alentour.

A ces mots, je ne tins plus et m'effondrai, pleurant de tout mon corps.

\- Alphonse, Al ! fit la voix du grand blond pour attirer mon attention. Écoute mon grand, regarde-moi !

Les sanglots nouant ma gorge, les yeux brouillés, je relevai laborieusement la tête.

\- Ça va aller, fit le militaire d'un ton apaisant, avec un sourire rassurant. Ne panique pas, ça va aller. J'étais avec lui quand les secours sont arrivés, il est resté conscient tout du long, il a même demandé explicitement à être soigné par le docteur Ross. Il n'est pas gravement blessé, il va s'en sortir. Ça va aller. Alors calme-toi, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, éperdu de reconnaissance face au militaire qui me parlait comme on parle à un animal paniqué. Dans n'importe quel autre contexte, je me serais indigné qu'on me traite encore comme un enfant, mais à cet instant les mots me soulageaient tellement que j'en pleurai de plus belle.

\- Merci, je vais l'accompagner là-bas, répondit Gracia, reprenant les rênes de la discussion. Si j'arrive à sortir de cet embouteillage.

\- De rien, Madame Hugues, répondit Havoc avec un salut militaire.

Elle hocha la tête et redémarra la voiture, reculant laborieusement pour sortir du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Et moi, j'étais devenu une fontaine et pleurais sans retenue, de soulagement cette fois. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air un peu ridicule, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et pour le coup, je me fichais complètement qu'on me regarde comme un enfant.

\- Al, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Elysia depuis la banquette arrière, témoin perdu des événements.

\- Il pleure parce qu'il est soulagé. Il a eu très peur pour son frère, mais il a appris qu'il allait bien, alors toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues en attendant sortent d'un coup.

\- Oh... murmura Elysia.

Il y eu un silence, puis je sentis une petite patte toquer contre mon bras.

\- Tiens, fit-elle j'ai un mouchoir pour toi.

Je tendis la main droite pour attraper le mouchoir, et serrai sa petite patte dans la mienne, profondément touché par son geste.

\- Merci, Elysia.

* * *

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore faiiiit ?! m'exclamai-je en arrivant au chevet de mon frère, toujours incapable d'arrêter de pleurer depuis l'annonce d'Havoc, une bonne demi-heure auparavant.

Le Docteur Ross avait été inflexible à mon arrivée, et nous a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un visiteur. C'était sans doute une fausse règle qu'il avait inventée pour préserver le secret de mon frère... et en effet, sa poitrine était bien présente à travers sa chemise de pyjama d'hôpital. Il était littéralement couvert de pansements et de bandages, mais assis dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, bien conscient, et apparemment, pas plus inquiet que ça. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me voie arriver en larmes, en tout cas. J'entendis le médecin sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui tandis que je me précipitais à son chevet.

\- Al, ça va, regarde, je bouge, j'ai rien de cassé, me rassura-t-il en bougeant les bras et les jambes comme un petit robot.

\- Mais tu as des pansements partout ! sanglotai-je.

\- Non mais ça, c'est juste les écorchures de quand je suis passé à travers la verrière, c'est pas grave, répondit-il d'un ton presque joyeux.

\- Et tu as des traces bleues sur le cou, en plus, murmurai-je, tandis que les sanglots se tarissaient un peu, comme si j'arrivais enfin à assimiler qu'il allait bien.

\- Non mais ça, c'est juste quand un terroriste a essayé de m'étrangler, fit-il, dans un decrescendo, se rendant sans doute compte en prononçant ses mots qu'ils n'étaient en rien rassurant. Mais HEY ! Regarde, je vais bien ! ajouta-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras, ayant plus le ton du boute-en-train que celui du blessé alité.

 

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était banal, m'indignai-je entre deux reniflements. Ed, tu es un imbécile ! ! J'ai eu peur pour toi toute l'après-midi, je me suis même demandé si tu étais mort, et toi tu fais le pitre sur ton lit d'hôpital ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Le sourire sur le visage de mon frère s'évanouit, laissant place à une mine contrite.

\- Pardon, Al... je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. J'avais dit que je serais revenu vite, et tu as dû te faire un sang d'encre.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

\- J'ai croisé Mustang et son équipe en arrivant au QG, il m'a ordonné de venir.

\- Et s'il te demandait de sauter par la fenêtre, tu le ferais ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche, visiblement choqué que je lâche cette phrase stupide dans un accès de colère.

\- Al, c'est mon supérieur hiérarchique, rappela fermement mon frère. Et même si ça n'était pas mon supérieur hiérarchique, il y avait plusieurs dizaines de civils qui étaient menacés de mort... Je n'avais pas le choix, je  _devais_  y aller.

\- Alors toi tu vas à la guerre, et moi je dois rester t'attendre bien sagement à l'abri ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours prendre tous les risques tout seul ? Je suis revenu à Central-city pour t'aider et te soutenir, et finalement, je me rends compte qu'une fois encore, je ne sers à rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne servais à rien ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre de ta manie de prendre des risques tout seul, alors ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que je préfère être avec toi face au difficultés plutôt que de rester à l'écart ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème, Al... Moi, je n'ai pas envie de te mettre en danger, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne me vois plus que comme un gosse ! Mais quand tu avais mon âge, tu étais déjà casse-cou, tu avais déjà vécu des choses difficiles, tu avais déjà pris des risques avec moi ! On a passé un mois tous les deux sur une île déserte à bouffer des poissons en fuyant un psychopathe, et est-ce que j'avais l'air de vouloir renoncer à être à tes côtés ?

Edward se pinça les lèvres en m'écoutant, manifestement honteux du savon que je lui passais.

\- Je vois bien que je suis laissé de côté par Winry, par toi, par tout le monde, parce que je suis un enfant, parce que ne me souviens pas, parce que je suis faible et inexpérimenté à côté de toi... mais je ne suis pas revenu pour te traîner dans les pattes, je suis revenu pour  _t'aider_  ! Je suis prêt à m'acharner, à travailler dur pour te rattraper le plus vite possible, alors fais-moi un peu confiance, MERDE !

Je repris mon souffle après ma tirade, dans un silence gêné. Edward me regardait en déglutissant, ne sachant manifestement pas trop quoi dire. Je respirai profondément, me calmant peu à peu, découvrant à quel point ça pouvait faire du bien de vider son sac. J'avais lâché ce que j'avais à dire, je ne savais pas trop si j'en étais soulagé ou si je redoutais la réponse de mon frère. Comme il restait muet, je me sentis de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- Alors, euh... voilà... arrête de me laisser en plan s'il te plaît, finis-je par dire d'un ton presque penaud.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé... J'essaierai de ne plus le faire.

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Nous étions tous les deux gênés.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? souffla-t-il, contrit et vaguement inquiet.

\- Oui, bien sûr, bredouillai-je. Tu me connais, je n'arriverais jamais à te détester. Et puis, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me faire pardonner de te crier dessus comme ça…

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu as raison de me dire mes quatre vérités, répondis-je avec un pauvre sourire.

Il m'ouvrit les bras et je me penchai pour le serrer contre moi dans une embrassade réconciliatrice. Il avait toujours la douceur et les courbes d'un corps féminin, mais ça ne me gênait plus vraiment. Peut-être parce que je savais que c'était vraiment mon frère.

Mon imbécile de frère.

* * *

Après cette dispute, je ressortis dans le couloir pour retrouver Gracia et Elysia et les rassurer sur le sort d'Edward.

\- Il est couvert d'estafilades parce qu'il est passé à travers une vitre, mais mis à part ça, il est en pleine forme. Mon frère est vraiment d'une résistance hors du commun.

Rassurées, mère et fille hochèrent la tête et prirent congé pour rentrer chez elles, puisque je leur avais annoncé mon intention de rester à proximité. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, je lançai un regard larmoyant au docteur Ross, qui, pour nous avoir pris en charge juste après l'incident du cinquième laboratoire et soigneusement gardé notre secret, puis avoir été complice de l'évasion de Hugues, était devenu le médecin officiel d'Edward, avec tous les rebondissements qui allaient avec. En désespoir de cause, il accepta que je passe la nuit au chevet de mon frère. Il avait manifestement compris que l'arrivée du Fullmetal Alchemist dans ses services était synonyme de complications.

Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter avant de finir par nous endormir, lui au fond de son oreiller, moi, à moitié sur la chaise, à moitié sur son lit, dans une position qui allait faire grincer mon dos le lendemain. Dans ce service ou nous étions déjà restés plusieurs jours, nous nous sentions en sécurité.

Je fus réveillé par l'arrivée d'une infirmière qui ouvrit la porte, amenant dans la pièce la lumière du matin qui éclaboussa le mur d'une tache éblouissante. En me redressant, je sentis une couverture glisser et tomber au pied de la chaise. Edward ou une infirmière avait dû me couvrir les épaules dans la nuit.

\- Bonjour ! Oh ! Encore là, vous deux ?! fit-elle en nous reconnaissant.

\- Oh, bonjour, Joyce ! marmonnai-je, souriant tout en me frottant les yeux.

Joyce, c'était une des infirmières du service, qui avait pris soin d'Edward quand il était au plus mal, et qui avait gardé un œil sur moi tandis que j'errais dans les couloirs en quête d'attention. Une grande brune aussi affectueuse qu'autoritaire pour qui j'avais une certaine affection.

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ton âne de frère ?

\- Il est passé à travers une vitre, mais je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, répondis-je en constatant que malgré l'arrivée de Joyce, il dormait encore comme une brique.

\- Il était au passage Floriane, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'affairant à préparer le matériel pour les examens du matin. J'ai entendu les nouvelles ce matin, c'est quand même incroyable ce qui est arrivé ! Je n'ai pas eu tous les détails, mais apparemment, grâce à l'équipe du Colonel Mustang, on a vraiment évité le pire... J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait assez d'explosifs pour raser les bâtiments à 700 mètres à la ronde !

\- Sérieusement ?! fis-je, estomaqué, avant de baisser les yeux vers mon frère, réalisant à quel point il avait été exposé au danger.

\- C'est ce qui est dit aux infos, en tout cas. Bon, on va commencer par une petite piqûre !

\- Non, pas de piqûre ! s'exclama Edward, se réveillant en sursaut.

\- Ahaha, ça marche toujours aussi bien ! fit l'infirmière d'un ton taquin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oh. Bonjour, Joyce ! fit-il en la reconnaissant. …C'était une blague, la piqûre, hein ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton vaguement inquiet. J'en ai pas besoin, hein ?

\- Nonon, ça va. C'est juste la méthode la plus efficace que je connaisse pour te réveiller. Alors comme ça tu ne peux tellement pas te passer de nous que tu traverses toute la ville pour être soigné ici ?

\- J'aime autant que le secret de mon corps ne soit pas connu par tout le corps médical de Central-City.

\- Ça, c'est un bon argument, admit-elle tout en prenant sa tension.

Malgré son air fatigué, les examens étaient très bons, et elle s'étonna même qu'il soit en aussi bonne forme après les événements, lui annonçant que cette fois encore, il cicatrisait très vite et semblait n'avoir aucune séquelle de sa chute. Elle chahuta un peu avec nous, puis repartit, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. Edward tint sa promesse de tout me dire, et me raconta par le détail les événements de la veille, depuis son arrivée au quartier général, jusqu'à nos retrouvailles à l'hôpital Quand il me raconta comment Mustang l'avait tiré en arrière pour le protéger des balles, je me sentis irrité. Edward était rouge, un peu penaud, et m'avoua avec inquiétude qu'il avait peur que son supérieur ait senti que quelque chose clochait, ou même l'ait démasqué.

\- C'est grave qu'il le sache ? Je veux dire, Ross, Hawkeye et Havoc sont déjà au courant…

\- Oui mais… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y en ait d'autres. Surtout pas lui.

\- Pourquoi lui particulièrement ?

\- Comment dire… Tu l'as vu me faire tourner en bourrique. S'il apprenait un truc pareil, il serait bien capable de s'en servir pour se foutre de moi. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de découvrir comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que j'ai un corps de fille.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger, mais la manière dont il s'était machinalement mordu la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre me donna le sentiment qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

\- Comment tu fais pour côtoyer quelqu'un que tu détestes comme ça ? demandai-je avec perplexité.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le déteste vraiment… Tu vois, Winry nous balance des clés à molette dans la tête quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, on ne peut pas dire que j'aime ça… mais je ne la déteste pas pour autant. Les gens ont des défauts, ils sont comme ça.

\- Mhmm… je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire… répondis-je d'un ton songeur.

Il y eut un silence, et je le sentit un peu fébrile, avant qu'il ne reprenne son récit. Il évoqua les plans, Fuery, l'escalade sur les toits, puis l'assaut, et enfin, le moment où il avait sauté pour empêcher l'homme d'actionner le détonateur.

\- Mais, le coupai-je sans pouvoir dissimuler son étonnement, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté avec une transmutation plutôt que de sauter ?

A ces mots, Edward ouvrit grand la bouche pour répondre et resta bloqué quelques secondes. Je compris que l'idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde, et en le voyant avec cette mine stupide, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire malgré la gravité de la situation. Il se masqua le visage d'une main affligée et marmonna en rougissant.

\- Tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu sois à mes côtés.

Sa phrase me fit sourire malgré moi dans une bouffée de fierté, et sur ces entrefaites, le repas de midi arriva sur un plateau porté par Daisy, une autre infirmière qui s'était occupée de nous la dernière fois. Elle nous accueillit avec un grand sourire, contente de nous revoir, mais nous souffla quand même de ne pas en faire une habitude. La journée continua son train-train habituel d'hôpital, et dans l'après-midi, Havoc vint nous rendre visite. En entrant dans la pièce, il eut un moment d'arrêt en réalisant que la poitrine d'Edward n'était pas aplatie par des bandages, mais comme mon frère le salua d'un air détendu, il se reprit et s'approcha d'un pas énergique.

\- Alors Edward ? Pas trop amoché ?

\- Ça va Havoc, je n'ai que des écorchures, comme tu vois !

\- Quand je pense que tu as sauté du toit de l'immeuble… comment tu fais ? fit-il en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Les automails, ça aide !

\- Je vois… Tu n'es pas tout à fait humain, avoue… Enfin, vu que tu es hospitalisé, on est en train de te chercher un remplaçant pour le transfert de Bald à East-city, donc tu peux te reposer tranquille.

\- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais sûrement sortir ce soir, je pourrai m'en occuper sans problème !

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? ! Tu sors d'une attaque terroriste, tu as été blessé, et tu refuses de laisser quelqu'un te remplacer ? Tu as un prétexte en or pour te reposer, profites-en nom d'un chien !

Comme je découvrais en même temps que lui qu'Edward avait l'intention d'enchaîner sur sa mission suivante, je pouvais difficilement lui donner tort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai déjà affronté Bald, il ne me fait pas peur. Et puis, une fois à East-city, Resembool ne sera plus très loin, et je pourrai prendre mes vacances chez les Rockbell. J'aurai tout le temps de me reposer là-bas…

\- … Dans ce cas, je vais demander à t'accompagner durant la mission. Étant donné la situation, il y aura sans doute du renfort.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, ça ne sera pas long, je peux gérer...

\- Edward, tu as mal compris, je pense, fit-il d'un ton plus sévère. Il y a eu un attentat à Central, des morts, des dizaines de blessés. On ne sait pas encore comment c'est arrivé, ni si le transfert de Bald n'est pas menacé. L'armée ne voudra de toute façon pas que tu t'acquittes seul de cette mission. Il y aura une escorte, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors autant que tu sois avec quelqu'un que tu connais et avec qui tu n'auras pas l'angoisse de devoir cacher des choses.

\- … Tu as envie d'aller à East-city, avoue, fit Edward après l'avoir scruté durant son discours, brisant tout le sérieux dont il avait fait preuve.

\- Je... Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! bafouilla-t-il en rougissant tout de même. Mes envies personnelles n'ont rien à voir avec la situation du pays !

\- Non mais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Ça me va très bien que tu nous accompagnes, rassura mon frère. Tu as sans doute raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Bon, je te tiens au courant de l'évolution de la mission, alors. Ça va venir très vite, par contre.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais peut-être retourner bosser, Hawkeye va me passer un savon si je traîne trop, vu toute la paperasse qui nous attend. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu fasses un rapport, toi aussi.

\- MERDE, MON RAPPORT ! s'exclama Ed, nous faisant bondir tous les deux.

\- Quoi, ton rapport ?

\- Le rapport de mon enquête sur Barry le Boucher, je l'avais avec moi hier, j'ai dû le laisser dans la voiture… J'espère qu'il n'est pas perdu !

\- Hawkeye l'a récupéré hier et l'a apporté au bureau ce matin, tout va bien, lui apprit Havoc, lui faisant pousser un soupir de soulagement. De toute façon, comme le Colonel est à l'hôpital aussi, le bureau tourne au ralenti pour le moment. Aucun dossier ne remontera sans sa signa…

\- Mustang est à l'hôpital ? coupa mon frère d'un ton qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix que de donner plus de détails.

\- Il a été admis hier soir. Il avait reçu une balle au bras gauche. C'est sans gravité, il a juste besoin de soins et d'un peu de repos… C'est juste que ce n'est pas un monstre comme toi qui guérit en deux jours !

\- Je vois… répondit mon frère, la mine sombre.

 _Il est_ _… inquiet, non ?_  pensai-je en cherchant à comprendre son expression. La manière dont il avait levé la tête en entendant Havoc lui annoncer ça… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux. Oui, j'étais mortellement jaloux, en fait mais je n'étais pas obligé de le montrer.

\- Bon, je vais quand même filer, reprit Havoc d'un ton énergique. Mustang n'est pas là, mais Hawkeye est en pleine forme.

\- Oui, ne t'embête pas pour moi, en plus, je suis bien accompagné, répondit Edward en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Et puis, on se reverra bientôt, ajouta le grand blond en souriant.

\- Ça marche !

Un dernier signe de main, et il était parti. Je me retournai vers mon frère. Une fois encore, je n'avais pas décroché un mot lors de sa discussion avec le militaire. Mais cela me gênait moins qu'avant, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Edward me lança un sourire.

\- J'aime bien Havoc, commentai-je d'un ton un peu buté malgré moi, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher d'ajouter intérieurement « contrairement à Mustang ».

\- Oui, c'est vraiment un mec gentil. Tu sais, quand il a appris que j'étais blessé, il est directement venu me voir pour rester avec moi jusqu'à l'arrivée de secours. Il m'a aidé à monter dans l'ambulance. Tu vois, il s'est tout de suite dit qu'il valait mieux que je sois avec quelqu'un qui connaissait mon secret, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de problème, si je perdais connaissance par exemple.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Oui. Alors que bon, quand il m'a démasqué, je n'ai pas été très sympa.

\- Tu avais fait quoi ?

\- Je lui avais dit que s'il disait quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre, je le tuerais.

\- Ahaha, oui, rien que ça ! m'exclamai-je en riant. Il ne t'a pas cru, quand même ?

\- Riza m'a raconté que le lendemain, il sursautait au moindre bruit et devenait blême dès qu'on parlait de moi, donc je suppose qu'il m'a quand même un peu pris au sérieux.

\- Ohla, le pauvre, tu l'as traumatisé.

\- Bah… Pas autant que moi. Et puis, il s'en est remis maintenant. J'avoue, sur le coup, j'avais un peu paniqué.

\- Bah il faut dire que tu t'es fait griller de manière particulièrement stupide, aussi, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me pris un oreiller en pleine tête, et quand Joyce revint pour de nouveaux examens, elle arriva au milieu d'un beau chahut. On se fit engueuler copieusement, elle s'indignait de nous voir nous battre en plein hôpital.

\- Mais on se bat pas vraiment, on n'a même pas mis de coups de poing !

\- Ni de coups de pied !

La réponse ne lui plut pas, et elle menaça de me mettre dehors si on continuait à faire n'importe quoi. La menace était assez crédible pour qu'on lui promette de ne plus se battre dans les chambres – même si le terme « se battre » nous paraissait très exagéré.

Joyce me traitait comme un enfant, mais… Elle en faisait autant avec Edward. Cette équité et cette volonté de prendre soin de nous le mieux possible faisait que je vivais bien ses ordres. Je songeai en souriant qu'elle en faisait probablement autant avec les adultes.

La journée passa finalement assez vite, et comme l'avait prédit mon frère, le docteur Ross repassa et lui annonça qu'il l'autorisait à ressortir.

\- Je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que si on te retient trop longtemps, tu t'échapperas par tes propres moyens, alors ça ne sert à rien d'insister. En plus, non seulement tes blessures sont bénignes, mais en plus, tu guéris à une vitesse ahurissante. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ça, tu es un cas à toi seul…

Mon frère hocha la tête, content des nouvelles, mais un peu soucieux en même temps. Pour être resté dans la chambre pendant au moins une partie des soins, j'avais vu une nette évolution entre ses blessures le soir, et le lendemain matin. Je me souvenais assez nettement des nombreuses blessures que nous nous étions faites dans son enfance… Il ne guérissait pas si vite à l'époque. Personne ne guérit aussi vite que ça.

Une fois le docteur parti, nous échangeâmes un regard. Nous pensions probablement à la même chose, mais aucun de nous deux n'osa aborder le sujet.

\- Bon, Al, je me prépare, et on y va ? fit mon frère en se levant du lit.

\- Ça marche !

Le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller pour lui, puis d'aller au bureau gérant les sorties d'hôpital récupérer le papier d'autorisation, nous étions dehors.

\- Au fait, on va où ? demandai-je alors, réalisant que nous n'avions rien décidé.

\- Mhm, déjà, on va récupérer mes affaires chez Hawkeye… Après, on verra où on va.

Finalement, nous n'allâmes pas plus loin et passâmes la nuit chez Hawkeye, qui sous ses airs froids, était manifestement contente de nous garder chez elle. Edward la tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom, parlant naturellement avec elle à bâtons rompus. Pour ma part, malgré la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve avec moi, elle m'intimidait beaucoup trop pour ça.

* * *

Hawkeye était passée visiter le Colonel avant d'arriver au travail, et mon frère et moi, après avoir fait faire une longue promenade à Black Hayatte, étions arrivés avant elle dans le bureau, retrouvant le reste de l'équipe. Effectivement, en l'absence de leurs supérieurs, Havoc, Breda et Fuery, et même Falman étaient de sacrés cossards. En poussant la porte, un cri étouffé nous accueillit.

\- Vite, Havoc !

En entrant, je vis le grand blond tenter de cacher précipitamment ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Dans son geste maladroit, l'un des magazines s'ouvrit, laissant voir une photo de femme en petite tenue.

\- Ça va, c'est juste Ed et Al, fit remarquer Fuery avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se détendit immédiatement.

\- Sérieusement, les gars ? soupira Edward d'un ton profondément désabusé. Hawkeye n'est pas là, et tout ce que vous faites, c'est regarder des revues de cul ? Vous n'êtes pas censés bosser, là ?

\- C'est bon, Ed, fais pas ton rabat-joie, on est entre mecs, on peut bien rigoler un peu ! répondit Breda d'un ton un peu potache. T'inquiètes pas, on te laisse voir, si tu veux !

\- Ça m'intéresse pas, répondit mon frère d'un ton froid tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

La situation avait de quoi le mettre mal à l'aise. Havoc savait que, pour mon frère coincé dans son corps de fille, la proposition de Breda était quelque part entre l'embarrassant et l'humiliant, mais pour les autres, sa réaction était juste décevante.

Et moi, j'en avais un peu honte, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu curieux. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de rejoindre mon frère qui s'était installé dans le coin le plus à l'écart du bureau et avait attrapé un journal qui traînait pour le lire, et celui de me joindre au groupe de militaires qui avait déjà ressorti les revues. En fait, j'étais TRES curieux.

\- Et moi, je peux voir ? demandai-je en rougissant.

Les militaires relevèrent la tête et ouvrirent des yeux ronds, et j'entendis le froissement du papier journal que mon frère avait baissé pour me regarder d'un air presque choqué. Il y eut un silence épaté, où les militaires semblaient coincés entre l'admiration et la gêne. Je réalisai qu'à dix ans, pour eux, j'étais un gamin, et qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir accepter. Leur regard glissa vers Edward, demandant implicitement son avis. Il réalisa qu'il était de nouveau au centre de l'attention, et se mit à rougir de plus en plus, gêné et furieux à la fois.

\- Oh et puis merde, s'il a envie, marmonna-t-il en replongeant le nez dans son journal. Faites ce que vous voulez.

Je m'approchai du bureau d'Havoc et des autres adultes qui me lançaient des coups d'œil goguenards et complices. Je réalisai que de manière improbable, j'avais gagné des points aux yeux de l'équipe avec ma requête saugrenue. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle j'avais posé la question, et à l'idée de pouvoir voir des femmes nues ou presque, mon imaginaire inexpérimenté s'échauffait déjà. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer une Hawkeye encore plus inflexible que d'habitude, et mes espoirs furent déçus. Les magazines retombèrent dans le tiroir du bureau d'Havoc pour ne plus en ressortir.

\- Havoc, Edward, j'ai vu le Colonel ce matin, il soupçonne le Front de Libération de l'Est d'avoir une taupe dans le QG de Central, et donc, le transfert d'être la cible d'une nouvelle attaque. Il a ordonné d'avancer le départ de quatre heures et de changer d'itinéraire.

\- Quoi ? ! s'exclama Havoc.

\- En changeant le programme au dernier moment, on coupe court à toute attaque planifiée.

\- On coupe court à toute planification tout court !

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, ne sachant pas quoi penser de l'annonce. J'avais vu Edward se faire ballotter de mission en mission, alors ce revirement de dernière minute ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de son supérieur. Mon frère scrutait attentivement Hawkeye, la jaugeant manifestement.

_C_ _'est vrai… Les Homonculus, les terroristes… il faut se méfier de tout._

\- Bon, ben allons-y ! répondit mon frère, posant le journal et reprenant sa besace.

\- Quoi ? Mais… bredouilla-t-il d'un ton un peu déçu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lança Breda d'un ton solennel en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. On va s'occuper de tes dossiers en ton absence.

 _Je crois qu_ _'il y a un sous-entendu dans cette phrase,_  pensai-je avec hésitation en repensant aux revues érotiques que le militaire avait dissimulé dans le tiroir de son bureau.

* * *

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai embarqué dans ma première mission au sein de l'armée. Nous étions tous les quatre allés au bureau où étaient les subordonnés que le Colonel avait désignés pour la mission, arrachant les militaires à leurs dossiers. Hawkeye nous accompagna jusqu'à la prison où elle présenta un papier signé de la main de Mustang stipulant que le transfert devait avoir lieu en avance. La présence d'Edward, son autorité naturelle et l'aval de son supérieur eurent raison de la méfiance des gardiens, et peu de temps après, Bald nous fut livré, les pieds menottés, un bras plié et couvert de cordes. Je réalisai alors qu'il était manchot.

\- Ou est son automail ? demanda Edward.

\- Il est là, dans la valise, expliqua l'un des gardiens. Il passait son temps à essayer de nous tuer avec, alors on a fini par le lui retirer.

Edward hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, mais posa la valise sur la table pour l'ouvrir. Il y trouva un bras métallique qui tenait plus de l'arme que de la prothèse, le souleva, le plia pour l'observer soigneusement sous toutes les coutures, démonta le support pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'automail dans la valise, sous l'œil noir du prisonnier. Puis il chargea de nouveau la mallette et la referma, avant de me la tendre.

\- Tiens, Alphonse, je te confie ça.

Tout le monde sembla surpris, à juste titre, de le voir confier un objet aussi important à un enfant. Mais je pris la valise avec une expression résolue, touché qu'il me donne une responsabilité digne de ce nom, en public en plus. Il avait pris en compte ce que je lui avais dit l'autre jour… je n'avais plus qu'à être à la hauteur.

C'est entouré d'une sévère escorte que le terroriste fut amené jusqu'à la voiture. Havoc le fit entrer dans la fourgonnette. Havoc et l'un des militaires que ne connaissais pas s'installèrent à l'avant, et tous les autres, moi y compris, rejoignirent le prisonnier à l'arrière. L'ambiance était assez sévère, entre la haine qui perçait le regard de Bald et la tension des militaires prêts à lui sauter au cou à la moindre incartade. Seule Hawkeye restée hors du fourgeon, semblait être épargnée par cette tension. Elle se retourna en faisant claquer ses talons dans un réflexe de salut militaire.

\- Le Colonel m'avait demandé de vous accompagner au lancement de la mission, mais partir de là, je pense que vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi. Edward, je te confie l'ordre, lança-t-elle en lui tendant le papier officiel. Quant à vous, n'oubliez pas qu'en qualité d'Alchimiste d'Etat, Edward Elric a un grade équivalent à celui de Commandant. Ne vous avisez pas de disputer ses ordres.

Les hommes firent un salut militaire à Hawkeye avant qu'elle referme le véhicule. Jean Havoc se proposa pour reprendre le volant, et le trajet s'engagea ainsi. J'étais assis, presque pelotonné à côté de mon frère, couvant la mallette que j'avais sur les genoux. Dans le silence pesant du fourgon, je compris assez rapidement que le trajet promettait d'être long et ennuyeux.

* * *

L'atmosphère s'était détendue au fur et à mesure que le fourgon avait avalé les kilomètres de route. A travers les vitres grillagées, j'avais pu voir la plaine remplacer progressivement la ville. Des kilomètres de terre lisse et monotone que les forêts et bocages n'arrivaient pas à égayer, perdues au milieu de la lande. Je me sentais un peu au milieu de nulle part... et en même temps, la perspective de retrouver mon pays natal me rendait joyeux et impatient.

Nous parlâmes alchimie, Edward et moi. Durant mes moments d'ennui, j'avais eu tout le temps de lire ou relire des livres traitant de techniques de transmutation, consolidant un peu plus mes bases. Il me félicita de me souvenir de tant de choses et m'encouragea à continuer, comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Je m'en étais senti un peu blessé, mais je pouvais difficilement faire une scène dans un fourgon de l'armée, avec pour témoins un terroriste et des militaires. Alors plutôt que me plaindre, je me résolus à travailler dur, pour l'impressionner, jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde d'égal à égal.

Comme nous discutions à mi-voix, l'ambiance sinistre des lieux s'égaya un peu. Le militaire qui était assis à côté de nous s'immisça timidement dans la conversation, posant quelques questions sur l'alchimie. Il se présenta davantage, nous apprenant qu'il s'appelait Martin Jayme et était rentré à l'armée cinq ans auparavant, à l'âge de seize ans. Comme Edward lui répondait d'un ton souriant, il se détendit un peu et laissa échapper qu'il était un grand fan du Fullmetal Alchemist. Ses collègues commencèrent à se moquer gentiment de lui tandis qu'il rougissait pourtant, lorsqu'ils se joignirent à la discussion, avouant que cette mission les prenaient au dépourvu, mais qu'ils avaient accepté avec plaisir à l'idée de travailler avec lui.

Comme d'habitude, j'écoutais. Je n'en finissais pas de découvrir la célébrité de mon frère. C'était un héros, au moins. Il n'était pas seulement connu à East-City, mais aussi à Central, et même au-delà, si on en croyait ce que disait un grand brun qui avait obtenu sa mutation à Central depuis le QG Sud.

_On apprend_ _à l'école les noms de grands hommes, comme Nicolas Flamel, le premier alchimiste à compiler ses découvertes sur l'alchimie. Pour des milliers de gens normaux, il existe quelques personnes extraordinaires. Je me demande si Edward en fait partie… Est-ce qu'il sera dans les livres d'histoire dans quelques siècles ?_

Ça ne me paraissait pas si absurde, en y réfléchissant bien. Autour des génies, il y avait bien des gens ordinaires… Etais-je destiné à être une personne ordinaire, un éternel faire-valoir de mon frère ? Après tout, il avait toujours été plus doué que moi, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela s'arrête aujourd'hui...

Mais cette idée était quand même un peu humiliante.

_Je vais devenir plus fort je vais devenir le plus fort possible._

A force de réfléchir, j'avais complètement décroché de la conversation qui se déroulait autour de moi. Le son des voix d'Edward et des militaires rebondissaient dans ma tête sans vraiment m'atteindre, et je regardais autour de moi d'un œil vague. Mon regard tomba sur le visage de Bald, et l'expression qu'il avait me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Au milieu des rires des militaires, je le fixai, reconnaissant le regard du prédateur qui s'apprêtait à attaquer.

Et il se rua sur Edward. Enfin, il essaya. J'avais bondi en même temps que lui et mon pied jaillit en travers de son chemin, s'écrasant sur son visage, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Avec une seconde de retard, les autres militaires s'étaient levés pour le plaquer au sol malgré ses tentatives de se relever et les insultes qu'il nous crachait. Ayant sans doute entendu qu'il se passait quelque chose, Havoc ralentit et ouvrit la fenêtre qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière du fourgon.

\- Ça va ? !

\- Ouais, c'est bon ! répondit mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien de très grave… Bald a essayé de m'attaquer, mais il avait sous-estimé Al.

Malgré tous les efforts que put faire le prisonnier pour échapper aux prises des militaires, il fut rassis de force sur la banquette, et cette fois-ci, attaché à grand renfort de chaînes, bien serré contre la paroi du véhicule, qui repartit quelques minutes plus tard. Comme j'étais assis face à lui, il avait tout le loisir de me toiser d'un œil assassin. Même si intérieurement, je n'en menais pas large, je me redressai sur le siège et soutins fièrement son regard. J'avais été le premier à l'arrêter. C'était une victoire contre moi-même avant même d'être contre lui.

Les heures passées dans le fourgon parurent interminables. Il y eut une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes et changer de conducteur, où je pus prendre l'air au milieu des herbes folles qui bordaient la route. Celle-ci était large mais peu fréquentée, il n'y eut qu'une demi-douzaine de voitures pour y passer pendant notre escale. Edward s'approcha d'Havoc pour discuter avec lui quelques instants, et je me retrouvai seul avec les militaires. Avant d'avoir le temps de les rejoindre, L'un des militaires m'apostropha.

\- Dis-moi, tu es le frère du Fullmetal, en fait ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondis-je en bredouillant un peu.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait un enfant avec nous, mais maintenant, je comprends mieux… Tu es vraiment balaise.

\- Ah bon ? fis-je, un peu surpris d'avoir impressionné l'homme avec un simple coup de pied bien placé.

\- Ça va, ne fait pas ton modeste, tout le monde sait que les frères Elric sont tous les deux très forts, même si on parle plus du Fullmetal Alchemist, intervint Jayme en souriant de toutes ses dents. Sans doute parce qu'il est Alchimiste d'Etat en plus.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas Alchimiste d'Etat, toi ? s'étonna l'autre militaire En même temps, c'est vrai que tu as l'air vraiment jeune pour passer cet examen, même si tu en es sûrement capable…

\- Tu as quel âge, au fait ? demanda Jayme.

Je regrettai bien vite ce débordement d'attention. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre : théoriquement, j'avais quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, mais en pratique, je n'avais que dix ans… Si je disais ça, les trois ans qu'Edward avait passé à sillonner les routes avec moi paraîtraient délirants. Je ne savais plus très bien moi-même quel âge je pensais avoir. Edward revint à ce moment-là, me sauvant de ces questions épineuses.

Tout le monde remonta en voiture. Le trajet continua, discussion des militaires, Edward et moi, injures de Bald qui faisait tinter en vain les chaînes qui le retenaient assis sur la banquette. La faim nous poussa à nous arrêter de nouveau dans un village choisi au hasard. Le militaire qui conduisait à ce moment-là partit en expédition et ramena de l'épicerie du coin de quoi faire un sérieux pique-nique. Pain de seigle, fromage, jambon fumé, saucisson, ainsi que des noix et des reines-claudes. Il nous annonça qu'il avait aussi acheté une bouteille de vin, recevant une clameur enthousiaste de la part de ses camarades.

Le repas se fit donc le long de la route, à la sortie du village, Edward et moi assis sur le rebord du fourgon, les pieds pendants, les autres dans les herbes hautes. La bouteille ne faisait pas un litre, et son partage fut surveillé attentivement, aucun des adultes ne voulant être lésé. Edward, grand prince, passa son tour, moi aussi évidemment. Ce fut l'occasion de quelques fous rires. Je me tournai vers Bald, témoin sans doute frustré de notre festin.

\- Vous devez avoir faim aussi… Vous voulez que je vous fasse un sandwich ou que je vous aide à boire ? demandai-je d'un ton poli, ne sachant pas comment poser la question autrement.

Sa seule réponse fut un crachat sur ma joue qui fit disparaître l'ambiance champêtre du repas. Edward se releva, montant dans le coffre, toisa silencieusement Bald, et lui lança une bonne grosse gifle.

 _Aoutch_ _… main droite, automail,_  pensai-je en grimaçant malgré moi.

Il attrapa l'homme par le col et le souleva d'une main de fer, tirant sur les chaînes qui enserraient son corps et l'étouffaient à moitié, le fixant d'un regard froid.

\- Toi… ne manque pas de respect à mon frère, fit-il d'un ton tellement glacial que même moi, j'eus un frisson.

Il le laissa retomber contre les parois de métal, et revint se rasseoir à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était. Mais l'espace d'un instant, j'avais vu quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'avait glacé. Le regard d'un tueur.

\- Al, tu es sans doute trop gentil pour devenir Alchimiste d'Etat, commenta-t-il simplement. Mais ça, j'espère que ça ne changera jamais.

C'est vrai. Il avait tué Barry le Boucher. Et peut-être d'autres gens... Penser à mon frère de cette manière me fit vaciller intérieurement.

\- Allez, resservez-moi du saucisson ! s'exclama mon frère d'un ton joyeux, passant tout à coup à autre chose.

La fin du repas retrouva son ambiance presque festive, puis Edward, constatant l'heure, donna le signal du départ. Il était déjà tard, nous risquions d'arriver à la nuit tombée si nous traînions trop. Pour la suite du trajet, la fenêtre grillagée qui séparait le conducteur du reste de la camionnette resta ouvert. Se retrouvant un peu à cours au bout de plusieurs heures supplémentaires de trajet, la discussion fut remplacée par des chants guerriers. Puis des chansons à boire. Puis des chansons paillardes, tandis que le jour déclinait. Les deux devant ne participaient pas, Havoc conduisant, l'autre guidant avec sa carte routière et scrutant alentour le moindre signe d'une attaque potentielle. Edward ne chantait pas non plus, et avait malgré lui la mine sombre. S'il pouvait forcer sa voix à paraître plus grave quand il parlait, chanter risquait vraiment de le trahir. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il en avait envie. Il avait toujours aimé ça, même si nous avions arrêté à la mort de Maman. Après avoir entonné quelques refrains avec les autres, je cessai de chanter, et dans l'intimité du vacarme des chants, je repris avec lui une discussion à mi-voix. Ni lui ni moi ne quittions des yeux Bald, qui nous couvait d'un œil noir, ignorant presque les autres militaires tant sa haine était concentrée sur nous.

\- Il nous hait, hein ?

\- C'est nous qui l'avions arrêté, tu sais ? fit Edward. Dans le train pour New Optain.

\- Ah, oui, tu m'en avais parlé. Il avait essayé de prendre en otage un haut gradé, mais on leur avait mis la pâté. Les terroristes t'avaient réveillé parce qu'ils t'avaient traité de n… m'arrêtant avant de prononcer le mot fatidique.

\- Oui, et toi, les terroristes te tiraient dessus, mais les balles rebondissaient sur ton armure, et ils se blessaient comme des cons, répondit Edward en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? fis-je en me retenant de rire, un peu outré et amusé en même temps par cette idée.

\- C'était là qu'on a rencontré Hugues pour la première fois. Il était dans le wagon techniqune du train et faisait des tests de radio militaire, et nous avait prêté main-forte.

\- Oh… Hugues… on le connaissait depuis si longtemps que ça ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement mon frère.

Je me tus, et l'espace laissé par notre silence disparut immédiatement, comblé par les voix fortes de ceux qui chantaient Fanchon. Edward se leva et avança vers la fenêtre, sans doute pour demander à Havoc combien de temps il restait avant notre arrivée.

* * *

\- Resemboooooool ! s'exclama mon frère avec enthousiasme alors que nous arrivions au quai du train qui allait nous ramener dans notre village natal.

\- Hé bien, quel enthousiasme, commenta Havoc, qui était lui aussi venu à la gare, pour rentrer à Central, lui.

\- Un peu de vacances, ça va me faire du bien ! Ça fait depuis la fois où Scar m'a explosé l'automail que je n'ai pas pu me mettre au vert, alors je compte bien en profiter !

\- C'est vrai que là, tu les as enchaînées ces derniers temps. Heureusement que cette dernière mission était plutôt tranquille... Avec un peu de chance, Mustang devrait te foutre la paix un moment.

\- Bah, même s'il appelait chez les Rockbell pour me filer une mission, je ne lui répondrais pas.

 _C'est faux,_  pensai-je, un peu acerbe. _Tu lui ob_ _éirais, comme d'habitude._

\- Tu vas avoir le temps de guérir de tes blessures, du coup, commenta le grand blond.

\- Les blessures ?

\- Bah, les plaies que tu t'es fait en sautant à travers la verrière. Tu t'étais quand même bien amoché...

\- Non, mais ça, je saigne plus du tout depuis deux jours, hein ! Regarde celle-là, elle est déjà bien cicatrisée, commenta-t-il en désignant l'estafilade qui lui barrait la joue gauche.

\- C'est vrai... admit Havoc en se penchant pour examiner la coupure. Tu guéris vraiment super vite, toi !

\- Eh ouais ! C'est la jeunesse !

\- Traite-moi de vieux tant que t'y es, s'indigna-t-il faussement.

\- Je m'en prive pas, comme tu vois !

Le chahut dura encore quelques minutes. Je regardais la scène en souriant, tristement conscient de faire partie des meubles, une fois encore. Puis il nous quitta pour aller à son propre quai, et je suivis Edward dans le wagon.

\- Enfin une mission sans complications, soupira Edward, visiblement soulagé de la manière dont s'étaient déroulées les choses.

C'était vrai. Nous avions roulé, nous étions arrivés en fin d'après-midi à la prison. Entre temps, ils avaient été prévenus que nous serions en avance. Le directeur nous attendait, contrarié par l'imprévu, mais soulagé de nous voir arriver. Nous lui avions montré l'ordre du Colonel, puis il avait pris en main les choses. Le prisonnier fut installé dans sa cellule, et devait être entendu dans les semaines à suivre pour une autre affaire que les histoires de terrorismes du Front de l'Est. Libéré de nos obligations, nous avions mangé et dormi dans le premier hôtel qui s'offrait à nous. J'avais ouvert des yeux ahuris en voyant le genre d'endroit où Edward avait l'habitude de loger. À Resembool comme à Dublith, je n'avais pas été habitué à ce genre de luxe. Mais en tant que Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward gagnait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

 _Je devrais peut-_ _être commencer par ça,_  songeai-je en m'accoudant pensivement à la fenêtre du train.  _Être indépendant._

\- Ça va, Al ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, en ce moment, demanda mon frère d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'intelligent à dire, répondis-je.

Il eut l'air peiné. Mais lui qui était au cœur des événements, qui voyait chaque jour le pouvoir qu'il avait d'influencer le cours des choses, il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point ça pouvait être désespérant d'être celui qui n'est que témoin, et dont la présence ne change jamais la donne. Pourtant, il sembla deviner qu'en lançant que je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire, je voulais dire que j'étais conscient de ne servir à rien. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, et passa son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Al... Tu sais que tu es une personne hors du commun ?

\- Pffff... C'est toi qui dis ça, marmonnai-je d'un ton ironique, en rougissant tout de même.

\- Je te le dis parce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même. Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui à ton âge maîtrise aussi bien l'alchimie. Et tu progresseras encore. En plus, tu as des qualités que je n'ai pas, celle d'être attentif aux gens, et profondément bon.

\- Est-ce que la bonté n'est pas une forme de faiblesse ? murmurai-je en posant la tête sur son épaule, repensant au moment où Bald m'avait craché au visage.

\- Je pense que certaines faiblesses peuvent devenir des forces.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être aussi bon que tu le dis.

\- Oh, moi, j'en suis convaincu.

Je restai silencieux, ruminant sa phrase avec un peu de culpabilité. Je supposai qu'Edward disait des choses un peu sans queue ni tête dans l'espoir de me remonter le moral. Mais rien n'y faisait, je me sentais mélancolique. Pourtant, la perspective de se retrouver avec Edward et Winry à Resembool aurait dû me réjouir, au contraire. J'allais rester avec les gens auxquels je tenais le plus au monde.

* * *

Alors que nous arrivions sur le chemin gravillonné de la maison des Rockbell, Den vint nous accueillir en courant, aboyant et quêtant des caresses. Nous entendîmes de grands cris en nous approchant, puis soudainement, une clé à molette vola avant de rebondir sur le front d'Edward, l'envoyant au tapis.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! hurla la furie qui nous servait d'amie d'enfance depuis le balcon de la maison.

\- Bon sang, Winry, il faut que tu te calmes ! beugla Edward en se redressant, sa main gauche lui frottant le front. Tu vas me tuer à force de me balancer des trucs à la tête !

\- Pas moyen, tu as le crâne trop épais pour que je te fasse vraiment mal, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Quand à toi, Al...

Après ce premier lancer, je m'étais mis sur mes gardes, mais quand elle m'envoya une deuxième clé à molette, je ne parvins pas complètement à l'esquiver et me la pris dans l'épaule.

\- Qui se casse à cinq heures du matin sans prévenir ?! Sérieusement, tu n'as pas honte de nous avoir laissées en plan comme ça ? !

A ces mots, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère, et le regard qu'il me rendit raffermit notre fraternité malmenée. Nous étions unis dans l'adversité.

\- Winry, arrête de les bombarder, lança Pinako en passant le seuil. Ce sont de bons clients, un jour, Edward se fera entretenir ailleurs si tu continues !

\- Bonjour Pinako, m'exclamai-je en même temps que mon frère.

\- Bonjour vous deux. Alors, Ed, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes automails pour les casser, cette fois ?

\- Rien, je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de réparations.

\- Tu as quand même sauté du toit d'un immeuble, tu devrais peut-être te faire examiner, non ? fis-je remarquer.

\- Le Fullmetal Alchemist nous ferait l'honneur de sa présence sans raison particulière ? Ça serait du jamais vu, ironisa la vieille dame avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Mamie Pinako, crois-le ou non, j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances, répondit Edward en rougissant, un peu piqué par la remarque.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as cassé encore ?! s'exclama Winry, lui sautant dessus à bras raccourcis après avoir dévalé les escaliers.

\- Mais... rien !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, vient là que je t'examine, fit-elle en le tirant par le col.

\- Winry, laisse-moi me poser, steupléé ! gémit-il sans succès.

\- Non, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester, j'ai besoin de savoir rapidement le travail qui m'attends. Et puis, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

\- Je crains le pire…

Je regardai la blonde traîner mon frère jusque dans son atelier, sans autre forme de procès. C'était fascinant de voir comme Edward, qui pouvait être impitoyable avec ses ennemis, était impuissant face à Winry. Il y avait des gens contre lesquels on ne pouvait pas lutter.

Je me retrouvai seul face à Pinako. La vieille dame, mâchant sa pipe comme à son habitude, leva la tête vers moi et plissa les yeux en me fixant attentivement. Je sentis toute la culpabilité de les avoir quittés sans prévenir remonter, et j'eus tout à coup très envie de pouvoir disparaître sous terre.

\- Ça va, toi ?

\- Ah ? Euh, oui, bredouillai-je, surpris de ne pas recevoir de critique pour mon départ.

\- J'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une prise d'otage à Central, on s'est toutes les deux demandées si vous étiez impliqués.

\- Edward a participé à l'assaut de l'armée, il était en première ligne, mais n'a pas été gravement blessé fis-je d'un ton incertain. Moi... j'étais occupé ailleurs à ce moment-là.

\- Je vois, fit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Tant mieux.

Si Winry nous avait accueillis avec autant de colère, était-ce parce qu'elle était soulagée de nous voir ? Je n'osai pas poser la question à Pinako. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas.

\- Alors, comment c'était, Central-city ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose. J'ai revu l'équipe avec qui Edward travaille, la plupart d'entre eux sont vraiment gentils.

\- La plupart ?

\- Eh bien... fis-je en rougissant, hésitant à l'avouer. Je n'aime pas trop le Colonel Mustang. Je le trouve très froid, presque méchant.

\- Le Colonel Mustang, hein ? fit-elle d'un ton songeur en me tendant un verre d'eau qu'elle venait de verser du broc de terre cuite.

\- Oui, murmurai-je, honteux de mon aveu. Il passe son temps à casser Edward, et pourtant il le respecte et lui obéit toujours.

\- C'est son supérieur, en même temps, répondit Pinako en s'attablant.

Cette réponse revenait toujours. Mais non, ça ne justifiait pas à mes yeux qu'il accepte d'être traité comme ça. Je m'assis à mon tour, silencieux, l'œil sombre.

\- Tu sais, c'est le Colonel Mustang qui a redonné un but à ton frère. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, puisque c'était peu de temps après la transmutation. Ses blessures étaient profondes et son regard s'était éteint. Il avait perdu tout espoir et portait la culpabilité de t'avoir fait perdre ton corps.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Le Colonel Mustang passait dans la région parce que vos exploits alchimiques avaient commencé à remonter jusqu'à l'armée, et qu'il devait recruter de nouveaux Alchimistes d'Etat. Il a tenu à vous rencontrer malgré votre jeune âge, et a parlé de l'armée. Il a eu des mots très durs, j'avoue avoir eu envie de le foutre dehors. Mais il a secoué Edward et lui a redonné de l'espoir. En lui disant qu'autre chose était possible, il lui a donné le cran de se faire poser des automails, d'étudier et de passer l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat dans l'espoir de retrouver ton corps. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où vous en seriez aujourd'hui.

Je restai silencieux. J'imaginais très bien la scène, paradoxalement. Je me souvenais de l'expression d'Edward dans ses premiers jours d'hospitalisation après le cinquième laboratoire, quand il avait pris de plein fouet le choc d'avoir un corps féminin. Il avait sombré dans une profonde apathie, et même ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu tout éclat. En projetant ce souvenir avec son récit, j'arrivais à me représenter dans quel était de détresse il devait être à ce moment-là, et à quel point j'avais pu me sentir impuissant.

\- Je comprends que tu aies des sentiments mitigés pour cet homme, moi-même, je ne lui porte aucune affection. Mais le fait est que c'est une personne importante pour Edward, énonça-t-elle en me pointant du bec de sa pipe pour bien marteler ses mots. Et par conséquent, pour toi aussi.

Je hochai la tête. Cela ne me plaisait pas, mais au moins je comprenais un peu mieux. C'était une réponse qui me paraissait plus valable qu'un simple « c'est son supérieur hiérarchique ». Je bus mon verre d'eau, pendant que Pinako tournait la tête, entendant des éclats de voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, encore, ces deux-là ?

* * *

Winry avait effectivement fait un cadeau à mon frère, et pour le coup, c'était plutôt une bonne idée : pour remplacer ses bandages dont il se plaignait régulièrement, elle avait cousu une large bande élastique fendue d'une fermeture éclair qui se portait devant. Le tissu, épais et solide, aplatissait efficacement les seins. L'idée était excellente, mais entre les grommellements gênés d'Edward et ma stupéfaction de l'imaginer attablée face à une machine à coudre, elle n'eut pas toute la reconnaissance qu'elle espérait. Elle s'était donc contentée d'un soupir rageur, face à notre manque d'enthousiasme.

Le temps avait finalement passé vite. Entre les disputes d'Edward et Winry qui se bouffaient le nez pour des broutilles, les repas et leur préparations, les discussions que faisaient naître la lecture du journal intime de Maman, les séances de réparations de l'automail de mon frère, qui, quoi qu'il en dise, avait quand même un peu déformé certaines pièces dans sa chute, on était bien loin des journées mornes qui avaient été les miennes en son absence. La première soirée avait été mémorable, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé contraint et forcé de raconter par le menu comment il en était arrivé à devenir danseuse de cabaret pour appâter un proxénète, récit improbable, que nous avions trouvé hilarant. Sans doute était-il en réalité très gêné par cette histoire, mais il avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'autodérision pour mettre de la distance entre lui et cette histoire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu t'es de nouveau travesti ? s'était étonné Winry Tu n'avais pas dit en revenant de ton entrevue avec Scar le mois dernier, que tu préférerais mourir que recommencer à t'habiller en femme ?

\- Je m'étais fait draguer par un gros lourd alors que j'attendais l'heure du rendez-vous, et je ne voyais pas comment m'en débarrasser sans lui faire manger le bitume, ça aurait trop attiré l'attention... avait-il grimacé, encore échaudé par ce souvenir.

\- Mais du coup tu t'es travesti régulièrement, pendant plusieurs jours ? Peut-être que tu aimes ça, en fait... railla la blonde avec un sourire moqueur.

\- PAS DU TOUT ! C'était juste pour pouvoir conclure la mission sans y passer des mois, avait alors répondu mon frère en virant au cramoisi.

Il eut beau nier de toutes ses forces, le mal était fait. Winry avait acquis la conviction que mon frère, sinon, aimait se travestir, du moins, en avait souvent l'utilité. La conclusion coulait de source : il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un nouvel automail, plus discret, pour qu'il puisse faire une femme convaincante.

Si Edward était buté, Winry était peut-être la seule personne que je connaissais qui l'était encore plus. Alors, tout en apportant les réparations mineures que nécessitaient le bras et la jambe d'Edward, elle papillonnait intérieurement de vérins en alliage, dangereusement enthousiaste face au challenge qu'elle s'était elle-même trouvé, au grand désespoir de mon frère.

Pinako avait épilogué en glissant qu'elles avaient eu peu de travail ces derniers temps, et que Winry devait vraiment s'ennuyer à Resembool.

Mais ce soir, la discussion était plus sérieuse. Edward avait donné plus de détails sur l'assaut du passage Floriane, dont Winry et sa grand-mère n'avaient pas réalisé l'ampleur à travers le peu d'informations qui arrivaient jusqu'ici. Notre amie d'enfance lui demanda aussi des détails sur l'affaire Barry le Boucher, car l'idée de le savoir encore vivant l'avait vraiment secouée et angoissée. Le visage de mon frère s'était assombrit, mais au moins, il pouvait lui jurer que cette fois, l'homme qui l'avait attaqué était mort : il l'avait tué de ses mains.

\- C'était la première fois que je tuais volontairement quelqu'un, avoua-t-il en reprenant un verre du cidre que Pinako avait sorti.

La phrase plongea tout le monde dans un silence gêné. Que pouvait-on répondre à cela ? Edward soupira, contemplant le contenu de son verre d'un air pensif.

\- Je me suis senti très mal sur le coup, mais... j'ai compris que malgré tout, c'était la chose à faire. Au moins, toi, moi, et beaucoup d'autres, n'avons plus à craindre de lui.

\- Merci, murmura Winry. Je ne peux pas vraiment me réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un, mais je dois avouer que je suis soulagée.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

Lui aussi avait eu peur de Barry le Boucher. J'avais un vague souvenir du récit qui m'en était fait, comment Edward s'était retrouvé assommé et kidnappé, se réveillant sans son bras métallique, dans une chambre froide aux côtés de notre amie. Tous les deux avaient été menacés d'être mis en pièces à coups de hachoir, et Winry avait eu, très littéralement, la peur de sa vie.

Ce jour-là, je n'étais pas présent. Je ne me souvenais pas pourquoi, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'on me l'ait dit. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas un souvenir qui m'avait été volé.

\- Après que vous ayez tenté de faire revivre votre mère... commença la blonde d'un ton incertain qui capta toute notre attention. Alors que toi, tu avais fait de la fièvre à cause de ta blessure, j'étais sortie prendre l'air parce que j'avais du mal à supporter tout ça... J'avoue que j'ai eu la curiosité de pousser la porte de votre maison et d'aller voir. C'était le chaos dans l'atelier, je m'en souviens encore très bien, il y avait des fioles cassés, des livres, des papiers, et… du sang partout. Il ne restait que ça, le cercle de transmutation encore tracé sur le sol, et des traces de sang. En pensant que vous aviez fait tout ça, perdu autant, pour rien... ça m'avait vraiment mise en rage.

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas vu le résultat de la transmutation, alors, murmura Edward. Pinako pourra sûrement te dire que c'était infâme.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, fit Pinako en fronçant les sourcils, jetant un regard surpris à Edward.

Mon frère se redressa, ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Comment ça ? Pinako, tu ne l'avais pas enterré sur la butte ?

\- Jamais de la vie, tu as dû mélanger les délires que t'avaient donnés la fièvre et la réalité. Quand je suis venu voir chez vous, tout était comme l'a décrit Winry. J'ai nettoyé et rangé la pièce pour qu'on ne voie plus les traces de votre tentative de transmuter un humain.

\- Mais... je... bredouilla mon frère, comme si le monde qu'il connaissait s'écrouler. Tu l'avais enterré... j'en étais sûr...

\- Et moi, j'étais sûr que tu avais fait disparaître le corps de ta transmutation, que tu l'avais « rendu », comme tu le disais dans tes délires.

\- Justement, j'aurais voulu le faire... Mais quand j'ai repris conscience et que je t'ai dit qu'il fallait s'en occuper, tu m'avais dit que c'était bon, qu'elle n'était plus là.

\- Et elle n'était plus là, c'est vrai.

Il y eut un long silence, un de ses silences qui se nourrit de peur, de grincements et de souffles dans le dos. Ce moment où la logique vacille et où l'on bascule dans l'irrationnel avec la peur au ventre. Si ni Edward, ni Pinako ne s'étaient chargés de faire disparaître le résultat de notre échec, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, alors ? Les regards convergèrent vers moi.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien... murmurai-je sur un ton d'excuse.

Cette réponse que je devais donner, encore, et encore, me mettait en rage. Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler tout ça... Si seulement, je pouvais comprendre. Si seulement, je pouvais aider. Mais je ne savais rien, je ne pouvais rien faire. Face à ce genre de questionnements sur l'Alchimie, j'étais juste totalement dépassé.

\- On devrait retourner à Central faire des recherches et en avertir le Colonel, murmurai-je.

Edward se tourna vers moi, comme surpris de m'entendre dire ce qui paraissait pourtant logique. Sans doute parce qu'il sentait que je ne portais pas son supérieur dans mon cœur.

\- Tu as raison, Al. Mamie Pinako, Winry, je suis désolé, mais nous devons repartir demain.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Winry. Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver !

\- Winry, tu étais à Central quand Hugues s'est fait attaquer, tu sais ce qui se trame avec les Homonculus. Tu dois comprendre que la disparition d'une transmutation humaine, même ratée, n'a vraiment rien d'anodin !

\- Et alors, tu repars, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut qu'on tire au clair cette histoire, Al et moi.

\- Alors je viens avec vous.

\- Hein ? balbutia mon frère en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Tu passes ton temps à chercher la bagarre et à te blesser... Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes plaies quand j'ai réparé ton bras et ta jambe ? Si tu t'embarques là-dedans, tu risques d'avoir besoin de moi encore plus souvent.

\- Mais... je... bafouilla-t-il, incapable de trouver quoi répondre.

Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Winry pouvait être envahissante, mais ce n'était même pas ça le problème. Si j'étais suffisamment bon combattant pour me défendre à peu près, ce n'était pas son cas. En la regardant froncer résolument son regard bleu, je compris soudainement le sentiment d'impuissance que je devais donner à Edward quand je lui disais que je voulais l'accompagner à tout prix. Si elle venait avec nous, si elle était blessée, ou enlevée à cause de nous...

\- Reste ici, Winry, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

\- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que ton automail ne fonctionne plus, je ne me le pardonnerais pas non plus. Honnêtement, les gens n'ont plus vraiment besoin de moi ici.

\- Winry... fit mon frère d'un ton presque suppliant.

Nous sentions déjà que c'était peine perdue. Pinako observait la scène en sirotant son infusion, peu surprise.

\- Pinako, tu ne dis rien ? s'exclama Edward, en désespoir de cause. Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser se mettre en danger comme ça ?

\- Edward, Winry voulait de toute façon quitter Resembool pour parfaire son apprentissage de mécanique. J'ai respecté votre choix d'aller apprendre l'Alchimie à Dublith alors que vous aviez une dizaine d'années, je ne vais pas interdire à Winry de partir avec vous aujourd'hui.

\- De toute façon, on te protégera, répondis-je d'un ton résolu.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi, surpris, et je me sentis rougir. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit d'autre que la vérité. En même temps, je parlais si peu... Pour un peu, ils pourraient être étonnés du simple fait que j'ouvre la bouche. Je lançai un sourire maladroit. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un gamin, mais je continuerais à faire de mon mieux.


	27. Chapitre 27 : De Retour (Roy)

**Chapitre 27 : De retour (Roy)**

 

\- Déjà de retour Colonel ?

\- Oui, répondis-je sobrement en traversant le bureau de mes subordonnés.

C'était la quatorzième fois qu'on me posait la question depuis que j'avais franchi la grille d'entrée du quartier général. Être convalescent, ça obligeait aussi à être patient.

\- Déjà revenu, Havoc ? m'étonnai-je à mon tour en reconnaissant le grand blond qui avait levé la tête vers moi à mon approche.

\- Oui, la mission était rapide, nous n'avions que le transfert après tout. J'ai quitté Edward et son frère quand ils ont pris le train pour Resembool pour prendre des vacances.

\- Ils l'ont bien mérité... le Fullmetal en a bavé ces derniers temps.

\- C'est vrai... mais il n'est pas le seul. Ça va aller, vous ? demanda Havoc avec une sollicitude qui me surprit.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était censé me détester de l'avoir fait déménager de force et quitter sa copine. Et pourtant, il semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour moi. Havoc était un subordonné en or, et je ne méritais sans doute pas sa compassion.

En plus des écorchures et ecchymoses qui étaient inévitables quand on se tenait sur un plancher en train de s'effondrer, je n'avais qu'une plaie due à une balle passée un peu trop près de mon bras gauche, spectaculaire mais sans gravité pour peu que j'y aille doucement le temps que ça guérisse. Pour cette raison, j'étais exempté de missions extérieures jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'était logique, c'était raisonnable, mais ça voulait aussi dire passer encore plus de temps que d'habitude à remplir et gérer des paperasses. Et ça, pour le coup, ça n'avait rien de réjouissant.

\- Se blesser, ça fait partie des risques du métier. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, je m'en suis très bien sorti, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance, répondis-je.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que Watson et Hodgson sont encore entre la vie et la mort. Et quand je pense à ce pauvre Travis...

Tout le monde piqua le nez sur son bureau, ayant une pensée attristée pour le militaire qui n'était pas revenu de cette mission. Il avait laissé derrière lui une médaille, et probablement une fiancée en pleurs.

\- C'est vrai que c'est triste, murmura Fuery, plein d'empathie. Mais il nous a aidé à sauver beaucoup de monde. Les choses auraient pu tourner bien plus mal.

Les autres militaires hochèrent la tête, sans trouver beaucoup de réconfort dans cette remarque pourtant vraie. Après notre descente, les démineurs étaient venus pour sécuriser la zone et nous avaient annoncé qu'il y avait assez de dynamite pour tout raser à 700 mètres à la ronde. Si le détonateur avait été déclenché, ça n'aurait pas été un militaire que nous aurions à pleurer, mais des dizaines de personnes et un quartier entier.

Si le détonateur avait été déclenché, nous ne serions plus là pour pleurer.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Je suis fier de mon équipe.

Je lançai un petit sourire, puis rentrai dans mon bureau, les laissant surpris. Il faut dire qu'avec les derniers événements, je n'avais pas été tendre avec eux.

Je repensai à l'assaut, et les souvenirs, beaucoup trop clairs, m'assaillirent.

* * *

Au milieu de la panique des otages, bousculé dans les gravats, je sentis quelqu'un détacher mes liens, et je me lançai au combat sans attendre. Avec la foule désorganisée, la poussière et les explosifs, il était hors de question que j'utilise mes pouvoirs alchimiques. J'assommai donc un des terroristes par derrière et récupérai son arme. Pendant que l'équipe d'Armstrong, qui avait emprisonné les terroristes fuyards quelques minutes plus tôt, évacuait les otages par le sous-sol, dirigeant les valides, portants les blessés, leur chef et une poignée d'autres avaient ouvert un tir nourri sur les terroristes, qui étaient pris en tenaille entre les militaires qui investissaient le passage et ceux qui les avaient attaqués par le sous-sol. Au milieu de tout ça, quelques coups de fusil d'une précision redoutable abattaient un terroriste ici ou là. Hawkeye avait vraiment du talent.

Escaladant les gravats tout en les utilisant comme protection contre les balles qui ricochaient de toutes parts, je remontai le gouffre pour me lancer dans la mêlée. La mitraillette que j'avais dans les mains était lourde et peu maniable, moi qui n'étais pas doué avec les armes à feu, je comprenais les difficultés de nos ennemis à répliquer efficacement.

Je m'appliquai à couvrir les civils en visant toute personne qui faisait mine de vouloir s'attaquer à eux. L'arme, peu précise mais brutale, était bien suffisante pour les dissuader. Je tournai la tête vers l'entrée du passage, et vis le détonateur, fixé au chambranle de la porte. Je vis aussi un homme, plaqué contre la vitrine d'en face, en train de le fixer, les yeux exorbités. Je compris aussitôt qu'il allait tout tenter pour nous faire exploser, et pestai en essayant d'orienter la mitraillette qui se coinça dans les gravats, alors que le terroriste s'était déjà lancé au milieu des balles. Je sentis le sang refluer de mon visage, je n'aurais pas le temps d'ajuster le tir, il était déjà trop tard.;

À ce moment-là, une silhouette habillée de rouge surgit comme un boulet de canon tombé du ciel, s'écrasa sur l'homme. Emporté par son élan, ils roulèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la devanture de la librairie, qui s'ébranla sous le choc.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Nous étions sauvés.

_Mais lui ?_

Je serrai la mâchoire, guettant un mouvement de sa part entre deux tirs, bien plus angoissé que je ne pouvais me l'avouer. J'avais senti des bandages à travers ses vêtements en le tirant en arrière, à croire que Barry le Boucher l'avais plus amoché que je le pensais. Était-il encore blessé ? Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui poser cette question avant l'assaut… maintenant je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir la lui poser du tout.

J'entendis vaguement son cri à travers les coups de feu, et le vis ramper à l'intérieur de la boutique pour se protéger. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Il semblait mal en point... mais qui ne le serait pas après une chute de trois étages ? Au moins, il était vivant.

Je repris mon ascension, neutralisai un terroriste qui ne m'avait pas vu en lui tirant dans la jambe. Nous avions pris le dessus, la victoire ne faisait maintenant plus de doute. Il ne restait plus que quelques hommes qui reculaient face aux tirs nourris des militaires, la fin était imminente.

Un mouvement capta mon attention dans la boutique d'en face. J'entrevis des mains, des coudes, comme si quelqu'un se débattait. Il y avait un autre combat qui se jouait dans la librairie, un combat à main nues qui impliquait Edward.

J'attrapai la mitraillette à bras le corps et bondis vers le passage, entendant à côté de moi les cris des derniers résistants qui venaient d'être plaqués au sol ou tués par des militaires. En entrant dans la librairie, je vis l'homme au mégaphone dans la pénombre du magasin, pesant de tout son poids sur Edward, en train de l'étrangler.

Il se prit instantanément trois balles de mitraillette dans les côtes, presque à bout portant, et s'effondra, mort. Après une seconde de stupéfaction, le petit blond lâcha un couinement qui m'aurait paru ridicule à n'importe quel autre moment, repoussa l'ennemi dans un dégoût fébrile, faisant tomber le corps à côté de lui dans un bruit mou, et leva vers moi des yeux brouillés, hoquetant douloureusement.

Il était couvert de sang et de poussière, les vêtements déchiquetés par les éclats de verre, tremblant de tous ses membres, la respiration chaotique, le regard trouble, l'air terrorisé. Quelques larmes éparses avaient tracé de fins sillons dans la saleté qui couvrait ses joues, et son regard semblait me traverser sans parvenir à se fixer sur moi, comme s'il était trop bouleversé pour me reconnaître.

\- Ça va ?

Il déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche, puis se recroquevilla contre le mur, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, peinant encore à respirer correctement. Je lisais dans ces yeux écarquillés qu'il était en état de choc. En même temps, comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait failli mourir au moins deux fois à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

Après avoir baissé mon arme, je fis quelques pas et posai un genou à terre pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- Edward, c'est fini. On a gagné.

Il poussa un long soupir tremblant, et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, fermant les yeux. Je vis sur sa joue gauche une spectaculaire entaille, sans doute laissée par un éclat de la verrière, qui saignait abondamment et coulait jusque sur sa gorge. Il aurait pu perdre un œil, il aurait pu se tuer... Ses vêtements étaient couverts de déchirures ensanglantées. Dire que je l'avais envoyé sur les toits pour le garder à l'écart de l'assaut !

La pression retombant, je sentis à mon tour une douleur vive et portai ma main au bras gauche. Une balle m'avait un peu trop approché et du sang suintait sur mon uniforme. J'allais devoir être soigné… mais c'était moins urgent que lui.

\- Tu es salement amoché, commentai-je. Les secours sont en train d'évacuer la zone, ils vont bientôt s'occuper de toi.

\- Je veux... commença-t-il dans un murmure épuisé. Je veux être soigné par le docteur Ross, du service d'urgence de l'hôpital du bois Nivert.

\- Mais il est beaucoup trop loin ! Il vaut mieux qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital le plus proche pour que tu sois pris en charge le plus vite possible.

\- Non, Colonel, ça va... mon état n'est pas si grave, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un vague sourire. Je suis juste... un peu... sonné.

\- Tu parles, tu arrives à peine à aligner deux mots, commentai-je, les dents serrées.

\- S'il vous plaît, Colonel, murmura-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant. C'est important pour moi…

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à vouloir aller là-bas, mais il prenait ça tellement à cœur... Et je ne me voyais pas refuser cette requête à quelqu'un qui nous avait tous sauvé la vie quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Bon, ok, je vais prévenir l'équipe des secours qu'il faut t'emmener là-bas, lâchai-je en désespoir de cause.

\- Merci, répondit-il en m'adressant un faible sourire, dont la sincérité me bouleversa sans que je sache trop pourquoi.

J'étais tenté de passer une main rassurante sur son front, mais je sentais qu'après sa chute et l'agression qu'il venait de vivre, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Je me relevai et époussetai mon uniforme.

\- Il faut que je retourne gérer l'organisation. Tu te sens de rester seul ici en attendant les secours ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu as un problème, il y a des soldats juste à côté.

\- Ça me va, répondit-il d'une voix presque apaisée, fermant les yeux.

La panique semblait être passée, le laissant juste épuisé. Il fallut me forcer à revenir sur mes pas pour passer à la suite des opérations. En tant que chef, je ne pouvais pas me permettre à rester parler avec lui trop longtemps alors que les choses étaient loin d'être terminées. Je quittai la boutique à contrecœur, hélant les autres pour glaner des informations et distribuer des ordres. Havoc avait déjà l'appareil photo à la main pour commencer à préparer le dossier d'enquête, et son visage s'éclaira à ma vue. Je réalisai que j'avais moi aussi pris des risques terribles, et que j'avais eu une chance insolente de m'en tirer avec une simple estafilade de balle perdue. Mais ce n'était pas tout. En voyant l'appareil entre les mains de mon subordonné, je pris conscience de la masse de paperasses qu'allait apporter cette affaire, et grimaçai. Autant de rapports à gérer que de militaires présents… De quoi nous occuper des journées entières. Un des militaires de l'équipe d'Armstrong accourut vers moi.

\- Je peux vous aider Colonel ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin que vous apprêtiez une ambulance pour amener le Fullmetal Alchemist à l'hôpital du bois Nivert.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas évacué à l'hôpital Ferrer, comme tous les autres ? s'étonna l'homme.

\- Pourquoi vous vous permettez de discuter mes ordres ? renvoyai-je d'un ton froid, le visage soudainement fermé. Vous faites emmener le Fullmetal Alchemist à l'hôpital du Bois Nivert, et vous veuillez à ce qu'il soit soigné par le docteur Ross en personne, compris ?

\- Ah, désolé Colonel ! Je vais y aller de suite Colonel ! répondit l'homme confus, qui me salua de nouveau en rougissant avant de se précipiter à l'entrée du passage.

\- Edward est blessé ?! s'inquiéta Havoc, délaissant son travail. Je croyais qu'il était sur le toit de l'immeuble durant toute la manœuvre !

\- Il a sauté dans la mêlée pour empêcher un homme de déclencher le détonateur, peu avant la fin de l'assaut, et s'est réfugié dans la librairie.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais le voir !

Le grand blond détala, mais s'arrêta au bout de trois pas pour se retourner et ajouter:

\- Je suis soulagé de vous voir en un seul morceau, Colonel !

Son aveu me surprit et me toucha plus que je le pensais. J'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui rappeler qu'il était censé travailler, mais la refermai. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, Edward allait probablement le rembarrer pour rester tranquille, et il allait revenir pour continuer à photographier les lieux. Et dans le cas contraire, les ruines n'allaient pas s'envoler.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie du passage, au milieu d'un décor de désolation aux murs criblés de balles. Il n'y avait plus une vitre debout, les coffrages de bois étaient parsemés d'impacts ou brisés par les combats au corps à corps. Des éclaboussures de sang sur les murs coulaient et se noyaient au sol dans la poussière, les gravats et les éclats de verres. Le chemin était jonché de cadavres et de blessés auxquels d'autres portaient secours. La chaleur accumulée par la verrière faisait monter l'odeur écoeurante du champ de bataille. Mélange de poudre, de poussière et de sueur, de sang et d'entrailles, qui me projeta des années en arrière, lors des massacres d'Ishbal, et me noua l'estomac. J'arrivai dans la rue et retrouvai Hawkeye et Fuery, qui se précipitèrent vers moi.

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Edward ? demanda immédiatement la belle blonde, me tirant de mon malaise.

\- Il a l'air sonné, mais dit qu'il n'est pas gravement blessé, répondis-je.

Les deux militaires poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Forcément, ils avaient eu de quoi s'inquiéter en perdant brutalement le contact ou en le voyant sauter. J'imaginais Fuery, criant désespérément le nom d'Edward sans recevoir de réponse, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Colonel, j'ai fait un bilan provisoire de l'opération, fit Hawkeye, professionnelle malgré ses traits encore tirés par la peur.

\- J'écoute.

\- Nous avons dénombré vingt-sept hommes parmi les terroristes, dont douze sont morts. Les autres sont sous contrôle, pour la plupart en train de recevoir les premiers soins.

 _Les soigner pour mieux les ex_ _écuter ensuite... l'armée a parfois un raisonnement qui m'échappe,_ pensai-je avec un soupir. _Enfin s'ils sont tous hors d'_ _état de nuire..._

\- Pour ce qui est des otages durant l'assaut, ils étaient quarante-huit, la plupart ont reçu des blessures légères du fait de notre mode opératoire, et sept personnes ont été reçues en urgence à l'hôpital dans un état grave. Quant à nos troupes, nous avons perdu le sergent Travis. Le pronostic vital des soldats Watson, Hodgson et Blair est engagé, et on dénombre une trentaine de blessés plus légers.

\- Je vois... murmurai-je.

Je pris la feuille que me tendait Fuery et tournai la tête vers le cordon de sécurité. Une foule de reporters était sur le pied de guerre, prête à éplucher le moindre mot de ma déclaration. Je poussai un soupir.

\- C'est à moi de m'y coller, hein ?

\- Vous êtes le plus gradé sur l'opération, répondit simplement Hawkeye.

Je soupirai de nouveau et marchai lentement vers les harpies en lisant le contenu du rapport, tandis que la sirène des ambulances résonnait de l'autre côté de la rue. Durant les pas qui me séparaient des journalistes, les réverbères s'allumèrent, confirmant que la nuit était officiellement tombée. Je tâchai de retrouver l'expression posée et ferme que devait avoir tout personnage public.

\- Colonel Mustang, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Les rumeurs parlent d'explosifs ?

\- Quel est le bilan humain ?

\- Que pouvez-vous dire sur les motivations des terroristes ?

Les questions et les flashs fusaient encore plus vite que les balles. Je levai la main pour capter leur attention et les empêcher de parler, puis entamai d'une voix claire.

\- L'attaque du passage Floriane par le Front de Libération de l'Est est terminée. Il y avait effectivement une importante charge d'explosifs, mais grâce au travail de mon équipe, les terroristes n'ont pas pu les déclencher. Le bilan provisoire fait état de treize morts, dont douze terroristes, et le pronostic vital de nombreuses personnes est engagé. Nous avons pu éviter le pire, mais chaque mort, chaque blessé est un échec. Une enquête est d'ores et déjà prévue pour mieux comprendre les causes de ces attaques et protéger au mieux les civils.

\- Quel est le nom de la treizième personne ? Est-ce un civil ou un militaire ?

\- L'identification des morts est encore en cours, pour l'instant, nous pouvons seulement vous dire que c'était un militaire.

C'était faux, bien sûr, mais il était hors de question que ce soit la radio qui annonce aux proches du soldat Travis qu'il était mort lors de l'attaque. Une personne chargée de cette tâche allait les contacter dans l'heure à venir et tâcher de les épauler dans l'épreuve.

\- Comment va se dérouler l'enquête ?

\- Sera-t-il possible de prendre des photos des lieux ?

\- N'y a-t-il pas un risque pour les boutiques du passage Floriane de souffrir des suites de l'attaque ?

\- Afin d'éviter les fuites qui pourraient nuire à notre travail, le déroulement de l'enquête restera secret tant que le réseau ne sera pas démantelé. Aucune photographie civile ne sera autorisée tant que les blessés ne seront pas tous évacués et la zone totalement sécurisée. Les démineurs sont actuellement au travail, en équipe avec les photographes de l'armée. Pour obtenir des photographies des lieux, il faudra contacter le bureau des enquêtes pour obtenir une copie de certaines de ces photos et une autorisation de publication, ou faire une demande à la préfecture pour venir sur les lieux sous escorte.

Je repris mon souffle et continuai.

\- Ces règles sont bien sûr essentielles pour la préservation de votre sécurité et le bon déroulement de l'enquête. Une fois l'investigation sur les lieux terminée, l'État prendra en charge les frais de restauration du passage Floriane. L'impact économique est plus difficile à mesurer, mais des dispositifs de protection pourront être mis en place à la demande des propriétaires des lieux afin que leurs clients puissent revenir en toute sécurité.

* * *

Tout ce baratin, on le retrouvait au mot près dans tous les journaux le lendemain. Le corps hospitalier semblait ravi de soigner des héros, et l'un des militaires pris en charge dans le même service que moi avait vanté d'un ton moqueur ma capacité à être photogénique en toutes circonstances. La peur provoquée par l'attaque avait rendu les gens éperdus de reconnaissance envers nous, ce qui était flatteur mais probablement passager. En pensant à toutes les choses noires qui se tramaient dans l'armée, je me disais que la situation était quand même très ironique.

J'avais passé quatre jours à l'hôpital, stupéfait d'apprendre de la bouche d'Hawkeye qu'Edward en était sorti au bout de vingt-quatre heures seulement pour reprendre les rênes de la mission suivante aussi sec. Moi qui avais déjà commencé à réfléchir à un remplaçant depuis le fond de mon lit, convaincu qu'il ne serait pas en état de faire la mission que je lui avais confié, j'avais exigé qu'il soit accompagné, et Havoc s'était aussitôt porté volontaire. J'avais nommé quelques soldats supplémentaires, dont un volontaire sous les ordres d'un collègue, afin d'avoir une escorte digne de ce nom, et la mission s'était déroulée exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

Et maintenant, j'étais de retour à mon bureau, face à une énorme pile de dossiers, le bras bandé, le moral incertain. J'étais content de penser qu'Edward était rentré chez lui prendre un peu de repos. Entre Barry le Boucher et l'attentat, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve dernièrement.

Je pris le premier dossier et commençai à le lire distraitement, avant que l'image d'Edward bondissant du vide pour attaquer le terroriste me revienne en mémoire, puis la manière dont il s'était presque jeté sous les balles à son arrivée. La peur que j'avais ressentie dans ces moments-là m'envahit de nouveau.

Je ne l'avais que rarement vu agir en mission. Je savais qu'il était tête brûlé, puisque je consultais tous ses rapports avec attention... mais entre le savoir et le voir de mes propres yeux, il y avait une marche énorme. A présent, je me demandais comment il avait pu traverser toutes ces années sans mourir, et je sentais que j'aurais du mal à ne plus m'inquiéter pour lui.

Alors l'imaginer à Resembool, au milieu des champs et des bois, était une nouvelle qui me rassurait beaucoup. Pendant quelques jours au moins, je pourrais me dire qu'il était hors de danger.

Cette idée apaisante en tête, je remis le nez dans mon dossier, plus attentif cette fois. Durant mes quatre jours d'absence, beaucoup trop de retard s'était accumulé dans mes dossiers... Un retard que je devais maintenant rattraper.

* * *

Il devait être quelque part entre midi et deux quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je me rassis dans mon siège et levai les yeux en disant d'entrer, m'attendant à voir Hawkeye arriver et me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas encore parti manger. Aussi me sentis-je pris au dépourvu quand je découvris que la personne qui franchissait la porte s'avéra être Schieszka.

\- Bonjour Colonel. Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en restant à moitié derrière la porte, comme si elle hésitait à entrer.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller en sortant de l'hôpital, répondis-je d'un ton un peu désabusé. Que me vaut votre visite, Scieszka ?

\- Tenez, en remerciement pour avoir sauvé Kent Jackson ! lança-t-elle comme pour masquer son embarras en me tendant un gros livre à la couverture de cuir.

Je restai figé, totalement pris au dépourvu. Un livre ? Kent Jackson ? Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais quant à savoir quoi...

\- Vous ne le connaissez sans doute pas aussi bien que moi, mais Kent Jackson est le propriétaire de la librairie du passage Floriane il a été très touché que vous ayez pris des risques pour le sauver ainsi que les autres otages blessés.

\- Ah ! m'exclamai-je en faisant le lien avec le vieil homme sur lequel le terroriste avait tiré dans l'unique but de nous faire réagir. Je vois.

Elle sourit et s'approcha, posant le livre sur mon bureau, par-dessus une pile de bordel. Le cuir était rouge sombre, patiné par l'âge, et la dorure des lettres avait eu le temps de ternir. On pouvait quand même lire, sur la couverture et le dos, le titre.

« Les liaisons dangereuses. »

Je pris le livre pour le feuilleter, un peu incertain face à ce cadeau inattendu.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis vraiment pas un grand lecteur, avouai-je avec un sourire penaud.

\- Je ne connais personne qui n'ait pas été passionné par ce livre.

\- Eh bien, je serais peut-être le premier. Je vous tiendrais au courant, quoi qu'il en soit, répondis-je en le refermant.

J'avais eu le temps de voir, glissé entre les pages de garde, une enveloppe en papier kraft qui contenait manifestement une liasse de papiers assez épaisse ce cadeau en cachait un autre.

\- Il faut que je retourne travailler, ma pause est presque finie, et avec l'attentat du passage Floriane, les archives sont très sollicitées ces jours-ci.

\- Je vois, je ne vous retiens pas plus alors, répondis-je réalisant que je n'avais toujours pas pris ma propre pause.

Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir, mais je la hélais.

\- Scieszka !

Elle se retourna.

\- Merci pour la lecture, fis-je simplement en soulevant le livre.

\- De rien, Colonel.

Elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte, me laissant seul avec un roman, moi qui ne lisais jamais. Je rouvris la couverture rigide, pris la pochette brune et l'ouvris pour y jeter un œil. On y trouvait des extraits de rapports, des coupures de journaux, des photos, ainsi que des résumés manuscrits et des cotes qui devaient être les références de dossiers d'archive qu'elle avait trouvé intéressants. Je sortis une poignée de feuilles aux formats disparates. Un article vantait la rapide ascension de Juliet Douglas à l'occasion de sa nomination comme secrétaire du Généralissime, accompagné d'une photo ou elle posait à côté de King Bradley. La beauté de son visage était d'autant plus troublante qu'elle avait une expression fermée, extrêmement sévère. Je l'avais déjà croisée ou vu de loin, et elle m'avait donné une impression d'inflexibilité telle que je n'avais pas eu de mal, passé le choc de la révélation, à accepter l'idée qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Juste après l'article que je regardai d'un oeil vague, la photographie d'une tombe. Je me plongeai dans la lecture de la documentation que Scieszka avait rassemblée sur elle, commençant par une note où elle résumait les premières conclusions de ses recherches d'une écriture ronde et régulière.

_« J'ai été étonnée de ne pas la trouver davantage dans les rapports alors qu'elle est à un poste aussi important. Il y a finalement très peu de documents faisant mention d'elle comparé à d'autres membres de l'armée._

_Il y a plusieurs_ _éléments flous ou incohérents que j'ai relevés, mais le plus choquant est celui-ci : Elle devrait être morte. Une certaine Juliet Douglas a été enterrée à Yuflam en septembre 1899, à l'âge de 39 ans, J'ai retrouvé une photo de la tombe en fouillant les archives confirmant cette information. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais été rayée des registres militaires, elle semble même être à l'origine de la bavure qui avait provoqué la rébellion ishbale._

 _Tout ceci me para_ _ît absurde et terrifiant. J'espère que vous trouverez dans les documents que j'ai compilés plus de réponses que moi._ »

Je poussai un soupir. Tout cela correspondait à ce que Hugues nous avait raconté concernant la secrétaire du Généralissime. Peut-être que ces recherches ne nous apporteraient rien de plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Malgré cette perspective peu encourageante, je feuilletai les documents, survolant les textes pour prendre connaissance du contenu en attendant de prendre le temps de lire tout en détail. Quelqu'un m'interrompit en toquant à la porte, me faisant sursauter. J'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau et y balançai indélicatement l'enveloppe beige et toutes les coupures qui se trouvaient dessus, qui tombèrent dans le plus grand désordre. En refermant le tiroir, je lançai un « entrez » d'une voix claire, et Hawkeye poussa la porte. Je retins un soupir de soulagement en la reconnaissant.

\- Colonel. Je ne vous ai pas vu à la cantine.

\- Je n'avais pas très faim, mentis-je. Et puis, je voulais profiter d'avoir un peu de temps tranquille pour travailler.

\- Vos dossiers n'ont pas beaucoup avancé, pourtant, commenta-t-elle impitoyablement.

\- Je suppose que j'avais d'autres préoccupations, soupirai-je.

\- Je vois ça. En attendant, ce n'est pas en jeûnant que vous allez guérir... Vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller à la cantine avant qu'elle ne ferme.

Je levai les yeux vers elle d'un air faussement innocent, la scrutant sans en avoir l'air. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses intonations, son expression, qui sonnait faux. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Edward à propos d'un Homonculus capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Je m'attachai à conserver un ton égal, sans faire signe du moindre soupçon, et surtout, sans faire le moindre signe ou coup d'oeil vers le tiroir de mon bureau.

\- Bah, il est un peu tard, et puis, n'ai pas très faim… Je pense que vu l'heure, je vais plutôt sortir tôt et me faire un petit gueuleton en ville en fin d'après midi.

\- … Quel est ce livre ? demanda-t-elle en avisant l'ouvrage de cuir qui trônait sur mon bureau.

\- Les liaisons dangereuses, répondis-je avec un soupir désabusé. Scieszka me l'a offert, apparemment, nous avons sauvé la vie de son libraire préféré.

\- Je croyais qu'elle vous détestait, s'étonna la blonde en prenant le livre pour le feuilleter, intriguée.

_Bingo._

Nous en avions discuté quand elle m'avait amenée en voiture à l'hôpital, pour ne pas me concentrer sur la douleur de ma blessure, j'avais passé le trajet à lui exposer les détails dont elle n'était pas pas encore au courant, l'implication de Scar, la promesse de Scieszka de nous aider avec ses propres moyens, les Homonculus...

 _Hawkeye sait tout_ _ça._

\- Oh, oui, elle me détestait mais... eh, il faut croire que les livres ont plus de valeur à ses yeux que les hommes, concluai-je en m'étirant. Enfin, les femmes et leurs mystères...

\- Vous dites ça, Colonel, mais n'êtes-vous pas bien placé pour les comprendre, vous qui les séduisez toutes ?

Cette phrase acheva de me convaincre de la duperie. La vraie Hawkeye m'aurait foudroyé du regard pour cette remarque, je le savais. Elle n'aurait pas lancé ce petit sourire en prononçant ses mots, d'un ton presque entendu.

Ce n'était pas elle. L'illusion était troublant, et j'aurais pu me laisser prendre si je n'étais pas déjà sur le qui-vive… Mais maintenant que mes doutes étaient devenus une certitude, tous les signes de la supercherie me sautaient aux yeux. Son expression n'était pas assez austère pour être vraiment la sienne, elle se tenait un peu moins droite que d'habitude, elle n'utilisait pas les tournures de phrase auxquelles j'étais habitué... maintenant que je l'avais réalisé, je ne voyais plus que ça. En pensant que l'être qui se tenait devant moi était celui qui avait tenté de tuer Hugues, je sentis mes mains posées sur mes coudes trembler de manière infime. Une rage immense m'envahit. J'aurais pu lui sauter à la gorge pour le tuer, là, maintenant...

… si seulement les Homonculus n'étaient pas immortels.

\- Je ne les séduis pas toutes... soupirai-je avec un sourire que j'espérais naturel. En plus, j'ai été tellement occupé depuis ma mutation que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer à faire des ravages dans le cœur des secrétaires de Central-City.

\- Une simple question de temps, je suppose...

\- Une simple question de temps, oui, répondis-je.

Le geste de venir m'espionner, me narguer jusque dans mon bureau était une provocation terrifiante, humiliante. Avec un ennemi qui pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, il fallait que je mesure mes paroles à chaque instant. Je n'étais à l'abri nulle part, je devais me méfier de tout le monde, absolument tout le monde.

Même Hawkeye.

Même Edward.

J'avais baissé machinalement les yeux sur mon bureau, hésitant à regarder en face cet ennemi de peur de laisser voir que je savais ce qu'il en était. Je me mordillais discrètement la joue. Ce petit tic n'était rien comparé à la tension qui m'habitait, ce mélange de peur, de rage, et de besoin d'intelligence, mais c'était déjà trop. Je sentais que je ne serais pas capable de jouer le jeu beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- En parlant de temps, je devrais me remettre au travail, lançai-je en reprenant mon stylo. Si je veux pouvoir sortir faire un peu la fête pour me changer les idées ce soir...

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais en faire autant, répondit-elle en se redressant, m'adressant un petit salut militaire. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

\- Merci, répondis-je d'un ton un peu plus froid que ce que j'aurais voulu tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et une fois sûr qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée, je lâchai un profond soupir, posant mes mains à plat sur mon bureau pour tenter de calmer leur tremblement convulsif. J'avais envie de ravager mon bureau pour me passer les nerfs, tout en sachant que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. La discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu n'était rien de moins qu'un terrain miné. Et j'ignorais encore si j'avais réussi à m'innocenter. L'Homonculus était-il convaincu d'avoir réussi à me duper, ou avait-il un doute ? Avait-il perçu quelque chose de suspect dans mon comportement ?

Est-ce que j'avais réussi mon coup de poker ?

Je me renfrognai, pensant à Hugues, et la rage inarticulée qui m'habitait se transforma peu à peu en une fureur froide et calculatrice. Je tournai et retournai les choses dans ma tête. Rien ne pouvait laisser deviner la vérité aux yeux des Homonculus. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de gens au courant de leur existence. Edward en faisait partie, c'est vrai, mais avec la relation pour le moins explosive que nous avions dans les locaux de l'armée, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils nous imaginent complices. Je tâchai de me raisonner : ils n'avaient aucune raison valable de se méfier de moi.

Enfin... Je me disais ça, mais d'un autre côté, Ils me surveillaient suffisamment pour venir m'espionner jusque dans mon bureau. Cela voulait-il dire que ma couverture était compromise ? Avaient-ils compris, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'Edward partageait ses informations avec moi ? Je réfléchis, cherchant désespérément quelle faille j'aurais pu laisser à l'ennemi, et ne parvins pas à en trouver.

Puis je compris que le soupçon venait d'ailleurs c'était Sciezka qu'ils surveillaient, pas moi. Et pour le coup, elle avait clamé haut et fort à l'enterrement de Hugues qu'elle allait retrouver les assassins. Il était logique qu'ils l'espionnent. C'était même évident.

Sa loyauté et sa franchise la mettaient en danger. Mais en s'exposant, en attirant l'attention sur elle, elle faisait retomber l'ombre sur Edward et moi, nous protégeant comme le ferait un paratonnerre.

 _Je devrais quand m_ _ême trouver un moyen détourné de la prévenir,_ pensai-je _._ _Ça serait malhonnête de la laisser prendre tous les risques sans qu'elle ait conscience du danger..._

Maintenant que j'étais de nouveau seul dans mon bureau, je baissai les yeux vers le tiroir où j'avais enfermé à la hâte le dossier sur Juliet Douglas. J'allais devoir le reprendre avec moi ce soir. Même mon bureau n'était pas sûr, je le réalisais seulement maintenant. Heureusement que je n'avais rien de compromettant ici. Juliet Douglas n'aurait aucune peine à avoir les clefs de n'importe quelle pièce, le moindre bureau, le moindre placard à balais lui était accessible. Elle avait tout pouvoir. Je ne devais rien laisser derrière moi qui puisse être un indice pour eux, pour rester vierge de tout soupçon.

Puis, une révélation, plus effrayante encore, me sauta à l'esprit.

Si je n'avais pas sorti du livre la pochette de papier kraft contenant toutes ces recherches ? Ou pire, si je n'avais pas eu le temps de les ranger avant que la porte s'ouvre ?

Pour l'instant, j'étais innocenté... mais il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu.

* * *

\- Patron, un whisky ! lançai-je tout en m'asseyant au bar.

La soirée avait un goût d'inachevé. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'étais sorti tôt du travail, la faim au ventre, le livre et son précieux contenu sous le bras. Mon chemin avait croisé celui de trois secrétaires qui discutaient joyeusement du restaurant où elles pensaient aller. Je les avais saluées, elles avaient rougi. Je leur avais demandé où était ce restaurant qui semblait alléchant, expliquant que nouveau à Central, je ne connaissais pas encore les bonnes adresses. De manière assez prévisible, elles m'invitèrent à se joindre à elles. Je passai donc la soirée en charmante compagnie, faisant connaissance avec ces jeunes femmes joyeuses.

A leur demande, je leur avais parlé d'East-city, je leur avais raconté un peu plus en détail quelques-uns de mes exploits. Ma réputation, professionnelle et personnelle, m'avait manifestement précédé. De leur côté, elles me décrivirent un peu plus la ville de Central, me conseillant les bars, les restaurants, les soirées dansantes... La soirée était passée vite, et j'avais senti une pointe de déception quand je les avais quittées avec un sourire et un geste de main. De mon côté, je restais un peu dubitatif. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais passé une mauvaise soirée, mais je n'avais pas d'affinité particulière avec elles, même si manifestement, aucune des trois n'aurait refusé de me raccompagner chez moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, alors j'étais allé boire un verre dans un des bars qui m'avaient été conseillés. Et je m'étais retrouvé ici, accoudé au comptoir, entouré d'inconnus, un whisky à la main, le livre sur les genoux. Je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant un visage, un regard, une silhouette qui attirerait mon attention. Les serveurs s'affairaient, les clients parlaient et riaient fort, couvrant presque la musique que crachotait le gramophone. Pour une fois que je pouvais entendre du Jazz, pourquoi fallait-il que les autres soient aussi bruyants ? Les lumières tamisées donnaient des airs de tableaux à un groupe de jeunes femmes bien habillées qui discutaient, installées sur une banquette.

J'aurais dû les trouver belles, attirantes, chercher à les séduire, comme je le faisais si souvent dans l'Est. Mais ce soir-là, je n'avais pas envie. Elles me paraissaient lisses, fades, presque banales dans leur apparence proprette et travaillée, vivant un quotidien tellement loin du mien que cela les rendaient juste… trop jeunes pour moi, d'une certaine manière.

Ce n'était pas l'esprit de collection qui me poussait à draguer, mais plutôt de la curiosité, une attirance pour l'éclat d'un regard, la douceur d'une voix ou une intonation qui laissait deviner un esprit brillant. J'avais envie de rencontres, de ressentir l'ivresse de la découverte et d'échanger un peu de tendresse, sans m'encombrer du fardeau d'un attachement trop profond. Et je prenais à coeur de ne pas laisser à d'autres l'occasion de trop espérer de ma part.

De toute façon, rien n'arriverait ce soir. La discussion de tout à l'heure m'avait déjà lassé, ma blessure me lançait un peu, et sur mes genoux pesait le volume relié des Liaisons dangereuses, que je couvais attentivement.

Je croisai le regard d'une femme qui me lança un sourire auquel je répondis presque machinalement mais au lieu d'aller l'aborder comme je l'aurais fait habituellement, je calai le dos du livre sur le zinc et l'ouvris à la première page, curieux de voir si je devais trouver un sens caché à ce livre, mis à part son contenu. Je survolai les lignes de texte de l'introduction, puis entamai le premier chapitre, qui commençait par une lettre. Le bruit dans le bar n'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer, et ma lecture promettait d'être laborieuse. Je sirotai mon whisky comme du petit lait.

En quelques lignes, je vis se dessiner le personnage écrivant la lettre. C'était une jeune fille sortie du couvent, parlant chiffons, mariage et toilettes. Je manquai de lever les yeux au ciel : qui était cette petite niaise ? L'héroïne ?

Si j'évitais la compagnie des femmes qui m'entouraient de peur d'entendre des banalités, ce n'était pas pour lire les aventures d'une fillette sans caractère ! Me disant que finalement, l'enveloppe était le seul intérêt de ce livre, je le refermai dans un claquement sec, tombant nez à nez avec une cliente assise juste à côté de moi, celle qui m'avait fait un sourire de loin et s'était approchée sans que je le remarque. Sans doute la trentaine, brune aux yeux bleus, impeccablement coiffée et maquillée, elle portait une robe rouge particulièrement aguicheuse et une étole en soie sauvage. Et surtout, elle me couvait littéralement du regard, sans même essayer de le dissimuler.

\- Hem, bonsoir ? fis-je d'un ton circonspect.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Dites-moi, votre visage m'est familier. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

\- Je pense que je m'en souviendrai si c'était le cas, dis-je, sentant mon regard pétiller malgré moi, amusé par sa familiarité. Mais vous avez peut-être croisé mon portrait dans le journal, ajoutai-je en pensant aux articles sur l'attaque terroriste.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! fit-elle, son visage s'éclairant en retrouvant. Vous êtes le Colonel Mustang, alias le Flame Alchemist !

\- Lui-même, confirmai-je, à la foi satisfait de constater que j'étais connu, et un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous serrer la main ?

\- Je… oui, acceptai-je, surpris par sa requête saugrenue.

\- Heather Robison, journaliste. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Colonel !

Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle attrapa et secoua une poigne vigoureuse, visiblement enthousiaste. Puis elle me lâcha, se redressa et reprit contenance avec un petit toussotement, sans parvenir à se départir d'un sourire mutin qui contrastait avec son apparence mature.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Mustang, répondis-je. Je n'aime pas trop être appelé par mon grade hors du travail.

\- Oh, désolée, je peux comprendre.

\- Ne vous excusez pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, répondis-je d'un ton tranquille.

. Je vois que vous lisez Les Liaisons dangereuses, c'est une belle édition que vous avez là. Où l'avez-vous acheté ?

En disant cela, elle s'était penchée vers moi, effleurant le dos du livre du bout de l'index. Manifestement, elle était en chasse. L'idée d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière me désarçonnait et m'amusait à la fois. Je ne me plaignais pas de la situation pour autant.

\- On me l'a offert aujourd'hui. répondis-je en souriant. Mais pour être honnête, je ne suis pas un grand lecteur, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce roman me plaise.

\- Allons, je ne connais personne à qui ce roman ait déplu, vous seriez bien le premier, répondit-elle avec un sourire en s'accoudant au bar avec légèreté. C'est vrai qu'il commence du point de vue d'une fille un peu naïve, mais la force de ce livre est d'avoir des personnages variés aux caractères et motivations différentes. Je pense que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant.

\- … Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire. Vous semblez bien connaître ce livre.

\- Je suis journaliste, en toute logique, je m'intéresse à l'écriture, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je pensais que les journalistes s'intéressaient aux informations, renvoyai-je avec un petit sourire, calant le livre et l'enveloppe qu'il contenait sous mon coude, bien fermé.

\- Aussi, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre. Mais les journaux sont comme les femmes. Elles peuvent être aussi intelligentes et cultivées qu'il est possible de l'être, si la forme ne suit pas, le regard des hommes passe dessus sans s'arrêter.

\- Le jugement est dur, commentai-je, surpris par cette phrase désabusée.

\- C'est l'expérience qui parle, répondit-elle, avec un sourire que démentait son regard mélancolique.

La conversation continua le temps d'un deuxième verre. Nous échangeâmes des bons mots et des piques, le ton était joyeux et vif. Elle me conseilla quelques lectures qu'elle avait appréciées et me scruta d'un œil attentif, cherchant à deviner si j'étais plutôt Valmont ou Danceny.

\- Vous êtes plutôt un Valmont, je pense.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Vous le saurez au fil de votre lecture, répondit-elle avec un sourire, fière de m'avoir piégé.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le continuer, maintenant, soupirai-je d'un ton faussement dépité.

\- Mais vous ne comptez pas lire ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Il est déjà tard…

Le regard pétillant qu'elle lança en buvant dans son verre après ces mots ne pouvait pas être plus explicite.

\- Êtes-vous en train de m'inviter chez vous ? fis-je d'un ton taquin en m'accoudant un peu plus sur le bar.

\- Eh, pourquoi pas ? Admettez que ça ne serait pas déplaisant.

Je me sentis sourire, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. L'idée de finir la nuit chez elle était assez prometteuse… Mais le poids du roman sous mon coude me rappela le secret qu'il contenait ; et je sentis que, si tentante que l'idée puisse être, abandonner l'objet au hasard dans la chambre d'une inconnue pour pratiquer d'autres activités était tout sauf raisonnable. Après tout, je n'avais aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je avec un déception non feinte. Obligations professionnelles.

\- Oh, quel dommage. Nous aurions fait une bonne équipe !

\- Une autre fois peut-être ?

\- Oui, j'espère bien avoir l'occasion de vous revoir à ce bar, maintenant que vous habitez à Central-City, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Il y a des chances, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire après ça, elle me salua et partit vers d'autres rencontres, tandis que je payais mon verre, reprenais mon livre, vérifiant que l'enveloppe de kraft s'y trouvait toujours, et rentrais chez moi le cœur plus léger. J'avais mangé un bon repas et rencontré une personne dont la discussion m'intéressait. Certes, aller plus loin ne m'aurait pas déplu, mais encombré de mon livre qui dissimulait des informations sensibles, je ne me voyais pas trop batifoler. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Je marchai jusqu'au trolley, l'attendis un moment, puis montai. Il était encore assez rempli à cette heure. Je me rendais compte au fil de mes promenades que Central vivait la nuit, beaucoup plus qu'East-city. Cette effervescence m'évoquait de belles promesses. J'avais trouvé une place assise, et je passai le trajet la tête calée contre la vitre, à regarder défiler les rues et les bâtiments éclairés par les réverbères. Comme les chaussées s'étaient vidées, le trajet fut rapide.

Je descendis, et passai la fin du trajet dans la rêverie brumeuse que permettait l'alcool conjugué à la fatigue. Ce n'est que quand je vis que sous ma porte filtrait un rai de lumière que je revins brutalement à la réalité. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez moi.

Après la visite de l'ennemi dans mon propre bureau, cette découverte me mit aussitôt sur mes gardes. Je me figeai derrière la porte, guettant un bruit suspect montrant qu'il y avait des gens chez moi en train de fouiller mes affaires. S'ils avaient voulu me dresser un guet-apens, ils auraient gardé la lumière éteinte. Je tendis l'oreille, n'entendis pas un son. Après un moment d'hésitation, j'ouvris discrètement la porte, prêt à me battre, et, ne voyant aucune menace, entrai à pas prudents.

Je fis quelques pas, et vis alors la cause de mes inquiétudes. Il y avait quelqu'un sur mon canapé. Plus précisément, il y avait le Fullmetal Alchemist.

L'adolescent avait laissé ses chaussures traîner à gauche de la porte d'entrée et s'était étendu de tout son long sur les coussins de cuir, profondément endormi, un avant-bras pendu au dessus du vide. Juste en dessous, un carnet ouvert traînait sur le tapis, manifestement tombé de ses mains. Je m'approchai, m'accroupis pour le ramasser en prenant sur moi pour ne pas en lire le contenu, puis le refermai avant de le poser avec mon livre sur la table. Puis, au lieu de me relever, je m'accoudai à mon genou et le regardai attentivement.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pelotonné dans mon grand canapé de cuir, perdu dans son manteau rouge élimé et froissé, il semblait si minuscule et fragile que j'en étais presque ému. Son visage disparaissait presque sous ses cheveux ébouriffés qui se soulevaient légèrement à chaque expiration. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il foutait sur mon canapé à cette heure de la nuit, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir apaisé par sa présence.

\- Edward, murmurai-je pour le réveiller, sans doute pas assez fort, car il ne réagit pas.

Je poussai un soupir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le tirer du sommeil. Il dormait si paisiblement que ça en aurait presque criminel. D'un geste léger, je levai la main vers sa tête, glissant les doigts sous ses cheveux pour les glisser derrière l'oreille, dégageant son visage dans une esquisse de caresse. Ses yeux clos aux longs cils étaient marqués par des cernes, et son visage fin, vierge de toute expression, était traversé par la cicatrice d'une estafilade spectaculaire sur la joue, accompagnée de quelques écorchures, vestiges de l'assaut du passage Floriane.

Difficile de croire, en le voyant dormir aussi paisiblement, que cet adolescent était capable de transmuter des bâtiments entiers et de combattre des terroristes. Quand je le voyais ainsi, aussi frêle et inoffensif, j'avais du mal à ressentir autre chose que de l'attendrissement.

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça éternellement. S'il était là ce soir, alors qu'il était censé prendre des vacances à Resembool avec ses proches, c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à voir avec moi, à propos des Homonculus sans doute. De mon côté, j'avais une liasse de documents sur Juliet Douglas à lui montrer. Il fallait avoir l'esprit pratique. Je songeai à ce moment-là que j'avais bien fait de ne pas m'acharner à finir la soirée dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il y avait des choses autrement plus sérieuses à discuter.

J'hésitai à le secouer pour le réveiller. Connaissant sa vie d'errance, je craignais un peu un retour de flamme en cas de réveil trop brutal. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il avait dû encaisser ces derniers temps, il méritait quand même un peu de considération.

Je me relevai donc, et me dirigeai vers mon gramophone pour le lancer. Il allait lire le disque qui était resté dessus, en l'occurrence, les Canons de Pachelbel, pendant que je sortirais quelque chose à grignoter. Je ne savais pas depuis quand il était là, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ait pu prendre le temps de manger avant d'échouer chez moi.

Les violons commencèrent à résonner dans la pièce, doux et caressants, et je me dirigeai dans la cuisine, laissant la porte ouverte pour profiter de la musique. Le gramophone était une des premières choses que j'avais sorties des cartons, avec la radio. Il était difficile pour moi ne pas écouter de musique quand j'étais chez moi.

En levant les yeux vers l'horloge, je constatai qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. Je versai une carafe d'eau fraîche, et ouvris les portes du garde-manger. Il refuserait probablement un repas trop formel, comme il l'avait fait lors de ma proposition précédente, alors autant sortir quelque chose de simple. Du saucisson, du fromage, une miche de pain rond, une branche de tomates-cerises... J'avais acheté la veille du raisin vert, j'en cassai une grappe que je passai sous l'eau avant de la mettre dans un grand bol. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais si j'en faisais plus, il serait capable de prendre un air gêné et d'abréger son passage ici.

Le cœur gonflé par la musique qui enflait progressivement, je balançai la tête au rythme des violons, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce morceau me mettait immanquablement de bonne humeur, même si ce soir-là, ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison. Je sortis un couteau à pain, un couteau de cuisine, une planche à découper, et rassemblai le tout sur un plateau pour l'amener. Le morceau entrait dans sa dernière partie, achevant de me réjouir. Je revins dans le salon, et vis le sommet d'une tête blonde et ébouriffée dépasser du dos de mon canapé. Edward se redressa vivement, dans un geste un peu pataud et se retourna, regardant partout autour de lui avant de me voir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et s'empourpra en remarquant le plateau que j'avais dans les mains.

\- Ah, désolé, bafouilla-t-il, mort d'embarras, Je me suis endormi et... je...

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres chez moi pendant que je n'y étais pas, mais je suppose que tu avais une bonne raison, non ? fis-je d'un ton calme.

En prononçant ses mots, je réalisai que si n'importe qui d'autre en avait fait autant, je l'aurais foutu dehors à grand coups de pieds au cul, furieux que quelqu'un entre dans mon domaine sans permission. Mais Edward n'était pas n'importe qui. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de me rendre compte de ce fait, et je serrai un peu la mâchoire, sentant poindre une inquiétude à peine perceptible. Je m'étais laissé attendrir par l'adolescent, et j'avais fini par m'y attacher. Un peu trop.

\- Je suis venu directement chez vous après avoir pris le train pour Central-city. Al et Winry sont chez Gracia Hugues et m'attendent. J'ai appris des choses à Resembool, et je devais vous en parler...

\- De mon côté, j'ai récupéré aujourd'hui le fruit des recherches de Scieszka sur Juliet Douglas, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser, répondis-je en posant le plateau sur la table.

\- Je suis désolé d'être entré sans permission, c'était très malpoli de ma part, marmonna l'adolescent, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds qui se tortillaient dans ses chaussettes. En plus je me suis endormi sur votre canapé...

\- Eh bien, je n'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt, tu ne te serais pas endormi, lançai-je d'un ton léger, comme pour clore la conversation.

 _Je suis en train de lui passer trop de choses... Si je commence_ _à réagir comme ça, je lui donne vraiment toutes les libertés, il deviendra un subordonné encore plus têtu et incontrôlable qu'il ne l'est déjà._

\- J'aurais dû vous prévenir... murmura-t-il d'un ton contrit.

On aurait dit un chiot pris sur le fait d'une bêtise, à tel point que je me sentis incapable d'avoir la moindre rancoeur envers lui.

\- C'est bon, je te dis. Raconte-moi plutôt tes découvertes, que je sache si cela justifiait d'entrer chez moi sans permission, ordonnai-je, renonçant définitivement à lui faire payer sa prise de liberté.

En prononçant ses mots, je lui tendis un verre d'eau qu'il prit entre ses mains, se rasseyant sur le canapé, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il me coulait des regards un peu inquiets, et je me mis à me demander avec un peu d'appréhension ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir de manière aussi hâtive. De mon côté, je pris place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, prêt à l'écouter, après avoir pris un peu de saucisson, l'autorisant implicitement à se servir, ce dont il ne se priva pas par la suite.

\- Dites… commença-t-il d'un ton un peu inquiet, semblant ne pas être prêt à commencer son rapport.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'avez pas… euh… votre bras va mieux ? fit-il d'un ton étrangement décousu, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. J'ai appris que vous aviez été hospitalisé.

\- Ah, oui, ça. La blessure est un peu profonde, donc il faut que j'évite de le solliciter pour un moment, mais rien de grave ni d'irréversible.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire fugace, le genre de sourire un peu machinal. Je le sentais mal à l'aise.

\- Et toi, tu es guéri ?

\- Oui, je suis comme neuf, je n'ai plus que des cicatrices du passage Floriane.

\- Et les blessures de Barry le boucher ?

Il cligna des yeux, manifestement surpris. Je toussai, un peu gêné d'aborder un sujet peu professionnel, et tâchai de me rattraper en reprenant un ton plus distant.

\- Quand je t'ai tiré en arrière, j'ai senti que tu avais des bandages, expliquai-je. Si tu es blessé, il faut me le dire, c'est inutilement dangereux de cacher ce genre de choses durant une intervention sur le terrain.

A ces mots, il rougit violemment et eut des gestes tellement maladroits que j'avais presque l'impression de le voir s'empêtrer dans des câbles invisibles.

\- Je… Désolé de ne pas en avoir parlé, bredouilla-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas important, je ne pensais pas que c'était utile de le mentionner. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de combattre.

\- Et tu es guéri maintenant ?

Edward hocha la tête sans desserrer les dents, visiblement mort d'embarras.

\- Tant mieux.

Il opina de nouveau, avant de se resservir de saucisson, esquivant un peu mon regard, et un silence pesant s'installa. Sentant à quel point il était mal à l'aise, j'eus pitié de lui et changeai de sujet.

\- Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu débarqué chez moi à l'improviste? Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un peu de raideur. Ces derniers jours, j'étais à Resembool, Havoc vous l'a peut-être dit. Chez les Rockbell, nous avons reparlé de notre tentative de transmuter notre mère, et j'ai découvert quelque chose qui me paraît très inquiétant : le corps difforme que nous avions transmuté... Il a disparu.

\- Comment ça, il a disparu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Juste après la transmutation... j'étais gravement blessé, et Al m'a amené chez les Rockbell où j'ai été soigné. J'ai toujours cru que Pinako avait enterré ou brûlé le monstre que nous avions créé, mais en vérité... Quand elle est allée voir à la maison après m'avoir soigné, il n'y avait rien d'autre que notre cercle d'alchimie et des traînées de sang. Elle a cru que j'avais transmuté de nouveau le corps, et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'était... qu'il n'était plus là.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a une créature qui erre quelque part dans la nature ? Mais je croyais que le résultat de votre transmutation n'était difforme et incapable de survivre...

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a toujours cru... Mais on en a discuté avec Al, et on s'est demandé si... si ça ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport avec les Homonculus.

L'adolescent avait les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés après avoir prononcé ses mots. Si son hypothèse était juste, si lui et son frère avaient créé un Homonculus... Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il porterait le poids de ce fardeau jusqu'au jour où il s'effondrerait d'épuisement. J'espérais que cette histoire n'était qu'une erreur de compréhension, que la résolution du mystère ne serait qu'une chose banale et presque décevante. Mais je devinais déjà que ça ne serait pas le cas les intuitions d'Edward étaient trop souvent justes.

\- Pour cette raison, j'ai raccourci mon séjour à Resembool. On a beaucoup parlé avec Al, et on a décidé d'aller revoir notre Maître, même si on risque de se faire écharper là-bas. On repart pour Dublith dès demain. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ce soir, je voulais vous en parler.

\- Je vois, murmurai-je, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Tu n'es que de passage.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir su dissimuler complètement l'inflexion déçue de ma voix, mais il était manifestement trop préoccupé pour s'en apercevoir. En revanche, je sentais bien à quel point la perspective d'être potentiellement responsable de la création d'un Homonculus le mettait sur les charbons ardents.

\- Bon. De mon côté, j'ai quelques nouvelles, donc, fis-je pour continuer la discussion et l'empêcher de trop y penser. Je ne crois pas avoir eu le temps de t'en informer, mais Hawekye est maintenant au courant de l'essentiel. Scieszka m'a confié ses recherches, qui sont juste là, ponctuai-je en montrant l'épaisse pochette de kraft contenant toutes les coupures que la bibliothécaire avait pu rassembler. Et, enfin, j'ai été visité par l'ennemi jusque dans mon bureau.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'enveloppe beige que je lui tendais.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais, sur un Homonculus qui pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ?

\- Oui, Envy ?

\- Oui. Ce midi, Hawkeye est venu me parler dans mon bureau, peu de temps après le passage de Scieszka. Enfin... je dis ça, mais je pense que ce n'était pas réellement elle.

\- Vous pensez qu'Envy a pris son apparence pour vous espionner ? demanda Edward en s'étranglant à moitié face à la nouvelle.

\- J'en suis convaincu. Heureusement, le dossier était dans un tiroir de mon bureau à ce moment-là, et comme je me suis rapidement méfié, je pense n'avoir rien dit de suspect... à priori, ils n'ont rien contre moi.

\- Tant mieux... Mais ça veut dire qu'il faut vraiment se méfier de tout le monde.

\- De toi, je ne me méfie pas vraiment. Il aurait de la peine à te contrefaire correctement.

A ces mots, il rougit, la bouche pleine de saucisson. Puis il déglutit et demanda avec une inflexion un peu indignée :

\- C'est une insulte ou un compliment ?

\- Je te laisse choisir, répondis-je avec un sourire, me calant plus confortablement dans le siège.

 _D_ _écidément, il est beaucoup trop facile à taquiner... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter complètement un jour._

Tout en me fixant d'un air un peu boudeur, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en versa le contenu sur la table sans ménagement. Son regard se baissa vers les coupures de papier, et se figea. Je me redressai en le voyant blêmir. Non, ce n'était même plus blêmir : il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il prit d'une main tremblante l'une des coupures pour la voir de plus près. Devant son expression horrifiée, je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade et un frisson galoper le long de mon dos. Qu'avait-il pu voir, qu'avait-il compris qui le mettait dans un tel état ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je... murmura-t-il, la gorge serré, le souffle court. Je vous ai déjà montré... une photo de ma mère ?

\- Non, répondis-je, sentant bien que c'était une question rhétorique.

L'adolescent posa la main sur le carnet posé sur la table basse pour l'ouvrir, et tira de la troisième page une vieille photo qu'il jeta vers de mon côté. Puis il posa, juste à côté, la photo de la coupure de journal. Je l'avais vue un peu plus tôt, alors, avant même qu'il eut finit ce geste, j'avais déjà compris. Mis à part son expression, la femme qui posait en souriant dans sa robe claire à volants ressemblait trait pour trait à Juliet Douglas, se tenant debout à côté du Généralissime.

Je retins ma respiration, soufflé par le choc de cette révélation. C'était une chose d'avoir des soupçons, c'en était une autre d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux. Je levai les yeux vers Edward, et ne croisai pas son regard. Il s'était penché en avant et avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour dissimuler son expression, mais ses épaules tremblantes et sa respiration bruyante trahissaient son état. Il était au bord des larmes. En le voyant aussi bouleversé, j'avais juste envie de le serrer longuement dans les bras ; mais je savais bien que ce serait un geste complètement déplacé de ma part. Malgré cela, la vérité qui s'abattait sur lui était trop cruelle : alors qu'il combattait les Homonculus, qu'il s'acharnait à sauver des vies au détriment de la sienne, il se découvrait maintenant plus coupable que n'importe qui...

Je me levai en silence, m'assis à côté de lui, et posai une main compatissante sur son épaule, tout en tâchant de garder la distance que dictait nos rapports professionnels. Équilibre délicat.

\- Edward, ne te laisse pas abattre, fis-je d'un ton ferme. Il fallait découvrir la vérité, tôt ou tard. Pour t'avoir aussi bien formé, ton Maître doit être une personne de talent, très cultivée. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera à trouver des pistes pour comprendre les Homonculus et mieux lutter contre eux.

\- Elle, corrigea-t-il dans un soupir, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses bras. Mais elle va me tuer avant.

Je serrai les dents. Je me sentais pris d'une bouffée de tendresse comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis des années. J'aurais voulu le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter... mais si je faisais ça, il allait sans doute bondir en arrière avec des yeux ronds, me demandant à quel point j'avais bu pour avoir un comportement pareil, et j'allais me sentir terriblement ridicule. Alors je me contentai de serrer un peu plus ma prise, espérant qu'il sentirait mes encouragements à travers ce geste dérisoire.

\- Elle ne va pas te tuer. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, murmurai-je, tâchant de le réconforter par les mots, faute de mieux.

\- Je me sens comme un criminel.

\- Ne dis pas ça à quelqu'un qui en est réellement un, répondis-je avec un rire amer, sentant ma propre culpabilité remonter.

\- … Désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel lui comme moi restâmes immobiles. Puis il renifla, se redressa et regarda droit devant lui, une expression ferme sur son visage rougi. Il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes, mais ne pouvait pas dissimuler à quel point il était bouleversé. Il articula d'une voix très calme, sans me regarder.

\- Désolé pour ça, Colonel. Je vais prendre les responsabilités pour mes actes. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour tout faire afin d'arrêter nos ennemis.

\- Je sais, soufflai-je simplement avec un demi-sourire.

Je n'en doutais pas une seconde.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi d'un air surpris, et rougit en croisant mon regard, avant de détourner les yeux. Il se leva, se détachant de ma main posée sur son épaule, puis s'épousseta, dos à moi. Son moment de faiblesse était terminé, il enfilait de nouveau son costume de héros. A moi d'en faire autant.

\- Est-ce que tu as d'autres choses à signaler ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il sans se retourner.

Je regardai cette petite silhouette dans son manteau rouge et froissé, avec sa tresse blonde et ébouriffée. C'était étrange de voir la force qui pouvait émaner de ce tout petit bout d'homme, si jeune et déjà exceptionnel. J'admirais d'autant plus son courage qu'avec le temps, j'avais appris à connaître un peu plus ses failles et ses peurs. Une personne sans peurs n'était pas courageuse, juste inconsciente. Ce n'était pas son cas.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fit-il avec un sourire fragile. Vous avez besoin du dossier Juliet Douglas, ou je peux vous le prendre ?

\- Tu peux l'embarquer, je l'ai déjà lu intégralement, répondis-je en remettant les papiers dans l'enveloppe. Et c'est vrai que vu l'heure, tu ferais mieux de rentrer... Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu es parti, mais les autres risquent de s'inquiéter pour toi.

\- C'est vrai... Al se plaint que je pars sans arrêt. En plus, la dernière fois que je suis venu pour vous déposer un dossier, j'ai fini par passer la nuit à l'hôpital... je crois qu'il vous en veut encore pour ça.

\- Tu lui as dit que sans toi, le quartier aurait explosé ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils à l'évocation de son frère.

\- Je n'ai pas à lui dire ce genre de choses ! se rebiffa-t-il, manifestement gêné. En plus, je suis loin d'être le seul responsable de cette bonne nouvelle.

\- Hé bien, si je le recroise, je lui dirais, répondis-je en souriant, les bras croisés.

\- … Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit-il avec une inflexion agacée dans la voix, reprenant le dossier que le lui tendais d'un geste sec.

\- Je ne m'en priverai pas !

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien oublié de ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

\- Pas que je sache. Mais j'aurais sûrement d'autres découvertes dans les jours à venir. Je n'ai sans doute pas fini de voir les retombées de l'attaque du passage Floriane.

En changeant les horaires du transfert de Bald sans prévenir mon supérieur direct, j'avais abusé de ma position, et même si la mission s'était déroulée sans anicroche, le Général Erwing n'allait sans doute pas laisser passer cet écart aussi facilement. Cela m'inquiétait un peu, mais Edward avait déjà l'esprit assez encombré pour que je lui ajoute pas mes propres préoccupations.

\- Je vous téléphonerai quand j'aurais du nouveau, annonça Edward en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

\- J'espère bien !

Je regardai l'adolescent remettre ses chaussures. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il avait les traits tirés. La vie ne l'épargnait décidément pas ces derniers temps. Si, grâce à mon initiative de l'autre jour, il avait pu échapper à un combat supplémentaire lors de sa dernière mission, je n'avais aucun regret. Après tout, je trouverais bien comment tourner la situation à mon avantage. C'était ma spécialité, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je me levai pour l'accompagner à la sortie, et me retrouvai face à lui alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Edward...

\- Oui Colonel ? lança-t-il du ton méfiant de celui qui s'attendait à une pique.

\- Fais attention à toi, lâchai-je avec une sincérité que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- … Vous aussi Colonel, répondit-il à mi-voix après un long silence.

Nos regards se croisèrent durant un instant de flottement qui sembla s'éterniser, comme si notre conversation n'était pas réellement terminée. Mais je ne voyais pas quoi dire de plus, et après avoir détourné le regard, l'adolescent finit par se tourner et partir dans le couloir.

\- Bonne nuit Colonel.

\- Bonne nuit, Edward.

Je restai adossé au chambranle de ma porte d'entrée, regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le couloir et disparaître dans les escaliers avec un inexplicable sentiment d'échec. La journée avait été longue, je me sentais triste, les nouvelles n'avaient pas été bonnes, et à l'idée de ne plus le revoir dans les jours à venir, sachant avec quelle facilité il se mettait en danger, mon cœur se serra d'inquiétude. Je refermai la porte avec un soupir, envahi par la solitude. Je n'aimais pas me découvrir de l'attachement pour d'autres ; c'était un point faible pour moi et une source de danger pour eux. Mais comment rester de marbre face à cet adolescent turbulent ?

Edward était toujours pareil. Il arrivait, s'indignait, occupait tout l'espace, et repartait aussi brutalement qu'il était venu. Il allait me manquer, avec ses grands airs et le vent de chaos qu'il amenait partout où il allait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, l'impression que je ne le retrouverais pas avant longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas savoir à ce moment-là à quel point cette intuition allait s'avérer juste.


	28. Introduction - Dublith

**Troisième partie : Dublith**

**Introduction.**

La nuit était tombée plus tôt que je le pensais. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne serait pas la dernière, mais cette obscurité me collait toujours des frissons dans le dos. Elle m'inspirait la peur de ténèbres sans fond peuplées d'angoisses et de rires. Je m'étais habillé d'un tapis de feuilles que j'avais « tourné » pour me protéger du froid, et je me faufilais dans la végétation dense de l'île pour retrouver mon abri. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, après avoir croisé un renard qui s'était figé à mon approche, entendu les hululements de quelques chouettes et le tapotement des pattes de loirs au-dessus de moi, j'arrivai au pied de l'Arbre.

J'en fis le tour, cherchant à tâtons le renfoncement qui me permettait de grimper dedans. Une main sur le nœud d'une branche cassée, un pied dans une fissure, j'escaladai le tronc pour me glisser avec soulagement dans le nid que j'avais créé. Il formait une grosse boule bien calée dans une fourche de l'arbre, et je l'avais rempli d'herbes séchées, de plumes, et de tout ce que je trouvais d'un peu moelleux. C'était un gros duvet qui m'enveloppait et me gardait au chaud la nuit. Ici, l'obscurité n'était plus aussi effrayante, je ne craignais plus les animaux, le silence, le froid. Je me sentais protégé.

Je me pelotonnai au fond de mon nid moelleux, et respirai plus calmement, sentant le sommeil s'approcher. Mon pied droit me démangeait, alors je le grattai de ma main calleuse, avant de m'installe plus confortablement. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais rien connu d'autre que cette vie-là.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. J'avais vu le soleil se lever et se coucher beaucoup de fois, j'avais construit mes habitudes dans ce petit bout de monde. Il y avait la plage, et l'eau, qui m'entourait tout autour. On voyait que tout ça s'étendait plus loin, que de l'autre côté, il y avait d'autres rives, d'autres forêts. Mais ça me paraissait inaccessible, et même si j'avais pu aller là-bas, qu'aurais-je pu y découvrir de plus ?

Ici, je trouvais à boire et à manger. Il y avait une source d'eau qui jaillissait au centre de l'île elle était très froide, tellement que j'avais souvent mal aux dents en m'y abreuvant. Il y avait des fruits qui avaient l'air bons, d'autres mauvais. Ceux-là, je ne les mangeais pas. Il y avait des lapins, je leur courais parfois après. J'avais vu les renards les manger, j'en faisais autant quand j'arrivais à les attraper. Il y avait un endroit où une falaise descendait jusque qu'à la rive dans un éboulis de rochers noyés d'eau. Les poissons aimaient bien venir là, et moi aussi. Je les attrapais. Leur chair était froide et visqueuse, mais ça nourrissait plus que les fruits, alors quand j'avais faim, je savais que c'était là qu'il fallait aller.

C'était ce que je faisais. Trouver à manger, à boire, regarder autour de moi, et dormir quand la nuit tombait, en me demandant toujours un peu si le soleil reviendrait chauffer ma peau le lendemain.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer autre chose. Pourtant, il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un avant. J'avais vu des animaux naître, j'avais escaladé les arbres pour observer les œufs des oiseaux, espionné les serpents, les renards, et tous les autres bestioles que j'avais rencontrées. Et en les regardant découvrir le monde, je me demandais. Je ne me souvenais pas de ma naissance. Est-ce que j'étais sorti d'un œuf, comme les oiseaux, ou directement du ventre d'une maman, comme les renards ? Est-ce que j'avais été minuscule, tout tremblant, la peau plissée, les yeux fermés ? Et même après, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été plus petit que je ne l'étais actuellement. Il ne me semblait pas que j'avais grandi, ou alors, vraiment pas beaucoup.

Alors des fois, je me demandais comment c'était, avant. Je me demandais ce que ça faisait d'avoir une maman. Et quand je pensais à tout ça, je me sentais mal. Ça faisait peur, ça rendait triste. C'était un sentiment pour lequel je n'avais pas de mots à l'époque.

La solitude.


	29. Les Aveux (Alphonse)

**Les aveux (Al)**

A part moi, tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte tintinnabuler timidement. Je me levai précipitamment, abandonnant le recueil de poésie que j'avais attrapé au hasard pour tromper mon ennui en attendant le retour d'Edward. Un peu fébrile, j'accourus dans le couloir, m'assurant de reconnaître la silhouette de mon frère à travers le verre dépoli avant de tourner le verrou et de lui ouvrir la porte.

Edward se faufila prestement à l'intérieur, pendant que je refermais. Sans doute surpris par une averse sur le trajet du retour, il avait rabattu la capuche de son manteau rouge sur sa tête. Les gouttes avaient piqueté ses épaules de taches plus sombres.

\- Tu rentres tard, murmurai-je. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

\- Désolé, je l'ai attendu un moment, expliqua-t-il en accrochant son manteau humide à la patère.

\- Il y a du nouveau ?

Il était dos à moi, mais je vis ses mains se crisper malgré lui sur le tissu, et il répondit après une seconde de trop.

\- Oui. Mais nous en parlerons demain, si tu veux bien. Je suis épuisé.

Sa remarque m'étonna. Ce n'était pas son genre d'avouer avoir un moment de faiblesse. Pourtant, il fallait avouer qu'avec les heures passées dans le train aujourd'hui, nous avions de quoi être un peu sonnés. Même moi qui avais réussi à dormir une partie du trajet, je me sentais las.

\- D'accord…

\- Merci de m'avoir attendu, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait si longtemps…

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'ouvre, quand même.

Gracia avait toujours été précautionneuse, et la disparition de son mari l'avait rendue d'autant plus sévère sur ce genre de détails. La peur, la solitude, sans doute… Il faut dire que pour deux personnes, cette maison semblait très vide. Je comprenais qu'elle ait décidé de la vendre pour s'installer dans un lieu plus petit. Elle nous en avait parlé un petit peu durant ce repas que nous avions passé tous les quatre, après s'être excusée pour le désordre tout relatif de la maison. Elle était en plein dans les cartons, et le lieu avait une aura de bouleversement. J'avais été soulagé de voir qu'Elysia était un peu moins renfermée que la dernière fois que nous l'avions vue. Gracia avait pu, par le biais de l'armée, trouver une place en crèche, ce qui lui libérait une partie de la journée.

\- Tu as mangé ? demandai-je en repensant à notre propre repas.

\- Un petit peu, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement faim, j'ai surtout envie d'enlever ma bande et de prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de dormir.

Je hochai la tête avec un petit sourire triste. Je pouvais le comprendre, je l'avais entrevu dos nu une fois, et j'avais été frappé de voir sa peau rougie et irritée à force d'être comprimée par les bandages. Winry m'en avait touché deux mots, et je savais que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait fabriqué une bande, dans l'espoir de limiter les dégâts. J'avais du mal à imaginer ce que ça représentait de passer ses journées et parfois ses nuits avec la poitrine aplatie sous des bandages, mais je me doutais bien que c'était désagréable, et que mon frère se plaignait bien moins qu'il l'aurait pu.

\- Comment ça s'organise, pour les chambres ?

\- Winry dort dans la bibliothèque, et nous avons été installés dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Ok.

\- Ça va, ça ne t'embarrasse pas trop ? demandai-je d'un ton compatissant. De devoir partager la chambre…

\- Ça va, tu es mon frère, rassura-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je trouverai ça beaucoup plus bizarre de partager ma chambre avec Winry.

\- Bah, si j'ai bien suivi, tu as vécu chez Roxane quelques jours, non ? fis-je en souriant pour dissimuler mon amertume.

\- Ouais, bredouilla-t-il. Mais c'était pas pareil. Comment dire… ? Roxane, c'est une pote, alors que Winry…

Je ne pensais pas que ma remarque l'aurait fait autant réagir.

\- C'est Winry, quoi.

Ça voulait tout et rien dire.

Mon frère poussa un soupir plein de lassitude et leva la tête vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais prendre une douche rapide, je te rejoins dans la chambre.

\- Tâche de ne pas faire trop de bruit, sa chambre est juste à côté, fis-je remarquer.

\- Elle dort sûrement comme une brique, je ne risque pas de la réveiller, répondit-il en souriant avant de monter les escaliers.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait le sommeil lourd, nous nous étions amusés plus d'une fois à ses dépends quand nous étions plus jeunes en lui préparant des farces. En repensant à cette fois où nous avions glissé une souris dans son chemisier pendant qu'elle dormait, je me dis que nous n'étions vraiment pas tendres avec elle à l'époque. Je m'en voulais un peu à présent, pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

Je me retrouvai seul dans l'entrée. Je regardai le manteau rouge qui pendait à la patère, pensif. De quoi avaient-ils parlés ? Pourquoi était-il parti si longtemps ? J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Il me cachait sans doute quelque chose. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Je revins dans la cuisine pour reprendre le livre que j'avais abandonné sur la table, le refermai, puis éteignis la lumière en ressortant.

A quoi pensait-il ? Impossible à dire. C'était terrible pour moi de voir à quel point mon frère était devenu opaque depuis mon amnésie. Je ne souvenais pourtant de la complicité que nous avions auparavant, quand nous n'avions même pas besoin d'un mot pour deviner les pensées de l'autre. Et maintenant, même quand nous parlions, nous ne nous comprenions pas.

J'éteignis la lampe de l'entrée avant de monter les marches dans la pénombre, n'ayant plus que l'éclairage des réverbères filtrant à travers le verre dépoli de la porte d'entrée pour me guider jusqu'à la chambre. C'était tout juste assez.

La lumière me piqua les yeux quand j'actionnai l'interrupteur, mais je m'accoutumai vite. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pièce, qui comportait un lit deux places flanqué d'une paire de tables de nuit, une armoire à glace, un petit secrétaire avec son fauteuil, un tapis épais… Ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormais ici, et le lieu me semblait familier après notre dernier séjour, mais comme le reste de la maison, il avait pris une atmosphère nostalgique après la disparition de Hugues.

J'ouvris le sac que j'avais pris et posé au pied du lit pour me mettre en pyjama. J'étais en train d'enfiler le haut quand Edward poussa la porte en débardeur et caleçon, ses vêtements à la main, portant sur les épaules une serviette qui ne dissimulait pas complètement la poitrine qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de contraindre de nouveau sous sa bande. Mon regard baissa vers elle comme malgré moi, et quand il le remarqua, son visage se ferma.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent de te balader comme ça dans le couloir, non ? demandai-je d'un ton inquiet.

\- Gracia et Elysia dorment, rappela-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de se réveiller en pleine nuit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale.

\- Je dis ça pour toi.

\- Je sais, répondit-il froidement. Mais ça ne change rien.

Il s'assit sur le lit, me tournant le dos, et essora vigoureusement ses cheveux dans sa serviette. Je me laissai tomber sur ce qui allait être mon côté du lit, et l'observai du coin de l'œil. Quand il ne portait ni veste, ni bandages, comme maintenant, sa carrure le trahissait vraiment. Ses épaules étaient trop étroites, et ses cheveux longs accentuaient cette impression. Il plia la serviette en deux et l'étendit au pied du lit, puis soupira.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je de nouveau.

\- Je… je me sens un peu découragé, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même après avoir lâché un nouveau soupir.

\- A propos de quoi ?

Pendant quelques secondes, je crus vraiment qu'il allait me répondre. Après tout, il m'avait promis de tout me raconter.

\- C'est compliqué, fit-il évasivement avant de se ressaisir, me laissant déçu. On va devoir partir tôt demain, on a intérêt à se coucher maintenant. Pour le moment, on a surtout besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- D'accord, soufflai-je.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre, de toute façon ? Edward se glissa sous les draps, et j'en fis autant de mon côté. Puis il éteignit la lumière. La lueur blafarde des réverbères, à travers les rideaux de la pièce, virait à un rose saumon un peu sale. Nous avions oublié de fermer les volets, mais j'avais la flemme de rallumer, me lever et ouvrir la fenêtre pour arranger ça. Je restai à regarder l'ombre des carreaux se découper sur les rideaux, à réfléchir.

Bien sûr, Edward me cachait quelque chose. Je ne savais plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais je le connaissais quand même assez pour ne pas pouvoir passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi flagrant. Mais c'est vrai qu'il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et que le réveil risquait d'être rude. Ce qu'il me taisait, il attendait sûrement qu'une nouvelle journée commence pour m'en parler. Je ne devais pas m'énerver contre ça, alors qu'il le faisait sûrement pour notre bien à tous les deux, peut-être pour le mien avant tout.

Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder, cherchant des réflexions moins stressantes pour m'endormir, et le côté saugrenu de la situation me sauta aux yeux.

\- Ed…

\- Mhm ?

\- Tu te rends compte que t'es la première fille avec qui je partage un lit ?

\- … Tu veux que je te sorte tes tripes du bide et que je t'étrangle avec ? gronda-t-il d'une voix très basse.

\- Pardon, je le disais pas pour être vexant ! C'était pas dans ce sens-là…

\- Dans quel sens, alors ? grinça-t-il, désabusé.

\- Je sais pas, c'est juste que ça a un côté surprenant, quoi. Quand on y pense, d'un point de vue technique, on est un homme et une femme qui dormons dans le même lit.

\- Un frère et une sœur, si vraiment tu y tiens. Pas comme s'il risquait de se passer quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien sûr que non ! m'offusquai-je. Ce serait dégueulasse ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'une situation comme ça arriverait un jour.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter bien que je sente son impatience monter peu à peu. Finalement, ça n'est pas plus embarrassant que ça.

\- Tant mieux.

Le silence retomba, et je sentis que son mutisme dissimulait une certaine colère pour ce que j'avais dit.

\- Dis, je peux te poser une question ? murmurai-je, les yeux levés au plafond.

\- Si c'est aussi stupide que ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure, je risque de t'étouffer avec ton oreiller.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, hein, je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler, me défendis-je comme je pouvais.

\- J'espère bien que j'ai le droit de ne pas répondre !

\- Mais ça m'intrigue, quand même.

\- … Vas-y, lâcha-t-il de la voix traînante de celui qui regrettait déjà de m'y autoriser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux à ce point cacher à tout le monde que ton corps a changé ?

Il y eut un long silence. Je me demandai si je ne l'avais pas réellement mis en colère avec mes idioties. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ma question pour y répondre de manière honnête.

\- … Par peur, sans doute.

\- Par peur ?

\- Oui. Peur du regard des autres, d'être considéré différemment. Qu'on se moque de moi, qu'on me méprise.

\- Tu as peur d'être méprisé si on te voit comme une femme ?

\- … Oui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Quand je vois Izumi-sensei, ou le Lieutenant Hawkeye, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de leur manquer de respect. En quoi tu serais différent ? Pourquoi on te mépriserait si les gens le savaient ? Juste parce que tu serais une femme ? Ce serait complètement injuste, non ?

\- …Pfff… tu fais chier. J'en sais rien, grommela-t-il. Tu poses des questions beaucoup trop philosophiques pour l'heure qu'il est.

\- Pardon. C'est juste que j'essaie de comprendre.

\- Y'a rien à comprendre, il faut juste que je retrouve un moyen de récupérer mon vrai corps. Parce que là… j'ai juste… l'impression de ne plus être moi-même.

\- Le sexe qu'on a, est-ce que c'est si important que ça, au fond ? continuai-je, conscient que mes questionnements devaient lui être pénibles alors qu'il voulait juste dormir, mais incapable de m'arrêter de parler pour autant. Je veux dire, est-ce que ça fait de nous une autre personne ? Quand je te vois, j'en ai pas l'impression. Je veux dire, c'est sûr que tu as changé par rapport à mon souvenir, mais je te reconnais quand même, tu restes la même personne. Tu es toujours bagarreur, généreux, impulsif et super fort.

\- … Tu as ajouté super fort pour essayer faire passer la pilule, avoue.

\- Non, je le pense vraiment, me défendis-je. Tu es Alchimiste d'état, tu transmutes sans cercle, on t'envoie dans des missions super tordues parce que tes supérieurs sont convaincus que tu es le meilleur pour les mener à bien… Et en plus, tu les réussis.

Je fis une pause. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait exactement... mais au moins, ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, c'était très clair.

\- Tu m'impressionnes, Ed, et je t'admire beaucoup. Ça n'a peut-être aucune valeur que je dise ça, vu que je suis ton frère et tout… mais voilà, je te le dis quand même.

Je repris une grande inspiration dans le silence j'avais lâché ça sans trop réfléchir, et maintenant j'étais gêné. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait : Est-ce qu'il rougissait face au compliment, est-ce qu'il levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération en attendant que je la ferme, est-ce que ces paroles le laissaient indifférent ?

\- Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un mot, et pourtant, malgré son ton las, je sentis qu'il était sincère. Je souris dans l'obscurité, vaguement rassuré.

\- Par contre, ça te va si on dort, maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

\- Ouais, acceptai-je, sentant que j'avais déjà beaucoup abusé de sa patience.

\- Cool.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je me pelotonnai dans la couverture, lui tournant le dos, tandis qu'il en faisait sans doute de même à l'autre bout du lit. Le sommeil me piquait les yeux, et dormir me ferait du bien. Je me sentais bizarrement apaisé par la conversation. Jamais je n'aurai osé aborder le sujet aussi frontalement il y a un mois, et il me semblait qu'il était parvenu, à défaut de l'accepter, à s'habituer un peu à la situation, et à sortir du déni farouche de ses débuts. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de s'y faire, si la situation ne pouvait pas s'arranger ?

Mes yeux se fermèrent sur ce dernier questionnement, et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Nous étions dans le train depuis plusieurs heures. Winry potassait un livre sur les alliages, les sourcils froncés dans un effort de compréhension extrême. Elle n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque dans mon genre ou celui de mon frère, mais compensait cette faiblesse par une motivation à toute épreuve pour ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les automails.

Edward avait déplié la tablette qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre et écrivait son rapport. Encore. Il passait sa vie à remplir des paperasses sur ses missions. Je le regardais tracer les caractères de sa main gauche, songeant à la lassitude qu'il devait avoir à toujours devoir rendre compte de ses faits et gestes. Il avait passé une bonne partie de son séjour à Rezembool à rédiger son compte rendu de l'attaque du passage Floriane, et maintenant, c'était au tour du transfert de Bald. Il m'avait laissé feuilleter ses notes, et j'avais été impressionné par la précision avec laquelle il retraçait les événements, citant au mot près des dialogues, décrivant l'emplacement des uns et des autres au fil des événements… Comment pouvait-il garder un souvenir aussi clair de tout ce qui s'était passé ? Je pouvais me représenter la scène en le lisant.

Je remis le nez dans ma propre lecture, le laissant noircir des pages et des pages de son écriture mécanique. Faute d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux traités d'Alchimie pour la route, je m'étais replongé dans les carnets intimes de Maman. Celui que je lisais racontait sa rencontre avec Papa et le flirt qui s'en était suivit. Difficile pour moi de ne pas sourire à sa lecture.

_« J'étais en train de me disputer avec ma mère au sujet de l'installation de l'étal, je lui disais que le tréteau était mal mis, mais elle répondait qu'elle aurait eu le temps de faire mieux si j'avais été plus dégourdie pour faire ma part du travail. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a cédé quand un chien est passé dessous. Non seulement j'ai eu peur pour la bête, mais en plus, je me suis retrouvée avec une poignée de poireaux dans une main, un bouquet de betteraves dans l'autre, et les pieds enterrés sous un tas de pommes. Pourquoi est-ce à ce moment-là que ce client est arrivé ? J'aurais pu en mourir de honte !_

_C'était un grand barbu, avec les cheveux longs, et il portait un costume. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi peu ordinaire à Resembool. Il était assez élégant, mais avec, comment dire… un petit air lunaire. Il m'avait regardé comme s'il cherchait à me reconnaître, puis avait dit bonjour à ma mère comme s'ils étaient bons amis._

_« Trisha, ramasse tes bêtises au lieu de rester plantée là comme une bécasse. » Ma mère était toujours comme ça, sèche et vexante. Alors j'ai commencé à ranger. Jamais je n'avais été aussi embarrassée de ma vie, je crois. Je les entendais discuter. « Oh, c'est Trisha ? Elle a bien grandi ! » « Et toi, tu n'as pas changé, Honenheim, à croire que tu ne vieillis pas… Pas comme moi ! » « Allons, tu es toujours aussi belle. » « Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. » « Et comment va William ? » « Il est mort. Une crise cardiaque, il y un an et demi… » « Oh. Je suis désolé. »_

_Et là, je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de ramasser les pommes qui avaient roulé dans l'allée et me les tendait gentiment. Je rougissais encore plus en les prenant, les rajoutant dans mon tablier dont j'avais fait un sac de fortune. J'étais tellement confuse que je les fis tomber de nouveau. Ma mère me traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux, et lui éclata de rire. Ça aurait dû me vexer terriblement, mais son rire était tellement dépourvu de méchanceté que je me sentis au contraire soulagée._

_Il finit par retrousser ses manches et réparer le tréteau par alchimie avant de nous aider à remonter l'étal. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose de pareil, c'était vraiment très impressionnant !»_

Un sourire aux lèvres, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère. Elle qui avait été épatée par la réparation d'un simple tréteau, à quel point aurait-elle été admirative si elle avait pu rencontrer Edward aujourd'hui ? Je ne savais pas si elle aurait été fière de moi, mais à coup sûr, elle l'aurait été de mon frère. Cette idée me donna une bouffée de motivation. Moi aussi, je voulais être à la hauteur.

Je posai le carnet sur mes genoux en gardant la page de mon index et levai les yeux vers la fenêtre. Un soleil étincelant avait remplacé la pluie battante de notre départ, éclairant le massif montagneux vers lequel nous nous dirigions. Les arbres, encore luisants de l'averse passée, avaient pris des teintes plus chaudes qui annonçaient l'automne, et la cime des érables et marronniers commençait à rougir. Bientôt, les paysages de campagne deviendraient une explosion de couleurs chatoyantes.

Ce temps magnifique effaçait presque l'inquiétude qui m'avait taraudé toute la matinée, attendant en vain qu'Edward m'en dise plus sur son entrevue avec Mustang. Mais cette discussion était impossible puisque des personnes s'étaient installées dans notre cabine. Une mère et sa fille, toutes les deux rousses avec un visage inondé de taches de rousseur. A un moment, Edward avait levé les yeux vers elles et m'avait chuchoté avec un sourire.

\- Elles me rappellent un peu Roxane. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- La danseuse qui t'a aidée à coffrer Ian Landry ? demandai-je en réprimant une pointe de jalousie.

\- Oui. Elle était vraiment sympa, et débrouillarde… Le genre de personne qui arrive à vivre avec presque rien, et en gardant le sourire !

Après ce bref échange, nous étions retournés à nos occupations. Je me laissais bercer par le roulis du train, laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Winry avait fini par abandonner son livre et regardait le paysage de plus en plus accidenté qui défilait sous ses yeux avec une impatience croissante. Nous allions bientôt arriver à Rush Valley. Cela voulait tout dire. Pour une accro des automails comme elle, cette ville était le paradis sur terre. Nous étions censés y passer la nuit et repartir le lendemain pour Dublith, mais je me demandais si notre séjour n'allait pas se prolonger en voyant son enthousiasme débordant.

Le train ralentit tandis qu'elle trépignait intérieurement, Edward leva un regard blasé et rangea ses papiers dans la besace qu'il traînait partout avec lui. Je glissai le carnet de Maman dans mon propre sac de voyage, et Winry attrapa ses bagages. A peine étions-nous arrivés à quai qu'elle déboula hors du wagon comme un boulet de canon, incapable de réprimer davantage son impatience. Il fallut presque lui courir après pour ne pas la perdre, malgré l'énorme sac à dos et la valise qu'elle portait et qui faisait des bruits de casserole à chaque pas.

En arrivant dans une des rues principales de la ville, je n'eus que le temps d'entrevoir les façades aux pierres dorées de soleil et les devantures remplies d'automails étincelants. Winry gambadait d'une vitrine à l'autre, et était sans doute l'incarnation du bonheur à cet instant. Elle tomba en arrêt devant une vitrine, les yeux étincelants en admirant un bras de métal rutilant. J'ouvris de grands yeux, moins à cause de la beauté de la prothèse que de son prix. Elle commença à me décrire par le menu les caractéristiques de ce modèle dont elle avait déjà entendu parler, parlant alliages, vérins, roulements, vernis, câblages, sans vraiment ce soucier de savoir si je comprenais ce qu'elle me disait. Edward, lui, regardait autour de lui d'un air blasé, sans même essayer suivre ses explications.

L'homme qui tenait la boutique avait remarqué son intérêt et sorti pour discuter avec elle, accoudé au chambranle de la porte, un mégot calé dans son sourire en coin. Il tentait des airs charmeurs et elle discutait avec lui avec un large sourire. Je secouai la tête avec un soupir désabusé. Elle était tellement passionnée de mécanique qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas remarqué qu'il tentait de la draguer de manière peu subtile. Le pauvre risquait d'avoir une belle déconvenue quand elle le laisserait en plan pour s'extasier devant l'automail suivant.

Edward s'était adossé à la devanture en poussant un soupir las, attendant que ça se passe, mais se fit attraper le poignet et tirer énergiquement par notre amie qui voulait montrer le seul chef d'œuvre qu'elle avait sous la main. Mon frère enleva son gant et repoussa un peu sa manche à contrecœur tandis que les deux mécaniciens s'extasiaient sur la structure mécanique de ses articulations des doigts. Avant d'avoir compris, il se retrouva entouré d'une foule de personnes qui voulaient voir son automail, le suppliant de se déshabiller pour qu'on puisse voir la structure de l'épaule ou l'articulation de son genou.

\- Y'A PAS MOYEN ! ! hurla-t-il en retenant son manteau comme s'il se raccrochait à la vie. ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE BORDEL, JE ME DESHABILLERAI PAS !

\- Allez, soit cool ! Regarde je suis torse nu et j'en fais pas un drame ! fit un homme qui portait un automail en guise de bras gauche et claqua des deux mains sur ses pectoraux. C'est pas toi qu'on veut mater, c'est ta mécanique !

\- C'EST MORT ! cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je sentis sa panique. Les gens étaient tellement curieux que pour un peu, il se serait retrouvé en caleçon au milieu de la rue. Sauf qu'avec son corps féminin, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre de laisser ça arriver. C'est pourquoi, quand il parvint à bondir hors de la foule, je laissai traîner ma jambe pour faire un croche-pied « accidentel », coupant un poursuivant dans son élan. Edward profita de ce répit pour traverser la rue, bondir sur le mur du bâtiment d'en face qu'il escalada comme un gros chat avant de sauter sur les toits. En une minute, il avait disparu sous le regard ébahi des passants. J'étais soulagé pour lui qu'il ait réussi à s'échapper, et croisai le regard contrit de Winry qui compris qu'elle était un peu coupable d'avoir laissé la situation dégénérer. Tout le monde la regarda, cherchant une explication à cette fuite. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses ongles en sifflotant pour se donner un air faussement détaché.

\- Oui, je sais, il est un peu timide.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'escalader comme ça avec des automails !

\- Hé ! C'est que je fais de la qualité ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 _C'est surtout qu'Edward est un grand sportif,_  pensai-je intérieurement.

Je levai les yeux vers les toits. Je ne le voyais plus, et je n'avais aucune idée de là où il avait bien pu partir. Il s'était enfui comme un chat sauvage, et je doutais qu'il revienne de sitôt. A sa place, j'aurais été salement échaudé par la situation. Je tournai la tête vers Winry, entourée d'une flopée d'admirateurs qui, à défaut de pouvoir contempler ses automails, se faisaient passer les plans qu'elle avait sortis de son sac en commentant avec enthousiasme tel ou tel élément. J'avais l'impression que le fait qu'elle soit une jolie mécanicienne de quinze ans avait une grosse influence sur l'intérêt qu'elle provoquait, et ça ne me rassurait pas vraiment. Je me retrouvais pris entre deux feux. Laisser Edward fuir sur les toits et maugréer, drapé dans sa solitude et sa peur d'être découvert, ou abandonner sans surveillance une fille franche et manifestement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire à des adultes peu scrupuleux ?

Pourquoi, à dix ans, je me retrouvais à être le plus sensé de l'équipe ?

\- Et toi, tu as des automails ? demanda un grand barbu en se penchant vers moi.

\- Ah non, moi je suis entier, répondis-je en tendant mes bras pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient de chair et de sang.

Je perdis aussitôt tout intérêt à leurs yeux, ce qui m'aurait vexé si ça ne m'avait pas arrangé d'échapper à leur curiosité excessive. Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu amer, en songeant que dire que j'étais entier était un peu un mensonge quand on savait qu'il me manquait quatre ans de ma vie. Je repensai à mon frère et à la frayeur qu'il avait dû avoir quand des inconnus avaient commencé à essayer de le déshabiller, puis regardai Winry qui parlait boulons et riait avec des inconnus comme si elle faisait partie d'une bande de vieux copains, et ma décision fut prise. Elle était en pleine avenue, et si elle avait un problème, elle saurait toujours faire usage de ses clés à molette. Après tout, elle s'était déjà bien entraînée sur nous.

Je la tirai par la manche pour la prévenir à l'oreille qu'on se retrouvait à l'hôtel, recevant un hochement de tête, puis m'esquivai sans attirer l'attention. Je montai à mon tour la façade, m'attirant les foudres du propriétaire.

\- Hé, vous allez arrêter ça bon sang ? ! C'est pas un mur d'escalade, si vous voulez grimper, allez ailleurs ! tempêta l'homme en sortant de sa boutique.

\- Désolé m'sieur, je dois retrouver mon frère ! répondis-je d'un ton enfantin aussi poliment que possible.

Qu'il soit d'accord ou non, j'arrivai vite sur les toits. Je grimpai sur le faîte, puis escaladai la cheminée pour mieux voir à la ronde. Il ne devait pas y avoir des centaines de manteaux rouges se baladant au-dessus de la ville. Je plissai les yeux, me faisant de l'ombre de ma main gauche, et reconnus sa silhouette au loin, vers le sud. Je regardai les toits, les rues, cherchant par ou passer pour le rejoindre, puis au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, redescendis de mon perchoir pour traverser le toit. Mon itinéraire était tout tracé.

La plupart des maisons étaient couvertes de tuiles courbes en terre cuite, un peu moussues pour certaines, qui glissaient beaucoup moins que les toits d'ardoise que l'on trouvait plus au nord. Ma progression se fit sans difficulté majeure, même si je faisais attention à ne pas tomber. Il y avait bien quatre ou cinq étages sous mes pieds, largement de quoi se casser le cou. De temps en temps, je remontais sur le faîte pour me repérer de nouveau. Je dus marcher sur le toit d'un étroit passage entre deux immeubles, puis sauter trois fois par-dessus des ruelles, et même si elles étaient très étroites, cela me demanda une certaine dose de courage – ou de stupidité. J'étais sûr d'Edward l'avais fait sans même réfléchir. Il était tellement impulsif…

Quand je parvins à ses côtés, mon cœur battait la chamade pour être honnête, j'avais vraiment eu la trouille. C'était une chose de se battre contre des affreux, c'en était une autre de risquer sa vie, tout seul comme un con. Je m'effondrai à côté de lui en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ah, tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- Oui, tu étais encore à portée de vue.

\- Ah.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a suivi, répondis-je avec un sourire. Il faut être fou pour grimper sur les toits comme ça !

Il se rallongea sur le dos et le l'imitai, croisant les bras derrière la tête.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu as du bien flipper.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, c'est pas ta faute ! C'est plutôt cette cruche de Winry, elle m'a jeté dans la fosse aux lions, là…

\- Ouais. On lui passera un savon quand on sera à l'hôtel.

\- ... Tu l'as laissée seule, du coup ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas très prudent. Mais bon, si besoin elle est armée, il y a des clefs à molette dans son sac.

Ma remarque lui arracha un sourire.

\- Elle se débrouillera, oui. Après tout, c'est une brute. Je me suis toujours dit que si elle se mettait sérieusement à se battre, elle pourrait gagner contre nous.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt après j'allais m'indigner, mais en y réfléchissant bien, si on excluait l'Alchimie, il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Je laissai passer un long silence, regardant le ciel d'un bleu intense mangé de nuages, tantôt blancs, tantôt gris. Le temps était instable, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment froid. Nous étions en automne depuis quelques jours, mais mis à part un vague rougissement à la cime des arbres, rien ne le faisait encore sentir dans cette région chaude. J'aimais bien cette période, elle donnait toujours envie de profiter des dernières journées ensoleillées sans en perdre une miette. Rester posés sur ce toit à se dorer au soleil correspondait bien à cette envie.

\- Ça va mieux ? demandai-je.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais mal ?

\- … Tu ne te serais pas enfui en courant si tu n'avais pas vraiment paniqué, non ?

\- … C'est vrai, murmura-t-il, penaud. J'ai sans doute un peu sur-réagi.

\- Je ne pense pas. A ta place, j'aurais sûrement eu peur aussi qu'on me découvre.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ça, murmura-t-il avant de se rouler sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Je déteste qu'on me touche.

Un nuage passa, masquant le soleil pendant une petite minute.

\- Toi, ou Winry, ça va encore, je vous connais bien, mais… quand c'est des inconnus, ça… ça me dégoûte, avoua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en silence. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu, mais je l'écoutais attentivement.

\- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant, non ? soufflai-je d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être bête, mais…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Quand j'ai été kidnappé par Ian Landry, à Lacosta… quand le chloroforme a cessé de faire effet, et que je me suis réveillé, il était en train… en train de…

Il bafouillait maladroitement. Je me penchai vers lui et réalisai qu'il avait les yeux humides, le visage rouge. Une angoisse me noua la gorge. Qu'est-ce que mon frère avait omis de dire quand il m'avait raconté ses déboires ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

\- Il était en train de me d-déshab-iller, chuchota-t-il. Il allait… me…

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, et il s'arrêta là comme si dire un mot de plus allait rendre son récit trop réel. Il n'était pas utile d'en dire plus pour que je devine ce qui s'était joué ce jour-là. Sachant qu'il s'attaquait à un proxénète, je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il avait essayé d'abuser de son corps. J'étais mortifié. J'avais du mal à imaginer pleinement ce que ça représentait, du haut de mes dix ans et de mon inexpérience, mais je pouvais être sûr d'une chose : à sa place, j'aurais vraiment détesté ça.

\- Je l'ai frappé tellement fort que j'aurais pu le tuer, murmura-t-il en reprenant son récit. J'en ai cassé l'applique où étaient accrochées mes menottes. Au final, il ne m'est rien arrivé de vraiment grave, pas comme les autres filles qu'il avait enlevées… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si… si j'étais resté inconscient plus longtemps… Si je n'avais pas su me défendre, si…

« Si je m'étais fait violer. » la phrase était restée en suspens mais je l'avais quand même entendue, et je déglutis, les sourcils abattus par la peur qu'avait vécu mon frère et le malaise que me procurait cette idée. C'était encore pire que se battre et d'être blessé. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Les mains baladeuses des passants de tout à l'heure devaient prendre une toute autre dimension avec ce souvenir en tête. Il y avait de quoi avoir une peur panique. Comme s'il avait compris ce qui se disait sur les toits, le soleil s'était dérobé derrière un voile de nuages gris. 

\- Maintenant, je déteste qu'on me touche, conclut-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je comprends… murmurai-je sans être tout à fait sûr d'avoir compris en réalité. … mais moi, ça va ?

\- Ouais. Toi ça va.

\- Tu veux un câlin ? proposai-je maladroitement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se glissa un peu plus près de moi, calant sa tête sur mon épaule. Quand il était comme ça, il me rappelait vraiment un chat. Ça tombait bien, j'adorais les chats. Je caressai machinalement ses cheveux ébouriffés dans un geste réconfortant. Il tâchait de toujours se montrer fort et assuré, mais dans un moment comme ça, je me rendais compte à quel point avoir ce corps de fille le rendait vulnérable. C'était pour lui un véritable handicap.

Il devait tellement détester ça. J'eus honte de ce que j'avais dit la nuit précédente, de la légèreté de mes propos. Sa transformation n'était peut-être pas grave à mes yeux, mais elle l'était pour lui. Parce que, peu importe qui il était réellement, le regard des gens changeait quand ils le faisaient basculer dans l'autre moitié de la population, et leur comportement avec. Avec des conséquences très réelles. Et ça, je ne pouvais décemment pas dire que c'était "sans importance".

Je laissai passer un long silence, tandis que les nuages s'amoncelaient de plus en plus au-dessus de nos têtes, prenant une couleur sombre peu engageante, puis Edward s'écarta pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Je me redressai à mon tour et tournai vers lui un regard attentif.

\- Puisqu'on est dans les aveux, Al, il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois te dire…

\- Oui ? demandai-je sans tourner la tête.

\- Par rapport à ma discussion avec Mustang hier soir… Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. En fait, c'est vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

\- Je t'écoute, fis-je sans prêter attention au claquement de quelques lourdes gouttes

\- En fait, quand j'étais chez lui, il m'a donné un dossier sur Juliet Douglas, et en le regardant, je me suis rendu compte que…

Une averse coupa mon frère au milieu de sa phrase. La pluie s'était abattue comme un rideau, et en quelques secondes, nous fûmes trempé jusqu'à l'os.

\- Rhaah, merde ! pesta mon frère en se redressant, essuyant l'eau qui lui avait coulé dans les yeux.

\- Il faut qu'on redescende et qu'on s'abrite !

\- Merci pour le lieu commun !

Nous nous levâmes à la hâte pour chercher ou nous protéger, beaucoup moins à l'aise sur les tuiles maintenant luisantes de pluie et dangereusement glissantes. Edward montra du doigt un endroit ou le bâtiment donnait sur une extension.

\- Descend par là, il y a la gouttière !

J'obéis sans discuter, l'eau collait mes vêtements à ma peau et la température avait salement chuté. Si nous ne nous réfugiions pas très vite, nous risquions de tomber malade.  _Difficile de croire qu'il y avait un beau ciel bleu il y a une demi-heure à peine,_  pensai-je en descendant aussi vite que possible, Edward me suivant de près. Une fois sur le toit du bâtiment, j'avançai à pas rapides vers le rebord de tuiles, et en voyant la hauteur qui nous restait et sentant la pluie virer à la grêle, je ne réfléchis pas davantage et sautai directement à terre. Même en ayant l'habitude de bondir de belles hauteurs, il y avait plus de deux mètres et le choc fut violent pour mes genoux. J'ouvris la bouche dans une exclamation silencieuse de douleur, entendant Edward bondir à côté de moi. Il m'attrapa par le poignet sans attendre que je sois remis de mon atterrissage et me traîna dans la première boutique venue. La porte se ferma derrière nous sans parvenir à étouffer complètement le crépitement sonore des grêlons.

\- Bonjour ! lança poliment le vendeur depuis son comptoir.

\- Bonjour, fis-je. Désolé, on est entré en trombe à cause de la pluie…

\- Hola, je vous comprends vu ce qui tombe ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, prenez votre temps ! répondit aimablement de grand brun en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Comme nous n'avions que ça à faire, nous restâmes dans la boutique. Après avoir essoré le bas de mon T-shirt et essuyé mes semelles sur le tapis de l'entrée, j'avais commencé à faire le tour de la pièce, observant les pièces de mécanique exposées soigneusement dans la boutique. Les lieux étaient petits et assombris par le temps morose, la pièce sentait le métal, l'huile et la graisse. L'atmosphère était agréablement familière, elle me rappelait l'atelier de Winry et Pinako. Mais je m'en rendais compte, elles faisaient les automails pour une personne spécifique, elles n'étaient pas du genre à exposer des prothèses neuves dans des vitrines.

\- Il va falloir qu'on retrouve Winry, fis-je remarquer, les mains dans le dos, les yeux levés vers un bras mécanique.

\- Oui. On est censés se retrouver à l'hôtel, je suppose ?

\- L'hôtel de la gare, c'est ça qu'on avait dit dans le train, non ?

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes mis d'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de confirmer ça avec vous, fit remarquer Edward en se grattant la joue avec un sourire gêné.

\- Moi non plus, avouai-je avec un sourire tout aussi embarrassé.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? demanda le vendeur d'un ton affable.

\- Non, je suis déjà équipé, répondit mon frère en baissant sa manche pour montrer le poignet de son automail. J'ai une mécanicienne attitrée, elle me tuerait si je lui faisais des infidélités.

Cette phrase résonna comme une pique dans ma tête sans que je sache pourquoi au juste. Il souriait avec aplomb, et le vendeur éclata de rire.

\- Je comprends ce que je tu veux dire, petit !

\- QUI VOUS TRAITEZ DE DEMI-PORTION QUE L'ON NE REMARQUE MÊME PAS DANS LA BOUTIQUE ?!

\- Ed, il n'a pas dit ça, fis-je remarquer d'un ton apaisant en posant une main sur son épaule pour éviter qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge. Désolé, mon frère est un peu susceptible, dis-je d'un ton d'excuse.

Les quelques minutes passées dans la boutique en attendant que la pluie cesse me parurent très longues après ce petit démarrage embarrassant. Le vendeur n'osa plus dire un mot, et l'ambiance était devenue très lourde. Finalement, le temps s'éclaircit de nouveau, et nous quittâmes la boutique avec un « au revoir » poli pour nous diriger vers la gare. Les grêlons tapissaient encore le sol, certains gros comme des noix, mais avec le soleil qui revenait, ils allaient sans doute fondre rapidement. Les gens ressortaient comme si de rien n'était, reprenant leurs activités.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas avoir une grêle pareille, on est encore en été pourtant !

\- Plus vraiment, techniquement, on est en automne depuis quelques jours rappelai-je. Et puis, on est en montagne, ici. Le temps est souvent instable dans les hauteurs.

\- C'est vrai.

Ses paroles avaient fait naître chez moi une profonde angoisse, mais je sentis, à mon grand regret, que le moment était passé, et qu'il ne se sentait pas d'en parler alors que n'importe qui alentour pourrait l'entendre. Dans les rues très animées, notre chemin croisa celui de mineurs qui rentraient du travail, couvert de terre, de poussière et de charbon, puis nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Edward entra le premier, poussant la porte sans hésitation. Le bâtiment était chic, plus destiné aux riches clients qui venaient choisir des automails luxueux qu'à ceux qui travaillaient ici. Comme toujours dans ce genre d'endroits, je me sentais intimidé. Mon frère, lui, traversa la grande entrée et se planta devant l'accueil le plus naturellement.

\- Bonjour, avez-vous une chambre au nom de Rockbell ? Une fille blonde de notre âge.

\- Rockbell… Je ne crois pas, non, ça ne me dit rien.

L'hôte d'accueil héla une collègue qui secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

\- Ah, mince, j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas gourée d'hôtel, je ne sais pas comment on va la retrouver sinon, murmura Edward avec un soupir blasé. Elle et son obsession des automails !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hôtels dans la ville, elle devrait vous retrouver facilement. Et comme les magasins ferment vers sept heures, elle devrait vous rejoindre bientôt.

J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec mon frère. Si elle n'était pas revenue à huit heures, nous partirions à sa recherche sans hésiter. D'ici-là, on allait supposer qu'elle avait été trop absorbée par la mécanique pour penser à nous, ce qui restait le plus probable. Nous aurions peut-être été plus méfiants si nous n'étions pas trempés jusqu'aux os et tremblants de froid. Edward prit la clé de notre chambre et monta dans l'ascenseur, visiblement conscient de ma présence.

\- Ça te gène si je prends ma douche en premier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondis-je.

Une fois dans la chambre, nos sacs atterrirent au pied des lits. La pièce était lumineuse et plutôt ordonnée, les trois lits faits au cordeau, le sol couvert de tapis moelleux. En voyant les lieux accueillant, je poussai un soupir d'aise.

Je retirai mon T-shirt et mon pantalon pour les étendre sur le radiateur en attendant qu'Edward me cède la place. Malgré le temps capricieux, il faisait bon dans la pièce, je me rassurai en me disant que je ne tomberai pas malade pour si peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward ressortit de la douche, la serviette sur les épaules, en caleçon et débardeur, ses autres vêtements au bras. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris la peine de dissimuler de nouveau sa poitrine en la compressant dans le vêtement que Winry lui avait fabriqué.

\- Ça marche plutôt bien, ce truc, commentai-je en constatant qu'il était impossible de deviner que sous son débardeur se trouvait autre chose que des pectoraux bien développés.

S'il n'avait pas les épaules aussi rondes et étroites, il pourrait tout à fait passer pour un garçon. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila.

\- Heureusement que ça marche bien, parce que c'est quand même galère à mettre et désagréable à porter… En plus j'ai eu du mal à le fermer, à croire que ces saletés ont grossi.

\- C'est bien possible qu'ils aient grossi, non ? fis-je en toute innocence.

\- Là, c'est le moment ou si tu étais un bon frère, tu me rassurerais en disant que je me fais des idées et qu'ils n'ont probablement pas changé de taille, pesta Edward en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Et si tu galères à enfiler ton pantalon, c'est parce qu'il a rétréci au lavage, du coup ? demandai-je d'un ton taquin.

\- Si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule, va plutôt prendre ta douche, balança-t-il en me jetant sa serviette au visage.

Me mordant la lèvre sans pouvoir réprimer mon sourire, j'obéis et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain sans rien ajouter de plus.

Une douche plus tard, réchauffé et ragaillardi, je retrouvai Edward assis sur mon lit, le combiné de téléphone à la main.

\- L'accueil vient de téléphoner, Winry est arrivée, elle monte nous rejoindre.

\- Ah, super ! m'exclamai-je en réalisant que la nouvelle me soulageait quand même pas mal.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'assombrissait en me séchant vigoureusement les cheveux avec ma serviette. Cette demi-journée à Rush Valley était passée terriblement vite.

\- Hello les garçons ! s'exclama Winry en jaillissant dans la pièce avec un bras levé qui laissait voir son enthousiasme. Devinez quoi ?

\- Tu t'es fait des copains ? fit sarcastiquement Edward en se laissant tomber à plat dos sur le lit où il rebondit légèrement.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit la blonde en penchant la tête de côté avec un sourire de chat. J'ai discuté avec un prothésiste de mon projet d'automails réalistes, il a été super emballé, du coup, Ed, on a rendez-vous demain matin pour un moulage de ton bras et de ta jambe.

\- MAIS CA VA PAS DE PRENDRE DES DECISIONS COMME CA SANS ME DEMANDER MON AVIS ? s'exclama mon frère en se redressant brutalement.

\- Hé, attend, c'est une occasion en or ! Il est spécialisé en fausse peau, il travaille un matériau de pointe qui s'appelle le latex. C'est souple et élastique comme de la peau, on peut le teinter dans la masse et peindre dessus, il m'a montré ce qu'il faisait, c'est vraiment fascinant.

\- Mais toi qui aimes tant le métal, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir cacher mon automail là-dessous ? soupira Edward.

\- Pour que tu puisses te travestir à l'aise, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Souviens-toi, quand tu es allé rencontrer Scar, tu as été obligé de porter des collants en laine épaisse, c'était moche, non ? avec ça, tu pourrais même mettre des bas transparents.

\- Voila qui va révolutionner ma vie, pour sûr, ironisa mon frère. Tu veux pas dépenser ton argent à quelque chose de plus utile ?

\- Nope ! C'est le projet le plus intéressant que j'ai eu depuis des années, je suis sûre que je vais en apprendre beaucoup !

\- Tu peux parler, j'irai pas à ce rendez-vous, soupira Ed en se rallongeant, blasé.

\- Bien sûr que si tu viendras ! tempêta-t-elle.

\- Winry, Edward… tentai-je d'un ton apaisant pour me défaire du sentiment d'être pris entre le marteau et l'enclume.

\- Non, je ne viendrai pas. Tu sais pourquoi Winry ?

\- Parce que tu es une tête de mule capricieuse qui refuse qu'on l'aide ?

\- Tu parles de moulage… mais tu espères quoi ? Que je me déshabille devant un inconnu pour qu'une personne supplémentaire, que je ne connais pas, et en laquelle je n'ai aucune confiance en plus, connaisse mon secret ?

Le silence retomba, Winry réalisa qu'elle avait totalement ignoré cet aspect des choses. Je comprenais le mécontentement d'Edward, mais j'étais un peu peiné pour elle aussi. Depuis que nous étions rentrés à Rezembool et qu'elle avait entendu parler du travestissement d'Edward, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur cette idée de nouvelles prothèses, et y mettait vraiment tout son coeur.

\- Si c'est juste pour avoir un projet intéressant, grommela mon frère, demande à quelqu'un d'autre de te servir de cobaye. Après tout, dans cette ville tu trouveras sûrement des gens tout à fait disposés à te rendre ce service.

\- Ed, tu es un imbécile… Je fais ça pour t'aider, ce n'est pas juste un caprice.

\- Winry, si cette idée de prothèse réaliste m'était utile ne serait-ce qu'une fois à l'avenir, je te promets de t'offrir tous les métaux que tu veux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Parce que je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Alphonse, tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? s'exclama la mécanicienne d'un ton pugnace. Tu es témoin !

Après avoir été spectateur, je me retrouvais juge et arbitre.

\- Je ne m'immisce pas dans vos guéguerres, marmonnai-je, craignant les retombées de cette discussion.

\- Ça va, je ne prends pas de gros risques. Je te signe même un contrat, si tu veux ! claironna mon frère d'un ton un peu provoquant.

Mon instinct me dictait qu'Edward faisait une erreur monumentale.

\- Deal ! Al, file-nous du papier ! s'exclama la blonde.

Dans ce contexte, je ne pouvais qu'obéir, même si je trouvais la situation complètement stupide. Je me dirigeai vers le petit secrétaire qui se trouvait sur la fenêtre et attrapais le papier à en-tête de l'hôtel pour leur tendre. Winry déboucha son stylo et le tendit à Edward pour qu'il écrive, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire mi-blasé, mi-amusé.

\- Je soussigné… énonça-t-il en écrivant. Edward Elric… jure sur l'honneur… avoir promis à Winry Rockbell… de lui fournir… tous… les métaux qu'elle lui demande…

\- Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! rappela-t-elle, les sourcils froncés de sérieux.

\- … jusqu'à… la fin… de mes jours… si le recouvrement… de mes nouvelles… prothèses s'avère m'être utile au moins une fois.

Je secouai la tête avec un soupir désabusé. Edward et Winry, quand ils parlaient affaires, avaient tout de deux gosses jouant aux grandes personnes. Ce contrat était insensé, comme la plupart de leurs discussions en fait.

\- Fait en trois exemplaires le… On est quel jour déjà ?

\- Le 24 septembre, répondis-je aussitôt.

\- Le 24 septembre 1914, à Rush Valley, entre Edward Elric et Winry Rockbell, avec pour témoin Alphonse Elric.

Edward acheva son texte et le recopia sur deux autres feuilles, et estampilla les trois papiers de sa signature surmontée de la mention "lu et approuvé, Edward Elric". Il passa les feuilles à Winry qui parapha à son tour, puis le papier atterrit devant moi. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'ajouter mon nom à la page, ce que je fis en secouant la tête.

\- Vous savez que je n'approuve pas du tout votre idée de contrat à la con ? informai-je.

Edward m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire amusé, signe qu'il ne prenait vraiment pas l'affaire au sérieux.

\- Disons qu'on s'amuse comme on peut, répondit-il. Ça vous dit d'aller manger quelque part ? J'ai l'estomac dans les talons.


	30. Le Prothésiste (Winry)

**Le proth** **ésiste (Winry)**

\- Sérieux, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, marmonna Edward, le nez dans son col.

\- Je sais, et je suis flattée, répondis-je.

Le petit blond qui m'accompagnait était terriblement morose, sans doute parce que le l'avais tiré du lit vers six heures du matin. J'avais surpris un regard jaloux adressé à Al qui s'était contenté de se renfoncer un peu plus dans les plis de son oreiller pour se rendormir comme un bienheureux, tandis que nous quittions la chambre à pas de loup.

\- Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne puisse pas se rendre compte de mon secret, grommela-t-il.

Il avait fini par accepter ce rendez-vous à contrecœur en m'arrachant cette promesse de ma part.

\- Je lui dirais que c'est un grand timide que j'ai avec moi, et il comprendra.

\- Il s'est peut-être rendu compte que tu étais une psychopathe de la mécanique en discutant avec toi hier.

\- Dans ce cas-là, on fera une belle équipe de psychopathes. Parce qu'entre ton amour de l'alchimie et la manière dont il parle de latex, je peux franchement passer inaperçue, répondis-je avec un sourire.

L'aube pointait à peine, et nous marchions sur des rues qui commençaient à s'éveiller dans l'ambiance gris-bleu qui précédait le lever du soleil. Ces nuances de couleur m'évoquaient l'acier et me faisaient sourire malgré moi. J'aimais bien travailler en pleine nuit ou au petit matin, quand l'atmosphère était ensommeillée, troublée seulement par le hululement des chouettes et le remue-ménage des animaux nocturnes.

Je baissai les yeux vers le papier que je tenais à la main pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas perdue en chemin. Je vérifiai le nom de la rue dans laquelle nous nous apprêtions à tourner et eus un sourire satisfait. Nous étions au numéro 29. En deux pas, je me retrouvai devant la boutique. D'autres que moi l'aurait sans doute qualifiée de glauque, avec ses masques et ses bouts de peau, seins, fesses, bras, pieds, crânes chauves et j'en passe. Moi, ça m'amusait. Edward grimaça à cette vue, visiblement d'un autre avis.

\- C'est malsain cette vitrine ! On dirait qu'il scalpe les gens, marmonna Edward en renfonçant un peu plus les mains dans ses poches.

\- Mais non, je promets qu'il ne touchera pas à un de tes cheveux, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tiens, bonjour vous ! s'exclama un homme aux cheveux gris et hirsutes qui bondit hors de sa boutique en faisant sursauter Edward. Oh, mais c'est la jeune mécanicienne avec qui j'ai eu l'honneur de discuter hier. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir aujourd'hui !

Il tendit une petite main racornie que je serrai poliment, surprise par la poigne que cachait sa courte personne, puis il salua Edward de la même manière. Celui-ci ouvrait des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il pensait impossible de rencontrer un homme plus petit que lui. C'était pourtant chose faite.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dwyer, je vous présente mon cobaye, fis-je en tendant le bras vers Edward qui rougit sous le coup de l'indignation, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être réduit à cette fonction.

\- Oh, un jeune chevelu, comme c'est amusant ! Superbe, entrez, entrez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Edward ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un automate, ne sachant visiblement pas par quel bout aborder cet homme excentrique. En vérité, il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas décrocher un mot, ça ne lui poserait pas de problème. De toute façon, il savait déjà exactement pourquoi nous étions là. Je poussai mon ami par les épaules pour le faire rentrer dans la boutique, et l'homme referma la porte derrière nous.

\- Alors, c'est un beau spécimen, commenta-t-il d'un ton appréciateur. Vous portez donc des automails, jeune homme ?

\- Oui, croassa-t-il. Un bras et une jambe.

Il tournait la tête ici et là, troublé sans doute par l'odeur de chimie qui se dégageait des lieux. J'étais habituée à être envahie par les odeurs métalliques, le gaz du chalumeau, les effluves de solvants et de réactifs, donc je n'étais pas surprise, même si ici, les produits et leurs parfums étaient bien différents.

\- Donc, je vais vous faire un moulage de votre bras et de votre jambe, et sculpter le moule symétrique… Hum, j'adore ce genre de travail, ça demande une minutie qui m'a toujours manquée dans mon ancien métier.

\- Que faisiez-vous avant ? demanda Edward, curieux malgré lui.

\- J'étais prothésiste pour le Grand Opéra de Central-City. Un très bel endroit, plein d'artisans de talent, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'on n'utilisait pas ma technique à sa juste valeur, du coup, après avoir terminé la formation de mon apprenti, je me suis installé ici.

\- Ah bon ? fit Edward en se faisant asseoir d'autorité sur une chaise. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Comme je l'ai expliqué à cette jeune fille hier, les illusions créées pour la scène ne nécessitent pas un réalisme extraordinaire, elles sont surtout destinées à être vues de loin. L'important, c'est qu'elles réagissent bien à la lumière et se fondent bien avec leurs porteurs. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, on ne me laissait jamais le temps de faire les détails, les nuances de couleurs, les pores de la peau, les veines, les ridules, toutes ces petites choses qui font le charme d'une prothèse réussie. Maintenant, j'ai décidé de travailler pour des particuliers, certains sont prêts à payer le prix fort pour avoir un travail d'un réalisme époustouflant ! Et c'est justement ce que je le sais faire le mieux ! J'ai fabriqué une paire de faux seins dernièrement pour une dame dont je tairais le nom pour des raisons évidentes… Hé bien, je peux vous dire que même au toucher on se laisserait prendre ! acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Edward rougit violemment à cette phrase, mais l'homme ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble et alluma une lampe puissante pour la braquer sur son visage, l'aveuglant complètement.

\- Vous arrivez donc à créer une peau à la texture réaliste ? demandai-je, beaucoup plus intéressée par la prouesse technique en elle-même que part son usage. Je m'étonne qu'on ne parle pas davantage de vous.

\- Eh bien, mon installation ici est toute récente… Et c'est un marché de niche, vous voyez bien qu'ici, la plupart des gens sont fiers d'aborder leurs automails, ils aiment pouvoir se vanter de pouvoir porter tel ou tel fabriquant…

\- Ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas gravé mon propre sceau, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Pendant que l'homme s'affairait à observer un Edward confus, levant son carnet d'échantillons à hauteur de son visage en hochant la tête et en prenant des notes d'un air appliqué, je me perdis un instant dans mes pensées.

Le sceau d'un mécanicien était une marque discrète qu'on faisait au fer sur chacune de nos créations, comme une signature. Comme j'avais commencé mon apprentissage aux côtés de Pinako, je m'étais toujours servie de sa marque. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais la réflexion, mais maintenant que j'avais quitté Resembool et que je m'apprêtais à réaliser de bout en bout les automails d'Edward sans sa supervision, il était peut-être temps que cela dépasse le cadre de la rêverie et que je le fabrique pour de bon.

\- Hm, quel beau teint cuivré, c'est une nuance que je n'ai pas vu souvent chez les blonds. Vous êtes un beau petit caramel, jeune homme !

Je repris pied avec la réalité en croisant le regard implorant d'Edward qui ne savait plus où se mettre, et dus me pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à son expression.

\- Vous pouvez vous relever, j'en ai fini avec votre petit minois ! ajouta l'homme avec un clin d'œil. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite, si vous le voulez bien… Venez venez, c'est par ici !

Tandis qu'Edward avalait une grande goulée d'air pour ne pas lui hurler dessus en entendant le mot maudit, Dwyer ouvrit le chemin en parlant avec enthousiasme, poussa une porte, puis arriva dans un sous-sol dont il alluma les lumières qui éclaboussèrent une pièce d'un blanc immaculée. A ce moment-là, même moi je dus reconnaître que les lieux avaient une atmosphère quelque part entre une chambre d'hôpital et le repaire d'un savant fou…

\- Ce mec est complètement perché, murmura Edward. Je n'arrive pas à quoi savoir quoi penser de lui.

\- Je pense que c'est juste un passionné, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Je devais avouer que les lieux n'étaient pas tout à fait rassurants. Mais d'artisan à artisan, j'avais toute confiance en la qualité de son travail. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant.

\- Oh, mais j'y pense, avant de faire les moulages, il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord sur la commande exacte, n'est-ce pas ? Tout d'abord, souhaitez-vous conserver l'anonymat dans vos démarches ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était tout naturel.

\- Oui, s'il vous plait, murmura Edward à ma place.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer, puis je me lançai dans une grande discussion technique avec lui à laquelle Edward décrocha rapidement, regardant d'un œil vague le mur devant lui, détaillant chaque bidon, chaque pot, chaque bande, chaque moule, chaque outil, chaque objet que son regard pouvait attraper. Tandis que j'étalais les croquis, plans et géométraux grandeur nature des nouveaux automails de mon ami, celui-ci déambula dans la pièce en observant les lieux, lisant chaque étiquette pour tromper sa nervosité et son ennui. Il s'arrêta devant une étagère chargée de dizaines de petits pots de peintures représentant des dizaines de nuances de couleur peau. S'il lisait chaque étiquette, cela lui prendrait un moment.

Je détournai la tête et me concentrai de nouveau sur la conversation. Plan à l'appui, je désignai les mécanismes d'articulations, expliquant les mouvements que permettrait mon automail et leur amplitude. J'avais amélioré la souplesse de l'épaule et intégré un système de plaques glissantes dans l'avant-bras qui permettaient de davantage tourner le poignet, et j'avais ajouté une rangée d'articulation supplémentaires sur le pied pour en améliorer le réalisme. Un système de coques à fixations multiples permettrait aux automails de donner l'illusion de muscles se gonflant quand les membres de métal seraient pliés au niveau de la cuisse et du mollet. J'avais pondu toute une série de trouvailles de ce genre dont je n'étais pas peu fière. Pendant que je présentais tout cela en détails, le petit homme hochait la tête, l'œil brillant.

Une fois mes explications terminées, ce fut à son tour de sortir son carnet, ses boîtes d'échantillons et de partir dans des explications techniques. Quelle épaisseur de latex ? Trop fine, la peau risquait d'être translucide et trop fragile. Trop épaisse, elle risquait d'empâter l'automail et d'en gêner les mouvements. Quel degré d'élasticité ? Comment fixer la matière aux articulations sans entraver le mécanisme ? Autant des questions passionnantes qui nous occupèrent un long moment. Échangeant nos contraintes techniques comme si nous jouions aux cartes, il me tendait des échantillons, observait avec quelle facilité le latex coulissait sur les différents alliages dont j'avais apporté des plaques d'échantillon, me posait des questions, dressait des hypothèses sur les problèmes que nous pourrions rencontrer… Sous ses conseils, je notais quelques retouches pour affiner les articulations de la main, l'œil brillant. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu de discussion aussi passionnante. Ce qui se passait dans ce sous-sol, j'en étais convaincue, c'était l'union du meilleur de deux mondes, et j'en faisais partie ! Comment ne pas être émue de participer à ce challenge historique ?

\- C'est le mécanisme à ne pas rater, tout le monde se serre la main, n'est-ce pas ? commenta le petit homme avec un sourire. Et pour l'heure, ce jeune homme, on ne peut pas ignorer qu'il porte un bras de fer !

Le jeune homme en question tourna la tête vers nous, reposant le bidon dont il lisait la notice d'utilisation avec l'expression éteinte de celui qui se serait bien jeté par la fenêtre si seulement il n'était pas coincé dans un sous-sol qui en était dépourvu. Je réalisais seulement à ce moment-là que lui s'ennuyait sans doute comme un rat mort pendant que nous changions la face du monde.

\- Pensez-vous qu'on ait fait le tour des questions techniques ? demandai-je, prise de pitié pour mon ami.

\- J'en aurais sans doute d'autres, mais je pense que le plus gros est résolu, répondit-il. Voulez-vous que nous procédions au moulage ?

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme. Quand je vis à quel point Edward se prêta de bonne grâce aux instructions, je compris qu'il avait été tellement éprouvé par notre interminable conversation qu'il était presque soulagé qu'on s'occupe enfin de lui. J'aurais sans doute dû compatir, mais à ma grande honte, je me sentis surtout rassurée à l'idée qu'il ne fasse pas de caprice.

Il se retrouva bientôt en caleçon et débardeur, sa veste posée sur son épaule de métal, pendant que Dwyer lui demandait aimablement de rester immobile tandis qu'il photographiait sous tous les angles son bras et sa jambe de chair. Le petit homme finit assis en tailleur devant la jambe gauche de l'adolescent, prenant une profusion de notes dans son petit carnet pour pouvoir retranscrire au mieux les nuances de sa peau et tous les autres détails. Il prenait sa tâche vraiment très au sérieux.

Edward profita de ce moment de flottement pour m'adresser un regard halluciné. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour transmettre sa stupéfaction face à ce prothésiste qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules et un sourire amusé. Les sourcils d'Edward dansaient d'une expression à l'autre, incapable de démêler clairement ce que la situation lui inspirait.

Au moins comprenait-il maintenant pourquoi je ne m'étais pas inquiétée plus que ça de son apparence féminine. Ce petit homme avait un amour du détail tel que de savoir si son client était un homme ou une femme lui importait nettement moins que de connaître le nombre de rides sur ses phalanges et le dessin de ses veines sur le dessus de son pied.

\- Hum, est-ce que vous voulez des poils sur vos prothèses ? demanda le petit homme d'un ton appliqué en finissant sa ligne de notes dans son carnet.

\- Des… QUOI ?! Non ! répondit spontanément Edward avec un sursaut de surprise.

\- Ah… bon, fit le prothésiste d'un ton déçu en notant l'information dans son carnet. C'est dommage, je possède une série de petites seringues qui permettent d'incruster une fausse pilosité dans le latex avec un rendu d'un réalisme époustouflant. Certes, c'est un peu long, mais…

\- Je ne pense pas avoir le budget suffisant pour me permettre les poils, fis-je avec un sourire contrit, sentant mes sourcils se plier tandis que je réprimais une envie de rire. Deux prothèses de cette qualité représentent déjà un achat conséquent.

\- Oui, je comprends, répondit le petit homme en hochant la tête. C'est un budget, pour sûr ! Sinon, aviez-vous des particularités sur vos membres perdus, grains de beauté, cicatrices, etc… ?

\- Je me suis fait mordre à l'épaule par un renard il y a quelques années, répondit pensivement Edward en posant machinalement une main sur son épaule de fer, j'en avais gardé une belle cicatrice… Mais non, non, pas besoin de la reproduire, vous n'avez pas besoin de pousser le réalisme jusque-là ! s'exclama mon ami d'un ton confus quand il réalisa que le prothésiste était en train de noter ses paroles dans le carnet.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir et barra ce qu'il venait d'écrire avec un soupir avant d'ajouter comme pour lui-même.

\- Je me rattraperai sur les ongles.

* * *

\- Oh, il est déjà une heure ? ! m'exclamai-je en avisant l'horloge de la rue avec surprise.

\- Honnêtement, ce rendez-vous était tellement long que je commençais à croire qu'il ferait nuit quand nous sortirions, marmonna Edward d'un ton las. Mais bon, six heures, putain, six heures avec ce toqué ! Tu voulais ma mort ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Bon, maintenant que j'ai passé cette épreuve, je veux juste retrouver Al et qu'on  _mange_. Et ne me demande rien cette après-midi, j'ai des choses à faire aussi !

\- Ça marche, ça marche… mais je te croyais plus résistant ! commentai-je d'un ton piquant.

\- Je résiste quand ça m'intéresse, grogna-t-il.

Il marchait à pas traînants, comme s'il était vidé de toute son énergie. Il faut dire que l'étape du moulage avait été plus longue et laborieuse que je l'aurais cru. Il avait fallu lui graisser la jambe, puis la mouler. Durant les longues minutes durant laquelle le plâtre utilisé durcissait, il avait dû rester immobile, en prenant garde à ne pas crisper ses muscles au risque de ruiner le moulage. Et vu l'amour de la précision qu'avait le prothésiste, il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait du résultat. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre que la réaction chimique faisait chauffer le liquide blanc en cours de solidification et qu'il se sentait compressé, je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. L'étape la plus difficile avait été d'ouvrir le moule. J'avais vu Edward blêmir quand l'homme avait sorti une petite scie électrique de son tiroir et l'avait mise en marche. J'avais maintenu Edward assis en le foudroyant du regard pour qu'il ne s'agite pas. Heureusement pour nous, ça avait marché, et après de longues minutes d'angoisse, le petit homme avait libéré la jambe d'Edward sans lui faire la moindre égratignure.

\- Et voilà, jeune homme ! s'était-il exclamé d'un ton aimable. Maintenant, le bras, si vous voulez bien !

Bref, Ed avait failli devenir fou. Il m'en voulait très fortement de l'avoir traîné dans ce qu'il considérait être un traquenard. De mon côté, en dépit de sa mauvaise humeur, j'avais remballé mes plans, tout fourré dans un sac, et je revenais avec un large sourire, les yeux sans doute brillants de fatigue, mais le cœur plein d'exaltation. Ce travail était vraiment fascinant.

Alphonse nous tomba dessus à bras raccourcis quand je poussai la porte de la chambre.

\- Bon sang, mais où vous étiez passés ? ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous, j'ai même commencé à me demander si je ne devais pas aller à la gendarmerie pour signaler votre disparition !

\- Allons, on est revenus, c'est juste que le rendez-vous a pris plus longtemps que prévu, répondis-je d'un ton apaisant.

 _\- Beaucoup_  plus longtemps que prévu, murmura Edward d'une voix lugubre.

\- Vous avez passé six heures en rendez-vous ?! s'exclama Al. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Pendant qu'Edward poussait un soupir d'une lenteur infinie en allant fouiller machinalement son sac, je lui racontais briévement le déroulement de la matinée. Alphonse hocha la tête et adressa un regard en biais compatissant à son frère. Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

\- Bon, ça va, ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, je vous invite à manger pour me faire pardonner ! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire de boute-en-train.

Cette invitation eut le mérite d'être efficace. Edward allait me coûter cher en bouffe, mais s'il ne fallait que ça pour qu'il quitte son expression de lassitude teinté d'une absence mélancolique, ce n'était pas si grave. C'était ce que je me disais à ce moment-là, en tout cas. J'aurais dû me douter en voyant son regard éteint que le rendez-vous interminable dont il sortait ne pouvait pas être la seule cause de son abattement.

* * *

Après une heure passée à voir Edward se goinfrer comme un monstre, je payais l'addition avec une pointe de regret. J'aurais dû aller dans un restau à volonté, ça me serait revenu moins cher. Autant j'étais prête à dépenser des fortunes pour du matériel mécanique, autant j'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand je devais dépenser de l'argent pour me nourrir ou répondre à d'autres besoins inévitables. Je savais pourtant que c'était indispensable…

Enfin, après avoir payé ce repas et l'avance pour le prothésiste d'Edward, j'étais maintenant nettement moins riche. Ed devait se douter que mes réserves d'argent n'étaient pas si importantes, car il m'avait proposé d'avancer les frais si besoin. Je lui avais répondu qu'avec le contrat que j'avais fait, et puisque je lui avais imposé cette idée, il fallait bien que je paye de ma poche ce revêtement dont il était prêt à se passer.

Le moyen terme fut trouvé : il paierait son nouvel automail rubis sur l'ongle, et je me chargeais de rémunérer le prothésiste. J'étais résolue. Malgré tout, je savais que presque tout l'argent qu'il me donnerait passerait dans le paiement de cet homme. Si je voulais passer du temps à Rush Valley pour continuer à apprendre, il allait falloir que je me trouve un travail assez rapidement. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sur mes réserves. Pensant à tout cela, je laissais traîner mon regard sur les devantures de boutiques en me demandant d'un air absent si l'une d'entre elles accepterait de me faire travailler…

\- A quoi tu penses, Winry ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, demanda Al en se penchant pour mieux voir mon expression.

\- C'est juste que je me demandais si je pourrais travailler chez l'un de ces mécaniciens. J'aimerais aller en apprentissage chez d'autres pour découvrir de nouvelles techniques.

\- Oh, je pense que tu n'aurais pas de peine à trouver des gens pour t'engager, tu as une bonne expérience, et…

Al laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il pensait tout bas quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas me dire. Je me mordis les lèvres, me sentant vexé par ce que je pris pour une pique silencieuse.

\- Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas le problème, de m'engager, c'est qu'ils n'auront pas envie de me garder à cause de mon caractère ? grommelai-je.

\- Non ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama Al d'un ton indigné.

\- Al ne penserait pas une chose pareille, commenta son frère d'un ton blasé. Il est bien trop gentil pour ça.

\- Eh, alors quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu te disais que tu n'as pas osé prononcer à voix haute ? demandai-je.

\- Winry, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux comme ça, voyons, fit Edward, surpris de me voir démarrer au quart de tour.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! gémit le petit frère, tout aussi désarçonné.

\- Justement !

Je le fixai de mes yeux sévères en attendant son aveu. Il se recroquevilla sous mon regard, visiblement pris au dépourvu. Son frère, qui observait la scène, poussa un soupir désabusé et prit la parole.

\- Al, tu devrais lui dire, elle te lâchera pas.

\- Mais j'ai rien à dire, marmonna-t-il. C'est… c'est juste que je me disais que tu n'aurais pas de mal à te faire engager, vu que tu as de l'expérience et … qu'en plus tu es jolie…

Il avait lâché ces mots dans un souffle en rougissant violemment. Je le regardai, tellement interloquée que je ne savais même plus si j'étais censée être flattée ou pas.

\- En quoi ça les concerne que je sois jolie ? !

\- Bah, ça peut compenser ton caractère, répondit Edward du tac au tac.

Je lui lançai mon sac à la figure, qu'il esquiva habilement, puis il reprit une posture droite et une mine tranquille.

\- Exactement ce que je disais, commenta-t-il.

Al trottina vers le caniveau, heureusement sec, où mon sac avait atterri, et le ramassa pour me le tendre. Je le remerciai un peu machinalement, le repris et le remis sur l'épaule avec un soupir agacé.

\- T'es pas sympa, grommelai-je à l'intention de l'aîné.

\- Et toi alors ?

La ballade continua dans une ambiance venimeuse. Al marchait entre nous deux et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec sa gentillesse et sa naïveté habituelle, sans rencontrer de grand succès. Edward s'était de nouveau enfermé dans son expression pessimiste.

Ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Il était avec son frère et son amie d'enfance, dans une des meilleures villes du monde – d'accord, mon opinion sur ce dernier point était peut-être un petit peu biaisée – et il ne décollait les mâchoires que pour faire des remarques désagréables. Sans compter qu'hier il s'était littéralement enfui en courant. Les badauds étaient peut-être un peu envahissants, mais pas au point de me laisser en plan, quand même ? J'avais l'impression que depuis que nous étions partis, il ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de dissimuler à quel point je l'agaçais. Etait-ce parce qu'il me trouvait stupide ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il se sentait terriblement mal ? Un peu des deux sans doute…

Al leva vers moi un visage ou perçait l'inquiétude. Tout à mes découvertes de mécaniques, je ne pensais plus vraiment à la discussion que nous avions eue à Resembool, mais à cet instant, elle me revint en tête. Peut-être que la transmutation ratée de leur mère avait un rapport avec les Homonculus. C'était un sujet très sérieux, et si son hypothèse se vérifiait, ils allaient devoir faire face à une réalité particulièrement difficile..

Je compris alors que s'il était mesquin avec moi, c'était sans doute moins à cause de mon comportement ou de ma personne que parce qu'il ressassait tout ça en silence.

 _C_ _'est vrai qu'Edward est intelligent. Il doit passer beaucoup de temps à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, et à prendre des décisions à ce sujet. Ça doit être difficile pour lui de se détendre et penser à autre chose, comme moi je le fais… quand je travaille sur la mécanique, je ne pense plus qu'à ça, et je suis comme dans un autre monde ou rien de terrible ne m'atteint. Finalement, j'ai de la chance…_

Prenant conscience de ce fait, je me résolu de faire des efforts pour lui simplifier la vie. J'avais fait un caprice pour venir avec eux, un autre pour qu'on s'arrête ici, et un troisième en le traînant au rendez-vous du prothésiste. J'en avais assez fait, maintenant, je devais peut-être m'effacer et le laisser un peu vivre sa vie.

\- J'aimerais bien discuter avec quelques personnes, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'accompagner, hein ! Je sais bien que les automails, ça ne vous intéresse pas trop, me forçai-je à dire. Si vous voulez vous promener ou vous poser à l'hôtel, je vous y rejoindrais avant la nuit.

\- J'espérais partir aujourd'hui, mais il n'y a pas de train ce soir, dont je suppose qu'on va rester encore un peu, marmonna Edward. Autant que vous en profitiez tous les deux tant qu'on est là… moi je vais faire une sieste je pense.

\- D'accord. C'est vrai que je t'ai tiré du lit très tôt ce matin, tu as moins l'habitude que moi…

\- C'est sûr. Bon, j'y vais, grogna-t-il en me lançant un signe de main, commençant à s'éloigner. A toute !

Alphonse jeta son regard de l'un à l'autre, se demandant visiblement qui il était censé suivre. Je lui répondis par un sourire maladroit. Pour moi la réponse était évidente.

\- Va le voir, soufflais-je. Il a plus besoin de toi que moi, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Le garçon hocha la tête et bifurqua dans la direction que son frère avait prise avec un dernier regard hésitant. Quand il le vit le rejoindre, Edward ralentit en attendant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur et commença à discuter avec lui. Je l'entrevis sourire, puis il tourna la tête et je ne vis plus que leurs deux petites silhouettes de dos.

Je poussai un soupir. Je pouvais bien essayer, décidément, je n'avais pas ma place entre ces deux-là.

* * *

J'avais pu profiter de mon quartier libre pour explorer toutes les boutiques d'une rue, discuter avec les mécaniciens, et obtenir un certain nombre de cartes de visites. Si j'avais prévu de raccompagner les deux frères dans l'immédiat, je comptais bien revenir à Rush Valley… ne serait-ce que pour récupérer les prothèses d'Edward. Autant commencer dès maintenant des démarches pour trouver des employeurs potentiels.

Au fil des discussions, je pus me représenter le paysage des lieux. À Resembool, Pinako et moi étions les seuls fabricantes d'automails des environs. Ici, des dizaines de boutiques avaient pignon sur rue, à tel point qu'il était presque impossible d'en faire le tour. Chaque atelier avait ses particularités, l'un était réputé pour la robustesse de ses automails, l'autre faisait des plaques de recouvrement décorées de ciselures, d'autres gardaient jalousement la recette d'un alliage à la qualité inégalée, un certain nombre s'étaient spécialisés dans les armes intégrées…

Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était de constater que nombre d'entre eux produisaient des automails dans des tailles standardisées, ne fabriquant que les ports au cas par cas. Après avoir grandit chez Pinako, qui ne jurait que sur le sur mesure, cette idée me laissait étrangement mal à l'aise… Les humains étaient uniques, pourquoi vouloir les faire rentrer dans des cases préétablies ? Cela ne représentait-il pas un danger ? Pinako m'avait toujours dit qu'un automail mal calibré pouvait être dangereux : scolioses, douleurs dorsales en cas de surpoids, j'en passais et des meilleures ! Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter plus que ça les acheteurs… sans doute y trouvaient-ils leur compte.

Après tout, il devait bien y avoir des gens qui correspondaient à la moyenne, et à qui ces membres artificiels convenaient parfaitement. Ma réaction était sans doute un peu élitiste… Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre de se payer un automail sur mesure. C'était pour ça que Pinako et moi vendions aussi des prothèses beaucoup plus rustiques, sans connections nerveuses. Bien sûr, l'usage était beaucoup plus limité, mais pour ceux qui manquaient d'argent ou de courage pour affronter la douloureuse opération, c'était un bon compromis.

Malgré tout, si je devais entrer en apprentissage, je préférais largement entrer dans un de ces petits ateliers qui faisaient exclusivement du sur-mesure plutôt que travailler dans une chaîne de montage et ne voir qu'une partie du processus. Plus le travail sortait de l'ordinaire et était contraignant, plus je m'éclatais à le faire, alors…

Je baissai les yeux vers les cartes de visites que j'avais encore en main, et glissai derrière les autres Marshall & Co, une entreprise dont je connaissais la bonne réputation, mais qui faisait principalement du sur-mesure, puis feuilletai les autres, essayant de remettre un visage sur chaque carte, pour savoir à quel nom correspondait chaque discussion, et me souvenir qui recontacter si je revenais faire mon apprentissage ici. Jonas & son, c'était cet atelier très animé sur la rue principale spécialisé dans des alliages d'une robustesse hors du commun. J'adorerai travailler chez eux. Ryan Bales, était particulièrement réputé pour ses bras avec mitraillette intégrée… est-ce qu'Edward serait intéressé par une prothèse pareille ?

Je l'imaginai avec et pouffai de rire nerveusement. Il avait beau avoir tendance à faire du dégât, les armes à feu, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Au fond, il n'aurait pas vraiment envie de tirer sur les gens, et pour être honnête, cette certitude à son sujet me rassurait. Mon ami n'était pas un tueur, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Je glissai la carte de Bales derrière et continuai mon classement, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière s'allume à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête vers la boutique soudainement éclairée à ma droite, puis levai les yeux au ciel assombri et traversé de nuages aux couleurs orangées plutôt spectaculaires, réalisant l'heure tardive. Je me souvins de ma promesse de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. Je ne me sentais pas menacée à Rush Valley, cette ville me semblait au contraire faite pour moi… mais malgré tout, il y avait les Homonculus qui en voulaient à Edward, à Alphonse, et par conséquent, un peu à moi aussi. Cela ne servait à rien de les inquiéter inutilement.

Je jetai un œil à ces rues que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'explorer et soupirai. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien promettre, ainsi j'aurai pu traîner encore un moment mais maintenant, il était trop tard, et je n'allais pas sciemment les faire attendre. Un peu dépitée d'avoir vu le temps filer si vite, je rebroussai chemin et me dirigeais vers l'hôtel de la gare.

Plusieurs personnes me saluèrent en me lançant un large sourire, et je leur répondais joyeusement, ravie de voir qu'en quarante-huit heures, j'avais réussi à rendre cette ville aussi familière, à connaître autant de visages…

Un inconnu entama la discussion avec moi, me demandant ce que je faisais ici. Je lui répondis que j'étais en voyage avec des amis et que nous avions fait escale pour que je puisse profiter un peu de la ville et de ses boutiques, et lui m'expliqua qu'il était de passage pour faire réviser l'automail qu'il avait à la jambe. Je lui demandai quel atelier s'était chargé de la réalisation, et s'il en était satisfait, et il me confirma la bonne réputation d'un des ateliers que j'avais visité aujourd'hui même. Il posa à son tour des questions, pour savoir pourquoi j'étais là, et s'étonna d'apprendre que j'étais mécanicienne. Il parla avec moi pendant une bonne partie de ma marche, puis comme j'arrivais à l'hôtel, je pris poliment congé et rentrai sans faire attendre les garçons, le laissant sur le trottoir. Il eut l'air inexplicablement déçu.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je trouvai la pièce dans un tel silence que je crus au début qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Puis je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient chacun sur leur lit, Ed en train de dormir, Alphonse en train de lire. Il leva les yeux de ses pages et me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. J'approchai à petit pas et m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit pour lui souffler ma question.

\- Il a dormi tout ce temps ?

\- Non, il est allé envoyer son rapport à la caserne de la ville, puis il a bossé sur son autre compte-rendu, murmura-t-il. Il vient juste de s'endormir, là.

\- Ça m'étonne de le voir aussi fatigué.

\- En même temps, quand on voit tout ce qu'il a fait depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, je comprends qu'il soit un peu à bout.

\- C'est vrai, chuchotai-je

Je restai assise à côté de lui, jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures, son manteau et sa veste, et dormait pelotonné sur son lit. Cela me marqua. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il avait toujours dormi vautré sur le dos, le ventre à l'air, comme un bienheureux. Était-ce les traumatismes qu'il avait vécus récemment, était-ce d'avoir corps féminin qui avait implanté chez lui une peur permanente que même le sommeil ne pouvait pas effacer ? J'avais l'impression qu'il se roulait en boule pour se protéger du monde. Était-il si terrifié que ça ?

\- Tu as remarqué qu'il ne dort plus le ventre à l'air ? murmura Alphonse, rejoignant mes réflexions.

Je hochai la tête. Il devait avoir pensé aux mêmes choses. Je poussai un soupir, inquiète pour lui, à qui je tenais tellement et que je ne pouvais pas aider. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, réalisant que rester là ne changerait rien, je me levai et me frottai la nuque.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, on verra après si on ressort pour manger ?

\- Oui. Je crois que les repas à l'hôtel sont plutôt chers…

Quittant la pièce sans troubler son atmosphère feutrée, je me glissai dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir une demi-heure plus tard, débarrassée de la poussière que le vent soulevait en permanence dans les rues. Edward s'était réveillé entre-temps, et confirma qu'il aimait autant manger à l'extérieur.

Les pas nous menèrent à une petite échoppe qui vendait pour trois fois rien des sandwichs tellement garnis qu'on pouvait à peine mordre dedans. Edward paya pour nous trois, puis nous arpentâmes les rues, jusqu'à sortir de la ville, arrivant dans un sentier sans maisons, qui donnait sur les gorges voisines. Une barrière de bois séparait la route de la pente, elle fit office de siège. La nuit était tombée, mais un réverbère à quelques mètres nous enveloppait de sa lueur orangée, et les lumières des maisons et fermes en contrebas piquetaient la vallée de petites étincelles de lumière. Il faisait encore bon malgré la nuit, les pierres irradiées durant la journée restituaient encore la chaleur du soleil. Cette ambiance était très différente de ce que je connaissais à Resembool, et pourtant, je m'y sentais bien. En mâchant des bouchées de mon énorme sandwich, je me dis un instant que je m'imaginerais bien vivre ici.

Bon, je n'avais pas vu l'hiver, qui devait être rude dans une région montagneuse. Et je ne connaissais rien de la vie quotidienne… Mais cette ville me donnait envie de rester.

 _Je continuerai mon exploration demain_ _… Il y a encore beaucoup d'endroits que je n'ai pas visités, beaucoup de boutiques que je ne connais pas… Il y a tellement d'artisans que je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête !_

\- C'est sympa, ici, commenta Alphonse, me faisant écho sans le savoir.

\- Ouais, répondit Edward laconiquement.

\- … J'aimerais bien explorer davantage le sud de la ville demain, lançai-je. Vous voudrez m'accompagner ?

\- On part pour Dublith demain matin à la première heure, annonça le petit blond d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Quoi ?! Mais on vient juste d'arriver, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de…

\- Ça fait deux nuits qu'on passe ici, c'est bien assez, marmonna-t-il. Si ça n'avait été que de moi, on ne se serait même pas arrêtés.

\- On peut bien rester un peu plus, non ? souffla Alphonse, prenant ma défense pour ma plus grande surprise.

\- Non. On est déjà resté trop longtemps. Il y a des choses graves qui se trament, il faut qu'on en parle avec notre Maître au plus vite.

\- Pfff… Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! soupirai-je.

\- Crois-moi, j'aimerais autant ne pas être le rabat-joie. La situation ne m'amuse pas non plus.

Le ton était sec. Moi qui pensais qu'un peu de repos lui aurait fait du bien, il semblait que je me sois lourdement trompé. En temps normal, j'aurais râlé et insisté, mais je m'étais promis cette après-midi même de ne pas lui poser problème. Bon, pour être honnête, je le regrettais déjà. Gardant un silence démoralisé, je mordis de nouveau dans mon sandwich, peinant à avaler mon énorme bouchée de pain, jambon, fromage, tomate, salade et concombre, qui soudainement, avaient à peine plus de goût que de l'eau.

Il ne faisait plus si chaud. Au loin, je vis la lueur d'une fenêtre s'éteindre.

\- D'accord. On part demain, murmurai-je, les yeux baissés.

* * *

Nous nous étions levés tôt, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème, si ce n'est qu'Edward s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme inquiétant, et qu'Alphonse semblait de plus en plus angoissé au fur et à mesure du trajet. J'avais essayé d'égayer l'atmosphère sans grand succès, aussi fus-je soulagée quand un couple et leurs deux enfants s'installèrent dans le compartiment. Le bébé, sur les genoux du père, nous regardait alternativement avec des yeux ronds, l'aîné, un gamin de quatre ans tout au plus, explorait le compartiment à pas maladroits, et se raccrocha à mes genoux lors d'un chaos. Les parents s'excusèrent, je leur répondit que ce n'était rien, et comme le gosse faisait preuve d'une curiosité adorable, je tirai de mon sac des outils inoffensifs pour qu'il puisse les manipuler et jouer avec. S'amuser avec l'enfant et discuter avec les parents fit passer le trajet plus vite que je le craignais, et je parvins à ne pas me morfondre en pensant à la ville de cocagne que je laissais derrière moi.

Une fois à la gare, j'avais mis la main sur un plan et demandé l'adresse de son maître à Edward, qui la donna du bout des lèvres. Comme il semblait fatigué et que l'ambiance était morose, je me mis en tête de les guider en racontant toutes les idioties qui me passaient par la tête, commentant la voix grave aux "R" roulants comme des graviers du chef de garde, les petits détails cocasses dans les rues, graffiti sur un mur, noms de boutiques amusants… D'une manière ou d'une autre, je parvins à détendre l'ambiance au fil des croisements et des calembours.

\- Du coup, si j'ai bien suivit, on est presque arrivés, annonçai-je en levant les yeux de la carte pour étudier le carrefour qui se trouvait devant nous. On va leur dire bonjour ?

\- Ils doivent être en plein travail, si on allait acheter à manger, plutôt ? proposa Edward d'un ton nerveux.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! Tu veux manger quoi ? répondit Al avec un enthousiasme trop marqué pour être honnête.

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de bon, qui cale bien ?

\- On pourrait se manger un gratin dauphinois, par exemple !

\- Oh j'avoue, ça fait une éternité qu'on en a pas bouffé ! Tu crois qu'il y a un restau qui en fait dans le coin ?

\- Les mecs… On est en septembre et il fait super chaud, soupirai-je d'un ton désabusé

\- Et alors, y'a pas de saison pour les patates ! défendit Al.

\- Il faudrait demander si y'a des restaurants qui pourraient en vendre ! Sinon, on doit pouvoir trouver d'autres choses…

\- C'est vrai ! Y'a plein d'autres bonnes choses qu'on pourrait manger, qui seraient moins riches.

Comme la conversation s'était tournée subitement sur la bouffe et qu'ils parlaient fort en riant beaucoup, je compris qu'ils redoutaient leurs retrouvailles avec leur maître. C'est vrai que du peu que j'en avais vu, elle n'était pas très commode, mais bon, on était venus pour ça, quoi !

Ceci dit, à force de les entendre parler, je commençais à avoir faim aussi. Le trajet avait été long, et la marche nous avait à tous ouvert l'appétit. Bien consciente qu'ils cherchaient avant tout à retarder la confrontation, je me laissai tout de même traîner dans une pataterie. Il faisait terriblement chaud dans la salle, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas d'y rester un bon moment, en évoquant notre passage à Rush Valley et les rencontres que nous y avions faites. Bon, d'accord. C'était surtout moi qui racontais tout ça. Les deux frères hochaient la tête avec un sourire entendu, me laissant parler encore et encore. Je me rendis compte assez vite que ça ne les intéressaient pas vraiment, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de continuer à parler. Je n'avais pas envie que le silence retombe, et je ne parvenais pas à imaginer d'autres sujets de discussions qui ne soient pas pire que celui-là. Faire des blagues sur le corps d'Edward aurait été de très mauvais goût, et je pouvais être sûre qu'il m'en voudrait pour quelques siècles, mais à part ça, rien ne me venait à l'esprit dans l'instant. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quoi leur dire pour éveiller leur intérêt.

Finalement, je me replongeai dans mon repas, renonçant, vaguement honteuse. Évidemment, face à Edward qui se travestissait pour coffrer des proxénètes et sautait des toits pour arrêter des terroristes, mes exploits les plus glorieux paraissaient bien fades. Ni lui ni Al n'allaient pousser des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » au récit de mon nouveau modèle d'articulation d'épaule à double rotation. Il fallait avouer que c'était sans doute beaucoup moins impressionnant. Surtout pour des néophytes.

Alors je mâchais ma bouchée tâchant de savourer le goût du gratin de patates et fromages pour me changer les idées. Quoi que j'ai pu dire sur le fait que ce plat était inadapté au climat, il fallait avouer que c'était bon… malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'être un peu mélancolique.

\- Du coup, il ne te reste plus que ton rapport sur le transfert de Bald ? demanda Al après avoir grignoté les derniers fragments de son propre plat.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à le relire une fois pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié et je le confierai au QG de Dublith.

\- Hier aussi, tu avais amené le dossier à la caserne de Rush Valley. Tu ne les envoies jamais par la poste ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Non, on évite de leur confier les documents de l'armée à moins de ne vraiment pas avoir le choix. Tu imagines si un dossier confidentiel disparaissait dans la nature, à la portée de n'importe qui ? Comme il y a énormément de documents qui transitent entre les différents QG principaux, il y a des fourgons et des wagons spécialement dédiés au transport des courriers officiels, c'est tout aussi pratique. Du coup, si je confie ce document à l'armée de Dublith, ils vont le faire remonter à South-City, et de là, il sera envoyé à Central, et atterrira directement sur le bureau de mon supérieur d'ici deux jours.

\- Et il n'y a pas de problème pour les dossiers confidentiels ?

\- Tout est envoyé sous scellés, et il y a une grosse surveillance… Et pour être honnête, je suis déjà passé près des bureaux de ceux qui s'occupent de ça, ils travaillent déjà comme des bêtes, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le temps de s'amuser à lire le contenu des courriers !

\- Oh, d'accord, répondis-je avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Je n'avais pas idée que c'était aussi compliqué.

\- Oh, ça c'est même pas la partie compliquée, souffla Edward. Avant de transmettre les rapports, faut déjà les écrire. Et ça… c'est juste la plaie ! avoua-t-il.

Je regardai le blond d'un air surpris. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu se plaindre aussi explicitement de son statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

\- Pour la moindre mission que je fais, je dois pondre un rapport de plusieurs pages. Et on peut me demander de le compléter s'il n'est pas assez exhaustif… le rapport sur Liore, par exemple, Mustang me l'a renvoyé six fois avant de l'accepter. Six fois ! J'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper cette fois-là ! Du coup, je te dis pas comment j'ai flippé à l'idée qu'on me renvoie mon rapport sur la mission à Lacosta… J'ai eu de la chance qu'il passe du premier coup ! Enfin non, il était en retard et ils en avaient besoin, du coup je suppose qu'ils ont été plus coulants que d'autres fois.

\- C'est pour ça que tu noircissais des pages et des pages dans le train ?

\- Ouais. Je préfère faire un truc complet dès le début et en être débarrassé une fois pour toutes. Au moins, je ne perds pas mon temps à faire des aller-retour dans le bureau de Mustang, comme ça.

\- Je me souviens, la dernière fois que tu étais venu à Resembool, tu pestais bien contre lui, fis-je en me frottant le menton. Parce qu'il se moquait de toi quand tu lui rendais les rapports…

\- Ouais, ça ça n'a pas vraiment changé… passer à son bureau est toujours une épreuve.

\- Mais du coup, j'ai été surprise de la manière dont il t'a parlé quand nous l'avons vu cette  _nuit-l_ _à._ Il ne s'est absolument pas foutu de toi, alors que tu disais qu'il n'arrêtait pas.

Pas besoin d'être plus explicite que ça, les deux frères savaient parfaitement à quoi je faisais référence. Aucun d'entre nous n'était près d'oublier cette interminable veille au chevet de Hugues, le cœur encore battant de peur après l'attaque d'Envy. Et le souvenir que j'avais de l'arrivée de Mustang était celle d'un bel homme aux traits tirés, torturé d'angoisse pour son ami, pas celui du supérieur hiérarchique sardonique qu'on m'avait décrit.

\- Ce soir-là, c'était un cas particulier, éluda Edward en replongeant le nez dans son verre, l'air particulièrement embarassé.

Je compris à ses regards furtifs qu'il voulait changer de sujet. Le temps avait passé, mais l'attaque de Hugues et toutes les manigances qui s'en étaient suivies étaient toujours des sujets tabous.

\- Enfin, je me plains, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte et détendue, mais au moins je n'ai personne sous mes ordres directs. Quand je vois toute la paperasse qu'il a gérer en plus de ses rapports personnels, j'aurais presque pitié pour Mustang. Presque.

Alphonse sourit. Entendre son frère casser du sucre sur le dos de son supérieur semblait l'amuser plus que sa gentillesse ne devrait le lui permettre. Je me demandai une seconde si, sous ses airs d'enfant d'une infinie bonté, il n'avait pas une dent contre cet homme.

Comme nous avions tous finit notre repas, il n'y avait plus qu'à payer et sortir. Edward avait profité de l'attente du dessert pour relire son rapport, visiblement pressé de s'en débarrasser. Comme il avait terminé sa relecture nous allâmes au quartier général de Dublith pour y déposer le dossier, avant de retourner à la boutique des Curtis pour des retrouvailles.

En vérité, après avoir quitté le quartier général ou nous avions accompagné Edward, je me rendis compte avec un agacement croissant que les deux frères s'employaient à faire des tours et des détours, passant dans des petites rues, explorant des bouquinistes, achetant des beignets… Quand, à presque seize heures, Alphonse exprima la soudaine lubie de vouloir s'acheter une chemise, ma colère explosa et je les attrapai par la peau du cou en hurlant.

\- J'ai compris que vous aviez les boules d'aller chez Izumi et que vous redoutez sa réaction, c'est bon, pas besoin d'insister ! Mais si vous ne vouliez pas y aller, au lieu de traînasser ici, vous auriez pu me laisser passer une journée de plus à Rush Valley, où j'aurais pu continuer à apprendre des choses, bougres d'imbéciles ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas me mettre encore plus en rogne, et puisque ces retrouvailles sont soi-disant urgentes, vous allez la voir. MAINTENANT !

\- Winry, lâche-nous, murmura Al d'une voix étranglée.

Je relâchai un peu la prise, mais ne retirai pas la main de leur col pour les forcer à avancer, les poussant devant moi. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils étaient bien obligés de mettre un pied devant l'autre s'ils ne voulaient pas finir le nez dans le bitume. Mon coup de colère était peut-être excessif, mais au moins, je parvins à les mener jusqu'à la porte de la boucherie des Curtis.

\- Edward, pousse la porte, j'ai les mains prises.

Il poussa un soupir tremblant, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus entre la fille derrière lui et la femme qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter. Tout le monde entra au son d'une clochette. Je relâchai légèrement ma prise, laissant ma main glisser à hauteur de leurs omoplates. En sentant qu'ils tentaient de se dégager, j'agrippai de nouveau le dos de leurs vestes.

Le temps que quelqu'un entre dans la boutique, je jetai un œil autour de moi. Je n'aimais pas les endroits où on vendait de la viande, surtout après ma terrible rencontre avec Barry le boucher, mais il fallait reconnaître que l'endroit était clair et bien tenu. Une partie de la vitrine disparaissait sous une profusion de coupes. L'endroit devait avoir une certaine popularité.

Une grande femme à l'épaisse chevelure noire intégralement tressée entra avec son tablier et un large sourire.

\- Bonjour, boucherie Curtis, que puis-je pour vous ? fit-elle d'un ton aimable.

\- Bo…onjour, murmura Alphonse en levant une main tremblante.

\- C'est… c'est nous, ajouta Edward avec un sourire inquiet, levant sa main en miroir de son frère.

L'expression joyeuse de la femme tomba comme un couperet. Son visage se fronça et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat inquiétant. Même si la colère ne m'était pas destinée, je sentis un frisson courir le long de mon échine. Je comprenais déjà un peu leur répugnance à pousser la porte des lieux. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour Edward trembler, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Le silence était électrique.

\- « Bonjour, c'est nous » ? gronda-t-elle comme l'aurai fait un gros félin. C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire en revenant me voir ? Après trois ans de silence, après toutes les conneries que vous avez faites ?

Je sentis les deux frères se ratatiner et les lâchai comme s'ils risquaient de prendre feu. Ça y est, ils étaient tétanisés de peur. Et pour le coup, je commençais à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, moi aussi.

Les secondes résonnaient presque dans ma tête, comme si le temps était à deux doigts de s'arrêter.

Puis elle explosa.

\- BANDE DE PETITS CONS ! ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS METTRE LES PIEDS ICI APRÈS AVOIR TRANSGRESSE TOUTES LES RÈGLES QUE JE VOUS AI APPRISES !

Le cri avait été accompagné par un lancer de caisse enregistreuse qui heurta Edward de plein fouet. Je rentrai la tête entre les épaules en voyant le choc qui l'avait évidemment mis au tapis. La situation me dépassait totalement et je regrettais déjà de les avoir traînés ici. Ma colère ne valait pas qu'ils se fassent étriper.

\- VOUS AVEZ NÉGLIGÉ LES RÈGLES DE BASE DE L'ALCHIMIE ! VOUS AVEZ PASSE OUTRE MON ENSEIGNEMENT ! VOUS AVEZ TENTE UNE TRANSMUTATION HUMAINE MALGRÉ MES MISES EN GARDE ! ET COMME SI ÇA NE SUFFISAIT PAS, VOUS ÊTES ENTRES DANS L'ARMÉE ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?!

Les deux frères étaient maintenant enterrés sous un amoncellement d'objets que leur Maître leur avait balancé à la tête sous le coup de la rage. Debout entre les deux monticules, j'avais été miraculeusement épargnée par sa colère. Malgré tout, j'en tremblais de la tête aux pieds. J'avais beau savoir que techniquement, Alphonse ne faisait pas partie de l'armée, le faire remarquer maintenant me paraissait être une très, très mauvaise idée. Etant donné sa réaction, je ne tenais pas à me la mettre à dos.

Ce face-à-face était le plus angoissant que j'ai jamais eu à vivre. Elle était là, pantelante de colère, terrifiante de puissance, inarrêtable. Je me sentis comme une coquille de noix face à cette imposante femme, et mêlée à la peur, je sentis monter une grande bouffée d'admiration. C'était une femme forte. Peut-être un peu trop forte, mais en tout cas, elle incitait au respect.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui m'avez ramené ces galopins ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire commercial avec une aisance surnaturelle. Je vous remercie de me les avoir ramenés.

\- Mais… Euh… murmurai-je en les regardant, inconscients sous les projectiles qui avaient plu sur eux. Vous n'y êtes pas allés un peu fort ?

\- Oh, ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont l'habitude ! répondit-elle avec un mouvement de main négligent, sans se départir de son sourire. Ils vont s'en remettre, d'ici quelques heures, ils seront comme neufs. Et puis, ils savaient sans doute à quoi s'attendre en revenant me voir !

Je hochai la tête en déglutissant. Je comprenais mieux leur réticence, maintenant une fois qu'ils seraient réveillés, je leur ferais mes excuses les plus sincères.

\- Chériii ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aussi claire et joyeuse qu'elle avait eu un ton grave et colérique quelques minutes auparavant. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Un homme aussi grand que large d'épaules passa la porte, le visage barré par une abondante barbe brune et un regard sombre qui aurait collé le frisson à n'importe qui. Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était le mari d'Izumi Curtis. Mis à part le Lieutenant Armstrong, jamais je n'avais vu d'homme aussi massif et musclé. Lui non plus, il ne fallait sans doute pas le contrarier.

\- Voici Sig Curtis, mon mari, présenta-t-elle. Et vous êtes…

\- Winry. Winry Rockbell ! aboyai-je nerveusement.

\- Ah mais oui ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Resembool, il y a des années. Je me souviens de toi, tu étais haute comme ça à l'époque, fit-elle, une main sur le menton, l'autre faisant une toise à la hauteur de sa taille.

Je hochai nerveusement la tête. Bien sûr, elle m'avait laissé un souvenir marquant, entre le sauvetage du barrage de fortune qui avait été construit lors d'une crue de la Ruade, et la manière dont elle avait craché du sang peu de temps après. Une alchimiste transmutant sans cercle ne passait pas inaperçu à Resembool, surtout quand elle avait un caractère aussi fort que le sien.

\- Tu vois, on a de la visite. Ed et Al sont rentrés, fit-elle en désignant les deux monticules. Je leur ai expliqué leur façon de penser, mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'ils réfléchissent un peu aux conséquences de leurs actes avant qu'on ait une discussion digne de ce nom. Tu pourrais amener Edward sur l'île de Yock, qu'il prenne l'air et se rafraîchisse les idées ? En attendant, je vais garder Alphonse ici.

Le ton était parfaitement égal et elle souriait presque, mais cette décision ne pouvait être que le fruit d'une immense colère. Séparer les deux frères, c'était sans doute le pire châtiment que je connaissais pour eux.

\- Madame Curtis, murmurai-je. Pensez-vous que ce soit vraiment nécessaire ?

Elle avait beau être terriblement intimidante, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que je devais prendre leur défense, ou du moins, essayer.

\- Edward fonce toujours tête baissée sans se soucier des conséquences. Prendre le temps de s'arrêter et de réfléchir lui fera le plus grand bien, crois-moi.

Sig reposa la caisse enregistreuse à sa place, récupéra Edward de sous les projectiles et le balança sur l'épaule comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un fagot, puis s'en alla vers la sortie.

\- Et Alphonse ?

\- Alphonse, c'est différent, répondit Izumi en baissant vers lui des yeux acérés. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pouvais pas nier, alors je hochai la tête.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit à moi de vous le raconter, avouai-je en pinçant les lèvres, gênée.

\- Je vois. J'attendrais que ces deux-là soient réveillés pour en savoir plus, fit-elle d'un ton fataliste en soulevant Alphonse presque aussi facilement que son mari avait soulevé son frère. Je vais vous installer à l'étage, la chambre du fond te conviendra, miss Winry ?

\- … Je… je suppose, oui.

Et c'est ainsi que je rentrai dans l'arrière-boutique d'une boucherie, à la suite du Maître l'Alchimie le plus violent que j'aie jamais connu, après un dernier regard pour la rue où Edward avait été porté quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je fais confiance à notre Maître » avait dit Edward. A moi de tâcher d'en faire autant.


	31. Premières leçons (Riza)

**Premi** **ères leçons (Riza)**

Comme souvent, j'étais arrivée la première ce matin-là. Je m'installai à ma table, contemplai la pile de paperasses, et poussai un long soupir. Nous n'avions pas fini d'entendre parler du Front de Libération de l'Est. La prise d'otages, puis le transfert de Bald dont Mustang attendait le compte-rendu d'Edward, c'était autant de dossiers à traiter.

Nous n'avions pas quitté le QG Est pour que ces engeances viennent nous poursuivre jusqu'à Central. Malgré le travail de fond, et l'infiltration de trois soldats dans les rangs ennemis, nous étions bien loin de pouvoir démanteler le réseau. Les interrogatoires menés jusque-là nous avaient appris peu de choses, faute d'avoir les têtes pensantes parmi les prisonniers. Nous avions réussi à obtenir quelques noms et autres informations, mais rien qui ne permettait d'atteindre la tête du mouvement. Et étant donné la situation actuelle au QG, cela risquait de ne pas changer de sitôt. Avec mon sérieux habituel, je n'avais pas traîné à faire mon rapport, je préférais régler ce genre de choses au plus vite mais Havoc, entre autres, était loin de l'avoir terminé. Il était sans doute perturbé par les retombées et les incertitudes laissées après cette affaire.

Ce fut justement lui qui poussa la porte en premier.

\- Oh, bonjour Hawkeye, vous êtes déjà arrivée ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis venu plus tôt en espérant finir mon rapport aujourd'hui. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec l'écriture, grimaça-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

Havoc était un grand gaillard droit et sans génie, qui savait mieux se battre qu'échafauder des stratégies… mais il était loyal et d'une grande gentillesse, l'avoir dans mon équipe ne me déplaisait pas. Il s'assit à sa table avec un sourire un peu nerveux et se mit à travailler. Cependant, à peine avait-il posé le crayon sur sa feuille qu'il releva la tête.

\- Dites, Lieutenant vous voyez qui c'est, le sergent Bulter ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à vous. Je veux dire… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? bafouilla-t-il avec une maladresse qui prêtait à sourire.

Mais je ne souris pas. Sans lever les yeux de ma feuille, je lui répondis d'un ton un peu sec.

\- Je vois. Mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Oh. Je m'en doutais, marmonna-t-il avant de pousser un soupir. Bon, je lui dirai.

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, secouant vaguement la tête d'un air désabusé, mais la curiosité finit par l'emporter sur mon professionnalisme.

\- … Havoc, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé à faire l'entremetteur ? demandai-je d'un ton où perçait quand même un peu d'amusement.

\- Il est au même étage que moi à la caserne, donc on a pu discuter. Je lui ai dit qu'aucun militaire ne semblait vous intéresser, mais il a quand même insisté pour que je lui demande.

\- Aucun militaire ne m'intéresse, hein ? fis-je en levant les yeux de ma feuille.

Il fut surpris de croiser mon regard et se figea comme un renard pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Je me demandai ce qu'il savait de mes penchants. J'avais toujours pris soin de les cacher soigneusement, alors s'il avait réussi à me démasquer, j'allais devoir réviser mon opinion à mon sujet.

Je ne vous ai jamais vu manifester d'intérêt prononcé pour qui que ce soit depuis que je vous connais, c'est ce que veux dire. Je suppose que vous vivez votre vie à l'écart de votre travail, et c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, bafouilla-t-il. Mais ça ne me regarde pas !

Il était complètement confus, et la vision du grand blond ne sachant plus où se mettre m'arracha une expression assez rare.

Un sourire.

En le voyant, il sembla se rassurer, comme si c'était le signe qu'il était hors de danger.

\- C'est vrai, aucun militaire ne m'intéresse, répondis-je en baissant les yeux vers ma feuille.

 _Et aucun homme ne m_ _'intéresse,_  ajoutai-je intérieurement.

\- J'espère qu'Edward va bien, lança Havoc tout à trac.

Cette discussion ressemblait à une tentative d'amitié. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça avait un côté réconfortant. Surtout quand je partageais les mêmes inquiétudes.

\- Moi aussi. Mais il est à Resembool, avec ses proches, donc je suppose que tout se passe bien pour lui.

\- Sûrement.

Cette fois-ci, il se replongea pour de bon dans ses dossiers, et je pus en faire autant. Nous n'avions à peu près rien en commun, si ce n'est d'avoir le même supérieur et de partager le secret du corps d'Edward. Il semblait infiniment rassuré de pouvoir se confier à au moins une personne à ce sujet, et cela avait créé une proximité inattendue entre nous. Pas de quoi être les meilleurs amis du monde, non, nous étions définitivement trop différents pour cela. Mais assez pour avoir une forme de sympathie.

Et de sympathie, j'en avais besoin en ce moment. Le départ des frères Elric avait laissé un grand vide dans mon salon et dans ma tête, et je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette situation à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé quelqu'un m'être aussi proche, et je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi.

_Parce que les d_ _éparts sont toujours douloureux._

Breda poussa la porte et entra avec un petit sourire. Il portait encore un pansement à la tête d'un éclat qu'il avait reçu pendant l'assaut, mais nous assurait que la plaie dessous était bénigne et qu'il le gardait surtout par prudence. Mustang traversa la pièce peu de temps après, ce qui nous permit de constater qu'il ne portait plus son bras en écharpe. En revanche, son expression était si sévère que toute l'équipe s'était bornée à un salut poli, le laissant passer sans chercher à le retenir.

C'était compréhensible. Peu après son retour de l'hôpital, ses supérieurs lui étaient tombés dessus à bras raccourcis pour insubordination. Sa décision d'avancer le départ du convoi de Bald et d'avoir fait changer l'itinéraire depuis son lit d'hôpital n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas plu. Il devait comparaître aujourd'hui devant un bureau de l'armée pour justifier de ses actes. J'espérais qu'il saurait se défendre et ne se laisserait pas ébranler par le jugement sévère du comité. Enfin, d'aussi loin que je le connaissais, il avait toujours su s'attirer la grâce de ses supérieurs. Je lui faisais confiance pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Fuery et Falman arrivèrent en dernier. Ils avaient tous deux rendu leur rapport rapidement. Falman était un rat de bibliothèque, écrire ne lui posait aucun problème. Quant à Fuery… il y avait fort à parier que son rapport était truffé de jargon technique au point que j'aurais de la peine à le comprendre.

L'atmosphère fut extrêmement studieuse pendant la matinée. Mustang passa une ou deux fois le museau par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier que nous étions là, étonné par la discrétion de ses subordonnés habituellement si bruyants. Même moi, que leurs discussions avaient tendance à agacer, j'en venais à me dire que cette atmosphère détendue me manquait.

Je me rendis compte qu'Edward avait laissé un grand vide en partant. Tant qu'il était là, les autres chahutaient, et moi, je partageais sa compagnie le soir. Il était, en quelque sorte, notre distraction, le gosse qui venait semer le trouble dans le bureau le temps de son passage, et auquel on s'était tous terriblement attachés. Mais là, avec son absence, le souvenir encore vivace du passage Floriane, et la menace qui pesait sur notre supérieur, l'ambiance n'était définitivement pas à la fête.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les dossiers, je n'arrêtais pas de lever les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de l'entrée en attendant l'heure de l'entrevue du Colonel avec ses supérieurs. Je redoutais la rencontre, et en même temps, j'étais impatiente qu'elle soit passée et que cette affaire soit derrière nous. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui nous attendait si les problèmes se confirmaient. Si son équipe était dissoute, comment les choses se passeraient-elles pour nous ? Il était mon supérieur direct depuis des années, et il avait toute ma loyauté, toute ma confiance.

Je me rendis compte que je ne m'imaginais pas travailler sous les ordres de qui que ce soit d'autre. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je songeai un instant à donner ma démission.

Mais que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas d'autres compétences notables que celle d'être un sniper hors pair, et de savoir faire travailler un supérieur hiérarchique un peu cossard. Ça ne me laissait pas beaucoup de perspectives d'avenir.

Je secouai la tête pour me chasser ces idées de la tête. Je m'inquiétais sans doute pour rien. Mustang avait été transféré à Central il y a un mois à peine. Cette promotion était le signe que les hauts dirigeants lui accordaient beaucoup d'intérêt, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils l'enterrent complètement au premier faux pas. Que ce choix ralentisse sa carrière et lui cause quelques soucis, c'était un risque. Qu'il finisse au placard à cause de ça, connaissant son habileté, c'était tout de même très improbable.

En attendant, c'était moi qui étais terriblement inefficace, à regarder mes dossiers sans les voir, remplie par un trouble et une inquiétude qui ne me ressemblaient pas. Non pas que je sois du genre à ne jamais rien ressentir mais d'habitude, j'arrivais à garder ces réflexions à l'intérieur et à ne rien en laisser transparaître. En croisant le regard de Breda, je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude dans son expression. Mon masque de lieutenant appliqué était en train de se fissurer. Et plus j'essayais de prendre du recul, plus je me perdais dans des réflexions angoissées sur l'avenir.

Je détournai la tête et ce furent les yeux de chien battu de Fuery qui rencontrèrent les miens. Quand je me rendis compte que même lui semblait s'inquiéter de me voir distraite, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'étais censée être professionnelle et insondable, ou en tout cas, c'était comme ça que mes collègues me voyaient. Si je commençais à avoir l'air troublée, ils ne pouvaient que se dire que l'heure était grave. Mon inquiétude augmentait la leur, très nettement, comme si j'étais leur baromètre. Tant que j'étais calme, ils pouvaient se persuader qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

 _Finalement, c_ _'est à moi de les rassurer ?_  pensai-je, surprise. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à qui on pensait quand il s'agissait de relations humaines. Je savais bien que ma froideur était en fait le fruit d'une certaine maladresse. Mais après tout, j'étais bien parvenue à rassurer Edward lors de son séjour chez moi, cela voulait sans doute dire que je n'étais pas aussi socialement inapte que je voulais le croire.

\- Breda, vous ne semblez pas très concentré ?

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une marque d'attention.

\- Ah, Désolé. Je me posais des questions sur notre mutation.

\- Quel genre de questions ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, stupéfait de me voir participer à leur conversation autrement qu'en les rappelant à l'ordre.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont donné la gestion de ce procès pour nous punir ? demanda Breda. Quand je vois l'emplacement complètement paumé de nos bureaux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient une dent contre Mustang.

\- Je pense que vous êtes un tantinet paranoïaque, répondis-je. Le Colonel est affilié à East-city depuis son entrée dans l'armée. D'une part, le Quartier général de Central-city est nettement plus grand et concentre davantage de hauts gradés, d'autre part, il est rare qu'on arrive par la grande porte lors d'une mutation. Ils ne vont pas dérouler le tapis rouge pour l'équipe d'un nouvel arrivant. Pour l'heure, nous ne sommes que des remplaçants.

\- Quand même, on était mieux traités dans l'Est, grommela Havoc.

\- Mais ici, on a plus de perspectives d'avancement, rappela joyeusement Fuery.

\- Et c'est important pour toi, l'avancement ? demanda le grand blond, un peu surpris.

\- … pas spécialement, admit le petit brun après un temps de réflexion.

\- Voila. C'est quand même moins important que sa vie de couple ou la vue que j'avais sur le belvédère depuis le balcon de mon ancien appartement.

\- Tu parles pour toi, là, fit remarquer Falman. Moi je ne serais pas contre un avancement.

\- Tu as besoin d'argent ? s'étonna Breda.

\- Pour m'acheter plus de livres.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'en as pas assez dans ta chambre, ironisa Breda. Tu as des murs entiers de cartons, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour circuler dans la pièce.

\- Je suis moins large que toi, répondit l'homme aux yeux éternellement plissés.

\- ça, c'est mesquin ! se rebiffa Breda.

\- Euh… tu ne te prives pas de dire des vacheries aux autres, rappela Havoc.

Sur ce point, il n'avait pas tort. J'avais depuis un moment repris mon travail, tâchant de me concentrer malgré la discussion. Même si ça n'était pas des conditions de travail idéales, les entendre bavarder d'un ton badin m'apaisait. La situation semblait presque normale. Je me demandais à quel moment j'étais censé retrouver mon rôle habituel et les reprendre pour qu'ils se remettent au travail. Pour l'instant, leur babillage familier était réconfortant.

\- Enfin, avant d'acheter de nouveaux livres, tu devrais déjà songer à trouver un appartement, non ? fit remarquer Fuery, plein de bon sens. Tant qu'ils sont entassés dans des cartons, tu ne peux pas lire ces livres, c'est un peu triste… Je trouve toujours que les objets inutilisés ont mauvaise mine…

Sa remarque amena un sourire, mi-attendri, mi-moqueur, sur les lèvres de ses collègues.

\- Tu sais que les objets ne sont pas vivants, hein ? rappela Breda.

\- Je sais, mais ils nous accompagnent au quotidien, et s'ils sont bien traités, on voit bien qu'ils durent plus longtemps. Après tout, les plantes poussent mieux quand on leur parle et qu'on leur témoigne de l'affection.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? demanda Falman. Ça ne me paraît pas très scientifique comme approche. Comment veux-tu faire des observations là-dessus étant donné qu'on ne peut pas quantifier l'affection ?

\- Tu n'as aucune sensibilité, Falman, tu ne peux pas comprendre, défendit Havoc. Je peux te dire, ma mère parle à ses plantes, et quoi que tu lui amènes, elle le ressuscite en une semaine.

\- Tu confonds corrélation et causalité, rétorqua-t-il. Le fait de leur parler n'a rien à voir, c'est la manière dont elle les entretient, le taux de luminosité et d'humidité de son appartement, ainsi que la température, qui ont un impact mesurable, et donc prouvé. Le reste, c'est de la religion.

\- Falman, tu dis ça, mais tu es bien obligé d'admettre qu'il y a des choses que la science ne peut pas expliquer.

\- C'est parce que nous n'avons pas encore inventé les outils nécessaires pour mesurer ces choses et étudier leurs liens de causalité.

\- Dans ce cas, si on invente une machine permettant de mesurer la bienveillance portée par quelqu'un envers une personne ou un objet, qu'on fait un protocole et qu'on mesure que celle-ci a un impact positif sur la croissance des plantes, tu admettras t'être trompé ? demanda Fuery d'un ton très sérieux.

L'homme grisonnant ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma, pris au dépourvu d'être attaqué sur son propre terrain. Je décidai que la discussion avait assez duré. Si je les laissais faire, qui sait de quoi ils parleraient trois minutes après ?

\- Vous ferez tous les protocoles scientifiques que vous voudrez quand vous aurez fini de traiter le dossier Gibson-Lautrec, mais pour l'instant, je vous conseille d'utiliser votre intellect pour faire le travail pour lequel vous êtes payé.

La récréation prit fin, et un silence studieux retomba sur la pièce comme un voile de soie lâché de haut. Mais cette discussion sans queue ni tête m'avait soulagée, même si, comme toujours, je n'y avais pas vraiment participé. J'aurais été bien en peine de prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre camp. Je m'adressais quelquefois à la plante qui habitait mon salon, mais c'était plus pour exprimer des pensées à voix haute que dans l'idée que lui accorder cette attention favoriserait sa croissance.

Le temps s'écoula à petits pas, et quand le tas de dossiers que j'avais traités commença à s'épaissir, je décidai de les apporter au Colonel, qui devait y apposer sa signature après une dernière vérification. Je me levai, demandant aux autres d'ajouter le fruit de leur travail à la pile, qui devint assez imposante, puis toquai à la porte.

\- Entrez.

Baissant la poignée du coude, j'entrai dans son bureau et refermai la porte derrière moi d'un petit coup de talon. Un claquement sec se fit entendre. Il leva un visage plein d'espoir vers moi, mais son expression se rembrunit quand il vit l'accumulation de paperasses que je lui apportais. S'il espérait de la distraction, ce n'était sans doute pas celle-ci.

\- Nous avons terminé de vérifier ces dossiers, ils auront besoin de votre signature.

Il hocha la tête, dépité, et je m'avançai pour poser la pile de papiers sur son bureau déjà bien encombré de dossiers en cours. Finalement, je l'installai prudemment dans l'angle gauche du meuble, profitant d'une surface inoccupée. Difficile de ne pas penser à son rendez-vous à venir, mais je sentais confusément que lui en parler n'arrangerait rien. Je pensais donc repartir en silence pour me réinstaller à mon bureau pour m'attaquer de nouveau à la quantité imposante de travail qui m'attendait.

\- Dites-moi Hawekye… commença-t-il en me lançant un regard en coin.

\- Oui, Colonel ?

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de prendre des élèves ?

\- Des élèves ? demandai-je, surprise par cette question saugrenue.

\- Oui, pour leur donner des cours de tir.

\- Je suppose que je pourrais… soupirai-je sans entrain. Mais je doute d'être un bon professeur, j'ai commencé il y a tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus comment il est possible d'être mauvais.

\- Mh, je vois… répondit-il d'un ton songeur en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Le silence retomba dans le bureau, et je songeai sérieusement à quitter la pièce pour retrouver ma place et me mettre au travail. Son mutisme m'agaçait un peu.

\- Vous avez quelqu'un de particulier en tête ? demandai-je dans l'espoir de clore la conversation.

\- Oui. Moi.

J'ouvris la bouche sans répondre. Je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là. Le Flame Alchemist, véritable arme humaine durant la guerre d'Ishbal, venait de me demander des cours particuliers de tir ?

\- … Vous voulez apprendre à vous servir d'une arme à feu ?

\- Ma technique d'Alchimie est peut-être puissante, mais elle est imprécise et pleine de limites. Durant l'attaque du passage Floriane, avec la présence d'explosifs, j'étais assez… impuissant sur le terrain. Je connais les bases du tir, mais autant se l'avouer, je suis vraiment mauvais avec une arme traditionnelle.

\- Je vois.

Cette attaque l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Pourtant, lui et moi, nous avions survécu à des champs de bataille bien plus terribles que celui que nous avions affronté quelques jours auparavant. Je me demandais pourquoi il restait si amer.

\- J'ai vu que l'homme allait déclencher le détonateur. Mais je n'étais pas assez rapide, et de toute façon, pas assez bon tireur pour l'en empêcher.

Avec l'ombre d'un sourire, je compris. Ce qui l'avait choqué, ce n'était pas le combat en lui-même, c'était d'avoir vu Edward sauter dans le vide pour nous sauver la vie à tous. En même temps, je le comprenais. En le voyant faire, j'avais eu peur comme jamais. Heureusement qu'il s'en était sorti sans séquelles. Un véritable petit miracle, cet adolescent.

\- Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver de nouveau dans des situations où mes compétences de tir posent problème.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Voulez-vous me retrouver ce soir au champ de tir ?

\- Dès ce soir ?

\- Vous voulez apprendre avec moi ? Vous me connaissez, je serai un professeur impitoyable.

Mustang me regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Très bien, répondis-je. Rendez-vous à sept heures à l'armurerie du centre de tir. Je compte sur vous pour être ponctuel.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas de mon fait s'ils me retiennent plus longtemps que prévu.

Je fis un petit signe de tête. Je comprenais.

Il hocha la tête avec une expression satisfaite, puis son regard retomba sur son bureau encombré de dossier et son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Bon courage Colonel, commentai-je en suivant son regard.

\- Merci Lieutenant.

Je ressortis de la pièce, les yeux baissés, puis me rassis à ma table en réfléchissant intensément. Donner des cours… Ce n'était pas vraiment ma spécialité. Il fallait que je planifie un minimum la séance pour que tout se passe bien. Depuis le temps que je le côtoyais, je ne l'avais presque jamais vu avec une arme à feu à la main, je ne doutais pas qu'il serait nul. Le problème étant que je trouvais à peu près tout le monde nul au tir, il allait être dur de réussir à le faire progresser si j'étais incapable de remarquer ses améliorations. Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à me rappeler ce que c'était que débuter, c'était tellement loin…

J'avais, littéralement, grandi une arme à la main. Depuis ce dimanche pluvieux où j'avais erré dans le manoir, explorant les pièces inexplorées aux meubles drapés de blanc, vestige d'une autre époque, et trouvé une arme et des munitions en fouillant dans les tiroirs d'un secrétaire. J'avais hésité un moment, avant de glisser ma trouvaille dans les poches de ma veste trop grande. Le pistolet dans l'une, la boîte en fer-blanc contenant les munitions dans l'autre. Et j'étais partie.

* * *

Le domaine était étendu, aussi, au premier jour de beau temps après ma trouvaille, je pris mon sac, mon chapeau de paille, et partis, talonnée par Junon, une chienne de race qui m'avait prise d'affection. Le domaine de mon père était immense, je marchai dans les bois assez longtemps pour m'exiler loin de tout.

Puis je sortis l'arme. Je l'étudiai sous tous les angles, sans tout de même avoir la stupidité de regarder à l'intérieur du canon. A huit ans, je savais déjà que ce genre d'objet était mortellement dangereux. Pourtant, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'en emparer, pas plus que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le manipuler en me demandant vaguement s'il était chargé ou non, et comment on faisait pour remettre des munitions.

Après une longue hésitation, je l'empoignai de la main droite, visai un nœud dans le tronc d'un arme à quelques pas de moi, et lentement, appuyai sur la détente en plissant les yeux, me préparant au bruit et au choc de l'explosion. Ce fut finalement un cliquetis presque décevant qui me répondit. L'arme était vide.

Il me fallut un long moment pour comprendre comment faire pour la charger, mais au bout de nombreux tâtonnements, je devinai maladroitement le principe. Assise par terre dans l'humus encore humide de la dernière pluie, chassant les nuées de moucherons qui voletaient aux alentours, rageant de ne pas réussir à ouvrir l'objet, je préférais malgré tout cet instant à toutes ces journées d'ennui passés dans l'atmosphère lourde et feutrée du manoir, suivie en permanence par l'appréhension de croiser la silhouette immense de mon père dans un couloir.

Je parvins à ouvrir l'engin, glissai une balle un peu maladroitement, refermai, puis visai de nouveau le même nœud dans l'arme, Toujours assise dans les feuilles mortes et la boue. Je restai un long moment à hésiter. Et si je me blessais ? Si on m'entendait et qu'on me trouvait en flagrant délit ? Je risquais de me prendre la raclée de ma vie. Je savais bien que je faisais une bêtise, et que ça ne me serait pas pardonné facilement.

Malgré tout ça, je finis par appuyer sur la détente. Doucement, en tremblant un peu. Je la sentais se renfoncer de manière imperceptible. Et d'un coup, elle lâcha sous mon doigt, et le coup partit, véritable explosion qui me tapa les oreilles. Je sentis l'arme reculer dans ma main comme si on y avait donné un coup. Je clignai des yeux, hésitant quelques secondes, puis comme le silence avait reflué, reprenant aussitôt ses droits après avoir été bafoué, je repris mes esprits, remarquant la douille vide qui avait roulé à mes pieds. Je la ramassai et la glissai dans la poche de ma jupe, puis me levai et marchai vers le tronc, cherchant une trace que je trouvais finalement, un peu à droite du nœud que je visais. La balle avait éclaté l'écorce irrégulière et s'était enfoncée dans la chair dure de l'arbre. En voyant comment ce petit éclat de métal s'était frayé un chemin dans une matière aussi dure, je me fis une idée de sa puissance.

Je reculai à dix pas de l'arbre, rechargeai mon arme en y glissant une nouvelle balle, et tirai de nouveau. Moins surprise par la déflagration et le recul, je me sentis grisée par cette sensation. Tenir le revolver et me concentrer sur la cible me faisait respirer plus lentement, plus profondément, et me plongeait dans une sorte de silence intérieur qui étouffait les bruits autour de moi, créant une étrange distance avec le reste du monde. Plongeant à deux pieds dans cette sensation presque effrayante, je mis de nouveau une balle, d'un geste plus assuré, à présent que j'avais compris le fonctionnement de l'objet. Puis, après avoir pris le temps de laisser cette atmosphère s'installer, je tirai encore une fois. Le troisième coup érafla le nœud de la branche arrachée, et mon cœur battit un peu plus fort. J'avais touché ma cible. Sur le bord, maladroitement, mais j'avais réussi. Je n'avais aucune idée de si c'était bon ou mauvais, je n'avais aucune autre échelle à l'époque, mais ça me suffisait. Je rouvris l'arme pour vérifier qu'il y restait aucune munition, cherchai un peu les douilles et les ramassai parmi les feuilles, puis m'approchai de nouveau de l'arbre, regardant les trois coups.

Les balles étaient trop enfoncées pour que je les retire à mains nues, il aurait fallu que j'aie un couteau ou quelque chose comme ça pour y arriver. Je décidai que ce n'était pas si important. Cela ne se voyait pas tant que ça si on n'y faisait pas attention, et puis, de toute manière, personne ne passerait par ici. Quant à ma jupe humide et teintée de boue, si on me posait des questions, je prétendrais avoir perdu l'équilibre et être tombée durant ma promenade.

Par la suite, le tir devint mon jardin secret, j'allais me perdre dans ces bois que je connus vite comme ma poche, et tirais quelques balles quand je me sentais envahie par la colère, la peur ou le chagrin. Malgré tout, je n'avais qu'une boîte de munitions et aucun moyen d'en récupérer d'autres. Chacune des balles m'était précieuse, chaque tir mûrement réfléchi. Je passais de longs moments à viser à vide, et souvent, cela me suffisait pour me calmer. Quand je n'avais pas mon arme à la main, je me promenais, guettais les animaux, cherchais leurs traces, et observais comment, presque imperceptiblement, une saison remplaçait l'autre. Au fil de mes promenades, j'avais pris mes marques, mes petites routines, sans me douter qu'un événement allait bouleverser mes promenades solitaires.

* * *

\- Lieutenant ?

Je sursautai, retombant à pieds joints dans le présent. Havoc m'avait appelée, et vu son expression, il avait bien dû le faire deux ou trois fois avant que je réagisse.

\- Excusez-moi Havoc , j'étais un peu ailleurs. Vous disiez ?

\- Je voulais savoir si vous pensiez si vous étiez d'accord avec la supposition du Colonel, sur la présence d'une taupe dans l'armée.

\- Hum… Dans la mesure où nous avons évité le pire au passage Floriane, et où le transfert de Bald s'est déroulé sans encombre, on manque de preuves tangibles, mais j'aurais tendance à le suivre. Après tout, quand ils étaient sur écoute, ils semblaient avoir reçu des confirmations qu'ils n'auraient dû avoir que par le biais de l'armée… mais pour l'instant il est difficile d'étayer quoi que ce soit, encore plus de savoir d'où vient la fuite.

Breda hocha la tête, il était visiblement du même avis que moi.

\- D'autant plus que remettre en question l'intégrité de l'armée est toujours un terrain glissant. La force d'inertie de la hiérarchie des supérieurs ne sera pas en faveur du jugement du Colonel.

\- Je crois que je préférais travailler sous les ordres de Grumann, il était moins procédurier, grommela Havoc, accoudé à sa table avec une mine déconfite. Lui, au moins, il n'était pas trop à cheval sur la discipline, tant que les enquêtes étaient résolues.

\- Justement, il a peut-être donné de mauvaises habitudes au Colonel, répondis-je en soulevant ma liasse de dossiers pour les rassembler en une pile bien nette. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'armée est censée fonctionner.

\- Les règles sont faites pour être respectées, c'est ça ? demanda Breda.

\- Mais si elles sont injustes ou absurdes ? demanda Fuery. Que doit-on faire ?

\- C'est une excellente question.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et chacun continua à travailler, méditant chacun de son côté sur cette question insoluble. L'heure qui suivit se déroula lentement dans un silence studieux, puis Mustang poussa la porte de son bureau, signalant qu'il était déjà midi. Les militaires lâchèrent leurs dossiers sans trop d'hésitation pour se diriger vers la cantine. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je décidai de partir de mon côté et leur annonçai que j'allais manger à l'extérieur. Je savais qu'ils seraient plus détendus si je n'étais pas là. En mon absence, ils pourraient mieux se changer les idées en chahutant et échangeant des blagues paillardes qu'ils n'oseraient jamais prononcer en ma présence.

De plus, je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur et j'avais davantage envie d'être seule et de profiter du beau temps. Après tout, nous étions maintenant en automne, les jours n'allaient pas cesser de raccourcir et le temps de se voiler dans les mois à venir, autant profiter des derniers jours de grand soleil pour se poser dans un parc.

Les militaires me laissèrent partir avec un regard un peu plus appuyé que d'habitude, s'interrogeant sans doute sur les raisons de mon choix, et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiment, marchant à contre-courant des militaires qui se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire.

Toutes ces personnes que je croisais sans les connaître me laissaient une impression de vide, me rappelant que ma vie était redevenue tristement solitaire depuis le départ d'Edward et d'Alphonse. Si celui-ci n'était manifestement pas aussi à l'aise avec moi que son grand frère, il était resté l'adolescent prévenant et peu bavard que j'avais toujours connu. Faute de savoir quoi dire, il avait passé son séjour à écouter en rendant service à la moindre occasion, et malgré la brièveté de son séjour, savait sans doute mieux que son frère où je rangeais les choses.

Cette discrétion mêlée de gentillesse le rendait touchant, même si je n'avais pas su lui parler simplement, mon affection pour les deux frères s'était confirmée.

Mais à présent, ils n'étaient plus là. Rentrés à Resembool, dans leur véritable famille. Les choses étaient redevenues normales.

Tristement normales.

Une fois sortie du complexe de bâtiments que formait le quartier général, je traversai la grande place pavée ornée d'une statue de je-ne-savais-quel Général d'une autre époque, puis m'avançai dans une ruelle où j'avais repéré un restaurant qui faisait des sandwichs débordants de garnitures en tout genre. J'en achetai un aux crudités et à la viande marinée, puis arpentai les rues durant une dizaine de minutes pour aller m'installer dans le parc attenant au quartier général. Comme je marchai dans l'allée gravillonnée piquetée d'éclats de lumière filtrant à travers les feuilles, je commençai à déplier le papier qui entourait mon sandwich avec une certaine gourmandise. Après une matinée aussi studieuse, j'avais besoin de me remplir l'estomac.

Je relevai la tête pour chercher des yeux un banc libre où m'installer, mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir décidé de ma pause pour m'installer dehors. J'arpentai les chemins en quête d'un banc libre, et mes pas me firent passer devant une cabine téléphonique. Mes entrailles se nouèrent à cette vue, alors que je me souvenais que c'était dans ce parc que Hugues avait failli mourir. En regardant l'abri de verre et de bois, je me demandai si c'était à cet endroit précis que s'étaient déroulés les événements. C'était probable, il ne devait pas y avoir des milliers de cabines téléphoniques dans le parc, même s'il était assez étendu. Je restai quelques secondes à fixer le lieu, avant de détourner la tête pour me détacher de la scène et revenir au présent.

Je trouvai finalement un banc libre au soleil et m'y installai avant de commencer à manger, tentant de chasser les souvenirs et questions qui s'entremêlaient dans ma tête, en regardant les passants se promener ou se hâter le long des allées aux graviers blancs. D'une pensée à l'autre, je choisis finalement de m'attarder sur la perspective de devoir faire du Colonel un tireur potable. Pour donner des cours, il fallait que j'arrive à trouver comment transmettre ce qui m'était devenu tellement naturel et instinctif que je ne pouvais même pas le décrire.

Après avoir dévoré une partie de mon sandwich, je le posai sur mes genoux et dévissai le bouchon de ma gourde pour boire à petites gorgées, méditant sur la question. J'avais finalement eu assez peu de cours de tir depuis mon entrée dans l'armée, et ils n'avaient pas eu l'imbécilité de me faire passer par les formations pour débutants.

Non, si on y réfléchissait bien, mes cours, je les devais surtout à John Brooks. En y repensant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Parmi les personnes que j'avais côtoyées durant ma jeunesse, il faisait partie des rares que je n'avais pas envie d'oublier.

* * *

John Brooks était le garde-chasse du domaine, un homme grand et massif comme une armoire de chêne, avec une voix de tonnerre, des mains comme des battoirs et des yeux d'un gris d'acier, aussi lumineux que ses cheveux et sa barbe était noirs. Il avait la silhouette d'un ours et le genre de regard qui vous perçait de part en part et mettait à sac tous les secrets.

Autant dire que durant les premières années de ma vie, cet homme me terrifiait. Je voyais en lui un de ces loups-garous que décrivaient les contes, et je me faufilais bien souvent pour éviter de le croiser au rez-de-chaussée du manoir quand il venait faire ses rapports à mon père.

Les années passant, j'étais devenue moins irrationnelle, mais il restait toujours aussi cet homme taciturne et impressionnant qui m'effrayait. Aussi, le jour où il m'avait surprise en train de tirer au pistolet dans une partie du domaine que je pensais naïvement inexplorée, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie.

J'étais en train de viser un arbre à une trentaine de mètres, quand une voix profonde tonna derrière moi, me faisant sursauter au moment où je pressai la détente de l'arme. Le coup partit je ne sus où, couvrant à peine le cri de l'homme qui était arrivé et m'avait empoigné mon poignet droit pour lever le canon vers le ciel, me faisant presque pendre à son bras, en penchant vers moi sa tête noyée de cheveux et de barbe hirsute.

\- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC CA ?!

J'avais ouvert la bouche, et j'étais restée là, tétanisée, le poing enfermé dans une poigne qui aurait pu me soulever de terre dans effort. Face à son immense silhouette, je me sentis fluette et fragile comme une brindille. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, et à travers son regard, je vis celui de mon père, et la correction qui m'attendait s'il apprenait à quoi je passais mes dimanches après-midi ensoleillés. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qui m'effrayait le plus des deux.

Il me fixa de ses yeux gris clair qui ne cillaient pas et attendit que je réponde pendant d'interminables secondes. La gorge nouée, j'ouvris et fermai la bouche sans parvenir à en sortir le moindre son, sentant les larmes monter. A mon échelle d'enfant, cette situation était pire que la mort.

Comme je ne répondais toujours pas, il finit par ouvrir mes doigts pour me reprendre l'arme, avec des gestes aussi délicats qu'implacables, puis lâcha ma main.

Je titubai plus que je reculai avant de me cogner au tronc d'arbre derrière moi. Il me fixa encore quelques secondes de ce regard dont on ne pouvait pas se détacher, avant de baisser les yeux vers l'arme qu'il étudia avec un soupir agacé. Je ne songeai même pas à m'enfuir, il lui aurait suffit de deux pas pour me rattraper par la peau du cou, et cela aurait empiré mon cas.

\- Gamine, je t'ai posé une question.

Il avait parlé beaucoup moins fort, mais son ton restait inquiétant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que si les torrents pouvaient parler, ils auraient eu la même voix grondante.

\- Je… je l'ai trouvé, lâchai-je du bout des lèvres, sentant que garder le silence ne ferait que prolonger cet horrible moment.

\- Où ?

\- Dans un tiroir de bureau au manoir, répondis-je.

Etant donné la situation, cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

\- Et tu l'as pris.

\- Oui, fis-je d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Il me scrutait attentivement, d'un regard glacial et brûlant à la fois, et cette question enfla pour prendre toute la place dans ma tête.

_C_ _'est vrai, pourquoi je l'ai pris, au juste ?_

\- Je… Je voulais comprendre.

J'avais prononcé ces mots d'une voix hésitante, mais je me raffermis en entendant ma propre voix.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de tirer avec cette arme.

Peut-être qu'après avoir dit ça, j'allais ne plus avoir le droit de sortir du manoir durant des mois, peut-être qu'on me prendrait pour une folle, peut-être que mon père allait me gifler à m'en démettre la mâchoire. Mais de toute façon il était trop tard pour changer le cours des choses.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela te fait, de tirer avec ce pistolet ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière son regard de glace. Il parlait étrangement calmement quand on pensait à ce que j'avais fait, mais je supposais qu'il masquait juste sa colère le temps d'en savoir plus, et qu'elle m'exploserait ensuite au visage. C'était donc mon dernier répit, le calme après la tempête. Autant en avoir pleinement conscience. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai à parler, pesant mes mots pour essayer de me faire comprendre.

\- Quand je vise, il n'y a plus que moi et la cible, le monde s'efface, et le temps disparaît. C'est apaisant. Il y a comme un grand vide, un grand silence, comme si dans ma tête, il n'y avait plus qu'une prairie battue par les vents, sans rien d'autre que de l'herbe à perte de vue, ébouriffée par les bourrasques. C'est un silence comme je n'en avais jamais entendu.

Il me fixa longuement sans parler, avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Et quand tu tires ? fit-il finalement, prolongeant mon répit avant le jugement final.

\- Quand je tire… Quand la balle part, je sens le temps qui s'écrase. On ne peut rien faire contre une balle, une fois que le coup est parti, il est trop tard pour corriger ou renoncer. C'est pour ça que je tire le moins souvent possible. C'est viser qui est intéressant.

Il resta silencieux encore un moment, comme plongé dans une réflexion intense, puis baissa les yeux vers l'arme, qui paraissait minuscule dans la paume de sa main, et me la tendit.

\- Montre-moi comment tu vises, ordonna-t-il de sa voix grondante.

J'avais quelquefois surpris les domestiques en train de dire de moi que j'étais une enfant froide et inexpressive, mais là, j'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes tant j'étais stupéfaite de sa réaction. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je pris le pistolet qu'il me tendait en me demandant ou était le piège, puis comme je sentais le métal sous mes doigts, je me sentis rassuré par le contact de cet objet familier. Il me regarda le prendre en main, ses sourcils se plissant un peu, puis je regardai alentour, cherchant ce que je devais prendre pour cible. Il me désigna une direction.

\- Tu vois l'orme qui se trouve là-bas ? Je voudrais que tu vises le nœud dans le bois qui se trouve juste sous la fourche. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Je regardai le point qu'il désignait et déglutis, hochant la tête avec hésitation. L'arbre était bien à cinquante mètres. Saurai-je toucher la cible ? Je sentais confusément que c'était important, et la peur me repris, une peur légèrement différente toutefois.

Comme si mon destin semblait se jouer dans cette balle. Il était dur pour moi de voir à quel point c'était le cas, et à quel point ma vie pouvait basculer à ce moment-là, mais je sentis confusément que c'était important.

C'était donc avec une expression particulièrement fermée que je levai mon arme pour la diriger vers la cible, envahie par l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas que je rate mon coup. Je m'installai donc, écoutant les bruits de mon corps, l'ouïe étouffée de mes oreilles, la pulsation de mon cœur dans mes tempes, sentant mes yeux cligner, ma mâchoire trop crispée. Je pris de profondes inspirations pour me concentrer et ralentir les battements de mon cœur, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve cette sensation de détachement que j'aimais tant. J'en oubliai presque que la silhouette du garde-chasse me surplombait du double de ma taille et me scrutait avec attention.

J'aurai pu rester comme ça longtemps, mais je savais que je devais tirer. Alors, quand je sentis que je ne pourrai pas faire mieux, je lâchai la balle qui parti se vriller dans l'arbre dans un sifflement perçant. Je relâchai la fin de mon expiration, fixant le petit point brillant qui s'était fiché au milieu de la boursouflure du bois. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'approcher pour voir que j'avais visé juste, et j'étais fière d'avoir fait aussi bien. Mais Brooks attrapa le pistolet par le canon pour me le faire lâcher, sans un regard pour la cible. Comme cela m'arrivait régulièrement depuis quelque temps, la culasse était restée coincée au début de sa course. Il tira sur l'arrière pour forcer le mouvement et finir d'éjecter la douille qui s'était coincée.

\- Bon sang, ce Walter est dans un état ! grogna-t-il en forçant par petits coups successifs pour décoincer le mécanisme. Depuis quand il n'a pas été nettoyé ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je d'un ton honteux.

L'homme poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu l'as volé ?

Je ne relevai pas le terme utilisé et fouillai mes souvenirs. Cela faisait au moins un an que je l'avais trouvé, puisque c'était au début des vacances d'été que j'avais mis la main dessus.

\- Je crois que c'était en juin, l'année dernière, répondis-je d'un ton hésitant.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas possible d'utiliser une arme aussi longtemps sans l'entretenir, c'est un coup à ce qu'elle finisse par te péter à la gueule.

Je le regardai d'un air surpris et vaguement inquiet. Son langage et son accent détonnaient parmi les propos propres et lisses des habitants du manoir, et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre ce qu'il disait, ni de savoir comment j'étais censée réagir. Il se retourna et se mit à marcher en me faisant signe de venir. Je partis à sa suite, courant à moitié pour suivre ses enjambés plus longues que ma taille.

\- Viens, il faut nettoyer ça.

Je le suivis avec application, tâchant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les racines, sentant mon dos se couvrir de sueur et ma respiration se hacher sous l'effort. Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, j'avais réussi à ne pas trop me faire distancer, mais ma gorge me lançait douloureusement sous la mâchoire.

Obéissant à cet homme-ours qui ne m'avait toujours pas passé de savon, j'entrai à sa suite dans sa cuisine et l'observai silencieusement tandis qu'il s'affairait à sortir un chiffon, du savon, et à remplir une casserole d'eau qu'il mit à chauffer sur le poêle. Une fois son matériel préparé il s'assit à la table et m'ordonna d'en faire autant, avant de commencer à démonter l'arme, sans parler beaucoup, mais en attirant mon attention sur tel ou tel détail du mécanisme, tantôt d'un simple geste, tantôt en expliquant brièvement son utilité. Une fois le pistolet complètement démonté, il nettoya longuement chaque pièce à l'eau chaude et savonneuse avant de la sécher méticuleusement. Ses grosses mains velues étaient étonnamment habiles et délicates tandis qu'il manipulait les pièces de métal L'eau avait rapidement tourné au gris beige, témoignant de toute la saleté qui s'était accumulée dans l'arme, et il la changea deux fois au cours de son nettoyage.

Pendant ce temps, je me contentais d'observer en silence, bien droite sur ma chaise, fascinée par l'application et la douceur de ses gestes, tandis que Junon, la chienne labrador de mon père, s'était faufilée par la porte entrouverte pour venir nicher sa tête sur mes genoux, quêtant des caresses que je lui donnais machinalement. Fébrile, j'attendais ce sermon qui n'arrivait pas, mais comme l'atmosphère était étrangement paisible, je finis par comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas lieu, aussi absurde que cela puisse me paraître.

Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla infini avec tous mes questionnements, le garde-chasse acheva de revisser la dernière pièce et releva vers moi ses yeux de glace, attendant que je parle.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ? fis-je finalement, posant les mots sur ma plus grande inquiétude.

\- Tu voudrais que je te dénonce ? répondit-il avec ce que je reconnus longtemps après comme étant de la malice.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais expérimenter la colère de mon père. L'homme assis en face de moi esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Ton avenir risque de ne pas être facile, alors savoir te servir d'une arme ne sera peut-être pas inutile, surtout si c'est quelque chose qui te plaît.

Je hochai la tête sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas tirer n'importe comment. Il y a des règles.

\- Je ne les connais pas, répondis-je à voix basse.

\- J'ai bien vu. Mais pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas les règles, tu n'es pas une mauvaise tireuse. Tu as un excellent instinct.

Il fit une pause, se grattant la barbe avec son habituelle expression sérieuse.

\- Ce serait dommage de gâcher ça, ajouta-t-il sans intonation particulière.

A ce moment-là, je compris que j'avais gagné un allié. Et cela se vérifia, quand, dans les semaines suivantes, il devint mon mentor, me faisant nettoyer ses armes, étudier leur fonctionnement, m'entraînant à tirer, me reprenant sur ma posture, mes gestes et ma respiration. Cette boîte en fer-blanc qui ne contenait plus qu'une poignée de munition lors de notre rencontre ne connut plus de pénurie. Il m'apprit également à préparer les munitions, et à doser au mieux les quantités de poudre selon les armes et la manière de tirer, m'initiant à toutes les subtilités cachées du tir, se délectant sans le montrer de me voir absorber toutes les informations qu'il me donnait sur le sujet avec une passion pleine de retenue.

Au fil des mois, puis des années, il devint ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami au milieu de mon enfance solitaire. Le tir, mais aussi l'entretien des armes, les escapades en forêt pour aller observer les animaux et entretenir les arbres, et même l'administration des lieux, quand je l'aidais à tenir les imposants registres à la couverture de cuir.

Pour fêter mon dixième anniversaire, il organisa une expédition de chasse, et après une nuit entrecoupée de réveils incessants dus à mon impatience, je me faufilai hors du manoir à l'heure où la nuit s'éclaircissait tout juste. Tandis que je marchais dans les hautes herbes des marais, portant une lourde veste à poches, des bottes de cuir et une casquette sans âge, je me sentais comme un petit bout d'homme, libre et sauvage comme jamais. Et quand, quelque temps plus tard, nous mangeâmes au manoir le chevreuil que j'avais abattu ce jour-là, ce secret m'amena une fierté immense que je savourai en silence, tâchant de la dissimuler aux autres le sourire qui voulait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon visage.

Une enfant de mon âge aurait sans doute dû éprouver du dégoût ou de l'horreur face aux carcasses d'animaux, mais cela me fascinait plutôt de pouvoir observer de si près leur corps, leurs muscles, leurs os, leurs articulations si différentes des nôtres. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le sang et la mort, je connaissais les conséquences de mon tir... Brooks m'avait enseigné comment viser pour le faire le plus efficacement et le moins douloureusement possible, me disant que c'était une question de respect. Mais finalement, côtoyer et causer la mort d'aussi près ne m'avait pas tant marqué à l'époque, et les souvenirs que j'en avait retirés étaient surtout ceux des longues heures passées à observer et tenter de comprendre les plantes, les animaux et leur traces, en surveillant les signes d'un déséquilibre dans cette harmonie infiniment complexe qu'était la nature.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier comment l'immense silhouette de Brooks jetait sur ses épaules une biche, avant de la porter avec autant de désinvolture que si c'était une écharpe, pour la ramener au pavillon de chasse où il s'occupait de la dépecer. Il me faisait parfois prendre le relais, une fois que je l'avais assez vu pour être capable de l'imiter. Dans ce monde sauvage et silencieux, je me sentais étrangement à ma place, au point de me demander quelquefois si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de naître animal au lieu de côtoyer ces hommes et femmes étouffants qui lissaient tout ce qu'ils disaient et dissimulaient tout ce qu'ils pensaient… Au moins, le monde sauvage n'avait ni politesse ni hypocrisie, il était logique et compréhensible.

J'aurais voulu que ce quotidien ne change jamais.

* * *

Un ballon roula à mes pieds, me tirant de mes rêveries. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille en robe bleue arriva pour le ramasser et bredouilla des excuses après s'être fait rappeler à l'ordre par sa mère. Je baissai les yeux vers mon repas encore à moitié entamé et cillai quelques secondes, sonnée, entendant soudainement les cris et rires des enfants qui chahutaient à proximité, comme si on venait de pousser le son d'une radio mal réglée. Il était rare que je me perde à ce point dans ses souvenirs.

Je remontai la poignée de ma manche pour regarder l'heure sur ma montre bracelet, et constatai qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps avant de retourner au bureau. Je m'attelai à finir mon sandwich, chassant de mon esprit cette sensibilité inhabituelle qui m'avait poussée à la nostalgie et me rappelant avec sévérité la raison pour laquelle j'avais pensé à mon mentor en premier lieu.

Je devais donner des cours de tir à Mustang. Pour cela, je devais être capable de poser des mots et des gestes explicables sur ce que je faisais par instinct. Je devais me rappeler ce que m'avait dit Brooks pour me faire comprendre et transmettre tout ce que je savais si bien que cela s'était dissous en moi avec le temps.

Comment viser. Comment poser ses gestes. Comment respirer.

Comment faire comprendre le tir.

* * *

Ces questions m'avaient taraudée une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et ma pile de dossier était descendue moins vite qu'à l'accoutumée, même si je restais la plus efficace de l'équipe. Les autres militaires mirent mon trouble sur le compte de la convocation du Colonel, qui partit pour son rendez-vous vers quinze heures. Ce n'était sans doute pas tout à fait faux, même si je ne pensais finalement plus tant que ça à cette réunion.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que j'abandonnai le dernier dossier de la journée après le départ de Falman et fermai la porte des bureaux pour me diriger vers le complexe de tir.

Il était composé de plusieurs bâtiments et de deux grands terrains soigneusement surveillés. Il y avait un immense couloir d'entraînement destiné aux snipers, ainsi qu'un espace clos qui mêlait obstacles et cibles modulables, avec une série de mécanismes qui animaient les objets et mettaient les soldats dans des situations plus proches du combat réel que les couloirs de tir. L'équivalent en intérieur existait également, avec d'autres types de mécanismes. Des séances d'entraînement aux scénarios variés testaient la réactivité et la précision des tireurs avec des munition à blanc ou des balles de peintures. Je faisais toujours ce genre d'exercices à contrecœur, préférant le silence et la patience du travail de sniper au combat rapproché. Cela convenait mieux à mon caractère.

Mais pour Mustang, une fois qu'il saurait tenir convenablement une arme, ce genre d'entraînement était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Je regardai le mur cerclant le terrain, sur lequel étaient affichés les horaires d'utilisation de la semaine, avec le type de parcours et les différents soldats inscrits. Le calendrier était sous clé sous une vitrine, pour le protéger des éléments, mais aussi pour rappeler son caractère solennel. Dans un lieu où s'alternaient tirs à blanc et balles réelles, il ne fallait pas rigoler avec la sécurité.

Je détournai le regard et me dirigeai vers le lieu qui m'intéressait.

Le rendez-vous n'était qu'à sept heures, il me restait donc un peu de temps pour tirer en solitaire, ce dont j'avais bien besoin après cette journée pesante. Je passai par l'armurerie pour saluer Sullivan. En me voyant arriver, le quadragénaire cessa de lisser sa moustache et leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Bonjour, fis-je.

\- Bonjour, vous avez besoin de moi ? C'est rare, d'habitude, vous venez avec votre matériel

\- En effet, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, répondis-je. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour des conseils.

Le moustachu se redressa sur son siège, visiblement flatté d'entendre ces mots. Toutefois, il ne répondit rien et attendit poliment que je lui en dise davantage.

\- Je vais avoir un élève ce soir. Débutant au tir, mais habitué au combat. Il lui faudrait un arme pour s'entraîner, pas trop lourde, mais capable de faire du dégât en situation réelle.

\- Il n'a pas d'arme de service ? s'étonna l'homme.

\- Non, il n'en a pas besoin. Enfin, il n'en avait pas besoin jusque-là.

\- Hum, quelqu'un qui veut améliorer ses compétences ?

\- Plutôt protéger son équipe, en réalité, répondis-je avec un ton plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sullivan hocha la tête. Cette raison lui paraissait valable.

\- Quand arrive-t-il ?

\- Vers sept heures, si tout va bien, répondis-je.

\- Hum, je vais me pencher sur la question, marmonna-t-il en me tendant la feuille d'émargement où devaient être répertoriés toutes les armes et munitions empruntées. Repassez tout à l'heure je vous aurai préparé quelque chose.

\- Merci, répondis-je avec sincérité.

J'étais encore en train de signer quand l'homme se leva péniblement et partit en boitant vers la réserve de l'armurerie. J'entrevis la prothèse de sa jambe droite tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière une étagère. Il avait été réformé après avoir perdu son bras et sa jambe droites lors d'une explosion à la guerre d'Ishbal, le privant de ses qualités de sportif et de tireur. Depuis, il finissait ses années de service dans l'armurerie du QG en compensant sa perte par une compréhension toujours plus pointue des armes. Je savais que ses connaissances dépassaient largement les miennes sur le sujet, je faisais donc confiance à son jugement.

Je traversai l'entrée de l'armurerie pour arriver au hall d'entraînement, prenant un casque antibruit dans le sas qui le précédait. Il y avait une vingtaine de couloirs, certains occupés par quelques militaires en cours d'entraînement. Je reconnus de dos la silhouette d'Havoc, mais cela n'altéra pas le chemin rectiligne que je m'étais tracé jusqu'à l'avant-dernier couloir, celui que j'occupais presque systématiquement.

Je tirai une cible du stock à ma gauche et la fixai au support mobile avant de le faire reculer au maximum, à cent mètres. Puis je chargeai mon pistolet et attendit patiemment que le feu passe au vert pour tirer.

Tâchant de trouver mon état de concentration habituel, je vidai quelques chargeurs successifs sur ma cible. Étant donné le nombre de balles que je lâchais à chaque séance, j'avais pris l'habitude de viser successivement plusieurs points précis de la cible, économisant quelques cartons par la même occasion. Après deux séries de tir, sentant que j'étais relativement en forme, je pris un nouveau carton et m'appliquai à suivre le cercle des cinq points en perçant la ligne à intervalles les plus réguliers possible. Le genre de fantaisies qu'un professeur n'aurait pas apprécié, mais plus personne ne me donnait de leçon depuis longtemps.

Une fois mon cercle complété d'impacts tous les cinq centimètres, je vidai mon arme et l'ouvrit avant de me retourner pour constater que l'heure du rendez-vous était proche. J'appuyai sur la pédale qui actionna le filin, rapportant vers moi ma cible dans un chuintement. Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'une balle avait touché le côté de ma cible, bien en dehors de mon cercle. J'avais compté les balles, celle-ci n'était pas la mienne, l'impact était d'ailleurs nettement plus gros.

Une fois le feu passé au rouge, je détachai le carton, puis jetai un coup d'oeil à mon voisin de droite qui avait eu le mauvais goût de déborder sur ma cible. Celui-ci croisa mon regard et se voûta avec une expression coupable, et retira son casque pour engager la conversation, peut-être pour s'excuser.

Je repris mes affaires et commentai simplement.

\- Apprenez déjà à utiliser votre arme de service avant de tirer du magnum.

Le soldat baissa les yeux vers la cible que j'avais sous mon bras et hocha la tête en ravalant sa salive, découvrant notre différence de niveau. C'était manifestement une nouvelle recrue qui se croyait plus forte que les autres. Il découvrirait vite que ce n'était pas le cas. En arrivant à l'entrée, je jetai les cartons dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet, puis quittai la pièce en posant mon casque sur les épaules. Ce qui était pour certains un trophée n'avait plus pour moi de valeur particulière depuis longtemps.

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers l'entrée, et reconnus la silhouette de Mustang. Il se tourna vers moi à l'approche de mes pas, et je tentai de jauger à l'expression de son visage comment s'était passé la rencontre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux, commentai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- En effet, répondit-il avec le même détachement apparent. J'ai expliqué de mon mieux les raisons de mon comportement et les indices qui laissent penser à l'existence de fuites dans l'armée, mais ça n'a pas eu un grand poids. On m'a retiré l'affaire du passage Floriane jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et j'ai reçu un blâme pour insubordination. Enfin, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je ne répondis rien. Sachant avec quel acharnement il combattait les terroristes, et ce réseau en particulier, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je savais parfaitement que cette décision devait le faire bouillonner intérieurement.

\- Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu être suspendu, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger. Le général de division Doyle semblait particulièrement favorable à cette idée, à croire qu'il m'en voulait personnellement.

Je pinçai les lèvres en l'écoutant, mortifiée. Je n'avais pas pris conscience en exécutant ses ordres que ceux-ci le mettraient dans une telle posture. Je me demandai subitement si je n'aurai pas dû lui désobéir et m'en tenir au trajet initial, afin de lui épargner cela.

_Non, bien s_ _ûr que non, jamais je n'aurais fait ça._

\- Enfin, rien ne sert de se morfondre, une séance de tir nous attend, conclut-il, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler davantage.

\- J'ai demandé à Sullivan de vous choisir une arme d'entraînement, allons le voir, répondis-je simplement.

Quelques pas plus loin, nous étions au comptoir, et le soldat leva vers nous un regard entendu. Sans se lever de son siège, il me confia une boîte de balles et un pistolet parfaitement reconnaissable.

\- Un Luger P08 ? m'étonnai-je, lisant une légère déception dans le regard du Colonel.

Lui comme moi nous attendions confusément à voir sortir une arme aussi extraordinaire que méconnue.

\- Oui, après mûre réflexion, je suis revenu à l'arme de service, répondit-il en lissant sa moustache de sa main gauche. Après tout, c'est celle à laquelle vous aurez le plus facilement accès, autant savoir la manipuler. Et cela reste un très bon modèle, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a été choisi pour équiper nos soldats. Les classiques ne le sont pas sans raison.

Je hochai la tête, saisissant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, puis tendis à Mustang la feuille d'émargement pour qu'il signe l'emprunt. Il griffonna son nom et sa signature anguleuse, puis prit le pistolet d'un geste légèrement hésitant. Je saluai Sullivan d'un bref remerciement, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stand de tir. Je profitai du trajet dans le couloir pour lui exposer les règles de sécurité.

\- La première règle à retenir, c'est qu'une arme est toujours dangereuse. Même si vous savez pertinemment qu'elle n'est pas chargée ou que vous avez mis la sécurité, pointez toujours le canon vers le sol ou vers la cible. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur. Dans le hall de tir, il y a plusieurs stands, il est autorisé d'être côte à côte, mais personne ne doit se trouver dans la ligne de tir. Nous alternons phases de tir et repos, afin que les mouvements des cibles dans les couloirs adjacents ne perturbent pas les tirs.

\- Pourtant, nous n'avons pas ce luxe en situation de combat.

\- Nous sommes ici pour le tir de précision, Il y a d'autres lieux plus adaptés dans le complexe, auquel je vous emmènerai quand vous m'aurez prouvé que vous n'êtes pas un danger public.

Il ouvrit une bouche ronde, comme pour s'indigner, puis la referma bien vite. Je l'avais prévenu que je serai un professeur impitoyable, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il hocha la tête et continua à écouter mes explications en tenant soigneusement l'arme qu'il avait dans la main canon vers le sol, tandis que je lui exposais brièvement comment fonctionnait la sécurité et quelques autres règles. Arrivée à l'entrée du hall, là ou se trouvaient les casques, je claquai des talons et m'arrêtai.

\- Vous pouvez répéter, Colonel.

Pris au dépourvu, il bafouilla maladroitement ce que je lui avait expliqué. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, je le fixai d'un air sévère.

\- Vous avez oublié quelque chose, répondis-je d'une voix de gorge.

\- Ah ! Pas de doigt sur la détente excepté quand on est en train de viser ! lâcha-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, rassurée. C'était la base, et je ne comptais pas le laisser rentrer s'il n'avait pas su corriger son oubli de lui-même.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Prenez un casque.

L'homme regarda les casques au cuir patiné et sali par le temps avec un enthousiasme modéré.

\- Ne soyez pas coquet. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vous rendre sourd, ajoutai-je.

Mustang se mordit la lèvre dans l'ombre d'un sourire et s'avança pour chercher le moins défraîchi des casques disponibles, avant de l'ajuster sur sa tête. Il fallait avouer que ça ne lui allait pas très bien, mais je me gardai bien de le lui dire. Je réajustai mon propre casque et le fit entrer à ma suite.

Les tirs retentissaient bruyamment dans la pièce, tantôt grondant, tantôt sifflants selon les munitions utilisées. Qui sait, est-ce que Mustang serait capable un jour de reconnaître ces sons familiers ?

Je secouai la tête pour moi-même. Je n'espérais pas en faire un expert, juste un tireur passable. Ce genre de compétence ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

J'avisai les deux galeries inoccupées au fond et les désignai du doigt. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde, mais ainsi, nous serions à l'écart, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal pour la réputation de Mustang. Utilisant la petite étagère, je posai mon arme déchargée et ouverte, ainsi que les munitions, et fit signe à Mustang d'en faire autant en préparant une cible que je reculai à 25 mètres.

\- D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui permet un tir réussi ? demandai-je en profitant que l'indicateur était passé au rouge, et que les autres tireurs récupéraient leur cible.

\- … Je suppose que c'est une question d'alignement de l'arme sur l'axe entre l'oeil et la cible ? fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Je secouai la tête, blasée, même si je m'attendais à cette réponse, et chargeai mon arme en laissant le silence planer. Quand le feu repassa au vert, je pris ma visée puis tournai la tête vers lui.

\- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi ceci.

Je lâchai trois balles sans cesser de le fixer, m'amusant intérieurement de son expression choquée, puis je rouvris mon pistolet pour le poser sur l'étagère et regarder ma cible, sans m'inquiéter plus que cela du résultat. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Mustang, qui ouvrit des yeux ahuris en constatant que mes impacts se trouvaient tous dans les deux premiers cercles. Et encore, j'avais déjà fait mieux. Quand les tirs cessèrent de nouveau, je repris mes explications.

\- La visée à son rôle à jouer, mais elle ne suffit plus au delà d'une vingtaine de mètres. C'est avant tout une question de posture et de respiration. Il faut trouver la bonne position et s'y tenir sans se crisper. Tenez, regardez.

Je repris cinq balles et remis en joue la cible. Respirant amplement, je pris ma visée, et tirai, sans hâte, les balles que j'avais dans le chargeur, plus pour me remémorer ma posture dans l'espoir de savoir la décrire, que dans un véritable soucis de m'entraîner. A cette distance, je manquais de challenge.

\- A vous.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, je vis un éclat de panique dans son regard, et compris que l'observation ne lui suffirait pas. Je lui donnai donc les instructions que je pouvais sur sa posture, lui faisant prendre ma place, reprenant l'angle et l'écartement des pieds, le mouvement de ses bras. Une personne plus expansive que moi aurait sans doute ri en le voyant, raide comme un piquet, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, la mâchoire serrée dans une concentration contre-productive. C'est en l'observant que je compris réellement pourquoi Brooks avait choisi de m'instruire plutôt que de me dénoncer : le tir était aussi une question d'instinct, et Mustang en était manifestement dépourvu.

\- Décrispez vos épaules, Colonel, vous n'arriverez à rien comme ça. Imaginez que vous êtes… comme une marionnette, avec un fil qui tient votre tête bien haut, et le corps bien détendu.

\- L'idée d'être une marionnette ne me détend pas vraiment, grommela-t-il entre les dents.

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas, répondis-je sèchement.

Il y eut un silence d'une dizaine de secondes, enfin, ce qui aurait été un silence si les autres n'avaient pas continué à tirer à leur rythme habituel. Je finis par reprendre la parole durant une nouvelle pause.

\- Imaginez que vous avez la tête légère comme un ballon d'hélium, retentai-je, et que seul vos pieds vous raccrochent au sol et vous empêchent de vous envoler.

\- … Je ne vous savais pas aussi mystique, commenta le grand brun en me jetant un regard perplexe.

\- Essayez, répondis-je simplement.

Cette fois-ci, il obéit et reprit sa visée avec son arme vide, dans une posture un peu moins rigide. Ce n'était pas encore ça, mais il y avait du progrès.

\- Ne tendez pas complètement vos bras, votre coude doit être légèrement plié pour conserver de la souplesse. Ecartez un peu plus les jambes, et tournez-vous un peu plus vers moi. Voilà, c'est un début. Avec le temps, vous saurez instinctivement reconnaître et retrouver la posture idéale pour tirer.

Il hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il m'écoutait, sans cesser de scruter la cible d'un air sérieux. Je le voyais se crisper de manière imperceptible à chaque fois qu'un coup était tiré au magnum. C'était une munition particulièrement bruyante, et pour quelqu'un qui avait commencé à côtoyer les armes à feu sur un champ de bataille, il était difficile d'avoir l'approche détachée qui était la mienne. Il avait trop conscience du danger mortel que cela représentait. Je baissai les yeux sur sa main et m'approchai.

\- Vous la chaussez mal, commentai-je. Il faut que vous puissiez presser la détente avec la pulpe de votre index, pas votre articulation. Comme ceci, fis-je en lui prenant les mains pour réajuster sa prise.

\- Ce n'est pas très naturel, avoua-t-il.

\- Ça le deviendra, lançai-je d'un ton que j'espérai rassurant. Essayez de presser la détente, pour sentir sa dureté.

Le militaire obtempéra, et si le lieu, bruyant, ne me permettait pas d'entendre le clic caractéristique, je devinai tout de même qu'il l'avait fait. Je lui fit quitter et reprendre cette position, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache à peu près se replacer correctement. Enfin, sa posture n'était pas très bonne, mais il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour sentir ce qui n'allait pas avec assez de finesse pour le corriger de lui-même. En attendant, je lui donnais des instructions pour qu'il s'améliore, n'hésitant pas à poser les mains sur ses poignets ou ses épaules pour le replacer au mieux. J'avais cet avantage avec lui de ne pas courir le risque qu'il lise en ces gestes autre chose qu'une volonté de lui permettre de viser correctement sa cible. Pendant ce temps, les lieux s'étaient vidés, et quand je l'invitai à faire son premier tir à balle réelle, sur une cible à 10 mètres, nous n'étions plus que trois dans le bâtiment. Son premier tir retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la pièce devenue étrangement silencieuse.

\- Vous avez tiré trop bas, commentai-je d'un ton placide. Et vous avez dévié. Vous êtes beaucoup trop crispé.

\- Je pensais compenser le recul, répondit-il d'un ton vaguement coupable.

\- Le recul ne vous fera pas dévier votre tir, la balle est déjà partie quand vous en sentez les effets. C'est pour viser quand on enchaîne les tirs que cela devient un problème, mais vous n'en êtes pas encore là. Ce que vous devez compenser, c'est le coup de doigt. Essayez encore, en étant plus souple. Le but n'est pas de frapper la détente comme une brute.

Il se remit en position et réessaya, avec une balle moins basse, mais tout aussi imprécise. Cette leçon de tir n'était vraiment pas du luxe, il était encore plus mauvais que les soldats que je voyais d'habitude. Je lui fis recommencer, en tirant plusieurs balles de suite à chaque fois, pour observer s'il saurait repérer et corriger de lui-même ces imprécisions. La plus notable était cette main tremblante, crispée, terriblement imprécise, mais il avait aussi du mal à bien placer ses épaules, ses jambes, et à trouver le bon rythme de respiration.

\- Expirez un peu avant de bloquer votre respiration au moment du tir. Si vous avez les poumons trop pleins, vous risquez de trembler davantage.

Il reprit l'entraînement, et je l'observai attentivement, espérant naïvement voire une amélioration immédiate dans la qualité de ses tirs avec l'application de ce conseil, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, rageant de le voir stagner dans les cercles périphériques de la cible avec une telle persévérance. Il n'était pourtant qu'à dix mètres ! Comment pouvait-il être mauvais à ce point ?

La leçon continua un moment comme cela, entre ses essais peu concluants et mes remarques sèches, le dernier tireur avait quitté son couloir depuis un long moment quand je réalisai que je n'irais nulle part comme ça.

Non seulement il ne visait pas mieux, mais il tremblait de plus en plus. Je mis de côté mon agacement et tâchai de prendre du recul pour l'observer attentivement. La mâchoire crispée, le regard froncé comme souvent quand il était concentré, son front s'était voilé de sueur, et sa respiration n'était pas assez régulière. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que le tremblement de son bras n'était plus dû à la crispation mais à la fatigue.

\- Restons-en là. Vous n'arriverez à rien de mieux aujourd'hui, abdiquai-je sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement ma déception.

Le militaire relâcha aussitôt son bras avec un soupir de soulagement, portant sa main gauche à son avant-bras pour masser son épaule, visiblement endolorie. Je réalisai alors que cela faisait sans doute un long moment qu'il luttait en essayant de ne pas le laisser paraître, refusant de se plaindre. Cette pensée m'amena un peu de réconfort. Il était nul, mais au moins, il essayait.

\- Pensez bien à décharger votre arme, rappelai-je. Les balles et les douilles vides doivent être ramenées à l'armurerie pour la comptabilité.

Je l'observai d'un oeil attentif tandis qu'il obtempérait, avec la maladresse d'une main ankylosée. L'arme qu'il portait n'était pourtant pas bien lourde, j'étais étonnée de voir que l'entraînement avait été aussi éprouvant pour lui.

-Si vous voulez progresser rapidement, vous allez devoir vous entraîner plus longtemps et améliorer votre endurance. Pour cela, il va falloir vous muscler les bras un peu mieux que ça.

Il tourna vers moi un regard d'autant plus vexé qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que j'avais raison de lui dire ça. Il m'avait déjà vue m'entraîner avec des armes bien plus lourdes sans fléchir, et pour avoir testé l'autre côté de la barrière, il était bien forcé d'admettre que si nous faisions un bras de fer, je le battrais sûrement à plates coutures.

Voila qui ne faisait sans doute pas de bien à son amour-propre. Il hocha la tête en ravalant péniblement sa fierté. Cette constatation l'avait sûrement piqué au vif, et j'espérais que cela le motiverait à corriger cette faiblesse au plus vite.

Tandis qu'il récupérait soigneusement les douilles vides pour les ranger dans la boîte compartimentée, j'en profitai pour lâcher quelques tirs à cent mètres dans le couloir adjacent. J'avais besoin de me recentrer après cette première leçon laborieuse. Je n'imaginais pas que cela puisse être crispant à ce point d'enseigner à un débutant.

Constatant qu'il avait fini, je rangeai à mon tour les dernières douilles avant de vider mon arme, prête à partir. Il était déjà tard, et Black Hayatte m'attendait.

Je poussai la porte d'un coup d'épaule, tenant les armes et munitions avec précaution, suivie du Colonel qui en fit tout autant, puis je posai le matériel sur l'étagère le temps de reposer le casque, imitée par le militaire. A peine avait-il finit son geste qu'il tourna la tête vers moi, vaguement inquiet.

\- Je suis mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Excécrable, répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

Il poussa un soupir dépité en reprenant son équipement.

\- Mais vous progresserez, je n'en doute pas, ajoutai-je d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il me lança un sourire indécis.

\- J'espère. Je ne voudrais pas que mon incompétence mette en danger les autres une fois de plus…

"Une fois de plus…" Il ne parlait pas seulement du passage Floriane, je le sentais. Je hochai la tête sans répondre, marchant sans hâte vers l'armurerie, calquant mes pas sur les siens. Après un bref passage pour rendre les armes à Sullivan, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors, dans l'atmosphère fraîche du début de l'automne.

\- Vous savez, des fois, j'y pense encore… murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Si j'avais su tirer aussi bien que vous, à l'époque, j'aurais peut-être pu…

Je devinais à quoi il faisait référence. S'il en était à évoquer ça, il devait vraiment avoir les idées noires. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et ce geste inhabituel le fit sursauter.

\- J'avais un ami qui disait "J'aurais pu, j'aurai dû : mots effroyables.", lançai-je, un peu gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé, laissez-le derrière vous.

C'était sans doute maladroit de ma part, mais à ces mots, Mustang avait tourné vers moi un regard adouci par la tristesse, et je vis la commissure de ses lèvres remonter légèrement.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, Lieutenant. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. C'est le futur qu'il faut changer.

\- Eh bien, aidons le futur à être meilleur.

Ma réponse fit raffermir son sourire, et je me sentis un peu rassurée. Échangeant un regard complice, nous nous quittâmes au niveau des voies de trolley, rentrant chacun chez nous. En levant les yeux vers un ciel opaque de nuages, je me demandais si lui aussi, en évoquant le futur, voyait se dessiner la silhouette d'un adolescent en manteau rouge.


End file.
